Along The Broken Road
by SBmelbelleGQ
Summary: Dr. Georgie Jones lives each day of her life as if tomorrow never comes. Her biggest flaw is pushing people away when they tend to get too close to her heart. She has her reasons  living with an illness may be one of them. Dillon Quartermaine however, is
1. Chapters 1 through 11

**Along The Broken Road **_By Melody _

Summary: _Dr. Georgie Jones lives each day of her life as if tomorrow never comes. Her biggest flaw is pushing people away when they tend to get too close to her heart. She has her reasons - living with an illness may be one of them. Dillon Quartermaine however, is determined to break the wall between them and with his help, dare Georgie to let herself feel the greatest infatuation she fears more than death: falling in love._

**Main Characters: ** Dillon Quartermaine, Georgie Jones

**SubCharacters: **Maxie Jones, Jesse Baudry, Lucky Spencer, Robin Scorpio, Patrick Drake, and then some.

Chapter 1 - _Dr. Jones_

What had only been nine and a half hours on her shift today, seemed a hell of alot more. The heels of her feet were beginning to ache, and her baby toe was still sore from stubbing it this morning on the leg of her kitchen chair. She wore her chesnut dark hair down as it rested on her shoulder, while a strand was tucked behind her right ear. A black hairtye encircled the young woman's slim wrist for later use. Resident Doctor Georgie Jones washed and dried her hands, then placed a damp cloth on the back of her neck hoping to help relieve the strain in her tense muscle. She closed her brown eyes and let the temperature of the cloth ease the pain. She loved her job and wouldn't trade it for anything. Knowing she makes a difference each day by helping people when they need it most made her feel good. Working long hours made her exhausted. That did not stop Georgie from trying to save lives. Not even the fact she always secretly hoped and prayed hers wasn't going to end anytime soon due to a fatal illness that ate at her soul. Doctors gave her a few months. Treatments and kemo gave her longer which allowed her continue to do her job everyday. She'd be damned if she let the cancer spread further inside her body and defeat her like it did with her mother. Georgie rung out the wet cloth and threw it into the hamper on her way out of the doctors' lounge.

"How are you feeling today sweetheart?" asked Georgie, as she greeted her youngest patient who was just recovering from a heart transplant.

"A little better." said the child with a lazy smile. She hated hospitals. Some of the doctors made her uncomfortable and she was shy around them. Getting a word out of Pheobe was like pulling teeth. This doctor was different. There was something about Dr. Jones that Pheobe and other patients loved about Georgie. Maybe it was her kindness, or passion she had for the medical field. Whatever it was about Georgie's personality that made the patients comfortable in her presence, she was a popular and favorite young doctor among many people at General Hospital. She had only been there for as little as two weeks.

"Good. I just want to check that new heartbeat of yours okay?" Georgie implied. The little girl nodded her head in approval. Dr. Jones put the stethascope to Pheobe's chest while she carefully listened to the rythmic beating of her patient's new heart.

"Sounds great to me." said Georgie as she put the instrument back around behind her neck.

"Will I be able to go home today?" the seven year old asked.

"Tell you what Pheobs," Georgie sat down on a stool beside the child. "if your heart is still this healthy for the next couple of days, and you take your medicine, I'll see if I can get you out of here real soon. Okay?" she finished.

"Okay." Pheobe agreed.

Dr. Jones left Pheobe's room and wandered off down the hall to the next room, in 208 where an elderly woman rested on a hospital bed and breathing off a venilator for more oxygen. Georgie always treated all of her patients with the same care and consideration they needed, including Mrs. Horton.

"Just one this time huh?" asked Alice, refurring to the pill Georgie had handed her. She took it.

"Yep. I know you love them." Dr. Jones joked. The elderly lady chuckled lightly in her wrinkled throat before swallowing her medication. Georgie held Alice's arm with her free hand, while the end of the stethascope generated Alice's pulse to Georgie's ears as the patient's blood pressure was being checked. Alice watched the doctor, and her eyes fell to Georgie's left hand. Alice hadn't noticed before after all of the many times Georgie aided to the patient. Until now. Dr. Jones had no indication of marriage on her finger or even an engagment ring. The elderly woman thought to herself how a young beautiful woman in her mid twenties was still a bachelorette.

"Okay Mrs.H, you can have your arm back now." Georgie smiled, when she finished. " Unfortunatly, your blood pressure is still not at the right level I want it to be." she added.

"I thought so." said Alice.

"We'll take care of it for you." Dr. Jones promised. "In the meantime, do you need me to help you to the bathroom before Sunset Beach starts?" she asked. It was Alice's favorite show to watch and the only program that came in clear on her TV.

"No dear thats alright. I'm fine." the elderly lady answered, while resting her head back onto the white pillow.

"Okay." said Georgie, putting the blood pressure cuff back in the drawer to the right of the hospital bed.

"Dr. Jones," Alice began.

"Mhm?" Georgie answered in her throat, and looked over at her elderly patient.

"It may be non of my business, but I noticed you dont seem to have a wedding ring on a very important finger. Why is that?" Alice finished kindly.

"I guess I never had the chance to be so lucky in that department." Georgie said, closing the drawer.

"You just haven't been looking in the right places. My grandson just finished med school, and he would be perfect for you.Very good -looking and such a gentlman." Alice grinned. Georgie lowered her head and slightly smiled, then brought it back up to meet Alice.

"Thanks Mrs. Horton, I appreciate the match-making. But I'm gonna have to decline." said Georgie. Alice sighed, defeated.

"Alright." the old woman smiled. "It was worth a try." she finished.

The clock on her left wrist read 9:15 pm as Dr. Jones stood in the elevator, waiting to get to the fifth floor. Finaly, the doors opened and Georgie walked down the hall to visit her other patients.

"Hi Mr.Roberts, I'm Dr.Jones." Georgie greeted an elderly man. "Anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable this evening?" she asked him, holding his file under her arm.

"Marry me?" asked the elderly male so willingly.

"Wow." Georgie smiled with a flattered laugh.

"I will take good care of you." he promised with a charming smile.

"Well, then how could I refuse? Let me just call my sister and ask her if I can borrow her dress. You sit tight." said Georgie. She looked over his chart as Nurse Eve stood beside her.

"Keep an eye on my fiancee, and decrease his morphine drip." Georgie told her colleuge.

"No problem." Eve chuckled. After visiting four other patients, Georgie pushed the elevator button and waited patiently. The doors opened and Dr. Jones entered.

"You look like someone just stole your puppy." said Liz, to Dr. Monica Quartermine at the nurses' station. She looked up from writing something down in a patient's file.

"Alan told me this morning that Tracy is planning on coming back from Europe in a few weeks." Monica stated.

"Oh no." said Robin, in the voice of doom.

"Yeah." Monica answered. "I just hate when she does this to Dillon. Always leaving for months at a time, without telling him when she's coming back." Monica continued, as she signed her signature at the bottom of a form.

"Oh c'mon. The poor boy is used to it by now." said Epiphany, typing on the hospital computer and listening to her friend.

"He is. He knows, and he couldn't care less what that woman does." Dr. Quartermaine said, closing the folder and returning it to a place for safe keeping. "I just wish he wouldn't get so caught up in his work all of the time, and go out and -"

"Dr. Quartermaine," interrupted Dr. Patrick Drake coming from the nearest corridor. "We need your assistance in ER trauma room 2." he finished, holding the side of a gurny as a patient was being brought into the hospital with sever head injury.

"Alright. Elizabeth, uh - check on Whitney for me please. She should be awake by now." Monica informed, as she started to follow Patrick and a few other doctors to the emergency room.

"Sure." said Liz. She exited behind the couner and headed to room 110.

Georgie had one hand in her white coat pocket, with the other holding a few folders as she walked to the nurses' station. Elizabeth passed the young doctor and they both exchanged friendly looks.

"Hey G. How's your second week at GH treating you?" asked Robin.

"Pretty good." said Georgie, then put the folders down on the hard surface. Robin picked the first one up from the pile.

"Pheobe's new heart seems to be working well, no symptoms of a rejection.. Mrs. Horton's blood pressure is still too high so she needs to be here over night again." she summerized.

"Okay," said Robin, looking over the files.

"Mr. Roberts is doing fine and is most likely able to be released soon..I gave Katie Witter another dose of the 'wonderful drugs that numb the awful pain' as she likes to call them, since it's been way past her last shot." confirmed resident doctor Jones.

"Good." said Robin. She looked up from the papers and brought her attention to Georgie.

"You know, I'm really glad you decided to do your residency here. I think you'll be a great doctor one of these days." she said.

"You're just saying that because your my cousin." Georgie implied.

"No I'm not. It's true! I remember you always refusing to let Uncle Mac fix your cuts and scraps because you wanted to take care of them yourself." said Robin, holding a binder to her chest and folding her arms against it.

"Well thanks. Glad to have you as an advisor." said Georgie.

"Is Georgie -", Empiphany began to ask. "oh." she said, when she saw Dr. Jones standing to her left. "Your sister." she handed the phone to Georgie.

"Thanks. Hello." the young woman answered into the reciever.

"Hey. You on break?" asked Maxie on the other end, picking up toys from the living room floor.

"Max, I work in a hospital. The only actual breaks I get are if I need to use the bathroom." answered Georgie, her elbow resting on the couner.

"Don't be a smartass." Maxie teased. "Listen, what are you doing Friday?" she continued.

"Probably go out for a couple of drinks with Robin and Elizabeth, since my sister ditched me to hang out with her husband." Georgie answered, retrieving a pen from her pocket to sign a form Robin had layed out in front of her.

"Cancel." advised Maxie, tossing a pillow back onto the couch.

"Why? Max you're not setting me up with a complete stranger." Georgie told her sister, signing her professional name on the dotted line.

"He works with Jesse. Kinda not the social type, but he is if he'd let himself to be and from what I heard he's a great guy." implied Maxie, looking for the TV remote.

"What does that mean, he's a nerd with a good sense of humor? Not again Maxie." said Georgie, putting her pen back inside her pocket. The last guy Maxie set her sister up with, well, wasn't exactly a memorable evening. Neither was it as good as Georgie hoped.

"Look, it wasn't easy to get this guy to agree to meet you, it's not like he does this kind of thing either." said Maxie, feeling under the coushins.

"So what'd you and Jesse say to him to change his mind?" asked Georgie, knowing Maxie's impressive talent to be able to perssuade people into doing anything she had up her sleeve.

"That's not important. Hey I'm doin' you this huge favor here. Beggers cant be choosers Georgie." Maxie said so strongly, and rejoiced inside when she found the remote control.

"Maxie I'm totally capable of meeting men on my own." Georgie defended.

"I know honey. I'd just like you to meet one whose not bleeding or in a coma." Maxie sarcasticaly said, although really meaning her words.

"I'll have you know that I've already had two marriage proposals today." said Georgie.

"Get back in those beds right now before I knock you silly!" Maxie told her two four year old daughters, who snuck passed their mother. They giggled and darted the other way. "I gotta go." she then told her younger sister.

"Alright, bye." said Georgie.

"You better go on this date Friday or you'll end up a cat lady." said Maxie. Georgie rolled her eyes.

"I'll be there." Georgie promised, behind a smile. They both hung up. Then it occured to the bright doctor. She didn't even ask her sister the name of this lucky bachelor. Maxie was too busy convincing Georgie to go on this date with him to even tell her his name.

**CHAPTER 2 **- _Cops and Robbers_

The white of his knuckles shown vividly as Dillon squeezed the top of the chair tighter in both of his hands. His patience and tolerance with this female criminal were wearing thin. He knew she was guilty of the crime she commited, but the blonde refused to cooperate with him in answering his questions. She tried to use her sex appeal on officer Quartermaine to get him to let her be released from interigation. That trick only works for other brauds in sleezy cop movies.

"Okay Faith," Dillon began, while standing across from her and leaning his tough hands on the hard chair top. "I'm going to ask you one last time and one time only, so you better open up that saltry mouth of yours and tell me the truth." he finished sternly, in a low tone of his deep voice. She just eyed him back and sat there in silence with her slim legs crossed under the silver table.

"What'd you do with Lorenzo Alcazar's body?" Dillon asked Faith.

"I'm not telling you anything, _detective,"_ Faith said so strongly. "without my lawyer present." she finished.

"You dont have much of a choice Miss Rosco! We both know you killed him, no use trying to deny it any longer." Dillon said angrily, leaning down and looking at the suspect in her evil blue eyes. "Hell we can be here all night until you confess if we have to. Doesn't matter to me one bit." he finished, standing straight up and walking over to the right of the room. Dillon crossed his muscular arms against his chest and he sat at the edge of the table. Faith looked up at him. There was a slight pause.

"You always this hostile to all of the criminals detective Quartermaine? Or is the girlfriend not giving you any - satisfaction at home?" she seductivly finished. Dillon gave Faith a dark stare.

"Just answer the damn question." He ordered.

"Fine. You're right. I did kill him." Faith proudly confessed, her eyes at Dillon. "The bastard deserved it."

"Where's his body Faith?" Dillon questioned again, becoming impatient.

"In the lake. Pier 51 by the north docks." she told him. Dillon turned the volume up on the casette recorder.

"What was your motive?" the young officer asked, then looked back at Faith Rosco.

"Oh c'mon detective. You caught the bad guy and gathered all the evidence." she faked a smile. "Im sure you can take a wild guess as to why I murdered Alcazar. Any ideas?" Faith asked.

"Not a clue. How about you tell _me _why you did it." said Dillon, bagering the criminal. She turned her head and met her eyes with the plexi glass which showed a reflection of her and Dillon in the interigation room, other officers on the opposite side of the dark tanted glass watching them.

"Lorenzo wasn't just a mob god who fought with Sonny Corinthos as a hobby." Faith began. "He was infatuated with me." she looked down at her hands. "And I felt something back for him. Soon we became lovers and the violence around us, our careers took a different turn. It was intense. Then that red-headed," Faith played with a ring on her finger. "bitch found her way into our relationship. Skye Quartermaine." She looked up at Dillon. "I caught them in bed together."

"So you killed - your cheating lover and put his mistress in the hospital." Dillon theorized, his arms still folded.

"You're Goddamn right I did." Faith said. Dillon turned off the recorder after taping Faith's confession. "Not going to ask me what I did with the weapon detective Quartermaine?" Faith asked, pretending to be sad.

"Nope. I already know." Dillon answered, standing back up and off the edge of the table. "Let's go." he finished, grabbing her skinny arm to help the criminal up out of the chair. Faith showed him her cuffed wrists and the chain that held her captive. Dillon unlocked the metal from the table and Faith stood up with her thin wrists trapped together, as Officer Quartermaine led her out of the room with a strong grip on her arm. She was then photographed and her fingerprints were all being processed to keep on criminal record.

Twenty two after ten and Dillon still had no luck of finding information about this Manny Ruez, or where the murderer could be hiding out. The only facts Mac Scorpio gave him were Manny was last seen in Manhattan and wearing a dirty blue tshirt. Thankfully his active mind was able to take a break when partner and best friend Officer Lucky Spencer interrupted Dillon's thoughts.

"Any leads?" he asked Dillon.

"No." the young spikey-haired cop answered back in frustration. "This prick could be anywhere by now. All I got out of an eyewitness is - barely anything." he finished angrily tossing the pen back down onto the paper at his desk.

"Damn. Well, get your ass out of that chair. I'm going down to Fifty Seventh to check out a robbery and I dont wanna be the only one getting shot at so you're coming with me." said Lucky, standing with his broad arms at his sides. Dillon let out a small chortle, as if he were to spit.

"Alright I need the adrehnalin rush." he said. Dillon grabbed his cop gun and slid it in the pocket of his belt, then followed Lucky to the parking lot.

"Would you just pick a radio station already?" Officer Spencer told Dillon, who continously changed the channels searching for a song of his preference while Lucky drove.

"I would if they'd play better music." Dillon answered him, turning the dial. "Should of taken my car. Alot less static in my radio -" he continued.

"I hope you don't annoy whoever you're going out with on Friday the way you're annoying me right now." said Lucky, talking over Dillon. He looked over at his friend.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Dillon joked.

"Nothing man, I just hate when you always change the radio station every tweleve seconds." said Lucky, making a left hand turn at the green light. Dillon turned off the radio. Officer Spencer glanced over at his best friend for a moment with an angry eye and turned it back on, then brought his eyes back onto the road.

"So whose this unlucky girl Jesse set you up with?" Lucky asked, turning the wheel slightly to the right.

"Uhh," Dillon thought outloud. "Georgie. Georgie Jones." he answered with an unknown accent. Lucky pulled up to the curb, then looked at Dillon.

"Are you insane?" he asked him. Dillon just sat there quietly and finaly spoke seconds later.

"No. Why.. would I be crazy to date Georgie?" Dillon answered with a question.

"She's the commisioner's daughter." said Lucky, turning off the car engine.

"So." Dillon told him.

"Just warning you Spike, no one is ever good enough for either of Mac's daughters. I know from experience." said Lucky, taking his car keys and putting them in his pocket. "More power to you if you manage to convince Comissioner you're a better man for her than you are cop." he finished, getting out of the car. Dillon was left in the passenger's seat.

"Least I have better hair than you do." Dillon said to himself, referring to Lucky and reached for the door handle.

**CHAPTER 3 - **_Heartbreaker_

Dr. Jones handed Pheobe a cup of water to wash down the small pill in the child's throat. Her shift had been over a half hour ago, but that didn't mean anything to this new doctor.

"How come this movie is in black and white?" asked Pheobe, looking at Maryln Monroe and her leading man on the televison screen. Georgie took the plastic cup from the child when she was finished and glanced at the feature film using her brown eyes.

"Because that's how they made them in the 1930's." she answered Pheobe, then turned her head back down at her patient. "Didn't have to have color back then." she finished, and put the cup on Pheobe's bedside.

"Oh." the child comprehended.

"Don't stay up too late watching the classics," Georgie advised, while fixing Pheobe's covers to hide her small feet. "remember our deal." Dr. Jones added.

"I wont." Pheobe swore.

"K." said Georgie, behind a gentle smile. "G'night Pheebs. See you tomorrow morning." she finished, walking away from the bed.

"G'night Dr. Jones." Pheobe answered back the same way.

Georgie soon found the locker rooms and joined the other doctors and nurses there. Seperate from the men of course.

"Liz, do you have any magic concelear left? I look like I've aged twenty years in the past eight hours." Emily asked her collegue and childhood friend, as she fixed her light hair in the mirror. Elizabeth put the cap on her deodrant and tossed it back into her locker.

"Yep. Save some for me when you're done." Elizabeth said to Emily and handed her friend a stick of Max Factor makeup.

"Thanks." she took it. "These ugly dark circles are starting to scare the patients." Emily joked. Robin returned from the shower and visited her locker next to Emily.

"Whatta ya have a hot date tonight? Caking all that makeup on." she asked, taking her hair out of the towel.

"Not technically." replied Emily, blending the concealer under her eyes with the tip of her danty finger, as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Just going out to a very - very late dinner with my husband, and I don't want him to think I'm letting myself go after giving birth to two kids." she finished, touching up the other side of her face. Georgie stood behind the threeio at her locker, taking off her white coat while listening to their conversations.

"I'll trade places with you." said Elizabeth, putting her blouse on over her white bra and buttoning the fabric closed. "As soon as I get home I have to sew a costume for Abby's dance recital, check to make sure Cameron and Jake did their homework right, and cleanup the mess of food on the coffee table I know lucky left for me after he got out of work." she finished in one breath, sliding the last white button into its slip.

"I honestly don't know how any of you do it. Patrick is still pushing me on having a baby," Robin began as she brushed her damp hair. "but I barely have enough time to shave my legs." she continued.

"Stop shaving and he'll leave you alone." said Epiphony, folding her scrubs near Dr. Drake.

"Georgie you're so lucky," Emily began, and Dr. Jones turned her head when she heared her name being called. "that all you have to worry about is work." Emily finished, taking her hair out of the back of her tan shirt. Georgie returned her head to look down and zip her blue faded jeans.

"Yeah." she faked a smile, behind a small laugh to agree. Except she wasn't happy and far from lucky. At least, that is what her inner thoughts had said back to Emily. Worry? She did. Georgie had the evil feeling of worry creep inside her body every so often when she wasn't destracted by caring for patients. Lucky? She wished. Fortunate would be having thicker hair and two healthy breasts just like every other woman in the room. She would give anything to only worry about having to go home and sew her daughter's costume for a dance recital. Figure out what to make for dinner if her shift ended around five and cleaning up messy plates from the meal while her husband wraps the leftovers. Her friends had no idea what its like to worry. Especially not in the way she has over the past eight months. Georgie was just too strong to show it. After she was fully changed, she grabbed her handbag and locked her blue locker.

"G'night." Georgie replied back to Robin and the others when they all wished her a good night, then exited the lockerroom.

A wallet, chapstick, address book, a hairtie, Midol, her cellphone, a pen, mascara, and everything else except her car keys she seemed to find in her purse.

"C'mon.." Georgie said in frustration, while searching for them. Her feet were throbbing, she was physically exhausted, and more importantly she needed to take her medicine in a half hour. All she wanted to do was go home. "Gotchya." she said in truimph when she finaly found the keys to her black mercedes.

Dillon turned off the lamp on his desk and put on his dark leather jacket over his blue uniform.

"Maxie, don't worry about the leak alright? Just go back to bed." said Detective Jesse Baudry to his wife on the phone. "I'll take care of it when I get home. Milk? Jezz how much can those rugrats drink of it? Yeah. Alright I know. I love you too. G'night." he hung up. Jesse wrote down '_Milk, eggs, bread, _and _pudding_ on a post-it pad to remind him of his small arrend later, otherwise he'll forget which will cause him and Maxie to argue for a few minutes before going to sleep.

"Hey Quartermaine!" Jesse called out to a young officer walking to the exit. Dillon turned around.

"Yo." he responded bluntly. Detective Baudry put his pen back down.

"Good work tonight out there on Fifty Seventh. Lucky said you chased down Murphy and he almost shot an eyewitness if you hadn't stopped him." praised Jesse.

"Thanks. I was just doing my job though." said Dillon, his hands inside his leather jacket.

"Well keep it up. Mac takes a small liking to cops who deserve their badge." Jesse said to Dillon. "Just don't suck up to him or you'll end up in the station all day instead of the action outside." he finished, his tough arms crossed on his desktop.

"I'll keep that in mind. Night Baudry." Dillon said to his boss, then walked back over to the door.

"Night man." Jesse replied back.

Wether it was because she had to get home in time to take her medication and give the dog some more water, or the song playing on the radio with a fast beat Georgie was definatly driving way over the speed limit. Luckily there were no deer crossing the dark road in this part of town or she would have to press harder on her brakes. She wasn't a bad driver, just touchy on the gas pedal. The car that had pulled out behind her less than two minutes ago was now noticing just how fast Georgie was riding along the road. She turned the dial and the eighties song became louder than she had it before.

'_Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin out of control_

_You taught me the ways of desire, now its taken its toll_

_You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy_

_The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be'_

"You're a - heartbreaker," Georgie loudly and not so badly sang with Pat Benetar, as she turned the car wheel slightly to the left. "dream maker, love taker don't you mess around with me!" she bobbed her head to the beat.

"You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker don't you mess around... no no no!" she strongly sang the next verse. The car behind her had flashed his red and blue exterior lights, and soon turned on the siren. Georgie looked in her rearview mirror and turned down the radio.

"Shhhit." she cursed, and eventually pulled over to the side of the road. _Great._ Georgie thought to herself. This is all she needed - a ticket when her first paycheck is supposed to go towards rent money she owes for this month. The young officer exited his police car and walked up to Georgie's vehicle. She rolled down her window.

"Good evening mame. Lisence and registration please," said Officer Quartermaine, leaning down to look at the violator. Georgie reached over and opened her glove compartment, then took out her driver's lisence from her wallet and handed them both to Dillon.

"Do you know why I stopped you - Georgie?" He asked her, while studying the young woman's New York state driver's lisence. He now knew why this name rang a bell inside his spikey haired head. He made a mental note to hisself to make sure Georgie would not be the one to drive them anywhere on Friday.

"Actually no. I hope I wasn't going to fast though." Georgie answered him, looking up at Dillon from the drivers seat.

"You were going about 60 Miss Jones. Its only 45 on these roads up here." Dillon sternly informed her and handed Georgie back the registration paper.

"Oh wow, Im so sorry officer I didn't realise how fast I was driving." she took it from him, then put the paper back inside the compartment.

"It's alright. I'm gonna have to write you a ticket though," said Dillon while still holding onto her lisence card. Georgie angrily sighed to herself and layed her head back on the headrest for a moment. "stay put." he finished, and left her car to walk back to his. Dillon later returned with a small clipboard and began writing down information on the pale pink paper. He cleared his throat.

"Are you in any relation to Jesse Baudry, Miss Jones?" Dillon asked, while writing Georgie's eight digit driver number down on the next line.

"Yeah," she answered. Her eyebrow slightly arched and wondered why this tall stranger would ask that question. _Maybe this guy works with Jesse._ she thought. "he's married to my sister." she finished. "Why?" Georgie added.

"Just wondering." said Dillon, writing the time of night down on the last line. "I'm supposed to meet his sister-in-law actually. Brown eyes, dark hair, 'bout 5'3." he described her to the woman he was writing a speeding ticket to. Georgie tucked a piece of her chesnut brown hair behind her ear and rested her elbow on the opened window. She was a smart cookie and immediatly figured this guy out. She read his silver nametag. 'Quartermaine' on the left of his chest, then brought her eyes back up at his face.

"And she's a resident doctor at General Hospital?" asked Georgie with a straight face, pretending she had no idea who Dillon was talking about.

"And she's a new doctor -with a led foot- at General Hospital." Dillon repeated, using different words to describe Georgie, as he jotted down on the slip why he pulled her over.

"I don't have a led foot, officer Quartermaine." Georgie defended. Dillon looked at her for a second, then returned his eyes back down to what he was doing. "I just didn't recognize my speed." she finished.

"Well, try glancing at your speedometer once in awhile Dr. Ledfoot," said Dillon as he tore out the speeding ticket and handed it to Georgie. "Its people like you who cause accidents." he continued. "See you this weekend Jones." Dillon finished, then walked back to his vehicle. Georgie rolled up her window.

"Can't wait." she said with false enthusiasm. "Jerk." she added, as she restarted her car engine.

**Chapter 4 - **_Big Shot_

It was an old abandoned warehouse just seven miles away from General Hospital. Most of the people that hid inside were drug dealers and murderers making illegal sales and keeping low from the police. Their hideout was no longer secretative when the PCPD found the fugatives and surrounded the building with guns ready to shoot if necessary. Officers Lucky Spencer and Dillon Quartermaine hid behind wooden boxes with an old brand name trademark, stamped onto the front wood while holding their guns ready to fire at Jesse Baudry's command.

"Okay," Lucky whispered to his partner while looking at the door frame. "I'm going to move over to that storage box in ten seconds. When Jesse gives us the signal," he then looked at Dillon. "I'll go first. You just watch my back and then start shooting after me." Lucky finished.

"What? No way man, I'm going first." Dillon argued, squatched down in camoflauge.

"Listen Spike, you're still an amature cop okay just follow my lead." Lucky's voice was a loud whisper.

"Oh and let you get all the glory? Not a chance." said Dillon, then left his best friend's side and wondered over to another spot closer to the front door. Before Lucky could scold his younger friend, Jesse ordered them and the rest of the officers to take charge going inside the building. Dillon entered first with his gun pointed in front of him while Lucky followed after detective Quartermaine. The door was kicked open, causing the criminals inside to jerk their heads and some grabbed weapons for protection.

"PCPD put your hands behind your head, now!" Dillon shouted. "Let's go move it!" he finished.

"Hands behind your head!" Lucky shouted to the other two tattooed criminals in front of him, while holding his gun straight out at them. There was more shouting from other officers including Jesse. Detective Baudry cuffed a criminal while Mac and Scott Baldwin took care of the others. One fugative however, was alot more of a badass than his recent buddies and began shooting at any officer who tried to get in his way. Dillon noticed Manny Ruez who pointed the gun at Mac then Officer Spencer and shot at the murderer. Only he missed and Manny immediatly ran the other way.

"Dillon!" Lucky chased after his friend while still holding his weapon in the other hand. He heared a loud gun shot echoing from the room Dillon and Manny had ran into, hoping his partner had succeeded in capturing the tattoed criminal.

"Where'd he go?!" Officer Spencer asked an injured Dillon on the ground who was severly bleeding from his leg. "You alright bro?" Lucky added, now bent down and his hand on Dillon's broad shoulder.

"He went that way." Dillon breathed in pain, pointing in the direction to the left. "And he - shot my leg so I wouldn't be able to catch him."

"Always trying to be the hero Mr. Big Shot." said Lucky, slidding his gun in the slot of his belt. Lucky yelled for back up to try and catch Manny but knew he'd probably be gone by now, then helped Dillon up off the ground.

"Ah." Dillon grunted in pain, as he dragged his injured leg while Lucky held him up for support with Dillon's arm wrapped around behind Officer Spencer's neck. "Hey if it wasn't for me -" Dillon paused under a breath of sharpness. "you'd have a bullet in your head Spencer." he finished.

"Yeah I know. C'mon buddy." said Lucky, helping Dillon walk down the hall.

Mac shut the back of the police car with two criminals handcuffed inside, and made his way over to his injured officer on a stretcher.

"How you holding up Quartermaine?" he asked Dillon.

"Eh. As long as its not the most important leg huh?" he joked, referring to his manhood. Mac was silent and looked at the young officer with a straight face. This guy seriously has no sense of humor said Dillon's mind. "I'm good Commissioner, thanks." he covered quickly.

"I'll meet you back at the station." Mac said to both Lucky and Jesse, then walked away.

"Did that man ever laugh once in his entire life?" asked Dillon, while being manuvered into the back of the ambulance.

"Just not at your jokes bro." said Lucky, standing on the pavement making a slight hoax himself.

**Chapter 5 - **_The O.R._

Her shift was nearly over. Just three and a half hours left she told herself, after Georgie checked the big and little hand on her small watch around her thin wrist. Not that she actually wanted to leave work. If she had to stay there all night and day she would. Her date with Dillon was tonight around eight o'clock and she was honestly looking forward to it. Underneath his masculine chest she noticed the other night on Cherry Road and his stubborness, there could be a romantic great guy along with him. 'Just give him a chance little sister' Georgie remembered her and Maxie's conversation on the phone this morning. She even thought about how to make Dillon pay for giving her a speeding ticket, while she bandaged a male patient's bare foot. Order something exspensive at dinner. Even if you don't eat all of it. Her mind told her. The patient checked out Georgie's lower thigh and simply went to touch her bum without hesitation. She saw his arm move in the corner of her eye and smacked the man's hand away.

"I can easily break this for you too Mr. Nolan if you don't quit trying to touch my ass." Georgie warned, while wrapping the patient's foot in soft white gauze.

The elevator doors to the first floor opened and Officer Quartermaine was being rushed in on a gurny. Doctors and a few nurses who were on the same floor turned some of their heads when a paramedic loudly said, "Gunshot wound to the left leg, BP over 80. Lost almost a quarter of blood." Robin volunteered to tender to the victim. Georgie stopped writing in a patient's file and walked over to Officer Quartermaine when she recognized him.

"Bad day at work?" she asked him, and then examined how deep the wound was. Robin already had. Georgie just wants to be a good doctor like her mother once was.

"Obviously." Dillon said sarcasticly.

"Okay this is deep. Georgie, scrub up and let's get him to the OR." said Robin, holding onto the side of the bed on wheels.

"K." she said, and grabbed onto the other side. "Won't this be fun? My very first operation - and you get to be the one I slice open." Georgie teased Dillon as she pushed his gurny with Robin down the hall to the operating room. Dillon looked up at Dr. Jones with big eyes.

"Please tell me you're joking." he said. Robin smirked while looking at her cousin. They had just meet, never been on an official date yet, and already flirting vigorously.

"Relax officer Quartermaine," said Robin behind a small smile. "She's just going to be assisting me."

Dillon was in a deep sleep, unable to feel a thing while Dr. Robin Drake and Dr. Tony Jones operated on his leg to remove the bullet trapped between a major artery, vein, and muscle under Dillon's knee. Dr. Georgie Jones monitored the patient's heartbeat on the screen and handed the other doctors tools when they needed them during the procedure. She especially paid close attention as the operation continued. Every now and then Tony and Robin each explained to Georgie what they were doing while they were operating on Dillon. She stored the important information and the right of ways in her head for future reference.

"Georgie would you like to close him back up?" Tony asked his niece, while his face was shielded with a doctor's mask, holding an impliment. She was hesitant at first and did not want to do anything wrong. No matter how much she had small anger towards the patient laying on the table for giving her a ticket when he was off duty, she still didn't want to jepordize his health. How hard can it be to stitch him back up? Not hard at all. Georgie knew how. She learned during her first years at medical school and was at the top of her graduating class. Stitching a patient back up was the easiest in her field.

"Sure." Georgie answered her uncle underneath the white mask covering her nose and lips. Dr. Tony Jones handed Georgie the tool and medical thread. She sewed the wound up perfectly.

**Chapter 6 - **_Vintage Date_

His chocolate brown eyes gradually opened and searched his surroundings to focus where he was. Definatly at General Hospital. The bed in his apartment was much more comfortable than this. The ceiling tiles above him were far more white than his. Dillon slowly turned his spikey head to the right and his deep brown eyes focused on the attractive female by his bedside, giving him pain medication through an I.V. tube attached to his hand.

"How do you feel?" Georgie asked him, pushing the eather further inside the small tube.

"Like I've been shot." Dillon graugly answered her.

"You're fine now. The bullet missed a major artery by a hair. Nothing serious." Dr. Jones told him, watching the liquid run down the small tube.

"That's because it was only my leg." Officer Quartermaine sarcasticly whispered to her. Georgie looked at him for a second then let go of the intervenous tube when she was finished giving him a dose of morpheen.

"Looks like we won't be making that date tonight after all." she said, walking over to the needle despencer to dispose the used impliment. A little disappoinment in her voice but never admiting to him of it.

"So. No big deal." Dillon said to her, his eyes on her petite back under her white physican coat. "We can still get to know each other better here." he finished. She turned around and made her way over to her patient's bed.

"Really?" Georgie asked with a straight face and both of her hands inside her pockets.

"Yeah why not? We don't need to go to some fancy resturant and a packed movie theatre. There's food downstairs and a big T.V. in here which I'm sure, has decent movie channels." Dillon suggested.

"You're very strange, _Officer_ Quartermaine." Georgie teased, causing herself and Dillon to grow a small smile.

"C'mon Dr. LedFoot, say you'll eat the most awful food with me and watch - whatever the hell we can on that T.V." Dillon pleaded, pointing to the television across from them on the wall using his chin with the motion from his head. Georgie smirked at him in silence. She did kind of like the idea of a vintage date. Reminded her of a scene in an old movie she watched with her patient Pheobe, where the characters in the film used a craker jack ring as a substitute for a real diamond engagement ring. Only this idea seemed alot more romantic to her.

"Once Im outta this place and walking on my feet again we'll go out for real like we planned." Dillon persuaded Georgie. Her mind was already made up when he told her the first time.

"Alright alright." Dr. Jones agreed. "I have a few more patients to check on then I'll come back for our very weird, vintage date." she finished with a small smile.

"Good." said Dillon, behind the same expression.

"But this doesn't change the fact that I still think you were a major jerk for writing me that speeding ticket the other night." Georgie pointed at him while she was walking towards the door.

"Get over it Led Foot. You deserved it." said Dillon.

She took Mrs. Horton's blood pressure, the elderly lady was thrilled to hear about her young friend's encounter with the spikey haired police officer, she gave little Pheobe a dose of required medicine and promised her they'll have movie night some other time, then checked another patient's current condition from a serious organ transplant. Finaly, just as she promised him she returned to Dillon's room with a tray of hospital food from the cafeteria.

"You know, I never thought our spagetti here was actually this tasteful." said Georgie as she forked the noodles covered in Raguo sauce, while she sat across from Dillon on the bed leaving him just enough room for his legs to lay straight. A table on wheels used for patients to eat off of seperated the them.

"Really? Mine needs some parmasen cheese," Dillon complained. "When I lived with my family at the Quartermaine mansion I used to love when Cook made spagetti. She made her own sauce too not the store brand." he continued, then put some food in his mouth.

"My sister Maxie is the real cheif in our family," said Georgie, swallowing the spagetti on her tongue. "I'm lucky I can make toast without burning it." she continued. The side of Dillon's lip stretched and he picked up more spagetti using his plastic fork.

"You can't be that bad." He said.

"Well, fine not really. But I'm starting to get the hang of cooking without the food tasting like feet." Georgie admitted.

"Good." Dillon said behind a small chuckle. It was quiet. For about three minutes. Both of them tried to think of what to talk about next. They felt as if they were teenagers on an awkward first date both woundering if they should kiss or not by the doorstep. He finaly spoke up first.

"So um," Dillon managed to let out after swallowing the spagetti in his mouth. "Mac. He's your father right? I noticed you uh, have a different last name than his." he finished, then looked at Georgie. She was quiet again and wipped her mouth with a napkin.

"Mac is my step-father." Georgie answered him. She put her napkin back down on the side of her tan plate.

"Oh." said Dillon.

"Yeah. My real dad never calls me or Maxie anymore. We haven't seen him - I haven't actually met him until I was sixteen." Georgie explained.

"Wow. I'm sorry." said Dillon with regret in his voice as to the subject he brought up.

"It's fine. I don't really care about it. He abandoned me after I was born and left my mother. Not much of a father to Maxie and I except for Mac." Georgie told him.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Dillon said, reaching for a slice of bread."My father's been a big void in my life too. I stopped talking to him just last year."

"Any particular reason?" Georgie asked shyly, buttering her bread.

"He's too busy with his two other kids and his wife is a real - pain in the ass." Dillon answered her.

"Sorry. What about your Mom? Are you close to her?" Dr. Jones questioned him. There was silence again. Dillon sighed.

"To tell you the truth," Dillon began and paused to swallow his chopped food. "As much as I still love both my parents despite their strange way of letting me know they care - I've been okay with them being absent sort of speak, from my life. My mom at least knows I exist but I only see her maybe every.. six months. Her choice. Ever since I was fifteen," Dillon paused again to take a drink.

"Mhm." Georgie said in her throat, letting Dillon know she was still all ears and took one last spoonful of spagetti.

"I've been out on my own basically. I mean I know I lived with my grandparents and aunt for eleven years but it still feels like I've been alone." Dillon explained.

"I'm sorry you had to grow up like that." said Georgie, now looking at him. Dillon shook his head slightly in the negative.

"It's alright. It doesn't really bother me anymore." he said, putting his fork down and then wipped his mouth with a napkin. Georgie starred at him. She could tell by how quiet Dillon was for the past few seconds that it definatly did bother him, but was too mocho to admit it. Maybe he was just trying to impress her by holding back his true feelings. Hopefully in time Dillon will open up to her she woundered.

They finished their free meal and after almost giving up trying to find something on the television, Georgie and Dillon decided to just watch the black and white film that was playing. Oddly enough, Casablanca was both their favorite classic. Dillon layed on his hospital bed, making sure to give Georgie enough room on the other side and convinced her to shut up because she was in fact able to fit in the spot he told her to sit. A half hour into the movie, Officer Quartermaine turned his head away from the screen and his dark eyes discretly looked at Georgie. He couldn't figure out what it was about this woman, but somehow she managed to lure Dillon into being completely mesmorized by her natural beauty. He knew it wasn't the morpheen making him feel like this. That had wore off hours ago. It was all just Georgie herself. Amazingly everything about her was beautiful to him. How her chesnut brown hair layed on her shoulders. The sweet smell of her perfume was comforting. The way she smiled at him earlier when he suggested this vintage date. How soft her skin appeared to be, and the deep brown of her eyes sent an intense sensation of admoration throughout Dillon's body. If he could he'd kiss Georgie right there. Without her even expecting it to happen. He second guessed that plan being it they've only known each other for a few days. He wanted to kiss her. He was determined to and swore to himself that he will eventually succeed in doing so. Just not tonight. Georgie then felt as if she was being watched and turned her head over at Dillon.

"What?" she asked behind a short smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she added.

"Nothing. I just," Dillon looked at her and paused. He glanced at the movie for a split second then back at Dr. Jones. "I just noticed you have a dimple on your right cheek when you smile." he finished.

"Oh." Georgie said in a low tone. She met his gaze and her smile soon became a straight face. My God did he want to kiss her. There was something about Dillon she liked too. His chocolate brown eyes, the very tiny dotted birthmark on his left cheek, the way he scratched the back of his head earlier when they were eating dinner. Whatever it actually was about him, Georgie began to have that same intense sensation. She wanted to feel his lips against hers. Their heads drifted further towards the other as they continued to study one another's face with their dark brown eyes. Finaly, their eyelids heavily closed and their lips lazily fell against each other's in a slow kiss. As if with a mind of it's own, Dillon's hand gently found a soft place to land on Georgie's cheek, while he delicatly massaged her lips with his own. Thier kiss lingered on and soon became more tasteful and satisfying. Suddenly, the door opened.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Epiphony asked loudly, causing Georgie and Dillon to break from their deep kiss and look at Epiphony with a deer-caught-in-headlights expression on both of their faces.

**Chapter 7 - **_Explaination_

"Epiphany." Georgie said in embarrassment, fixing her dark hair. "I was - we were, um." she studdard, then turned quickly at Dillon both trying to think of a believable explaination.

"You were what? Dr. Jones? Making out with a patient like two horny teenagers is what you were doing." said Epiphany, entering Dillon's hospital room further. Georgie got up out of the bed.

"Nothing really happened," Dillon spoke up suddenly.

"It wont ever happen again, Im so sorry." Dr. Jones apologized again.

"We were just watching a movie and, got - a little carried away - " Dillon stuck up for her.

"Save it!" Epiphany raised her voice to shut him up. "Now I dont care what else was going on in here, but if it does happen again - don't let me catch you. Its bad enough I have to keep Robin and Patrick off of each other and remind them to take their grope fest in a closet. Lord have mercy Dr. Jones, couldn't you've just locked the door?" she finished.

"Sor-" Georgie began, only to be interrupted.

"Look we were just kissing, okay? She didn't do anything wrong." Dillon said to the head nurse.

"It's time for your shot Mr. Quartermaine. I'm sure your leg is still in pain." said Epiphany.

"Actually no, Im fine. Dr. Jones already gave me a dose." Officer Quartermaine implied to her. She stood there and blankly starred at them, then turned her eyes at Georgie.

"You're needed in the NICU before your shift ends." said Epiphany.

"Okay." Georgie nodded, standing near Dillon's bedside still.

"And elevate Officer Quartermaine's leg," Ephiphany continued. "needs to be propped up for certain reasons." she finished, on her way back to the door.

"Phew." Dillon breathed. "That was awkward huh?" he added.

"I cannot believe I just got caught," Georgie began as she adjusted the pillow under Dillon's left leg. "kissing a patient by my boss."

"Oh c'mon Dr. Ledfoot, it wasn't like we were naked or anything. Lighten up." said Dillon, holding his leg as Georgie puffed up the pillow. "Ah." he added quietly in pain.

"No. It's your fault." said Dr. Jones, fixing his blanket to cover Dillon's other toes.

"Yeah okay." Dillon spat back, watching her catter to him.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" she asked while putting her danty hands inside her white coat pockets.

"No, thanks." he answered her. She nodded slightly with her head and walked away from his bed. "No speeding on your way home Jones," Dillon said to her sternly. She paused and turned around. "the next guy might not be so easy on you this time." he finished, his head now resting all the way on the pillow.

"Goodnight Officer Quartermaine." Georgie said his professional name so strongly behind a soft stretch of her lips. Immediatly he reconized her dimples.

"Goodnight." he said a few seconds later. Dr. Jones shut the door behind her and carried her feet down the hall.

Robin Drake glanced over at her cousin who was giving the sick infant more oxygen from the venelator, standing a few feet near each other as Robin tended to another ill baby.

"Hang in there little guy," Georgie talked to the premature infant, gently rubbing his tiny fingers with two of hers through an open arm hole of the incubator. "your mommy loves you so much. You need to keep breathing so she can take you home okay?" she finished delicatly.

"So, is he a good kisser?" Robin asked Georgie, while returning her eyes back at the baby to check the infant's heart rate. Dr. Jones looked over at Dr. Drake.

"Who?" Georgie replied.

"Scott Baio." Robin joked. "You know who." she continued, closing the small door of the incubator. "I'm suprised Epiphany didn't even give you a whole lecture about -"

"Wait she told you?" Dr. Jones interrupted, unraveling a chord wrapped around her right thin ankle on the floor.

"She told me my cousin was giving mouth to mouth resusitation to one of the cute patients who weren't in actual need for it." Dr. Drake implied, recording the baby's vitals down on paper.

"It was just a kiss Robin." Georgie defended, putting the end of her stethascope to the baby's small bare chest. "Dillon and I just got lost in the moment." she finished.

"Mhm." Robin said in her throat, while she tucked the blue pen back inside her white pocket. "That's exactly what I told Epiphany after she caught me and Patrick, sneaking out of the supply closet." she continued. Dr. Jones smirked as she listened to Robin telling the story about her and her husband's spontaneous combution at the hospital when they were first dating. "Two years later - I'm married to him." Dr. Drake finished. Georgie turned her head and looked at her cousin. She knew Robin was hinting to Georgie the fact that sometimes flirtatious and spontaneous combutions can lead to alot more. Georgie doubted it. Every relationship she ever had wasn't so strong in the long term commitment way she always hoped. Usually a 'fling' she'd have with a guy ended within three weeks. Georgie was not one to sleep around either. She kept reserved after her first time with her first love and three other recent exboyfriends. She had morals. Maxie used to tease her about being a twenty four year old 'virgin all over again.' Georgie would spat back at her older sister with a defensive remark and just brush it off her shoulders. It was only a kiss between her and Dillon. Nothing more. Georgie told herself, and returned her attention back to the sick baby.

**Chapter 8 - **_Dr. Ledfoot_

The weekend was great. Saturdays especially. Today her shift was just a few hours compared to monday through friday. When Dr. Jones finishes her residency here at General Hospital, she'll be looking forward to longer Saturdays along with the rest of the week. Sundays however, are reserved to do whatever her heart desires. Shop with Maxie or one of her friends such as Amye from med school, have a few drinks with Robin and Elizabeth, or just a lazy night at her one bedroom apartment drinking anything she had in the refrigerator and while watching a rerun episode of Friends. Or possibly a rented movie she had all week and hadn't had the chance to watch it until then, that needs to go back to the video store the next day, while her puppy Snoopy sits next to Georgie on her four small paws on the soft tan couch.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Jones asked Officer Quartermaine, as he struggled to get out of bed. His muscular arm reached over to grab the corner of a night stand, while he made signs of a struggle. Georgie closed the door behind her and fully entered Dillon's hospital room.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said back, leaning more to the side.

"It looks like you're trying to fall out of bed." said Georgie, walking over to him.

"I need to pee before my bladder bursts." Dillon said, removing the blanket from his legs. "That bedpan is for my eighty eight year old grandmother." he finished, slowly moving his lower body to avoid more tension in his left leg.

"C'mon Mocho Man.." Georgie said, taking his tough arm and wrapping it behind her neck. "bathroom's this way." she finished, as Dillon leaned on her while she helped him walk to the bathroom.

"How's it going in there?" Georgie asked him, while she stood with her back turned and arms folded.

"Fine. Almost done." Dillon answered back behind the door. Moments passed, and Georgie helped Officer Quartermaine return to his bed.

"Do you want anything to eat before your lovely shot in the butt?" Dr. Jones asked him, checking his I.V. drip.

"No. Thanks," he answered. "Epiphany already gave me a tray of breakfast. After giving me quit an earful about last night." he finished, fixing the pillow to comfort his back.

"Uh oh." Georgie teased, tucking the chord behind the wheel of the I.V. carrier. "Was it a bad lecture?" she added.

"No. Probably not as bad as yours Im guessing." Dillon answered with a question.

"The next time you want to smooch with a cute officer, please do it when I'm not around." Georgie quoted her head nurse, while taking a covered needle out of her pocket. Dillon held back a smirk.

"So you think Im.. cute huh?" he asked Georgie. She lightly snorted.

"I didn't say that." she answered him.

"Yeah but you thought about it at least right?" Dillon said, trying to boost his ego. Dr. Jones was quiet. Then spoke.

"You wanna know what Im thinking?" Georgie returned a question.

"What?" Dillon replied, looking at her.

"When is he ever going to shut up, so I can give him this shot in his butt to numb the pain in his leg." Georgie told him, holding the needle in her hand.

"No, no. You're not sticking me with that. No...way Ledfoot. I have no more pain in my leg." Dillon warned. Georgie nodded as he was talking.

"Yeah thats why you couldn't make it to the bathroom by yourself, Officer Quartermaine." Georgie said sarcasticly.

"I was just -" Dillon paused to think of an excuse. Georgie tilted her chin up, waiting for his answer.

"Turn over Quartermaine." she smirked. Dillon rolled his eyes and eventually did what she asked. Dr. Jones finished, and soon walked over to the needle disposal. The room was silent. For about two minutes.

"You know Dr. Ledfoot," Dillon began. "we still need to make that real date." he finished. Georgie sighed.

"Stop calling me Ledfoot. I have a name, use it." Dr. Jones said to him and tossed the used needle into the dispencer.

"Okay fine. Georgie, what are you doing tonight after your shift?" Dillon corrected. She turned around and removed her rubber gloves.

"Why do you care so much about going out on a date with me?" Georgie asked him. Dillon moistened his thick lips and adjusted himself on the bed, then spoke.

"Because when I say I'm going to do something I mean it. I don't back out on my word. Plus I promised my luteniate I'd meet his sister-in-law just so I can have tonight off." Officer Quartermaine explained. There was a slight pause.

"So the only reason why you want to go out with me tonight, is because Jesse told you to?" said Dr. Jones, comprehending as she threw her rubber gloves in the trash bin.

"Thats the only reason." Dillon answered, then took a sip of water Georgie had poured for him earlier. However, he never wanted to admit to her his real reason. Dillon liked Georgie. He was attracted to her. It was obvious by their kiss last night. She liked him too. Their insesive flirting each minute of everyday Dillon was in the hospital was proof. Apparently they got off on the wrong foot when they first met. Georgie seemed to forget how much she disliked Dillon for the lovely ticket she recieved from him that night. Serendipity is a crazy thing she thought to herself.

"Okay. Eight o'clock tonight, like we were supposed to yesturday - until you went and got yourself shot to get out of our date -" she added, causing Dillon to shake his head negativly behind a smirk. "I'm apartment -"

"Apartment 130C on the third floor, Sixth Ave. I'm a floor above you." Dillon finished for her, adding that he didn't live too far away from her.

'Stalker!" Georgie teased.

"Your sister told me." Dillon said, looking in the doctor's brown eyes he began to adore.

"Mm." Dr. Jones said in her throat. "Funny coincidence. You're the idiot who kept me up all night last week, cheering and yelling. I thought the ceiling was going to collapse." she commented, her eyebrows lowered in anger. She then looked at the vital monitor and back at her patient.

"It was the SuperBowl! Lucky and the guys - we, got overly excited." Dillon defended. Georgie shook her head in the negative, and then checked her small silver watch. Mrs. Horton needs her diabetic shot.

"Don't be late Quartermaine. Just because your injured doesnt mean I'm going to take it easy on you." she said, walking over to the door.

"Hey thats not fair Ledfoot. I could have given you a bigger fine than that speeding ticket." said Dillon, watching her leave. He noticed her smile before shutting the door behind her, then heared a loud familar voice in the hall asking if Dillon was in there. Georgie let the woman know and soon her footsteps echoed. Dillon turned his head and met the woman's posture.

"Mom." he said unenthusiasticly, although a little suprised to see her back so soon. Tracy walked to her son's bedside.

"Hi sweetheart. Miss me?" she faked a smile.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be scheming somewhere in Europe?" Dillon asked sarcasticly.

"I had to cut my trip short, lucky for you." Tracy found a stool.

"Well you can go back, because I'm doing fine here without you." Dillon told her. "I have a life, a job, and a roof over my head." he finished.

"A life that involves _nothing_ but playing dectective and a crumy shoebox you call a -" Tracy began, only to be interrupted.

"Mom, why are you even here?! You obviously don't seem to care about me as much as you always claim. What do you want?" Dillon lashed out at her. "I havent heared from you in over six months. No suprise." he added.

"How dare you." she coldly starred at him. "I'm your mother, Dillon!" she raised her voice. "Of course I care about you! So I've been MIA for a few months.. you don't need me here in Port Charles all of the time. You're all grown up son, in case you've forgotten that."

"Oh mom c'mon!" Dillon turned his head in anger and then back at her. "Its not about that okay. No, you know what? I dont' even want to argue about this, anymore. I've gone past being angry with you mom for a long time." Dillon said strongly.

"Sweetheart you think I ENJOY fighting with you?" Tracy asked, her hands on her lap. "Because I don't."

"I dont either. I really dont. But you know something? If you stay in this room any longer all we're going to do is argue." Dillon warned. Tracy looked at her son. It was at that moment she realised how badly she hurt him by being an absent parent throughout his teenaged life, and adulthood. Sure they spoke fequently, but only when it was conveinent enough for one of them to pick up a phone. He'd only see her once in awhile - or every six months like he explained to Georgie - but it still wasn't the same relationship Dillon would have liked to have had with his mother, the way any other normal mother and son would be. Tracy loved him. She just always had a hard time showing it. Not just with Dillon but her other son Ned as well.

"Fine." Tracy said. She soon left the stool. "Just remember one thing Dillon. I'm the only real parent you have left. You're father's the one who doesn't seem to remember you still exist." she finished, and soon abandoned his bedside.

**Chapter 9 - **_To Have And Have Not_

Dillon looked in the mirror and styled his spikey hair with just the right amount of hair product. The clock in his kitchen reminded him his date with Georgie was in less than ten minutes and knew he didn't have to rush. Women take alot longer to get ready and Dr. Jones was probably still shaving her legs, styling her hair, putting on makeup, or something along those lines they usually like to do to get ready for things like this, Dillon's mind spoke as he finished applying product throughout his dark thick hair. The last time he remembered getting ready for a date such as this was two years ago, after he first met his ex-girlfriend Melissa. Dillon loved her wholeheartedly and completely. She had mutual feelings for him as well. They even planned on getting married someday. Fate had a much different agenda for Melissa and Dillon. One neither of them liked or expected. Especially Dillon. After her tragic death Dillon swore to himself he'd never let what happened to his ex-girlfriend, repeat with whoever else he'd manage to care about as much as he cared for Melissa. Thats if he'd ever allow himself to fall so deep and in love with another woman.

Georgie was a wreck. She never felt this nervous before in her entire life. Except for when she had to take her final exam in medical school in order for her to be where she is today in her career choice. Somehow right now she still felt this nervous the way she did then. Her vintage date with Officer Quartermaine in the hospital seemed like a preview of what's to come for tonight and strangly, she wasn't feeling this way then either. Maybe it was the fact that this date - was their real offical one. Georgie took her wet hair out of the white cotton towel and shook her head, gliding her fingers through her locks while the other towel covered her nude body. She searched in her dresser drawer for a pair of underwear and her favorite light pink lacey bra. Dillon grabbed his crutch - still unable to walk on his own without it- that was leaning against his bathroom wall and later took the boque of flowers off of his kitchen table, as he made his way out of his one bedroom apartment.

The question she asked herself in her head was to wear either the short dark skirt, the little black spagetti strap dress, or to be as casual as she is at work by wearing her most comfortable faded blue flared jeans. Then finish off her look by allowing her chesnut brown hair to lay flat freely on her shoulders, with a light flip outward to reveal her short layers. Dr. Jones reached for the little black spagetti strap dress that hung in her closet, and soon set it down flat on her made bed. She heared a knock at her front door of the apartment and hoped just for now it wasn't who she was expecting in the next five minutes. Georgie quickly threw on a long gray tshirt that layed on the bottom of her matress and searched for her pajama shorts. No luck. "Shhit." She cured out a four letter word. Georgie immediatly left her bedroom knowing confediently that her underwear was completly covered.

"Oh please no please please.."she quickly prayed as she scurried to the front door of her one bedroom apartment. The knocking continued, and soon stopped when she opened the brown door.

"Hi." Dillon greeted her.

"Hi." Georgie greeted back behind a polite smile.

"Nice outfit." Officer Quartermaine admired, looking at Georgie's lounging clothes.

"Thanks." Georgie said embarrassed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're early." she finished, still holding the door open half way.

"Only by five minutes." said Dillon.

"Admit it Quartermaine, you're just trying to impress me by showing up at five to eight." said Georgie, making a small joke.

"Never. I just don't like to be late." said Dillon.

"Ah." Georgie moved her head in agreement. "Well I still need to get dressed and do my hair so c'mon in." she added, opening the door fully and grabbing Snoopy before she escaped in the hall. Georgie loved animals. She was glad the owner of the apartment building allowed pets just as long as there was only one in each apartment. She picked the female puppy up and held Snoopy in her arms. Dillon watched her every move and looked at something else when she caught his eyes on her. He entered and she closed the door behind them.

"Here." said Dillon, taking the flowers from around his back and handed her a boque of pale pink roses. She took them and arched her lips in appreciation. Dillon remembered the flourist telling him these kinds of flowers meant friendship. Dillon hoped thats what they could be after tonight. A part of him still not ready to be anything more just yet. She put her nose to the flower petals and inhaled their beautiful jasmine aroma. "My token for, always being loud up there when you're trying to sleep." he added with a soft grin, his hands shyly rested inside his dark blue jean pockets.

"Thank you." Georgie said. "They're very pretty." she finished with the same facial expression. 'So are you.' Dillon thought to himself as he looked at Dr. Jones dressed in nothing more than a long tshirt covering her entire petite body. Their was a pause.

"Um," Georgie put the puppy down on the floor to rome around. Dillon cleared his tense throat and leaned on his crutch. "I - I just have to dry my hair and get changed. Make yourself comfortable and...I'll be right back." she finished.

"Okay. Take your time Ledfoot. We can eat whenever and the movie doesn't start until 10 so, you know." said Dillon.

"K. I won't be long. Promise." said Georgie, and left the living room with a soft smile at him. He winked at her with his left eye and used his crutch to help him walk to the couch and sat down. His eyes wandered at the pictures and the rest of the furniture Georgie had in the small living room.

"What movie are we seeing this time?!" Georgie hollered from the hallway as she walked down it to get to her bedroom.

"Uhh.. To Have and Have Not. It's an old 1944 war romance adventure classic! You know the one we uh, were supposed to watch after Casablanca but kinda - madeout like horny teenagers instead?!" Dillon answered back and returned his eyes back at the picture of a blond haired woman holding a toddler in her lap, with a little girl beside her. Georgie grinned when she remembered their embarrasing grope fest that was interrupted by Epiphany.

"I remember." she said loudly from her room. Curiously, Dillon picked up the photo frame that rested on a small table where the lamp also stood and he held the picture in his hand. The blonde woman looked happy and so did the two children. The smiling little girl on the left with long brown hair looked to be about five years old. The female toddler sitting on the mother's lap, also smiling, had curly dark hair passed her tiny shoulders and brown eyes. Dillon had a huntch that little curly-haired girl was Georgie. He could definalty tell. Just by her eyes and those two cute dimples on the sides of her small cheeks. The corner of Dillon's mouth stretched and he soon put the photo back down where he found it. He heared the blow dryer turn off and spoke.

"So what kind of food are you in the mood for?!" Dillon loudly asked his date. Georgie picked up her brush and began to comb it through her dark wavy hair.

"Uhmm.." she said outloud. "Italian. How about you?!" Dr. Jones answered back, while styling her hair straight using her fingers and an iron. The heat on very low but good enough to get each kink out. Her hair was thinner than it used to be months ago, so she barely had to play with it. Maxie had taken her sister shopping one day and she bought clipin extensions to help hide the appearance of her thinning hair from the kemo. Georgie loved them. They looked and felt just like her natural hair. She was able to style the bottom layer of the extensions in anyway she wanted to. No one but her and Maxie knew the real truth behind her extra volume in her dark locks. Georgie wanted to keep it that way for as long as she could.

"Italian? I can go for some of that." Dillon responded back loudly as he did before.

"Okay. There's um," Georgie dropped her comb. "a nice small Italian restaurant called Tuscany down on Fifth Ave. If you want to go there!" she said to Dillon from her bedroom.

"Sure. I already have everything covered though Ledfoot!" Dillon answered back from the living room.

"Good." Georgie said to herself, and twisted the cap open of her waterproof mascera then bringing the small brush to her long eyelashes. Moments later, Georgie grabbed her pills and put them in her small purse and soon entered the living room.

"Ready?" she asked her date. Dillon turned his head away from another picture and brought his attention to the woman standing on his right. His eyes studied Georgie and scanned her like lasers. His heart actually raced. He felt as though he was in a movie scene and this was the part when the two characters who disliked each other - suddenly enjoyed one other's company. And Georgie was his leading lady, leaving him captivated. She looked different from how he's used to seeing her in a white coat with her professional name tag on her upper chest. Different, but very beautiful in his eyes. Even on the night they first met. Her legs appeared long and smooth. Her hips just the right amount of curvature as the little black knee lenght dress greatfully defined the rest of Georgie's petite curvy body. The spagetti straps layed perfectly on her soft -skin shoulders, while her dark hair layed freely on them and was flipped slightly outward to reveal her short layers just the way she wanted. Her makeup was light and simple, enhancing her natural beauty. Dillon inhaled to catch his breath and stood up.

"Yeah." he answered her with a smile. Georgie locked her apartment, her puppy sat at the front door and cried, and they headed out of the building.

"Dillon," Georgie began as she saw her friend walking very dependent with the crutch to the car.

"Yeah?" he asked as he grabbed the handle on the car door to open it for her.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive? I mean you've only been just released from the hospital today. Do you want me to-"

"Ohh no Ledfoot. You're not getting behind the wheel." Dillon shook his head in the negative. "I'm perfectly capable of driving." he finished. Georgie pouted like a child and nodded her head, then entered Dillon's dark blue mustang while his police car sat at the PCPD parking lot. He shut Georgie's door and soon found the driver's seat.

Tuscany sounded like a nice place to dine for their first offical date, but Dillon had already made reservations for two at a different fancy Italian restaurant. The male host of Bella Roma greeted the young couple and showed them to an available table near the window. Dillon scored major points with Georgie when he pulled out her chair for her. She took a mental note to thank him for it. Maybe Officer Quartermaine is showing his true self and isn't so bad as she first thought a few days ago. Of course, the types of men she dated in the past always seemed nice at first and broke her heart later. She liked Dillon. Spending time with Officer Quartermaine while he was hospitalized, she grew to like him. The whole speeding ticket scenerio was her own fault. Georgie knew that. She just had a little fun teasing Dillon about it. She theorized Dillon also enjoyed calling her ledfoot even though she may not like it. So they were even. The waitress came and took the couple's order of spagetti and meatballs. That meal seemed to be both of their favorites since everytime they had dinner together in the hospital it was all they ate.

"This is a nice place," Georgie began after the waitress left. "better than eating spagetti at General Hospital." she finished, laying her arms crossed on the table.

"Yeah," he said and exhaled a small chuckle. "the food is definatly alot better here." he added, scratching the back of his head sideways. Georgie found herself somehow liking when he did that. She tucked a piece of her dark chesnut brown hair behind her left ear.

"You know when I was a little girl," Dr.Jones began. Dillon rested his forearms on the edge of the round table covered with a burgendy table cloth and listened to her. "I used to play with play-doh all of the time and make all kinds of 'food' with it, and Maxie would be the guest at my restaurant." she continued. The corner of Dillon's mouth stretched slightly then returned straight again.

"What you never had like, those - easy bake ovens?" he asked, taking his hand and resting his palm near his chin while his fingers layed on his smooth shaven face.

"No I had one of those too." Georgie answered him. "Play-doh was alot easier to use because I knew I wouldn't burn it if I wanted to make a cake." she finished, with a light smile again. Dillon immediatly found her dimple on the corner of her cheek and he returned the same facial expression. Within just a few long minutes later, as the two continued to talk up a storm, the food had finaly arrived. Dillon made a joke and Georgie laughed. She soon couldn't enjoy the spagetti any longer or her friend's company, when all of a sudden she felt a little woozy. Dillon noticed her eyes wandering heavily and he put his fork down.

"What is it? Are you okay?" he asked her with deep concern. Georgie opened her heavy eyes and turned her head back at Dillon.

"It's - it's nothing. I'll be fine I just -" she paused to catch her breath, and tossed her napkin cloth down next to her plate of food. "Will you excuse me, for a minute? I need to use the bathroom." she covered. Georgie was so occupied with Dillon and getting to know each other more, she completely lost track of time and omitted to take her meds.

"Yeah sure," Dillon answered. "No problem. You alright?" he added, reaching across the table to touch her hand in comfort.

"Yeah." she smiled another time that night, answering him in a low tone. "I just have a headache. I'm gonna go take some aleve." she finished.

"K." said Dillon.

"Don't you dare think about eating anything off of my plate Quartermaine while I'm gone." Georgie teased, as she escaped from the chair.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Dillon promised, watching her leave the table.

Georgie went to the back of the restaurant and found the ladies' room. Sure it would have been easier to just pop a pill in her mouth at the table, but she wasn't ready to explain to Dillon just yet about why she has to force horse size pills down her throat. A much older woman than Dr. Jones left the facility and Georgie then unzipped her dark purse. She held out her left hand while two large white medical pills fell out of the small container and landed in her palm. She turned off the faucet after using the water to help the meds slid down her throat to treat the cancer cells in her breasts from multiplying faster. Georgie exhaled with exhaustion and found herself in the mirror. Her hair was the way she wanted. Her makeup light and natural. There was a good looking, decently great guy out there still waiting for her at the table. She felt happy tonight. She somehow still ached inside. Georgie looked back at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, and her eyes began to fill with tears. She sobed lightly and deeply, realising this cancer took alot out of her. And was ruining her life. Including making her so affraid to fall deep for someone again and even more scared to lose them because of this evil thing growing inside her. She exhaled weepingly, and tilted her head down closing her brown eyes. Georgie then sniffled and brought her head back up straight, wipping her wet cheeks and underneath her eyes. Thank goodness for waterproof mascera. She did not want to leave any trace of water marks on her face or smudged make-up from her tears. Georgie dried her eyes completly and soon left the bathroom to return to Dillon.

**Chapter 10 - **_The Taste of Rain_

After dinner, and Georgie trying to convince Dillon about four times she's okay, they left Bella Roma and headed to the movie theatre The Monecrean just a few miles away. Their tickets were bought and both of them found the refreshment stand.

"What can I get for ya tonight?" asked a male employee behind the couner.

"Uhh one diet coke -" Dillon began, telling the teenaged boy Georgie's order after he asked her what she wanted first.

"Regular," Georgie corrected him. She hated diet soda and never understood why it couldn't taste a little decent. Even if it was because it was a diet beverage.

"Sorry." Dillon told his date, and returned his head back at Logan.

"One regular coke, easy on the ice, medium tub of buttered popcorn," he ordered.

"Extra butter." Georgie added.

"Yes. Yes..extra butter. Um," Dillon paused and looked at Georgie.

"Sno Caps." she grinned excitedly.

"Dude, are you serious? I love those." he said to Georgie, Logan waited to take the rest of their order. She shook her head positivly. "One box of Sno-Caps, and one medium Dr. Pepper." Dillon said back to the teenager behind the refreshments stand.

"You got it." said Logan.

"Do You want anything else?" Dillon asked Georgie who stood next to him.

"No Im good, thanks. Get whatever else you want though." she answered him.

"K." said Dillon behind a soft smile. He found himself doing that alot tonight. Logan put their orders on the couner and rang up the total price.

"Comes to $11.50." he said. Dillon handed him a twenty dollar bill and recieved his exact change back. "Enjoy the show." Logan added.

"Thanks man." said Dillon and put his wallet back in his pocket.

"Thank you." Georgie repeated politly.

"Got it?" Dillon asked his date, handing Georgie the tub of popcorn and box of chocolate candy.

"Yep." she answered, and began walking towards theatre three as Dillon carried their drinks. Georgie noticed he was limping. "Dillon where's your crutch? You shouldn't be walking with all of your weight on that leg." she said, as they walked down a hallway.

"Its in the car." he answered her. "I'm fine. I honestly don't need the crutch, really. I can walk without it. Im just not putting alot of pressure on my left leg." Dillon explained. Georgie gave him a stern look as they walked to the door of theatre three.

"What? Im fine." He said, looking back at her while they were standing at the doors.

"Dont pretend with me Dillon. Once this movie is over, and we get back home or whatever, you're using that crutch again until you can walk without limping." Georgie advised him.

"Yes Doctor." Dillon teased, and she opened the door for them.

The theatre was practicaly full and the lights were still on, waiting for everyone to be settled. Georgie and Dillon discovered two empty seats in the fourth front row on the right and sat down. They picked a great night for visiting The Moccerean. Tonight's viewings were just the classics. The genre in theatre three was a black and white thriller romance. The couple sitting in the fourth row, were a part of their own romance movie so it seemed. Georgie had a weakness for romance films. Especially the classics. Dillon did not forget that when Georgie told him this while they watched Casablanca during their vintage date. He made sure hours ago that tonight was when this movie theatre was showing Georgie's favorite type of movie. He'd find a way for them to watch a classic one way or another, even if it weren't possible. She did operate on him after all. And wether Dillon wanted to admit to himself or not, he clearly was begining to fall for her.

"Excuse me, um," said a teenage boy, Damien Spinelli interrupting Dillon and Georgie's conversation and passing of popcorn. They turned their heads at him standing in the aisle. "Dr. Pretty Bru-Bruenette One," he studdard with nerves while looking at Dr. Jones. "and um Officer Spikey Guy. Could we possibly - The Blonde One and my Righteous Crew, and I the Jackel maybe, get by to those seats over -" he continued.

"Oh sure." said Georgie, understanding the Spinelli language and kindly rised from her seat at the end of the aisle. Dillon soon got up too, allowing Spinelli, Lulu, Cooper, and Sage to get by.

"Thank you." said Sage Alcazar.

"Mhm." Georgie replied, as the girl scooted by Dr. Jones.

"Thanks." repeated Cooper, holding his girlfriend's hand.

"No problem." said Dillon. They sat back down. "He's an, odd character huh?" Officer Quartermaine quietly said to Dr.Jones, and reached his hand inside he cartoned tub for some buttered popcorn.

"Well so are you but I'm not complaining." Georgie stated, putting a few puffed pieces of corn in her mouth. Dillon snickered and put the straw in his soda. "He's a good kid." Georgie continued. "Really sweet and friendly to me whenever I'm at Kelly's." she chewed with her mouthful. Dillon understood her.

"I think he might have a crush on you Dr.Ledfoot." Dillon said, reaching for more popcorn.

"Really?" Georgie asked, then swallowed and looked at her date. "Why would you say that?" she finished.

"Well he could barely spit out a word when he looked at you." Dillon answered. "And Im starting to see why." he continued. Georgie just returned his eyes and kept silent, theorizing what Dillon could mean by that. Her facial movement with a slight twitch of her eyebrow and bottom lip signified her confusion. Dillon leaned in closer to her. "You look amazing tonight and I'm glad we did this." he finished. Georgie lightly licked the butter off of her lips and smirked.

"Someone wants to get lucky tonight." she said. Dillon let out an amused breath.

"No, Im not. I'm not trying to do that. I promise." he swore behind a small grin. Georgie repeated the same facial expression. Officer Quartermaine continued with a straighter face. "In all seriousness, I really am having a great time tonight with you, Georgie. I haven't laughed this much since - well forever. So thanks for that, and letting me take you out tonight for real." he finished. Georgie folded her lips then slightly nodded, letting them free again.

"Your welcome Dillon." she smiled delicatly. "Im having a great time too." she finished. Their eyes studied each other and both were silent. The lights in the theatre dimmed to almost pitch black and soon the couple met the large flickering screen, reading the opening credits to To Have and Have Not.

Between each scene every now and then Dillon discretely glanced over at Dr. Jones, admiring how the flickering of the film would bounce off of that face he began to profoundly like so much. Her hair, her deep brown eyes, her thin but smooth lips, also made him produce clamy hands and sent an electric shock throughout his entire body. Dillon wasn't much of a believer in love at first sight. The woman sitting next to him and smiling softly at a romantic moment in the movie, she just might be the one making him believe in it otherwise. When Dillon wasn't gazing at her Georgie found herself ocassionally glance over at Officer Quartermaine, admiring every little physical detail about the man eating sno-caps beside her. Experiencing the same exciting electrical shock throughout her body each time her brown eyes gandered at Dillon. She liked that feeling. Georgie realised she felt better to laugh with him than be crying with herself somewhere else. Out of all of Dr. Jones' past dates Maxie usually hooked her up with, Georgie never had this much fun or truely connected with anyone else than she had with Dillon tonight. In a way it scared Georgie. She fell easily. And her heart broke too many times for her to count. Most importantly she feared allowing herself to fall in love with this one and never getting the chance to be with Dillon for as long as she wanted. Officer Quartermaine handed Georgie the box of chocolate candy and she poured some small pieces of Sno-Caps in her hand.

"Hungry much Ledfoot?" he asked Georgie, when she put a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth along with the chocolate drops. She shook her head in the negative, letting the chocolate melt on top of the popcorn in her mouth. She then swallowed.

"You put some sno-caps," she said quietly, showing Dillon the famous Sno-Caps popcorn theatre recipe. "in your hand, and mix it with some popcorn." Georgie dumped a few pieces of chocolate candy in both of their palms, and gave Dillon some buttered popcorn. "Then put it all in your mouth and -" Georgie paused and demonstrated. "Mm. Let the chocolate melt on top of the popcorn." she murmured, looking at him.

"You're really strange." Dillon teased. "And, a pig." he added, causing his date to lightly giggle with her mouth full. He could not help but to grin back. She swallowed some.

"Just try it. I promise you, you'll like it." said Georgie, wipping her mouth with the tips of her thin fingers and forgetting she had a napkin on her lap. Dillon tried the strange combo and enjoyed the puffy chocolate food melting in his mouth.

"Mm. Not bad." said Dillon, finishing his chew.

"See, I told you." said Georgie.

Act two, scene six was now playing on the giant screen in black and white and Humphrey Bogart was heared loud and clear. Georgie was angry with herself for not bringing something to put over her cold arms. Dillon looked over at his friend and noticed her arms were folded under her bossums. He could feel her lightly shaking beside him as her shoulder was pressed against his.

"Hey," Dillon whispered to Dr.Jones. She turned her head his direction. "You okay? You're not cold are you?" he asked.

"Just a little bit. Think the air conditioner is on full blast or something." Georgie whispered back. Dillon hesitated, then extended his right arm and wrapped it around Georgie, holding her closer to him. She hesitated as well, and allowed herself to rest against the side of Dillon's body.

"This better?" he asked again. She nodded.

"Yeah." Georgie lightly smiled up at him. "Thanks." she quietly responded back.

"No problem Ledfoot." he whispered behind a gentle stretch of his full lips. His hand cupped her soft shoulder in his palm while Georgie sat comfortly next to his warm body. He could smell the sweet aroma of her perfume and the lavishing scent of Herbal Essences in her silky hair. Georgie admired his intreuging colonge and felt sheer comfort of being held in Officer Quartermaine's arms while he enjoyed holding her, as they watched Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall fall in love right along with them.

"_You know you dont have to act with me, Steve."_ said the actress as Silm. "_You don't have to say anything and you don't have to do anything. Not a thing. Oh, maybe just whistle. You know how to whistle, don't you Steve? You just put your lips together and...blow."_

While the actors kissed in the following scene, Georgie discovered herself in a much more comfortable position with her head resting against Dillon's broad shoulder. Despite her old feelings she used to have for him four days ago after they met, that did not matter. Georgie was enjoying tonight. She obviously began to tolerate Officer Quartermaine probably more than she thought she could. His shoulder was the best place to rest her head right now. Dillon did not mind at all. He was also enjoying tonight. And besides the fact he liked Dr. Jones more now than ever before in the past few days, Dillon began loving how the contour of Georgie's body felt in his arms. He secretly was hoping about three scenes ago he'd find a way for her to be in them. Of course, Officer Quartermaine was mentaly scrutinizing of how to go about his master plan while moments earlier he finished the last of his soda. The temperature of the theatre making his date a little chilly, now that to him was the perfect advantage.

Thunder loudly echoed outside. Lightening cracked and light up the starfilled April sky. Finally the rain came pouring down and soaked everyone and everything it came into contact with. Bringing an umbrella never crossed Dillon or Georgie's mind.

"Oh man look at it out there," Dillon said to his date, walking next to him as they came to the front door to leave The Monocrean Movie Duplex Theater. "I hope the windows on my car are up." he finished while opening the door for her.

"So do I." said Georgie, exiting first.

The rain loudly poured on top of their heads as soon as they met the outside. The couple quickly scurried to Dillon's blue mustang after leaving the concrete steps. Georgie hustled to avoid getting completely drentched. Dillon had beat her to her side of the car, standing in the rain to open the passenger's door.

"Whoa!" Georgie shrieked, when one of her feet met a small but deep pothole in the parking lot. She tripped and her purse fell to the ground. Dillon caught Dr. Jones and she fell in his arms. They both froze for a few seconds, returning each other's gaze as the rain continued to heavily fall down on their bodies. Georgie discretely swallowed hard in her throat, and soon took her foot out of the hole while her deep brown eyes were occupied with the chocolate brown ones starring back at her. Dillon's hands securely holding her wet petite back and waist for support. Their heads were inches apart in length.

"Be uh, be - careful. Ledfoot." Dillon murmured to her in a low tone of his voice. Georgie was still silent looking up at Officer Quartermaine, their wet lips capable of touching each other. She had to. She wanted to desperatly wether it was right or not. He had to. And with every fiber of his being he wanted to too just as much as she did. The rain drops fell onto their eyelashes. Georgie's right hand was still clentching Dillon's dark wet shirt, while her other hand sat on one of his forearms. A few strands of her wet dark hair were near the front of her face, and Dillon swept the drentched strands away using his fingers. Within a split second later, Dr. Jones and Officer Quartermaine's lips collided together. The kiss was sensual. Soft at first and soon became more intense. It felt good for both of them. Definatly better than any chocolate candy ever made. Most of all the kiss felt right, as their lips continued to massage against each others. Dillon soon held both of her cheeks inside his palms, while their kiss grew deeper and passionatly lingered as the rain showered them harder.

**Chapter 11 - **_Drying Off_

The rain continued to heavily shower Georgie and Dillon as they told each other's lips a secret. The parking lot was filled with cars and some were pulling out. People without umbrellas scurried to their vehicles. A few small children witnessed the deep kiss between the doctor and police officer. Momentarily, the only two people in the world and in the parking lot were Officer Quartermaine and Dr. Jones. They enjoyed every seconds of tasting each other's smooth lips. His heart wanted to keep going. Hers begged him to. Dillon sluggishly removed his mouth from hers, breaking their deep epic kiss.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Dillon, opening his eyes while his palms still held her now wet cheeks.

"N - No, it's okay." Georgie exhaled back the same way and returned her eyes at him.

"Is your uh," Dillon tucked a piece of her dark wet hair behind Georgie's ear. "Is your foot okay?" he finished. She heared her thoughts speak of how caring he's been to her all night.The corner of Georgie's mouth stretched slightly at his concern.

"Yeah. Its fine." Dr. Jones replied, looking up at him. "How 'bout you and I get outta this rain before our clothes turn transparent?" she added, her one hand on his side while the other palm still rested on his chest.

"You got it." Dillon smiled. He removed his hands from her cheeks and opened the passenger's door for her.

The rain calmed, but still fell although much lighter than thirty minutes ago. Dillon parked his car in front of the apartment building in a spot reserved for the tenants only, and limped his way over to Georgie's side of the car. She already had her door open and met him there. They walked to the front of the apartment complex.

"Now remember these are steps Ledfoot, so _carefully_ walk up them." Dillon teased, as he walked next to her.

"Shutup." Georgie said behind an amused laugh, and searched inside her purse for her apartment key as they made their way up the stairs. The elevator opened and took them up to the third floor.

"No I'm serious, the actor who played Chunck in that movie is now a lawyer." said Georgie, as her and Dillon exited the elevator.

"Really? What's his lawfirm, The Truffle Shuffle? No way Ledfoot. I dont believe you." Dillon said, following her down the hallway.

"Fine. But I've watched The Goonies one hundred thousand times and the commentary about twice to know. He even said it himself." Georgie defended.

"Just one hundred thousand? You really are a Goonie." said Dillon, as they turned a corner and stopped at apartment room 130C.

"So," Dillon spoke up first. "Um. This was uh, this was great." he tripped on words. Georgie took notice he always seems to scratch the back of his head sideways whenever he's nervous.

"

Yeah." she smiled, her hands shyly playing with the strap of her small dark purse held in front of her. She looked up at him. "It was. I had a really great time with you Dillon." she finished, revealing her dimples.

"Yeah. Yeah me too." he said back behind the same expression. "We should definatly do it again sometime. If you want." he finished.

"Sure. I'd really like that." Georgie agreed, bashfully wrapping the strap around her thin fingers.

"Good. Me too." replied Dillon. He quickly ran his fingers along the side of his head, through his spikey hair. "Alright well, goodnight Led-" he paused."Georgie." he corrected himself. By this point she did not mind her nickname he had for her. She just didn't tell him she grew attached to it over the past few days.

"Goodnight." Georgie replied back, giving him her signature smile he easily began to adore so much. Dillon started to limp away and Dr. Jones inserted the key into the lock. She paused.

"Dillon," she said loudly before he left around the corner. Dillon turned around and faced his friend. Georgie placed her right hand on the door frame while the other hung at her side. She meet his eyes from across the hall. "Do you um," she swallowed, then tucked a piece of her wet hair behind her other ear. "Do you wanna come in for awhile? I can throw your shirt in the dryer, so you don't have to do it yourself and shrink it." she finished. He exhaled behind a grin and lowered his head in thought.

"Sure." he replied, returning his spikey haired head back up. Georgie unlocked the door and he followed her inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Hi Snoopy." Georgie said happily to her female golden retriever puppy, trotting over to the living room as the dog's tail waged uncontrolably. Dr. Jones picked her up and pet her animal while Dillon leaned on the back of the couch. "Do you want a drink or something?" asked Georgie, as she rubbed behind Snoopy's ear. The room was silent and Dillon just kept his eyes on her. "Dillon?" she repeated when he didn't answer and turned her head at him. He must have thought I was talking to the dog, she wondered.

"Hm?" he said in his throat.

"Can I get you a beer, soda, anything?" she asked him once more.

"Oh. Naw." he finaly answered. "Actually yeah, a beer sounds good. Whatta you got?" Dillon changed his mind.

"Walk this way Officer, and we'll check it out." said Georgie, then headed towards her small kitchen on the left while still holding Snoopy. "If you can still walk on that gimpy leg of yours." she added, turning on the kitchen light switch as Dillon followed her.

"I dunno. Catching your fall really threw out my back Ledfoot." Dillon joked back.

"You're hilareous." Georgie hoaxed, as she put the puppy down on the lenolym checkered floor. Dillon admired her flexibility while she bent down. His eyes locked on her long shinny smooth legs and perfect curved hips.

"Um.." Georgie browsed through her fridge."Corona, Budweiser, Dr.Pepper, milk.. flavored water." she finished.

"Corona, definatly." Dillon suggested, taking off his jacket and set it on the back of the chair.

"Ditto." Georgie agreed, then grabbed two bottles of alcohol from the top shelf before closing the refridgerator. She handed Dillon his.

"Thanks." he said, taking it from her. Georgie took a few sips with him then beltched out a big burp and excused herself.

"Nice one Ledfoot." Dillon said behind a grin.

"I know." she smirked, then took another sip. They soon left the kitchen together and entered the spaceous living room. Dillon made himself comfortable on the sofa while Georgie headed to her bedroom to change, promising him she wont take long this time. After slipping into a pair of night shorts and a soft pink waist length cotton t-shirt, Dr. Jones rumaged through her closet for one of her ex-boyfriend's clothes to lend to Dillon until his shirt and pants dried. The former losers who broke her heart never saw any of their missing t-shirts ever again. She wasn't a theif. Just a borrower.

"How's that leg by the way?" Georgie asked her friend when she entered back into the living room,carrying a shirt and pair of dark blue pants. Dillon turned his head at the sound of her voice he had gotten to know so well.

"Thanks." he said, when she handed him dry clothes. "Not too bad actually. Just a little sore from walking on it all night." he answered her.

"You should have used your crutch." Dr. Jones advised and sat down on the arm of the couch next to him. "It wasn't such a good idea to put the slightest amount of pressure on it yet." she finished.

"I'm fine.It's really not a big deal Dr.Ledfoot. Whose are these anyway?" asked Dillon, observing the clothes in his lap.

"Scott's." Georgie answered. "He doesn't really need them anymore." she finished.

"Old boyfriend huh?" said Dillon, putting his beer down on the coffee table.

"Yep." replied Georgie. "Coaster Quartermaine!" she warned, watching him.

"Wow. Sorry." he said, and placed the beer bottle on a small coaster.

"What? I hate ring marks." Georgie told him. Before she could reach to pick up her beverage from the middle table she witnessed Dillon removing his dark damp t-shirt, revealing his six pack abs. Being a police officer definatly agrees with him. Her heart began to beat at a more rapid pace than before. The same fast rapid beat Officer Quartermaine's pumped while he studied her legs and hips earlier.

"Where should I toss 'em?" Dillon asked her, holding his damp navy blue shirt and looking at her.

"Ut -" Georgie choked on words, mesmorized by his built abdomen and solid chest. "I'll just put it in the hamper." she breathed, getting off the arm of the sofa and holding out her hands to take his damp shirt.

"Okay. Thanks." said Dillon, giving them to her.

"Mhm." she said in her throat. He then rised from the couch and removed his soaked jeans right in front of her, standing only in his boxers. Georgie turned her head the other way, hoping she didn't seem to obvious at checking him out in the corner of her eyes. She knew he was undressing in front of her on purpose. She did tease him with her short outfit earlier when he picked her up for ther date tonight. It was only payback. Officer Quartermaine was now fully dressed and Georgie found her way to the bathroom, tossing his clothes in the white hamper. She'll eventually put them in the dryer downstairs in the building basement, later. Georgie returned to meet Dillon back in the living room and saw him interacting playfully with Snoopy next to his left thigh. Dr. Jones smiled lightly when she witnessed her puppy grabbing Dillon's hand with her two small front paws, as her brown tail wagged.

"I think she likes you." said Georgie, joining him on the sofa by sitting back down on the arm of the couch. Dillon moved over on the other coushin so she'd have a softer place to sit.

"She? I thought she was a he." said Dillon, rubbing the dog's belly.

"Yeah," Georgie answered, as she saw an open spot next to him and sat on the coushin. "I couldn't think of a good name for her when I bought her and, Snoopy just seemed to fit." she finished.

"From Peanuts?" he turned his head at her and the side of his mouth stretched.

"Yeah." she laughed lightly. "I'm a dork I know." she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear that fell in front of her face.

"Yeah you are." Dillon agreed. "But in a way, so am I. So we're even." he finished.

The night continued, and the couple enjoyed each other's company as thunder and lightening surrounded Port Charles. Dillon was on his second bottle of Corona he asked for, while Georgie was just finishing her first. She would have gotten herself another round of her favorite alcoholic beverage, but it wouldn't mix well with her treatment medication.

"You're kiddin' me, you've never been to New Orleans during Mardi Gra?" Dillon asked Georgie.

"Nope. I've always wanted to go there. Just never had the chance." replied Dr.Jones, sitting with her legs Indian style on the couch, her body facing Dillon.

"Yeah my," he paused. "my ex-fiance always wanted me to take her there too. We actually were supposed to go but - things changed."

"Ex-fiance." Georgie repeated. "What happend to her? Why didn't you get married? If you dont mind me asking." she added.

"No it's cool. Um." Dillon said. He slowly ran his finger along the opening of the blue beer bottle while looking down. "She uh," he cleared his throat. "she died two years ago." he revealed, then looked back up at his friend.

"Oh wow. Dillon, I'm so sorry." Georgie sympathized.

"Thanks. I haven't - " he swallowed. "Gosh I haven't talked about Melissa in a longtime." he breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -" Georgie started, removing her elbow from resting on the head of the sofa.

"No," Dillon interrupted. "No it's fine. Stop apologizing. I dont know I mean, I guess I always figured it'd be easier to just - pretend like none of it happened and she's just someone who I never met before. You know?" Officer Quartermaine implied. Georgie nodded her head in complete understanding, as she looks at Dillon and continued to listen. "Somehow no matter if I'm thinking about her or not I," he paused again. "the pain of losing her is still there." he finished.

"It's an inevitable feeling Dillon." Georgie consoled. "You can't hide from it wether you want to or not." she finished, looking back at him with deep sadness in her eyes. They've only known each other for nearly almost a week. He could still recognize the hurt in those beautiful dark brown eyes of hers he grew to like so much.

"Sounds like you know from experience." said Dillon, returning her gaze. Georgie picked her cuticle, still silent.

"Actually, yeah I do." she murmurred in a low tone. "My mom died from breast cancer when I was three years old." she finished. She wanted to tell him she was diagnosed with the same illness. She just was not sure how. And still affraid to open up to him yet about it. She told herself he should know, and she planned on telling him eventually. If not now, but soon. It was Dillon's turn to offer his sympathy. She took it.

"That had to have been hard on you and Maxie. Growing up without a mother. Especially you, kinda still a baby." said Dillon.

"I think it was the hardest on my dad." Georgie said, lowering her head and playing with a small zipper on the side of the coushin. "He loved my mother so much and completely fell apart after her death." she looked back up at Dillon. "Not just because he had to raise two little brats of stepdaughters by himself - who complained about his cooking - " she added. Dillon slightly smiled at her comment. "Mac just, didn't know how to be himself without her." she shrugged. "My mom was his whole world." Georgie finished, her voice cracked. Dillon placed his hand on her small forearm that layed on the back of the couch. There was silence. For about three seconds. Their eyes met again.

"Funny thing isn't it." Dillon stated.

"What's that?" Georgie answered with a question. She felt a tear begining to emurge and wipped her right cheek before it could fall any further.

"Love." Dillon replied. "Being so -" he searched for the right word. "Infatuated with someone that nothing else matters. Becomes intense." he concluded. His hand still touching her soft skinned arm.

"Now there's where you and I differ, Quartermaine." Georgie said. "Being _in love_ with someone. It's - a guilty pleasure I haven't had the chance to indulge in." she confessed.

"Bummer." said Dillon. Georgie smiled, revealing her dimples. The room was quiet once more. Not the usual awkward silence on a first date, but a comfortable what-to-say-or -do- next silence between them.

"So Officer Quartermaine," Georgie teased. "what made you want to be a jerk and give me a speeding ticket?" she asked, using her free arm to reach over and put her beer bottle back down on a coaster.

"Because..you were breaking a law.." Dillon reminded her.

"No - why did you want to be a cop?" Georgie explained. "Mac told me you just joined the force six months ago." she finished. Dillon deeply inhaled, turned his head and looked at his friend's soft small arm he rested his hand on. He then exhaled and spoke.

"I didn't always want to be a cop. Chasing crimals just didn't seem as exciting as making movies. What I really wanted was to be a film director." he answered her.

"Then what changed your mind?" Georgie asked another question, curious. Dillon blinked, and took another breath.

"Melissa." he told her. "We uh," Dillon swallowed hard in his throat again. "We just finished watching a movie we rented that night.It was late so, we just decided to go straight to bed. We were both too exhausted to do anything else." he looked up at Georgie with a smirk. She returned it, comprehending what he meant. He brought his chocolate brown eyes back down to where they were before. "It was about, two in the morning and Melissa heared a shattering noise coming from the living room in our apartment." Dillon continued sadness in his voice, while he gently brushed his thumb back and forth along Georgie's soft skin of her arm.

"I checked it out and told her to stay in the bedroom." his voice became less husky. "She was always stubborn and Miss I'm Not Affraid, and followed me. The burgler was sychotic and started pointing a gun at both of us if we came any closer. I told her to call the police, and like an idiot - I must have triggered him to shoot at the wall. The guy told me to shutup but I tried to reason with him. He pointed the gun at Melissa," Dillon chocked. Georgie reached to touch the side of his smooth shaven face, and sat her palm there for a moment as her lips frowned in sympathy. She then gently brushed her hand along the side of his cheek and down to his chest, until it met his knee. "I stood in front of her body to block his aim. Apparently I didn't sheild her like I thought. The gun went off," Dillon's eyes swelled with tears. "and Melissa collapsed to the floor. Covered in blood."

"Dillon." Georgie whispered, slidding her arm out from under his palm and held his head. She mentally cursed at herself for even asking him those questions and causing him to get this emotional. He sniffled. He was too mocho to cry in front of his friend. And they _were_ friends now. They considered each other to be. Both secretly hoping and wanting to eventually become more than just that, if time and their hearts allowed it to happen. The chemisrty between them was clearly there. Their kiss in the hospital and in the rain was all the proof they needed. It was the uncertainty of residual hurt from their pasts that kept them from admitting it otherwise.

"I needed to become a cop so if I could just - catch a few criminals it would make me feel at ease," Dillon began again, now looking at Georgie. "to know I did something to prevent from what happened to Melissa won't happen to anyone else. And then maybe I could stop being so angry at myself for not being able to protect her." he quieted with sorrow. Georgie was at a loss of words. She kept hold of his hand that rested on the back of the couch and delicatly brushed her thumb along his left knee with her other hand. They had recently just met, but to them it felt as if they've known each other for years rather than days.

"It wasn't your fault Dillon." Georgie reassured him. He wanted to believe her.

"I try to tell myself that everyday." said Dillon.

"Then believe it. I know its hard. From what you told me, you did all that you could to protect her. I didn't know Melissa, but I can gaurantee you she doesn't blame you either." Georgie told him sincerely. Dillon exhaled discretely.

"I know this might sound a little forward but, you're amazing Jones." said Dillon.

"Wow. What happend to Ledfoot?" Georgie asked.

"Nothing. You still are one." Dillon answered, dragging their joined hands down to the couch coushin in between them.

"Good to know." said Georgie. They both exchanged soft smiles once more. They weren't drunk at all. Dillon would need more than two beers to even get a buzz. Including Georgie. Their entire conversation that stormy night was completely deep and sober talk. And they both realised just how much more they connected tonight.

Another hour had passed and Dillon did not want to keep Georgie from not being able to get up for work the next morning. She knew he had to wake up early also, and walked him to her front door of the apartment.

"Thanks for drying my clothes." said Dillon, standing in the doorframe.

"No problem. I had fun." Georgie smiled, holding the doornob on the other side.

"Yeah me too. Definatly." Dillon agreed.

"Thanks for getting me wet." said Georgie. They both tried to hold back a laugh, knowing how incredibly erotic that sounded on every sexual level. "I - soaking me, when we kissed in the, yeah." Georgie rambled. "Goodnight Quartermaine." she finished.

"Goodnight Georgie." Dillon grinned. She closed her apartment door after he walked away and leaned her head back onto the wood, closing her brown eyes in embarrasement. Officer Quartermaine shook his head in the negative and smiled at the thought of Georgie and her cute embarassed face he knew she had on right now, while he pushed a button to enter the elevator.

_to be continued.._


	2. Chapter 12  The Morning After

**Chapter 12 - **_Morning After_

The constant beeping of the annoying alarm clock buzzing next to his bed echoed in Dillon's ears while he deeply slept on his stomach. Spending much of his time with Georgie last night had him worn out. 6:15 in the morning came way too soon. The buzzing continued and Dillon finally awoke from his comatic deep sleep. He grunted angrily and hit the button on the digital clock. Officer Quartermaine sluggishly exited his bed, put on his comfortable pants over his boxers and found the bathroom.

Georgie yawned as she walked to the kitchen in her pajamas, heading towards the coffee machine. She was awake, but her eyelids seemed to have gained a few pounds and mistaken the ice tea mix container for the foldgers coffee. She dumped contents of the ice tea mix into the coffee filter by mistake and soon realised her mishap. She sighed frustrated.

"Great." she said, taking out the coffee filter. "Now I'll be having Lemon Gourmet."

Dillon cracked open an egg and let the insides fall onto the frying pan. He thought about calling her while his breakfast was cooking. There had to have been a reason why she gave him her number. If she didn't like him in return she wouldn't have had invited Dillon into her apartment for a night cap. Maybe Georgie was busy getting ready to go to the hospital and now might not be the best time. Dillon flipped the egg over to cook on its other side. Maybe during lunch when they're both on break would be better. Or so his mind wondered.

Dr. Jones poured herself a cup of French Vanilla coffee while the bread in the toaster was heating up. She lightly blew into the small mug to keep from burning her tongue. The phone didn't ring. It was too early for him to call. He's probably getting ready for work and it's just not the best time for him to call. Georgie thought to herself, after putting the coffee cup to her lips. Before she could think of any other scenarios of when Dillon would call her the toast popped up. Georgie set her hot drink down and rescued the burned bread out of the toaster.

Seven thirty in the morning met Port Charles, New York. Dillon ran out of coffee at his apartment and decided to meet up with Lucky at Kelly's before they both had to start their day at PCPD.

"Pass the ketchup man would ya?" Lucky asked his friend from across the table, while sticking his fork in scrammbled eggs.

Didn't you stuff your face enough at home?" Dillon joked, handing Officer Spencer the bottle of Heinz ketchup.

"No. My wife isn't exactly the best cook." Lucky answered, taking it from him.

"Pretending to like her food. One of the many secrets to a life long marriage." Officer Quartermaine theorized, ripping open a pack of sweet n' low sugar.

"Exactly." agreed Lucky, squirting the ketchup on the side of his eggs. "Remember that Spike when its your turn." he finished.

"Yeah, like I'm ever gonna be taking marriage advice from my best friend whose been married and divorced more than once." Dillon scoffed.

"Elizabeth and I, have a very unique relationship." Lucky defended before taking another bite.

"I know." said Dillon, putting his spoon down.

"So, what else happened with you and miss Dr. Jones last night besides playing tonssil hockey in the rain?" asked Lucky, dipping his food in the ketchup.

"Nothing really. We went back home and she uh," Dillon began. "she invited me into her place for awhile."

"Score." said Lucky, chewing his food.

"No no, bonus points." Dillon corrected. "I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't." Lucky swore. "I know you're not the one night stand type of guy." he continued, reaching for his coffee. "You went to college a virgin remember." he stated. Dillon was silent, and soon continued to tell his friend about last night.

"Anyway," Dillon hostily continued while looking at Lucky. He had to bring up the virgin memory. Dillon then folded his arms on the table and spoke. "We had a few drinks and started talking about - everything. When I was with Georgie last night, man, I don't think I ever laughed so much or had a great time out in practically forever." he admitted.

"Wow. And this coming from the same guy who last told me a few days ago that this date will probably be just another lowsy hook up." said Lucky.

"Eat your eggs." Dillon hushed him. "We have to _report to duty _in ten minutes." he finished, picking up his coffee cup.

"You seeing her again?" Lucky asked, collecting more scrammbled eggs with his fork. Dillon took a sip of java, procrastinating. He definatly wanted to if Georgie agreed.

"Maybe." Dillon answered, setting his cup back down.

Maxie just about had it. She felt as if she was losing her mind. Today was going to be another long never ending one. She wasn't going to have time to do laundry because one of the twins will probably be fighting or asking her to play tea party before dinner and after she comes home from work. Jesse promised he won't be home too late this time tonight, so her shoulders became less heavy. Maxie poured milk in her daughter Erica's cereal while the coffee was being made, eggs were cooking and toast was burning. Jesse came to the bread's rescue and popped it up from the toaster. A knock at their front door caught four year old Grace's attention and she put down her spoon while some milk dripped from her small chin.

"I'll get it!" Grace yelled and slid off her chair, running out the kitchen and towards the front door of their blue house.

"Look through the mailslide first Gracie!" her father yelled back, buttering four pieces of golden brown toast.

"Two hands pumpkin." said Maxie, instructing her other four year old daughter while handing the child a bowl of cheerios. The woman at their front door bent down to eye level with Grace through the mailslot on the lower middle part of the storm door.

"Hi Gracie, it's Aunt Georgie." Dr. Jones told the toddler.

"Hi Aunt Georgie!" Grace excitedly said back. "You come in." she added, reaching her little hand up to the doornob and turned it. The child soon found Georgie's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning." said Georgie, picking up her blond haired niece.

"G'mornin. You want some Cheerios?" Grace asked her, while playing with the ends of her aunt's darker hair.

"Umm.." Dr. Jones thought outloud. "Do you have Lucky Charms still?" she asked, as she carried her niece on her hip into the farther room.

"Yep. I'll get you some." Grace volunteered.

"Okay." said Georgie behind a smile. She kissed Grace's cheek and put her down on the tiled kitchen floor. Grace immediatly went to a lower cupboard.

"Good morning." Dr. Jones announced to her family. Jesse and Maxie replied the same comment.

"Aunt Georgieee!" Erica sang happily, running over to her only aunt.

"Hi sweetpea." Georgie smiled, and scooped her youngest niece up in her arms placing a kiss on the child's left cheek. Erica squeezed Georgie tightly with her small arms wrapped around behind her aunt's neck.

"You want to um," Erica swallowed, then breathed again. "You want to play tea party with me and Gracie and Mommy later?" she continued after they released from their hug.

"You know I'd love to honey, but I have to work late tonight. I'm sorry." Georgie regreted, holding Erica on her hip.

"Okay." Erica said disappointedly.

"I can have a tea party with you girls tomorrow though." Georgie promised, recognizing the sad look on her niece's face. "How's that sound?" she added.

"Good!" Erica happily said.

"K." Georgie smiled, and put her niece back down.

"So.." Maxie grinned at her baby sister from the couner while holding a plate of toast in her right hand. "How'd it go last night?" she finished.

"Ugh Maxie," Georgie rolled her eyes. "I just got here and already you're starting with that." she said, hanging her purse on the back of an empty chair.

"You knew she was going to ask you G the minute you stepped foot in this house." Jesse reminded, pouring two cups of coffee.

"True. Last night was," Georgie searched for words. "great." she said, then sat down in the empty chair next to Erica.

"Coffee?" Jesse asked his sister-in-law when he turned around.

"Just a little. Thanks." replied Georgie.

"Great?" Maxie repeated, setting the plate down in the middle of the kitchen table. "That's it?" she wondered.

"No." Georgie answered, her hand cupping the side of her face while her elbow rested on the table. "It was amazing." she smiled shyly, taking her hand back down on the surface.

"Good to hear. I told you it'd be worth it, giving Dillon a chance." said Maxie.

"What'd you do last night Aunt Georgie?" Erica looked up at her while chewing the cereal.

"I kissed a cute boy." Georgie answered, lowering her head at Erica's level and resting her forehead on the top of the child's.

"Ewww.." Erica and her twin sister said in unison, causing the adults in the room to crack another smile.

"Thats gross." announced Grace.

"Why? He was very cute." said Georgie to her nieces.

"So.." said Erica.

"I kiss Daddy." said Maxie, sitting down with them holding two cups of coffee in her hands. She knew how her sister made hers. French Vanilla creamer with two packets of Sweet N' Low sugar.

"Eww.." giggled Grace, looking up at her mother.

Time flew by in an instant. Jesse finished breakfast with his girls he liked to call them, and put his plate in the sink. He gave the twins each a kiss on the cheek and saved one for his wife of eight years.

"Bye." he kissed Maxie on her lips.

"Bye. Be careful." said Maxie when their kiss broke.

"I will Max. I'll be home after one." he promised.

"Okay." she said.

"Bye Georgie." Jesse said to Dr. Jones

"See ya later." she answered back.

"I'm not gonna have to pound Dillon's face in am I?" he asked her while putting on his uniform jacket.

"No, please dont." she giggled happily. "He was very sweet and I kinda like his face the way it is." she added.

"Alright I wont pick on him. Much." said Jesse, leaving the kitchen.

"Bye Daddy!" said the twins one after the other. Jesse yelled back a goodbye from the doorway.

Maxie helped Grace down off the chair, while Georgie helped Erica and the twin girls raced to the sink, putting their empty bowls where they were taught belonged. After the identical twins left the room to go upstairs and pick out clothes to wear at daycare, Maxie was ready to get the rest of the juice on her younger sister's date last night.

"Oh yeah." Maxie exhaled a slight laugh. "I'm sure you were both paying attention to the movie." she finished, with food tucked on the inside of her cheek.

"Some of it." Georgie grinned, holding her coffee cup. She'd need all of the caffene she can get today to help her stay awake and alert during the night shift. Not to mention her mind anticipating Dillon's call. Hoping he will. Georgie took another sip of her warm French Vanilla gourment drink before speaking again. "To tell you the truth Max, I never thought I'd have such a great time with him last night. Considering all of the other so called dates I've been on before." she said, taking a slice of toast left on the plate.

"Good. You're welcome." said Maxie, chewing her food. She then swallowed. "You probably wouldn't have went for Dillon if Jesse and I didn't give you a little push." she finished.

"Oh well pat yourself on the shoulder there." Georgie sarcasticly said, then smiled to let her big sister know she was only joking. Maxie patted herself on the shoulder and took a sip of coffee.

"Did he kiss you first?" Maxie woundered, as she put her cup back down on the tan kitchen table. Georgie was silent, remembering the cinematic moment of her lips touching Dillon's.

"Yeah." Georgie answered, another smile lighter than before crossed her face. She brought her brown eyes down to the coffee cup and slowly ran her thumb along the rim. "After he caught my fall when I tripped in the parking lot." she grinned.

"Oh jezz." said Maxie. "Cluts." she added.

"I know." Georgie agreed. "It was raining last night and I mean, pouring hard." she looked up at her sister. "I was shivering a little." she continued, taking the spoon out of her coffee cup. "Dillon definatly kept me warm."

"I bet." Maxie grinned, then wipped the toast crumbs off of her mouth and continued to listen to her sister's night with a police officer.

"We just starred at each other for awhile. Then he sorta, brushed the wet hair away from my face.. and I had my hand clentching his shirt." Georgie narrated, reliving it and glancing over at the time on the microwave. "He cupped my cheeks, and within seconds we kissed." She looked back at Maxie. "In the rain. Outside of the movie theater parking lot." Georgie finished, her face beaming with happiness already.

"So romantic." Maxie sighed with a soft smile, her arms folded on the end of the table. "I'm really glad you had a great time last night, you deserve it."

"Yeah. I just," Georgie paused. "I dont want to get my hopes up again. For another let down, or get too attached to Dillon that later we might - " she rambled, only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Don't do that." said Maxie. "Don't go doing what you always do.. whenever you even allow yourself to like a guy as great as Dillon. They don't come around to often." she said.

"I know. I just can't help it Max I'm - affraid of getting hurt again." said Georgie, then took a bit of toast.

"Tough crap sis. Deal with it. You think I never got hurt in past relationships before Jesse and I?" Maxie compared.

"No. But -" Georgie answered.

"Okay." said Maxie. "So just -"

"You were never cheated on or nearly beaten to death by any of your ex boyfriends either." Georgie interrupted her from speaking further.

"No I havent. And I wish you never did either. Believe me, I wanted to kill Brody with my own two hands for hitting you." said Maxie, emphasizing strongly. There was a pause. Georgie tried to block out the memory of her abusive exboyfriend. Maxie noticed. She regreted ever bringing his name up again. She then continued adivice to her baby sister. "Georgie just be happy, and let yourself be that way with Dillon. From what you've told me and how he obviously makes you feel, enjoy it. No matter what you think might happen between you two in the future." she finished, picking up her coffee cup. Georgie was quiet, knowing Maxie was completely right. She sipped more French Vanilla.

"You do like him right?" Maxie asked, then tasted her caffine. Dr. Jones chewed her food. She thought about her sister's question and was able to give an honest answer. She definatly had some kind of feeling towards Officer Quartermaine. The same guy she dispised for never allowing her to sleep after she came home from work, while he was making acessive noise unintendedly in his apartment above her. The exact same 'jerk' who gave her a speeding ticket. Although she knew she deserved it. She got to know this jerk. Especially last night. Something was there between them. When they talked at dinner and laughing at some joke one of them would make. The way Dillon held her close to him when she became cold in the movie theater. Opening doors for her. Pulling out her chair at the restuarant. The kiss they shared in the pouring rain which made her whole body tingle. Whatever it was, Georgie knew she saw the real Dillon Quartermaine that night. Not just the jerk who was doing his job when they first met.

"He's okay." Georgie answered her sister behind a soft stretch of her lips, taking another bite of toast.

_Author's Note: MORE TO COME ASAP!! I will be putting the REST of the story chapters all in this section from now on since I only have 2 more documents left of my account. I need to save those two document files for the sequel of Lost Without Each Other. Please send me a messege asking to let you know when I have updated this story if you dont have me saved as a favorite author or something and I will definatly let you know when I have updated Along The Broken Road. Thanks for reading! More to come shortly._


	3. Chapter 13 The Friends Episode

**Chapter 12 - **_Morning After_

The constant beeping of the annoying alarm clock buzzing next to his bed echoed in Dillon's ears while he deeply slept on his stomach. Spending much of his time with Georgie last night had him worn out. 6:15 in the morning came way too soon. The buzzing continued and Dillon finally awoke from his comatic deep sleep. He grunted angrily and hit the button on the digital clock. Officer Quartermaine sluggishly exited his bed, put on his comfortable pants over his boxers and found the bathroom.

Georgie yawned as she walked to the kitchen in her pajamas, heading towards the coffee machine. She was awake, but her eyelids seemed to have gained a few pounds and mistaken the ice tea mix container for the foldgers coffee. She dumped contents of the ice tea mix into the coffee filter by mistake and soon realised her mishap. She sighed frustrated.

"Great." she said, taking out the coffee filter. "Now I'll be having Lemon Gourmet."

Dillon cracked open an egg and let the insides fall onto the frying pan. He thought about calling her while his breakfast was cooking. There had to have been a reason why she gave him her number. If she didn't like him in return she wouldn't have had invited Dillon into her apartment for a night cap. Maybe Georgie was busy getting ready to go to the hospital and now might not be the best time. Dillon flipped the egg over to cook on its other side. Maybe during lunch when they're both on break would be better. Or so his mind wondered.

Dr. Jones poured herself a cup of French Vanilla coffee while the bread in the toaster was heating up. She lightly blew into the small mug to keep from burning her tongue. The phone didn't ring. It was too early for him to call. He's probably getting ready for work and it's just not the best time for him to call. Georgie thought to herself, after putting the coffee cup to her lips. Before she could think of any other scenarios of when Dillon would call her the toast popped up. Georgie set her hot drink down and rescued the burned bread out of the toaster.

Seven thirty in the morning met Port Charles, New York. Dillon ran out of coffee at his apartment and decided to meet up with Lucky at Kelly's before they both had to start their day at PCPD.

"Pass the ketchup man would ya?" Lucky asked his friend from across the table, while sticking his fork in scrammbled eggs.

Didn't you stuff your face enough at home?" Dillon joked, handing Officer Spencer the bottle of Heinz ketchup.

"No. My wife isn't exactly the best cook." Lucky answered, taking it from him.

"Pretending to like her food. One of the many secrets to a life long marriage." Officer Quartermaine theorized, ripping open a pack of sweet n' low sugar.

"Exactly." agreed Lucky, squirting the ketchup on the side of his eggs. "Remember that Spike when its your turn." he finished.

"Yeah, like I'm ever gonna be taking marriage advice from my best friend whose been married and divorced more than once." Dillon scoffed.

"Elizabeth and I, have a very unique relationship." Lucky defended before taking another bite.

"I know." said Dillon, putting his spoon down.

"So, what else happened with you and miss Dr. Jones last night besides playing tonssil hockey in the rain?" asked Lucky, dipping his food in the ketchup.

"Nothing really. We went back home and she uh," Dillon began. "she invited me into her place for awhile."

"Score." said Lucky, chewing his food.

"No no, bonus points." Dillon corrected. "I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't." Lucky swore. "I know you're not the one night stand type of guy." he continued, reaching for his coffee. "You went to college a virgin remember." he stated. Dillon was silent, and soon continued to tell his friend about last night.

"Anyway," Dillon hostily continued while looking at Lucky. He had to bring up the virgin memory. Dillon then folded his arms on the table and spoke. "We had a few drinks and started talking about - everything. When I was with Georgie last night, man, I don't think I ever laughed so much or had a great time out in practically forever." he admitted.

"Wow. And this coming from the same guy who last told me a few days ago that this date will probably be just another lowsy hook up." said Lucky.

"Eat your eggs." Dillon hushed him. "We have to _report to duty _in ten minutes." he finished, picking up his coffee cup.

"You seeing her again?" Lucky asked, collecting more scrammbled eggs with his fork. Dillon took a sip of java, procrastinating. He definatly wanted to if Georgie agreed.

"Maybe." Dillon answered, setting his cup back down.

Maxie just about had it. She felt as if she was losing her mind. Today was going to be another long never ending one. She wasn't going to have time to do laundry because one of the twins will probably be fighting or asking her to play tea party before dinner and after she comes home from work. Jesse promised he won't be home too late this time tonight, so her shoulders became less heavy. Maxie poured milk in her daughter Erica's cereal while the coffee was being made, eggs were cooking and toast was burning. Jesse came to the bread's rescue and popped it up from the toaster. A knock at their front door caught four year old Grace's attention and she put down her spoon while some milk dripped from her small chin.

"I'll get it!" Grace yelled and slid off her chair, running out the kitchen and towards the front door of their blue house.

"Look through the mailslide first Gracie!" her father yelled back, buttering four pieces of golden brown toast.

"Two hands pumpkin." said Maxie, instructing her other four year old daughter while handing the child a bowl of cheerios. The woman at their front door bent down to eye level with Grace through the mailslot on the lower middle part of the storm door.

"Hi Gracie, it's Aunt Georgie." Dr. Jones told the toddler.

"Hi Aunt Georgie!" Grace excitedly said back. "You come in." she added, reaching her little hand up to the doornob and turned it. The child soon found Georgie's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning." said Georgie, picking up her blond haired niece.

"G'mornin. You want some Cheerios?" Grace asked her, while playing with the ends of her aunt's darker hair.

"Umm.." Dr. Jones thought outloud. "Do you have Lucky Charms still?" she asked, as she carried her niece on her hip into the farther room.

"Yep. I'll get you some." Grace volunteered.

"Okay." said Georgie behind a smile. She kissed Grace's cheek and put her down on the tiled kitchen floor. Grace immediatly went to a lower cupboard.

"Good morning." Dr. Jones announced to her family. Jesse and Maxie replied the same comment.

"Aunt Georgieee!" Erica sang happily, running over to her only aunt.

"Hi sweetpea." Georgie smiled, and scooped her youngest niece up in her arms placing a kiss on the child's left cheek. Erica squeezed Georgie tightly with her small arms wrapped around behind her aunt's neck.

"You want to um," Erica swallowed, then breathed again. "You want to play tea party with me and Gracie and Mommy later?" she continued after they released from their hug.

"You know I'd love to honey, but I have to work late tonight. I'm sorry." Georgie regreted, holding Erica on her hip.

"Okay." Erica said disappointedly.

"I can have a tea party with you girls tomorrow though." Georgie promised, recognizing the sad look on her niece's face. "How's that sound?" she added.

"Good!" Erica happily said.

"K." Georgie smiled, and put her niece back down.

"So.." Maxie grinned at her baby sister from the couner while holding a plate of toast in her right hand. "How'd it go last night?" she finished.

"Ugh Maxie," Georgie rolled her eyes. "I just got here and already you're starting with that." she said, hanging her purse on the back of an empty chair.

"You knew she was going to ask you G the minute you stepped foot in this house." Jesse reminded, pouring two cups of coffee.

"True. Last night was," Georgie searched for words. "great." she said, then sat down in the empty chair next to Erica.

"Coffee?" Jesse asked his sister-in-law when he turned around.

"Just a little. Thanks." replied Georgie.

"Great?" Maxie repeated, setting the plate down in the middle of the kitchen table. "That's it?" she wondered.

"No." Georgie answered, her hand cupping the side of her face while her elbow rested on the table. "It was amazing." she smiled shyly, taking her hand back down on the surface.

"Good to hear. I told you it'd be worth it, giving Dillon a chance." said Maxie.

"What'd you do last night Aunt Georgie?" Erica looked up at her while chewing the cereal.

"I kissed a cute boy." Georgie answered, lowering her head at Erica's level and resting her forehead on the top of the child's.

"Ewww.." Erica and her twin sister said in unison, causing the adults in the room to crack another smile.

"Thats gross." announced Grace.

"Why? He was very cute." said Georgie to her nieces.

"So.." said Erica.

"I kiss Daddy." said Maxie, sitting down with them holding two cups of coffee in her hands. She knew how her sister made hers. French Vanilla creamer with two packets of Sweet N' Low sugar.

"Eww.." giggled Grace, looking up at her mother.

Time flew by in an instant. Jesse finished breakfast with his girls he liked to call them, and put his plate in the sink. He gave the twins each a kiss on the cheek and saved one for his wife of eight years.

"Bye." he kissed Maxie on her lips.

"Bye. Be careful." said Maxie when their kiss broke.

"I will Max. I'll be home after one." he promised.

"Okay." she said.

"Bye Georgie." Jesse said to Dr. Jones

"See ya later." she answered back.

"I'm not gonna have to pound Dillon's face in am I?" he asked her while putting on his uniform jacket.

"No, please dont." she giggled happily. "He was very sweet and I kinda like his face the way it is." she added.

"Alright I wont pick on him. Much." said Jesse, leaving the kitchen.

"Bye Daddy!" said the twins one after the other. Jesse yelled back a goodbye from the doorway.

Maxie helped Grace down off the chair, while Georgie helped Erica and the twin girls raced to the sink, putting their empty bowls where they were taught belonged. After the identical twins left the room to go upstairs and pick out clothes to wear at daycare, Maxie was ready to get the rest of the juice on her younger sister's date last night.

"Oh yeah." Maxie exhaled a slight laugh. "I'm sure you were both paying attention to the movie." she finished, with food tucked on the inside of her cheek.

"Some of it." Georgie grinned, holding her coffee cup. She'd need all of the caffene she can get today to help her stay awake and alert during the night shift. Not to mention her mind anticipating Dillon's call. Hoping he will. Georgie took another sip of her warm French Vanilla gourment drink before speaking again. "To tell you the truth Max, I never thought I'd have such a great time with him last night. Considering all of the other so called dates I've been on before." she said, taking a slice of toast left on the plate.

"Good. You're welcome." said Maxie, chewing her food. She then swallowed. "You probably wouldn't have went for Dillon if Jesse and I didn't give you a little push." she finished.

"Oh well pat yourself on the shoulder there." Georgie sarcasticly said, then smiled to let her big sister know she was only joking. Maxie patted herself on the shoulder and took a sip of coffee.

"Did he kiss you first?" Maxie woundered, as she put her cup back down on the tan kitchen table. Georgie was silent, remembering the cinematic moment of her lips touching Dillon's.

"Yeah." Georgie answered, another smile lighter than before crossed her face. She brought her brown eyes down to the coffee cup and slowly ran her thumb along the rim. "After he caught my fall when I tripped in the parking lot." she grinned.

"Oh jezz." said Maxie. "Cluts." she added.

"I know." Georgie agreed. "It was raining last night and I mean, pouring hard." she looked up at her sister. "I was shivering a little." she continued, taking the spoon out of her coffee cup. "Dillon definatly kept me warm."

"I bet." Maxie grinned, then wipped the toast crumbs off of her mouth and continued to listen to her sister's night with a police officer.

"We just starred at each other for awhile. Then he sorta, brushed the wet hair away from my face.. and I had my hand clentching his shirt." Georgie narrated, reliving it and glancing over at the time on the microwave. "He cupped my cheeks, and within seconds we kissed." She looked back at Maxie. "In the rain. Outside of the movie theater parking lot." Georgie finished, her face beaming with happiness already.

"So romantic." Maxie sighed with a soft smile, her arms folded on the end of the table. "I'm really glad you had a great time last night, you deserve it."

"Yeah. I just," Georgie paused. "I dont want to get my hopes up again. For another let down, or get too attached to Dillon that later we might - " she rambled, only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Don't do that." said Maxie. "Don't go doing what you always do.. whenever you even allow yourself to like a guy as great as Dillon. They don't come around to often." she said.

"I know. I just can't help it Max I'm - affraid of getting hurt again." said Georgie, then took a bit of toast.

"Tough crap sis. Deal with it. You think I never got hurt in past relationships before Jesse and I?" Maxie compared.

"No. But -" Georgie answered.

"Okay." said Maxie. "So just -"

"You were never cheated on or nearly beaten to death by any of your ex boyfriends either." Georgie interrupted her from speaking further.

"No I havent. And I wish you never did either. Believe me, I wanted to kill Brody with my own two hands for hitting you." said Maxie, emphasizing strongly. There was a pause. Georgie tried to block out the memory of her abusive exboyfriend. Maxie noticed. She regreted ever bringing his name up again. She then continued adivice to her baby sister. "Georgie just be happy, and let yourself be that way with Dillon. From what you've told me and how he obviously makes you feel, enjoy it. No matter what you think might happen between you two in the future." she finished, picking up her coffee cup. Georgie was quiet, knowing Maxie was completely right. She sipped more French Vanilla.

"You do like him right?" Maxie asked, then tasted her caffine. Dr. Jones chewed her food. She thought about her sister's question and was able to give an honest answer. She definatly had some kind of feeling towards Officer Quartermaine. The same guy she dispised for never allowing her to sleep after she came home from work, while he was making acessive noise unintendedly in his apartment above her. The exact same 'jerk' who gave her a speeding ticket. Although she knew she deserved it. She got to know this jerk. Especially last night. Something was there between them. When they talked at dinner and laughing at some joke one of them would make. The way Dillon held her close to him when she became cold in the movie theater. Opening doors for her. Pulling out her chair at the restuarant. The kiss they shared in the pouring rain which made her whole body tingle. Whatever it was, Georgie knew she saw the real Dillon Quartermaine that night. Not just the jerk who was doing his job when they first met.

"He's okay." Georgie answered her sister behind a soft stretch of her lips, taking another bite of toast

_Chapter 13 - __The Friends Episode_

Just a few more hours left of his long day and Dillon was happy he'd have a good reason to look forward of returning home. For the past few weeks he found himself feeling this way. All because of some girl he met under the most simple situation. Throughout each day he spent his time with Georgie when neither of them were working, Dillon realised to himself just how much he easily began to like Dr. Jones. It was the little things Georgie did or said and even her features that he grew to adore. The way she chewed her food when he took her out to eat or they'd share a meal at one of their apartments. The laugh she produces when something amuses her that makes her small nose slightly scrunch. How the contour of her petite body fit perfectly in his arms while sitting on the couch and watching a movie marathon. The sweet scent of her perfume and her Dove shampooed hair. Her dimples embedded on both sides of her cheeks when she smiles. Most of all how comfortable she makes him feel in the presence when their together. Thinking about her from time to time when they're not. Dillon did not doubt for a second he was obviously already falling in love with her too. It was just too soon for him to be completely sure, and he didn't want to wreck anything between them if Georgie found out his deep feelings just yet.

Dillon hated nights like this. Stuck at his desk and taking statements from eyewitnesses when he wanted to be out on the town with Lucky, where all of the bad guys come out to play. He figured he was currently on Mac's unofficial non fan list since Dillon has been seeing his daughter and crime fighting was no longer his duty tonight. However, that would be unfair and cruel of Comissioner Scorpio to deny Dillon of hunting down criminals just because he's involved with Georgie. She's an adult and has been for four years now. Dillon did get his adventure of capturing criminals with Lucky after all all night. Only at this hour, he wasn't needed outside of the station.

"Why don't you stop waisting our time and save your ass by telling us the truth." said Jesse, warning Ric Lansing who sat in the interigation room across the table from Mac.

"I did! And I already told you I'm innocent." Ric swore, handcuffed while raising his voice at the law inforcers.

"According to evidence Mr. Lansing and your unjustifiable alibi," Mac began, with strong emphasis in his words. "you could be facing a guilty charge." he finished.

"This is ridiculous," Ric shook his head and readjusted himself in the chair. "I'm not responsible for my brother's murder attempt."

"Oh c'mon Lansing, you even pulled the classic sting from a mob film." Dillon pointed out. "Hiring someone to do it so the blood isn't on your hands. But you slipped up and got sloppy, and now your caught." he leaned his back off the wall and walked with his arms folded.

"We have your phone records you made calls to every person who you spoke to the night before Sonny was almost killed." implied Jesse.

"And what do you know?" Dillon joked, standing in his last step. He put his hands down on the table and faced Ric. "Two of those calls were from your pal Trevor."

The two characters inside her television set were panicing and chasing a bus to rescue their friend's baby son still on board. Georgie had just come home an hour ago from her late night shift at the hospital, took her meds, and sat on the couch in her living room catching up on marathon episodes of Friends. She caught herself thinking about Dillon during commercial breaks and plenty of times at work. All the time at work to be exact. She knew it would happen the more they got to know each other and spend moments together. The feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Liking everything about him and the effect of happiness he had on her. Loving his imperfections. She hadn't felt this happy with anyone in a long time either. Georgie began to realise she'd find herself even missing him from time to time when they weren't flirting or teasing each other like two kids at a playground. Hearing his voice on the phone during every call seemed to help make those feelings of loneliness disappear. Snoopy rested her small furry head on her owner's lap while Chandler and Joey found Ben at Human Services. Another baby on the show in an adjacent crib looked similar to Ben.

"Please tell me you know which one is our baby." Chandler said to one of his best friends.

"Well that one has ducks on his tshirt and this one has clowns. And Ben was definatly wearing ducks." Joey answered."Okay." Chandler said, relieved.

"Or clowns." Joey added. "Wait ! This one is definatly Ben," he pointed to the infant. "remember he had that cute little mole by his mouth?"

"Hey Ben remember us? Okay the mole came off. What are we gonna do? What the hell are we gonna do?" Chandler asked his friend now."Uh, uh..we'll flip for it." Joey suggested quickly. "Ducks or clowns."

"Oh we're gonna flip for the baby?!" Chandler hostily asked.

"You got a better idea?!" Joey asked back in the same way.

"Alright call it in the air." Chandler said, taking a quarter out of his pocket.

"Heads." gambled Joey, as the coin was tossed in the air. Chandler caught it and flipped the quarter on his hand.

"Heads it is." revealed Chandler.

"Yesss!" Joey said in truimph, making two fists. "Phew." he exhaled loudly.

"We have to assign 'heads' to something!" Chandler reminded his not so bright friend.

"Oh right. Alright uh.." Joey thought outloud. "Ducks is heads because ducks, have heads." he concluded. There was a small pause and Chandler looked at him.

"What kind of scary ass clowns came to YOUR birthday?" Chandler strongly asked, causing the audience to laugh and Georgie doing the same. There were three rings until she found the black cordless phone hidden in the same living room.

"Hello." Georgie answered.

"Hello Ledfoot," a husky male voice replied. "What's your favorite scary movie?" he finished.

"You know you gave yourself away mister pranker with that opening line." said Georgie, recognizing who he really was.

"Damn. Well I only had fifteen seconds to think." Dillon said on the other end of the reciever, tossing a pen back inside a cup on his desk.

"Whatta you doing goofball?" Georgie lightly smiled while sitting next to Snoopy on the couch, her legs lounged down to almost the other end of the couch and her back resting against a pillow.

"Nothing." Dillon answered, leaning back on his chair. "Waiting to go home and leave this boring place." he finished.

"No crime fighting action tonight?" she asked, glimpsing the next scene of her favorite show.

"Nope." he replied, his hand behind his head.

"Poor you." she teased, crossing her ankles on the couch coushins.

"How was GH?" Dillon asked while he lounged in his chair with wheels.

"Long but okay I guess. I had my first major surgery today." Georgie told him proudly.

"Nice..Did the patient live?" he teased back.

"Yes. And if it weren't for my help Quartermaine you'd still have a bullet trapped inside your body." Georgie reminded him, playing with the ends of her hair as it wrapped around her finger.

"By the way thanks for that." said Dillon.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"What are you up to tonight?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Just sitting in my lovely loney apartment with hardly any food because of you," she answered. "and watching Friends." she finished.

"You and that damn show." Dillon joked.

"I know." Georgie agreed, petting Snoopy by her right side. The phone lines became quiet on each end. "So what are your plans after work tonight?" she asked him.

"Well I was hoping to spend the rest of the night with my girlfriend." said Dillon, taking his hand out from behind his head and still leaned back in the leather chair.

"Your girlfriend huh?" Georgie smirked, tracing the wrinkle in the couch with her fingertip. They never defined their relationship of over three weeks, until now.

"Yeah. I'm sure you know her. She's beautiful. And a pretty funny doctor. Smart but can't make a decent meal." said Dillon.

"Very true." Georgie acknowledged.

"I kind of miss her." Dillon confided. Both phone lines were silent again.

"I miss you too." Georgie told him.

"So I'll see you in about an hour, your place?" Dillon asked.

"It's a date." she confirmed. "And bring some food you owe me." she added.

"No problem. Bye." he smiled happily.

"Bye." Georgie replied back the same way and hung up the phone.

Two and a half hours swooped by, and Georgie welcomed her current boyfriend into her apartment. Normally they'd go out to the movies or have a few drinks at some club. Tonight was just one of those nights when all they wanted to do was stay home and relax together. The coffee table was covered in empty plates of Italian food, and two glasses of white wine stood next to napkins and the television remote control. Three DVD cases layed near Dillon's crossed feet covered in white cotton socks on the same table. Georgie found a comfortable place next to him with her head on his broad shoulder and her arm lazily drapped over his tight abdomen. He held her protectivly as they watched a classic film rented on DVD. Something was bothering Georgie. Dillon had a huntch something was on her mind and it caused her to be not herself. She'd usually talk about how great that scene was or lack there of. Discuss the best parts of the film so far and Dillon would tell her to be quiet or agree with what she said. Tonight she was just different. He needed to find out what was bothering her. Dillon felt Georgie's hand move up to his chest and stop in place to settle. He slowly ran his fingertips up and down her bare arm that was opposite his chest.

"You okay?" Dillon quietly asked while looking down at her. "You've been kinda quiet all night." he finished. Georgie kept her eyes on the TV screen, not paying any attention to the storyline. She then spoke.

"No." Georgie replied, barely audible. "I'm not. I'm not okay Dillon." she confided.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, looking at her brown hair while still gently dancing his fingers along her soft skin arm. Georgie slowly closed her eyes and fought the tensness in her throat. "C'mon G you can tell me anything." he said when she was silent. Georgie opened her deep brown eyes and made tiny circles on Dillon's chest with her fingertips.

"I'm sick." she tranquily said, her glossy brown eyes starring down at her boyfriend's chest as she softly made more tiny circles. There was a slight pause.

"You're sick." Dillon repeated, comprehending. "Okay. Do you need any like, Pepto Bismal or some -"

"No." she interrupted him. "No it's nothing like that." she raised her head off of his shoulder and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. He saw her deep browns becoming tearful. And it wasn't from the movie this time.

"It's serious isn't it." Dillon stated, as she removed herself from laying next to his body and sat up. She nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah." Georgie answered. "It's serious." she repeated him, playing with the hairtie on her left wrist.

"I'm listening." Dillon reminded her, his right hand on her lower back. Georgie's bottom lip quivered and she tucked it in. She inhaled air and released her bottom lip.

"I have breast cancer." she uttered, almost to a whisper. Dillon was now the silent one. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He then swallowed hard and spoke.

"H-How," he studdard. "How long have you known?" he asked, sitting up on the couch with his hand still resting on her lower back.

"Seven months." Georgie answered, then turned her head to meet Dillon. He softly brushed the hair away from her tearfilled eyes, signaling to her his support and comfort. "I was getting ready," she swallowed in her tense throat. "to go out with Maxie and Robin and my friend Amye from med school, to celebrate my victory at starting an internship at General Hospital." she looked down at their now joined hands. "After I got out of the shower I dried off and - felt this," she wipped her right cheek with her other hand. "this quarter sized lump in my left breast." her voice broke. Dillon was at a lose of words. He did not like to see her this way. Especially crying. He gently rubbed his thumb along the surface of her hand.

"Have you been taking any treatment for it? I know that usually slows down the cancer cells right?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Chemotherapy." she looked up at him. "I've been doing every single treatment possible."

"That's good. Thats good. You'll beat it, Georgie." said Dillon, still sweeping his thumb along her skin. "Lots of women do." he finished. She lowered her head slightly and allowed the tears to meet her cheekbones. She didn't have the energy to hold back anymore. Georgie brought her deep brown eyes back up at her boyfriend.

"My mom didn't." she murmured. "And I'm really, really scared that I'm going to end up just like her." Georgie broke down in tears.

"Hey, hey." Dillon moved closer to Georgie and delicatly touched the side of her wet face. "Stop. You're not going to Ledfoot. Alright?" he cupped her other cheek in his palm. "Look at me." he said when she turned away. She then obliged and returned her eyes at him. "You'll beat this thing." Dillon encouraged her. "And I'll be with you the rest of the way. We'll beat it together." he promised, holding both of Georgie's cheeks in his hands. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes behind a soft weep when he gently pressed his lips against her forehead. Dillon then placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and soon found her lips. Georgie sniffled, kissing him back.

_Author's Note: MORE TO COME ASAP!! I will be putting the REST of the story chapters all in this section from now on since I only have 2 more documents left of my account. I need to save those two document files for the sequel of Lost Without Each Other. Please send me a messege asking to let you know when I have updated this story if you dont have me saved as a favorite author or something and I will definatly let you know when I have updated Along The Broken Road. Thanks for reading! And your comments! More to come shortly._


	4. Chapter 14 The List

**A/N:** please scroll way down for chapter 14! smile

**Chapter 12 - **_Morning After_

The constant beeping of the annoying alarm clock buzzing next to his bed echoed in Dillon's ears while he deeply slept on his stomach. Spending much of his time with Georgie last night had him worn out. 6:15 in the morning came way too soon. The buzzing continued and Dillon finally awoke from his comatic deep sleep. He grunted angrily and hit the button on the digital clock. Officer Quartermaine sluggishly exited his bed, put on his comfortable pants over his boxers and found the bathroom.

Georgie yawned as she walked to the kitchen in her pajamas, heading towards the coffee machine. She was awake, but her eyelids seemed to have gained a few pounds and mistaken the ice tea mix container for the foldgers coffee. She dumped contents of the ice tea mix into the coffee filter by mistake and soon realised her mishap. She sighed frustrated.

"Great." she said, taking out the coffee filter. "Now I'll be having Lemon Gourmet."

Dillon cracked open an egg and let the insides fall onto the frying pan. He thought about calling her while his breakfast was cooking. There had to have been a reason why she gave him her number. If she didn't like him in return she wouldn't have had invited Dillon into her apartment for a night cap. Maybe Georgie was busy getting ready to go to the hospital and now might not be the best time. Dillon flipped the egg over to cook on its other side. Maybe during lunch when they're both on break would be better. Or so his mind wondered.

Dr. Jones poured herself a cup of French Vanilla coffee while the bread in the toaster was heating up. She lightly blew into the small mug to keep from burning her tongue. The phone didn't ring. It was too early for him to call. He's probably getting ready for work and it's just not the best time for him to call. Georgie thought to herself, after putting the coffee cup to her lips. Before she could think of any other scenarios of when Dillon would call her the toast popped up. Georgie set her hot drink down and rescued the burned bread out of the toaster.

Seven thirty in the morning met Port Charles, New York. Dillon ran out of coffee at his apartment and decided to meet up with Lucky at Kelly's before they both had to start their day at PCPD.

"Pass the ketchup man would ya?" Lucky asked his friend from across the table, while sticking his fork in scrammbled eggs.

Didn't you stuff your face enough at home?" Dillon joked, handing Officer Spencer the bottle of Heinz ketchup.

"No. My wife isn't exactly the best cook." Lucky answered, taking it from him.

"Pretending to like her food. One of the many secrets to a life long marriage." Officer Quartermaine theorized, ripping open a pack of sweet n' low sugar.

"Exactly." agreed Lucky, squirting the ketchup on the side of his eggs. "Remember that Spike when its your turn." he finished.

"Yeah, like I'm ever gonna be taking marriage advice from my best friend whose been married and divorced more than once." Dillon scoffed.

"Elizabeth and I, have a very unique relationship." Lucky defended before taking another bite.

"I know." said Dillon, putting his spoon down.

"So, what else happened with you and miss Dr. Jones last night besides playing tonssil hockey in the rain?" asked Lucky, dipping his food in the ketchup.

"Nothing really. We went back home and she uh," Dillon began. "she invited me into her place for awhile."

"Score." said Lucky, chewing his food.

"No no, bonus points." Dillon corrected. "I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't." Lucky swore. "I know you're not the one night stand type of guy." he continued, reaching for his coffee. "You went to college a virgin remember." he stated. Dillon was silent, and soon continued to tell his friend about last night.

"Anyway," Dillon hostily continued while looking at Lucky. He had to bring up the virgin memory. Dillon then folded his arms on the table and spoke. "We had a few drinks and started talking about - everything. When I was with Georgie last night, man, I don't think I ever laughed so much or had a great time out in practically forever." he admitted.

"Wow. And this coming from the same guy who last told me a few days ago that this date will probably be just another lowsy hook up." said Lucky.

"Eat your eggs." Dillon hushed him. "We have to _report to duty _in ten minutes." he finished, picking up his coffee cup.

"You seeing her again?" Lucky asked, collecting more scrammbled eggs with his fork. Dillon took a sip of java, procrastinating. He definatly wanted to if Georgie agreed.

"Maybe." Dillon answered, setting his cup back down.

Maxie just about had it. She felt as if she was losing her mind. Today was going to be another long never ending one. She wasn't going to have time to do laundry because one of the twins will probably be fighting or asking her to play tea party before dinner and after she comes home from work. Jesse promised he won't be home too late this time tonight, so her shoulders became less heavy. Maxie poured milk in her daughter Erica's cereal while the coffee was being made, eggs were cooking and toast was burning. Jesse came to the bread's rescue and popped it up from the toaster. A knock at their front door caught four year old Grace's attention and she put down her spoon while some milk dripped from her small chin.

"I'll get it!" Grace yelled and slid off her chair, running out the kitchen and towards the front door of their blue house.

"Look through the mailslide first Gracie!" her father yelled back, buttering four pieces of golden brown toast.

"Two hands pumpkin." said Maxie, instructing her other four year old daughter while handing the child a bowl of cheerios. The woman at their front door bent down to eye level with Grace through the mailslot on the lower middle part of the storm door.

"Hi Gracie, it's Aunt Georgie." Dr. Jones told the toddler.

"Hi Aunt Georgie!" Grace excitedly said back. "You come in." she added, reaching her little hand up to the doornob and turned it. The child soon found Georgie's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning." said Georgie, picking up her blond haired niece.

"G'mornin. You want some Cheerios?" Grace asked her, while playing with the ends of her aunt's darker hair.

"Umm.." Dr. Jones thought outloud. "Do you have Lucky Charms still?" she asked, as she carried her niece on her hip into the farther room.

"Yep. I'll get you some." Grace volunteered.

"Okay." said Georgie behind a smile. She kissed Grace's cheek and put her down on the tiled kitchen floor. Grace immediatly went to a lower cupboard.

"Good morning." Dr. Jones announced to her family. Jesse and Maxie replied the same comment.

"Aunt Georgieee!" Erica sang happily, running over to her only aunt.

"Hi sweetpea." Georgie smiled, and scooped her youngest niece up in her arms placing a kiss on the child's left cheek. Erica squeezed Georgie tightly with her small arms wrapped around behind her aunt's neck.

"You want to um," Erica swallowed, then breathed again. "You want to play tea party with me and Gracie and Mommy later?" she continued after they released from their hug.

"You know I'd love to honey, but I have to work late tonight. I'm sorry." Georgie regreted, holding Erica on her hip.

"Okay." Erica said disappointedly.

"I can have a tea party with you girls tomorrow though." Georgie promised, recognizing the sad look on her niece's face. "How's that sound?" she added.

"Good!" Erica happily said.

"K." Georgie smiled, and put her niece back down.

"So.." Maxie grinned at her baby sister from the couner while holding a plate of toast in her right hand. "How'd it go last night?" she finished.

"Ugh Maxie," Georgie rolled her eyes. "I just got here and already you're starting with that." she said, hanging her purse on the back of an empty chair.

"You knew she was going to ask you G the minute you stepped foot in this house." Jesse reminded, pouring two cups of coffee.

"True. Last night was," Georgie searched for words. "great." she said, then sat down in the empty chair next to Erica.

"Coffee?" Jesse asked his sister-in-law when he turned around.

"Just a little. Thanks." replied Georgie.

"Great?" Maxie repeated, setting the plate down in the middle of the kitchen table. "That's it?" she wondered.

"No." Georgie answered, her hand cupping the side of her face while her elbow rested on the table. "It was amazing." she smiled shyly, taking her hand back down on the surface.

"Good to hear. I told you it'd be worth it, giving Dillon a chance." said Maxie.

"What'd you do last night Aunt Georgie?" Erica looked up at her while chewing the cereal.

"I kissed a cute boy." Georgie answered, lowering her head at Erica's level and resting her forehead on the top of the child's.

"Ewww.." Erica and her twin sister said in unison, causing the adults in the room to crack another smile.

"Thats gross." announced Grace.

"Why? He was very cute." said Georgie to her nieces.

"So.." said Erica.

"I kiss Daddy." said Maxie, sitting down with them holding two cups of coffee in her hands. She knew how her sister made hers. French Vanilla creamer with two packets of Sweet N' Low sugar.

"Eww.." giggled Grace, looking up at her mother.

Time flew by in an instant. Jesse finished breakfast with his girls he liked to call them, and put his plate in the sink. He gave the twins each a kiss on the cheek and saved one for his wife of eight years.

"Bye." he kissed Maxie on her lips.

"Bye. Be careful." said Maxie when their kiss broke.

"I will Max. I'll be home after one." he promised.

"Okay." she said.

"Bye Georgie." Jesse said to Dr. Jones

"See ya later." she answered back.

"I'm not gonna have to pound Dillon's face in am I?" he asked her while putting on his uniform jacket.

"No, please dont." she giggled happily. "He was very sweet and I kinda like his face the way it is." she added.

"Alright I wont pick on him. Much." said Jesse, leaving the kitchen.

"Bye Daddy!" said the twins one after the other. Jesse yelled back a goodbye from the doorway.

Maxie helped Grace down off the chair, while Georgie helped Erica and the twin girls raced to the sink, putting their empty bowls where they were taught belonged. After the identical twins left the room to go upstairs and pick out clothes to wear at daycare, Maxie was ready to get the rest of the juice on her younger sister's date last night.

"Oh yeah." Maxie exhaled a slight laugh. "I'm sure you were both paying attention to the movie." she finished, with food tucked on the inside of her cheek.

"Some of it." Georgie grinned, holding her coffee cup. She'd need all of the caffene she can get today to help her stay awake and alert during the night shift. Not to mention her mind anticipating Dillon's call. Hoping he will. Georgie took another sip of her warm French Vanilla gourment drink before speaking again. "To tell you the truth Max, I never thought I'd have such a great time with him last night. Considering all of the other so called dates I've been on before." she said, taking a slice of toast left on the plate.

"Good. You're welcome." said Maxie, chewing her food. She then swallowed. "You probably wouldn't have went for Dillon if Jesse and I didn't give you a little push." she finished.

"Oh well pat yourself on the shoulder there." Georgie sarcasticly said, then smiled to let her big sister know she was only joking. Maxie patted herself on the shoulder and took a sip of coffee.

"Did he kiss you first?" Maxie woundered, as she put her cup back down on the tan kitchen table. Georgie was silent, remembering the cinematic moment of her lips touching Dillon's.

"Yeah." Georgie answered, another smile lighter than before crossed her face. She brought her brown eyes down to the coffee cup and slowly ran her thumb along the rim. "After he caught my fall when I tripped in the parking lot." she grinned.

"Oh jezz." said Maxie. "Cluts." she added.

"I know." Georgie agreed. "It was raining last night and I mean, pouring hard." she looked up at her sister. "I was shivering a little." she continued, taking the spoon out of her coffee cup. "Dillon definatly kept me warm."

"I bet." Maxie grinned, then wipped the toast crumbs off of her mouth and continued to listen to her sister's night with a police officer.

"We just starred at each other for awhile. Then he sorta, brushed the wet hair away from my face.. and I had my hand clentching his shirt." Georgie narrated, reliving it and glancing over at the time on the microwave. "He cupped my cheeks, and within seconds we kissed." She looked back at Maxie. "In the rain. Outside of the movie theater parking lot." Georgie finished, her face beaming with happiness already.

"So romantic." Maxie sighed with a soft smile, her arms folded on the end of the table. "I'm really glad you had a great time last night, you deserve it."

"Yeah. I just," Georgie paused. "I dont want to get my hopes up again. For another let down, or get too attached to Dillon that later we might - " she rambled, only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Don't do that." said Maxie. "Don't go doing what you always do.. whenever you even allow yourself to like a guy as great as Dillon. They don't come around to often." she said.

"I know. I just can't help it Max I'm - affraid of getting hurt again." said Georgie, then took a bit of toast.

"Tough crap sis. Deal with it. You think I never got hurt in past relationships before Jesse and I?" Maxie compared.

"No. But -" Georgie answered.

"Okay." said Maxie. "So just -"

"You were never cheated on or nearly beaten to death by any of your ex boyfriends either." Georgie interrupted her from speaking further.

"No I havent. And I wish you never did either. Believe me, I wanted to kill Brody with my own two hands for hitting you." said Maxie, emphasizing strongly. There was a pause. Georgie tried to block out the memory of her abusive exboyfriend. Maxie noticed. She regreted ever bringing his name up again. She then continued adivice to her baby sister. "Georgie just be happy, and let yourself be that way with Dillon. From what you've told me and how he obviously makes you feel, enjoy it. No matter what you think might happen between you two in the future." she finished, picking up her coffee cup. Georgie was quiet, knowing Maxie was completely right. She sipped more French Vanilla.

"You do like him right?" Maxie asked, then tasted her caffine. Dr. Jones chewed her food. She thought about her sister's question and was able to give an honest answer. She definatly had some kind of feeling towards Officer Quartermaine. The same guy she dispised for never allowing her to sleep after she came home from work, while he was making acessive noise unintendedly in his apartment above her. The exact same 'jerk' who gave her a speeding ticket. Although she knew she deserved it. She got to know this jerk. Especially last night. Something was there between them. When they talked at dinner and laughing at some joke one of them would make. The way Dillon held her close to him when she became cold in the movie theater. Opening doors for her. Pulling out her chair at the restuarant. The kiss they shared in the pouring rain which made her whole body tingle. Whatever it was, Georgie knew she saw the real Dillon Quartermaine that night. Not just the jerk who was doing his job when they first met.

"He's okay." Georgie answered her sister behind a soft stretch of her lips, taking another bite of toast

_Chapter 13 - __The Friends Episode_

Just a few more hours left of his long day and Dillon was happy he'd have a good reason to look forward of returning home. For the past few weeks he found himself feeling this way. All because of some girl he met under the most simple situation. Throughout each day he spent his time with Georgie when neither of them were working, Dillon realised to himself just how much he easily began to like Dr. Jones. It was the little things Georgie did or said and even her features that he grew to adore. The way she chewed her food when he took her out to eat or they'd share a meal at one of their apartments. The laugh she produces when something amuses her that makes her small nose slightly scrunch. How the contour of her petite body fit perfectly in his arms while sitting on the couch and watching a movie marathon. The sweet scent of her perfume and her Dove shampooed hair. Her dimples embedded on both sides of her cheeks when she smiles. Most of all how comfortable she makes him feel in the presence when their together. Thinking about her from time to time when they're not. Dillon did not doubt for a second he was obviously already falling in love with her too. It was just too soon for him to be completely sure, and he didn't want to wreck anything between them if Georgie found out his deep feelings just yet.

Dillon hated nights like this. Stuck at his desk and taking statements from eyewitnesses when he wanted to be out on the town with Lucky, where all of the bad guys come out to play. He figured he was currently on Mac's unofficial non fan list since Dillon has been seeing his daughter and crime fighting was no longer his duty tonight. However, that would be unfair and cruel of Comissioner Scorpio to deny Dillon of hunting down criminals just because he's involved with Georgie. She's an adult and has been for four years now. Dillon did get his adventure of capturing criminals with Lucky after all all night. Only at this hour, he wasn't needed outside of the station.

"Why don't you stop waisting our time and save your ass by telling us the truth." said Jesse, warning Ric Lansing who sat in the interigation room across the table from Mac.

"I did! And I already told you I'm innocent." Ric swore, handcuffed while raising his voice at the law inforcers.

"According to evidence Mr. Lansing and your unjustifiable alibi," Mac began, with strong emphasis in his words. "you could be facing a guilty charge." he finished.

"This is ridiculous," Ric shook his head and readjusted himself in the chair. "I'm not responsible for my brother's murder attempt."

"Oh c'mon Lansing, you even pulled the classic sting from a mob film." Dillon pointed out. "Hiring someone to do it so the blood isn't on your hands. But you slipped up and got sloppy, and now your caught." he leaned his back off the wall and walked with his arms folded.

"We have your phone records you made calls to every person who you spoke to the night before Sonny was almost killed." implied Jesse.

"And what do you know?" Dillon joked, standing in his last step. He put his hands down on the table and faced Ric. "Two of those calls were from your pal Trevor."

The two characters inside her television set were panicing and chasing a bus to rescue their friend's baby son still on board. Georgie had just come home an hour ago from her late night shift at the hospital, took her meds, and sat on the couch in her living room catching up on marathon episodes of Friends. She caught herself thinking about Dillon during commercial breaks and plenty of times at work. All the time at work to be exact. She knew it would happen the more they got to know each other and spend moments together. The feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Liking everything about him and the effect of happiness he had on her. Loving his imperfections. She hadn't felt this happy with anyone in a long time either. Georgie began to realise she'd find herself even missing him from time to time when they weren't flirting or teasing each other like two kids at a playground. Hearing his voice on the phone during every call seemed to help make those feelings of loneliness disappear. Snoopy rested her small furry head on her owner's lap while Chandler and Joey found Ben at Human Services. Another baby on the show in an adjacent crib looked similar to Ben.

"Please tell me you know which one is our baby." Chandler said to one of his best friends.

"Well that one has ducks on his tshirt and this one has clowns. And Ben was definatly wearing ducks." Joey answered."Okay." Chandler said, relieved.

"Or clowns." Joey added. "Wait ! This one is definatly Ben," he pointed to the infant. "remember he had that cute little mole by his mouth?"

"Hey Ben remember us? Okay the mole came off. What are we gonna do? What the hell are we gonna do?" Chandler asked his friend now."Uh, uh..we'll flip for it." Joey suggested quickly. "Ducks or clowns."

"Oh we're gonna flip for the baby?!" Chandler hostily asked.

"You got a better idea?!" Joey asked back in the same way.

"Alright call it in the air." Chandler said, taking a quarter out of his pocket.

"Heads." gambled Joey, as the coin was tossed in the air. Chandler caught it and flipped the quarter on his hand.

"Heads it is." revealed Chandler.

"Yesss!" Joey said in truimph, making two fists. "Phew." he exhaled loudly.

"We have to assign 'heads' to something!" Chandler reminded his not so bright friend.

"Oh right. Alright uh.." Joey thought outloud. "Ducks is heads because ducks, have heads." he concluded. There was a small pause and Chandler looked at him.

"What kind of scary ass clowns came to YOUR birthday?" Chandler strongly asked, causing the audience to laugh and Georgie doing the same. There were three rings until she found the black cordless phone hidden in the same living room.

"Hello." Georgie answered.

"Hello Ledfoot," a husky male voice replied. "What's your favorite scary movie?" he finished.

"You know you gave yourself away mister pranker with that opening line." said Georgie, recognizing who he really was.

"Damn. Well I only had fifteen seconds to think." Dillon said on the other end of the reciever, tossing a pen back inside a cup on his desk.

"Whatta you doing goofball?" Georgie lightly smiled while sitting next to Snoopy on the couch, her legs lounged down to almost the other end of the couch and her back resting against a pillow.

"Nothing." Dillon answered, leaning back on his chair. "Waiting to go home and leave this boring place." he finished.

"No crime fighting action tonight?" she asked, glimpsing the next scene of her favorite show.

"Nope." he replied, his hand behind his head.

"Poor you." she teased, crossing her ankles on the couch coushins.

"How was GH?" Dillon asked while he lounged in his chair with wheels.

"Long but okay I guess. I had my first major surgery today." Georgie told him proudly.

"Nice..Did the patient live?" he teased back.

"Yes. And if it weren't for my help Quartermaine you'd still have a bullet trapped inside your body." Georgie reminded him, playing with the ends of her hair as it wrapped around her finger.

"By the way thanks for that." said Dillon.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"What are you up to tonight?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Just sitting in my lovely loney apartment with hardly any food because of you," she answered. "and watching Friends." she finished.

"You and that damn show." Dillon joked.

"I know." Georgie agreed, petting Snoopy by her right side. The phone lines became quiet on each end. "So what are your plans after work tonight?" she asked him.

"Well I was hoping to spend the rest of the night with my girlfriend." said Dillon, taking his hand out from behind his head and still leaned back in the leather chair.

"Your girlfriend huh?" Georgie smirked, tracing the wrinkle in the couch with her fingertip. They never defined their relationship of over three weeks, until now.

"Yeah. I'm sure you know her. She's beautiful. And a pretty funny doctor. Smart but can't make a decent meal." said Dillon.

"Very true." Georgie acknowledged.

"I kind of miss her." Dillon confided. Both phone lines were silent again.

"I miss you too." Georgie told him.

"So I'll see you in about an hour, your place?" Dillon asked.

"It's a date." she confirmed. "And bring some food you owe me." she added.

"No problem. Bye." he smiled happily.

"Bye." Georgie replied back the same way and hung up the phone.

Two and a half hours swooped by, and Georgie welcomed her current boyfriend into her apartment. Normally they'd go out to the movies or have a few drinks at some club. Tonight was just one of those nights when all they wanted to do was stay home and relax together. The coffee table was covered in empty plates of Italian food, and two glasses of white wine stood next to napkins and the television remote control. Three DVD cases layed near Dillon's crossed feet covered in white cotton socks on the same table. Georgie found a comfortable place next to him with her head on his broad shoulder and her arm lazily drapped over his tight abdomen. He held her protectivly as they watched a classic film rented on DVD. Something was bothering Georgie. Dillon had a huntch something was on her mind and it caused her to be not herself. She'd usually talk about how great that scene was or lack there of. Discuss the best parts of the film so far and Dillon would tell her to be quiet or agree with what she said. Tonight she was just different. He needed to find out what was bothering her. Dillon felt Georgie's hand move up to his chest and stop in place to settle. He slowly ran his fingertips up and down her bare arm that was opposite his chest.

"You okay?" Dillon quietly asked while looking down at her. "You've been kinda quiet all night." he finished. Georgie kept her eyes on the TV screen, not paying any attention to the storyline. She then spoke.

"No." Georgie replied, barely audible. "I'm not. I'm not okay Dillon." she confided.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, looking at her brown hair while still gently dancing his fingers along her soft skin arm. Georgie slowly closed her eyes and fought the tensness in her throat. "C'mon G you can tell me anything." he said when she was silent. Georgie opened her deep brown eyes and made tiny circles on Dillon's chest with her fingertips.

"I'm sick." she tranquily said, her glossy brown eyes starring down at her boyfriend's chest as she softly made more tiny circles. There was a slight pause.

"You're sick." Dillon repeated, comprehending. "Okay. Do you need any like, Pepto Bismal or some -"

"No." she interrupted him. "No it's nothing like that." she raised her head off of his shoulder and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. He saw her deep browns becoming tearful. And it wasn't from the movie this time.

"It's serious isn't it." Dillon stated, as she removed herself from laying next to his body and sat up. She nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah." Georgie answered. "It's serious." she repeated him, playing with the hairtie on her left wrist.

"I'm listening." Dillon reminded her, his right hand on her lower back. Georgie's bottom lip quivered and she tucked it in. She inhaled air and released her bottom lip.

"I have breast cancer." she uttered, almost to a whisper. Dillon was now the silent one. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He then swallowed hard and spoke.

"H-How," he studdard. "How long have you known?" he asked, sitting up on the couch with his hand still resting on her lower back.

"Seven months." Georgie answered, then turned her head to meet Dillon. He softly brushed the hair away from her tearfilled eyes, signaling to her his support and comfort. "I was getting ready," she swallowed in her tense throat. "to go out with Maxie and Robin and my friend Amye from med school, to celebrate my victory at starting an internship at General Hospital." she looked down at their now joined hands. "After I got out of the shower I dried off and - felt this," she wipped her right cheek with her other hand. "this quarter sized lump in my left breast." her voice broke. Dillon was at a lose of words. He did not like to see her this way. Especially crying. He gently rubbed his thumb along the surface of her hand.

"Have you been taking any treatment for it? I know that usually slows down the cancer cells right?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Chemotherapy." she looked up at him. "I've been doing every single treatment possible."

"That's good. Thats good. You'll beat it, Georgie." said Dillon, still sweeping his thumb along her skin. "Lots of women do." he finished. She lowered her head slightly and allowed the tears to meet her cheekbones. She didn't have the energy to hold back anymore. Georgie brought her deep brown eyes back up at her boyfriend.

"My mom didn't." she murmured. "And I'm really, really scared that I'm going to end up just like her." Georgie broke down in tears.

"Hey, hey." Dillon moved closer to Georgie and delicatly touched the side of her wet face. "Stop. You're not going to Ledfoot. Alright?" he cupped her other cheek in his palm. "Look at me." he said when she turned away. She then obliged and returned her eyes at him. "You'll beat this thing." Dillon encouraged her. "And I'll be with you the rest of the way. We'll beat it together." he promised, holding both of Georgie's cheeks in his hands. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes behind a soft weep when he gently pressed his lips against her forehead. Dillon then placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and soon found her lips. Georgie sniffled, kissing him back.

Chapter 14 - The List 

No matter how many times she watched this movie with Dillon or even alone, she always managed to shed a tear at this particular scene in Titanic. Dillon found it to be sad and romantic as well, but at this point he couldn't feel remorse again for the two lovers after watching Rose promise Jack she'll never let go for the one hundred billionth time. He wasn't insesitive. Just able to play this entire movie in his head. Thanks to Georgie. He didn't mind watching this or any other chick flick she'd pick out during thier many movie dates. Just as long as he has his turn too.

"Jezz ledfoot you're like a bottomless pit." Dillon said, taking what was left of the popcorn inside the bag.

"Shh." Georgie silenced him while giving the JiffyPuff to Dillon. "I wanna hear this part. The medication makes me hungry." she whispered.

"You already know what they say to each other." Dillon whispered back, then welcomed the food in his mouth.

"I dont care. Sh." she nudged his arm with hers as they both sat closely together on the sofa. Before the next scene began with Rose now being rescued by a boat, the TV went out with the lamp. Georgie gasped.

"What the hell?" Dillon asked, chewing the rest of the popcorn.

"Are you sitting on the remote?" Georgie questioned her boyfriend, looking for it.

"No it's on the table." he answered her while putting a small throw pillow back down against the arm of the couch. Dr. Jones realised what might be the cause of loss of power and sighed angrily, finding her seat in the dark next to Dillon. "What's today?" she asked him.

"Uh.." he thought outloud. "Thursday. The twenty second. Why?" Dillon finished.

"I was supposed to pay my electric bill yesturday." Georgie remembered, her head falling back onto the top of the sofa as it was hugged by the softness of coushin.

"Oh. Sucks to be you." Dillon joked, reaching for his drink on the coffee table. Georgie picked her head up and looked at him.

"Its your fault Quartermaine." she told him. Dillon scoffed and swallowed the beverage.

"My fault?" he repeated, setting his glass back down. On a coster to avoid him facing a penalty from his neat freak girlfriend.

"Yes." she answered. "If you hadn't distracted me yesturday at work by visiting me during my lunch break, I would have remembered to write out that check."

"Thats typical. Blame the man." Dillon defended, flirting back.

"C'mon man and help me find some candles." Georgie said, getting up.

"Alright." said Dillon, taking his legs off of the middle table. "Where'd you stash them?" he added, following Georgie into the next room.

"Where I keep all of my drugs and wacky weed." she answered, walking down the small hall of white walls. Dillon smirked at her joke, walking behind her then wipped it off of his face.

"You don't really have any marijuanna in here do you Miss Jones?" Dillon asked sternly, while they searched for a flashlight in the closet. "Because I could arrest you for drug posession." he finished with his hands inside his front jean pockets, standing behind Georgie. She turned her head and gave him a serious look, however knowing he was only joking. Again.

"No you wont. Catch." Georgie said, tossing him a flashlight.

"How do you know that for sure?" Dillon caught it and turned it on.

"I just do." she answered, while he walked towards her and joined Dr. Jones in the dark closet.

"Mhm." Dillon believed her, agreeing in his throat.

"Besides, if you did arrest me I might enjoy it a little too much being handcuffed." Georgie confessed her kinky sin, snaking her arms around behind his neck.

"Really?" Dillon wondered outloud, his eyebrow raised slightly and his hands finding her perfectous hips while he still held the flashlight in the other.

"Really." She answered quietly, then teased his lips with hers. Georgie soon opened her mouth further and invited her boyfriend's tongue inside the cave to massage it with hers. Soft pecking noises were able to be heard by dust bunnies in the dark closet as the couple continued to frenchly kiss up against the closet wall. Dillon released her lips and tickled her jawline with his lips. Her heart raced for him as well as his bet faster for her. Georgie silently exhaled.

"Number three." She whispered behind a smirk.

"What?" Dillon whispered back against her skin, and then looked at the siloheutte of Georgie's face. She knew he had to have been confused as to why she would whisper out a number and not his name this time.

"I was just thinking about this list I made up months ago. All the things I want to do before I die. And us, here, like this is my number three." She quickly kissed Dillon before speaking again. "To do something spontaneous during a blackout." Georgie finished.

"Interesting." said Dillon. She smiled. "What about number one and two and .. however many more -" he added.

"Five." she said, answering his question. Dillon nodded.

"You know I dont like to hear you talking about dying Ledfoot." said Dillon, holding her waist and then bringing his eyes back at her face.

"I know. But it's just my to-do list." Georgie crossed her left wrist over her right, with her arms hidden behind Dillon's neck. "Ride in a hotair balloon..kiss in the rain..maybe get a tatoo, get married in my mother's white wedding gown, and buy the ugliest," she said so strongly. "oldest house in Port Charles and fix it up so I can raise a family in it with my husband oneday." Georgie finished.

"Wow. Alot to do Dr. Jones. Well, there is one thing on that list of yours we already accomplished." Dillon reminded her. It wasn't pitch black in the closet considering the door was open, and he could see the smile on her face as she remembered the moment in the rain on their first real date.

"I guess I'll have to scratch that one off now." Georgie suggested, her hands slidding down to his tight chest underneath his deep red graphic teeshirt.

"Guess so." Dillon agreed, taking her hands in his and walking backwards out of the closet as she followed him. Neither one of them thought to go over to Dillon's apartment upstairs instead where they'd have electricity. There was something about the atmosphere of the candlelit living room and kitchen that both of them much rathered. Being in each other's presence was a hell of alot better than watching any movie.

_Author's Note: MORE TO COME ASAP!! I will be putting the REST of the story chapters all in this section from now on since I only have 2 more documents left of my account. I need to save those two document files for the sequel of Lost Without Each Other. Please send me a messege asking to let you know when I have updated this story if you dont have me saved as a favorite author or something and I will definatly let you know when I have updated Along The Broken Road. Thanks for reading! And your comments! More to come shortly._


	5. Chapter 15: Barefoot In The Park

**A/N:** please scroll way down for the next chapters! smile

**Chapter 12 - **_Morning After_

The constant beeping of the annoying alarm clock buzzing next to his bed echoed in Dillon's ears while he deeply slept on his stomach. Spending much of his time with Georgie last night had him worn out. 6:15 in the morning came way too soon. The buzzing continued and Dillon finally awoke from his comatic deep sleep. He grunted angrily and hit the button on the digital clock. Officer Quartermaine sluggishly exited his bed, put on his comfortable pants over his boxers and found the bathroom.

Georgie yawned as she walked to the kitchen in her pajamas, heading towards the coffee machine. She was awake, but her eyelids seemed to have gained a few pounds and mistaken the ice tea mix container for the foldgers coffee. She dumped contents of the ice tea mix into the coffee filter by mistake and soon realised her mishap. She sighed frustrated.

"Great." she said, taking out the coffee filter. "Now I'll be having Lemon Gourmet."

Dillon cracked open an egg and let the insides fall onto the frying pan. He thought about calling her while his breakfast was cooking. There had to have been a reason why she gave him her number. If she didn't like him in return she wouldn't have had invited Dillon into her apartment for a night cap. Maybe Georgie was busy getting ready to go to the hospital and now might not be the best time. Dillon flipped the egg over to cook on its other side. Maybe during lunch when they're both on break would be better. Or so his mind wondered.

Dr. Jones poured herself a cup of French Vanilla coffee while the bread in the toaster was heating up. She lightly blew into the small mug to keep from burning her tongue. The phone didn't ring. It was too early for him to call. He's probably getting ready for work and it's just not the best time for him to call. Georgie thought to herself, after putting the coffee cup to her lips. Before she could think of any other scenarios of when Dillon would call her the toast popped up. Georgie set her hot drink down and rescued the burned bread out of the toaster.

Seven thirty in the morning met Port Charles, New York. Dillon ran out of coffee at his apartment and decided to meet up with Lucky at Kelly's before they both had to start their day at PCPD.

"Pass the ketchup man would ya?" Lucky asked his friend from across the table, while sticking his fork in scrammbled eggs.

Didn't you stuff your face enough at home?" Dillon joked, handing Officer Spencer the bottle of Heinz ketchup.

"No. My wife isn't exactly the best cook." Lucky answered, taking it from him.

"Pretending to like her food. One of the many secrets to a life long marriage." Officer Quartermaine theorized, ripping open a pack of sweet n' low sugar.

"Exactly." agreed Lucky, squirting the ketchup on the side of his eggs. "Remember that Spike when its your turn." he finished.

"Yeah, like I'm ever gonna be taking marriage advice from my best friend whose been married and divorced more than once." Dillon scoffed.

"Elizabeth and I, have a very unique relationship." Lucky defended before taking another bite.

"I know." said Dillon, putting his spoon down.

"So, what else happened with you and miss Dr. Jones last night besides playing tonssil hockey in the rain?" asked Lucky, dipping his food in the ketchup.

"Nothing really. We went back home and she uh," Dillon began. "she invited me into her place for awhile."

"Score." said Lucky, chewing his food.

"No no, bonus points." Dillon corrected. "I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't." Lucky swore. "I know you're not the one night stand type of guy." he continued, reaching for his coffee. "You went to college a virgin remember." he stated. Dillon was silent, and soon continued to tell his friend about last night.

"Anyway," Dillon hostily continued while looking at Lucky. He had to bring up the virgin memory. Dillon then folded his arms on the table and spoke. "We had a few drinks and started talking about - everything. When I was with Georgie last night, man, I don't think I ever laughed so much or had a great time out in practically forever." he admitted.

"Wow. And this coming from the same guy who last told me a few days ago that this date will probably be just another lowsy hook up." said Lucky.

"Eat your eggs." Dillon hushed him. "We have to _report to duty _in ten minutes." he finished, picking up his coffee cup.

"You seeing her again?" Lucky asked, collecting more scrammbled eggs with his fork. Dillon took a sip of java, procrastinating. He definatly wanted to if Georgie agreed.

"Maybe." Dillon answered, setting his cup back down.

Maxie just about had it. She felt as if she was losing her mind. Today was going to be another long never ending one. She wasn't going to have time to do laundry because one of the twins will probably be fighting or asking her to play tea party before dinner and after she comes home from work. Jesse promised he won't be home too late this time tonight, so her shoulders became less heavy. Maxie poured milk in her daughter Erica's cereal while the coffee was being made, eggs were cooking and toast was burning. Jesse came to the bread's rescue and popped it up from the toaster. A knock at their front door caught four year old Grace's attention and she put down her spoon while some milk dripped from her small chin.

"I'll get it!" Grace yelled and slid off her chair, running out the kitchen and towards the front door of their blue house.

"Look through the mailslide first Gracie!" her father yelled back, buttering four pieces of golden brown toast.

"Two hands pumpkin." said Maxie, instructing her other four year old daughter while handing the child a bowl of cheerios. The woman at their front door bent down to eye level with Grace through the mailslot on the lower middle part of the storm door.

"Hi Gracie, it's Aunt Georgie." Dr. Jones told the toddler.

"Hi Aunt Georgie!" Grace excitedly said back. "You come in." she added, reaching her little hand up to the doornob and turned it. The child soon found Georgie's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning." said Georgie, picking up her blond haired niece.

"G'mornin. You want some Cheerios?" Grace asked her, while playing with the ends of her aunt's darker hair.

"Umm.." Dr. Jones thought outloud. "Do you have Lucky Charms still?" she asked, as she carried her niece on her hip into the farther room.

"Yep. I'll get you some." Grace volunteered.

"Okay." said Georgie behind a smile. She kissed Grace's cheek and put her down on the tiled kitchen floor. Grace immediatly went to a lower cupboard.

"Good morning." Dr. Jones announced to her family. Jesse and Maxie replied the same comment.

"Aunt Georgieee!" Erica sang happily, running over to her only aunt.

"Hi sweetpea." Georgie smiled, and scooped her youngest niece up in her arms placing a kiss on the child's left cheek. Erica squeezed Georgie tightly with her small arms wrapped around behind her aunt's neck.

"You want to um," Erica swallowed, then breathed again. "You want to play tea party with me and Gracie and Mommy later?" she continued after they released from their hug.

"You know I'd love to honey, but I have to work late tonight. I'm sorry." Georgie regreted, holding Erica on her hip.

"Okay." Erica said disappointedly.

"I can have a tea party with you girls tomorrow though." Georgie promised, recognizing the sad look on her niece's face. "How's that sound?" she added.

"Good!" Erica happily said.

"K." Georgie smiled, and put her niece back down.

"So.." Maxie grinned at her baby sister from the couner while holding a plate of toast in her right hand. "How'd it go last night?" she finished.

"Ugh Maxie," Georgie rolled her eyes. "I just got here and already you're starting with that." she said, hanging her purse on the back of an empty chair.

"You knew she was going to ask you G the minute you stepped foot in this house." Jesse reminded, pouring two cups of coffee.

"True. Last night was," Georgie searched for words. "great." she said, then sat down in the empty chair next to Erica.

"Coffee?" Jesse asked his sister-in-law when he turned around.

"Just a little. Thanks." replied Georgie.

"Great?" Maxie repeated, setting the plate down in the middle of the kitchen table. "That's it?" she wondered.

"No." Georgie answered, her hand cupping the side of her face while her elbow rested on the table. "It was amazing." she smiled shyly, taking her hand back down on the surface.

"Good to hear. I told you it'd be worth it, giving Dillon a chance." said Maxie.

"What'd you do last night Aunt Georgie?" Erica looked up at her while chewing the cereal.

"I kissed a cute boy." Georgie answered, lowering her head at Erica's level and resting her forehead on the top of the child's.

"Ewww.." Erica and her twin sister said in unison, causing the adults in the room to crack another smile.

"Thats gross." announced Grace.

"Why? He was very cute." said Georgie to her nieces.

"So.." said Erica.

"I kiss Daddy." said Maxie, sitting down with them holding two cups of coffee in her hands. She knew how her sister made hers. French Vanilla creamer with two packets of Sweet N' Low sugar.

"Eww.." giggled Grace, looking up at her mother.

Time flew by in an instant. Jesse finished breakfast with his girls he liked to call them, and put his plate in the sink. He gave the twins each a kiss on the cheek and saved one for his wife of eight years.

"Bye." he kissed Maxie on her lips.

"Bye. Be careful." said Maxie when their kiss broke.

"I will Max. I'll be home after one." he promised.

"Okay." she said.

"Bye Georgie." Jesse said to Dr. Jones

"See ya later." she answered back.

"I'm not gonna have to pound Dillon's face in am I?" he asked her while putting on his uniform jacket.

"No, please dont." she giggled happily. "He was very sweet and I kinda like his face the way it is." she added.

"Alright I wont pick on him. Much." said Jesse, leaving the kitchen.

"Bye Daddy!" said the twins one after the other. Jesse yelled back a goodbye from the doorway.

Maxie helped Grace down off the chair, while Georgie helped Erica and the twin girls raced to the sink, putting their empty bowls where they were taught belonged. After the identical twins left the room to go upstairs and pick out clothes to wear at daycare, Maxie was ready to get the rest of the juice on her younger sister's date last night.

"Oh yeah." Maxie exhaled a slight laugh. "I'm sure you were both paying attention to the movie." she finished, with food tucked on the inside of her cheek.

"Some of it." Georgie grinned, holding her coffee cup. She'd need all of the caffene she can get today to help her stay awake and alert during the night shift. Not to mention her mind anticipating Dillon's call. Hoping he will. Georgie took another sip of her warm French Vanilla gourment drink before speaking again. "To tell you the truth Max, I never thought I'd have such a great time with him last night. Considering all of the other so called dates I've been on before." she said, taking a slice of toast left on the plate.

"Good. You're welcome." said Maxie, chewing her food. She then swallowed. "You probably wouldn't have went for Dillon if Jesse and I didn't give you a little push." she finished.

"Oh well pat yourself on the shoulder there." Georgie sarcasticly said, then smiled to let her big sister know she was only joking. Maxie patted herself on the shoulder and took a sip of coffee.

"Did he kiss you first?" Maxie woundered, as she put her cup back down on the tan kitchen table. Georgie was silent, remembering the cinematic moment of her lips touching Dillon's.

"Yeah." Georgie answered, another smile lighter than before crossed her face. She brought her brown eyes down to the coffee cup and slowly ran her thumb along the rim. "After he caught my fall when I tripped in the parking lot." she grinned.

"Oh jezz." said Maxie. "Cluts." she added.

"I know." Georgie agreed. "It was raining last night and I mean, pouring hard." she looked up at her sister. "I was shivering a little." she continued, taking the spoon out of her coffee cup. "Dillon definatly kept me warm."

"I bet." Maxie grinned, then wipped the toast crumbs off of her mouth and continued to listen to her sister's night with a police officer.

"We just starred at each other for awhile. Then he sorta, brushed the wet hair away from my face.. and I had my hand clentching his shirt." Georgie narrated, reliving it and glancing over at the time on the microwave. "He cupped my cheeks, and within seconds we kissed." She looked back at Maxie. "In the rain. Outside of the movie theater parking lot." Georgie finished, her face beaming with happiness already.

"So romantic." Maxie sighed with a soft smile, her arms folded on the end of the table. "I'm really glad you had a great time last night, you deserve it."

"Yeah. I just," Georgie paused. "I dont want to get my hopes up again. For another let down, or get too attached to Dillon that later we might - " she rambled, only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Don't do that." said Maxie. "Don't go doing what you always do.. whenever you even allow yourself to like a guy as great as Dillon. They don't come around to often." she said.

"I know. I just can't help it Max I'm - affraid of getting hurt again." said Georgie, then took a bit of toast.

"Tough crap sis. Deal with it. You think I never got hurt in past relationships before Jesse and I?" Maxie compared.

"No. But -" Georgie answered.

"Okay." said Maxie. "So just -"

"You were never cheated on or nearly beaten to death by any of your ex boyfriends either." Georgie interrupted her from speaking further.

"No I havent. And I wish you never did either. Believe me, I wanted to kill Brody with my own two hands for hitting you." said Maxie, emphasizing strongly. There was a pause. Georgie tried to block out the memory of her abusive exboyfriend. Maxie noticed. She regreted ever bringing his name up again. She then continued adivice to her baby sister. "Georgie just be happy, and let yourself be that way with Dillon. From what you've told me and how he obviously makes you feel, enjoy it. No matter what you think might happen between you two in the future." she finished, picking up her coffee cup. Georgie was quiet, knowing Maxie was completely right. She sipped more French Vanilla.

"You do like him right?" Maxie asked, then tasted her caffine. Dr. Jones chewed her food. She thought about her sister's question and was able to give an honest answer. She definatly had some kind of feeling towards Officer Quartermaine. The same guy she dispised for never allowing her to sleep after she came home from work, while he was making acessive noise unintendedly in his apartment above her. The exact same 'jerk' who gave her a speeding ticket. Although she knew she deserved it. She got to know this jerk. Especially last night. Something was there between them. When they talked at dinner and laughing at some joke one of them would make. The way Dillon held her close to him when she became cold in the movie theater. Opening doors for her. Pulling out her chair at the restuarant. The kiss they shared in the pouring rain which made her whole body tingle. Whatever it was, Georgie knew she saw the real Dillon Quartermaine that night. Not just the jerk who was doing his job when they first met.

"He's okay." Georgie answered her sister behind a soft stretch of her lips, taking another bite of toast

_Chapter 13 - __The Friends Episode_

Just a few more hours left of his long day and Dillon was happy he'd have a good reason to look forward of returning home. For the past few weeks he found himself feeling this way. All because of some girl he met under the most simple situation. Throughout each day he spent his time with Georgie when neither of them were working, Dillon realised to himself just how much he easily began to like Dr. Jones. It was the little things Georgie did or said and even her features that he grew to adore. The way she chewed her food when he took her out to eat or they'd share a meal at one of their apartments. The laugh she produces when something amuses her that makes her small nose slightly scrunch. How the contour of her petite body fit perfectly in his arms while sitting on the couch and watching a movie marathon. The sweet scent of her perfume and her Dove shampooed hair. Her dimples embedded on both sides of her cheeks when she smiles. Most of all how comfortable she makes him feel in the presence when their together. Thinking about her from time to time when they're not. Dillon did not doubt for a second he was obviously already falling in love with her too. It was just too soon for him to be completely sure, and he didn't want to wreck anything between them if Georgie found out his deep feelings just yet.

Dillon hated nights like this. Stuck at his desk and taking statements from eyewitnesses when he wanted to be out on the town with Lucky, where all of the bad guys come out to play. He figured he was currently on Mac's unofficial non fan list since Dillon has been seeing his daughter and crime fighting was no longer his duty tonight. However, that would be unfair and cruel of Comissioner Scorpio to deny Dillon of hunting down criminals just because he's involved with Georgie. She's an adult and has been for four years now. Dillon did get his adventure of capturing criminals with Lucky after all all night. Only at this hour, he wasn't needed outside of the station.

"Why don't you stop waisting our time and save your ass by telling us the truth." said Jesse, warning Ric Lansing who sat in the interigation room across the table from Mac.

"I did! And I already told you I'm innocent." Ric swore, handcuffed while raising his voice at the law inforcers.

"According to evidence Mr. Lansing and your unjustifiable alibi," Mac began, with strong emphasis in his words. "you could be facing a guilty charge." he finished.

"This is ridiculous," Ric shook his head and readjusted himself in the chair. "I'm not responsible for my brother's murder attempt."

"Oh c'mon Lansing, you even pulled the classic sting from a mob film." Dillon pointed out. "Hiring someone to do it so the blood isn't on your hands. But you slipped up and got sloppy, and now your caught." he leaned his back off the wall and walked with his arms folded.

"We have your phone records you made calls to every person who you spoke to the night before Sonny was almost killed." implied Jesse.

"And what do you know?" Dillon joked, standing in his last step. He put his hands down on the table and faced Ric. "Two of those calls were from your pal Trevor."

The two characters inside her television set were panicing and chasing a bus to rescue their friend's baby son still on board. Georgie had just come home an hour ago from her late night shift at the hospital, took her meds, and sat on the couch in her living room catching up on marathon episodes of Friends. She caught herself thinking about Dillon during commercial breaks and plenty of times at work. All the time at work to be exact. She knew it would happen the more they got to know each other and spend moments together. The feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Liking everything about him and the effect of happiness he had on her. Loving his imperfections. She hadn't felt this happy with anyone in a long time either. Georgie began to realise she'd find herself even missing him from time to time when they weren't flirting or teasing each other like two kids at a playground. Hearing his voice on the phone during every call seemed to help make those feelings of loneliness disappear. Snoopy rested her small furry head on her owner's lap while Chandler and Joey found Ben at Human Services. Another baby on the show in an adjacent crib looked similar to Ben.

"Please tell me you know which one is our baby." Chandler said to one of his best friends.

"Well that one has ducks on his tshirt and this one has clowns. And Ben was definatly wearing ducks." Joey answered."Okay." Chandler said, relieved.

"Or clowns." Joey added. "Wait ! This one is definatly Ben," he pointed to the infant. "remember he had that cute little mole by his mouth?"

"Hey Ben remember us? Okay the mole came off. What are we gonna do? What the hell are we gonna do?" Chandler asked his friend now."Uh, uh..we'll flip for it." Joey suggested quickly. "Ducks or clowns."

"Oh we're gonna flip for the baby?!" Chandler hostily asked.

"You got a better idea?!" Joey asked back in the same way.

"Alright call it in the air." Chandler said, taking a quarter out of his pocket.

"Heads." gambled Joey, as the coin was tossed in the air. Chandler caught it and flipped the quarter on his hand.

"Heads it is." revealed Chandler.

"Yesss!" Joey said in truimph, making two fists. "Phew." he exhaled loudly.

"We have to assign 'heads' to something!" Chandler reminded his not so bright friend.

"Oh right. Alright uh.." Joey thought outloud. "Ducks is heads because ducks, have heads." he concluded. There was a small pause and Chandler looked at him.

"What kind of scary ass clowns came to YOUR birthday?" Chandler strongly asked, causing the audience to laugh and Georgie doing the same. There were three rings until she found the black cordless phone hidden in the same living room.

"Hello." Georgie answered.

"Hello Ledfoot," a husky male voice replied. "What's your favorite scary movie?" he finished.

"You know you gave yourself away mister pranker with that opening line." said Georgie, recognizing who he really was.

"Damn. Well I only had fifteen seconds to think." Dillon said on the other end of the reciever, tossing a pen back inside a cup on his desk.

"Whatta you doing goofball?" Georgie lightly smiled while sitting next to Snoopy on the couch, her legs lounged down to almost the other end of the couch and her back resting against a pillow.

"Nothing." Dillon answered, leaning back on his chair. "Waiting to go home and leave this boring place." he finished.

"No crime fighting action tonight?" she asked, glimpsing the next scene of her favorite show.

"Nope." he replied, his hand behind his head.

"Poor you." she teased, crossing her ankles on the couch coushins.

"How was GH?" Dillon asked while he lounged in his chair with wheels.

"Long but okay I guess. I had my first major surgery today." Georgie told him proudly.

"Nice..Did the patient live?" he teased back.

"Yes. And if it weren't for my help Quartermaine you'd still have a bullet trapped inside your body." Georgie reminded him, playing with the ends of her hair as it wrapped around her finger.

"By the way thanks for that." said Dillon.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"What are you up to tonight?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Just sitting in my lovely loney apartment with hardly any food because of you," she answered. "and watching Friends." she finished.

"You and that damn show." Dillon joked.

"I know." Georgie agreed, petting Snoopy by her right side. The phone lines became quiet on each end. "So what are your plans after work tonight?" she asked him.

"Well I was hoping to spend the rest of the night with my girlfriend." said Dillon, taking his hand out from behind his head and still leaned back in the leather chair.

"Your girlfriend huh?" Georgie smirked, tracing the wrinkle in the couch with her fingertip. They never defined their relationship of over three weeks, until now.

"Yeah. I'm sure you know her. She's beautiful. And a pretty funny doctor. Smart but can't make a decent meal." said Dillon.

"Very true." Georgie acknowledged.

"I kind of miss her." Dillon confided. Both phone lines were silent again.

"I miss you too." Georgie told him.

"So I'll see you in about an hour, your place?" Dillon asked.

"It's a date." she confirmed. "And bring some food you owe me." she added.

"No problem. Bye." he smiled happily.

"Bye." Georgie replied back the same way and hung up the phone.

Two and a half hours swooped by, and Georgie welcomed her current boyfriend into her apartment. Normally they'd go out to the movies or have a few drinks at some club. Tonight was just one of those nights when all they wanted to do was stay home and relax together. The coffee table was covered in empty plates of Italian food, and two glasses of white wine stood next to napkins and the television remote control. Three DVD cases layed near Dillon's crossed feet covered in white cotton socks on the same table. Georgie found a comfortable place next to him with her head on his broad shoulder and her arm lazily drapped over his tight abdomen. He held her protectivly as they watched a classic film rented on DVD. Something was bothering Georgie. Dillon had a huntch something was on her mind and it caused her to be not herself. She'd usually talk about how great that scene was or lack there of. Discuss the best parts of the film so far and Dillon would tell her to be quiet or agree with what she said. Tonight she was just different. He needed to find out what was bothering her. Dillon felt Georgie's hand move up to his chest and stop in place to settle. He slowly ran his fingertips up and down her bare arm that was opposite his chest.

"You okay?" Dillon quietly asked while looking down at her. "You've been kinda quiet all night." he finished. Georgie kept her eyes on the TV screen, not paying any attention to the storyline. She then spoke.

"No." Georgie replied, barely audible. "I'm not. I'm not okay Dillon." she confided.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, looking at her brown hair while still gently dancing his fingers along her soft skin arm. Georgie slowly closed her eyes and fought the tensness in her throat. "C'mon G you can tell me anything." he said when she was silent. Georgie opened her deep brown eyes and made tiny circles on Dillon's chest with her fingertips.

"I'm sick." she tranquily said, her glossy brown eyes starring down at her boyfriend's chest as she softly made more tiny circles. There was a slight pause.

"You're sick." Dillon repeated, comprehending. "Okay. Do you need any like, Pepto Bismal or some -"

"No." she interrupted him. "No it's nothing like that." she raised her head off of his shoulder and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. He saw her deep browns becoming tearful. And it wasn't from the movie this time.

"It's serious isn't it." Dillon stated, as she removed herself from laying next to his body and sat up. She nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah." Georgie answered. "It's serious." she repeated him, playing with the hairtie on her left wrist.

"I'm listening." Dillon reminded her, his right hand on her lower back. Georgie's bottom lip quivered and she tucked it in. She inhaled air and released her bottom lip.

"I have breast cancer." she uttered, almost to a whisper. Dillon was now the silent one. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He then swallowed hard and spoke.

"H-How," he studdard. "How long have you known?" he asked, sitting up on the couch with his hand still resting on her lower back.

"Seven months." Georgie answered, then turned her head to meet Dillon. He softly brushed the hair away from her tearfilled eyes, signaling to her his support and comfort. "I was getting ready," she swallowed in her tense throat. "to go out with Maxie and Robin and my friend Amye from med school, to celebrate my victory at starting an internship at General Hospital." she looked down at their now joined hands. "After I got out of the shower I dried off and - felt this," she wipped her right cheek with her other hand. "this quarter sized lump in my left breast." her voice broke. Dillon was at a lose of words. He did not like to see her this way. Especially crying. He gently rubbed his thumb along the surface of her hand.

"Have you been taking any treatment for it? I know that usually slows down the cancer cells right?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Chemotherapy." she looked up at him. "I've been doing every single treatment possible."

"That's good. Thats good. You'll beat it, Georgie." said Dillon, still sweeping his thumb along her skin. "Lots of women do." he finished. She lowered her head slightly and allowed the tears to meet her cheekbones. She didn't have the energy to hold back anymore. Georgie brought her deep brown eyes back up at her boyfriend.

"My mom didn't." she murmured. "And I'm really, really scared that I'm going to end up just like her." Georgie broke down in tears.

"Hey, hey." Dillon moved closer to Georgie and delicatly touched the side of her wet face. "Stop. You're not going to Ledfoot. Alright?" he cupped her other cheek in his palm. "Look at me." he said when she turned away. She then obliged and returned her eyes at him. "You'll beat this thing." Dillon encouraged her. "And I'll be with you the rest of the way. We'll beat it together." he promised, holding both of Georgie's cheeks in his hands. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes behind a soft weep when he gently pressed his lips against her forehead. Dillon then placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and soon found her lips. Georgie sniffled, kissing him back.

Chapter 14 - The List 

No matter how many times she watched this movie with Dillon or even alone, she always managed to shed a tear at this particular scene in Titanic. Dillon found it to be sad and romantic as well, but at this point he couldn't feel remorse again for the two lovers after watching Rose promise Jack she'll never let go for the one hundred billionth time. He wasn't insesitive. Just able to play this entire movie in his head. Thanks to Georgie. He didn't mind watching this or any other chick flick she'd pick out during thier many movie dates. Just as long as he has his turn too.

"Jezz ledfoot you're like a bottomless pit." Dillon said, taking what was left of the popcorn inside the bag.

"Shh." Georgie silenced him while giving the JiffyPuff to Dillon. "I wanna hear this part. The medication makes me hungry." she whispered.

"You already know what they say to each other." Dillon whispered back, then welcomed the food in his mouth.

"I dont care. Sh." she nudged his arm with hers as they both sat closely together on the sofa. Before the next scene began with Rose now being rescued by a boat, the TV went out with the lamp. Georgie gasped.

"What the hell?" Dillon asked, chewing the rest of the popcorn.

"Are you sitting on the remote?" Georgie questioned her boyfriend, looking for it.

"No it's on the table." he answered her while putting a small throw pillow back down against the arm of the couch. Dr. Jones realised what might be the cause of loss of power and sighed angrily, finding her seat in the dark next to Dillon. "What's today?" she asked him.

"Uh.." he thought outloud. "Thursday. The twenty second. Why?" Dillon finished.

"I was supposed to pay my electric bill yesturday." Georgie remembered, her head falling back onto the top of the sofa as it was hugged by the softness of coushin.

"Oh. Sucks to be you." Dillon joked, reaching for his drink on the coffee table. Georgie picked her head up and looked at him.

"Its your fault Quartermaine." she told him. Dillon scoffed and swallowed the beverage.

"My fault?" he repeated, setting his glass back down. On a coster to avoid him facing a penalty from his neat freak girlfriend.

"Yes." she answered. "If you hadn't distracted me yesturday at work by visiting me during my lunch break, I would have remembered to write out that check."

"Thats typical. Blame the man." Dillon defended, flirting back.

"C'mon man and help me find some candles." Georgie said, getting up.

"Alright." said Dillon, taking his legs off of the middle table. "Where'd you stash them?" he added, following Georgie into the next room.

"Where I keep all of my drugs and wacky weed." she answered, walking down the small hall of white walls. Dillon smirked at her joke, walking behind her then wipped it off of his face.

"You don't really have any marijuanna in here do you Miss Jones?" Dillon asked sternly, while they searched for a flashlight in the closet. "Because I could arrest you for drug posession." he finished with his hands inside his front jean pockets, standing behind Georgie. She turned her head and gave him a serious look, however knowing he was only joking. Again.

"No you wont. Catch." Georgie said, tossing him a flashlight.

"How do you know that for sure?" Dillon caught it and turned it on.

"I just do." she answered, while he walked towards her and joined Dr. Jones in the dark closet.

"Mhm." Dillon believed her, agreeing in his throat.

"Besides, if you did arrest me I might enjoy it a little too much being handcuffed." Georgie confessed her kinky sin, snaking her arms around behind his neck.

"Really?" Dillon wondered outloud, his eyebrow raised slightly and his hands finding her perfectous hips while he still held the flashlight in the other.

"Really." She answered quietly, then teased his lips with hers. Georgie soon opened her mouth further and invited her boyfriend's tongue inside the cave to massage it with hers. Soft pecking noises were able to be heard by dust bunnies in the dark closet as the couple continued to frenchly kiss up against the closet wall. Dillon released her lips and tickled her jawline with his lips. Her heart raced for him as well as his bet faster for her. Georgie silently exhaled.

"Number three." She whispered behind a smirk.

"What?" Dillon whispered back against her skin, and then looked at the siloheutte of Georgie's face. She knew he had to have been confused as to why she would whisper out a number and not his name this time.

"I was just thinking about this list I made up months ago. All the things I want to do before I die. And us, here, like this is my number three." She quickly kissed Dillon before speaking again. "To do something spontaneous during a blackout." Georgie finished.

"Interesting." said Dillon. She smiled. "What about number one and two and .. however many more -" he added.

"Five." she said, answering his question. Dillon nodded.

"You know I dont like to hear you talking about dying Ledfoot." said Dillon, holding her waist and then bringing his eyes back at her face.

"I know. But it's just my to-do list." Georgie crossed her left wrist over her right, with her arms hidden behind Dillon's neck. "Ride in a hotair balloon..kiss in the rain..maybe get a tatoo, get married in my mother's white wedding gown, and buy the ugliest," she said so strongly. "oldest house in Port Charles and fix it up so I can raise a family in it with my husband oneday." Georgie finished.

"Wow. Alot to do Dr. Jones. Well, there is one thing on that list of yours we already accomplished." Dillon reminded her. It wasn't pitch black in the closet considering the door was open, and he could see the smile on her face as she remembered the moment in the rain on their first real date.

"I guess I'll have to scratch that one off now." Georgie suggested, her hands slidding down to his tight chest underneath his deep red graphic teeshirt.

"Guess so." Dillon agreed, taking her hands in his and walking backwards out of the closet as she followed him. Neither one of them thought to go over to Dillon's apartment upstairs instead where they'd have electricity. There was something about the atmosphere of the candlelit living room and kitchen that both of them much rathered. Being in each other's presence was a hell of alot better than watching any movie.

**Chapter 15 - **_Barefoot In The Park_

Injecting needles into patients, taking blood pressure, reading an x-ray on a broken bone, was nothing compared to an operation. They were tricky and sever. Georgie had the patience and intellegence to handle it. She only mastered four in her career. With her mother's genes and Robin's guidance, Georgie was definatly on her way to becoming one of the best surgeons. She already had the skills of a great young doctor.

"Suction please." Dr. Jones ordered behind her white mask, helping a woman on the operating table from dying of ovarian lympos by removing the female's ovaries. Nurse Amye Lea suctioned out the access blood for Georgie with a special tube. Robin Drake stood next to Dr. Jones and was the one assisting her this time. Thirty four minutes later, success. Georgie was now ready to close up the incision. Nurse Emily Quartermaine handed Dr. Jones the bandages when the stitches were complete.

"Okay." Dr. Jones said to herself after glancing at the patient's vital monitor. "Get Mrs. Roberts to recovery room 4 and a dose of EP. I'll be there to check on her after she wakes up." Georgie added, putting the scissors back down on the pan.

"You got it Doc." said Nurse Emily, covering the patient with a soft white blanket as Nurse Amye helped her on the other side. Dr. Jones, Dr. Robin and Patrick Drake, and Dr. Monica Quartermaine were scrubbing up after surgery.

"That was really intense Dr. Jones." said Patrick, soaking his hands in water and antibacterial soap. "I'm impressed. You did good." he finished.

"Thanks. I learned from the best." replied Georgie, lathering her hands with the soap. Patrick smirked and his wife noticed.

"She meant ME, Dr. Drake." said Robin, reaching for a few paper towels on the right side of her husband. "Stop flurting with my cousin, she's taken." Robin finished hostily, as she coldly looked at Patrick.

"Wh- I wasn't flirting with her. I simply complimented an intern doctor." Patrick defended, rinsing his hands off. Georgie finished disinfecting hers and shut off the long faucet.

"No, complimenting her would be 'great job' and then end it! You were hiting on my cousin." Robin implied angrily, then tossed the paper towel in a nearby trashbin before walking away. Patrick watched her leave and shook his head in the negative. He dried off his hands using white Cottenelle paper.

"Is she okay?" asked Georgie, drying off her hands.

"She's fine. Her hormones just happen to cause her to be a jealous maniac." Patrick answered, removing the moisture from his fingers.

"She can't help it though. One of the joys of being pregnant." said Dr. Jones, as she threw the used paper towel away and exited the operating room.

"Tracy, sweetheart sit down the curtains are fine, its a lovely day outside. The room is fine." said Lila Quartermaine, while her eldest daughter was tampering with the white fabric covering the long window.

"I just wish you'd let me take you back home, where a nurse can take care of you there instead of this place." Tracy told her mother, turning around.

"I'm comfortable here dear. But thank you. I'll be home soon." Lila smiled, laying in the bed. "You can pamper me all you want after I get out of here." she lightly laughed. Tracy stretched the corner of her mouth and walked over to Lila's hospital bed.

"You can count on that." Tracy sat down beside her aged mother. "From now on Im going to try to be a better daughter to you. And less tempermental." she said.

"No. This was not your fault or Alan's. No one else's either. I did not have a heart attack because of your arguement, with your brother." Lila assured her daughter. "This ticker just isn't what it used to be." she added.

"I'm - I'm really sorry mother." Tracy chocked on a tear, then sniffled back. She was too tough of a woman to cry.

"For what my dear? I told you already, this wasn't your fault." Lila reminded her.

"I know." Tracy cleared her throat. "I mean for everything. Not being here for you when Daddy passed away last year. I've been gone for too long and I missed out on so much. My sons are angry with me. I wouldn't be suprised if you were ashamed of me too." she finished, looking back up at Lila.

"Never." Lila spoke. She put her wrinkled palm on top of Tracy's. "You're my child Tracy. When you get to be my age, and when your time comes, you'll still be my child. I've loved you from the moment you were placed in my arms. Nothing you do - will ever waver my love for you dear. Always know that. Your children," Lila paused to breathe. "your boys.. they love you regardless." she finished.

"Guess they have no choice." said Tracy, causing her mother to laugh in agreement. Their conversation continued, while a presence opened the door after knocking.

"Dillon," Lila smiled. Officer Quartermaine walked over to his grandmother's bedside.

"Hi grandma." he kissed her cheek, leaning down.

"Hi darling. Oh my grandson is even more handsom in that uniform." said Lila, looking from Dillon to Tracy and then back up at Dillon. He put the flowers on the nightstand beside her.

"How are you feeling today?" Dillon asked her.

"Alright sweetheart. I feel much better." Lila answered him. "Did you see," she thought. "Dr. Jones yet? She is such a beautiful young lady Dillon, you should ask her to come to dinner with you." she finished.

"She is beautiful isnt she? I brought Georgie with me over to your house for dinner before grandma remember? We had that uh, Cook made a big chicken feast for Monica and Alan's anniversary." said Dillon.

"Yes and Skye was there with her murdering boyfriend." said Tracy. Dillon looked over at his mother.

"Oh. Oh yes darling I remember." said Lila, sitting up. "Oh she looked so lovely. Georgie is such a wonderful girl for you Dillon." she finished, looking at him.

"I know." said Dillon behind a light smile. "I uh," he cleared his throat and searched for a seat beside his grandmother. "I'm really, really happy grandma." Dillon sat down. "Happier than I ever thought I could be after Melissa died. Georgie's," he stumbled to find the right word, playing with his thumb ring. "Georgie is amazing." he finished.

"Thats wonderful darling." said Lila. Tracy looked at her son. "If you two care about each other as much as I loved your grandfather, don't ever give up on the gift you both have been given." she advised.

"I wont." said Dillon, and held Lila's wrinkled hand. "And I do grandma," he continued. "I do love Georgie. Very much." he admitted outloud.

"Oh please." said Tracy, moving her head. "You cannot be serious Dillon." she added. He looked over at his mother when she said his name.

"I am serious. Georgie is the best thing that's ever happened to me in a long time. I love her." Dillon repeated.

"You're nieve!" Tracy said loudly. "You've only known that dishrag for a few months and you THINK you -" she continued, only to be cut off.

"Tracy!" Lila hushed her. "That's enough." she added.

"No, grandma its okay." Dillon said to Lila. "You know what, Mom you're right about one thing. I've only known Georgie for six months but that doesnt matter. Somehow along the time we've spent getting to know each other, I fell in love with her. Its the kind of person Georgie is and the way she makes me feel when I'm with her or even thinking about her when I'm not. Wanting to be with her just to hear her laugh and and," he studdard. "the sound of her voice." He let go of Lila's hand. "You were in and out of my life for twenty four years. You still have no idea who I am. Georgie hated my guts the minute we met, and oddly enough she was still willing to get to know me. And Im not, NOT gonna sit here and let you bad mouth that amazing woman who became someone I love more than my own life!" he raised his voice louder than Tracy's. "I keep trying to figure out how to be close with you again Mom but it's not worth it anymore! I'm done. I'm finished." Dillon said, leaving his grandmother and birth mother in silence. He kissed Lila on the cheek, wished her well and soon found the door. Tracy exhaled.

"Tracy," Lila began. Tracy removed her glossy eyes from the door and over to her mother. "If there was any advice I ever gave you that you didn't take, please listen to me know."

"I am." said Tracy.

"Don't push your son away. As much as your both angry with each other for whatever reason, fix this now before it's too late." Lila advised her daughter once more.

Dr. Jones finished checking on her patients, including Mrs. Roberts and met Amye and Epiphany at the nurses station near the lobby.

"Mr. Lopez Fitzgerald needs a spongebath. Room 112. He will be flirtatious, so be professional. Do not be tempted by his good looks or charm and makeout with him." Epiphany said to Nurse Amye, looking at Dr. Jones as she spoke the last statement. Georgie heared her and lightly smiled as she realised what her boss was referring too. Amye took the folder from Epiphany.

"No problem." she said. Amye exited from behind the couner and tended to the patient. Georgie signed a release form and casually looked up from the paper.

"Hey." she smiled at a familar face.

"Hi." he smiled back, approaching her.

"What brings you to this neck of the hospital?" she joked, putting a pen in her pocket.

"I'm off duty for about an hour. Wanted to come by and visit my two favorite women." said Dillon.

"And how is your grandmother? I was hopping Amye took care of her for me the other day." Georgie asked.

"Better. Monica said she'd probably get to go home tomorrow." Dillon answered, placing his arms on the black counertop as he rested them there.

"That's good." Dr. Jones replied.

"So are you working late again tonight?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm filling in for Elizabeth actually, and I'll get off by 4 this time." Georgie answered him, resting her own arms on the surface and meeting his face.

"What a coincidence. I'll be done early today too." said Dillon. Georgie raised her eyebrows in delight. "Wanna do something later?" he asked.

"I would love to, but I promised Maxie I'd watch the twins for her tonight while her and Jesse go out to dinner." Georgie declined. "It's their five year anniversary." she finished.

"Oh." Dillon exhaled.

"Im sure she wont mind if.. the babysitter had a boy over." Dr. Jones noted, slipping her fingers inside Dillon's hand.

"Yeah? What time should the boy sneek in?" Dillon asked, referring to hisself and holding her danty fingers with his. Georgie leaned closer to him.

"Five thirty. After the parents leave." Georgie told him.

"I'll be there." said Dillon, wanting to kiss her. He moved in position, only failed when Georgie moved away to answer Epiphany.

"After your done smootching with your boyfriend, your wanted in the OR." said Epiphany.

"Okay." Georgie agreed. "Sorry Stud Bucket," she turned her head back at Officer Quartermaine. "gotta go." she finished.

"Damn." said Dillon, causing his girlfriend of seven months to smile.

"See you at five thirty?" Dr. Jones reminded him, her arms still folded on the couner while Dillon held her fingers.

"You bet." Dillon said, moving in for lip landing. Georgie softly returned his kiss and then pulled away teasing Dillon when he yearned for one more.

Maxie and Jesse kissed their daughters goodbye and warned them to behave for Georgie. The twins promised they will and hugged their parents back. Erica and Grace weren't too much trouble for other babysitters. They just liked it more when Aunt Georgie stayed home with them instead. She was their godmother and favorite person in the entire world. Cinderella was nothing compared to their aunt Georgie. They loved her even more when she brought Dillon to visit as well. It didn't take long for the fraternal twins to grow attached to their aunt's boyfriend after she introduced him the very first time. Each visit, Dillon became more comfortable and as if he were their uncle. He was the only one of Georgie's boyfriends the girls actually liked and approved of. Georgie grew jealous when she was no longer the best at hide and seek with them. She still had points for the best brownies. Once everyone's food was digested it was back to playtime again outside in the backyard.

"Okay little Ben Roethlisberger you ready?" Dillon asked Erica before he threw her the football. Erica stood behind her aunt, waiting for the pass.

"Ready!" four year old Erica replied. There was a countdown and Dillon lightly threw his young friend the football. Erica kept her blue eyes focused and soon caught the ball. Gracie on the opposite team ran towards her older twin sister.

"Good catch go!" said Dillon from the other end of the backyard. Erica ran as fast as her small legs could take her to their fieldgoal while Grace ran faster than Georgie.

"Get her Graceland!" Georgie shouted from behind a smile. Erica ran passed the invisible line, scoring major points in the game.

"Touchdown...Steelers!" Dillon triumphed, his muscle arms reached in the air. Erica jumped up and down in victory.

"Thats not fair.. she cheated.." Grace pouted. Georgie and Dillon met up with the rest of the little football players.

"No I didn't Gracie you too slow." said Erica.

"No I'm not!" Grace defended, pushing her twin sister.

"Hey hey! Stop it Gracie its just a game." said Georgie, putting her arms in between the fighting sisters.

"Yeah, take a chill pill munchkin we're just trying to have some fun." said Dillon.

"C'mon Gracie it's our turn to get the ball." Georgie told her youngest niece. "make sure you tackle Dillon this time." she added.

"Okay." the child excitedly smiled. The Steelers and the Little Giants got back into play. Erica yelled, "ready, set, go!" and threw the ball to her teammate Dillon. Georgie blocked Erica and the child giggled when her aunt began to tickle her intensly. Gracie ran quickly to Dillon and was determined to tackle him.

"Get him Gracie!" Georgie yelled to her blonde haired niece while witnessing.

"Run faster Uncle Dillon!" Erica giggled, as Georgie tickled her small sides and held the toddler in her lap. That was the first time one of them called Dillon uncle. There was too much fun being invovled for Georgie or Dillon to realise what Erica had said. They both still heared it. Grace latched onto Dillon's pants pockets and he fell down to the ground. Grace tripped over a rock hidden in the green grass and her knee landed hard onto Dillon's manhood, causing him to suirm.

"Yay!" Georgie cheered when she saw her niece tackle Dillon.

"Gotch you Uncle Dillon!" Gracie joyfully said, her small hand on his broad shoulder.

"G- good job honey." Dillon breathed through the sharp pain while he dropped the ball. Erica and Georgie joined them.

"Looks like you just lost to girls Quartermaine." Georgie gloated to her boyfriend, looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" Gracie asked him, now kneeling on the ground.

"Yeah.. Uncle Dillon just cant, get up." he answered her, trying to sit up. The twins helped him.

"What hurts tough guy?" asked Georgie while squating down. Dillon looked at her and exhaled slowly after the pain passed.

"My happy place." he said.

"Oh.." Georgie replied. "Aww honey.." she laughed. "I'm sure you can still use it." she finished, her hand behind his spikey haired head.

Playtime seemed so short when it was all fun and games. Bedtime was never fun. Not for anyone under the age of six. Gracie and Erica put on their pajamas after they washed their faces and brushed their teeth, and crawled into the bottom bunk bed to listen to the fairytale of Cinderella. Dillon had to narrate the story this time while Georgie layed down with the twins. The toddlers giggled whenever Dillon made silly voices of the characters in the book. All the while he read the Disney story to the girls, Georgie just gazed at him. She began to realise just how much she cares about him. Possibly even love him the way her father felt about her mother. And it terrified Georgie when she came to terms with the fact she had fallen in love with Dillon. More than she thought possible. Damn this breast cancer. It was truely the only thing holding her back from wanting to fall deep

_Author's Note: MORE TO COME ASAP!! I will be putting the REST of the story chapters all in this section from now on since I only have 2 more documents left of my account. I need to save those two document files for the sequel of Lost Without Each Other. Please send me a messege asking to let you know when I have updated this story if you dont have me saved as a favorite author or something and I will definatly let you know when I have updated Along The Broken Road. Thanks for reading! And your comments! More to come later TODAY this time! Please feel free to check out my very own fanfiction site Heart and Soul where I host all of my work first. The link is in my profile at the very bottom._


	6. Chapter 16 Scratch It Off

**A/N:** please scroll way down for the next chapters! smile

**Chapter 12 - **_Morning After_

The constant beeping of the annoying alarm clock buzzing next to his bed echoed in Dillon's ears while he deeply slept on his stomach. Spending much of his time with Georgie last night had him worn out. 6:15 in the morning came way too soon. The buzzing continued and Dillon finally awoke from his comatic deep sleep. He grunted angrily and hit the button on the digital clock. Officer Quartermaine sluggishly exited his bed, put on his comfortable pants over his boxers and found the bathroom.

Georgie yawned as she walked to the kitchen in her pajamas, heading towards the coffee machine. She was awake, but her eyelids seemed to have gained a few pounds and mistaken the ice tea mix container for the foldgers coffee. She dumped contents of the ice tea mix into the coffee filter by mistake and soon realised her mishap. She sighed frustrated.

"Great." she said, taking out the coffee filter. "Now I'll be having Lemon Gourmet."

Dillon cracked open an egg and let the insides fall onto the frying pan. He thought about calling her while his breakfast was cooking. There had to have been a reason why she gave him her number. If she didn't like him in return she wouldn't have had invited Dillon into her apartment for a night cap. Maybe Georgie was busy getting ready to go to the hospital and now might not be the best time. Dillon flipped the egg over to cook on its other side. Maybe during lunch when they're both on break would be better. Or so his mind wondered.

Dr. Jones poured herself a cup of French Vanilla coffee while the bread in the toaster was heating up. She lightly blew into the small mug to keep from burning her tongue. The phone didn't ring. It was too early for him to call. He's probably getting ready for work and it's just not the best time for him to call. Georgie thought to herself, after putting the coffee cup to her lips. Before she could think of any other scenarios of when Dillon would call her the toast popped up. Georgie set her hot drink down and rescued the burned bread out of the toaster.

Seven thirty in the morning met Port Charles, New York. Dillon ran out of coffee at his apartment and decided to meet up with Lucky at Kelly's before they both had to start their day at PCPD.

"Pass the ketchup man would ya?" Lucky asked his friend from across the table, while sticking his fork in scrammbled eggs.

Didn't you stuff your face enough at home?" Dillon joked, handing Officer Spencer the bottle of Heinz ketchup.

"No. My wife isn't exactly the best cook." Lucky answered, taking it from him.

"Pretending to like her food. One of the many secrets to a life long marriage." Officer Quartermaine theorized, ripping open a pack of sweet n' low sugar.

"Exactly." agreed Lucky, squirting the ketchup on the side of his eggs. "Remember that Spike when its your turn." he finished.

"Yeah, like I'm ever gonna be taking marriage advice from my best friend whose been married and divorced more than once." Dillon scoffed.

"Elizabeth and I, have a very unique relationship." Lucky defended before taking another bite.

"I know." said Dillon, putting his spoon down.

"So, what else happened with you and miss Dr. Jones last night besides playing tonssil hockey in the rain?" asked Lucky, dipping his food in the ketchup.

"Nothing really. We went back home and she uh," Dillon began. "she invited me into her place for awhile."

"Score." said Lucky, chewing his food.

"No no, bonus points." Dillon corrected. "I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't." Lucky swore. "I know you're not the one night stand type of guy." he continued, reaching for his coffee. "You went to college a virgin remember." he stated. Dillon was silent, and soon continued to tell his friend about last night.

"Anyway," Dillon hostily continued while looking at Lucky. He had to bring up the virgin memory. Dillon then folded his arms on the table and spoke. "We had a few drinks and started talking about - everything. When I was with Georgie last night, man, I don't think I ever laughed so much or had a great time out in practically forever." he admitted.

"Wow. And this coming from the same guy who last told me a few days ago that this date will probably be just another lowsy hook up." said Lucky.

"Eat your eggs." Dillon hushed him. "We have to _report to duty _in ten minutes." he finished, picking up his coffee cup.

"You seeing her again?" Lucky asked, collecting more scrammbled eggs with his fork. Dillon took a sip of java, procrastinating. He definatly wanted to if Georgie agreed.

"Maybe." Dillon answered, setting his cup back down.

Maxie just about had it. She felt as if she was losing her mind. Today was going to be another long never ending one. She wasn't going to have time to do laundry because one of the twins will probably be fighting or asking her to play tea party before dinner and after she comes home from work. Jesse promised he won't be home too late this time tonight, so her shoulders became less heavy. Maxie poured milk in her daughter Erica's cereal while the coffee was being made, eggs were cooking and toast was burning. Jesse came to the bread's rescue and popped it up from the toaster. A knock at their front door caught four year old Grace's attention and she put down her spoon while some milk dripped from her small chin.

"I'll get it!" Grace yelled and slid off her chair, running out the kitchen and towards the front door of their blue house.

"Look through the mailslide first Gracie!" her father yelled back, buttering four pieces of golden brown toast.

"Two hands pumpkin." said Maxie, instructing her other four year old daughter while handing the child a bowl of cheerios. The woman at their front door bent down to eye level with Grace through the mailslot on the lower middle part of the storm door.

"Hi Gracie, it's Aunt Georgie." Dr. Jones told the toddler.

"Hi Aunt Georgie!" Grace excitedly said back. "You come in." she added, reaching her little hand up to the doornob and turned it. The child soon found Georgie's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning." said Georgie, picking up her blond haired niece.

"G'mornin. You want some Cheerios?" Grace asked her, while playing with the ends of her aunt's darker hair.

"Umm.." Dr. Jones thought outloud. "Do you have Lucky Charms still?" she asked, as she carried her niece on her hip into the farther room.

"Yep. I'll get you some." Grace volunteered.

"Okay." said Georgie behind a smile. She kissed Grace's cheek and put her down on the tiled kitchen floor. Grace immediatly went to a lower cupboard.

"Good morning." Dr. Jones announced to her family. Jesse and Maxie replied the same comment.

"Aunt Georgieee!" Erica sang happily, running over to her only aunt.

"Hi sweetpea." Georgie smiled, and scooped her youngest niece up in her arms placing a kiss on the child's left cheek. Erica squeezed Georgie tightly with her small arms wrapped around behind her aunt's neck.

"You want to um," Erica swallowed, then breathed again. "You want to play tea party with me and Gracie and Mommy later?" she continued after they released from their hug.

"You know I'd love to honey, but I have to work late tonight. I'm sorry." Georgie regreted, holding Erica on her hip.

"Okay." Erica said disappointedly.

"I can have a tea party with you girls tomorrow though." Georgie promised, recognizing the sad look on her niece's face. "How's that sound?" she added.

"Good!" Erica happily said.

"K." Georgie smiled, and put her niece back down.

"So.." Maxie grinned at her baby sister from the couner while holding a plate of toast in her right hand. "How'd it go last night?" she finished.

"Ugh Maxie," Georgie rolled her eyes. "I just got here and already you're starting with that." she said, hanging her purse on the back of an empty chair.

"You knew she was going to ask you G the minute you stepped foot in this house." Jesse reminded, pouring two cups of coffee.

"True. Last night was," Georgie searched for words. "great." she said, then sat down in the empty chair next to Erica.

"Coffee?" Jesse asked his sister-in-law when he turned around.

"Just a little. Thanks." replied Georgie.

"Great?" Maxie repeated, setting the plate down in the middle of the kitchen table. "That's it?" she wondered.

"No." Georgie answered, her hand cupping the side of her face while her elbow rested on the table. "It was amazing." she smiled shyly, taking her hand back down on the surface.

"Good to hear. I told you it'd be worth it, giving Dillon a chance." said Maxie.

"What'd you do last night Aunt Georgie?" Erica looked up at her while chewing the cereal.

"I kissed a cute boy." Georgie answered, lowering her head at Erica's level and resting her forehead on the top of the child's.

"Ewww.." Erica and her twin sister said in unison, causing the adults in the room to crack another smile.

"Thats gross." announced Grace.

"Why? He was very cute." said Georgie to her nieces.

"So.." said Erica.

"I kiss Daddy." said Maxie, sitting down with them holding two cups of coffee in her hands. She knew how her sister made hers. French Vanilla creamer with two packets of Sweet N' Low sugar.

"Eww.." giggled Grace, looking up at her mother.

Time flew by in an instant. Jesse finished breakfast with his girls he liked to call them, and put his plate in the sink. He gave the twins each a kiss on the cheek and saved one for his wife of eight years.

"Bye." he kissed Maxie on her lips.

"Bye. Be careful." said Maxie when their kiss broke.

"I will Max. I'll be home after one." he promised.

"Okay." she said.

"Bye Georgie." Jesse said to Dr. Jones

"See ya later." she answered back.

"I'm not gonna have to pound Dillon's face in am I?" he asked her while putting on his uniform jacket.

"No, please dont." she giggled happily. "He was very sweet and I kinda like his face the way it is." she added.

"Alright I wont pick on him. Much." said Jesse, leaving the kitchen.

"Bye Daddy!" said the twins one after the other. Jesse yelled back a goodbye from the doorway.

Maxie helped Grace down off the chair, while Georgie helped Erica and the twin girls raced to the sink, putting their empty bowls where they were taught belonged. After the identical twins left the room to go upstairs and pick out clothes to wear at daycare, Maxie was ready to get the rest of the juice on her younger sister's date last night.

"Oh yeah." Maxie exhaled a slight laugh. "I'm sure you were both paying attention to the movie." she finished, with food tucked on the inside of her cheek.

"Some of it." Georgie grinned, holding her coffee cup. She'd need all of the caffene she can get today to help her stay awake and alert during the night shift. Not to mention her mind anticipating Dillon's call. Hoping he will. Georgie took another sip of her warm French Vanilla gourment drink before speaking again. "To tell you the truth Max, I never thought I'd have such a great time with him last night. Considering all of the other so called dates I've been on before." she said, taking a slice of toast left on the plate.

"Good. You're welcome." said Maxie, chewing her food. She then swallowed. "You probably wouldn't have went for Dillon if Jesse and I didn't give you a little push." she finished.

"Oh well pat yourself on the shoulder there." Georgie sarcasticly said, then smiled to let her big sister know she was only joking. Maxie patted herself on the shoulder and took a sip of coffee.

"Did he kiss you first?" Maxie woundered, as she put her cup back down on the tan kitchen table. Georgie was silent, remembering the cinematic moment of her lips touching Dillon's.

"Yeah." Georgie answered, another smile lighter than before crossed her face. She brought her brown eyes down to the coffee cup and slowly ran her thumb along the rim. "After he caught my fall when I tripped in the parking lot." she grinned.

"Oh jezz." said Maxie. "Cluts." she added.

"I know." Georgie agreed. "It was raining last night and I mean, pouring hard." she looked up at her sister. "I was shivering a little." she continued, taking the spoon out of her coffee cup. "Dillon definatly kept me warm."

"I bet." Maxie grinned, then wipped the toast crumbs off of her mouth and continued to listen to her sister's night with a police officer.

"We just starred at each other for awhile. Then he sorta, brushed the wet hair away from my face.. and I had my hand clentching his shirt." Georgie narrated, reliving it and glancing over at the time on the microwave. "He cupped my cheeks, and within seconds we kissed." She looked back at Maxie. "In the rain. Outside of the movie theater parking lot." Georgie finished, her face beaming with happiness already.

"So romantic." Maxie sighed with a soft smile, her arms folded on the end of the table. "I'm really glad you had a great time last night, you deserve it."

"Yeah. I just," Georgie paused. "I dont want to get my hopes up again. For another let down, or get too attached to Dillon that later we might - " she rambled, only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Don't do that." said Maxie. "Don't go doing what you always do.. whenever you even allow yourself to like a guy as great as Dillon. They don't come around to often." she said.

"I know. I just can't help it Max I'm - affraid of getting hurt again." said Georgie, then took a bit of toast.

"Tough crap sis. Deal with it. You think I never got hurt in past relationships before Jesse and I?" Maxie compared.

"No. But -" Georgie answered.

"Okay." said Maxie. "So just -"

"You were never cheated on or nearly beaten to death by any of your ex boyfriends either." Georgie interrupted her from speaking further.

"No I havent. And I wish you never did either. Believe me, I wanted to kill Brody with my own two hands for hitting you." said Maxie, emphasizing strongly. There was a pause. Georgie tried to block out the memory of her abusive exboyfriend. Maxie noticed. She regreted ever bringing his name up again. She then continued adivice to her baby sister. "Georgie just be happy, and let yourself be that way with Dillon. From what you've told me and how he obviously makes you feel, enjoy it. No matter what you think might happen between you two in the future." she finished, picking up her coffee cup. Georgie was quiet, knowing Maxie was completely right. She sipped more French Vanilla.

"You do like him right?" Maxie asked, then tasted her caffine. Dr. Jones chewed her food. She thought about her sister's question and was able to give an honest answer. She definatly had some kind of feeling towards Officer Quartermaine. The same guy she dispised for never allowing her to sleep after she came home from work, while he was making acessive noise unintendedly in his apartment above her. The exact same 'jerk' who gave her a speeding ticket. Although she knew she deserved it. She got to know this jerk. Especially last night. Something was there between them. When they talked at dinner and laughing at some joke one of them would make. The way Dillon held her close to him when she became cold in the movie theater. Opening doors for her. Pulling out her chair at the restuarant. The kiss they shared in the pouring rain which made her whole body tingle. Whatever it was, Georgie knew she saw the real Dillon Quartermaine that night. Not just the jerk who was doing his job when they first met.

"He's okay." Georgie answered her sister behind a soft stretch of her lips, taking another bite of toast

_Chapter 13 - __The Friends Episode_

Just a few more hours left of his long day and Dillon was happy he'd have a good reason to look forward of returning home. For the past few weeks he found himself feeling this way. All because of some girl he met under the most simple situation. Throughout each day he spent his time with Georgie when neither of them were working, Dillon realised to himself just how much he easily began to like Dr. Jones. It was the little things Georgie did or said and even her features that he grew to adore. The way she chewed her food when he took her out to eat or they'd share a meal at one of their apartments. The laugh she produces when something amuses her that makes her small nose slightly scrunch. How the contour of her petite body fit perfectly in his arms while sitting on the couch and watching a movie marathon. The sweet scent of her perfume and her Dove shampooed hair. Her dimples embedded on both sides of her cheeks when she smiles. Most of all how comfortable she makes him feel in the presence when their together. Thinking about her from time to time when they're not. Dillon did not doubt for a second he was obviously already falling in love with her too. It was just too soon for him to be completely sure, and he didn't want to wreck anything between them if Georgie found out his deep feelings just yet.

Dillon hated nights like this. Stuck at his desk and taking statements from eyewitnesses when he wanted to be out on the town with Lucky, where all of the bad guys come out to play. He figured he was currently on Mac's unofficial non fan list since Dillon has been seeing his daughter and crime fighting was no longer his duty tonight. However, that would be unfair and cruel of Comissioner Scorpio to deny Dillon of hunting down criminals just because he's involved with Georgie. She's an adult and has been for four years now. Dillon did get his adventure of capturing criminals with Lucky after all all night. Only at this hour, he wasn't needed outside of the station.

"Why don't you stop waisting our time and save your ass by telling us the truth." said Jesse, warning Ric Lansing who sat in the interigation room across the table from Mac.

"I did! And I already told you I'm innocent." Ric swore, handcuffed while raising his voice at the law inforcers.

"According to evidence Mr. Lansing and your unjustifiable alibi," Mac began, with strong emphasis in his words. "you could be facing a guilty charge." he finished.

"This is ridiculous," Ric shook his head and readjusted himself in the chair. "I'm not responsible for my brother's murder attempt."

"Oh c'mon Lansing, you even pulled the classic sting from a mob film." Dillon pointed out. "Hiring someone to do it so the blood isn't on your hands. But you slipped up and got sloppy, and now your caught." he leaned his back off the wall and walked with his arms folded.

"We have your phone records you made calls to every person who you spoke to the night before Sonny was almost killed." implied Jesse.

"And what do you know?" Dillon joked, standing in his last step. He put his hands down on the table and faced Ric. "Two of those calls were from your pal Trevor."

The two characters inside her television set were panicing and chasing a bus to rescue their friend's baby son still on board. Georgie had just come home an hour ago from her late night shift at the hospital, took her meds, and sat on the couch in her living room catching up on marathon episodes of Friends. She caught herself thinking about Dillon during commercial breaks and plenty of times at work. All the time at work to be exact. She knew it would happen the more they got to know each other and spend moments together. The feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Liking everything about him and the effect of happiness he had on her. Loving his imperfections. She hadn't felt this happy with anyone in a long time either. Georgie began to realise she'd find herself even missing him from time to time when they weren't flirting or teasing each other like two kids at a playground. Hearing his voice on the phone during every call seemed to help make those feelings of loneliness disappear. Snoopy rested her small furry head on her owner's lap while Chandler and Joey found Ben at Human Services. Another baby on the show in an adjacent crib looked similar to Ben.

"Please tell me you know which one is our baby." Chandler said to one of his best friends.

"Well that one has ducks on his tshirt and this one has clowns. And Ben was definatly wearing ducks." Joey answered."Okay." Chandler said, relieved.

"Or clowns." Joey added. "Wait ! This one is definatly Ben," he pointed to the infant. "remember he had that cute little mole by his mouth?"

"Hey Ben remember us? Okay the mole came off. What are we gonna do? What the hell are we gonna do?" Chandler asked his friend now."Uh, uh..we'll flip for it." Joey suggested quickly. "Ducks or clowns."

"Oh we're gonna flip for the baby?!" Chandler hostily asked.

"You got a better idea?!" Joey asked back in the same way.

"Alright call it in the air." Chandler said, taking a quarter out of his pocket.

"Heads." gambled Joey, as the coin was tossed in the air. Chandler caught it and flipped the quarter on his hand.

"Heads it is." revealed Chandler.

"Yesss!" Joey said in truimph, making two fists. "Phew." he exhaled loudly.

"We have to assign 'heads' to something!" Chandler reminded his not so bright friend.

"Oh right. Alright uh.." Joey thought outloud. "Ducks is heads because ducks, have heads." he concluded. There was a small pause and Chandler looked at him.

"What kind of scary ass clowns came to YOUR birthday?" Chandler strongly asked, causing the audience to laugh and Georgie doing the same. There were three rings until she found the black cordless phone hidden in the same living room.

"Hello." Georgie answered.

"Hello Ledfoot," a husky male voice replied. "What's your favorite scary movie?" he finished.

"You know you gave yourself away mister pranker with that opening line." said Georgie, recognizing who he really was.

"Damn. Well I only had fifteen seconds to think." Dillon said on the other end of the reciever, tossing a pen back inside a cup on his desk.

"Whatta you doing goofball?" Georgie lightly smiled while sitting next to Snoopy on the couch, her legs lounged down to almost the other end of the couch and her back resting against a pillow.

"Nothing." Dillon answered, leaning back on his chair. "Waiting to go home and leave this boring place." he finished.

"No crime fighting action tonight?" she asked, glimpsing the next scene of her favorite show.

"Nope." he replied, his hand behind his head.

"Poor you." she teased, crossing her ankles on the couch coushins.

"How was GH?" Dillon asked while he lounged in his chair with wheels.

"Long but okay I guess. I had my first major surgery today." Georgie told him proudly.

"Nice..Did the patient live?" he teased back.

"Yes. And if it weren't for my help Quartermaine you'd still have a bullet trapped inside your body." Georgie reminded him, playing with the ends of her hair as it wrapped around her finger.

"By the way thanks for that." said Dillon.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"What are you up to tonight?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Just sitting in my lovely loney apartment with hardly any food because of you," she answered. "and watching Friends." she finished.

"You and that damn show." Dillon joked.

"I know." Georgie agreed, petting Snoopy by her right side. The phone lines became quiet on each end. "So what are your plans after work tonight?" she asked him.

"Well I was hoping to spend the rest of the night with my girlfriend." said Dillon, taking his hand out from behind his head and still leaned back in the leather chair.

"Your girlfriend huh?" Georgie smirked, tracing the wrinkle in the couch with her fingertip. They never defined their relationship of over three weeks, until now.

"Yeah. I'm sure you know her. She's beautiful. And a pretty funny doctor. Smart but can't make a decent meal." said Dillon.

"Very true." Georgie acknowledged.

"I kind of miss her." Dillon confided. Both phone lines were silent again.

"I miss you too." Georgie told him.

"So I'll see you in about an hour, your place?" Dillon asked.

"It's a date." she confirmed. "And bring some food you owe me." she added.

"No problem. Bye." he smiled happily.

"Bye." Georgie replied back the same way and hung up the phone.

Two and a half hours swooped by, and Georgie welcomed her current boyfriend into her apartment. Normally they'd go out to the movies or have a few drinks at some club. Tonight was just one of those nights when all they wanted to do was stay home and relax together. The coffee table was covered in empty plates of Italian food, and two glasses of white wine stood next to napkins and the television remote control. Three DVD cases layed near Dillon's crossed feet covered in white cotton socks on the same table. Georgie found a comfortable place next to him with her head on his broad shoulder and her arm lazily drapped over his tight abdomen. He held her protectivly as they watched a classic film rented on DVD. Something was bothering Georgie. Dillon had a huntch something was on her mind and it caused her to be not herself. She'd usually talk about how great that scene was or lack there of. Discuss the best parts of the film so far and Dillon would tell her to be quiet or agree with what she said. Tonight she was just different. He needed to find out what was bothering her. Dillon felt Georgie's hand move up to his chest and stop in place to settle. He slowly ran his fingertips up and down her bare arm that was opposite his chest.

"You okay?" Dillon quietly asked while looking down at her. "You've been kinda quiet all night." he finished. Georgie kept her eyes on the TV screen, not paying any attention to the storyline. She then spoke.

"No." Georgie replied, barely audible. "I'm not. I'm not okay Dillon." she confided.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, looking at her brown hair while still gently dancing his fingers along her soft skin arm. Georgie slowly closed her eyes and fought the tensness in her throat. "C'mon G you can tell me anything." he said when she was silent. Georgie opened her deep brown eyes and made tiny circles on Dillon's chest with her fingertips.

"I'm sick." she tranquily said, her glossy brown eyes starring down at her boyfriend's chest as she softly made more tiny circles. There was a slight pause.

"You're sick." Dillon repeated, comprehending. "Okay. Do you need any like, Pepto Bismal or some -"

"No." she interrupted him. "No it's nothing like that." she raised her head off of his shoulder and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. He saw her deep browns becoming tearful. And it wasn't from the movie this time.

"It's serious isn't it." Dillon stated, as she removed herself from laying next to his body and sat up. She nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah." Georgie answered. "It's serious." she repeated him, playing with the hairtie on her left wrist.

"I'm listening." Dillon reminded her, his right hand on her lower back. Georgie's bottom lip quivered and she tucked it in. She inhaled air and released her bottom lip.

"I have breast cancer." she uttered, almost to a whisper. Dillon was now the silent one. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He then swallowed hard and spoke.

"H-How," he studdard. "How long have you known?" he asked, sitting up on the couch with his hand still resting on her lower back.

"Seven months." Georgie answered, then turned her head to meet Dillon. He softly brushed the hair away from her tearfilled eyes, signaling to her his support and comfort. "I was getting ready," she swallowed in her tense throat. "to go out with Maxie and Robin and my friend Amye from med school, to celebrate my victory at starting an internship at General Hospital." she looked down at their now joined hands. "After I got out of the shower I dried off and - felt this," she wipped her right cheek with her other hand. "this quarter sized lump in my left breast." her voice broke. Dillon was at a lose of words. He did not like to see her this way. Especially crying. He gently rubbed his thumb along the surface of her hand.

"Have you been taking any treatment for it? I know that usually slows down the cancer cells right?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Chemotherapy." she looked up at him. "I've been doing every single treatment possible."

"That's good. Thats good. You'll beat it, Georgie." said Dillon, still sweeping his thumb along her skin. "Lots of women do." he finished. She lowered her head slightly and allowed the tears to meet her cheekbones. She didn't have the energy to hold back anymore. Georgie brought her deep brown eyes back up at her boyfriend.

"My mom didn't." she murmured. "And I'm really, really scared that I'm going to end up just like her." Georgie broke down in tears.

"Hey, hey." Dillon moved closer to Georgie and delicatly touched the side of her wet face. "Stop. You're not going to Ledfoot. Alright?" he cupped her other cheek in his palm. "Look at me." he said when she turned away. She then obliged and returned her eyes at him. "You'll beat this thing." Dillon encouraged her. "And I'll be with you the rest of the way. We'll beat it together." he promised, holding both of Georgie's cheeks in his hands. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes behind a soft weep when he gently pressed his lips against her forehead. Dillon then placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and soon found her lips. Georgie sniffled, kissing him back.

Chapter 14 - The List 

No matter how many times she watched this movie with Dillon or even alone, she always managed to shed a tear at this particular scene in Titanic. Dillon found it to be sad and romantic as well, but at this point he couldn't feel remorse again for the two lovers after watching Rose promise Jack she'll never let go for the one hundred billionth time. He wasn't insesitive. Just able to play this entire movie in his head. Thanks to Georgie. He didn't mind watching this or any other chick flick she'd pick out during thier many movie dates. Just as long as he has his turn too.

"Jezz ledfoot you're like a bottomless pit." Dillon said, taking what was left of the popcorn inside the bag.

"Shh." Georgie silenced him while giving the JiffyPuff to Dillon. "I wanna hear this part. The medication makes me hungry." she whispered.

"You already know what they say to each other." Dillon whispered back, then welcomed the food in his mouth.

"I dont care. Sh." she nudged his arm with hers as they both sat closely together on the sofa. Before the next scene began with Rose now being rescued by a boat, the TV went out with the lamp. Georgie gasped.

"What the hell?" Dillon asked, chewing the rest of the popcorn.

"Are you sitting on the remote?" Georgie questioned her boyfriend, looking for it.

"No it's on the table." he answered her while putting a small throw pillow back down against the arm of the couch. Dr. Jones realised what might be the cause of loss of power and sighed angrily, finding her seat in the dark next to Dillon. "What's today?" she asked him.

"Uh.." he thought outloud. "Thursday. The twenty second. Why?" Dillon finished.

"I was supposed to pay my electric bill yesturday." Georgie remembered, her head falling back onto the top of the sofa as it was hugged by the softness of coushin.

"Oh. Sucks to be you." Dillon joked, reaching for his drink on the coffee table. Georgie picked her head up and looked at him.

"Its your fault Quartermaine." she told him. Dillon scoffed and swallowed the beverage.

"My fault?" he repeated, setting his glass back down. On a coster to avoid him facing a penalty from his neat freak girlfriend.

"Yes." she answered. "If you hadn't distracted me yesturday at work by visiting me during my lunch break, I would have remembered to write out that check."

"Thats typical. Blame the man." Dillon defended, flirting back.

"C'mon man and help me find some candles." Georgie said, getting up.

"Alright." said Dillon, taking his legs off of the middle table. "Where'd you stash them?" he added, following Georgie into the next room.

"Where I keep all of my drugs and wacky weed." she answered, walking down the small hall of white walls. Dillon smirked at her joke, walking behind her then wipped it off of his face.

"You don't really have any marijuanna in here do you Miss Jones?" Dillon asked sternly, while they searched for a flashlight in the closet. "Because I could arrest you for drug posession." he finished with his hands inside his front jean pockets, standing behind Georgie. She turned her head and gave him a serious look, however knowing he was only joking. Again.

"No you wont. Catch." Georgie said, tossing him a flashlight.

"How do you know that for sure?" Dillon caught it and turned it on.

"I just do." she answered, while he walked towards her and joined Dr. Jones in the dark closet.

"Mhm." Dillon believed her, agreeing in his throat.

"Besides, if you did arrest me I might enjoy it a little too much being handcuffed." Georgie confessed her kinky sin, snaking her arms around behind his neck.

"Really?" Dillon wondered outloud, his eyebrow raised slightly and his hands finding her perfectous hips while he still held the flashlight in the other.

"Really." She answered quietly, then teased his lips with hers. Georgie soon opened her mouth further and invited her boyfriend's tongue inside the cave to massage it with hers. Soft pecking noises were able to be heard by dust bunnies in the dark closet as the couple continued to frenchly kiss up against the closet wall. Dillon released her lips and tickled her jawline with his lips. Her heart raced for him as well as his bet faster for her. Georgie silently exhaled.

"Number three." She whispered behind a smirk.

"What?" Dillon whispered back against her skin, and then looked at the siloheutte of Georgie's face. She knew he had to have been confused as to why she would whisper out a number and not his name this time.

"I was just thinking about this list I made up months ago. All the things I want to do before I die. And us, here, like this is my number three." She quickly kissed Dillon before speaking again. "To do something spontaneous during a blackout." Georgie finished.

"Interesting." said Dillon. She smiled. "What about number one and two and .. however many more -" he added.

"Five." she said, answering his question. Dillon nodded.

"You know I dont like to hear you talking about dying Ledfoot." said Dillon, holding her waist and then bringing his eyes back at her face.

"I know. But it's just my to-do list." Georgie crossed her left wrist over her right, with her arms hidden behind Dillon's neck. "Ride in a hotair balloon..kiss in the rain..maybe get a tatoo, get married in my mother's white wedding gown, and buy the ugliest," she said so strongly. "oldest house in Port Charles and fix it up so I can raise a family in it with my husband oneday." Georgie finished.

"Wow. Alot to do Dr. Jones. Well, there is one thing on that list of yours we already accomplished." Dillon reminded her. It wasn't pitch black in the closet considering the door was open, and he could see the smile on her face as she remembered the moment in the rain on their first real date.

"I guess I'll have to scratch that one off now." Georgie suggested, her hands slidding down to his tight chest underneath his deep red graphic teeshirt.

"Guess so." Dillon agreed, taking her hands in his and walking backwards out of the closet as she followed him. Neither one of them thought to go over to Dillon's apartment upstairs instead where they'd have electricity. There was something about the atmosphere of the candlelit living room and kitchen that both of them much rathered. Being in each other's presence was a hell of alot better than watching any movie.

**Chapter 15 - **_Barefoot In The Park_

Injecting needles into patients, taking blood pressure, reading an x-ray on a broken bone, was nothing compared to an operation. They were tricky and sever. Georgie had the patience and intellegence to handle it. She only mastered four in her career. With her mother's genes and Robin's guidance, Georgie was definatly on her way to becoming one of the best surgeons. She already had the skills of a great young doctor.

"Suction please." Dr. Jones ordered behind her white mask, helping a woman on the operating table from dying of ovarian lympos by removing the female's ovaries. Nurse Amye Lea suctioned out the access blood for Georgie with a special tube. Robin Drake stood next to Dr. Jones and was the one assisting her this time. Thirty four minutes later, success. Georgie was now ready to close up the incision. Nurse Emily Quartermaine handed Dr. Jones the bandages when the stitches were complete.

"Okay." Dr. Jones said to herself after glancing at the patient's vital monitor. "Get Mrs. Roberts to recovery room 4 and a dose of EP. I'll be there to check on her after she wakes up." Georgie added, putting the scissors back down on the pan.

"You got it Doc." said Nurse Emily, covering the patient with a soft white blanket as Nurse Amye helped her on the other side. Dr. Jones, Dr. Robin and Patrick Drake, and Dr. Monica Quartermaine were scrubbing up after surgery.

"That was really intense Dr. Jones." said Patrick, soaking his hands in water and antibacterial soap. "I'm impressed. You did good." he finished.

"Thanks. I learned from the best." replied Georgie, lathering her hands with the soap. Patrick smirked and his wife noticed.

"She meant ME, Dr. Drake." said Robin, reaching for a few paper towels on the right side of her husband. "Stop flurting with my cousin, she's taken." Robin finished hostily, as she coldly looked at Patrick.

"Wh- I wasn't flirting with her. I simply complimented an intern doctor." Patrick defended, rinsing his hands off. Georgie finished disinfecting hers and shut off the long faucet.

"No, complimenting her would be 'great job' and then end it! You were hiting on my cousin." Robin implied angrily, then tossed the paper towel in a nearby trashbin before walking away. Patrick watched her leave and shook his head in the negative. He dried off his hands using white Cottenelle paper.

"Is she okay?" asked Georgie, drying off her hands.

"She's fine. Her hormones just happen to cause her to be a jealous maniac." Patrick answered, removing the moisture from his fingers.

"She can't help it though. One of the joys of being pregnant." said Dr. Jones, as she threw the used paper towel away and exited the operating room.

"Tracy, sweetheart sit down the curtains are fine, its a lovely day outside. The room is fine." said Lila Quartermaine, while her eldest daughter was tampering with the white fabric covering the long window.

"I just wish you'd let me take you back home, where a nurse can take care of you there instead of this place." Tracy told her mother, turning around.

"I'm comfortable here dear. But thank you. I'll be home soon." Lila smiled, laying in the bed. "You can pamper me all you want after I get out of here." she lightly laughed. Tracy stretched the corner of her mouth and walked over to Lila's hospital bed.

"You can count on that." Tracy sat down beside her aged mother. "From now on Im going to try to be a better daughter to you. And less tempermental." she said.

"No. This was not your fault or Alan's. No one else's either. I did not have a heart attack because of your arguement, with your brother." Lila assured her daughter. "This ticker just isn't what it used to be." she added.

"I'm - I'm really sorry mother." Tracy chocked on a tear, then sniffled back. She was too tough of a woman to cry.

"For what my dear? I told you already, this wasn't your fault." Lila reminded her.

"I know." Tracy cleared her throat. "I mean for everything. Not being here for you when Daddy passed away last year. I've been gone for too long and I missed out on so much. My sons are angry with me. I wouldn't be suprised if you were ashamed of me too." she finished, looking back up at Lila.

"Never." Lila spoke. She put her wrinkled palm on top of Tracy's. "You're my child Tracy. When you get to be my age, and when your time comes, you'll still be my child. I've loved you from the moment you were placed in my arms. Nothing you do - will ever waver my love for you dear. Always know that. Your children," Lila paused to breathe. "your boys.. they love you regardless." she finished.

"Guess they have no choice." said Tracy, causing her mother to laugh in agreement. Their conversation continued, while a presence opened the door after knocking.

"Dillon," Lila smiled. Officer Quartermaine walked over to his grandmother's bedside.

"Hi grandma." he kissed her cheek, leaning down.

"Hi darling. Oh my grandson is even more handsom in that uniform." said Lila, looking from Dillon to Tracy and then back up at Dillon. He put the flowers on the nightstand beside her.

"How are you feeling today?" Dillon asked her.

"Alright sweetheart. I feel much better." Lila answered him. "Did you see," she thought. "Dr. Jones yet? She is such a beautiful young lady Dillon, you should ask her to come to dinner with you." she finished.

"She is beautiful isnt she? I brought Georgie with me over to your house for dinner before grandma remember? We had that uh, Cook made a big chicken feast for Monica and Alan's anniversary." said Dillon.

"Yes and Skye was there with her murdering boyfriend." said Tracy. Dillon looked over at his mother.

"Oh. Oh yes darling I remember." said Lila, sitting up. "Oh she looked so lovely. Georgie is such a wonderful girl for you Dillon." she finished, looking at him.

"I know." said Dillon behind a light smile. "I uh," he cleared his throat and searched for a seat beside his grandmother. "I'm really, really happy grandma." Dillon sat down. "Happier than I ever thought I could be after Melissa died. Georgie's," he stumbled to find the right word, playing with his thumb ring. "Georgie is amazing." he finished.

"Thats wonderful darling." said Lila. Tracy looked at her son. "If you two care about each other as much as I loved your grandfather, don't ever give up on the gift you both have been given." she advised.

"I wont." said Dillon, and held Lila's wrinkled hand. "And I do grandma," he continued. "I do love Georgie. Very much." he admitted outloud.

"Oh please." said Tracy, moving her head. "You cannot be serious Dillon." she added. He looked over at his mother when she said his name.

"I am serious. Georgie is the best thing that's ever happened to me in a long time. I love her." Dillon repeated.

"You're nieve!" Tracy said loudly. "You've only known that dishrag for a few months and you THINK you -" she continued, only to be cut off.

"Tracy!" Lila hushed her. "That's enough." she added.

"No, grandma its okay." Dillon said to Lila. "You know what, Mom you're right about one thing. I've only known Georgie for six months but that doesnt matter. Somehow along the time we've spent getting to know each other, I fell in love with her. Its the kind of person Georgie is and the way she makes me feel when I'm with her or even thinking about her when I'm not. Wanting to be with her just to hear her laugh and and," he studdard. "the sound of her voice." He let go of Lila's hand. "You were in and out of my life for twenty four years. You still have no idea who I am. Georgie hated my guts the minute we met, and oddly enough she was still willing to get to know me. And Im not, NOT gonna sit here and let you bad mouth that amazing woman who became someone I love more than my own life!" he raised his voice louder than Tracy's. "I keep trying to figure out how to be close with you again Mom but it's not worth it anymore! I'm done. I'm finished." Dillon said, leaving his grandmother and birth mother in silence. He kissed Lila on the cheek, wished her well and soon found the door. Tracy exhaled.

"Tracy," Lila began. Tracy removed her glossy eyes from the door and over to her mother. "If there was any advice I ever gave you that you didn't take, please listen to me know."

"I am." said Tracy.

"Don't push your son away. As much as your both angry with each other for whatever reason, fix this now before it's too late." Lila advised her daughter once more.

Dr. Jones finished checking on her patients, including Mrs. Roberts and met Amye and Epiphany at the nurses station near the lobby.

"Mr. Lopez Fitzgerald needs a spongebath. Room 112. He will be flirtatious, so be professional. Do not be tempted by his good looks or charm and makeout with him." Epiphany said to Nurse Amye, looking at Dr. Jones as she spoke the last statement. Georgie heared her and lightly smiled as she realised what her boss was referring too. Amye took the folder from Epiphany.

"No problem." she said. Amye exited from behind the couner and tended to the patient. Georgie signed a release form and casually looked up from the paper.

"Hey." she smiled at a familar face.

"Hi." he smiled back, approaching her.

"What brings you to this neck of the hospital?" she joked, putting a pen in her pocket.

"I'm off duty for about an hour. Wanted to come by and visit my two favorite women." said Dillon.

"And how is your grandmother? I was hopping Amye took care of her for me the other day." Georgie asked.

"Better. Monica said she'd probably get to go home tomorrow." Dillon answered, placing his arms on the black counertop as he rested them there.

"That's good." Dr. Jones replied.

"So are you working late again tonight?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm filling in for Elizabeth actually, and I'll get off by 4 this time." Georgie answered him, resting her own arms on the surface and meeting his face.

"What a coincidence. I'll be done early today too." said Dillon. Georgie raised her eyebrows in delight. "Wanna do something later?" he asked.

"I would love to, but I promised Maxie I'd watch the twins for her tonight while her and Jesse go out to dinner." Georgie declined. "It's their five year anniversary." she finished.

"Oh." Dillon exhaled.

"Im sure she wont mind if.. the babysitter had a boy over." Dr. Jones noted, slipping her fingers inside Dillon's hand.

"Yeah? What time should the boy sneek in?" Dillon asked, referring to hisself and holding her danty fingers with his. Georgie leaned closer to him.

"Five thirty. After the parents leave." Georgie told him.

"I'll be there." said Dillon, wanting to kiss her. He moved in position, only failed when Georgie moved away to answer Epiphany.

"After your done smootching with your boyfriend, your wanted in the OR." said Epiphany.

"Okay." Georgie agreed. "Sorry Stud Bucket," she turned her head back at Officer Quartermaine. "gotta go." she finished.

"Damn." said Dillon, causing his girlfriend of seven months to smile.

"See you at five thirty?" Dr. Jones reminded him, her arms still folded on the couner while Dillon held her fingers.

"You bet." Dillon said, moving in for lip landing. Georgie softly returned his kiss and then pulled away teasing Dillon when he yearned for one more.

Maxie and Jesse kissed their daughters goodbye and warned them to behave for Georgie. The twins promised they will and hugged their parents back. Erica and Grace weren't too much trouble for other babysitters. They just liked it more when Aunt Georgie stayed home with them instead. She was their godmother and favorite person in the entire world. Cinderella was nothing compared to their aunt Georgie. They loved her even more when she brought Dillon to visit as well. It didn't take long for the fraternal twins to grow attached to their aunt's boyfriend after she introduced him the very first time. Each visit, Dillon became more comfortable and as if he were their uncle. He was the only one of Georgie's boyfriends the girls actually liked and approved of. Georgie grew jealous when she was no longer the best at hide and seek with them. She still had points for the best brownies. Once everyone's food was digested it was back to playtime again outside in the backyard.

"Okay little Ben Roethlisberger you ready?" Dillon asked Erica before he threw her the football. Erica stood behind her aunt, waiting for the pass.

"Ready!" four year old Erica replied. There was a countdown and Dillon lightly threw his young friend the football. Erica kept her blue eyes focused and soon caught the ball. Gracie on the opposite team ran towards her older twin sister.

"Good catch go!" said Dillon from the other end of the backyard. Erica ran as fast as her small legs could take her to their fieldgoal while Grace ran faster than Georgie.

"Get her Graceland!" Georgie shouted from behind a smile. Erica ran passed the invisible line, scoring major points in the game.

"Touchdown...Steelers!" Dillon triumphed, his muscle arms reached in the air. Erica jumped up and down in victory.

"Thats not fair.. she cheated.." Grace pouted. Georgie and Dillon met up with the rest of the little football players.

"No I didn't Gracie you too slow." said Erica.

"No I'm not!" Grace defended, pushing her twin sister.

"Hey hey! Stop it Gracie its just a game." said Georgie, putting her arms in between the fighting sisters.

"Yeah, take a chill pill munchkin we're just trying to have some fun." said Dillon.

"C'mon Gracie it's our turn to get the ball." Georgie told her youngest niece. "make sure you tackle Dillon this time." she added.

"Okay." the child excitedly smiled. The Steelers and the Little Giants got back into play. Erica yelled, "ready, set, go!" and threw the ball to her teammate Dillon. Georgie blocked Erica and the child giggled when her aunt began to tickle her intensly. Gracie ran quickly to Dillon and was determined to tackle him.

"Get him Gracie!" Georgie yelled to her blonde haired niece while witnessing.

"Run faster Uncle Dillon!" Erica giggled, as Georgie tickled her small sides and held the toddler in her lap. That was the first time one of them called Dillon uncle. There was too much fun being invovled for Georgie or Dillon to realise what Erica had said. They both still heared it. Grace latched onto Dillon's pants pockets and he fell down to the ground. Grace tripped over a rock hidden in the green grass and her knee landed hard onto Dillon's manhood, causing him to suirm.

"Yay!" Georgie cheered when she saw her niece tackle Dillon.

"Gotch you Uncle Dillon!" Gracie joyfully said, her small hand on his broad shoulder.

"G- good job honey." Dillon breathed through the sharp pain while he dropped the ball. Erica and Georgie joined them.

"Looks like you just lost to girls Quartermaine." Georgie gloated to her boyfriend, looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" Gracie asked him, now kneeling on the ground.

"Yeah.. Uncle Dillon just cant, get up." he answered her, trying to sit up. The twins helped him.

"What hurts tough guy?" asked Georgie while squating down. Dillon looked at her and exhaled slowly after the pain passed.

"My happy place." he said.

"Oh.." Georgie replied. "Aww honey.." she laughed. "I'm sure you can still use it." she finished, her hand behind his spikey haired head.

Playtime seemed so short when it was all fun and games. Bedtime was never fun. Not for anyone under the age of six. Gracie and Erica put on their pajamas after they washed their faces and brushed their teeth, and crawled into the bottom bunk bed to listen to the fairytale of Cinderella. Dillon had to narrate the story this time while Georgie layed down with the twins. The toddlers giggled whenever Dillon made silly voices of the characters in the book. All the while he read the Disney story to the girls, Georgie just gazed at him. She began to realise just how much she cares about him. Possibly even love him the way her father felt about her mother. And it terrified Georgie when she came to terms with the fact she had fallen in love with Dillon. More than she thought possible. Damn this breast cancer. It was truely the only thing holding her back from wanting to fall deeper.

**Chapter 16 -** _Scratch It Off_

There is always a time when a wish would be for the day to just end. Nothing seemed to go the way one would hope or want. Today was just that. For Georgie anyway. The night shift dragged on so badly she couldn't wait to leave. Thirteen whole hours on a Thursday was long enough. Her date with Dillon this afternoon was something she was looking forward to. She had no clue where they were going this time and the suspence was aching her. Georgie hated surprises. Sometimes. She closed her locker and picked up her purse from the bench and walked out of the womans' locker room with her friends.

"So what are you and Mr. Wonderful doing today?" Amye asked her best friend, while Dr. Jones, Dr. Robin Drake, Epiphany, and Nurse Elizabeth all entered the elevator.

"I have no idea," Georgie answered while pushing the button to take them all to the first floor. "Dillon won't tell me. He just said to be at his apartment after work." she finished.

"Exciting." Amye said. "I wish Chris would do something romantic for me besides light a few candles whenever we have sex." she finished.

"Lucky still has a few romantic tricks up his sleeve every now and - well, then. On ocassions when it's our anniversary." said Elizabeth, thinking outloud.

"Patrick too." Robin chinned in, holding a coat in her arms over her bulging pregnant belly.

"Enjoy this side of Dillon while you can honey," said Epiphany. The elevator stopped at it's destination. "because if your lucky, one day it'll all change once you're married." she advised Georgie.

"I don't think so." Dr. Jones disagreed, following Amye out next after the doors opened.

Dillon hung up the phone with someone that was going to be steering him and Georgie in the air, and answered a knock at his door.

"Hey." he smiled at her.

"Hi." she returned the expression and met his soft lips. Dillon left the door wide open and admired Dr. Jones in her pale blue jeans he liked on her and the white sleevless lace top she had on with it.

"You ready?" he asked her, entering his living room to fetch his car keys laying on the table.

"Yeah. Whoa wait we're leaving now? I thought you said the movie and my surprise wasn't going to be for another hour." said Georgie, standing in the door way.

"I only said that," Dillon lifted up a few papers on the end table that held his keys. "so you wouldn't take TWO hours to get ready." he told her.

"Fine. Next time I'll only wear sweatpants or just my bra and underwear whenever we go out." Georgie teased.

"Ou baby. Is that a promise?" Dillon asked on their way out of his apartment.

Officer Quartermaine pulled up to the orange cone and parked his car in the grass when White Sulpher Springs welcomed them.

"Don't peek Jones or you'll ruin this one time thing." said Dillon as he opened his door.

"I wont I swear. Hurry up! I can't keep them shut any longer." said Georgie, looking at her eyelids while still in the passenger's seat.

"Alright alright." Dillon chuckled at her excitement. "Gimmie your hand." he said, after opening her door. Georgie obliged and exited the blue car. Dillon waved his free hand up at the man on the hill to notify him they were there. He waved back and started up the hot air balloon. Dillon guided Dr. Jones further up the grass while her eyes were still closed and he paused when the spot was perfect.

"Can I open them now?" Georgie asked her boyfriend. He looked at her and smiled.

"Open them." Dillon answered. She stretched her lips excitedly and opened her brown eyes. Georgie inhaled in awe at the huge red and white hot air balloon a few feet away from them. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her pupils dialated as she starred at the giant ball above her.

"Oh my gosh.." Georgie exhaled and soon looked over at the guy who made this possible. _He remembered_. She talked in her head. "How'd you -" she tripped on words. "Dillon." Dr. Jones grinned happily at him.

"Wanna go for a ride Ledfoot?" He smiled back, his hand still holding hers.

"Y-Yeah. Yes!" Georgie studdard behind the same smile that produced dimples he loved so much. Dillon kept hold of Georgie's hand as she climbed first inside the basket of the balloon, while another man inside helped her as well. Georgie then helped her boyfriend meet her in the basket. Ropes were being untied once the couple was on board. The red and white hot air balloon soon lifted off of the ground. Georgie immediatly grabbed onto Dillon and hugged above his waist when the basket tilted from lift off. He held her protectively against him as they drifted further off land. Soon Port Charles appeared as a small painting and the people below became ants as the balloon carried the couple in the summer sky. Georgie eventually removed her eyes from glancing at the world below and looked up at Dillon. Her dark thin hair blew in the breeze and tickled Officer Quartermaine's stubbled chin.

"Thank you." she told him beneath another smile. "This is amazing Dillon. You, you're amazing." Georgie added, pressed against his body.

"You're welcome baby." Dillon replied, moving a piece of her hair out of Georgie's deep brown eyes. They quickly became lost in each other and Dillon leaned down to meet her smooth lips. The man steering them all in the air smiled at the young couple and brought his attention back at his job. Dillon popped the cork and poured them two glasses of champagne.

"What's the ocassion?" Georgie smirked as Dillon handed her a full glass.

"Why would there have to be?" Dillon returned a question, setting the bottle back down and in the picinic basket while still holding his glass in the other hand.

"Well we usually drink wine together. Just thought I was missing something." Dr. Jones clearified, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her pierced ears when the wind blew it in her eyes.

"Oh." said Dillon. "Well, the ocassion is.." he pondered quickly. "us."

"Us?" Georgie repeated.

"Mhm." Dillon chimned in his throat.

"Okay." Georgie grinned behind a small laugh.

"No no hear me out." said Officer Quartermaine.

"K." Dr. Jones listened.

"Come 'er." Dillon asked, taking Georgie's hand and she sank it in his palm as he gently pulled her into him, turning her petite body around so Georgie's back was resting against his built chest.

"See that street," Dillon pointed with his glass. "down there next to the open feild with bundles of hay?" he began. Georgie looked down and followed his direction.

"Yeah." she said, observing.

"That's where it happend." Dillon said. "Where we happened." he finished. Georgie turned her head and looked up at Dillon happily, then back down at the street they met on.

"Where I hated your guts." Georgie reminded him. Dillon smiled again at her joke. One of the reasons why he loves her so much.

"Exactly." Dillon remembered. There was a moment of silence - besides the birds chirping as the feathered animals soared by them - and Officer Quartermaine layed his hand on Georgie's hip hugging her slim waist, with his chin resting on her left shoulder. "That's when I found happiness again. Because of you." Dillon murmured in her ear solumly. The side of Georgie's lip stretched lightly and she closed her eyes when Dillon softly kissed her cheek. He loved her. Georgie knew it just by the way he held her in his arms as they continued to float above Port Charles in the hot air balloon. She loved him too. Neither one of them ever admitted it yet to the other. Only one of them allowed theirselfs to indulge in the feeling of being captivated. Georgie then opened her glossy eyes and placed her palm on top of Dillon's hand that held her flat stomach.

"So am I." she told him.

_Author's Note: MORE TO COME ASAP!! I will be putting the REST of the story chapters all in this section from now on since I only have 2 more documents left of my account. I need to save those two document files for the sequel of Lost Without Each Other. Please send me a messege asking to let you know when I have updated this story if you dont have me saved as a favorite author or something and I will definatly let you know when I have updated Along The Broken Road. Thanks for reading! And your comments! Please feel free to check out my very own fanfiction site Heart and Soul where I host all of my work first and then I post spoilers for each story. The link is in my profile at the very bottom._


	7. Chapter 17: Broken

**A/N:** please scroll way down for the next chapters! smile

**Chapter 12 - **_Morning After_

The constant beeping of the annoying alarm clock buzzing next to his bed echoed in Dillon's ears while he deeply slept on his stomach. Spending much of his time with Georgie last night had him worn out. 6:15 in the morning came way too soon. The buzzing continued and Dillon finally awoke from his comatic deep sleep. He grunted angrily and hit the button on the digital clock. Officer Quartermaine sluggishly exited his bed, put on his comfortable pants over his boxers and found the bathroom.

Georgie yawned as she walked to the kitchen in her pajamas, heading towards the coffee machine. She was awake, but her eyelids seemed to have gained a few pounds and mistaken the ice tea mix container for the foldgers coffee. She dumped contents of the ice tea mix into the coffee filter by mistake and soon realised her mishap. She sighed frustrated.

"Great." she said, taking out the coffee filter. "Now I'll be having Lemon Gourmet."

Dillon cracked open an egg and let the insides fall onto the frying pan. He thought about calling her while his breakfast was cooking. There had to have been a reason why she gave him her number. If she didn't like him in return she wouldn't have had invited Dillon into her apartment for a night cap. Maybe Georgie was busy getting ready to go to the hospital and now might not be the best time. Dillon flipped the egg over to cook on its other side. Maybe during lunch when they're both on break would be better. Or so his mind wondered.

Dr. Jones poured herself a cup of French Vanilla coffee while the bread in the toaster was heating up. She lightly blew into the small mug to keep from burning her tongue. The phone didn't ring. It was too early for him to call. He's probably getting ready for work and it's just not the best time for him to call. Georgie thought to herself, after putting the coffee cup to her lips. Before she could think of any other scenarios of when Dillon would call her the toast popped up. Georgie set her hot drink down and rescued the burned bread out of the toaster.

Seven thirty in the morning met Port Charles, New York. Dillon ran out of coffee at his apartment and decided to meet up with Lucky at Kelly's before they both had to start their day at PCPD.

"Pass the ketchup man would ya?" Lucky asked his friend from across the table, while sticking his fork in scrammbled eggs.

Didn't you stuff your face enough at home?" Dillon joked, handing Officer Spencer the bottle of Heinz ketchup.

"No. My wife isn't exactly the best cook." Lucky answered, taking it from him.

"Pretending to like her food. One of the many secrets to a life long marriage." Officer Quartermaine theorized, ripping open a pack of sweet n' low sugar.

"Exactly." agreed Lucky, squirting the ketchup on the side of his eggs. "Remember that Spike when its your turn." he finished.

"Yeah, like I'm ever gonna be taking marriage advice from my best friend whose been married and divorced more than once." Dillon scoffed.

"Elizabeth and I, have a very unique relationship." Lucky defended before taking another bite.

"I know." said Dillon, putting his spoon down.

"So, what else happened with you and miss Dr. Jones last night besides playing tonssil hockey in the rain?" asked Lucky, dipping his food in the ketchup.

"Nothing really. We went back home and she uh," Dillon began. "she invited me into her place for awhile."

"Score." said Lucky, chewing his food.

"No no, bonus points." Dillon corrected. "I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't." Lucky swore. "I know you're not the one night stand type of guy." he continued, reaching for his coffee. "You went to college a virgin remember." he stated. Dillon was silent, and soon continued to tell his friend about last night.

"Anyway," Dillon hostily continued while looking at Lucky. He had to bring up the virgin memory. Dillon then folded his arms on the table and spoke. "We had a few drinks and started talking about - everything. When I was with Georgie last night, man, I don't think I ever laughed so much or had a great time out in practically forever." he admitted.

"Wow. And this coming from the same guy who last told me a few days ago that this date will probably be just another lowsy hook up." said Lucky.

"Eat your eggs." Dillon hushed him. "We have to _report to duty _in ten minutes." he finished, picking up his coffee cup.

"You seeing her again?" Lucky asked, collecting more scrammbled eggs with his fork. Dillon took a sip of java, procrastinating. He definatly wanted to if Georgie agreed.

"Maybe." Dillon answered, setting his cup back down.

Maxie just about had it. She felt as if she was losing her mind. Today was going to be another long never ending one. She wasn't going to have time to do laundry because one of the twins will probably be fighting or asking her to play tea party before dinner and after she comes home from work. Jesse promised he won't be home too late this time tonight, so her shoulders became less heavy. Maxie poured milk in her daughter Erica's cereal while the coffee was being made, eggs were cooking and toast was burning. Jesse came to the bread's rescue and popped it up from the toaster. A knock at their front door caught four year old Grace's attention and she put down her spoon while some milk dripped from her small chin.

"I'll get it!" Grace yelled and slid off her chair, running out the kitchen and towards the front door of their blue house.

"Look through the mailslide first Gracie!" her father yelled back, buttering four pieces of golden brown toast.

"Two hands pumpkin." said Maxie, instructing her other four year old daughter while handing the child a bowl of cheerios. The woman at their front door bent down to eye level with Grace through the mailslot on the lower middle part of the storm door.

"Hi Gracie, it's Aunt Georgie." Dr. Jones told the toddler.

"Hi Aunt Georgie!" Grace excitedly said back. "You come in." she added, reaching her little hand up to the doornob and turned it. The child soon found Georgie's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning." said Georgie, picking up her blond haired niece.

"G'mornin. You want some Cheerios?" Grace asked her, while playing with the ends of her aunt's darker hair.

"Umm.." Dr. Jones thought outloud. "Do you have Lucky Charms still?" she asked, as she carried her niece on her hip into the farther room.

"Yep. I'll get you some." Grace volunteered.

"Okay." said Georgie behind a smile. She kissed Grace's cheek and put her down on the tiled kitchen floor. Grace immediatly went to a lower cupboard.

"Good morning." Dr. Jones announced to her family. Jesse and Maxie replied the same comment.

"Aunt Georgieee!" Erica sang happily, running over to her only aunt.

"Hi sweetpea." Georgie smiled, and scooped her youngest niece up in her arms placing a kiss on the child's left cheek. Erica squeezed Georgie tightly with her small arms wrapped around behind her aunt's neck.

"You want to um," Erica swallowed, then breathed again. "You want to play tea party with me and Gracie and Mommy later?" she continued after they released from their hug.

"You know I'd love to honey, but I have to work late tonight. I'm sorry." Georgie regreted, holding Erica on her hip.

"Okay." Erica said disappointedly.

"I can have a tea party with you girls tomorrow though." Georgie promised, recognizing the sad look on her niece's face. "How's that sound?" she added.

"Good!" Erica happily said.

"K." Georgie smiled, and put her niece back down.

"So.." Maxie grinned at her baby sister from the couner while holding a plate of toast in her right hand. "How'd it go last night?" she finished.

"Ugh Maxie," Georgie rolled her eyes. "I just got here and already you're starting with that." she said, hanging her purse on the back of an empty chair.

"You knew she was going to ask you G the minute you stepped foot in this house." Jesse reminded, pouring two cups of coffee.

"True. Last night was," Georgie searched for words. "great." she said, then sat down in the empty chair next to Erica.

"Coffee?" Jesse asked his sister-in-law when he turned around.

"Just a little. Thanks." replied Georgie.

"Great?" Maxie repeated, setting the plate down in the middle of the kitchen table. "That's it?" she wondered.

"No." Georgie answered, her hand cupping the side of her face while her elbow rested on the table. "It was amazing." she smiled shyly, taking her hand back down on the surface.

"Good to hear. I told you it'd be worth it, giving Dillon a chance." said Maxie.

"What'd you do last night Aunt Georgie?" Erica looked up at her while chewing the cereal.

"I kissed a cute boy." Georgie answered, lowering her head at Erica's level and resting her forehead on the top of the child's.

"Ewww.." Erica and her twin sister said in unison, causing the adults in the room to crack another smile.

"Thats gross." announced Grace.

"Why? He was very cute." said Georgie to her nieces.

"So.." said Erica.

"I kiss Daddy." said Maxie, sitting down with them holding two cups of coffee in her hands. She knew how her sister made hers. French Vanilla creamer with two packets of Sweet N' Low sugar.

"Eww.." giggled Grace, looking up at her mother.

Time flew by in an instant. Jesse finished breakfast with his girls he liked to call them, and put his plate in the sink. He gave the twins each a kiss on the cheek and saved one for his wife of eight years.

"Bye." he kissed Maxie on her lips.

"Bye. Be careful." said Maxie when their kiss broke.

"I will Max. I'll be home after one." he promised.

"Okay." she said.

"Bye Georgie." Jesse said to Dr. Jones

"See ya later." she answered back.

"I'm not gonna have to pound Dillon's face in am I?" he asked her while putting on his uniform jacket.

"No, please dont." she giggled happily. "He was very sweet and I kinda like his face the way it is." she added.

"Alright I wont pick on him. Much." said Jesse, leaving the kitchen.

"Bye Daddy!" said the twins one after the other. Jesse yelled back a goodbye from the doorway.

Maxie helped Grace down off the chair, while Georgie helped Erica and the twin girls raced to the sink, putting their empty bowls where they were taught belonged. After the identical twins left the room to go upstairs and pick out clothes to wear at daycare, Maxie was ready to get the rest of the juice on her younger sister's date last night.

"Oh yeah." Maxie exhaled a slight laugh. "I'm sure you were both paying attention to the movie." she finished, with food tucked on the inside of her cheek.

"Some of it." Georgie grinned, holding her coffee cup. She'd need all of the caffene she can get today to help her stay awake and alert during the night shift. Not to mention her mind anticipating Dillon's call. Hoping he will. Georgie took another sip of her warm French Vanilla gourment drink before speaking again. "To tell you the truth Max, I never thought I'd have such a great time with him last night. Considering all of the other so called dates I've been on before." she said, taking a slice of toast left on the plate.

"Good. You're welcome." said Maxie, chewing her food. She then swallowed. "You probably wouldn't have went for Dillon if Jesse and I didn't give you a little push." she finished.

"Oh well pat yourself on the shoulder there." Georgie sarcasticly said, then smiled to let her big sister know she was only joking. Maxie patted herself on the shoulder and took a sip of coffee.

"Did he kiss you first?" Maxie woundered, as she put her cup back down on the tan kitchen table. Georgie was silent, remembering the cinematic moment of her lips touching Dillon's.

"Yeah." Georgie answered, another smile lighter than before crossed her face. She brought her brown eyes down to the coffee cup and slowly ran her thumb along the rim. "After he caught my fall when I tripped in the parking lot." she grinned.

"Oh jezz." said Maxie. "Cluts." she added.

"I know." Georgie agreed. "It was raining last night and I mean, pouring hard." she looked up at her sister. "I was shivering a little." she continued, taking the spoon out of her coffee cup. "Dillon definatly kept me warm."

"I bet." Maxie grinned, then wipped the toast crumbs off of her mouth and continued to listen to her sister's night with a police officer.

"We just starred at each other for awhile. Then he sorta, brushed the wet hair away from my face.. and I had my hand clentching his shirt." Georgie narrated, reliving it and glancing over at the time on the microwave. "He cupped my cheeks, and within seconds we kissed." She looked back at Maxie. "In the rain. Outside of the movie theater parking lot." Georgie finished, her face beaming with happiness already.

"So romantic." Maxie sighed with a soft smile, her arms folded on the end of the table. "I'm really glad you had a great time last night, you deserve it."

"Yeah. I just," Georgie paused. "I dont want to get my hopes up again. For another let down, or get too attached to Dillon that later we might - " she rambled, only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Don't do that." said Maxie. "Don't go doing what you always do.. whenever you even allow yourself to like a guy as great as Dillon. They don't come around to often." she said.

"I know. I just can't help it Max I'm - affraid of getting hurt again." said Georgie, then took a bit of toast.

"Tough crap sis. Deal with it. You think I never got hurt in past relationships before Jesse and I?" Maxie compared.

"No. But -" Georgie answered.

"Okay." said Maxie. "So just -"

"You were never cheated on or nearly beaten to death by any of your ex boyfriends either." Georgie interrupted her from speaking further.

"No I havent. And I wish you never did either. Believe me, I wanted to kill Brody with my own two hands for hitting you." said Maxie, emphasizing strongly. There was a pause. Georgie tried to block out the memory of her abusive exboyfriend. Maxie noticed. She regreted ever bringing his name up again. She then continued adivice to her baby sister. "Georgie just be happy, and let yourself be that way with Dillon. From what you've told me and how he obviously makes you feel, enjoy it. No matter what you think might happen between you two in the future." she finished, picking up her coffee cup. Georgie was quiet, knowing Maxie was completely right. She sipped more French Vanilla.

"You do like him right?" Maxie asked, then tasted her caffine. Dr. Jones chewed her food. She thought about her sister's question and was able to give an honest answer. She definatly had some kind of feeling towards Officer Quartermaine. The same guy she dispised for never allowing her to sleep after she came home from work, while he was making acessive noise unintendedly in his apartment above her. The exact same 'jerk' who gave her a speeding ticket. Although she knew she deserved it. She got to know this jerk. Especially last night. Something was there between them. When they talked at dinner and laughing at some joke one of them would make. The way Dillon held her close to him when she became cold in the movie theater. Opening doors for her. Pulling out her chair at the restuarant. The kiss they shared in the pouring rain which made her whole body tingle. Whatever it was, Georgie knew she saw the real Dillon Quartermaine that night. Not just the jerk who was doing his job when they first met.

"He's okay." Georgie answered her sister behind a soft stretch of her lips, taking another bite of toast

_Chapter 13 - __The Friends Episode_

Just a few more hours left of his long day and Dillon was happy he'd have a good reason to look forward of returning home. For the past few weeks he found himself feeling this way. All because of some girl he met under the most simple situation. Throughout each day he spent his time with Georgie when neither of them were working, Dillon realised to himself just how much he easily began to like Dr. Jones. It was the little things Georgie did or said and even her features that he grew to adore. The way she chewed her food when he took her out to eat or they'd share a meal at one of their apartments. The laugh she produces when something amuses her that makes her small nose slightly scrunch. How the contour of her petite body fit perfectly in his arms while sitting on the couch and watching a movie marathon. The sweet scent of her perfume and her Dove shampooed hair. Her dimples embedded on both sides of her cheeks when she smiles. Most of all how comfortable she makes him feel in the presence when their together. Thinking about her from time to time when they're not. Dillon did not doubt for a second he was obviously already falling in love with her too. It was just too soon for him to be completely sure, and he didn't want to wreck anything between them if Georgie found out his deep feelings just yet.

Dillon hated nights like this. Stuck at his desk and taking statements from eyewitnesses when he wanted to be out on the town with Lucky, where all of the bad guys come out to play. He figured he was currently on Mac's unofficial non fan list since Dillon has been seeing his daughter and crime fighting was no longer his duty tonight. However, that would be unfair and cruel of Comissioner Scorpio to deny Dillon of hunting down criminals just because he's involved with Georgie. She's an adult and has been for four years now. Dillon did get his adventure of capturing criminals with Lucky after all all night. Only at this hour, he wasn't needed outside of the station.

"Why don't you stop waisting our time and save your ass by telling us the truth." said Jesse, warning Ric Lansing who sat in the interigation room across the table from Mac.

"I did! And I already told you I'm innocent." Ric swore, handcuffed while raising his voice at the law inforcers.

"According to evidence Mr. Lansing and your unjustifiable alibi," Mac began, with strong emphasis in his words. "you could be facing a guilty charge." he finished.

"This is ridiculous," Ric shook his head and readjusted himself in the chair. "I'm not responsible for my brother's murder attempt."

"Oh c'mon Lansing, you even pulled the classic sting from a mob film." Dillon pointed out. "Hiring someone to do it so the blood isn't on your hands. But you slipped up and got sloppy, and now your caught." he leaned his back off the wall and walked with his arms folded.

"We have your phone records you made calls to every person who you spoke to the night before Sonny was almost killed." implied Jesse.

"And what do you know?" Dillon joked, standing in his last step. He put his hands down on the table and faced Ric. "Two of those calls were from your pal Trevor."

The two characters inside her television set were panicing and chasing a bus to rescue their friend's baby son still on board. Georgie had just come home an hour ago from her late night shift at the hospital, took her meds, and sat on the couch in her living room catching up on marathon episodes of Friends. She caught herself thinking about Dillon during commercial breaks and plenty of times at work. All the time at work to be exact. She knew it would happen the more they got to know each other and spend moments together. The feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Liking everything about him and the effect of happiness he had on her. Loving his imperfections. She hadn't felt this happy with anyone in a long time either. Georgie began to realise she'd find herself even missing him from time to time when they weren't flirting or teasing each other like two kids at a playground. Hearing his voice on the phone during every call seemed to help make those feelings of loneliness disappear. Snoopy rested her small furry head on her owner's lap while Chandler and Joey found Ben at Human Services. Another baby on the show in an adjacent crib looked similar to Ben.

"Please tell me you know which one is our baby." Chandler said to one of his best friends.

"Well that one has ducks on his tshirt and this one has clowns. And Ben was definatly wearing ducks." Joey answered."Okay." Chandler said, relieved.

"Or clowns." Joey added. "Wait ! This one is definatly Ben," he pointed to the infant. "remember he had that cute little mole by his mouth?"

"Hey Ben remember us? Okay the mole came off. What are we gonna do? What the hell are we gonna do?" Chandler asked his friend now."Uh, uh..we'll flip for it." Joey suggested quickly. "Ducks or clowns."

"Oh we're gonna flip for the baby?!" Chandler hostily asked.

"You got a better idea?!" Joey asked back in the same way.

"Alright call it in the air." Chandler said, taking a quarter out of his pocket.

"Heads." gambled Joey, as the coin was tossed in the air. Chandler caught it and flipped the quarter on his hand.

"Heads it is." revealed Chandler.

"Yesss!" Joey said in truimph, making two fists. "Phew." he exhaled loudly.

"We have to assign 'heads' to something!" Chandler reminded his not so bright friend.

"Oh right. Alright uh.." Joey thought outloud. "Ducks is heads because ducks, have heads." he concluded. There was a small pause and Chandler looked at him.

"What kind of scary ass clowns came to YOUR birthday?" Chandler strongly asked, causing the audience to laugh and Georgie doing the same. There were three rings until she found the black cordless phone hidden in the same living room.

"Hello." Georgie answered.

"Hello Ledfoot," a husky male voice replied. "What's your favorite scary movie?" he finished.

"You know you gave yourself away mister pranker with that opening line." said Georgie, recognizing who he really was.

"Damn. Well I only had fifteen seconds to think." Dillon said on the other end of the reciever, tossing a pen back inside a cup on his desk.

"Whatta you doing goofball?" Georgie lightly smiled while sitting next to Snoopy on the couch, her legs lounged down to almost the other end of the couch and her back resting against a pillow.

"Nothing." Dillon answered, leaning back on his chair. "Waiting to go home and leave this boring place." he finished.

"No crime fighting action tonight?" she asked, glimpsing the next scene of her favorite show.

"Nope." he replied, his hand behind his head.

"Poor you." she teased, crossing her ankles on the couch coushins.

"How was GH?" Dillon asked while he lounged in his chair with wheels.

"Long but okay I guess. I had my first major surgery today." Georgie told him proudly.

"Nice..Did the patient live?" he teased back.

"Yes. And if it weren't for my help Quartermaine you'd still have a bullet trapped inside your body." Georgie reminded him, playing with the ends of her hair as it wrapped around her finger.

"By the way thanks for that." said Dillon.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"What are you up to tonight?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Just sitting in my lovely loney apartment with hardly any food because of you," she answered. "and watching Friends." she finished.

"You and that damn show." Dillon joked.

"I know." Georgie agreed, petting Snoopy by her right side. The phone lines became quiet on each end. "So what are your plans after work tonight?" she asked him.

"Well I was hoping to spend the rest of the night with my girlfriend." said Dillon, taking his hand out from behind his head and still leaned back in the leather chair.

"Your girlfriend huh?" Georgie smirked, tracing the wrinkle in the couch with her fingertip. They never defined their relationship of over three weeks, until now.

"Yeah. I'm sure you know her. She's beautiful. And a pretty funny doctor. Smart but can't make a decent meal." said Dillon.

"Very true." Georgie acknowledged.

"I kind of miss her." Dillon confided. Both phone lines were silent again.

"I miss you too." Georgie told him.

"So I'll see you in about an hour, your place?" Dillon asked.

"It's a date." she confirmed. "And bring some food you owe me." she added.

"No problem. Bye." he smiled happily.

"Bye." Georgie replied back the same way and hung up the phone.

Two and a half hours swooped by, and Georgie welcomed her current boyfriend into her apartment. Normally they'd go out to the movies or have a few drinks at some club. Tonight was just one of those nights when all they wanted to do was stay home and relax together. The coffee table was covered in empty plates of Italian food, and two glasses of white wine stood next to napkins and the television remote control. Three DVD cases layed near Dillon's crossed feet covered in white cotton socks on the same table. Georgie found a comfortable place next to him with her head on his broad shoulder and her arm lazily drapped over his tight abdomen. He held her protectivly as they watched a classic film rented on DVD. Something was bothering Georgie. Dillon had a huntch something was on her mind and it caused her to be not herself. She'd usually talk about how great that scene was or lack there of. Discuss the best parts of the film so far and Dillon would tell her to be quiet or agree with what she said. Tonight she was just different. He needed to find out what was bothering her. Dillon felt Georgie's hand move up to his chest and stop in place to settle. He slowly ran his fingertips up and down her bare arm that was opposite his chest.

"You okay?" Dillon quietly asked while looking down at her. "You've been kinda quiet all night." he finished. Georgie kept her eyes on the TV screen, not paying any attention to the storyline. She then spoke.

"No." Georgie replied, barely audible. "I'm not. I'm not okay Dillon." she confided.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, looking at her brown hair while still gently dancing his fingers along her soft skin arm. Georgie slowly closed her eyes and fought the tensness in her throat. "C'mon G you can tell me anything." he said when she was silent. Georgie opened her deep brown eyes and made tiny circles on Dillon's chest with her fingertips.

"I'm sick." she tranquily said, her glossy brown eyes starring down at her boyfriend's chest as she softly made more tiny circles. There was a slight pause.

"You're sick." Dillon repeated, comprehending. "Okay. Do you need any like, Pepto Bismal or some -"

"No." she interrupted him. "No it's nothing like that." she raised her head off of his shoulder and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. He saw her deep browns becoming tearful. And it wasn't from the movie this time.

"It's serious isn't it." Dillon stated, as she removed herself from laying next to his body and sat up. She nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah." Georgie answered. "It's serious." she repeated him, playing with the hairtie on her left wrist.

"I'm listening." Dillon reminded her, his right hand on her lower back. Georgie's bottom lip quivered and she tucked it in. She inhaled air and released her bottom lip.

"I have breast cancer." she uttered, almost to a whisper. Dillon was now the silent one. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He then swallowed hard and spoke.

"H-How," he studdard. "How long have you known?" he asked, sitting up on the couch with his hand still resting on her lower back.

"Seven months." Georgie answered, then turned her head to meet Dillon. He softly brushed the hair away from her tearfilled eyes, signaling to her his support and comfort. "I was getting ready," she swallowed in her tense throat. "to go out with Maxie and Robin and my friend Amye from med school, to celebrate my victory at starting an internship at General Hospital." she looked down at their now joined hands. "After I got out of the shower I dried off and - felt this," she wipped her right cheek with her other hand. "this quarter sized lump in my left breast." her voice broke. Dillon was at a lose of words. He did not like to see her this way. Especially crying. He gently rubbed his thumb along the surface of her hand.

"Have you been taking any treatment for it? I know that usually slows down the cancer cells right?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Chemotherapy." she looked up at him. "I've been doing every single treatment possible."

"That's good. Thats good. You'll beat it, Georgie." said Dillon, still sweeping his thumb along her skin. "Lots of women do." he finished. She lowered her head slightly and allowed the tears to meet her cheekbones. She didn't have the energy to hold back anymore. Georgie brought her deep brown eyes back up at her boyfriend.

"My mom didn't." she murmured. "And I'm really, really scared that I'm going to end up just like her." Georgie broke down in tears.

"Hey, hey." Dillon moved closer to Georgie and delicatly touched the side of her wet face. "Stop. You're not going to Ledfoot. Alright?" he cupped her other cheek in his palm. "Look at me." he said when she turned away. She then obliged and returned her eyes at him. "You'll beat this thing." Dillon encouraged her. "And I'll be with you the rest of the way. We'll beat it together." he promised, holding both of Georgie's cheeks in his hands. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes behind a soft weep when he gently pressed his lips against her forehead. Dillon then placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and soon found her lips. Georgie sniffled, kissing him back.

Chapter 14 - The List 

No matter how many times she watched this movie with Dillon or even alone, she always managed to shed a tear at this particular scene in Titanic. Dillon found it to be sad and romantic as well, but at this point he couldn't feel remorse again for the two lovers after watching Rose promise Jack she'll never let go for the one hundred billionth time. He wasn't insesitive. Just able to play this entire movie in his head. Thanks to Georgie. He didn't mind watching this or any other chick flick she'd pick out during thier many movie dates. Just as long as he has his turn too.

"Jezz ledfoot you're like a bottomless pit." Dillon said, taking what was left of the popcorn inside the bag.

"Shh." Georgie silenced him while giving the JiffyPuff to Dillon. "I wanna hear this part. The medication makes me hungry." she whispered.

"You already know what they say to each other." Dillon whispered back, then welcomed the food in his mouth.

"I dont care. Sh." she nudged his arm with hers as they both sat closely together on the sofa. Before the next scene began with Rose now being rescued by a boat, the TV went out with the lamp. Georgie gasped.

"What the hell?" Dillon asked, chewing the rest of the popcorn.

"Are you sitting on the remote?" Georgie questioned her boyfriend, looking for it.

"No it's on the table." he answered her while putting a small throw pillow back down against the arm of the couch. Dr. Jones realised what might be the cause of loss of power and sighed angrily, finding her seat in the dark next to Dillon. "What's today?" she asked him.

"Uh.." he thought outloud. "Thursday. The twenty second. Why?" Dillon finished.

"I was supposed to pay my electric bill yesturday." Georgie remembered, her head falling back onto the top of the sofa as it was hugged by the softness of coushin.

"Oh. Sucks to be you." Dillon joked, reaching for his drink on the coffee table. Georgie picked her head up and looked at him.

"Its your fault Quartermaine." she told him. Dillon scoffed and swallowed the beverage.

"My fault?" he repeated, setting his glass back down. On a coster to avoid him facing a penalty from his neat freak girlfriend.

"Yes." she answered. "If you hadn't distracted me yesturday at work by visiting me during my lunch break, I would have remembered to write out that check."

"Thats typical. Blame the man." Dillon defended, flirting back.

"C'mon man and help me find some candles." Georgie said, getting up.

"Alright." said Dillon, taking his legs off of the middle table. "Where'd you stash them?" he added, following Georgie into the next room.

"Where I keep all of my drugs and wacky weed." she answered, walking down the small hall of white walls. Dillon smirked at her joke, walking behind her then wipped it off of his face.

"You don't really have any marijuanna in here do you Miss Jones?" Dillon asked sternly, while they searched for a flashlight in the closet. "Because I could arrest you for drug posession." he finished with his hands inside his front jean pockets, standing behind Georgie. She turned her head and gave him a serious look, however knowing he was only joking. Again.

"No you wont. Catch." Georgie said, tossing him a flashlight.

"How do you know that for sure?" Dillon caught it and turned it on.

"I just do." she answered, while he walked towards her and joined Dr. Jones in the dark closet.

"Mhm." Dillon believed her, agreeing in his throat.

"Besides, if you did arrest me I might enjoy it a little too much being handcuffed." Georgie confessed her kinky sin, snaking her arms around behind his neck.

"Really?" Dillon wondered outloud, his eyebrow raised slightly and his hands finding her perfectous hips while he still held the flashlight in the other.

"Really." She answered quietly, then teased his lips with hers. Georgie soon opened her mouth further and invited her boyfriend's tongue inside the cave to massage it with hers. Soft pecking noises were able to be heard by dust bunnies in the dark closet as the couple continued to frenchly kiss up against the closet wall. Dillon released her lips and tickled her jawline with his lips. Her heart raced for him as well as his bet faster for her. Georgie silently exhaled.

"Number three." She whispered behind a smirk.

"What?" Dillon whispered back against her skin, and then looked at the siloheutte of Georgie's face. She knew he had to have been confused as to why she would whisper out a number and not his name this time.

"I was just thinking about this list I made up months ago. All the things I want to do before I die. And us, here, like this is my number three." She quickly kissed Dillon before speaking again. "To do something spontaneous during a blackout." Georgie finished.

"Interesting." said Dillon. She smiled. "What about number one and two and .. however many more -" he added.

"Five." she said, answering his question. Dillon nodded.

"You know I dont like to hear you talking about dying Ledfoot." said Dillon, holding her waist and then bringing his eyes back at her face.

"I know. But it's just my to-do list." Georgie crossed her left wrist over her right, with her arms hidden behind Dillon's neck. "Ride in a hotair balloon..kiss in the rain..maybe get a tatoo, get married in my mother's white wedding gown, and buy the ugliest," she said so strongly. "oldest house in Port Charles and fix it up so I can raise a family in it with my husband oneday." Georgie finished.

"Wow. Alot to do Dr. Jones. Well, there is one thing on that list of yours we already accomplished." Dillon reminded her. It wasn't pitch black in the closet considering the door was open, and he could see the smile on her face as she remembered the moment in the rain on their first real date.

"I guess I'll have to scratch that one off now." Georgie suggested, her hands slidding down to his tight chest underneath his deep red graphic teeshirt.

"Guess so." Dillon agreed, taking her hands in his and walking backwards out of the closet as she followed him. Neither one of them thought to go over to Dillon's apartment upstairs instead where they'd have electricity. There was something about the atmosphere of the candlelit living room and kitchen that both of them much rathered. Being in each other's presence was a hell of alot better than watching any movie.

**Chapter 15 - **_Barefoot In The Park_

Injecting needles into patients, taking blood pressure, reading an x-ray on a broken bone, was nothing compared to an operation. They were tricky and sever. Georgie had the patience and intellegence to handle it. She only mastered four in her career. With her mother's genes and Robin's guidance, Georgie was definatly on her way to becoming one of the best surgeons. She already had the skills of a great young doctor.

"Suction please." Dr. Jones ordered behind her white mask, helping a woman on the operating table from dying of ovarian lympos by removing the female's ovaries. Nurse Amye Lea suctioned out the access blood for Georgie with a special tube. Robin Drake stood next to Dr. Jones and was the one assisting her this time. Thirty four minutes later, success. Georgie was now ready to close up the incision. Nurse Emily Quartermaine handed Dr. Jones the bandages when the stitches were complete.

"Okay." Dr. Jones said to herself after glancing at the patient's vital monitor. "Get Mrs. Roberts to recovery room 4 and a dose of EP. I'll be there to check on her after she wakes up." Georgie added, putting the scissors back down on the pan.

"You got it Doc." said Nurse Emily, covering the patient with a soft white blanket as Nurse Amye helped her on the other side. Dr. Jones, Dr. Robin and Patrick Drake, and Dr. Monica Quartermaine were scrubbing up after surgery.

"That was really intense Dr. Jones." said Patrick, soaking his hands in water and antibacterial soap. "I'm impressed. You did good." he finished.

"Thanks. I learned from the best." replied Georgie, lathering her hands with the soap. Patrick smirked and his wife noticed.

"She meant ME, Dr. Drake." said Robin, reaching for a few paper towels on the right side of her husband. "Stop flurting with my cousin, she's taken." Robin finished hostily, as she coldly looked at Patrick.

"Wh- I wasn't flirting with her. I simply complimented an intern doctor." Patrick defended, rinsing his hands off. Georgie finished disinfecting hers and shut off the long faucet.

"No, complimenting her would be 'great job' and then end it! You were hiting on my cousin." Robin implied angrily, then tossed the paper towel in a nearby trashbin before walking away. Patrick watched her leave and shook his head in the negative. He dried off his hands using white Cottenelle paper.

"Is she okay?" asked Georgie, drying off her hands.

"She's fine. Her hormones just happen to cause her to be a jealous maniac." Patrick answered, removing the moisture from his fingers.

"She can't help it though. One of the joys of being pregnant." said Dr. Jones, as she threw the used paper towel away and exited the operating room.

"Tracy, sweetheart sit down the curtains are fine, its a lovely day outside. The room is fine." said Lila Quartermaine, while her eldest daughter was tampering with the white fabric covering the long window.

"I just wish you'd let me take you back home, where a nurse can take care of you there instead of this place." Tracy told her mother, turning around.

"I'm comfortable here dear. But thank you. I'll be home soon." Lila smiled, laying in the bed. "You can pamper me all you want after I get out of here." she lightly laughed. Tracy stretched the corner of her mouth and walked over to Lila's hospital bed.

"You can count on that." Tracy sat down beside her aged mother. "From now on Im going to try to be a better daughter to you. And less tempermental." she said.

"No. This was not your fault or Alan's. No one else's either. I did not have a heart attack because of your arguement, with your brother." Lila assured her daughter. "This ticker just isn't what it used to be." she added.

"I'm - I'm really sorry mother." Tracy chocked on a tear, then sniffled back. She was too tough of a woman to cry.

"For what my dear? I told you already, this wasn't your fault." Lila reminded her.

"I know." Tracy cleared her throat. "I mean for everything. Not being here for you when Daddy passed away last year. I've been gone for too long and I missed out on so much. My sons are angry with me. I wouldn't be suprised if you were ashamed of me too." she finished, looking back up at Lila.

"Never." Lila spoke. She put her wrinkled palm on top of Tracy's. "You're my child Tracy. When you get to be my age, and when your time comes, you'll still be my child. I've loved you from the moment you were placed in my arms. Nothing you do - will ever waver my love for you dear. Always know that. Your children," Lila paused to breathe. "your boys.. they love you regardless." she finished.

"Guess they have no choice." said Tracy, causing her mother to laugh in agreement. Their conversation continued, while a presence opened the door after knocking.

"Dillon," Lila smiled. Officer Quartermaine walked over to his grandmother's bedside.

"Hi grandma." he kissed her cheek, leaning down.

"Hi darling. Oh my grandson is even more handsom in that uniform." said Lila, looking from Dillon to Tracy and then back up at Dillon. He put the flowers on the nightstand beside her.

"How are you feeling today?" Dillon asked her.

"Alright sweetheart. I feel much better." Lila answered him. "Did you see," she thought. "Dr. Jones yet? She is such a beautiful young lady Dillon, you should ask her to come to dinner with you." she finished.

"She is beautiful isnt she? I brought Georgie with me over to your house for dinner before grandma remember? We had that uh, Cook made a big chicken feast for Monica and Alan's anniversary." said Dillon.

"Yes and Skye was there with her murdering boyfriend." said Tracy. Dillon looked over at his mother.

"Oh. Oh yes darling I remember." said Lila, sitting up. "Oh she looked so lovely. Georgie is such a wonderful girl for you Dillon." she finished, looking at him.

"I know." said Dillon behind a light smile. "I uh," he cleared his throat and searched for a seat beside his grandmother. "I'm really, really happy grandma." Dillon sat down. "Happier than I ever thought I could be after Melissa died. Georgie's," he stumbled to find the right word, playing with his thumb ring. "Georgie is amazing." he finished.

"Thats wonderful darling." said Lila. Tracy looked at her son. "If you two care about each other as much as I loved your grandfather, don't ever give up on the gift you both have been given." she advised.

"I wont." said Dillon, and held Lila's wrinkled hand. "And I do grandma," he continued. "I do love Georgie. Very much." he admitted outloud.

"Oh please." said Tracy, moving her head. "You cannot be serious Dillon." she added. He looked over at his mother when she said his name.

"I am serious. Georgie is the best thing that's ever happened to me in a long time. I love her." Dillon repeated.

"You're nieve!" Tracy said loudly. "You've only known that dishrag for a few months and you THINK you -" she continued, only to be cut off.

"Tracy!" Lila hushed her. "That's enough." she added.

"No, grandma its okay." Dillon said to Lila. "You know what, Mom you're right about one thing. I've only known Georgie for six months but that doesnt matter. Somehow along the time we've spent getting to know each other, I fell in love with her. Its the kind of person Georgie is and the way she makes me feel when I'm with her or even thinking about her when I'm not. Wanting to be with her just to hear her laugh and and," he studdard. "the sound of her voice." He let go of Lila's hand. "You were in and out of my life for twenty four years. You still have no idea who I am. Georgie hated my guts the minute we met, and oddly enough she was still willing to get to know me. And Im not, NOT gonna sit here and let you bad mouth that amazing woman who became someone I love more than my own life!" he raised his voice louder than Tracy's. "I keep trying to figure out how to be close with you again Mom but it's not worth it anymore! I'm done. I'm finished." Dillon said, leaving his grandmother and birth mother in silence. He kissed Lila on the cheek, wished her well and soon found the door. Tracy exhaled.

"Tracy," Lila began. Tracy removed her glossy eyes from the door and over to her mother. "If there was any advice I ever gave you that you didn't take, please listen to me know."

"I am." said Tracy.

"Don't push your son away. As much as your both angry with each other for whatever reason, fix this now before it's too late." Lila advised her daughter once more.

Dr. Jones finished checking on her patients, including Mrs. Roberts and met Amye and Epiphany at the nurses station near the lobby.

"Mr. Lopez Fitzgerald needs a spongebath. Room 112. He will be flirtatious, so be professional. Do not be tempted by his good looks or charm and makeout with him." Epiphany said to Nurse Amye, looking at Dr. Jones as she spoke the last statement. Georgie heared her and lightly smiled as she realised what her boss was referring too. Amye took the folder from Epiphany.

"No problem." she said. Amye exited from behind the couner and tended to the patient. Georgie signed a release form and casually looked up from the paper.

"Hey." she smiled at a familar face.

"Hi." he smiled back, approaching her.

"What brings you to this neck of the hospital?" she joked, putting a pen in her pocket.

"I'm off duty for about an hour. Wanted to come by and visit my two favorite women." said Dillon.

"And how is your grandmother? I was hopping Amye took care of her for me the other day." Georgie asked.

"Better. Monica said she'd probably get to go home tomorrow." Dillon answered, placing his arms on the black counertop as he rested them there.

"That's good." Dr. Jones replied.

"So are you working late again tonight?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm filling in for Elizabeth actually, and I'll get off by 4 this time." Georgie answered him, resting her own arms on the surface and meeting his face.

"What a coincidence. I'll be done early today too." said Dillon. Georgie raised her eyebrows in delight. "Wanna do something later?" he asked.

"I would love to, but I promised Maxie I'd watch the twins for her tonight while her and Jesse go out to dinner." Georgie declined. "It's their five year anniversary." she finished.

"Oh." Dillon exhaled.

"Im sure she wont mind if.. the babysitter had a boy over." Dr. Jones noted, slipping her fingers inside Dillon's hand.

"Yeah? What time should the boy sneek in?" Dillon asked, referring to hisself and holding her danty fingers with his. Georgie leaned closer to him.

"Five thirty. After the parents leave." Georgie told him.

"I'll be there." said Dillon, wanting to kiss her. He moved in position, only failed when Georgie moved away to answer Epiphany.

"After your done smootching with your boyfriend, your wanted in the OR." said Epiphany.

"Okay." Georgie agreed. "Sorry Stud Bucket," she turned her head back at Officer Quartermaine. "gotta go." she finished.

"Damn." said Dillon, causing his girlfriend of seven months to smile.

"See you at five thirty?" Dr. Jones reminded him, her arms still folded on the couner while Dillon held her fingers.

"You bet." Dillon said, moving in for lip landing. Georgie softly returned his kiss and then pulled away teasing Dillon when he yearned for one more.

Maxie and Jesse kissed their daughters goodbye and warned them to behave for Georgie. The twins promised they will and hugged their parents back. Erica and Grace weren't too much trouble for other babysitters. They just liked it more when Aunt Georgie stayed home with them instead. She was their godmother and favorite person in the entire world. Cinderella was nothing compared to their aunt Georgie. They loved her even more when she brought Dillon to visit as well. It didn't take long for the fraternal twins to grow attached to their aunt's boyfriend after she introduced him the very first time. Each visit, Dillon became more comfortable and as if he were their uncle. He was the only one of Georgie's boyfriends the girls actually liked and approved of. Georgie grew jealous when she was no longer the best at hide and seek with them. She still had points for the best brownies. Once everyone's food was digested it was back to playtime again outside in the backyard.

"Okay little Ben Roethlisberger you ready?" Dillon asked Erica before he threw her the football. Erica stood behind her aunt, waiting for the pass.

"Ready!" four year old Erica replied. There was a countdown and Dillon lightly threw his young friend the football. Erica kept her blue eyes focused and soon caught the ball. Gracie on the opposite team ran towards her older twin sister.

"Good catch go!" said Dillon from the other end of the backyard. Erica ran as fast as her small legs could take her to their fieldgoal while Grace ran faster than Georgie.

"Get her Graceland!" Georgie shouted from behind a smile. Erica ran passed the invisible line, scoring major points in the game.

"Touchdown...Steelers!" Dillon triumphed, his muscle arms reached in the air. Erica jumped up and down in victory.

"Thats not fair.. she cheated.." Grace pouted. Georgie and Dillon met up with the rest of the little football players.

"No I didn't Gracie you too slow." said Erica.

"No I'm not!" Grace defended, pushing her twin sister.

"Hey hey! Stop it Gracie its just a game." said Georgie, putting her arms in between the fighting sisters.

"Yeah, take a chill pill munchkin we're just trying to have some fun." said Dillon.

"C'mon Gracie it's our turn to get the ball." Georgie told her youngest niece. "make sure you tackle Dillon this time." she added.

"Okay." the child excitedly smiled. The Steelers and the Little Giants got back into play. Erica yelled, "ready, set, go!" and threw the ball to her teammate Dillon. Georgie blocked Erica and the child giggled when her aunt began to tickle her intensly. Gracie ran quickly to Dillon and was determined to tackle him.

"Get him Gracie!" Georgie yelled to her blonde haired niece while witnessing.

"Run faster Uncle Dillon!" Erica giggled, as Georgie tickled her small sides and held the toddler in her lap. That was the first time one of them called Dillon uncle. There was too much fun being invovled for Georgie or Dillon to realise what Erica had said. They both still heared it. Grace latched onto Dillon's pants pockets and he fell down to the ground. Grace tripped over a rock hidden in the green grass and her knee landed hard onto Dillon's manhood, causing him to suirm.

"Yay!" Georgie cheered when she saw her niece tackle Dillon.

"Gotch you Uncle Dillon!" Gracie joyfully said, her small hand on his broad shoulder.

"G- good job honey." Dillon breathed through the sharp pain while he dropped the ball. Erica and Georgie joined them.

"Looks like you just lost to girls Quartermaine." Georgie gloated to her boyfriend, looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" Gracie asked him, now kneeling on the ground.

"Yeah.. Uncle Dillon just cant, get up." he answered her, trying to sit up. The twins helped him.

"What hurts tough guy?" asked Georgie while squating down. Dillon looked at her and exhaled slowly after the pain passed.

"My happy place." he said.

"Oh.." Georgie replied. "Aww honey.." she laughed. "I'm sure you can still use it." she finished, her hand behind his spikey haired head.

Playtime seemed so short when it was all fun and games. Bedtime was never fun. Not for anyone under the age of six. Gracie and Erica put on their pajamas after they washed their faces and brushed their teeth, and crawled into the bottom bunk bed to listen to the fairytale of Cinderella. Dillon had to narrate the story this time while Georgie layed down with the twins. The toddlers giggled whenever Dillon made silly voices of the characters in the book. All the while he read the Disney story to the girls, Georgie just gazed at him. She began to realise just how much she cares about him. Possibly even love him the way her father felt about her mother. And it terrified Georgie when she came to terms with the fact she had fallen in love with Dillon. More than she thought possible. Damn this breast cancer. It was truely the only thing holding her back from wanting to fall deeper.

**Chapter 16 -** _Scratch It Off_

There is always a time when a wish would be for the day to just end. Nothing seemed to go the way one would hope or want. Today was just that. For Georgie anyway. The night shift dragged on so badly she couldn't wait to leave. Thirteen whole hours on a Thursday was long enough. Her date with Dillon this afternoon was something she was looking forward to. She had no clue where they were going this time and the suspence was aching her. Georgie hated surprises. Sometimes. She closed her locker and picked up her purse from the bench and walked out of the womans' locker room with her friends.

"So what are you and Mr. Wonderful doing today?" Amye asked her best friend, while Dr. Jones, Dr. Robin Drake, Epiphany, and Nurse Elizabeth all entered the elevator.

"I have no idea," Georgie answered while pushing the button to take them all to the first floor. "Dillon won't tell me. He just said to be at his apartment after work." she finished.

"Exciting." Amye said. "I wish Chris would do something romantic for me besides light a few candles whenever we have sex." she finished.

"Lucky still has a few romantic tricks up his sleeve every now and - well, then. On ocassions when it's our anniversary." said Elizabeth, thinking outloud.

"Patrick too." Robin chinned in, holding a coat in her arms over her bulging pregnant belly.

"Enjoy this side of Dillon while you can honey," said Epiphany. The elevator stopped at it's destination. "because if your lucky, one day it'll all change once you're married." she advised Georgie.

"I don't think so." Dr. Jones disagreed, following Amye out next after the doors opened.

Dillon hung up the phone with someone that was going to be steering him and Georgie in the air, and answered a knock at his door.

"Hey." he smiled at her.

"Hi." she returned the expression and met his soft lips. Dillon left the door wide open and admired Dr. Jones in her pale blue jeans he liked on her and the white sleevless lace top she had on with it.

"You ready?" he asked her, entering his living room to fetch his car keys laying on the table.

"Yeah. Whoa wait we're leaving now? I thought you said the movie and my surprise wasn't going to be for another hour." said Georgie, standing in the door way.

"I only said that," Dillon lifted up a few papers on the end table that held his keys. "so you wouldn't take TWO hours to get ready." he told her.

"Fine. Next time I'll only wear sweatpants or just my bra and underwear whenever we go out." Georgie teased.

"Ou baby. Is that a promise?" Dillon asked on their way out of his apartment.

Officer Quartermaine pulled up to the orange cone and parked his car in the grass when White Sulpher Springs welcomed them.

"Don't peek Jones or you'll ruin this one time thing." said Dillon as he opened his door.

"I wont I swear. Hurry up! I can't keep them shut any longer." said Georgie, looking at her eyelids while still in the passenger's seat.

"Alright alright." Dillon chuckled at her excitement. "Gimmie your hand." he said, after opening her door. Georgie obliged and exited the blue car. Dillon waved his free hand up at the man on the hill to notify him they were there. He waved back and started up the hot air balloon. Dillon guided Dr. Jones further up the grass while her eyes were still closed and he paused when the spot was perfect.

"Can I open them now?" Georgie asked her boyfriend. He looked at her and smiled.

"Open them." Dillon answered. She stretched her lips excitedly and opened her brown eyes. Georgie inhaled in awe at the huge red and white hot air balloon a few feet away from them. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her pupils dialated as she starred at the giant ball above her.

"Oh my gosh.." Georgie exhaled and soon looked over at the guy who made this possible. _He remembered_. She talked in her head. "How'd you -" she tripped on words. "Dillon." Dr. Jones grinned happily at him.

"Wanna go for a ride Ledfoot?" He smiled back, his hand still holding hers.

"Y-Yeah. Yes!" Georgie studdard behind the same smile that produced dimples he loved so much. Dillon kept hold of Georgie's hand as she climbed first inside the basket of the balloon, while another man inside helped her as well. Georgie then helped her boyfriend meet her in the basket. Ropes were being untied once the couple was on board. The red and white hot air balloon soon lifted off of the ground. Georgie immediatly grabbed onto Dillon and hugged above his waist when the basket tilted from lift off. He held her protectively against him as they drifted further off land. Soon Port Charles appeared as a small painting and the people below became ants as the balloon carried the couple in the summer sky. Georgie eventually removed her eyes from glancing at the world below and looked up at Dillon. Her dark thin hair blew in the breeze and tickled Officer Quartermaine's stubbled chin.

"Thank you." she told him beneath another smile. "This is amazing Dillon. You, you're amazing." Georgie added, pressed against his body.

"You're welcome baby." Dillon replied, moving a piece of her hair out of Georgie's deep brown eyes. They quickly became lost in each other and Dillon leaned down to meet her smooth lips. The man steering them all in the air smiled at the young couple and brought his attention back at his job. Dillon popped the cork and poured them two glasses of champagne.

"What's the ocassion?" Georgie smirked as Dillon handed her a full glass.

"Why would there have to be?" Dillon returned a question, setting the bottle back down and in the picinic basket while still holding his glass in the other hand.

"Well we usually drink wine together. Just thought I was missing something." Dr. Jones clearified, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her pierced ears when the wind blew it in her eyes.

"Oh." said Dillon. "Well, the ocassion is.." he pondered quickly. "us."

"Us?" Georgie repeated.

"Mhm." Dillon chimned in his throat.

"Okay." Georgie grinned behind a small laugh.

"No no hear me out." said Officer Quartermaine.

"K." Dr. Jones listened.

"Come 'er." Dillon asked, taking Georgie's hand and she sank it in his palm as he gently pulled her into him, turning her petite body around so Georgie's back was resting against his built chest.

"See that street," Dillon pointed with his glass. "down there next to the open feild with bundles of hay?" he began. Georgie looked down and followed his direction.

"Yeah." she said, observing.

"That's where it happend." Dillon said. "Where we happened." he finished. Georgie turned her head and looked up at Dillon happily, then back down at the street they met on.

"Where I hated your guts." Georgie reminded him. Dillon smiled again at her joke. One of the reasons why he loves her so much.

"Exactly." Dillon remembered. There was a moment of silence - besides the birds chirping as the feathered animals soared by them - and Officer Quartermaine layed his hand on Georgie's hip hugging her slim waist, with his chin resting on her left shoulder. "That's when I found happiness again. Because of you." Dillon murmured in her ear solumly. The side of Georgie's lip stretched lightly and she closed her eyes when Dillon softly kissed her cheek. He loved her. Georgie knew it just by the way he held her in his arms as they continued to float above Port Charles in the hot air balloon. She loved him too. Neither one of them ever admitted it yet to the other. Only one of them allowed theirselfs to indulge in the feeling of being captivated. Georgie then opened her glossy eyes and placed her palm on top of Dillon's hand that held her flat stomach.

"So am I." she told him.

**CHAPTER 17 - **_Broken_

The water was hot enough to warm her body and soothe her tight muscles, but not too hot to burn her soft ivory skin. She hadn't been feeling well since yesturday or during the visit with Dr. Caparo at General Hospital. She had to take today off from the night shift. Epiphany insisted and Dillon practically ordered her to before she worked so much she'd make herself feel worse. The chemotherapy really hit Georgie now. Her appetite changed from eating more than she should and still can keep her fit figure, to hardly being able to eat at all when she should. Dillon worried about Georgie and went to visit his girlfriend everyday after work and every morning before his duty as Officer Quartermaine. Georgie felt spoiled by him and Dillon told her he enjoys to.

The chicken soup cooked in the hot water on the stove while Dillon searched in the cupboard for some salt. He left the PCPD station early tonight to take care of his girl, as Dillon liked to call her. Besides the unique nickname he gave her before they even started dating. Mac gave him no trouble. Dillon would have left anyway regardless of permission from anybody on the police force. He had something else more important to do than catch criminals. _She_ became more important to him. And Dillon realised this the harder he fell for Dr. Jones. Georgie turned off the shower faucet and reached for a towel hanging on the white wall on a hook beside the clear seashell shower curtain. She dried off her dark thin hair and nude wet slim body, then stepped her feet out of the bathtub, wrapping the baby blue cotton towel around her clean self. She found some downy fresh scented clothes and put them on.

Dillon noticed the noodles were fully cooked in the pot and he turned off the temperature on the stove.

"You're going to love this chicken noodle soup Ledfoot!" Dillon yelled from the kitchen after he realised Georgie was finished with her shower. "Grandma Lila's recepie. With my own ingredients added!" he continued.

"I'll take your word for it!" Georgie loudly answered back, peeking her head out of her bedroom door while dressed in Dillon's favorite tshirt and her drawstring pajama pants, as her voice echoed in the hallway for Dillon to hear.

"K. Bowls..bowls..are in the dishwasher." Dillon said to himself quietly, as he turned around in Georgie's kitchen and walked over to the cleaned plates, bowls, cups, and silverware hidden in the whirlpool dishwasher.

Dr. Jones finished drying her hair off with the towel and threw it in her bathroom hamper. She picked up her black conair brush and brought it to her scalp. The dark hair on her head had intensly thinned over the past few days. Georgie could feel it as she brushed the bristtles through her strands. She paused and looked at herself in the mirror. The woman starring back at her tilted her head down and gazed at the clumps of locks in the sink. She knew it would be only a matter of time before she found more again. Tonight was that nightmare. The brush met the belly of the sink and Georgie returned her tearfilled eyes back at her reflection in the mirror. Her body shook lightly as she broke down in soft but deep sobs.

Dillon poured the broth of chicken noodle soup into the white hand painted bowl and put the empty pot back on the stove. He brought the two bowls of steaming soup over to the table and set each of them down.

"Hey. How was your shower?" he asked Georgie when she entered the kitchen dressed in his red tshirt and her pajama pants. She wipped under both of her eyes when he wasn't looking.

"Good." Dr. Jones answered, her voice stiff from crying. Dillon put a spoon in her bowl and walked over to her standing by the fridge.

"Feeling any better yet baby?" he consoled, and met her cheek with his lips while Dillon's right hand held her hip.

"Just a little." Georgie lied. Hoping Dillon wouldn't notice she was crying a few minutes ago in the bathroom.

"Well worry no more Ledfoot because," Dillon wrapped his arms around her waist. "chicken noodle soup - is the best medicine." he finished. She stretched the corner of her mouth softly at him and Dillon looked back in her brown tearfilled eyes.

"What's wrong, you okay?" he lovingly asked her, while holding Dr. Jones in his masculine arms. Georgie quivered her chin and looked down, playing with the ends of Dillon's tshirt he had on. Georgie nodded.

"Yeah." she replied. Her voice tranquil.

"Really? You're a terrible liar Jones." Dillon said while still holding her petite body against him. She should have known by now she can't keep anything from him. Georgie sniffled and returned her eyes back up at her boyfriend. Dillon sensed by the tone of her voice and the gloss in her eyes that she had been crying earlier.

"I'm not really hungry anymore." she told him.

"Too bad. You're still eating Dr. Jones if I have to feed you this soup myself." Dillon scolded her. He then kissed her lips softly several times, and pulled out her chair. Georgie gazed at him sadly and walked over to the kitchen table meeting him there. She put her hand on the top of the chair.

"I can't." Dr. Jones just about whispered, looking at him. Dillon was more than sure now something made Georgie upset. He needed no guesses of just what that something was.

"Georgie you have to eat. I know you feel like crap from the chemo but you need to eat something baby so you don't get -" Officer Quartermaine began, only to be interrupted.

"I _can't_ Dillon." Georgie loudly refused, meeting his eyes behind her tearfilled ones.

"I know. Just try though okay? It will help I promise." said Dillon. Georgie felt more tears emerging from her eyes and she was too frustrated to fight them from falling onto her face. She dolefully starred at Dillon and then spoke, regreting her upcoming words.

"I think you should go." Georgie's voice cracked.

"Why?" Dillon asked.

"Dillon please just - just go." she broke down in tears. "I don't want to eat and I don't want you here anymore." she continued while the tears ran down her cheeks.

"You're lying again. Tell me what happened in the bathroom." said Dillon, still standing a foot in front of her.

"Nothing happened Dillon just go! Please!" Georgie said louder as she deeply cried, trying to catch her breath.

"No I'm not leaving until you tell me why you want me to go all of a sudden." Dillon calmly said.

"I don't want you here Dillon so please.. just leave!" she cried as she began to walk away from him.

"No, no." he said, grabbing her wrist and causing Georgie to turn her body back towards him. "Don't do this. Stop it." he added.

"Dillon let go of me!" Georgie cried. "Get out!" she continued to weep, not having the strength to fight out of his hands that held her wrists.

"Georgie tell me! Tell me what happened baby." said Officer Quartermaine as he held Dr. Jones and looked into her sadden eyes that released painful tears. Not because of his strength holding Georgie from trying to escape his grasp either. She continued to cry while looking at him. He waited, hoping she would confess.

"I lost more of my hair. It's in globs - in the sink." Georgie deeply cried. "I'm so ugly and I - I can't do this anymore! I can't take it anymore! I'm scared Dillon.. I'm - I'm so scared.."Georgie cried harder. Dillon put his hand on the side of her wet face and gently brushed his palm down her moistened cheek. He folded his lips, hating to see her like this. He brought her body to his tight chest and Georgie collapsed in his arms as she hysterically wept.

"I know baby." Dillon gently said, his chin resting on the top of Georgie's head as he softly brushed the back of her hair with his other hand. "I know. It's okay." he whispered, then kissed her temple. "I'm here. We're gonna get through this baby." Dillon soothed as Georgie continued to cry in his chest. He felt his own eyes swell up at the very thought of losing her and Dillon held Georgie tighter as they both stood in the kitchen.

Dr. Jones settled her sobs and released herself from her boyfriend's chest. She looked up at him with drentched brown eyes.

"Dillon please -" Georgie chocked on another tear. "please just go." she begged.

"No." Dillon refused, looking back at her with the same eyes.

"Dillon! Please just leave!" Georgie shouted behind her weepy voice.

"No, I'm not! I'm not leaving Georgie!" Dillon shouted back. "I love you. God damnit Georgie why can't you see that!" he strongly confessed. She continued to weep as he grabbed her shoulders once more. "I love you." Dillon repeated, looking into her deep brown eyes. Georgie wanted to just scream back 'I love you too' and kiss him as if they were Audrey and Humphrey in one of their favorite black and white films. This wasn't a movie. The reality was Georgie has breast cancer and she was scared to death of not only dying, but leaving him. What she was about to do made no sense to anyone who witnessed them falling for each other and every sense to Georgie.

"If you care about me as much as you just said then please Dillon," she breathed in between weeps. "please just leave me alone." she begged him once more. Dillon starred at her angrily and soon let go of her shoulders.

"Fine." he said. "If you change your mind you know where I'll be." Dillon finished. He then walked away from her and found Dr. Jones' front door to her apartment. Georgie jumped when the door slammed shut. She broke down in tears and slid down the bottom cupboard in the kitchen when she realised what she had done.

_Author's Note: MORE TO COME ASAP!! I will be putting the REST of the story chapters all in this section from now on since I only have 2 more documents left of my account. I need to save those two document files for the sequel of Lost Without Each Other. Please send me a messege asking to let you know when I have updated this story if you dont have me saved as a favorite author or something and I will definatly let you know when I have updated Along The Broken Road. Thanks for reading! And your comments! Please feel free to check out my very own fanfiction site Heart and Soul where I host all of my work first and then I post spoilers for each story. The link is in my profile at the very bottom._


	8. Chapter 18: Go To Her

**A/N:** please scroll way down for the next chapters! smile

**Chapter 12 - **_Morning After_

The constant beeping of the annoying alarm clock buzzing next to his bed echoed in Dillon's ears while he deeply slept on his stomach. Spending much of his time with Georgie last night had him worn out. 6:15 in the morning came way too soon. The buzzing continued and Dillon finally awoke from his comatic deep sleep. He grunted angrily and hit the button on the digital clock. Officer Quartermaine sluggishly exited his bed, put on his comfortable pants over his boxers and found the bathroom.

Georgie yawned as she walked to the kitchen in her pajamas, heading towards the coffee machine. She was awake, but her eyelids seemed to have gained a few pounds and mistaken the ice tea mix container for the foldgers coffee. She dumped contents of the ice tea mix into the coffee filter by mistake and soon realised her mishap. She sighed frustrated.

"Great." she said, taking out the coffee filter. "Now I'll be having Lemon Gourmet."

Dillon cracked open an egg and let the insides fall onto the frying pan. He thought about calling her while his breakfast was cooking. There had to have been a reason why she gave him her number. If she didn't like him in return she wouldn't have had invited Dillon into her apartment for a night cap. Maybe Georgie was busy getting ready to go to the hospital and now might not be the best time. Dillon flipped the egg over to cook on its other side. Maybe during lunch when they're both on break would be better. Or so his mind wondered.

Dr. Jones poured herself a cup of French Vanilla coffee while the bread in the toaster was heating up. She lightly blew into the small mug to keep from burning her tongue. The phone didn't ring. It was too early for him to call. He's probably getting ready for work and it's just not the best time for him to call. Georgie thought to herself, after putting the coffee cup to her lips. Before she could think of any other scenarios of when Dillon would call her the toast popped up. Georgie set her hot drink down and rescued the burned bread out of the toaster.

Seven thirty in the morning met Port Charles, New York. Dillon ran out of coffee at his apartment and decided to meet up with Lucky at Kelly's before they both had to start their day at PCPD.

"Pass the ketchup man would ya?" Lucky asked his friend from across the table, while sticking his fork in scrammbled eggs.

Didn't you stuff your face enough at home?" Dillon joked, handing Officer Spencer the bottle of Heinz ketchup.

"No. My wife isn't exactly the best cook." Lucky answered, taking it from him.

"Pretending to like her food. One of the many secrets to a life long marriage." Officer Quartermaine theorized, ripping open a pack of sweet n' low sugar.

"Exactly." agreed Lucky, squirting the ketchup on the side of his eggs. "Remember that Spike when its your turn." he finished.

"Yeah, like I'm ever gonna be taking marriage advice from my best friend whose been married and divorced more than once." Dillon scoffed.

"Elizabeth and I, have a very unique relationship." Lucky defended before taking another bite.

"I know." said Dillon, putting his spoon down.

"So, what else happened with you and miss Dr. Jones last night besides playing tonssil hockey in the rain?" asked Lucky, dipping his food in the ketchup.

"Nothing really. We went back home and she uh," Dillon began. "she invited me into her place for awhile."

"Score." said Lucky, chewing his food.

"No no, bonus points." Dillon corrected. "I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't." Lucky swore. "I know you're not the one night stand type of guy." he continued, reaching for his coffee. "You went to college a virgin remember." he stated. Dillon was silent, and soon continued to tell his friend about last night.

"Anyway," Dillon hostily continued while looking at Lucky. He had to bring up the virgin memory. Dillon then folded his arms on the table and spoke. "We had a few drinks and started talking about - everything. When I was with Georgie last night, man, I don't think I ever laughed so much or had a great time out in practically forever." he admitted.

"Wow. And this coming from the same guy who last told me a few days ago that this date will probably be just another lowsy hook up." said Lucky.

"Eat your eggs." Dillon hushed him. "We have to _report to duty _in ten minutes." he finished, picking up his coffee cup.

"You seeing her again?" Lucky asked, collecting more scrammbled eggs with his fork. Dillon took a sip of java, procrastinating. He definatly wanted to if Georgie agreed.

"Maybe." Dillon answered, setting his cup back down.

Maxie just about had it. She felt as if she was losing her mind. Today was going to be another long never ending one. She wasn't going to have time to do laundry because one of the twins will probably be fighting or asking her to play tea party before dinner and after she comes home from work. Jesse promised he won't be home too late this time tonight, so her shoulders became less heavy. Maxie poured milk in her daughter Erica's cereal while the coffee was being made, eggs were cooking and toast was burning. Jesse came to the bread's rescue and popped it up from the toaster. A knock at their front door caught four year old Grace's attention and she put down her spoon while some milk dripped from her small chin.

"I'll get it!" Grace yelled and slid off her chair, running out the kitchen and towards the front door of their blue house.

"Look through the mailslide first Gracie!" her father yelled back, buttering four pieces of golden brown toast.

"Two hands pumpkin." said Maxie, instructing her other four year old daughter while handing the child a bowl of cheerios. The woman at their front door bent down to eye level with Grace through the mailslot on the lower middle part of the storm door.

"Hi Gracie, it's Aunt Georgie." Dr. Jones told the toddler.

"Hi Aunt Georgie!" Grace excitedly said back. "You come in." she added, reaching her little hand up to the doornob and turned it. The child soon found Georgie's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning." said Georgie, picking up her blond haired niece.

"G'mornin. You want some Cheerios?" Grace asked her, while playing with the ends of her aunt's darker hair.

"Umm.." Dr. Jones thought outloud. "Do you have Lucky Charms still?" she asked, as she carried her niece on her hip into the farther room.

"Yep. I'll get you some." Grace volunteered.

"Okay." said Georgie behind a smile. She kissed Grace's cheek and put her down on the tiled kitchen floor. Grace immediatly went to a lower cupboard.

"Good morning." Dr. Jones announced to her family. Jesse and Maxie replied the same comment.

"Aunt Georgieee!" Erica sang happily, running over to her only aunt.

"Hi sweetpea." Georgie smiled, and scooped her youngest niece up in her arms placing a kiss on the child's left cheek. Erica squeezed Georgie tightly with her small arms wrapped around behind her aunt's neck.

"You want to um," Erica swallowed, then breathed again. "You want to play tea party with me and Gracie and Mommy later?" she continued after they released from their hug.

"You know I'd love to honey, but I have to work late tonight. I'm sorry." Georgie regreted, holding Erica on her hip.

"Okay." Erica said disappointedly.

"I can have a tea party with you girls tomorrow though." Georgie promised, recognizing the sad look on her niece's face. "How's that sound?" she added.

"Good!" Erica happily said.

"K." Georgie smiled, and put her niece back down.

"So.." Maxie grinned at her baby sister from the couner while holding a plate of toast in her right hand. "How'd it go last night?" she finished.

"Ugh Maxie," Georgie rolled her eyes. "I just got here and already you're starting with that." she said, hanging her purse on the back of an empty chair.

"You knew she was going to ask you G the minute you stepped foot in this house." Jesse reminded, pouring two cups of coffee.

"True. Last night was," Georgie searched for words. "great." she said, then sat down in the empty chair next to Erica.

"Coffee?" Jesse asked his sister-in-law when he turned around.

"Just a little. Thanks." replied Georgie.

"Great?" Maxie repeated, setting the plate down in the middle of the kitchen table. "That's it?" she wondered.

"No." Georgie answered, her hand cupping the side of her face while her elbow rested on the table. "It was amazing." she smiled shyly, taking her hand back down on the surface.

"Good to hear. I told you it'd be worth it, giving Dillon a chance." said Maxie.

"What'd you do last night Aunt Georgie?" Erica looked up at her while chewing the cereal.

"I kissed a cute boy." Georgie answered, lowering her head at Erica's level and resting her forehead on the top of the child's.

"Ewww.." Erica and her twin sister said in unison, causing the adults in the room to crack another smile.

"Thats gross." announced Grace.

"Why? He was very cute." said Georgie to her nieces.

"So.." said Erica.

"I kiss Daddy." said Maxie, sitting down with them holding two cups of coffee in her hands. She knew how her sister made hers. French Vanilla creamer with two packets of Sweet N' Low sugar.

"Eww.." giggled Grace, looking up at her mother.

Time flew by in an instant. Jesse finished breakfast with his girls he liked to call them, and put his plate in the sink. He gave the twins each a kiss on the cheek and saved one for his wife of eight years.

"Bye." he kissed Maxie on her lips.

"Bye. Be careful." said Maxie when their kiss broke.

"I will Max. I'll be home after one." he promised.

"Okay." she said.

"Bye Georgie." Jesse said to Dr. Jones

"See ya later." she answered back.

"I'm not gonna have to pound Dillon's face in am I?" he asked her while putting on his uniform jacket.

"No, please dont." she giggled happily. "He was very sweet and I kinda like his face the way it is." she added.

"Alright I wont pick on him. Much." said Jesse, leaving the kitchen.

"Bye Daddy!" said the twins one after the other. Jesse yelled back a goodbye from the doorway.

Maxie helped Grace down off the chair, while Georgie helped Erica and the twin girls raced to the sink, putting their empty bowls where they were taught belonged. After the identical twins left the room to go upstairs and pick out clothes to wear at daycare, Maxie was ready to get the rest of the juice on her younger sister's date last night.

"Oh yeah." Maxie exhaled a slight laugh. "I'm sure you were both paying attention to the movie." she finished, with food tucked on the inside of her cheek.

"Some of it." Georgie grinned, holding her coffee cup. She'd need all of the caffene she can get today to help her stay awake and alert during the night shift. Not to mention her mind anticipating Dillon's call. Hoping he will. Georgie took another sip of her warm French Vanilla gourment drink before speaking again. "To tell you the truth Max, I never thought I'd have such a great time with him last night. Considering all of the other so called dates I've been on before." she said, taking a slice of toast left on the plate.

"Good. You're welcome." said Maxie, chewing her food. She then swallowed. "You probably wouldn't have went for Dillon if Jesse and I didn't give you a little push." she finished.

"Oh well pat yourself on the shoulder there." Georgie sarcasticly said, then smiled to let her big sister know she was only joking. Maxie patted herself on the shoulder and took a sip of coffee.

"Did he kiss you first?" Maxie woundered, as she put her cup back down on the tan kitchen table. Georgie was silent, remembering the cinematic moment of her lips touching Dillon's.

"Yeah." Georgie answered, another smile lighter than before crossed her face. She brought her brown eyes down to the coffee cup and slowly ran her thumb along the rim. "After he caught my fall when I tripped in the parking lot." she grinned.

"Oh jezz." said Maxie. "Cluts." she added.

"I know." Georgie agreed. "It was raining last night and I mean, pouring hard." she looked up at her sister. "I was shivering a little." she continued, taking the spoon out of her coffee cup. "Dillon definatly kept me warm."

"I bet." Maxie grinned, then wipped the toast crumbs off of her mouth and continued to listen to her sister's night with a police officer.

"We just starred at each other for awhile. Then he sorta, brushed the wet hair away from my face.. and I had my hand clentching his shirt." Georgie narrated, reliving it and glancing over at the time on the microwave. "He cupped my cheeks, and within seconds we kissed." She looked back at Maxie. "In the rain. Outside of the movie theater parking lot." Georgie finished, her face beaming with happiness already.

"So romantic." Maxie sighed with a soft smile, her arms folded on the end of the table. "I'm really glad you had a great time last night, you deserve it."

"Yeah. I just," Georgie paused. "I dont want to get my hopes up again. For another let down, or get too attached to Dillon that later we might - " she rambled, only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Don't do that." said Maxie. "Don't go doing what you always do.. whenever you even allow yourself to like a guy as great as Dillon. They don't come around to often." she said.

"I know. I just can't help it Max I'm - affraid of getting hurt again." said Georgie, then took a bit of toast.

"Tough crap sis. Deal with it. You think I never got hurt in past relationships before Jesse and I?" Maxie compared.

"No. But -" Georgie answered.

"Okay." said Maxie. "So just -"

"You were never cheated on or nearly beaten to death by any of your ex boyfriends either." Georgie interrupted her from speaking further.

"No I havent. And I wish you never did either. Believe me, I wanted to kill Brody with my own two hands for hitting you." said Maxie, emphasizing strongly. There was a pause. Georgie tried to block out the memory of her abusive exboyfriend. Maxie noticed. She regreted ever bringing his name up again. She then continued adivice to her baby sister. "Georgie just be happy, and let yourself be that way with Dillon. From what you've told me and how he obviously makes you feel, enjoy it. No matter what you think might happen between you two in the future." she finished, picking up her coffee cup. Georgie was quiet, knowing Maxie was completely right. She sipped more French Vanilla.

"You do like him right?" Maxie asked, then tasted her caffine. Dr. Jones chewed her food. She thought about her sister's question and was able to give an honest answer. She definatly had some kind of feeling towards Officer Quartermaine. The same guy she dispised for never allowing her to sleep after she came home from work, while he was making acessive noise unintendedly in his apartment above her. The exact same 'jerk' who gave her a speeding ticket. Although she knew she deserved it. She got to know this jerk. Especially last night. Something was there between them. When they talked at dinner and laughing at some joke one of them would make. The way Dillon held her close to him when she became cold in the movie theater. Opening doors for her. Pulling out her chair at the restuarant. The kiss they shared in the pouring rain which made her whole body tingle. Whatever it was, Georgie knew she saw the real Dillon Quartermaine that night. Not just the jerk who was doing his job when they first met.

"He's okay." Georgie answered her sister behind a soft stretch of her lips, taking another bite of toast

_Chapter 13 - __The Friends Episode_

Just a few more hours left of his long day and Dillon was happy he'd have a good reason to look forward of returning home. For the past few weeks he found himself feeling this way. All because of some girl he met under the most simple situation. Throughout each day he spent his time with Georgie when neither of them were working, Dillon realised to himself just how much he easily began to like Dr. Jones. It was the little things Georgie did or said and even her features that he grew to adore. The way she chewed her food when he took her out to eat or they'd share a meal at one of their apartments. The laugh she produces when something amuses her that makes her small nose slightly scrunch. How the contour of her petite body fit perfectly in his arms while sitting on the couch and watching a movie marathon. The sweet scent of her perfume and her Dove shampooed hair. Her dimples embedded on both sides of her cheeks when she smiles. Most of all how comfortable she makes him feel in the presence when their together. Thinking about her from time to time when they're not. Dillon did not doubt for a second he was obviously already falling in love with her too. It was just too soon for him to be completely sure, and he didn't want to wreck anything between them if Georgie found out his deep feelings just yet.

Dillon hated nights like this. Stuck at his desk and taking statements from eyewitnesses when he wanted to be out on the town with Lucky, where all of the bad guys come out to play. He figured he was currently on Mac's unofficial non fan list since Dillon has been seeing his daughter and crime fighting was no longer his duty tonight. However, that would be unfair and cruel of Comissioner Scorpio to deny Dillon of hunting down criminals just because he's involved with Georgie. She's an adult and has been for four years now. Dillon did get his adventure of capturing criminals with Lucky after all all night. Only at this hour, he wasn't needed outside of the station.

"Why don't you stop waisting our time and save your ass by telling us the truth." said Jesse, warning Ric Lansing who sat in the interigation room across the table from Mac.

"I did! And I already told you I'm innocent." Ric swore, handcuffed while raising his voice at the law inforcers.

"According to evidence Mr. Lansing and your unjustifiable alibi," Mac began, with strong emphasis in his words. "you could be facing a guilty charge." he finished.

"This is ridiculous," Ric shook his head and readjusted himself in the chair. "I'm not responsible for my brother's murder attempt."

"Oh c'mon Lansing, you even pulled the classic sting from a mob film." Dillon pointed out. "Hiring someone to do it so the blood isn't on your hands. But you slipped up and got sloppy, and now your caught." he leaned his back off the wall and walked with his arms folded.

"We have your phone records you made calls to every person who you spoke to the night before Sonny was almost killed." implied Jesse.

"And what do you know?" Dillon joked, standing in his last step. He put his hands down on the table and faced Ric. "Two of those calls were from your pal Trevor."

The two characters inside her television set were panicing and chasing a bus to rescue their friend's baby son still on board. Georgie had just come home an hour ago from her late night shift at the hospital, took her meds, and sat on the couch in her living room catching up on marathon episodes of Friends. She caught herself thinking about Dillon during commercial breaks and plenty of times at work. All the time at work to be exact. She knew it would happen the more they got to know each other and spend moments together. The feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Liking everything about him and the effect of happiness he had on her. Loving his imperfections. She hadn't felt this happy with anyone in a long time either. Georgie began to realise she'd find herself even missing him from time to time when they weren't flirting or teasing each other like two kids at a playground. Hearing his voice on the phone during every call seemed to help make those feelings of loneliness disappear. Snoopy rested her small furry head on her owner's lap while Chandler and Joey found Ben at Human Services. Another baby on the show in an adjacent crib looked similar to Ben.

"Please tell me you know which one is our baby." Chandler said to one of his best friends.

"Well that one has ducks on his tshirt and this one has clowns. And Ben was definatly wearing ducks." Joey answered."Okay." Chandler said, relieved.

"Or clowns." Joey added. "Wait ! This one is definatly Ben," he pointed to the infant. "remember he had that cute little mole by his mouth?"

"Hey Ben remember us? Okay the mole came off. What are we gonna do? What the hell are we gonna do?" Chandler asked his friend now."Uh, uh..we'll flip for it." Joey suggested quickly. "Ducks or clowns."

"Oh we're gonna flip for the baby?!" Chandler hostily asked.

"You got a better idea?!" Joey asked back in the same way.

"Alright call it in the air." Chandler said, taking a quarter out of his pocket.

"Heads." gambled Joey, as the coin was tossed in the air. Chandler caught it and flipped the quarter on his hand.

"Heads it is." revealed Chandler.

"Yesss!" Joey said in truimph, making two fists. "Phew." he exhaled loudly.

"We have to assign 'heads' to something!" Chandler reminded his not so bright friend.

"Oh right. Alright uh.." Joey thought outloud. "Ducks is heads because ducks, have heads." he concluded. There was a small pause and Chandler looked at him.

"What kind of scary ass clowns came to YOUR birthday?" Chandler strongly asked, causing the audience to laugh and Georgie doing the same. There were three rings until she found the black cordless phone hidden in the same living room.

"Hello." Georgie answered.

"Hello Ledfoot," a husky male voice replied. "What's your favorite scary movie?" he finished.

"You know you gave yourself away mister pranker with that opening line." said Georgie, recognizing who he really was.

"Damn. Well I only had fifteen seconds to think." Dillon said on the other end of the reciever, tossing a pen back inside a cup on his desk.

"Whatta you doing goofball?" Georgie lightly smiled while sitting next to Snoopy on the couch, her legs lounged down to almost the other end of the couch and her back resting against a pillow.

"Nothing." Dillon answered, leaning back on his chair. "Waiting to go home and leave this boring place." he finished.

"No crime fighting action tonight?" she asked, glimpsing the next scene of her favorite show.

"Nope." he replied, his hand behind his head.

"Poor you." she teased, crossing her ankles on the couch coushins.

"How was GH?" Dillon asked while he lounged in his chair with wheels.

"Long but okay I guess. I had my first major surgery today." Georgie told him proudly.

"Nice..Did the patient live?" he teased back.

"Yes. And if it weren't for my help Quartermaine you'd still have a bullet trapped inside your body." Georgie reminded him, playing with the ends of her hair as it wrapped around her finger.

"By the way thanks for that." said Dillon.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"What are you up to tonight?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Just sitting in my lovely loney apartment with hardly any food because of you," she answered. "and watching Friends." she finished.

"You and that damn show." Dillon joked.

"I know." Georgie agreed, petting Snoopy by her right side. The phone lines became quiet on each end. "So what are your plans after work tonight?" she asked him.

"Well I was hoping to spend the rest of the night with my girlfriend." said Dillon, taking his hand out from behind his head and still leaned back in the leather chair.

"Your girlfriend huh?" Georgie smirked, tracing the wrinkle in the couch with her fingertip. They never defined their relationship of over three weeks, until now.

"Yeah. I'm sure you know her. She's beautiful. And a pretty funny doctor. Smart but can't make a decent meal." said Dillon.

"Very true." Georgie acknowledged.

"I kind of miss her." Dillon confided. Both phone lines were silent again.

"I miss you too." Georgie told him.

"So I'll see you in about an hour, your place?" Dillon asked.

"It's a date." she confirmed. "And bring some food you owe me." she added.

"No problem. Bye." he smiled happily.

"Bye." Georgie replied back the same way and hung up the phone.

Two and a half hours swooped by, and Georgie welcomed her current boyfriend into her apartment. Normally they'd go out to the movies or have a few drinks at some club. Tonight was just one of those nights when all they wanted to do was stay home and relax together. The coffee table was covered in empty plates of Italian food, and two glasses of white wine stood next to napkins and the television remote control. Three DVD cases layed near Dillon's crossed feet covered in white cotton socks on the same table. Georgie found a comfortable place next to him with her head on his broad shoulder and her arm lazily drapped over his tight abdomen. He held her protectivly as they watched a classic film rented on DVD. Something was bothering Georgie. Dillon had a huntch something was on her mind and it caused her to be not herself. She'd usually talk about how great that scene was or lack there of. Discuss the best parts of the film so far and Dillon would tell her to be quiet or agree with what she said. Tonight she was just different. He needed to find out what was bothering her. Dillon felt Georgie's hand move up to his chest and stop in place to settle. He slowly ran his fingertips up and down her bare arm that was opposite his chest.

"You okay?" Dillon quietly asked while looking down at her. "You've been kinda quiet all night." he finished. Georgie kept her eyes on the TV screen, not paying any attention to the storyline. She then spoke.

"No." Georgie replied, barely audible. "I'm not. I'm not okay Dillon." she confided.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, looking at her brown hair while still gently dancing his fingers along her soft skin arm. Georgie slowly closed her eyes and fought the tensness in her throat. "C'mon G you can tell me anything." he said when she was silent. Georgie opened her deep brown eyes and made tiny circles on Dillon's chest with her fingertips.

"I'm sick." she tranquily said, her glossy brown eyes starring down at her boyfriend's chest as she softly made more tiny circles. There was a slight pause.

"You're sick." Dillon repeated, comprehending. "Okay. Do you need any like, Pepto Bismal or some -"

"No." she interrupted him. "No it's nothing like that." she raised her head off of his shoulder and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. He saw her deep browns becoming tearful. And it wasn't from the movie this time.

"It's serious isn't it." Dillon stated, as she removed herself from laying next to his body and sat up. She nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah." Georgie answered. "It's serious." she repeated him, playing with the hairtie on her left wrist.

"I'm listening." Dillon reminded her, his right hand on her lower back. Georgie's bottom lip quivered and she tucked it in. She inhaled air and released her bottom lip.

"I have breast cancer." she uttered, almost to a whisper. Dillon was now the silent one. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He then swallowed hard and spoke.

"H-How," he studdard. "How long have you known?" he asked, sitting up on the couch with his hand still resting on her lower back.

"Seven months." Georgie answered, then turned her head to meet Dillon. He softly brushed the hair away from her tearfilled eyes, signaling to her his support and comfort. "I was getting ready," she swallowed in her tense throat. "to go out with Maxie and Robin and my friend Amye from med school, to celebrate my victory at starting an internship at General Hospital." she looked down at their now joined hands. "After I got out of the shower I dried off and - felt this," she wipped her right cheek with her other hand. "this quarter sized lump in my left breast." her voice broke. Dillon was at a lose of words. He did not like to see her this way. Especially crying. He gently rubbed his thumb along the surface of her hand.

"Have you been taking any treatment for it? I know that usually slows down the cancer cells right?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Chemotherapy." she looked up at him. "I've been doing every single treatment possible."

"That's good. Thats good. You'll beat it, Georgie." said Dillon, still sweeping his thumb along her skin. "Lots of women do." he finished. She lowered her head slightly and allowed the tears to meet her cheekbones. She didn't have the energy to hold back anymore. Georgie brought her deep brown eyes back up at her boyfriend.

"My mom didn't." she murmured. "And I'm really, really scared that I'm going to end up just like her." Georgie broke down in tears.

"Hey, hey." Dillon moved closer to Georgie and delicatly touched the side of her wet face. "Stop. You're not going to Ledfoot. Alright?" he cupped her other cheek in his palm. "Look at me." he said when she turned away. She then obliged and returned her eyes at him. "You'll beat this thing." Dillon encouraged her. "And I'll be with you the rest of the way. We'll beat it together." he promised, holding both of Georgie's cheeks in his hands. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes behind a soft weep when he gently pressed his lips against her forehead. Dillon then placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and soon found her lips. Georgie sniffled, kissing him back.

Chapter 14 - The List 

No matter how many times she watched this movie with Dillon or even alone, she always managed to shed a tear at this particular scene in Titanic. Dillon found it to be sad and romantic as well, but at this point he couldn't feel remorse again for the two lovers after watching Rose promise Jack she'll never let go for the one hundred billionth time. He wasn't insesitive. Just able to play this entire movie in his head. Thanks to Georgie. He didn't mind watching this or any other chick flick she'd pick out during thier many movie dates. Just as long as he has his turn too.

"Jezz ledfoot you're like a bottomless pit." Dillon said, taking what was left of the popcorn inside the bag.

"Shh." Georgie silenced him while giving the JiffyPuff to Dillon. "I wanna hear this part. The medication makes me hungry." she whispered.

"You already know what they say to each other." Dillon whispered back, then welcomed the food in his mouth.

"I dont care. Sh." she nudged his arm with hers as they both sat closely together on the sofa. Before the next scene began with Rose now being rescued by a boat, the TV went out with the lamp. Georgie gasped.

"What the hell?" Dillon asked, chewing the rest of the popcorn.

"Are you sitting on the remote?" Georgie questioned her boyfriend, looking for it.

"No it's on the table." he answered her while putting a small throw pillow back down against the arm of the couch. Dr. Jones realised what might be the cause of loss of power and sighed angrily, finding her seat in the dark next to Dillon. "What's today?" she asked him.

"Uh.." he thought outloud. "Thursday. The twenty second. Why?" Dillon finished.

"I was supposed to pay my electric bill yesturday." Georgie remembered, her head falling back onto the top of the sofa as it was hugged by the softness of coushin.

"Oh. Sucks to be you." Dillon joked, reaching for his drink on the coffee table. Georgie picked her head up and looked at him.

"Its your fault Quartermaine." she told him. Dillon scoffed and swallowed the beverage.

"My fault?" he repeated, setting his glass back down. On a coster to avoid him facing a penalty from his neat freak girlfriend.

"Yes." she answered. "If you hadn't distracted me yesturday at work by visiting me during my lunch break, I would have remembered to write out that check."

"Thats typical. Blame the man." Dillon defended, flirting back.

"C'mon man and help me find some candles." Georgie said, getting up.

"Alright." said Dillon, taking his legs off of the middle table. "Where'd you stash them?" he added, following Georgie into the next room.

"Where I keep all of my drugs and wacky weed." she answered, walking down the small hall of white walls. Dillon smirked at her joke, walking behind her then wipped it off of his face.

"You don't really have any marijuanna in here do you Miss Jones?" Dillon asked sternly, while they searched for a flashlight in the closet. "Because I could arrest you for drug posession." he finished with his hands inside his front jean pockets, standing behind Georgie. She turned her head and gave him a serious look, however knowing he was only joking. Again.

"No you wont. Catch." Georgie said, tossing him a flashlight.

"How do you know that for sure?" Dillon caught it and turned it on.

"I just do." she answered, while he walked towards her and joined Dr. Jones in the dark closet.

"Mhm." Dillon believed her, agreeing in his throat.

"Besides, if you did arrest me I might enjoy it a little too much being handcuffed." Georgie confessed her kinky sin, snaking her arms around behind his neck.

"Really?" Dillon wondered outloud, his eyebrow raised slightly and his hands finding her perfectous hips while he still held the flashlight in the other.

"Really." She answered quietly, then teased his lips with hers. Georgie soon opened her mouth further and invited her boyfriend's tongue inside the cave to massage it with hers. Soft pecking noises were able to be heard by dust bunnies in the dark closet as the couple continued to frenchly kiss up against the closet wall. Dillon released her lips and tickled her jawline with his lips. Her heart raced for him as well as his bet faster for her. Georgie silently exhaled.

"Number three." She whispered behind a smirk.

"What?" Dillon whispered back against her skin, and then looked at the siloheutte of Georgie's face. She knew he had to have been confused as to why she would whisper out a number and not his name this time.

"I was just thinking about this list I made up months ago. All the things I want to do before I die. And us, here, like this is my number three." She quickly kissed Dillon before speaking again. "To do something spontaneous during a blackout." Georgie finished.

"Interesting." said Dillon. She smiled. "What about number one and two and .. however many more -" he added.

"Five." she said, answering his question. Dillon nodded.

"You know I dont like to hear you talking about dying Ledfoot." said Dillon, holding her waist and then bringing his eyes back at her face.

"I know. But it's just my to-do list." Georgie crossed her left wrist over her right, with her arms hidden behind Dillon's neck. "Ride in a hotair balloon..kiss in the rain..maybe get a tatoo, get married in my mother's white wedding gown, and buy the ugliest," she said so strongly. "oldest house in Port Charles and fix it up so I can raise a family in it with my husband oneday." Georgie finished.

"Wow. Alot to do Dr. Jones. Well, there is one thing on that list of yours we already accomplished." Dillon reminded her. It wasn't pitch black in the closet considering the door was open, and he could see the smile on her face as she remembered the moment in the rain on their first real date.

"I guess I'll have to scratch that one off now." Georgie suggested, her hands slidding down to his tight chest underneath his deep red graphic teeshirt.

"Guess so." Dillon agreed, taking her hands in his and walking backwards out of the closet as she followed him. Neither one of them thought to go over to Dillon's apartment upstairs instead where they'd have electricity. There was something about the atmosphere of the candlelit living room and kitchen that both of them much rathered. Being in each other's presence was a hell of alot better than watching any movie.

**Chapter 15 - **_Barefoot In The Park_

Injecting needles into patients, taking blood pressure, reading an x-ray on a broken bone, was nothing compared to an operation. They were tricky and sever. Georgie had the patience and intellegence to handle it. She only mastered four in her career. With her mother's genes and Robin's guidance, Georgie was definatly on her way to becoming one of the best surgeons. She already had the skills of a great young doctor.

"Suction please." Dr. Jones ordered behind her white mask, helping a woman on the operating table from dying of ovarian lympos by removing the female's ovaries. Nurse Amye Lea suctioned out the access blood for Georgie with a special tube. Robin Drake stood next to Dr. Jones and was the one assisting her this time. Thirty four minutes later, success. Georgie was now ready to close up the incision. Nurse Emily Quartermaine handed Dr. Jones the bandages when the stitches were complete.

"Okay." Dr. Jones said to herself after glancing at the patient's vital monitor. "Get Mrs. Roberts to recovery room 4 and a dose of EP. I'll be there to check on her after she wakes up." Georgie added, putting the scissors back down on the pan.

"You got it Doc." said Nurse Emily, covering the patient with a soft white blanket as Nurse Amye helped her on the other side. Dr. Jones, Dr. Robin and Patrick Drake, and Dr. Monica Quartermaine were scrubbing up after surgery.

"That was really intense Dr. Jones." said Patrick, soaking his hands in water and antibacterial soap. "I'm impressed. You did good." he finished.

"Thanks. I learned from the best." replied Georgie, lathering her hands with the soap. Patrick smirked and his wife noticed.

"She meant ME, Dr. Drake." said Robin, reaching for a few paper towels on the right side of her husband. "Stop flurting with my cousin, she's taken." Robin finished hostily, as she coldly looked at Patrick.

"Wh- I wasn't flirting with her. I simply complimented an intern doctor." Patrick defended, rinsing his hands off. Georgie finished disinfecting hers and shut off the long faucet.

"No, complimenting her would be 'great job' and then end it! You were hiting on my cousin." Robin implied angrily, then tossed the paper towel in a nearby trashbin before walking away. Patrick watched her leave and shook his head in the negative. He dried off his hands using white Cottenelle paper.

"Is she okay?" asked Georgie, drying off her hands.

"She's fine. Her hormones just happen to cause her to be a jealous maniac." Patrick answered, removing the moisture from his fingers.

"She can't help it though. One of the joys of being pregnant." said Dr. Jones, as she threw the used paper towel away and exited the operating room.

"Tracy, sweetheart sit down the curtains are fine, its a lovely day outside. The room is fine." said Lila Quartermaine, while her eldest daughter was tampering with the white fabric covering the long window.

"I just wish you'd let me take you back home, where a nurse can take care of you there instead of this place." Tracy told her mother, turning around.

"I'm comfortable here dear. But thank you. I'll be home soon." Lila smiled, laying in the bed. "You can pamper me all you want after I get out of here." she lightly laughed. Tracy stretched the corner of her mouth and walked over to Lila's hospital bed.

"You can count on that." Tracy sat down beside her aged mother. "From now on Im going to try to be a better daughter to you. And less tempermental." she said.

"No. This was not your fault or Alan's. No one else's either. I did not have a heart attack because of your arguement, with your brother." Lila assured her daughter. "This ticker just isn't what it used to be." she added.

"I'm - I'm really sorry mother." Tracy chocked on a tear, then sniffled back. She was too tough of a woman to cry.

"For what my dear? I told you already, this wasn't your fault." Lila reminded her.

"I know." Tracy cleared her throat. "I mean for everything. Not being here for you when Daddy passed away last year. I've been gone for too long and I missed out on so much. My sons are angry with me. I wouldn't be suprised if you were ashamed of me too." she finished, looking back up at Lila.

"Never." Lila spoke. She put her wrinkled palm on top of Tracy's. "You're my child Tracy. When you get to be my age, and when your time comes, you'll still be my child. I've loved you from the moment you were placed in my arms. Nothing you do - will ever waver my love for you dear. Always know that. Your children," Lila paused to breathe. "your boys.. they love you regardless." she finished.

"Guess they have no choice." said Tracy, causing her mother to laugh in agreement. Their conversation continued, while a presence opened the door after knocking.

"Dillon," Lila smiled. Officer Quartermaine walked over to his grandmother's bedside.

"Hi grandma." he kissed her cheek, leaning down.

"Hi darling. Oh my grandson is even more handsom in that uniform." said Lila, looking from Dillon to Tracy and then back up at Dillon. He put the flowers on the nightstand beside her.

"How are you feeling today?" Dillon asked her.

"Alright sweetheart. I feel much better." Lila answered him. "Did you see," she thought. "Dr. Jones yet? She is such a beautiful young lady Dillon, you should ask her to come to dinner with you." she finished.

"She is beautiful isnt she? I brought Georgie with me over to your house for dinner before grandma remember? We had that uh, Cook made a big chicken feast for Monica and Alan's anniversary." said Dillon.

"Yes and Skye was there with her murdering boyfriend." said Tracy. Dillon looked over at his mother.

"Oh. Oh yes darling I remember." said Lila, sitting up. "Oh she looked so lovely. Georgie is such a wonderful girl for you Dillon." she finished, looking at him.

"I know." said Dillon behind a light smile. "I uh," he cleared his throat and searched for a seat beside his grandmother. "I'm really, really happy grandma." Dillon sat down. "Happier than I ever thought I could be after Melissa died. Georgie's," he stumbled to find the right word, playing with his thumb ring. "Georgie is amazing." he finished.

"Thats wonderful darling." said Lila. Tracy looked at her son. "If you two care about each other as much as I loved your grandfather, don't ever give up on the gift you both have been given." she advised.

"I wont." said Dillon, and held Lila's wrinkled hand. "And I do grandma," he continued. "I do love Georgie. Very much." he admitted outloud.

"Oh please." said Tracy, moving her head. "You cannot be serious Dillon." she added. He looked over at his mother when she said his name.

"I am serious. Georgie is the best thing that's ever happened to me in a long time. I love her." Dillon repeated.

"You're nieve!" Tracy said loudly. "You've only known that dishrag for a few months and you THINK you -" she continued, only to be cut off.

"Tracy!" Lila hushed her. "That's enough." she added.

"No, grandma its okay." Dillon said to Lila. "You know what, Mom you're right about one thing. I've only known Georgie for six months but that doesnt matter. Somehow along the time we've spent getting to know each other, I fell in love with her. Its the kind of person Georgie is and the way she makes me feel when I'm with her or even thinking about her when I'm not. Wanting to be with her just to hear her laugh and and," he studdard. "the sound of her voice." He let go of Lila's hand. "You were in and out of my life for twenty four years. You still have no idea who I am. Georgie hated my guts the minute we met, and oddly enough she was still willing to get to know me. And Im not, NOT gonna sit here and let you bad mouth that amazing woman who became someone I love more than my own life!" he raised his voice louder than Tracy's. "I keep trying to figure out how to be close with you again Mom but it's not worth it anymore! I'm done. I'm finished." Dillon said, leaving his grandmother and birth mother in silence. He kissed Lila on the cheek, wished her well and soon found the door. Tracy exhaled.

"Tracy," Lila began. Tracy removed her glossy eyes from the door and over to her mother. "If there was any advice I ever gave you that you didn't take, please listen to me know."

"I am." said Tracy.

"Don't push your son away. As much as your both angry with each other for whatever reason, fix this now before it's too late." Lila advised her daughter once more.

Dr. Jones finished checking on her patients, including Mrs. Roberts and met Amye and Epiphany at the nurses station near the lobby.

"Mr. Lopez Fitzgerald needs a spongebath. Room 112. He will be flirtatious, so be professional. Do not be tempted by his good looks or charm and makeout with him." Epiphany said to Nurse Amye, looking at Dr. Jones as she spoke the last statement. Georgie heared her and lightly smiled as she realised what her boss was referring too. Amye took the folder from Epiphany.

"No problem." she said. Amye exited from behind the couner and tended to the patient. Georgie signed a release form and casually looked up from the paper.

"Hey." she smiled at a familar face.

"Hi." he smiled back, approaching her.

"What brings you to this neck of the hospital?" she joked, putting a pen in her pocket.

"I'm off duty for about an hour. Wanted to come by and visit my two favorite women." said Dillon.

"And how is your grandmother? I was hopping Amye took care of her for me the other day." Georgie asked.

"Better. Monica said she'd probably get to go home tomorrow." Dillon answered, placing his arms on the black counertop as he rested them there.

"That's good." Dr. Jones replied.

"So are you working late again tonight?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm filling in for Elizabeth actually, and I'll get off by 4 this time." Georgie answered him, resting her own arms on the surface and meeting his face.

"What a coincidence. I'll be done early today too." said Dillon. Georgie raised her eyebrows in delight. "Wanna do something later?" he asked.

"I would love to, but I promised Maxie I'd watch the twins for her tonight while her and Jesse go out to dinner." Georgie declined. "It's their five year anniversary." she finished.

"Oh." Dillon exhaled.

"Im sure she wont mind if.. the babysitter had a boy over." Dr. Jones noted, slipping her fingers inside Dillon's hand.

"Yeah? What time should the boy sneek in?" Dillon asked, referring to hisself and holding her danty fingers with his. Georgie leaned closer to him.

"Five thirty. After the parents leave." Georgie told him.

"I'll be there." said Dillon, wanting to kiss her. He moved in position, only failed when Georgie moved away to answer Epiphany.

"After your done smootching with your boyfriend, your wanted in the OR." said Epiphany.

"Okay." Georgie agreed. "Sorry Stud Bucket," she turned her head back at Officer Quartermaine. "gotta go." she finished.

"Damn." said Dillon, causing his girlfriend of seven months to smile.

"See you at five thirty?" Dr. Jones reminded him, her arms still folded on the couner while Dillon held her fingers.

"You bet." Dillon said, moving in for lip landing. Georgie softly returned his kiss and then pulled away teasing Dillon when he yearned for one more.

Maxie and Jesse kissed their daughters goodbye and warned them to behave for Georgie. The twins promised they will and hugged their parents back. Erica and Grace weren't too much trouble for other babysitters. They just liked it more when Aunt Georgie stayed home with them instead. She was their godmother and favorite person in the entire world. Cinderella was nothing compared to their aunt Georgie. They loved her even more when she brought Dillon to visit as well. It didn't take long for the fraternal twins to grow attached to their aunt's boyfriend after she introduced him the very first time. Each visit, Dillon became more comfortable and as if he were their uncle. He was the only one of Georgie's boyfriends the girls actually liked and approved of. Georgie grew jealous when she was no longer the best at hide and seek with them. She still had points for the best brownies. Once everyone's food was digested it was back to playtime again outside in the backyard.

"Okay little Ben Roethlisberger you ready?" Dillon asked Erica before he threw her the football. Erica stood behind her aunt, waiting for the pass.

"Ready!" four year old Erica replied. There was a countdown and Dillon lightly threw his young friend the football. Erica kept her blue eyes focused and soon caught the ball. Gracie on the opposite team ran towards her older twin sister.

"Good catch go!" said Dillon from the other end of the backyard. Erica ran as fast as her small legs could take her to their fieldgoal while Grace ran faster than Georgie.

"Get her Graceland!" Georgie shouted from behind a smile. Erica ran passed the invisible line, scoring major points in the game.

"Touchdown...Steelers!" Dillon triumphed, his muscle arms reached in the air. Erica jumped up and down in victory.

"Thats not fair.. she cheated.." Grace pouted. Georgie and Dillon met up with the rest of the little football players.

"No I didn't Gracie you too slow." said Erica.

"No I'm not!" Grace defended, pushing her twin sister.

"Hey hey! Stop it Gracie its just a game." said Georgie, putting her arms in between the fighting sisters.

"Yeah, take a chill pill munchkin we're just trying to have some fun." said Dillon.

"C'mon Gracie it's our turn to get the ball." Georgie told her youngest niece. "make sure you tackle Dillon this time." she added.

"Okay." the child excitedly smiled. The Steelers and the Little Giants got back into play. Erica yelled, "ready, set, go!" and threw the ball to her teammate Dillon. Georgie blocked Erica and the child giggled when her aunt began to tickle her intensly. Gracie ran quickly to Dillon and was determined to tackle him.

"Get him Gracie!" Georgie yelled to her blonde haired niece while witnessing.

"Run faster Uncle Dillon!" Erica giggled, as Georgie tickled her small sides and held the toddler in her lap. That was the first time one of them called Dillon uncle. There was too much fun being invovled for Georgie or Dillon to realise what Erica had said. They both still heared it. Grace latched onto Dillon's pants pockets and he fell down to the ground. Grace tripped over a rock hidden in the green grass and her knee landed hard onto Dillon's manhood, causing him to suirm.

"Yay!" Georgie cheered when she saw her niece tackle Dillon.

"Gotch you Uncle Dillon!" Gracie joyfully said, her small hand on his broad shoulder.

"G- good job honey." Dillon breathed through the sharp pain while he dropped the ball. Erica and Georgie joined them.

"Looks like you just lost to girls Quartermaine." Georgie gloated to her boyfriend, looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" Gracie asked him, now kneeling on the ground.

"Yeah.. Uncle Dillon just cant, get up." he answered her, trying to sit up. The twins helped him.

"What hurts tough guy?" asked Georgie while squating down. Dillon looked at her and exhaled slowly after the pain passed.

"My happy place." he said.

"Oh.." Georgie replied. "Aww honey.." she laughed. "I'm sure you can still use it." she finished, her hand behind his spikey haired head.

Playtime seemed so short when it was all fun and games. Bedtime was never fun. Not for anyone under the age of six. Gracie and Erica put on their pajamas after they washed their faces and brushed their teeth, and crawled into the bottom bunk bed to listen to the fairytale of Cinderella. Dillon had to narrate the story this time while Georgie layed down with the twins. The toddlers giggled whenever Dillon made silly voices of the characters in the book. All the while he read the Disney story to the girls, Georgie just gazed at him. She began to realise just how much she cares about him. Possibly even love him the way her father felt about her mother. And it terrified Georgie when she came to terms with the fact she had fallen in love with Dillon. More than she thought possible. Damn this breast cancer. It was truely the only thing holding her back from wanting to fall deeper.

**Chapter 16 -** _Scratch It Off_

There is always a time when a wish would be for the day to just end. Nothing seemed to go the way one would hope or want. Today was just that. For Georgie anyway. The night shift dragged on so badly she couldn't wait to leave. Thirteen whole hours on a Thursday was long enough. Her date with Dillon this afternoon was something she was looking forward to. She had no clue where they were going this time and the suspence was aching her. Georgie hated surprises. Sometimes. She closed her locker and picked up her purse from the bench and walked out of the womans' locker room with her friends.

"So what are you and Mr. Wonderful doing today?" Amye asked her best friend, while Dr. Jones, Dr. Robin Drake, Epiphany, and Nurse Elizabeth all entered the elevator.

"I have no idea," Georgie answered while pushing the button to take them all to the first floor. "Dillon won't tell me. He just said to be at his apartment after work." she finished.

"Exciting." Amye said. "I wish Chris would do something romantic for me besides light a few candles whenever we have sex." she finished.

"Lucky still has a few romantic tricks up his sleeve every now and - well, then. On ocassions when it's our anniversary." said Elizabeth, thinking outloud.

"Patrick too." Robin chinned in, holding a coat in her arms over her bulging pregnant belly.

"Enjoy this side of Dillon while you can honey," said Epiphany. The elevator stopped at it's destination. "because if your lucky, one day it'll all change once you're married." she advised Georgie.

"I don't think so." Dr. Jones disagreed, following Amye out next after the doors opened.

Dillon hung up the phone with someone that was going to be steering him and Georgie in the air, and answered a knock at his door.

"Hey." he smiled at her.

"Hi." she returned the expression and met his soft lips. Dillon left the door wide open and admired Dr. Jones in her pale blue jeans he liked on her and the white sleevless lace top she had on with it.

"You ready?" he asked her, entering his living room to fetch his car keys laying on the table.

"Yeah. Whoa wait we're leaving now? I thought you said the movie and my surprise wasn't going to be for another hour." said Georgie, standing in the door way.

"I only said that," Dillon lifted up a few papers on the end table that held his keys. "so you wouldn't take TWO hours to get ready." he told her.

"Fine. Next time I'll only wear sweatpants or just my bra and underwear whenever we go out." Georgie teased.

"Ou baby. Is that a promise?" Dillon asked on their way out of his apartment.

Officer Quartermaine pulled up to the orange cone and parked his car in the grass when White Sulpher Springs welcomed them.

"Don't peek Jones or you'll ruin this one time thing." said Dillon as he opened his door.

"I wont I swear. Hurry up! I can't keep them shut any longer." said Georgie, looking at her eyelids while still in the passenger's seat.

"Alright alright." Dillon chuckled at her excitement. "Gimmie your hand." he said, after opening her door. Georgie obliged and exited the blue car. Dillon waved his free hand up at the man on the hill to notify him they were there. He waved back and started up the hot air balloon. Dillon guided Dr. Jones further up the grass while her eyes were still closed and he paused when the spot was perfect.

"Can I open them now?" Georgie asked her boyfriend. He looked at her and smiled.

"Open them." Dillon answered. She stretched her lips excitedly and opened her brown eyes. Georgie inhaled in awe at the huge red and white hot air balloon a few feet away from them. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her pupils dialated as she starred at the giant ball above her.

"Oh my gosh.." Georgie exhaled and soon looked over at the guy who made this possible. _He remembered_. She talked in her head. "How'd you -" she tripped on words. "Dillon." Dr. Jones grinned happily at him.

"Wanna go for a ride Ledfoot?" He smiled back, his hand still holding hers.

"Y-Yeah. Yes!" Georgie studdard behind the same smile that produced dimples he loved so much. Dillon kept hold of Georgie's hand as she climbed first inside the basket of the balloon, while another man inside helped her as well. Georgie then helped her boyfriend meet her in the basket. Ropes were being untied once the couple was on board. The red and white hot air balloon soon lifted off of the ground. Georgie immediatly grabbed onto Dillon and hugged above his waist when the basket tilted from lift off. He held her protectively against him as they drifted further off land. Soon Port Charles appeared as a small painting and the people below became ants as the balloon carried the couple in the summer sky. Georgie eventually removed her eyes from glancing at the world below and looked up at Dillon. Her dark thin hair blew in the breeze and tickled Officer Quartermaine's stubbled chin.

"Thank you." she told him beneath another smile. "This is amazing Dillon. You, you're amazing." Georgie added, pressed against his body.

"You're welcome baby." Dillon replied, moving a piece of her hair out of Georgie's deep brown eyes. They quickly became lost in each other and Dillon leaned down to meet her smooth lips. The man steering them all in the air smiled at the young couple and brought his attention back at his job. Dillon popped the cork and poured them two glasses of champagne.

"What's the ocassion?" Georgie smirked as Dillon handed her a full glass.

"Why would there have to be?" Dillon returned a question, setting the bottle back down and in the picinic basket while still holding his glass in the other hand.

"Well we usually drink wine together. Just thought I was missing something." Dr. Jones clearified, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her pierced ears when the wind blew it in her eyes.

"Oh." said Dillon. "Well, the ocassion is.." he pondered quickly. "us."

"Us?" Georgie repeated.

"Mhm." Dillon chimned in his throat.

"Okay." Georgie grinned behind a small laugh.

"No no hear me out." said Officer Quartermaine.

"K." Dr. Jones listened.

"Come 'er." Dillon asked, taking Georgie's hand and she sank it in his palm as he gently pulled her into him, turning her petite body around so Georgie's back was resting against his built chest.

"See that street," Dillon pointed with his glass. "down there next to the open feild with bundles of hay?" he began. Georgie looked down and followed his direction.

"Yeah." she said, observing.

"That's where it happend." Dillon said. "Where we happened." he finished. Georgie turned her head and looked up at Dillon happily, then back down at the street they met on.

"Where I hated your guts." Georgie reminded him. Dillon smiled again at her joke. One of the reasons why he loves her so much.

"Exactly." Dillon remembered. There was a moment of silence - besides the birds chirping as the feathered animals soared by them - and Officer Quartermaine layed his hand on Georgie's hip hugging her slim waist, with his chin resting on her left shoulder. "That's when I found happiness again. Because of you." Dillon murmured in her ear solumly. The side of Georgie's lip stretched lightly and she closed her eyes when Dillon softly kissed her cheek. He loved her. Georgie knew it just by the way he held her in his arms as they continued to float above Port Charles in the hot air balloon. She loved him too. Neither one of them ever admitted it yet to the other. Only one of them allowed theirselfs to indulge in the feeling of being captivated. Georgie then opened her glossy eyes and placed her palm on top of Dillon's hand that held her flat stomach.

"So am I." she told him.

**CHAPTER 17 - **_Broken_

The water was hot enough to warm her body and soothe her tight muscles, but not too hot to burn her soft ivory skin. She hadn't been feeling well since yesturday or during the visit with Dr. Caparo at General Hospital. She had to take today off from the night shift. Epiphany insisted and Dillon practically ordered her to before she worked so much she'd make herself feel worse. The chemotherapy really hit Georgie now. Her appetite changed from eating more than she should and still can keep her fit figure, to hardly being able to eat at all when she should. Dillon worried about Georgie and went to visit his girlfriend everyday after work and every morning before his duty as Officer Quartermaine. Georgie felt spoiled by him and Dillon told her he enjoys to.

The chicken soup cooked in the hot water on the stove while Dillon searched in the cupboard for some salt. He left the PCPD station early tonight to take care of his girl, as Dillon liked to call her. Besides the unique nickname he gave her before they even started dating. Mac gave him no trouble. Dillon would have left anyway regardless of permission from anybody on the police force. He had something else more important to do than catch criminals. _She_ became more important to him. And Dillon realised this the harder he fell for Dr. Jones. Georgie turned off the shower faucet and reached for a towel hanging on the white wall on a hook beside the clear seashell shower curtain. She dried off her dark thin hair and nude wet slim body, then stepped her feet out of the bathtub, wrapping the baby blue cotton towel around her clean self. She found some downy fresh scented clothes and put them on.

Dillon noticed the noodles were fully cooked in the pot and he turned off the temperature on the stove.

"You're going to love this chicken noodle soup Ledfoot!" Dillon yelled from the kitchen after he realised Georgie was finished with her shower. "Grandma Lila's recepie. With my own ingredients added!" he continued.

"I'll take your word for it!" Georgie loudly answered back, peeking her head out of her bedroom door while dressed in Dillon's favorite tshirt and her drawstring pajama pants, as her voice echoed in the hallway for Dillon to hear.

"K. Bowls..bowls..are in the dishwasher." Dillon said to himself quietly, as he turned around in Georgie's kitchen and walked over to the cleaned plates, bowls, cups, and silverware hidden in the whirlpool dishwasher.

Dr. Jones finished drying her hair off with the towel and threw it in her bathroom hamper. She picked up her black conair brush and brought it to her scalp. The dark hair on her head had intensly thinned over the past few days. Georgie could feel it as she brushed the bristtles through her strands. She paused and looked at herself in the mirror. The woman starring back at her tilted her head down and gazed at the clumps of locks in the sink. She knew it would be only a matter of time before she found more again. Tonight was that nightmare. The brush met the belly of the sink and Georgie returned her tearfilled eyes back at her reflection in the mirror. Her body shook lightly as she broke down in soft but deep sobs.

Dillon poured the broth of chicken noodle soup into the white hand painted bowl and put the empty pot back on the stove. He brought the two bowls of steaming soup over to the table and set each of them down.

"Hey. How was your shower?" he asked Georgie when she entered the kitchen dressed in his red tshirt and her pajama pants. She wipped under both of her eyes when he wasn't looking.

"Good." Dr. Jones answered, her voice stiff from crying. Dillon put a spoon in her bowl and walked over to her standing by the fridge.

"Feeling any better yet baby?" he consoled, and met her cheek with his lips while Dillon's right hand held her hip.

"Just a little." Georgie lied. Hoping Dillon wouldn't notice she was crying a few minutes ago in the bathroom.

"Well worry no more Ledfoot because," Dillon wrapped his arms around her waist. "chicken noodle soup - is the best medicine." he finished. She stretched the corner of her mouth softly at him and Dillon looked back in her brown tearfilled eyes.

"What's wrong, you okay?" he lovingly asked her, while holding Dr. Jones in his masculine arms. Georgie quivered her chin and looked down, playing with the ends of Dillon's tshirt he had on. Georgie nodded.

"Yeah." she replied. Her voice tranquil.

"Really? You're a terrible liar Jones." Dillon said while still holding her petite body against him. She should have known by now she can't keep anything from him. Georgie sniffled and returned her eyes back up at her boyfriend. Dillon sensed by the tone of her voice and the gloss in her eyes that she had been crying earlier.

"I'm not really hungry anymore." she told him.

"Too bad. You're still eating Dr. Jones if I have to feed you this soup myself." Dillon scolded her. He then kissed her lips softly several times, and pulled out her chair. Georgie gazed at him sadly and walked over to the kitchen table meeting him there. She put her hand on the top of the chair.

"I can't." Dr. Jones just about whispered, looking at him. Dillon was more than sure now something made Georgie upset. He needed no guesses of just what that something was.

"Georgie you have to eat. I know you feel like crap from the chemo but you need to eat something baby so you don't get -" Officer Quartermaine began, only to be interrupted.

"I _can't_ Dillon." Georgie loudly refused, meeting his eyes behind her tearfilled ones.

"I know. Just try though okay? It will help I promise." said Dillon. Georgie felt more tears emerging from her eyes and she was too frustrated to fight them from falling onto her face. She dolefully starred at Dillon and then spoke, regreting her upcoming words.

"I think you should go." Georgie's voice cracked.

"Why?" Dillon asked.

"Dillon please just - just go." she broke down in tears. "I don't want to eat and I don't want you here anymore." she continued while the tears ran down her cheeks.

"You're lying again. Tell me what happened in the bathroom." said Dillon, still standing a foot in front of her.

"Nothing happened Dillon just go! Please!" Georgie said louder as she deeply cried, trying to catch her breath.

"No I'm not leaving until you tell me why you want me to go all of a sudden." Dillon calmly said.

"I don't want you here Dillon so please.. just leave!" she cried as she began to walk away from him.

"No, no." he said, grabbing her wrist and causing Georgie to turn her body back towards him. "Don't do this. Stop it." he added.

"Dillon let go of me!" Georgie cried. "Get out!" she continued to weep, not having the strength to fight out of his hands that held her wrists.

"Georgie tell me! Tell me what happened baby." said Officer Quartermaine as he held Dr. Jones and looked into her sadden eyes that released painful tears. Not because of his strength holding Georgie from trying to escape his grasp either. She continued to cry while looking at him. He waited, hoping she would confess.

"I lost more of my hair. It's in globs - in the sink." Georgie deeply cried. "I'm so ugly and I - I can't do this anymore! I can't take it anymore! I'm scared Dillon.. I'm - I'm so scared.."Georgie cried harder. Dillon put his hand on the side of her wet face and gently brushed his palm down her moistened cheek. He folded his lips, hating to see her like this. He brought her body to his tight chest and Georgie collapsed in his arms as she hysterically wept.

"I know baby." Dillon gently said, his chin resting on the top of Georgie's head as he softly brushed the back of her hair with his other hand. "I know. It's okay." he whispered, then kissed her temple. "I'm here. We're gonna get through this baby." Dillon soothed as Georgie continued to cry in his chest. He felt his own eyes swell up at the very thought of losing her and Dillon held Georgie tighter as they both stood in the kitchen.

Dr. Jones settled her sobs and released herself from her boyfriend's chest. She looked up at him with drentched brown eyes.

"Dillon please -" Georgie chocked on another tear. "please just go." she begged.

"No." Dillon refused, looking back at her with the same eyes.

"Dillon! Please just leave!" Georgie shouted behind her weepy voice.

"No, I'm not! I'm not leaving Georgie!" Dillon shouted back. "I love you. God damnit Georgie why can't you see that!" he strongly confessed. She continued to weep as he grabbed her shoulders once more. "I love you." Dillon repeated, looking into her deep brown eyes. Georgie wanted to just scream back 'I love you too' and kiss him as if they were Audrey and Humphrey in one of their favorite black and white films. This wasn't a movie. The reality was Georgie has breast cancer and she was scared to death of not only dying, but leaving him. What she was about to do made no sense to anyone who witnessed them falling for each other and every sense to Georgie.

"If you care about me as much as you just said then please Dillon," she breathed in between weeps. "please just leave me alone." she begged him once more. Dillon starred at her angrily and soon let go of her shoulders.

"Fine." he said. "If you change your mind you know where I'll be." Dillon finished. He then walked away from her and found Dr. Jones' front door to her apartment. Georgie jumped when the door slammed shut. She broke down in tears and slid down the bottom cupboard in the kitchen when she realised what she had done.

**Chapter 18 - Go To Her**

The coffee was strong. Two packets of sweet n low would not be able to help this java from tasting any better. Georgie dumped her cup out in the sink and turned off the coffee machine. She didn't even bother with the eggs already fried in the pan so she turned off her stove too. She was exhausted and did not know how she was going to survive eight hours at work today. Dillon and Mac would have a fit if they knew she was actually going to General Hospital this morning. She had to. Georgie needed to do something to keep Dillon off of her mind. She was lucky to even achieve four hours of sleep last night after he left. She hated herself for kicking him out of her apartment. Georgie wished she hadn't after seeing his leather jacket he left on the back of one of her kitchen chairs and almost bursting into tears again. She sniffled and returned to her bedroom to change out of Dillon's t-shirt. Snoopy yawned and followed her owner, hoping to get fed soon. 

Detective Jesse Baudry put his phone down and wandered over to Officer Quartermaine's desk.

"I need you to ask Kenny Parker some questions." said Jesse. Dillon just sat there looking down at a file of Manny Ruez, pretending to be investigating further while he kept thinking about his girl. Wondering how Georgie is and hoping she'd return his phone call messeges. "Hey, Quartermaine." Jesse repeated. Dillon soon returned from his reverie and looked up at his boss.

"Yeah?" Dillon asked. Lucky found his desk a few feet away and witnessed his best friend being interigated himself.

"I need you to take Kenny into interigation for questioning about the Stalker case." Jesse explained, holding a handcuffed teenager by the arm.

"Do it yourself man I'm busy." said Dillon, and looked back down at the papers.

"Excuse me?" asked Jesse. "I'm not asking a favor here Quartermaine I gave you an order." he added. Dillon looked back up.

"Yeah well last time I checked I didn't enroll in the united states army. There are eight other officers here to interigate Kenny, three who actually do their job and one who shouldn't be sitting here playing Big Boy Jesse's secretary or rookie slave!" Dillon loudly refused. "I'm busy sir." he finished, and returned his deep brown eyes to where they were before. Lucky waited for his boss's reaction.

"Take fifeteen at noon Dillon. You're one of our good cops and I'd like to keep it that way." said Jesse. "Lets go Parker." he added to Kenny, leading him by the arm to the room behind them. Dillon closed the folder and angrily tossed it aside then exhaled deeply, easing tension on the back of his neck with his big left hand.

"Dude what is with you today?" asked Lucky. "You've been acting like you - have PMS or something." he finished. Dillon looked over at his friend and coldly eyed Lucky at his comment.

"None of your business, alright man? It's - I had a rough night last night and I'm just a little pissed." said Dillon.

"Just a little? Its more than that. The hell happened?" asked Lucky, dropping his pen down on his desk. Dillon rested his other arm on top of his memo and brought his attention back over at his friend.

"Georgie and I had a fight last night." Dillon told Lucky. "She kicked me out of her apartment." he finished.

"What? Why?" Lucky asked, his eyebrows arched in disbelieve.

"I dont know Dude to be honest with you." Dillon put his hand down on his lap and off his neck. "Georgie's petrofied of dying and I dont blame her. For some, insane reason she keeps pushing me away when things hit rock bottom. I don't want her to feel like she can't open up to me and even allow herself to be with me." he finished.

"Do you love her?" Lucky asked his childhood friend. Dillon did not need to think twice about his feelings for Dr. Jones. He was certain for a long time.

"More than anything or anyone else in this entire world, yes. She knows I do I've told her." Dillon answered.

"Keep telling her. If you love Georgie that much Spike, keep showing her. Don't let her think for one second your backing down too." Lucky pointed strongly with his finger, speaking from his own experience with Elizabeth Webber. "Forget this shithole," Lucky picked up his mug. "forget - Jesse and Mac. Find Georgie and tell her how you feel about her. Again." he stood up. "I'm serious bro, chicks melt when we show our Casanova side. Lizzy can't keep her hands off me if I light a few candles when were alone." Lucky finished, leaving his desk. Dillon thought about Lucky's advice and knew he couldn't let Georgie think she was getting out of this relationship so easy. Cancer or no cancer, he loved her and still wanted to be with her. He just needed to figure out a way for Georgie to realise it too. Dillon had a huntch she was on her way to work right about now. She was stubborn and never liked to listen much when she neeed to. He sat for a minute, pondering. Then opened a drawer at his desk and picked up his keys to the police car, hoping this plan would work.

Chapter 19 - _Call Him_

Her fingertips slowly swurved along the rim of the black mug while her mind was lost elsewhere, as she stared at the handle on the drawer filled with spoons, knives, and forks, sitting in her older sister's kitchen. She hated feeling this way. So empty and lonely since Dillon left her apartment last night. It was her own fault. Georgie hated herself even more for not telling him before Dillon stormed out that she does love him too. Regreting what she did, Georgie wipped under her eyes and walked over to the sink. The coffee she tried to drink again was cold from sitting so long and she dumped it down the drain.

"Ugh." Maxie exhaled, entering the kitchen. "Now I have the itchies." she said, heading towards the sink.

"Are they still scratching?" Georgie asked, setting the mug down.

"No. I told them to try not to and the calamine lotion will take the itchiness away." Maxie answered, washing her hands.

"My poor twiners." said Georgie, leaning her waist on the side of the couner. "Chicken Pox suck." she added while folding her arms.

"I'll second that." said Maxie, turning off the faucet and reaching for a dishtowel on the nob of a cupboard. "Hey remember when you had them and Mom put me in the bathtub with you so I'd get them too?" she added, while drying off her hands and looking at Georgie.

"No." Georgie answered seconds later.

"Hm." Maxie said in her throat, remembering her sister was just two years old at the time. "Well I did get them the next day. Gosh they're so itchy."

"Make sure the girls keep on long sleeves and pants at night. It will help dry out the pox." said Georgie.

"I know Dr. Jones." said Maxie, putting the towel back. "Are you this protective over Dillon too?" she smirked. "Being so dominering." she finished. Georgie deeply sighed.

"I was." She answered. "Dillon liked having his own personal nurse." she formed a smile. Maxie slowly shook her head in the negative.

"What?" asked Dr. Jones. Maxie turned the faucet back on and grabbed a wash cloth.

"I don't get you sometimes Georgie. You," she paused and squirted dishsoap into the washcloth. "You're so complicated. Especially when it comes to relationships." she finished.

"Oh and you're the expert?" Georgie defended.

"No but I don't bail just because things aren't going the way I want them to." Maxie washed a dish. "Honey you finaly find this great guy and, you're totally throwing everything away just because you're scared." she continued.

"And if you were in my shoes Maxie you would have done the exact same thing." said Georgie, watching her sister remove the yolk from egg off of the plate.

"No I wouldn't of." Maxie disagreed. "Georgie if I had cancer I would continue to count my blessings that I still have my husband and kids to fight for. Yeah I would be scared. That's normal." Maxie looked up at her sister. "Pushing Jesse and my girls away because I'm terrified would be cowardly, and that I'm giving up. I'm not that person. Neither are you." she finished. Georgie looked back at her sister, listening to her words. Maxie then returned her head down at the dishes and continued to wash them. Georgie eyed the bubbles.

"I love Dillon." Georgie confessed, looking at the suds.

"Does he know?" Maxie asked, rinsing off the plate.

"No." Georgie answered, doleful.

"You need to tell him." said Maxie, picking up the next dish. Georgie removed her eyes from the sink and spoke up again.

"I've wanted to so many times. Whenever I had the chance, I'd stop myself." Georgie said, her arms still folded.

"Georgie," Maxie paused and rinsed the plate. "call Dillon and tell him you love him. Stop holding back for no reason." she finished. Georgie unfolded her arms.

"I need to get to work." she said, leaving the couner. "Tell the twins I love them and I'll try to come by later when they're feeling better." she continued, grabbing her coat off the back of the kitchen chair.

"I will. Remember what I said about Dillon." said Maxie, putting the plate on the other side of the sink. Georgie buttoned her dark brown coat.

"Bye Maxie." she said, fastening the next one while leaving the kitchen.

One whole hour passed since she stepped foot in General Hospital. Something was bothering Dr. Jones. Her fellow doctors saw it, the nurses, and even the patients could see the deep sadness in Georgie's eyes. Wether she wanted to admit it to anyone or herself, she missed Dillon. One night apart and she felt empty. Having cancer did not hurt as much as this. Missing someone hurt like hell.

"Okay.." said Dr. Jones, wrapping the young girl's leg back up with bandages. "Looks like it's healing nicely." she finished.

"Good. I better be able to play soccer soon before the season is over." said ten year old Megan.

"You'll be back out on that field by mid October." Dr. Jones implied, covering the child with a blanket. "Stay off your leg for the next six weeks and we'll see what happens." she finished.

"Is there any more chocolate pudding?" asked Megan, looking up at the doctor who was writing information down on a clipboard for the nurses.

"I dont know. I'll check it out for you. If not, I'll sneek you some homeade chocolate creme pie." Georgie answered, her eyes enlarging and causing Megan to giggle.

"Okay." the child smiled. Dr. Jones soon left Pediatrics and headed for the next floor. She stood in the elevator and starred into nothing. Her thoughts were tangled in Officer Quartermaine once again. Wondering what he's doing and hoping he's not risking his life to play hero. The last thing she wanted to do was have to operate on him to save his life. The elevator stopped and automaticaly opened its doors as Dr. Jones sluggishly exited out.

"Where have you been?" Epiphany strongly asked when she saw Georgie approaching her way over to the front desk.

"Taking care of the sick and wounded.." Georgie answered sarcasticly, putting the folder she carried down on the surface.

"Don't get smart. I've been paging you for the past twenty minutes." said Epiphany, signing her name on a sheet of paper for documentation.

"Oh wow. Whose are these?" Dr. Jones asked, admirring a large boque of red roses in a fancy white vase.

"Yours." Epiphany said, a small smile forming on her dark face.

"Epiphany.. you shouldn't have." Georgie joked. She leaned to meet the petals with her nose and breathed in the sweet aroma of the blood red flowers.

"Aww those are so pretty. Who are they for?" asked Amye, coming up behind Robin and Epiphany.

"Georgie." Robin answered, putting her pen back inside her pocket. "And I bet they're from a certain someone." she added. Dr. Jones played with a rose petal and saw her name on an envelope. She knew who could have possibly sent them and the corner of her lip stretched slightly. Georgie picked up the envelope and opened it, pulling out a note. Recognizing his handwriting, she read it to herself silently.

Georgie,

Remember that inevitable feeling? THIS is it. We can't hide from it wether we want to or not. You're my guilty pleasure Ledfoot. I love you. Nothing else matters.

Always,

Dillon

Georgie immediatly smiled and then put the note back inside the envelope. Her friends witnessed the change of a positive expression on her face.

"Georgie," Epiphany began. "get the hell out of here and go get your man." she advised.

"Yes. Now." said Robin, agreeing with the head nurse. Georgie looked at them and was silent. She tucked a piece of her thin hair behind her ear and moistened her lips.

"I dunno." Dr. Jones said. "I was really harsh with Dillon last night and -" she continued.

"What do you mean you dont know?" Amye interrupted her friend from making an excuse. "Forget this stupid fight and tell Dillon you love him. He's obviously in love with you too Georgie." she finished.

"Don't let this one get away." Robin chimmed in. Georgie looked over at the three dozen red roses and knew she couldn't be away from Dillon any longer. She wanted to be with him. She loves him and she could not deny her feelings anymore. There was just no point. She didn't need to be scared. Dillon proved to her last night she had no reason to be. Georgie took off the stethascope that was around behind her neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said to her co-workers and put the stethascope on the couner.

"You're leaving already huh?" Robin grinned.

"You bet." Georgie answered. "I think it's time I - indulge myself with my boyfriend." she smiled, walking away and heading towards the elevator.

Chapter 19 - Indulgence (NC 17) 

Georgie just about broke nearly three laws as she drove slightly over the speed limit. She then slowed her car down when she found the Port Charles Police Department and parked her vehicle in the nearest open spot in front of the building. They were definatly busy today. She walked passed the clerck and searched for Dillon with her eyes among the twenty other officers and criminals that were being brought in. She walked further and by Lucky's desk, her eyes scanning over to the right where her boyfriend would be. Georgie heared a man whistle seductivly at her.

"Sit down Hayes!" Lucky loudly said to the green eyed fugitive making the noise, pushing him to fall on the seat of the chair.

"Dad!" Georgie shouted over the ringing of phones and combution in the police station. She scurried over to her step-father. "Have you seen Dillon? I really need to talk to him." she asked.

"Georgie what are you doing here? You should be home resting sweetheart." said Mac.

"No, Dad I'm fine! I'm fine." Georgie defended. "Where's Dillon?" she repeated. Twenty four years old and she still defies him.

Mac sighed in fury.

"I sent him home. He hasn't been himself and he's no use for me here today." he answered.

"K." said Georgie, walking away from her father.

"Georgie wait, Georgie!" Mac shouted. She turned around. "Get some rest please." he advised.

"I will." Georgie promised, then quickly went to the door.

A cold beer would feel really good right now. A beer and some black and white film with no romance involved sounded great. Dillon went to his kitchen and opened the nearly empty refrigerator for a bottle of Samuel Adams alcohol. The shelves inside the cold box were bare. Nothing but beer and soda on the top shelf, and some lunch meat in the bottom drawer. Georgie usually reminded him he can't live off of frozen pizza, yogurt, beer and cheetos and to go grocery shopping once or twice every two weeks. She would fill his kitchen with food not on the very bottom of the food group pyramid. Like him, the cupboards seemed empty. He hoped Georgie recieved the flowers and note he wrote and come to her sences. Behind her beautiful brown eyes and dimple in her cheeks when she smiled was a smart, funny, caring, strong woman he easily fell in love with and it was only a matter of time before she realises just how much he truely loves her. Dillon knew she loved him too. Just by the way she'd return his kisses and the comfort he felt whenever she played with the small hairs on the back of his neck. He just needed to hear Georgie say it.

Officer Quartermaine turned on the TV with his free hand and sat down on the couch. He opened the beer bottle and took a long sip. He then burped and picked up the television remote, flickering through channels. A few loud knocks on his front door synced together with a slamming car door in the black and white movie. Dillon put his beer down - on a coaster - and walked to the front of his two bedroom apartment. He opened the door and there she stood. Their eyes met. Both heartbroken and full of desire at the same time.

"Hi." Georgie broke the silence between them, her voice suttle.

"Hi." Dillon replied the same way, his hand on the side of the opened door.

"Can I come in?" she asked nervously, while playing with her purse strap held at her midwaist. Dillon looked down at the floor for a mere five seconds.

"You're not gonna yell at me again are you?" he asked, moving the toe part of his shoes over a mark on the hall floor.

"No." Georgie smiled lightly. "I promise." she finished. He looked up at her.

"C'mon in." Dillon gently said with a motion of his head, signaling Dr. Jones to enter the apartment.

"How uh," Officer Quartermaine cleared his throat as he closed the door behind them. "How are you feeling? Any better today?" he asked, helping Georgie take off her coat.

"Thanks." she said, pulling her arms out. "Um. Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Georgie replied, moving a piece of hair away from her face. "Just exhausted." she turned all the way around to face Dillon. He put her coat on the back of the couch.

"You went to work I take it." said Dillon, sliding his hands inside his jean pockets.

"I had to. I got your surprise." she smiled. "Thank you. The flowers were beautiful."

"So are you." said Dillon. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I miss you G." he said.

"I miss you too." Georgie replied. "I really," she paused and looked at him. "I really didn't know what to do with myself after you left last light." she said, then lightly chortled as if she were going to laugh but wouldn't when she looked down at her hands, twisting a ring on her middle finger. "I was stupid to go to work and actually think it'd help keep me from thinking about you." she continued. Georgie brought her deep brown saucers back up at her boyfriend. "I was stupid to make you leave last night." she finished.

"I only left 'cause you wanted me to." Dillon said. Georgie walked closer until she was nose and nose with him.

"I lied Dillon." she told him. "I never wanted you to leave. That was the old, scared, messed up Georgie. She's gone." Georgie looked down and took his hand. Dillon returned her light squeeze and she looked up at him again. "I love you." Georgie finaly confessed. "I love you so much that its made me terrified. You're my guilty pleasure." she smirked, causing Dillon to do the same.

"It's about time Ledfoot." Dillon teased. Georgie chuckled. They stood in the living room behind the couch, still searching each other's faces with the same deep brown eyes and hesitating to get closer. Georgie let go of his hand and placed both of hers on the side of Dillon's shaven cheeks, meeting his soft lips. Their kiss was short but sensual and they gazed at one another once more, smiling. Dillon leaned into her this time and placed his lips on hers, kissing her gently.

The motion immediatly grew more passionate and their kiss lingered deeply as Officer Quartermaine's hands cupped Dr. Jones' soft cheeks inside his palms. Somehow Georgie managed to break free from his inviting lips and she slowly raised her thin arms up in the air. Dillon looked at her and read her face like a book. He knew what she wanted him to do. He stretched the corner of his mouth and smiled back at the dimples embedded in Dr. Jones's cheeks. Dillon found the bottom of Georgie's baby blue blouse and began to pull the shirt over her head, allowing the garmet to fall onto the carpet. They kissed again and Dillon then raised his muscles in the air for Georgie to remove his white tshirt. It was soon discarded and joined Georgie's on the floor.

Passion and desire ignited as the couple continued to devour each other in a mouthful of captivating kisses. Georgie wrapped her arms around behind Dillon's neck, playing with the small hairs with her fingers as she deeply told his lips just how much she loves and missed him. Dillon held her petite back with one arm while the other swam under her legs and lifted Georgie off the floor. He continued to ravish her smooth lips tenderly as he carried Georgie down the hall and to his bedroom. Dillon gently placed Georgie on the matress and massaged her tongue with his in the dark cave of their mouths. He soon found her neck and tasted her soft skin while he layed on top of her. Georgie's heart began to race as she felt Dillon's lips dance down her neck and to her chest. He kissed her collarbone and dragged his mouth further, stopping at Georgie's bra. Dillon put his hand on the side of her ribs and dropped his lips on the curve of her large right breast, kissing it softly then favoring her left. Georgie moved and Dillon eased his weight off of her thin body. She smiled at him and was soon the one on top. Georgie had her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed Dillon to lay down as she sat on his lap with her legs straddled, one on each side of his body. He layed on the matress and looked up at Georgie.

"You're beautiful." Dillon reminded her. "You know that?" he added, his hand on her left thigh.

"I do now." Georgie answered, sitting on Dillon's lap in just her bra and jean pants. Dillon returned a smile and sat up to kiss Georgie's lips. They broke free and she began to unhook her black lacey bra. In a matter of seconds it was tossed onto the floor and Georgie leaned down to kiss her boyfriend. They took turns undressing each other while a collection of clothes made a pile on the bedroom floor. What they were about to experience together was not their first time in their relationship.

The last time they even went all the way was on their fifth date. Only tonight, right now, was different from before. Being in love made it better and oddly more meaningful. His heartbeat increased with hers. His breath unsteady. His body temperature changing and he began to sweat, while entering Georgie further.

"Dillon.." she exhaled his name eroticly and with sheer delight as Dillon devoured her neck using his lips while their naked bodies collided underneath the sheets. Enjoying the feeling of him inside her, Georgie took control and was now looking down at Dillon. Their brown eyes met and both of them smiled. Georgie leaned forward and deeply kissed Dillon before sitting back up on top of him. She arched her back and began to breath unsteadily while glidding her hips back and forth. Dillon helped her, holding Georgie's thin waist with both of his hands. Soft moans of pure delight occured as they continued to syncronize this way. Her heart rate increased. Her breathing escaped and Dillon noticed his girlfriend slowing down. He kept hold of her waist and gently pulled Georgie down on top of his body. She obliged and layed her head on the pillow while looking up at her boyfriend above her. Dillon leaned forward and found her lips. She kissed him back while he began to re-enter her lower body.

Their fingers laced together as they continued to share their souls. Dillon went from her neck and kissed her chin while Georgie softly moaned, arching her back again as he generated gentle thrusts in and out of her. Georgie slithered her hands out of Dillon's and found his shoulder blades.

"Am I - hurting you baby?" Dillon asked in a heavy whisper. His manhood deeply ryhming inside her.

"N-no." Georgie let out the same tone. "I'm - I'm fine." she whispered back.

"K." he said, barely audioable and continued his duty. Soon they both felt an amazing sensation of pure happiness and exploded together in a flood of ecstacy. Dillon grunted and eventually collapsed while Georgie held him on top of her, both trying to catch their breaths.

The night progressed on and the two layed closely together in Dillon's bed. Georgie rested her head on Dillon's built chest and he held her securely against him and safe in his arms. Georgie's eyelids became heavy and she fought so hard to keep them open. Dillon's were already shut as he softly ran his fingers through her thin hair.

"I love you Quartermaine." Georgie lazily whispered, her eyes now closed and her right arm drapped over Dillon's abdomen.

"I love you too." Dillon replied back . His eyes closed and he leaned down, leaving a kiss on Georgie's forehead.

_Author's Note: MORE TO COME ASAP!! I will be putting the REST of the story chapters all in this section from now on since I only have 2 more documents left of my account. I need to save those two document files for the sequel of Lost Without Each Other. Please send me a messege asking to let you know when I have updated this story if you dont have me saved as a favorite author or something and I will definatly let you know when I have updated Along The Broken Road. Thanks for reading! And your comments! Please feel free to check out my very own fanfiction site Heart and Soul where I host all of my work first and then I post spoilers for each story. The link is in my profile at the very bottom._


	9. Chapter 19: Call Him

**A/N:** please scroll way down for the next chapters! smile

**Chapter 12 - **_Morning After_

The constant beeping of the annoying alarm clock buzzing next to his bed echoed in Dillon's ears while he deeply slept on his stomach. Spending much of his time with Georgie last night had him worn out. 6:15 in the morning came way too soon. The buzzing continued and Dillon finally awoke from his comatic deep sleep. He grunted angrily and hit the button on the digital clock. Officer Quartermaine sluggishly exited his bed, put on his comfortable pants over his boxers and found the bathroom.

Georgie yawned as she walked to the kitchen in her pajamas, heading towards the coffee machine. She was awake, but her eyelids seemed to have gained a few pounds and mistaken the ice tea mix container for the foldgers coffee. She dumped contents of the ice tea mix into the coffee filter by mistake and soon realised her mishap. She sighed frustrated.

"Great." she said, taking out the coffee filter. "Now I'll be having Lemon Gourmet."

Dillon cracked open an egg and let the insides fall onto the frying pan. He thought about calling her while his breakfast was cooking. There had to have been a reason why she gave him her number. If she didn't like him in return she wouldn't have had invited Dillon into her apartment for a night cap. Maybe Georgie was busy getting ready to go to the hospital and now might not be the best time. Dillon flipped the egg over to cook on its other side. Maybe during lunch when they're both on break would be better. Or so his mind wondered.

Dr. Jones poured herself a cup of French Vanilla coffee while the bread in the toaster was heating up. She lightly blew into the small mug to keep from burning her tongue. The phone didn't ring. It was too early for him to call. He's probably getting ready for work and it's just not the best time for him to call. Georgie thought to herself, after putting the coffee cup to her lips. Before she could think of any other scenarios of when Dillon would call her the toast popped up. Georgie set her hot drink down and rescued the burned bread out of the toaster.

Seven thirty in the morning met Port Charles, New York. Dillon ran out of coffee at his apartment and decided to meet up with Lucky at Kelly's before they both had to start their day at PCPD.

"Pass the ketchup man would ya?" Lucky asked his friend from across the table, while sticking his fork in scrammbled eggs.

Didn't you stuff your face enough at home?" Dillon joked, handing Officer Spencer the bottle of Heinz ketchup.

"No. My wife isn't exactly the best cook." Lucky answered, taking it from him.

"Pretending to like her food. One of the many secrets to a life long marriage." Officer Quartermaine theorized, ripping open a pack of sweet n' low sugar.

"Exactly." agreed Lucky, squirting the ketchup on the side of his eggs. "Remember that Spike when its your turn." he finished.

"Yeah, like I'm ever gonna be taking marriage advice from my best friend whose been married and divorced more than once." Dillon scoffed.

"Elizabeth and I, have a very unique relationship." Lucky defended before taking another bite.

"I know." said Dillon, putting his spoon down.

"So, what else happened with you and miss Dr. Jones last night besides playing tonssil hockey in the rain?" asked Lucky, dipping his food in the ketchup.

"Nothing really. We went back home and she uh," Dillon began. "she invited me into her place for awhile."

"Score." said Lucky, chewing his food.

"No no, bonus points." Dillon corrected. "I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't." Lucky swore. "I know you're not the one night stand type of guy." he continued, reaching for his coffee. "You went to college a virgin remember." he stated. Dillon was silent, and soon continued to tell his friend about last night.

"Anyway," Dillon hostily continued while looking at Lucky. He had to bring up the virgin memory. Dillon then folded his arms on the table and spoke. "We had a few drinks and started talking about - everything. When I was with Georgie last night, man, I don't think I ever laughed so much or had a great time out in practically forever." he admitted.

"Wow. And this coming from the same guy who last told me a few days ago that this date will probably be just another lowsy hook up." said Lucky.

"Eat your eggs." Dillon hushed him. "We have to _report to duty _in ten minutes." he finished, picking up his coffee cup.

"You seeing her again?" Lucky asked, collecting more scrammbled eggs with his fork. Dillon took a sip of java, procrastinating. He definatly wanted to if Georgie agreed.

"Maybe." Dillon answered, setting his cup back down.

Maxie just about had it. She felt as if she was losing her mind. Today was going to be another long never ending one. She wasn't going to have time to do laundry because one of the twins will probably be fighting or asking her to play tea party before dinner and after she comes home from work. Jesse promised he won't be home too late this time tonight, so her shoulders became less heavy. Maxie poured milk in her daughter Erica's cereal while the coffee was being made, eggs were cooking and toast was burning. Jesse came to the bread's rescue and popped it up from the toaster. A knock at their front door caught four year old Grace's attention and she put down her spoon while some milk dripped from her small chin.

"I'll get it!" Grace yelled and slid off her chair, running out the kitchen and towards the front door of their blue house.

"Look through the mailslide first Gracie!" her father yelled back, buttering four pieces of golden brown toast.

"Two hands pumpkin." said Maxie, instructing her other four year old daughter while handing the child a bowl of cheerios. The woman at their front door bent down to eye level with Grace through the mailslot on the lower middle part of the storm door.

"Hi Gracie, it's Aunt Georgie." Dr. Jones told the toddler.

"Hi Aunt Georgie!" Grace excitedly said back. "You come in." she added, reaching her little hand up to the doornob and turned it. The child soon found Georgie's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning." said Georgie, picking up her blond haired niece.

"G'mornin. You want some Cheerios?" Grace asked her, while playing with the ends of her aunt's darker hair.

"Umm.." Dr. Jones thought outloud. "Do you have Lucky Charms still?" she asked, as she carried her niece on her hip into the farther room.

"Yep. I'll get you some." Grace volunteered.

"Okay." said Georgie behind a smile. She kissed Grace's cheek and put her down on the tiled kitchen floor. Grace immediatly went to a lower cupboard.

"Good morning." Dr. Jones announced to her family. Jesse and Maxie replied the same comment.

"Aunt Georgieee!" Erica sang happily, running over to her only aunt.

"Hi sweetpea." Georgie smiled, and scooped her youngest niece up in her arms placing a kiss on the child's left cheek. Erica squeezed Georgie tightly with her small arms wrapped around behind her aunt's neck.

"You want to um," Erica swallowed, then breathed again. "You want to play tea party with me and Gracie and Mommy later?" she continued after they released from their hug.

"You know I'd love to honey, but I have to work late tonight. I'm sorry." Georgie regreted, holding Erica on her hip.

"Okay." Erica said disappointedly.

"I can have a tea party with you girls tomorrow though." Georgie promised, recognizing the sad look on her niece's face. "How's that sound?" she added.

"Good!" Erica happily said.

"K." Georgie smiled, and put her niece back down.

"So.." Maxie grinned at her baby sister from the couner while holding a plate of toast in her right hand. "How'd it go last night?" she finished.

"Ugh Maxie," Georgie rolled her eyes. "I just got here and already you're starting with that." she said, hanging her purse on the back of an empty chair.

"You knew she was going to ask you G the minute you stepped foot in this house." Jesse reminded, pouring two cups of coffee.

"True. Last night was," Georgie searched for words. "great." she said, then sat down in the empty chair next to Erica.

"Coffee?" Jesse asked his sister-in-law when he turned around.

"Just a little. Thanks." replied Georgie.

"Great?" Maxie repeated, setting the plate down in the middle of the kitchen table. "That's it?" she wondered.

"No." Georgie answered, her hand cupping the side of her face while her elbow rested on the table. "It was amazing." she smiled shyly, taking her hand back down on the surface.

"Good to hear. I told you it'd be worth it, giving Dillon a chance." said Maxie.

"What'd you do last night Aunt Georgie?" Erica looked up at her while chewing the cereal.

"I kissed a cute boy." Georgie answered, lowering her head at Erica's level and resting her forehead on the top of the child's.

"Ewww.." Erica and her twin sister said in unison, causing the adults in the room to crack another smile.

"Thats gross." announced Grace.

"Why? He was very cute." said Georgie to her nieces.

"So.." said Erica.

"I kiss Daddy." said Maxie, sitting down with them holding two cups of coffee in her hands. She knew how her sister made hers. French Vanilla creamer with two packets of Sweet N' Low sugar.

"Eww.." giggled Grace, looking up at her mother.

Time flew by in an instant. Jesse finished breakfast with his girls he liked to call them, and put his plate in the sink. He gave the twins each a kiss on the cheek and saved one for his wife of eight years.

"Bye." he kissed Maxie on her lips.

"Bye. Be careful." said Maxie when their kiss broke.

"I will Max. I'll be home after one." he promised.

"Okay." she said.

"Bye Georgie." Jesse said to Dr. Jones

"See ya later." she answered back.

"I'm not gonna have to pound Dillon's face in am I?" he asked her while putting on his uniform jacket.

"No, please dont." she giggled happily. "He was very sweet and I kinda like his face the way it is." she added.

"Alright I wont pick on him. Much." said Jesse, leaving the kitchen.

"Bye Daddy!" said the twins one after the other. Jesse yelled back a goodbye from the doorway.

Maxie helped Grace down off the chair, while Georgie helped Erica and the twin girls raced to the sink, putting their empty bowls where they were taught belonged. After the identical twins left the room to go upstairs and pick out clothes to wear at daycare, Maxie was ready to get the rest of the juice on her younger sister's date last night.

"Oh yeah." Maxie exhaled a slight laugh. "I'm sure you were both paying attention to the movie." she finished, with food tucked on the inside of her cheek.

"Some of it." Georgie grinned, holding her coffee cup. She'd need all of the caffene she can get today to help her stay awake and alert during the night shift. Not to mention her mind anticipating Dillon's call. Hoping he will. Georgie took another sip of her warm French Vanilla gourment drink before speaking again. "To tell you the truth Max, I never thought I'd have such a great time with him last night. Considering all of the other so called dates I've been on before." she said, taking a slice of toast left on the plate.

"Good. You're welcome." said Maxie, chewing her food. She then swallowed. "You probably wouldn't have went for Dillon if Jesse and I didn't give you a little push." she finished.

"Oh well pat yourself on the shoulder there." Georgie sarcasticly said, then smiled to let her big sister know she was only joking. Maxie patted herself on the shoulder and took a sip of coffee.

"Did he kiss you first?" Maxie woundered, as she put her cup back down on the tan kitchen table. Georgie was silent, remembering the cinematic moment of her lips touching Dillon's.

"Yeah." Georgie answered, another smile lighter than before crossed her face. She brought her brown eyes down to the coffee cup and slowly ran her thumb along the rim. "After he caught my fall when I tripped in the parking lot." she grinned.

"Oh jezz." said Maxie. "Cluts." she added.

"I know." Georgie agreed. "It was raining last night and I mean, pouring hard." she looked up at her sister. "I was shivering a little." she continued, taking the spoon out of her coffee cup. "Dillon definatly kept me warm."

"I bet." Maxie grinned, then wipped the toast crumbs off of her mouth and continued to listen to her sister's night with a police officer.

"We just starred at each other for awhile. Then he sorta, brushed the wet hair away from my face.. and I had my hand clentching his shirt." Georgie narrated, reliving it and glancing over at the time on the microwave. "He cupped my cheeks, and within seconds we kissed." She looked back at Maxie. "In the rain. Outside of the movie theater parking lot." Georgie finished, her face beaming with happiness already.

"So romantic." Maxie sighed with a soft smile, her arms folded on the end of the table. "I'm really glad you had a great time last night, you deserve it."

"Yeah. I just," Georgie paused. "I dont want to get my hopes up again. For another let down, or get too attached to Dillon that later we might - " she rambled, only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Don't do that." said Maxie. "Don't go doing what you always do.. whenever you even allow yourself to like a guy as great as Dillon. They don't come around to often." she said.

"I know. I just can't help it Max I'm - affraid of getting hurt again." said Georgie, then took a bit of toast.

"Tough crap sis. Deal with it. You think I never got hurt in past relationships before Jesse and I?" Maxie compared.

"No. But -" Georgie answered.

"Okay." said Maxie. "So just -"

"You were never cheated on or nearly beaten to death by any of your ex boyfriends either." Georgie interrupted her from speaking further.

"No I havent. And I wish you never did either. Believe me, I wanted to kill Brody with my own two hands for hitting you." said Maxie, emphasizing strongly. There was a pause. Georgie tried to block out the memory of her abusive exboyfriend. Maxie noticed. She regreted ever bringing his name up again. She then continued adivice to her baby sister. "Georgie just be happy, and let yourself be that way with Dillon. From what you've told me and how he obviously makes you feel, enjoy it. No matter what you think might happen between you two in the future." she finished, picking up her coffee cup. Georgie was quiet, knowing Maxie was completely right. She sipped more French Vanilla.

"You do like him right?" Maxie asked, then tasted her caffine. Dr. Jones chewed her food. She thought about her sister's question and was able to give an honest answer. She definatly had some kind of feeling towards Officer Quartermaine. The same guy she dispised for never allowing her to sleep after she came home from work, while he was making acessive noise unintendedly in his apartment above her. The exact same 'jerk' who gave her a speeding ticket. Although she knew she deserved it. She got to know this jerk. Especially last night. Something was there between them. When they talked at dinner and laughing at some joke one of them would make. The way Dillon held her close to him when she became cold in the movie theater. Opening doors for her. Pulling out her chair at the restuarant. The kiss they shared in the pouring rain which made her whole body tingle. Whatever it was, Georgie knew she saw the real Dillon Quartermaine that night. Not just the jerk who was doing his job when they first met.

"He's okay." Georgie answered her sister behind a soft stretch of her lips, taking another bite of toast

_Chapter 13 - __The Friends Episode_

Just a few more hours left of his long day and Dillon was happy he'd have a good reason to look forward of returning home. For the past few weeks he found himself feeling this way. All because of some girl he met under the most simple situation. Throughout each day he spent his time with Georgie when neither of them were working, Dillon realised to himself just how much he easily began to like Dr. Jones. It was the little things Georgie did or said and even her features that he grew to adore. The way she chewed her food when he took her out to eat or they'd share a meal at one of their apartments. The laugh she produces when something amuses her that makes her small nose slightly scrunch. How the contour of her petite body fit perfectly in his arms while sitting on the couch and watching a movie marathon. The sweet scent of her perfume and her Dove shampooed hair. Her dimples embedded on both sides of her cheeks when she smiles. Most of all how comfortable she makes him feel in the presence when their together. Thinking about her from time to time when they're not. Dillon did not doubt for a second he was obviously already falling in love with her too. It was just too soon for him to be completely sure, and he didn't want to wreck anything between them if Georgie found out his deep feelings just yet.

Dillon hated nights like this. Stuck at his desk and taking statements from eyewitnesses when he wanted to be out on the town with Lucky, where all of the bad guys come out to play. He figured he was currently on Mac's unofficial non fan list since Dillon has been seeing his daughter and crime fighting was no longer his duty tonight. However, that would be unfair and cruel of Comissioner Scorpio to deny Dillon of hunting down criminals just because he's involved with Georgie. She's an adult and has been for four years now. Dillon did get his adventure of capturing criminals with Lucky after all all night. Only at this hour, he wasn't needed outside of the station.

"Why don't you stop waisting our time and save your ass by telling us the truth." said Jesse, warning Ric Lansing who sat in the interigation room across the table from Mac.

"I did! And I already told you I'm innocent." Ric swore, handcuffed while raising his voice at the law inforcers.

"According to evidence Mr. Lansing and your unjustifiable alibi," Mac began, with strong emphasis in his words. "you could be facing a guilty charge." he finished.

"This is ridiculous," Ric shook his head and readjusted himself in the chair. "I'm not responsible for my brother's murder attempt."

"Oh c'mon Lansing, you even pulled the classic sting from a mob film." Dillon pointed out. "Hiring someone to do it so the blood isn't on your hands. But you slipped up and got sloppy, and now your caught." he leaned his back off the wall and walked with his arms folded.

"We have your phone records you made calls to every person who you spoke to the night before Sonny was almost killed." implied Jesse.

"And what do you know?" Dillon joked, standing in his last step. He put his hands down on the table and faced Ric. "Two of those calls were from your pal Trevor."

The two characters inside her television set were panicing and chasing a bus to rescue their friend's baby son still on board. Georgie had just come home an hour ago from her late night shift at the hospital, took her meds, and sat on the couch in her living room catching up on marathon episodes of Friends. She caught herself thinking about Dillon during commercial breaks and plenty of times at work. All the time at work to be exact. She knew it would happen the more they got to know each other and spend moments together. The feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Liking everything about him and the effect of happiness he had on her. Loving his imperfections. She hadn't felt this happy with anyone in a long time either. Georgie began to realise she'd find herself even missing him from time to time when they weren't flirting or teasing each other like two kids at a playground. Hearing his voice on the phone during every call seemed to help make those feelings of loneliness disappear. Snoopy rested her small furry head on her owner's lap while Chandler and Joey found Ben at Human Services. Another baby on the show in an adjacent crib looked similar to Ben.

"Please tell me you know which one is our baby." Chandler said to one of his best friends.

"Well that one has ducks on his tshirt and this one has clowns. And Ben was definatly wearing ducks." Joey answered."Okay." Chandler said, relieved.

"Or clowns." Joey added. "Wait ! This one is definatly Ben," he pointed to the infant. "remember he had that cute little mole by his mouth?"

"Hey Ben remember us? Okay the mole came off. What are we gonna do? What the hell are we gonna do?" Chandler asked his friend now."Uh, uh..we'll flip for it." Joey suggested quickly. "Ducks or clowns."

"Oh we're gonna flip for the baby?!" Chandler hostily asked.

"You got a better idea?!" Joey asked back in the same way.

"Alright call it in the air." Chandler said, taking a quarter out of his pocket.

"Heads." gambled Joey, as the coin was tossed in the air. Chandler caught it and flipped the quarter on his hand.

"Heads it is." revealed Chandler.

"Yesss!" Joey said in truimph, making two fists. "Phew." he exhaled loudly.

"We have to assign 'heads' to something!" Chandler reminded his not so bright friend.

"Oh right. Alright uh.." Joey thought outloud. "Ducks is heads because ducks, have heads." he concluded. There was a small pause and Chandler looked at him.

"What kind of scary ass clowns came to YOUR birthday?" Chandler strongly asked, causing the audience to laugh and Georgie doing the same. There were three rings until she found the black cordless phone hidden in the same living room.

"Hello." Georgie answered.

"Hello Ledfoot," a husky male voice replied. "What's your favorite scary movie?" he finished.

"You know you gave yourself away mister pranker with that opening line." said Georgie, recognizing who he really was.

"Damn. Well I only had fifteen seconds to think." Dillon said on the other end of the reciever, tossing a pen back inside a cup on his desk.

"Whatta you doing goofball?" Georgie lightly smiled while sitting next to Snoopy on the couch, her legs lounged down to almost the other end of the couch and her back resting against a pillow.

"Nothing." Dillon answered, leaning back on his chair. "Waiting to go home and leave this boring place." he finished.

"No crime fighting action tonight?" she asked, glimpsing the next scene of her favorite show.

"Nope." he replied, his hand behind his head.

"Poor you." she teased, crossing her ankles on the couch coushins.

"How was GH?" Dillon asked while he lounged in his chair with wheels.

"Long but okay I guess. I had my first major surgery today." Georgie told him proudly.

"Nice..Did the patient live?" he teased back.

"Yes. And if it weren't for my help Quartermaine you'd still have a bullet trapped inside your body." Georgie reminded him, playing with the ends of her hair as it wrapped around her finger.

"By the way thanks for that." said Dillon.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"What are you up to tonight?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Just sitting in my lovely loney apartment with hardly any food because of you," she answered. "and watching Friends." she finished.

"You and that damn show." Dillon joked.

"I know." Georgie agreed, petting Snoopy by her right side. The phone lines became quiet on each end. "So what are your plans after work tonight?" she asked him.

"Well I was hoping to spend the rest of the night with my girlfriend." said Dillon, taking his hand out from behind his head and still leaned back in the leather chair.

"Your girlfriend huh?" Georgie smirked, tracing the wrinkle in the couch with her fingertip. They never defined their relationship of over three weeks, until now.

"Yeah. I'm sure you know her. She's beautiful. And a pretty funny doctor. Smart but can't make a decent meal." said Dillon.

"Very true." Georgie acknowledged.

"I kind of miss her." Dillon confided. Both phone lines were silent again.

"I miss you too." Georgie told him.

"So I'll see you in about an hour, your place?" Dillon asked.

"It's a date." she confirmed. "And bring some food you owe me." she added.

"No problem. Bye." he smiled happily.

"Bye." Georgie replied back the same way and hung up the phone.

Two and a half hours swooped by, and Georgie welcomed her current boyfriend into her apartment. Normally they'd go out to the movies or have a few drinks at some club. Tonight was just one of those nights when all they wanted to do was stay home and relax together. The coffee table was covered in empty plates of Italian food, and two glasses of white wine stood next to napkins and the television remote control. Three DVD cases layed near Dillon's crossed feet covered in white cotton socks on the same table. Georgie found a comfortable place next to him with her head on his broad shoulder and her arm lazily drapped over his tight abdomen. He held her protectivly as they watched a classic film rented on DVD. Something was bothering Georgie. Dillon had a huntch something was on her mind and it caused her to be not herself. She'd usually talk about how great that scene was or lack there of. Discuss the best parts of the film so far and Dillon would tell her to be quiet or agree with what she said. Tonight she was just different. He needed to find out what was bothering her. Dillon felt Georgie's hand move up to his chest and stop in place to settle. He slowly ran his fingertips up and down her bare arm that was opposite his chest.

"You okay?" Dillon quietly asked while looking down at her. "You've been kinda quiet all night." he finished. Georgie kept her eyes on the TV screen, not paying any attention to the storyline. She then spoke.

"No." Georgie replied, barely audible. "I'm not. I'm not okay Dillon." she confided.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, looking at her brown hair while still gently dancing his fingers along her soft skin arm. Georgie slowly closed her eyes and fought the tensness in her throat. "C'mon G you can tell me anything." he said when she was silent. Georgie opened her deep brown eyes and made tiny circles on Dillon's chest with her fingertips.

"I'm sick." she tranquily said, her glossy brown eyes starring down at her boyfriend's chest as she softly made more tiny circles. There was a slight pause.

"You're sick." Dillon repeated, comprehending. "Okay. Do you need any like, Pepto Bismal or some -"

"No." she interrupted him. "No it's nothing like that." she raised her head off of his shoulder and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. He saw her deep browns becoming tearful. And it wasn't from the movie this time.

"It's serious isn't it." Dillon stated, as she removed herself from laying next to his body and sat up. She nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah." Georgie answered. "It's serious." she repeated him, playing with the hairtie on her left wrist.

"I'm listening." Dillon reminded her, his right hand on her lower back. Georgie's bottom lip quivered and she tucked it in. She inhaled air and released her bottom lip.

"I have breast cancer." she uttered, almost to a whisper. Dillon was now the silent one. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He then swallowed hard and spoke.

"H-How," he studdard. "How long have you known?" he asked, sitting up on the couch with his hand still resting on her lower back.

"Seven months." Georgie answered, then turned her head to meet Dillon. He softly brushed the hair away from her tearfilled eyes, signaling to her his support and comfort. "I was getting ready," she swallowed in her tense throat. "to go out with Maxie and Robin and my friend Amye from med school, to celebrate my victory at starting an internship at General Hospital." she looked down at their now joined hands. "After I got out of the shower I dried off and - felt this," she wipped her right cheek with her other hand. "this quarter sized lump in my left breast." her voice broke. Dillon was at a lose of words. He did not like to see her this way. Especially crying. He gently rubbed his thumb along the surface of her hand.

"Have you been taking any treatment for it? I know that usually slows down the cancer cells right?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Chemotherapy." she looked up at him. "I've been doing every single treatment possible."

"That's good. Thats good. You'll beat it, Georgie." said Dillon, still sweeping his thumb along her skin. "Lots of women do." he finished. She lowered her head slightly and allowed the tears to meet her cheekbones. She didn't have the energy to hold back anymore. Georgie brought her deep brown eyes back up at her boyfriend.

"My mom didn't." she murmured. "And I'm really, really scared that I'm going to end up just like her." Georgie broke down in tears.

"Hey, hey." Dillon moved closer to Georgie and delicatly touched the side of her wet face. "Stop. You're not going to Ledfoot. Alright?" he cupped her other cheek in his palm. "Look at me." he said when she turned away. She then obliged and returned her eyes at him. "You'll beat this thing." Dillon encouraged her. "And I'll be with you the rest of the way. We'll beat it together." he promised, holding both of Georgie's cheeks in his hands. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes behind a soft weep when he gently pressed his lips against her forehead. Dillon then placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and soon found her lips. Georgie sniffled, kissing him back.

Chapter 14 - The List 

No matter how many times she watched this movie with Dillon or even alone, she always managed to shed a tear at this particular scene in Titanic. Dillon found it to be sad and romantic as well, but at this point he couldn't feel remorse again for the two lovers after watching Rose promise Jack she'll never let go for the one hundred billionth time. He wasn't insesitive. Just able to play this entire movie in his head. Thanks to Georgie. He didn't mind watching this or any other chick flick she'd pick out during thier many movie dates. Just as long as he has his turn too.

"Jezz ledfoot you're like a bottomless pit." Dillon said, taking what was left of the popcorn inside the bag.

"Shh." Georgie silenced him while giving the JiffyPuff to Dillon. "I wanna hear this part. The medication makes me hungry." she whispered.

"You already know what they say to each other." Dillon whispered back, then welcomed the food in his mouth.

"I dont care. Sh." she nudged his arm with hers as they both sat closely together on the sofa. Before the next scene began with Rose now being rescued by a boat, the TV went out with the lamp. Georgie gasped.

"What the hell?" Dillon asked, chewing the rest of the popcorn.

"Are you sitting on the remote?" Georgie questioned her boyfriend, looking for it.

"No it's on the table." he answered her while putting a small throw pillow back down against the arm of the couch. Dr. Jones realised what might be the cause of loss of power and sighed angrily, finding her seat in the dark next to Dillon. "What's today?" she asked him.

"Uh.." he thought outloud. "Thursday. The twenty second. Why?" Dillon finished.

"I was supposed to pay my electric bill yesturday." Georgie remembered, her head falling back onto the top of the sofa as it was hugged by the softness of coushin.

"Oh. Sucks to be you." Dillon joked, reaching for his drink on the coffee table. Georgie picked her head up and looked at him.

"Its your fault Quartermaine." she told him. Dillon scoffed and swallowed the beverage.

"My fault?" he repeated, setting his glass back down. On a coster to avoid him facing a penalty from his neat freak girlfriend.

"Yes." she answered. "If you hadn't distracted me yesturday at work by visiting me during my lunch break, I would have remembered to write out that check."

"Thats typical. Blame the man." Dillon defended, flirting back.

"C'mon man and help me find some candles." Georgie said, getting up.

"Alright." said Dillon, taking his legs off of the middle table. "Where'd you stash them?" he added, following Georgie into the next room.

"Where I keep all of my drugs and wacky weed." she answered, walking down the small hall of white walls. Dillon smirked at her joke, walking behind her then wipped it off of his face.

"You don't really have any marijuanna in here do you Miss Jones?" Dillon asked sternly, while they searched for a flashlight in the closet. "Because I could arrest you for drug posession." he finished with his hands inside his front jean pockets, standing behind Georgie. She turned her head and gave him a serious look, however knowing he was only joking. Again.

"No you wont. Catch." Georgie said, tossing him a flashlight.

"How do you know that for sure?" Dillon caught it and turned it on.

"I just do." she answered, while he walked towards her and joined Dr. Jones in the dark closet.

"Mhm." Dillon believed her, agreeing in his throat.

"Besides, if you did arrest me I might enjoy it a little too much being handcuffed." Georgie confessed her kinky sin, snaking her arms around behind his neck.

"Really?" Dillon wondered outloud, his eyebrow raised slightly and his hands finding her perfectous hips while he still held the flashlight in the other.

"Really." She answered quietly, then teased his lips with hers. Georgie soon opened her mouth further and invited her boyfriend's tongue inside the cave to massage it with hers. Soft pecking noises were able to be heard by dust bunnies in the dark closet as the couple continued to frenchly kiss up against the closet wall. Dillon released her lips and tickled her jawline with his lips. Her heart raced for him as well as his bet faster for her. Georgie silently exhaled.

"Number three." She whispered behind a smirk.

"What?" Dillon whispered back against her skin, and then looked at the siloheutte of Georgie's face. She knew he had to have been confused as to why she would whisper out a number and not his name this time.

"I was just thinking about this list I made up months ago. All the things I want to do before I die. And us, here, like this is my number three." She quickly kissed Dillon before speaking again. "To do something spontaneous during a blackout." Georgie finished.

"Interesting." said Dillon. She smiled. "What about number one and two and .. however many more -" he added.

"Five." she said, answering his question. Dillon nodded.

"You know I dont like to hear you talking about dying Ledfoot." said Dillon, holding her waist and then bringing his eyes back at her face.

"I know. But it's just my to-do list." Georgie crossed her left wrist over her right, with her arms hidden behind Dillon's neck. "Ride in a hotair balloon..kiss in the rain..maybe get a tatoo, get married in my mother's white wedding gown, and buy the ugliest," she said so strongly. "oldest house in Port Charles and fix it up so I can raise a family in it with my husband oneday." Georgie finished.

"Wow. Alot to do Dr. Jones. Well, there is one thing on that list of yours we already accomplished." Dillon reminded her. It wasn't pitch black in the closet considering the door was open, and he could see the smile on her face as she remembered the moment in the rain on their first real date.

"I guess I'll have to scratch that one off now." Georgie suggested, her hands slidding down to his tight chest underneath his deep red graphic teeshirt.

"Guess so." Dillon agreed, taking her hands in his and walking backwards out of the closet as she followed him. Neither one of them thought to go over to Dillon's apartment upstairs instead where they'd have electricity. There was something about the atmosphere of the candlelit living room and kitchen that both of them much rathered. Being in each other's presence was a hell of alot better than watching any movie.

**Chapter 15 - **_Barefoot In The Park_

Injecting needles into patients, taking blood pressure, reading an x-ray on a broken bone, was nothing compared to an operation. They were tricky and sever. Georgie had the patience and intellegence to handle it. She only mastered four in her career. With her mother's genes and Robin's guidance, Georgie was definatly on her way to becoming one of the best surgeons. She already had the skills of a great young doctor.

"Suction please." Dr. Jones ordered behind her white mask, helping a woman on the operating table from dying of ovarian lympos by removing the female's ovaries. Nurse Amye Lea suctioned out the access blood for Georgie with a special tube. Robin Drake stood next to Dr. Jones and was the one assisting her this time. Thirty four minutes later, success. Georgie was now ready to close up the incision. Nurse Emily Quartermaine handed Dr. Jones the bandages when the stitches were complete.

"Okay." Dr. Jones said to herself after glancing at the patient's vital monitor. "Get Mrs. Roberts to recovery room 4 and a dose of EP. I'll be there to check on her after she wakes up." Georgie added, putting the scissors back down on the pan.

"You got it Doc." said Nurse Emily, covering the patient with a soft white blanket as Nurse Amye helped her on the other side. Dr. Jones, Dr. Robin and Patrick Drake, and Dr. Monica Quartermaine were scrubbing up after surgery.

"That was really intense Dr. Jones." said Patrick, soaking his hands in water and antibacterial soap. "I'm impressed. You did good." he finished.

"Thanks. I learned from the best." replied Georgie, lathering her hands with the soap. Patrick smirked and his wife noticed.

"She meant ME, Dr. Drake." said Robin, reaching for a few paper towels on the right side of her husband. "Stop flurting with my cousin, she's taken." Robin finished hostily, as she coldly looked at Patrick.

"Wh- I wasn't flirting with her. I simply complimented an intern doctor." Patrick defended, rinsing his hands off. Georgie finished disinfecting hers and shut off the long faucet.

"No, complimenting her would be 'great job' and then end it! You were hiting on my cousin." Robin implied angrily, then tossed the paper towel in a nearby trashbin before walking away. Patrick watched her leave and shook his head in the negative. He dried off his hands using white Cottenelle paper.

"Is she okay?" asked Georgie, drying off her hands.

"She's fine. Her hormones just happen to cause her to be a jealous maniac." Patrick answered, removing the moisture from his fingers.

"She can't help it though. One of the joys of being pregnant." said Dr. Jones, as she threw the used paper towel away and exited the operating room.

"Tracy, sweetheart sit down the curtains are fine, its a lovely day outside. The room is fine." said Lila Quartermaine, while her eldest daughter was tampering with the white fabric covering the long window.

"I just wish you'd let me take you back home, where a nurse can take care of you there instead of this place." Tracy told her mother, turning around.

"I'm comfortable here dear. But thank you. I'll be home soon." Lila smiled, laying in the bed. "You can pamper me all you want after I get out of here." she lightly laughed. Tracy stretched the corner of her mouth and walked over to Lila's hospital bed.

"You can count on that." Tracy sat down beside her aged mother. "From now on Im going to try to be a better daughter to you. And less tempermental." she said.

"No. This was not your fault or Alan's. No one else's either. I did not have a heart attack because of your arguement, with your brother." Lila assured her daughter. "This ticker just isn't what it used to be." she added.

"I'm - I'm really sorry mother." Tracy chocked on a tear, then sniffled back. She was too tough of a woman to cry.

"For what my dear? I told you already, this wasn't your fault." Lila reminded her.

"I know." Tracy cleared her throat. "I mean for everything. Not being here for you when Daddy passed away last year. I've been gone for too long and I missed out on so much. My sons are angry with me. I wouldn't be suprised if you were ashamed of me too." she finished, looking back up at Lila.

"Never." Lila spoke. She put her wrinkled palm on top of Tracy's. "You're my child Tracy. When you get to be my age, and when your time comes, you'll still be my child. I've loved you from the moment you were placed in my arms. Nothing you do - will ever waver my love for you dear. Always know that. Your children," Lila paused to breathe. "your boys.. they love you regardless." she finished.

"Guess they have no choice." said Tracy, causing her mother to laugh in agreement. Their conversation continued, while a presence opened the door after knocking.

"Dillon," Lila smiled. Officer Quartermaine walked over to his grandmother's bedside.

"Hi grandma." he kissed her cheek, leaning down.

"Hi darling. Oh my grandson is even more handsom in that uniform." said Lila, looking from Dillon to Tracy and then back up at Dillon. He put the flowers on the nightstand beside her.

"How are you feeling today?" Dillon asked her.

"Alright sweetheart. I feel much better." Lila answered him. "Did you see," she thought. "Dr. Jones yet? She is such a beautiful young lady Dillon, you should ask her to come to dinner with you." she finished.

"She is beautiful isnt she? I brought Georgie with me over to your house for dinner before grandma remember? We had that uh, Cook made a big chicken feast for Monica and Alan's anniversary." said Dillon.

"Yes and Skye was there with her murdering boyfriend." said Tracy. Dillon looked over at his mother.

"Oh. Oh yes darling I remember." said Lila, sitting up. "Oh she looked so lovely. Georgie is such a wonderful girl for you Dillon." she finished, looking at him.

"I know." said Dillon behind a light smile. "I uh," he cleared his throat and searched for a seat beside his grandmother. "I'm really, really happy grandma." Dillon sat down. "Happier than I ever thought I could be after Melissa died. Georgie's," he stumbled to find the right word, playing with his thumb ring. "Georgie is amazing." he finished.

"Thats wonderful darling." said Lila. Tracy looked at her son. "If you two care about each other as much as I loved your grandfather, don't ever give up on the gift you both have been given." she advised.

"I wont." said Dillon, and held Lila's wrinkled hand. "And I do grandma," he continued. "I do love Georgie. Very much." he admitted outloud.

"Oh please." said Tracy, moving her head. "You cannot be serious Dillon." she added. He looked over at his mother when she said his name.

"I am serious. Georgie is the best thing that's ever happened to me in a long time. I love her." Dillon repeated.

"You're nieve!" Tracy said loudly. "You've only known that dishrag for a few months and you THINK you -" she continued, only to be cut off.

"Tracy!" Lila hushed her. "That's enough." she added.

"No, grandma its okay." Dillon said to Lila. "You know what, Mom you're right about one thing. I've only known Georgie for six months but that doesnt matter. Somehow along the time we've spent getting to know each other, I fell in love with her. Its the kind of person Georgie is and the way she makes me feel when I'm with her or even thinking about her when I'm not. Wanting to be with her just to hear her laugh and and," he studdard. "the sound of her voice." He let go of Lila's hand. "You were in and out of my life for twenty four years. You still have no idea who I am. Georgie hated my guts the minute we met, and oddly enough she was still willing to get to know me. And Im not, NOT gonna sit here and let you bad mouth that amazing woman who became someone I love more than my own life!" he raised his voice louder than Tracy's. "I keep trying to figure out how to be close with you again Mom but it's not worth it anymore! I'm done. I'm finished." Dillon said, leaving his grandmother and birth mother in silence. He kissed Lila on the cheek, wished her well and soon found the door. Tracy exhaled.

"Tracy," Lila began. Tracy removed her glossy eyes from the door and over to her mother. "If there was any advice I ever gave you that you didn't take, please listen to me know."

"I am." said Tracy.

"Don't push your son away. As much as your both angry with each other for whatever reason, fix this now before it's too late." Lila advised her daughter once more.

Dr. Jones finished checking on her patients, including Mrs. Roberts and met Amye and Epiphany at the nurses station near the lobby.

"Mr. Lopez Fitzgerald needs a spongebath. Room 112. He will be flirtatious, so be professional. Do not be tempted by his good looks or charm and makeout with him." Epiphany said to Nurse Amye, looking at Dr. Jones as she spoke the last statement. Georgie heared her and lightly smiled as she realised what her boss was referring too. Amye took the folder from Epiphany.

"No problem." she said. Amye exited from behind the couner and tended to the patient. Georgie signed a release form and casually looked up from the paper.

"Hey." she smiled at a familar face.

"Hi." he smiled back, approaching her.

"What brings you to this neck of the hospital?" she joked, putting a pen in her pocket.

"I'm off duty for about an hour. Wanted to come by and visit my two favorite women." said Dillon.

"And how is your grandmother? I was hopping Amye took care of her for me the other day." Georgie asked.

"Better. Monica said she'd probably get to go home tomorrow." Dillon answered, placing his arms on the black counertop as he rested them there.

"That's good." Dr. Jones replied.

"So are you working late again tonight?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm filling in for Elizabeth actually, and I'll get off by 4 this time." Georgie answered him, resting her own arms on the surface and meeting his face.

"What a coincidence. I'll be done early today too." said Dillon. Georgie raised her eyebrows in delight. "Wanna do something later?" he asked.

"I would love to, but I promised Maxie I'd watch the twins for her tonight while her and Jesse go out to dinner." Georgie declined. "It's their five year anniversary." she finished.

"Oh." Dillon exhaled.

"Im sure she wont mind if.. the babysitter had a boy over." Dr. Jones noted, slipping her fingers inside Dillon's hand.

"Yeah? What time should the boy sneek in?" Dillon asked, referring to hisself and holding her danty fingers with his. Georgie leaned closer to him.

"Five thirty. After the parents leave." Georgie told him.

"I'll be there." said Dillon, wanting to kiss her. He moved in position, only failed when Georgie moved away to answer Epiphany.

"After your done smootching with your boyfriend, your wanted in the OR." said Epiphany.

"Okay." Georgie agreed. "Sorry Stud Bucket," she turned her head back at Officer Quartermaine. "gotta go." she finished.

"Damn." said Dillon, causing his girlfriend of seven months to smile.

"See you at five thirty?" Dr. Jones reminded him, her arms still folded on the couner while Dillon held her fingers.

"You bet." Dillon said, moving in for lip landing. Georgie softly returned his kiss and then pulled away teasing Dillon when he yearned for one more.

Maxie and Jesse kissed their daughters goodbye and warned them to behave for Georgie. The twins promised they will and hugged their parents back. Erica and Grace weren't too much trouble for other babysitters. They just liked it more when Aunt Georgie stayed home with them instead. She was their godmother and favorite person in the entire world. Cinderella was nothing compared to their aunt Georgie. They loved her even more when she brought Dillon to visit as well. It didn't take long for the fraternal twins to grow attached to their aunt's boyfriend after she introduced him the very first time. Each visit, Dillon became more comfortable and as if he were their uncle. He was the only one of Georgie's boyfriends the girls actually liked and approved of. Georgie grew jealous when she was no longer the best at hide and seek with them. She still had points for the best brownies. Once everyone's food was digested it was back to playtime again outside in the backyard.

"Okay little Ben Roethlisberger you ready?" Dillon asked Erica before he threw her the football. Erica stood behind her aunt, waiting for the pass.

"Ready!" four year old Erica replied. There was a countdown and Dillon lightly threw his young friend the football. Erica kept her blue eyes focused and soon caught the ball. Gracie on the opposite team ran towards her older twin sister.

"Good catch go!" said Dillon from the other end of the backyard. Erica ran as fast as her small legs could take her to their fieldgoal while Grace ran faster than Georgie.

"Get her Graceland!" Georgie shouted from behind a smile. Erica ran passed the invisible line, scoring major points in the game.

"Touchdown...Steelers!" Dillon triumphed, his muscle arms reached in the air. Erica jumped up and down in victory.

"Thats not fair.. she cheated.." Grace pouted. Georgie and Dillon met up with the rest of the little football players.

"No I didn't Gracie you too slow." said Erica.

"No I'm not!" Grace defended, pushing her twin sister.

"Hey hey! Stop it Gracie its just a game." said Georgie, putting her arms in between the fighting sisters.

"Yeah, take a chill pill munchkin we're just trying to have some fun." said Dillon.

"C'mon Gracie it's our turn to get the ball." Georgie told her youngest niece. "make sure you tackle Dillon this time." she added.

"Okay." the child excitedly smiled. The Steelers and the Little Giants got back into play. Erica yelled, "ready, set, go!" and threw the ball to her teammate Dillon. Georgie blocked Erica and the child giggled when her aunt began to tickle her intensly. Gracie ran quickly to Dillon and was determined to tackle him.

"Get him Gracie!" Georgie yelled to her blonde haired niece while witnessing.

"Run faster Uncle Dillon!" Erica giggled, as Georgie tickled her small sides and held the toddler in her lap. That was the first time one of them called Dillon uncle. There was too much fun being invovled for Georgie or Dillon to realise what Erica had said. They both still heared it. Grace latched onto Dillon's pants pockets and he fell down to the ground. Grace tripped over a rock hidden in the green grass and her knee landed hard onto Dillon's manhood, causing him to suirm.

"Yay!" Georgie cheered when she saw her niece tackle Dillon.

"Gotch you Uncle Dillon!" Gracie joyfully said, her small hand on his broad shoulder.

"G- good job honey." Dillon breathed through the sharp pain while he dropped the ball. Erica and Georgie joined them.

"Looks like you just lost to girls Quartermaine." Georgie gloated to her boyfriend, looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" Gracie asked him, now kneeling on the ground.

"Yeah.. Uncle Dillon just cant, get up." he answered her, trying to sit up. The twins helped him.

"What hurts tough guy?" asked Georgie while squating down. Dillon looked at her and exhaled slowly after the pain passed.

"My happy place." he said.

"Oh.." Georgie replied. "Aww honey.." she laughed. "I'm sure you can still use it." she finished, her hand behind his spikey haired head.

Playtime seemed so short when it was all fun and games. Bedtime was never fun. Not for anyone under the age of six. Gracie and Erica put on their pajamas after they washed their faces and brushed their teeth, and crawled into the bottom bunk bed to listen to the fairytale of Cinderella. Dillon had to narrate the story this time while Georgie layed down with the twins. The toddlers giggled whenever Dillon made silly voices of the characters in the book. All the while he read the Disney story to the girls, Georgie just gazed at him. She began to realise just how much she cares about him. Possibly even love him the way her father felt about her mother. And it terrified Georgie when she came to terms with the fact she had fallen in love with Dillon. More than she thought possible. Damn this breast cancer. It was truely the only thing holding her back from wanting to fall deeper.

**Chapter 16 -** _Scratch It Off_

There is always a time when a wish would be for the day to just end. Nothing seemed to go the way one would hope or want. Today was just that. For Georgie anyway. The night shift dragged on so badly she couldn't wait to leave. Thirteen whole hours on a Thursday was long enough. Her date with Dillon this afternoon was something she was looking forward to. She had no clue where they were going this time and the suspence was aching her. Georgie hated surprises. Sometimes. She closed her locker and picked up her purse from the bench and walked out of the womans' locker room with her friends.

"So what are you and Mr. Wonderful doing today?" Amye asked her best friend, while Dr. Jones, Dr. Robin Drake, Epiphany, and Nurse Elizabeth all entered the elevator.

"I have no idea," Georgie answered while pushing the button to take them all to the first floor. "Dillon won't tell me. He just said to be at his apartment after work." she finished.

"Exciting." Amye said. "I wish Chris would do something romantic for me besides light a few candles whenever we have sex." she finished.

"Lucky still has a few romantic tricks up his sleeve every now and - well, then. On ocassions when it's our anniversary." said Elizabeth, thinking outloud.

"Patrick too." Robin chinned in, holding a coat in her arms over her bulging pregnant belly.

"Enjoy this side of Dillon while you can honey," said Epiphany. The elevator stopped at it's destination. "because if your lucky, one day it'll all change once you're married." she advised Georgie.

"I don't think so." Dr. Jones disagreed, following Amye out next after the doors opened.

Dillon hung up the phone with someone that was going to be steering him and Georgie in the air, and answered a knock at his door.

"Hey." he smiled at her.

"Hi." she returned the expression and met his soft lips. Dillon left the door wide open and admired Dr. Jones in her pale blue jeans he liked on her and the white sleevless lace top she had on with it.

"You ready?" he asked her, entering his living room to fetch his car keys laying on the table.

"Yeah. Whoa wait we're leaving now? I thought you said the movie and my surprise wasn't going to be for another hour." said Georgie, standing in the door way.

"I only said that," Dillon lifted up a few papers on the end table that held his keys. "so you wouldn't take TWO hours to get ready." he told her.

"Fine. Next time I'll only wear sweatpants or just my bra and underwear whenever we go out." Georgie teased.

"Ou baby. Is that a promise?" Dillon asked on their way out of his apartment.

Officer Quartermaine pulled up to the orange cone and parked his car in the grass when White Sulpher Springs welcomed them.

"Don't peek Jones or you'll ruin this one time thing." said Dillon as he opened his door.

"I wont I swear. Hurry up! I can't keep them shut any longer." said Georgie, looking at her eyelids while still in the passenger's seat.

"Alright alright." Dillon chuckled at her excitement. "Gimmie your hand." he said, after opening her door. Georgie obliged and exited the blue car. Dillon waved his free hand up at the man on the hill to notify him they were there. He waved back and started up the hot air balloon. Dillon guided Dr. Jones further up the grass while her eyes were still closed and he paused when the spot was perfect.

"Can I open them now?" Georgie asked her boyfriend. He looked at her and smiled.

"Open them." Dillon answered. She stretched her lips excitedly and opened her brown eyes. Georgie inhaled in awe at the huge red and white hot air balloon a few feet away from them. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her pupils dialated as she starred at the giant ball above her.

"Oh my gosh.." Georgie exhaled and soon looked over at the guy who made this possible. _He remembered_. She talked in her head. "How'd you -" she tripped on words. "Dillon." Dr. Jones grinned happily at him.

"Wanna go for a ride Ledfoot?" He smiled back, his hand still holding hers.

"Y-Yeah. Yes!" Georgie studdard behind the same smile that produced dimples he loved so much. Dillon kept hold of Georgie's hand as she climbed first inside the basket of the balloon, while another man inside helped her as well. Georgie then helped her boyfriend meet her in the basket. Ropes were being untied once the couple was on board. The red and white hot air balloon soon lifted off of the ground. Georgie immediatly grabbed onto Dillon and hugged above his waist when the basket tilted from lift off. He held her protectively against him as they drifted further off land. Soon Port Charles appeared as a small painting and the people below became ants as the balloon carried the couple in the summer sky. Georgie eventually removed her eyes from glancing at the world below and looked up at Dillon. Her dark thin hair blew in the breeze and tickled Officer Quartermaine's stubbled chin.

"Thank you." she told him beneath another smile. "This is amazing Dillon. You, you're amazing." Georgie added, pressed against his body.

"You're welcome baby." Dillon replied, moving a piece of her hair out of Georgie's deep brown eyes. They quickly became lost in each other and Dillon leaned down to meet her smooth lips. The man steering them all in the air smiled at the young couple and brought his attention back at his job. Dillon popped the cork and poured them two glasses of champagne.

"What's the ocassion?" Georgie smirked as Dillon handed her a full glass.

"Why would there have to be?" Dillon returned a question, setting the bottle back down and in the picinic basket while still holding his glass in the other hand.

"Well we usually drink wine together. Just thought I was missing something." Dr. Jones clearified, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her pierced ears when the wind blew it in her eyes.

"Oh." said Dillon. "Well, the ocassion is.." he pondered quickly. "us."

"Us?" Georgie repeated.

"Mhm." Dillon chimned in his throat.

"Okay." Georgie grinned behind a small laugh.

"No no hear me out." said Officer Quartermaine.

"K." Dr. Jones listened.

"Come 'er." Dillon asked, taking Georgie's hand and she sank it in his palm as he gently pulled her into him, turning her petite body around so Georgie's back was resting against his built chest.

"See that street," Dillon pointed with his glass. "down there next to the open feild with bundles of hay?" he began. Georgie looked down and followed his direction.

"Yeah." she said, observing.

"That's where it happend." Dillon said. "Where we happened." he finished. Georgie turned her head and looked up at Dillon happily, then back down at the street they met on.

"Where I hated your guts." Georgie reminded him. Dillon smiled again at her joke. One of the reasons why he loves her so much.

"Exactly." Dillon remembered. There was a moment of silence - besides the birds chirping as the feathered animals soared by them - and Officer Quartermaine layed his hand on Georgie's hip hugging her slim waist, with his chin resting on her left shoulder. "That's when I found happiness again. Because of you." Dillon murmured in her ear solumly. The side of Georgie's lip stretched lightly and she closed her eyes when Dillon softly kissed her cheek. He loved her. Georgie knew it just by the way he held her in his arms as they continued to float above Port Charles in the hot air balloon. She loved him too. Neither one of them ever admitted it yet to the other. Only one of them allowed theirselfs to indulge in the feeling of being captivated. Georgie then opened her glossy eyes and placed her palm on top of Dillon's hand that held her flat stomach.

"So am I." she told him.

**CHAPTER 17 - **_Broken_

The water was hot enough to warm her body and soothe her tight muscles, but not too hot to burn her soft ivory skin. She hadn't been feeling well since yesturday or during the visit with Dr. Caparo at General Hospital. She had to take today off from the night shift. Epiphany insisted and Dillon practically ordered her to before she worked so much she'd make herself feel worse. The chemotherapy really hit Georgie now. Her appetite changed from eating more than she should and still can keep her fit figure, to hardly being able to eat at all when she should. Dillon worried about Georgie and went to visit his girlfriend everyday after work and every morning before his duty as Officer Quartermaine. Georgie felt spoiled by him and Dillon told her he enjoys to.

The chicken soup cooked in the hot water on the stove while Dillon searched in the cupboard for some salt. He left the PCPD station early tonight to take care of his girl, as Dillon liked to call her. Besides the unique nickname he gave her before they even started dating. Mac gave him no trouble. Dillon would have left anyway regardless of permission from anybody on the police force. He had something else more important to do than catch criminals. _She_ became more important to him. And Dillon realised this the harder he fell for Dr. Jones. Georgie turned off the shower faucet and reached for a towel hanging on the white wall on a hook beside the clear seashell shower curtain. She dried off her dark thin hair and nude wet slim body, then stepped her feet out of the bathtub, wrapping the baby blue cotton towel around her clean self. She found some downy fresh scented clothes and put them on.

Dillon noticed the noodles were fully cooked in the pot and he turned off the temperature on the stove.

"You're going to love this chicken noodle soup Ledfoot!" Dillon yelled from the kitchen after he realised Georgie was finished with her shower. "Grandma Lila's recepie. With my own ingredients added!" he continued.

"I'll take your word for it!" Georgie loudly answered back, peeking her head out of her bedroom door while dressed in Dillon's favorite tshirt and her drawstring pajama pants, as her voice echoed in the hallway for Dillon to hear.

"K. Bowls..bowls..are in the dishwasher." Dillon said to himself quietly, as he turned around in Georgie's kitchen and walked over to the cleaned plates, bowls, cups, and silverware hidden in the whirlpool dishwasher.

Dr. Jones finished drying her hair off with the towel and threw it in her bathroom hamper. She picked up her black conair brush and brought it to her scalp. The dark hair on her head had intensly thinned over the past few days. Georgie could feel it as she brushed the bristtles through her strands. She paused and looked at herself in the mirror. The woman starring back at her tilted her head down and gazed at the clumps of locks in the sink. She knew it would be only a matter of time before she found more again. Tonight was that nightmare. The brush met the belly of the sink and Georgie returned her tearfilled eyes back at her reflection in the mirror. Her body shook lightly as she broke down in soft but deep sobs.

Dillon poured the broth of chicken noodle soup into the white hand painted bowl and put the empty pot back on the stove. He brought the two bowls of steaming soup over to the table and set each of them down.

"Hey. How was your shower?" he asked Georgie when she entered the kitchen dressed in his red tshirt and her pajama pants. She wipped under both of her eyes when he wasn't looking.

"Good." Dr. Jones answered, her voice stiff from crying. Dillon put a spoon in her bowl and walked over to her standing by the fridge.

"Feeling any better yet baby?" he consoled, and met her cheek with his lips while Dillon's right hand held her hip.

"Just a little." Georgie lied. Hoping Dillon wouldn't notice she was crying a few minutes ago in the bathroom.

"Well worry no more Ledfoot because," Dillon wrapped his arms around her waist. "chicken noodle soup - is the best medicine." he finished. She stretched the corner of her mouth softly at him and Dillon looked back in her brown tearfilled eyes.

"What's wrong, you okay?" he lovingly asked her, while holding Dr. Jones in his masculine arms. Georgie quivered her chin and looked down, playing with the ends of Dillon's tshirt he had on. Georgie nodded.

"Yeah." she replied. Her voice tranquil.

"Really? You're a terrible liar Jones." Dillon said while still holding her petite body against him. She should have known by now she can't keep anything from him. Georgie sniffled and returned her eyes back up at her boyfriend. Dillon sensed by the tone of her voice and the gloss in her eyes that she had been crying earlier.

"I'm not really hungry anymore." she told him.

"Too bad. You're still eating Dr. Jones if I have to feed you this soup myself." Dillon scolded her. He then kissed her lips softly several times, and pulled out her chair. Georgie gazed at him sadly and walked over to the kitchen table meeting him there. She put her hand on the top of the chair.

"I can't." Dr. Jones just about whispered, looking at him. Dillon was more than sure now something made Georgie upset. He needed no guesses of just what that something was.

"Georgie you have to eat. I know you feel like crap from the chemo but you need to eat something baby so you don't get -" Officer Quartermaine began, only to be interrupted.

"I _can't_ Dillon." Georgie loudly refused, meeting his eyes behind her tearfilled ones.

"I know. Just try though okay? It will help I promise." said Dillon. Georgie felt more tears emerging from her eyes and she was too frustrated to fight them from falling onto her face. She dolefully starred at Dillon and then spoke, regreting her upcoming words.

"I think you should go." Georgie's voice cracked.

"Why?" Dillon asked.

"Dillon please just - just go." she broke down in tears. "I don't want to eat and I don't want you here anymore." she continued while the tears ran down her cheeks.

"You're lying again. Tell me what happened in the bathroom." said Dillon, still standing a foot in front of her.

"Nothing happened Dillon just go! Please!" Georgie said louder as she deeply cried, trying to catch her breath.

"No I'm not leaving until you tell me why you want me to go all of a sudden." Dillon calmly said.

"I don't want you here Dillon so please.. just leave!" she cried as she began to walk away from him.

"No, no." he said, grabbing her wrist and causing Georgie to turn her body back towards him. "Don't do this. Stop it." he added.

"Dillon let go of me!" Georgie cried. "Get out!" she continued to weep, not having the strength to fight out of his hands that held her wrists.

"Georgie tell me! Tell me what happened baby." said Officer Quartermaine as he held Dr. Jones and looked into her sadden eyes that released painful tears. Not because of his strength holding Georgie from trying to escape his grasp either. She continued to cry while looking at him. He waited, hoping she would confess.

"I lost more of my hair. It's in globs - in the sink." Georgie deeply cried. "I'm so ugly and I - I can't do this anymore! I can't take it anymore! I'm scared Dillon.. I'm - I'm so scared.."Georgie cried harder. Dillon put his hand on the side of her wet face and gently brushed his palm down her moistened cheek. He folded his lips, hating to see her like this. He brought her body to his tight chest and Georgie collapsed in his arms as she hysterically wept.

"I know baby." Dillon gently said, his chin resting on the top of Georgie's head as he softly brushed the back of her hair with his other hand. "I know. It's okay." he whispered, then kissed her temple. "I'm here. We're gonna get through this baby." Dillon soothed as Georgie continued to cry in his chest. He felt his own eyes swell up at the very thought of losing her and Dillon held Georgie tighter as they both stood in the kitchen.

Dr. Jones settled her sobs and released herself from her boyfriend's chest. She looked up at him with drentched brown eyes.

"Dillon please -" Georgie chocked on another tear. "please just go." she begged.

"No." Dillon refused, looking back at her with the same eyes.

"Dillon! Please just leave!" Georgie shouted behind her weepy voice.

"No, I'm not! I'm not leaving Georgie!" Dillon shouted back. "I love you. God damnit Georgie why can't you see that!" he strongly confessed. She continued to weep as he grabbed her shoulders once more. "I love you." Dillon repeated, looking into her deep brown eyes. Georgie wanted to just scream back 'I love you too' and kiss him as if they were Audrey and Humphrey in one of their favorite black and white films. This wasn't a movie. The reality was Georgie has breast cancer and she was scared to death of not only dying, but leaving him. What she was about to do made no sense to anyone who witnessed them falling for each other and every sense to Georgie.

"If you care about me as much as you just said then please Dillon," she breathed in between weeps. "please just leave me alone." she begged him once more. Dillon starred at her angrily and soon let go of her shoulders.

"Fine." he said. "If you change your mind you know where I'll be." Dillon finished. He then walked away from her and found Dr. Jones' front door to her apartment. Georgie jumped when the door slammed shut. She broke down in tears and slid down the bottom cupboard in the kitchen when she realised what she had done.

**Chapter 18 - Go To Her**

The coffee was strong. Two packets of sweet n low would not be able to help this java from tasting any better. Georgie dumped her cup out in the sink and turned off the coffee machine. She didn't even bother with the eggs already fried in the pan so she turned off her stove too. She was exhausted and did not know how she was going to survive eight hours at work today. Dillon and Mac would have a fit if they knew she was actually going to General Hospital this morning. She had to. Georgie needed to do something to keep Dillon off of her mind. She was lucky to even achieve four hours of sleep last night after he left. She hated herself for kicking him out of her apartment. Georgie wished she hadn't after seeing his leather jacket he left on the back of one of her kitchen chairs and almost bursting into tears again. She sniffled and returned to her bedroom to change out of Dillon's t-shirt. Snoopy yawned and followed her owner, hoping to get fed soon. 

Detective Jesse Baudry put his phone down and wandered over to Officer Quartermaine's desk.

"I need you to ask Kenny Parker some questions." said Jesse. Dillon just sat there looking down at a file of Manny Ruez, pretending to be investigating further while he kept thinking about his girl. Wondering how Georgie is and hoping she'd return his phone call messeges. "Hey, Quartermaine." Jesse repeated. Dillon soon returned from his reverie and looked up at his boss.

"Yeah?" Dillon asked. Lucky found his desk a few feet away and witnessed his best friend being interigated himself.

"I need you to take Kenny into interigation for questioning about the Stalker case." Jesse explained, holding a handcuffed teenager by the arm.

"Do it yourself man I'm busy." said Dillon, and looked back down at the papers.

"Excuse me?" asked Jesse. "I'm not asking a favor here Quartermaine I gave you an order." he added. Dillon looked back up.

"Yeah well last time I checked I didn't enroll in the united states army. There are eight other officers here to interigate Kenny, three who actually do their job and one who shouldn't be sitting here playing Big Boy Jesse's secretary or rookie slave!" Dillon loudly refused. "I'm busy sir." he finished, and returned his deep brown eyes to where they were before. Lucky waited for his boss's reaction.

"Take fifeteen at noon Dillon. You're one of our good cops and I'd like to keep it that way." said Jesse. "Lets go Parker." he added to Kenny, leading him by the arm to the room behind them. Dillon closed the folder and angrily tossed it aside then exhaled deeply, easing tension on the back of his neck with his big left hand.

"Dude what is with you today?" asked Lucky. "You've been acting like you - have PMS or something." he finished. Dillon looked over at his friend and coldly eyed Lucky at his comment.

"None of your business, alright man? It's - I had a rough night last night and I'm just a little pissed." said Dillon.

"Just a little? Its more than that. The hell happened?" asked Lucky, dropping his pen down on his desk. Dillon rested his other arm on top of his memo and brought his attention back over at his friend.

"Georgie and I had a fight last night." Dillon told Lucky. "She kicked me out of her apartment." he finished.

"What? Why?" Lucky asked, his eyebrows arched in disbelieve.

"I dont know Dude to be honest with you." Dillon put his hand down on his lap and off his neck. "Georgie's petrofied of dying and I dont blame her. For some, insane reason she keeps pushing me away when things hit rock bottom. I don't want her to feel like she can't open up to me and even allow herself to be with me." he finished.

"Do you love her?" Lucky asked his childhood friend. Dillon did not need to think twice about his feelings for Dr. Jones. He was certain for a long time.

"More than anything or anyone else in this entire world, yes. She knows I do I've told her." Dillon answered.

"Keep telling her. If you love Georgie that much Spike, keep showing her. Don't let her think for one second your backing down too." Lucky pointed strongly with his finger, speaking from his own experience with Elizabeth Webber. "Forget this shithole," Lucky picked up his mug. "forget - Jesse and Mac. Find Georgie and tell her how you feel about her. Again." he stood up. "I'm serious bro, chicks melt when we show our Casanova side. Lizzy can't keep her hands off me if I light a few candles when were alone." Lucky finished, leaving his desk. Dillon thought about Lucky's advice and knew he couldn't let Georgie think she was getting out of this relationship so easy. Cancer or no cancer, he loved her and still wanted to be with her. He just needed to figure out a way for Georgie to realise it too. Dillon had a huntch she was on her way to work right about now. She was stubborn and never liked to listen much when she neeed to. He sat for a minute, pondering. Then opened a drawer at his desk and picked up his keys to the police car, hoping this plan would work.

Chapter 19 - _Call Him_

Her fingertips slowly swurved along the rim of the black mug while her mind was lost elsewhere, as she stared at the handle on the drawer filled with spoons, knives, and forks, sitting in her older sister's kitchen. She hated feeling this way. So empty and lonely since Dillon left her apartment last night. It was her own fault. Georgie hated herself even more for not telling him before Dillon stormed out that she does love him too. Regreting what she did, Georgie wipped under her eyes and walked over to the sink. The coffee she tried to drink again was cold from sitting so long and she dumped it down the drain.

"Ugh." Maxie exhaled, entering the kitchen. "Now I have the itchies." she said, heading towards the sink.

"Are they still scratching?" Georgie asked, setting the mug down.

"No. I told them to try not to and the calamine lotion will take the itchiness away." Maxie answered, washing her hands.

"My poor twiners." said Georgie, leaning her waist on the side of the couner. "Chicken Pox suck." she added while folding her arms.

"I'll second that." said Maxie, turning off the faucet and reaching for a dishtowel on the nob of a cupboard. "Hey remember when you had them and Mom put me in the bathtub with you so I'd get them too?" she added, while drying off her hands and looking at Georgie.

"No." Georgie answered seconds later.

"Hm." Maxie said in her throat, remembering her sister was just two years old at the time. "Well I did get them the next day. Gosh they're so itchy."

"Make sure the girls keep on long sleeves and pants at night. It will help dry out the pox." said Georgie.

"I know Dr. Jones." said Maxie, putting the towel back. "Are you this protective over Dillon too?" she smirked. "Being so dominering." she finished. Georgie deeply sighed.

"I was." She answered. "Dillon liked having his own personal nurse." she formed a smile. Maxie slowly shook her head in the negative.

"What?" asked Dr. Jones. Maxie turned the faucet back on and grabbed a wash cloth.

"I don't get you sometimes Georgie. You," she paused and squirted dishsoap into the washcloth. "You're so complicated. Especially when it comes to relationships." she finished.

"Oh and you're the expert?" Georgie defended.

"No but I don't bail just because things aren't going the way I want them to." Maxie washed a dish. "Honey you finaly find this great guy and, you're totally throwing everything away just because you're scared." she continued.

"And if you were in my shoes Maxie you would have done the exact same thing." said Georgie, watching her sister remove the yolk from egg off of the plate.

"No I wouldn't of." Maxie disagreed. "Georgie if I had cancer I would continue to count my blessings that I still have my husband and kids to fight for. Yeah I would be scared. That's normal." Maxie looked up at her sister. "Pushing Jesse and my girls away because I'm terrified would be cowardly, and that I'm giving up. I'm not that person. Neither are you." she finished. Georgie looked back at her sister, listening to her words. Maxie then returned her head down at the dishes and continued to wash them. Georgie eyed the bubbles.

"I love Dillon." Georgie confessed, looking at the suds.

"Does he know?" Maxie asked, rinsing off the plate.

"No." Georgie answered, doleful.

"You need to tell him." said Maxie, picking up the next dish. Georgie removed her eyes from the sink and spoke up again.

"I've wanted to so many times. Whenever I had the chance, I'd stop myself." Georgie said, her arms still folded.

"Georgie," Maxie paused and rinsed the plate. "call Dillon and tell him you love him. Stop holding back for no reason." she finished. Georgie unfolded her arms.

"I need to get to work." she said, leaving the couner. "Tell the twins I love them and I'll try to come by later when they're feeling better." she continued, grabbing her coat off the back of the kitchen chair.

"I will. Remember what I said about Dillon." said Maxie, putting the plate on the other side of the sink. Georgie buttoned her dark brown coat.

"Bye Maxie." she said, fastening the next one while leaving the kitchen.

One whole hour passed since she stepped foot in General Hospital. Something was bothering Dr. Jones. Her fellow doctors saw it, the nurses, and even the patients could see the deep sadness in Georgie's eyes. Wether she wanted to admit it to anyone or herself, she missed Dillon. One night apart and she felt empty. Having cancer did not hurt as much as this. Missing someone hurt like hell.

"Okay.." said Dr. Jones, wrapping the young girl's leg back up with bandages. "Looks like it's healing nicely." she finished.

"Good. I better be able to play soccer soon before the season is over." said ten year old Megan.

"You'll be back out on that field by mid October." Dr. Jones implied, covering the child with a blanket. "Stay off your leg for the next six weeks and we'll see what happens." she finished.

"Is there any more chocolate pudding?" asked Megan, looking up at the doctor who was writing information down on a clipboard for the nurses.

"I dont know. I'll check it out for you. If not, I'll sneek you some homeade chocolate creme pie." Georgie answered, her eyes enlarging and causing Megan to giggle.

"Okay." the child smiled. Dr. Jones soon left Pediatrics and headed for the next floor. She stood in the elevator and starred into nothing. Her thoughts were tangled in Officer Quartermaine once again. Wondering what he's doing and hoping he's not risking his life to play hero. The last thing she wanted to do was have to operate on him to save his life. The elevator stopped and automaticaly opened its doors as Dr. Jones sluggishly exited out.

"Where have you been?" Epiphany strongly asked when she saw Georgie approaching her way over to the front desk.

"Taking care of the sick and wounded.." Georgie answered sarcasticly, putting the folder she carried down on the surface.

"Don't get smart. I've been paging you for the past twenty minutes." said Epiphany, signing her name on a sheet of paper for documentation.

"Oh wow. Whose are these?" Dr. Jones asked, admirring a large boque of red roses in a fancy white vase.

"Yours." Epiphany said, a small smile forming on her dark face.

"Epiphany.. you shouldn't have." Georgie joked. She leaned to meet the petals with her nose and breathed in the sweet aroma of the blood red flowers.

"Aww those are so pretty. Who are they for?" asked Amye, coming up behind Robin and Epiphany.

"Georgie." Robin answered, putting her pen back inside her pocket. "And I bet they're from a certain someone." she added. Dr. Jones played with a rose petal and saw her name on an envelope. She knew who could have possibly sent them and the corner of her lip stretched slightly. Georgie picked up the envelope and opened it, pulling out a note. Recognizing his handwriting, she read it to herself silently.

Georgie,

Remember that inevitable feeling? THIS is it. We can't hide from it wether we want to or not. You're my guilty pleasure Ledfoot. I love you. Nothing else matters.

Always,

Dillon

Georgie immediatly smiled and then put the note back inside the envelope. Her friends witnessed the change of a positive expression on her face.

"Georgie," Epiphany began. "get the hell out of here and go get your man." she advised.

"Yes. Now." said Robin, agreeing with the head nurse. Georgie looked at them and was silent. She tucked a piece of her thin hair behind her ear and moistened her lips.

"I dunno." Dr. Jones said. "I was really harsh with Dillon last night and -" she continued.

"What do you mean you dont know?" Amye interrupted her friend from making an excuse. "Forget this stupid fight and tell Dillon you love him. He's obviously in love with you too Georgie." she finished.

"Don't let this one get away." Robin chimmed in. Georgie looked over at the three dozen red roses and knew she couldn't be away from Dillon any longer. She wanted to be with him. She loves him and she could not deny her feelings anymore. There was just no point. She didn't need to be scared. Dillon proved to her last night she had no reason to be. Georgie took off the stethascope that was around behind her neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said to her co-workers and put the stethascope on the couner.

"You're leaving already huh?" Robin grinned.

"You bet." Georgie answered. "I think it's time I - indulge myself with my boyfriend." she smiled, walking away and heading towards the elevator.

Chapter 19 - Indulgence (NC 17) 

Georgie just about broke nearly three laws as she drove slightly over the speed limit. She then slowed her car down when she found the Port Charles Police Department and parked her vehicle in the nearest open spot in front of the building. They were definatly busy today. She walked passed the clerck and searched for Dillon with her eyes among the twenty other officers and criminals that were being brought in. She walked further and by Lucky's desk, her eyes scanning over to the right where her boyfriend would be. Georgie heared a man whistle seductivly at her.

"Sit down Hayes!" Lucky loudly said to the green eyed fugitive making the noise, pushing him to fall on the seat of the chair.

"Dad!" Georgie shouted over the ringing of phones and combution in the police station. She scurried over to her step-father. "Have you seen Dillon? I really need to talk to him." she asked.

"Georgie what are you doing here? You should be home resting sweetheart." said Mac.

"No, Dad I'm fine! I'm fine." Georgie defended. "Where's Dillon?" she repeated. Twenty four years old and she still defies him.

Mac sighed in fury.

"I sent him home. He hasn't been himself and he's no use for me here today." he answered.

"K." said Georgie, walking away from her father.

"Georgie wait, Georgie!" Mac shouted. She turned around. "Get some rest please." he advised.

"I will." Georgie promised, then quickly went to the door.

A cold beer would feel really good right now. A beer and some black and white film with no romance involved sounded great. Dillon went to his kitchen and opened the nearly empty refrigerator for a bottle of Samuel Adams alcohol. The shelves inside the cold box were bare. Nothing but beer and soda on the top shelf, and some lunch meat in the bottom drawer. Georgie usually reminded him he can't live off of frozen pizza, yogurt, beer and cheetos and to go grocery shopping once or twice every two weeks. She would fill his kitchen with food not on the very bottom of the food group pyramid. Like him, the cupboards seemed empty. He hoped Georgie recieved the flowers and note he wrote and come to her sences. Behind her beautiful brown eyes and dimple in her cheeks when she smiled was a smart, funny, caring, strong woman he easily fell in love with and it was only a matter of time before she realises just how much he truely loves her. Dillon knew she loved him too. Just by the way she'd return his kisses and the comfort he felt whenever she played with the small hairs on the back of his neck. He just needed to hear Georgie say it.

Officer Quartermaine turned on the TV with his free hand and sat down on the couch. He opened the beer bottle and took a long sip. He then burped and picked up the television remote, flickering through channels. A few loud knocks on his front door synced together with a slamming car door in the black and white movie. Dillon put his beer down - on a coaster - and walked to the front of his two bedroom apartment. He opened the door and there she stood. Their eyes met. Both heartbroken and full of desire at the same time.

"Hi." Georgie broke the silence between them, her voice suttle.

"Hi." Dillon replied the same way, his hand on the side of the opened door.

"Can I come in?" she asked nervously, while playing with her purse strap held at her midwaist. Dillon looked down at the floor for a mere five seconds.

"You're not gonna yell at me again are you?" he asked, moving the toe part of his shoes over a mark on the hall floor.

"No." Georgie smiled lightly. "I promise." she finished. He looked up at her.

"C'mon in." Dillon gently said with a motion of his head, signaling Dr. Jones to enter the apartment.

"How uh," Officer Quartermaine cleared his throat as he closed the door behind them. "How are you feeling? Any better today?" he asked, helping Georgie take off her coat.

"Thanks." she said, pulling her arms out. "Um. Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Georgie replied, moving a piece of hair away from her face. "Just exhausted." she turned all the way around to face Dillon. He put her coat on the back of the couch.

"You went to work I take it." said Dillon, sliding his hands inside his jean pockets.

"I had to. I got your surprise." she smiled. "Thank you. The flowers were beautiful."

"So are you." said Dillon. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I miss you G." he said.

"I miss you too." Georgie replied. "I really," she paused and looked at him. "I really didn't know what to do with myself after you left last light." she said, then lightly chortled as if she were going to laugh but wouldn't when she looked down at her hands, twisting a ring on her middle finger. "I was stupid to go to work and actually think it'd help keep me from thinking about you." she continued. Georgie brought her deep brown saucers back up at her boyfriend. "I was stupid to make you leave last night." she finished.

"I only left 'cause you wanted me to." Dillon said. Georgie walked closer until she was nose and nose with him.

"I lied Dillon." she told him. "I never wanted you to leave. That was the old, scared, messed up Georgie. She's gone." Georgie looked down and took his hand. Dillon returned her light squeeze and she looked up at him again. "I love you." Georgie finaly confessed. "I love you so much that its made me terrified. You're my guilty pleasure." she smirked, causing Dillon to do the same.

"It's about time Ledfoot." Dillon teased. Georgie chuckled. They stood in the living room behind the couch, still searching each other's faces with the same deep brown eyes and hesitating to get closer. Georgie let go of his hand and placed both of hers on the side of Dillon's shaven cheeks, meeting his soft lips. Their kiss was short but sensual and they gazed at one another once more, smiling. Dillon leaned into her this time and placed his lips on hers, kissing her gently.

The motion immediatly grew more passionate and their kiss lingered deeply as Officer Quartermaine's hands cupped Dr. Jones' soft cheeks inside his palms. Somehow Georgie managed to break free from his inviting lips and she slowly raised her thin arms up in the air. Dillon looked at her and read her face like a book. He knew what she wanted him to do. He stretched the corner of his mouth and smiled back at the dimples embedded in Dr. Jones's cheeks. Dillon found the bottom of Georgie's baby blue blouse and began to pull the shirt over her head, allowing the garmet to fall onto the carpet. They kissed again and Dillon then raised his muscles in the air for Georgie to remove his white tshirt. It was soon discarded and joined Georgie's on the floor.

Passion and desire ignited as the couple continued to devour each other in a mouthful of captivating kisses. Georgie wrapped her arms around behind Dillon's neck, playing with the small hairs with her fingers as she deeply told his lips just how much she loves and missed him. Dillon held her petite back with one arm while the other swam under her legs and lifted Georgie off the floor. He continued to ravish her smooth lips tenderly as he carried Georgie down the hall and to his bedroom. Dillon gently placed Georgie on the matress and massaged her tongue with his in the dark cave of their mouths. He soon found her neck and tasted her soft skin while he layed on top of her. Georgie's heart began to race as she felt Dillon's lips dance down her neck and to her chest. He kissed her collarbone and dragged his mouth further, stopping at Georgie's bra. Dillon put his hand on the side of her ribs and dropped his lips on the curve of her large right breast, kissing it softly then favoring her left. Georgie moved and Dillon eased his weight off of her thin body. She smiled at him and was soon the one on top. Georgie had her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed Dillon to lay down as she sat on his lap with her legs straddled, one on each side of his body. He layed on the matress and looked up at Georgie.

"You're beautiful." Dillon reminded her. "You know that?" he added, his hand on her left thigh.

"I do now." Georgie answered, sitting on Dillon's lap in just her bra and jean pants. Dillon returned a smile and sat up to kiss Georgie's lips. They broke free and she began to unhook her black lacey bra. In a matter of seconds it was tossed onto the floor and Georgie leaned down to kiss her boyfriend. They took turns undressing each other while a collection of clothes made a pile on the bedroom floor. What they were about to experience together was not their first time in their relationship.

The last time they even went all the way was on their fifth date. Only tonight, right now, was different from before. Being in love made it better and oddly more meaningful. His heartbeat increased with hers. His breath unsteady. His body temperature changing and he began to sweat, while entering Georgie further.

"Dillon.." she exhaled his name eroticly and with sheer delight as Dillon devoured her neck using his lips while their naked bodies collided underneath the sheets. Enjoying the feeling of him inside her, Georgie took control and was now looking down at Dillon. Their brown eyes met and both of them smiled. Georgie leaned forward and deeply kissed Dillon before sitting back up on top of him. She arched her back and began to breath unsteadily while glidding her hips back and forth. Dillon helped her, holding Georgie's thin waist with both of his hands. Soft moans of pure delight occured as they continued to syncronize this way. Her heart rate increased. Her breathing escaped and Dillon noticed his girlfriend slowing down. He kept hold of her waist and gently pulled Georgie down on top of his body. She obliged and layed her head on the pillow while looking up at her boyfriend above her. Dillon leaned forward and found her lips. She kissed him back while he began to re-enter her lower body.

Their fingers laced together as they continued to share their souls. Dillon went from her neck and kissed her chin while Georgie softly moaned, arching her back again as he generated gentle thrusts in and out of her. Georgie slithered her hands out of Dillon's and found his shoulder blades.

"Am I - hurting you baby?" Dillon asked in a heavy whisper. His manhood deeply ryhming inside her.

"N-no." Georgie let out the same tone. "I'm - I'm fine." she whispered back.

"K." he said, barely audioable and continued his duty. Soon they both felt an amazing sensation of pure happiness and exploded together in a flood of ecstacy. Dillon grunted and eventually collapsed while Georgie held him on top of her, both trying to catch their breaths.

The night progressed on and the two layed closely together in Dillon's bed. Georgie rested her head on Dillon's built chest and he held her securely against him and safe in his arms. Georgie's eyelids became heavy and she fought so hard to keep them open. Dillon's were already shut as he softly ran his fingers through her thin hair.

"I love you Quartermaine." Georgie lazily whispered, her eyes now closed and her right arm drapped over Dillon's abdomen.

"I love you too." Dillon replied back . His eyes closed and he leaned down, leaving a kiss on Georgie's forehead.

_Author's Note: MORE TO COME ASAP!! I will be putting the REST of the story chapters all in this section from now on since I only have 2 more documents left of my account. I need to save those two document files for the sequel of Lost Without Each Other. Please send me a messege asking to let you know when I have updated this story if you dont have me saved as a favorite author or something and I will definatly let you know when I have updated Along The Broken Road. Thanks for reading! And your comments! Please feel free to check out my very own fanfiction site Heart and Soul where I host all of my work first and then I post spoilers for each story. The link is in my profile at the very bottom._


	10. Chapter 20 NC 17:Indulgence

**A/N:** please scroll way down for the next chapters! smile

**Chapter 12 - **_Morning After_

The constant beeping of the annoying alarm clock buzzing next to his bed echoed in Dillon's ears while he deeply slept on his stomach. Spending much of his time with Georgie last night had him worn out. 6:15 in the morning came way too soon. The buzzing continued and Dillon finally awoke from his comatic deep sleep. He grunted angrily and hit the button on the digital clock. Officer Quartermaine sluggishly exited his bed, put on his comfortable pants over his boxers and found the bathroom.

Georgie yawned as she walked to the kitchen in her pajamas, heading towards the coffee machine. She was awake, but her eyelids seemed to have gained a few pounds and mistaken the ice tea mix container for the foldgers coffee. She dumped contents of the ice tea mix into the coffee filter by mistake and soon realised her mishap. She sighed frustrated.

"Great." she said, taking out the coffee filter. "Now I'll be having Lemon Gourmet."

Dillon cracked open an egg and let the insides fall onto the frying pan. He thought about calling her while his breakfast was cooking. There had to have been a reason why she gave him her number. If she didn't like him in return she wouldn't have had invited Dillon into her apartment for a night cap. Maybe Georgie was busy getting ready to go to the hospital and now might not be the best time. Dillon flipped the egg over to cook on its other side. Maybe during lunch when they're both on break would be better. Or so his mind wondered.

Dr. Jones poured herself a cup of French Vanilla coffee while the bread in the toaster was heating up. She lightly blew into the small mug to keep from burning her tongue. The phone didn't ring. It was too early for him to call. He's probably getting ready for work and it's just not the best time for him to call. Georgie thought to herself, after putting the coffee cup to her lips. Before she could think of any other scenarios of when Dillon would call her the toast popped up. Georgie set her hot drink down and rescued the burned bread out of the toaster.

Seven thirty in the morning met Port Charles, New York. Dillon ran out of coffee at his apartment and decided to meet up with Lucky at Kelly's before they both had to start their day at PCPD.

"Pass the ketchup man would ya?" Lucky asked his friend from across the table, while sticking his fork in scrammbled eggs.

Didn't you stuff your face enough at home?" Dillon joked, handing Officer Spencer the bottle of Heinz ketchup.

"No. My wife isn't exactly the best cook." Lucky answered, taking it from him.

"Pretending to like her food. One of the many secrets to a life long marriage." Officer Quartermaine theorized, ripping open a pack of sweet n' low sugar.

"Exactly." agreed Lucky, squirting the ketchup on the side of his eggs. "Remember that Spike when its your turn." he finished.

"Yeah, like I'm ever gonna be taking marriage advice from my best friend whose been married and divorced more than once." Dillon scoffed.

"Elizabeth and I, have a very unique relationship." Lucky defended before taking another bite.

"I know." said Dillon, putting his spoon down.

"So, what else happened with you and miss Dr. Jones last night besides playing tonssil hockey in the rain?" asked Lucky, dipping his food in the ketchup.

"Nothing really. We went back home and she uh," Dillon began. "she invited me into her place for awhile."

"Score." said Lucky, chewing his food.

"No no, bonus points." Dillon corrected. "I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't." Lucky swore. "I know you're not the one night stand type of guy." he continued, reaching for his coffee. "You went to college a virgin remember." he stated. Dillon was silent, and soon continued to tell his friend about last night.

"Anyway," Dillon hostily continued while looking at Lucky. He had to bring up the virgin memory. Dillon then folded his arms on the table and spoke. "We had a few drinks and started talking about - everything. When I was with Georgie last night, man, I don't think I ever laughed so much or had a great time out in practically forever." he admitted.

"Wow. And this coming from the same guy who last told me a few days ago that this date will probably be just another lowsy hook up." said Lucky.

"Eat your eggs." Dillon hushed him. "We have to _report to duty _in ten minutes." he finished, picking up his coffee cup.

"You seeing her again?" Lucky asked, collecting more scrammbled eggs with his fork. Dillon took a sip of java, procrastinating. He definatly wanted to if Georgie agreed.

"Maybe." Dillon answered, setting his cup back down.

Maxie just about had it. She felt as if she was losing her mind. Today was going to be another long never ending one. She wasn't going to have time to do laundry because one of the twins will probably be fighting or asking her to play tea party before dinner and after she comes home from work. Jesse promised he won't be home too late this time tonight, so her shoulders became less heavy. Maxie poured milk in her daughter Erica's cereal while the coffee was being made, eggs were cooking and toast was burning. Jesse came to the bread's rescue and popped it up from the toaster. A knock at their front door caught four year old Grace's attention and she put down her spoon while some milk dripped from her small chin.

"I'll get it!" Grace yelled and slid off her chair, running out the kitchen and towards the front door of their blue house.

"Look through the mailslide first Gracie!" her father yelled back, buttering four pieces of golden brown toast.

"Two hands pumpkin." said Maxie, instructing her other four year old daughter while handing the child a bowl of cheerios. The woman at their front door bent down to eye level with Grace through the mailslot on the lower middle part of the storm door.

"Hi Gracie, it's Aunt Georgie." Dr. Jones told the toddler.

"Hi Aunt Georgie!" Grace excitedly said back. "You come in." she added, reaching her little hand up to the doornob and turned it. The child soon found Georgie's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning." said Georgie, picking up her blond haired niece.

"G'mornin. You want some Cheerios?" Grace asked her, while playing with the ends of her aunt's darker hair.

"Umm.." Dr. Jones thought outloud. "Do you have Lucky Charms still?" she asked, as she carried her niece on her hip into the farther room.

"Yep. I'll get you some." Grace volunteered.

"Okay." said Georgie behind a smile. She kissed Grace's cheek and put her down on the tiled kitchen floor. Grace immediatly went to a lower cupboard.

"Good morning." Dr. Jones announced to her family. Jesse and Maxie replied the same comment.

"Aunt Georgieee!" Erica sang happily, running over to her only aunt.

"Hi sweetpea." Georgie smiled, and scooped her youngest niece up in her arms placing a kiss on the child's left cheek. Erica squeezed Georgie tightly with her small arms wrapped around behind her aunt's neck.

"You want to um," Erica swallowed, then breathed again. "You want to play tea party with me and Gracie and Mommy later?" she continued after they released from their hug.

"You know I'd love to honey, but I have to work late tonight. I'm sorry." Georgie regreted, holding Erica on her hip.

"Okay." Erica said disappointedly.

"I can have a tea party with you girls tomorrow though." Georgie promised, recognizing the sad look on her niece's face. "How's that sound?" she added.

"Good!" Erica happily said.

"K." Georgie smiled, and put her niece back down.

"So.." Maxie grinned at her baby sister from the couner while holding a plate of toast in her right hand. "How'd it go last night?" she finished.

"Ugh Maxie," Georgie rolled her eyes. "I just got here and already you're starting with that." she said, hanging her purse on the back of an empty chair.

"You knew she was going to ask you G the minute you stepped foot in this house." Jesse reminded, pouring two cups of coffee.

"True. Last night was," Georgie searched for words. "great." she said, then sat down in the empty chair next to Erica.

"Coffee?" Jesse asked his sister-in-law when he turned around.

"Just a little. Thanks." replied Georgie.

"Great?" Maxie repeated, setting the plate down in the middle of the kitchen table. "That's it?" she wondered.

"No." Georgie answered, her hand cupping the side of her face while her elbow rested on the table. "It was amazing." she smiled shyly, taking her hand back down on the surface.

"Good to hear. I told you it'd be worth it, giving Dillon a chance." said Maxie.

"What'd you do last night Aunt Georgie?" Erica looked up at her while chewing the cereal.

"I kissed a cute boy." Georgie answered, lowering her head at Erica's level and resting her forehead on the top of the child's.

"Ewww.." Erica and her twin sister said in unison, causing the adults in the room to crack another smile.

"Thats gross." announced Grace.

"Why? He was very cute." said Georgie to her nieces.

"So.." said Erica.

"I kiss Daddy." said Maxie, sitting down with them holding two cups of coffee in her hands. She knew how her sister made hers. French Vanilla creamer with two packets of Sweet N' Low sugar.

"Eww.." giggled Grace, looking up at her mother.

Time flew by in an instant. Jesse finished breakfast with his girls he liked to call them, and put his plate in the sink. He gave the twins each a kiss on the cheek and saved one for his wife of eight years.

"Bye." he kissed Maxie on her lips.

"Bye. Be careful." said Maxie when their kiss broke.

"I will Max. I'll be home after one." he promised.

"Okay." she said.

"Bye Georgie." Jesse said to Dr. Jones

"See ya later." she answered back.

"I'm not gonna have to pound Dillon's face in am I?" he asked her while putting on his uniform jacket.

"No, please dont." she giggled happily. "He was very sweet and I kinda like his face the way it is." she added.

"Alright I wont pick on him. Much." said Jesse, leaving the kitchen.

"Bye Daddy!" said the twins one after the other. Jesse yelled back a goodbye from the doorway.

Maxie helped Grace down off the chair, while Georgie helped Erica and the twin girls raced to the sink, putting their empty bowls where they were taught belonged. After the identical twins left the room to go upstairs and pick out clothes to wear at daycare, Maxie was ready to get the rest of the juice on her younger sister's date last night.

"Oh yeah." Maxie exhaled a slight laugh. "I'm sure you were both paying attention to the movie." she finished, with food tucked on the inside of her cheek.

"Some of it." Georgie grinned, holding her coffee cup. She'd need all of the caffene she can get today to help her stay awake and alert during the night shift. Not to mention her mind anticipating Dillon's call. Hoping he will. Georgie took another sip of her warm French Vanilla gourment drink before speaking again. "To tell you the truth Max, I never thought I'd have such a great time with him last night. Considering all of the other so called dates I've been on before." she said, taking a slice of toast left on the plate.

"Good. You're welcome." said Maxie, chewing her food. She then swallowed. "You probably wouldn't have went for Dillon if Jesse and I didn't give you a little push." she finished.

"Oh well pat yourself on the shoulder there." Georgie sarcasticly said, then smiled to let her big sister know she was only joking. Maxie patted herself on the shoulder and took a sip of coffee.

"Did he kiss you first?" Maxie woundered, as she put her cup back down on the tan kitchen table. Georgie was silent, remembering the cinematic moment of her lips touching Dillon's.

"Yeah." Georgie answered, another smile lighter than before crossed her face. She brought her brown eyes down to the coffee cup and slowly ran her thumb along the rim. "After he caught my fall when I tripped in the parking lot." she grinned.

"Oh jezz." said Maxie. "Cluts." she added.

"I know." Georgie agreed. "It was raining last night and I mean, pouring hard." she looked up at her sister. "I was shivering a little." she continued, taking the spoon out of her coffee cup. "Dillon definatly kept me warm."

"I bet." Maxie grinned, then wipped the toast crumbs off of her mouth and continued to listen to her sister's night with a police officer.

"We just starred at each other for awhile. Then he sorta, brushed the wet hair away from my face.. and I had my hand clentching his shirt." Georgie narrated, reliving it and glancing over at the time on the microwave. "He cupped my cheeks, and within seconds we kissed." She looked back at Maxie. "In the rain. Outside of the movie theater parking lot." Georgie finished, her face beaming with happiness already.

"So romantic." Maxie sighed with a soft smile, her arms folded on the end of the table. "I'm really glad you had a great time last night, you deserve it."

"Yeah. I just," Georgie paused. "I dont want to get my hopes up again. For another let down, or get too attached to Dillon that later we might - " she rambled, only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Don't do that." said Maxie. "Don't go doing what you always do.. whenever you even allow yourself to like a guy as great as Dillon. They don't come around to often." she said.

"I know. I just can't help it Max I'm - affraid of getting hurt again." said Georgie, then took a bit of toast.

"Tough crap sis. Deal with it. You think I never got hurt in past relationships before Jesse and I?" Maxie compared.

"No. But -" Georgie answered.

"Okay." said Maxie. "So just -"

"You were never cheated on or nearly beaten to death by any of your ex boyfriends either." Georgie interrupted her from speaking further.

"No I havent. And I wish you never did either. Believe me, I wanted to kill Brody with my own two hands for hitting you." said Maxie, emphasizing strongly. There was a pause. Georgie tried to block out the memory of her abusive exboyfriend. Maxie noticed. She regreted ever bringing his name up again. She then continued adivice to her baby sister. "Georgie just be happy, and let yourself be that way with Dillon. From what you've told me and how he obviously makes you feel, enjoy it. No matter what you think might happen between you two in the future." she finished, picking up her coffee cup. Georgie was quiet, knowing Maxie was completely right. She sipped more French Vanilla.

"You do like him right?" Maxie asked, then tasted her caffine. Dr. Jones chewed her food. She thought about her sister's question and was able to give an honest answer. She definatly had some kind of feeling towards Officer Quartermaine. The same guy she dispised for never allowing her to sleep after she came home from work, while he was making acessive noise unintendedly in his apartment above her. The exact same 'jerk' who gave her a speeding ticket. Although she knew she deserved it. She got to know this jerk. Especially last night. Something was there between them. When they talked at dinner and laughing at some joke one of them would make. The way Dillon held her close to him when she became cold in the movie theater. Opening doors for her. Pulling out her chair at the restuarant. The kiss they shared in the pouring rain which made her whole body tingle. Whatever it was, Georgie knew she saw the real Dillon Quartermaine that night. Not just the jerk who was doing his job when they first met.

"He's okay." Georgie answered her sister behind a soft stretch of her lips, taking another bite of toast

_Chapter 13 - __The Friends Episode_

Just a few more hours left of his long day and Dillon was happy he'd have a good reason to look forward of returning home. For the past few weeks he found himself feeling this way. All because of some girl he met under the most simple situation. Throughout each day he spent his time with Georgie when neither of them were working, Dillon realised to himself just how much he easily began to like Dr. Jones. It was the little things Georgie did or said and even her features that he grew to adore. The way she chewed her food when he took her out to eat or they'd share a meal at one of their apartments. The laugh she produces when something amuses her that makes her small nose slightly scrunch. How the contour of her petite body fit perfectly in his arms while sitting on the couch and watching a movie marathon. The sweet scent of her perfume and her Dove shampooed hair. Her dimples embedded on both sides of her cheeks when she smiles. Most of all how comfortable she makes him feel in the presence when their together. Thinking about her from time to time when they're not. Dillon did not doubt for a second he was obviously already falling in love with her too. It was just too soon for him to be completely sure, and he didn't want to wreck anything between them if Georgie found out his deep feelings just yet.

Dillon hated nights like this. Stuck at his desk and taking statements from eyewitnesses when he wanted to be out on the town with Lucky, where all of the bad guys come out to play. He figured he was currently on Mac's unofficial non fan list since Dillon has been seeing his daughter and crime fighting was no longer his duty tonight. However, that would be unfair and cruel of Comissioner Scorpio to deny Dillon of hunting down criminals just because he's involved with Georgie. She's an adult and has been for four years now. Dillon did get his adventure of capturing criminals with Lucky after all all night. Only at this hour, he wasn't needed outside of the station.

"Why don't you stop waisting our time and save your ass by telling us the truth." said Jesse, warning Ric Lansing who sat in the interigation room across the table from Mac.

"I did! And I already told you I'm innocent." Ric swore, handcuffed while raising his voice at the law inforcers.

"According to evidence Mr. Lansing and your unjustifiable alibi," Mac began, with strong emphasis in his words. "you could be facing a guilty charge." he finished.

"This is ridiculous," Ric shook his head and readjusted himself in the chair. "I'm not responsible for my brother's murder attempt."

"Oh c'mon Lansing, you even pulled the classic sting from a mob film." Dillon pointed out. "Hiring someone to do it so the blood isn't on your hands. But you slipped up and got sloppy, and now your caught." he leaned his back off the wall and walked with his arms folded.

"We have your phone records you made calls to every person who you spoke to the night before Sonny was almost killed." implied Jesse.

"And what do you know?" Dillon joked, standing in his last step. He put his hands down on the table and faced Ric. "Two of those calls were from your pal Trevor."

The two characters inside her television set were panicing and chasing a bus to rescue their friend's baby son still on board. Georgie had just come home an hour ago from her late night shift at the hospital, took her meds, and sat on the couch in her living room catching up on marathon episodes of Friends. She caught herself thinking about Dillon during commercial breaks and plenty of times at work. All the time at work to be exact. She knew it would happen the more they got to know each other and spend moments together. The feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Liking everything about him and the effect of happiness he had on her. Loving his imperfections. She hadn't felt this happy with anyone in a long time either. Georgie began to realise she'd find herself even missing him from time to time when they weren't flirting or teasing each other like two kids at a playground. Hearing his voice on the phone during every call seemed to help make those feelings of loneliness disappear. Snoopy rested her small furry head on her owner's lap while Chandler and Joey found Ben at Human Services. Another baby on the show in an adjacent crib looked similar to Ben.

"Please tell me you know which one is our baby." Chandler said to one of his best friends.

"Well that one has ducks on his tshirt and this one has clowns. And Ben was definatly wearing ducks." Joey answered."Okay." Chandler said, relieved.

"Or clowns." Joey added. "Wait ! This one is definatly Ben," he pointed to the infant. "remember he had that cute little mole by his mouth?"

"Hey Ben remember us? Okay the mole came off. What are we gonna do? What the hell are we gonna do?" Chandler asked his friend now."Uh, uh..we'll flip for it." Joey suggested quickly. "Ducks or clowns."

"Oh we're gonna flip for the baby?!" Chandler hostily asked.

"You got a better idea?!" Joey asked back in the same way.

"Alright call it in the air." Chandler said, taking a quarter out of his pocket.

"Heads." gambled Joey, as the coin was tossed in the air. Chandler caught it and flipped the quarter on his hand.

"Heads it is." revealed Chandler.

"Yesss!" Joey said in truimph, making two fists. "Phew." he exhaled loudly.

"We have to assign 'heads' to something!" Chandler reminded his not so bright friend.

"Oh right. Alright uh.." Joey thought outloud. "Ducks is heads because ducks, have heads." he concluded. There was a small pause and Chandler looked at him.

"What kind of scary ass clowns came to YOUR birthday?" Chandler strongly asked, causing the audience to laugh and Georgie doing the same. There were three rings until she found the black cordless phone hidden in the same living room.

"Hello." Georgie answered.

"Hello Ledfoot," a husky male voice replied. "What's your favorite scary movie?" he finished.

"You know you gave yourself away mister pranker with that opening line." said Georgie, recognizing who he really was.

"Damn. Well I only had fifteen seconds to think." Dillon said on the other end of the reciever, tossing a pen back inside a cup on his desk.

"Whatta you doing goofball?" Georgie lightly smiled while sitting next to Snoopy on the couch, her legs lounged down to almost the other end of the couch and her back resting against a pillow.

"Nothing." Dillon answered, leaning back on his chair. "Waiting to go home and leave this boring place." he finished.

"No crime fighting action tonight?" she asked, glimpsing the next scene of her favorite show.

"Nope." he replied, his hand behind his head.

"Poor you." she teased, crossing her ankles on the couch coushins.

"How was GH?" Dillon asked while he lounged in his chair with wheels.

"Long but okay I guess. I had my first major surgery today." Georgie told him proudly.

"Nice..Did the patient live?" he teased back.

"Yes. And if it weren't for my help Quartermaine you'd still have a bullet trapped inside your body." Georgie reminded him, playing with the ends of her hair as it wrapped around her finger.

"By the way thanks for that." said Dillon.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"What are you up to tonight?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Just sitting in my lovely loney apartment with hardly any food because of you," she answered. "and watching Friends." she finished.

"You and that damn show." Dillon joked.

"I know." Georgie agreed, petting Snoopy by her right side. The phone lines became quiet on each end. "So what are your plans after work tonight?" she asked him.

"Well I was hoping to spend the rest of the night with my girlfriend." said Dillon, taking his hand out from behind his head and still leaned back in the leather chair.

"Your girlfriend huh?" Georgie smirked, tracing the wrinkle in the couch with her fingertip. They never defined their relationship of over three weeks, until now.

"Yeah. I'm sure you know her. She's beautiful. And a pretty funny doctor. Smart but can't make a decent meal." said Dillon.

"Very true." Georgie acknowledged.

"I kind of miss her." Dillon confided. Both phone lines were silent again.

"I miss you too." Georgie told him.

"So I'll see you in about an hour, your place?" Dillon asked.

"It's a date." she confirmed. "And bring some food you owe me." she added.

"No problem. Bye." he smiled happily.

"Bye." Georgie replied back the same way and hung up the phone.

Two and a half hours swooped by, and Georgie welcomed her current boyfriend into her apartment. Normally they'd go out to the movies or have a few drinks at some club. Tonight was just one of those nights when all they wanted to do was stay home and relax together. The coffee table was covered in empty plates of Italian food, and two glasses of white wine stood next to napkins and the television remote control. Three DVD cases layed near Dillon's crossed feet covered in white cotton socks on the same table. Georgie found a comfortable place next to him with her head on his broad shoulder and her arm lazily drapped over his tight abdomen. He held her protectivly as they watched a classic film rented on DVD. Something was bothering Georgie. Dillon had a huntch something was on her mind and it caused her to be not herself. She'd usually talk about how great that scene was or lack there of. Discuss the best parts of the film so far and Dillon would tell her to be quiet or agree with what she said. Tonight she was just different. He needed to find out what was bothering her. Dillon felt Georgie's hand move up to his chest and stop in place to settle. He slowly ran his fingertips up and down her bare arm that was opposite his chest.

"You okay?" Dillon quietly asked while looking down at her. "You've been kinda quiet all night." he finished. Georgie kept her eyes on the TV screen, not paying any attention to the storyline. She then spoke.

"No." Georgie replied, barely audible. "I'm not. I'm not okay Dillon." she confided.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, looking at her brown hair while still gently dancing his fingers along her soft skin arm. Georgie slowly closed her eyes and fought the tensness in her throat. "C'mon G you can tell me anything." he said when she was silent. Georgie opened her deep brown eyes and made tiny circles on Dillon's chest with her fingertips.

"I'm sick." she tranquily said, her glossy brown eyes starring down at her boyfriend's chest as she softly made more tiny circles. There was a slight pause.

"You're sick." Dillon repeated, comprehending. "Okay. Do you need any like, Pepto Bismal or some -"

"No." she interrupted him. "No it's nothing like that." she raised her head off of his shoulder and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. He saw her deep browns becoming tearful. And it wasn't from the movie this time.

"It's serious isn't it." Dillon stated, as she removed herself from laying next to his body and sat up. She nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah." Georgie answered. "It's serious." she repeated him, playing with the hairtie on her left wrist.

"I'm listening." Dillon reminded her, his right hand on her lower back. Georgie's bottom lip quivered and she tucked it in. She inhaled air and released her bottom lip.

"I have breast cancer." she uttered, almost to a whisper. Dillon was now the silent one. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He then swallowed hard and spoke.

"H-How," he studdard. "How long have you known?" he asked, sitting up on the couch with his hand still resting on her lower back.

"Seven months." Georgie answered, then turned her head to meet Dillon. He softly brushed the hair away from her tearfilled eyes, signaling to her his support and comfort. "I was getting ready," she swallowed in her tense throat. "to go out with Maxie and Robin and my friend Amye from med school, to celebrate my victory at starting an internship at General Hospital." she looked down at their now joined hands. "After I got out of the shower I dried off and - felt this," she wipped her right cheek with her other hand. "this quarter sized lump in my left breast." her voice broke. Dillon was at a lose of words. He did not like to see her this way. Especially crying. He gently rubbed his thumb along the surface of her hand.

"Have you been taking any treatment for it? I know that usually slows down the cancer cells right?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Chemotherapy." she looked up at him. "I've been doing every single treatment possible."

"That's good. Thats good. You'll beat it, Georgie." said Dillon, still sweeping his thumb along her skin. "Lots of women do." he finished. She lowered her head slightly and allowed the tears to meet her cheekbones. She didn't have the energy to hold back anymore. Georgie brought her deep brown eyes back up at her boyfriend.

"My mom didn't." she murmured. "And I'm really, really scared that I'm going to end up just like her." Georgie broke down in tears.

"Hey, hey." Dillon moved closer to Georgie and delicatly touched the side of her wet face. "Stop. You're not going to Ledfoot. Alright?" he cupped her other cheek in his palm. "Look at me." he said when she turned away. She then obliged and returned her eyes at him. "You'll beat this thing." Dillon encouraged her. "And I'll be with you the rest of the way. We'll beat it together." he promised, holding both of Georgie's cheeks in his hands. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes behind a soft weep when he gently pressed his lips against her forehead. Dillon then placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and soon found her lips. Georgie sniffled, kissing him back.

Chapter 14 - The List 

No matter how many times she watched this movie with Dillon or even alone, she always managed to shed a tear at this particular scene in Titanic. Dillon found it to be sad and romantic as well, but at this point he couldn't feel remorse again for the two lovers after watching Rose promise Jack she'll never let go for the one hundred billionth time. He wasn't insesitive. Just able to play this entire movie in his head. Thanks to Georgie. He didn't mind watching this or any other chick flick she'd pick out during thier many movie dates. Just as long as he has his turn too.

"Jezz ledfoot you're like a bottomless pit." Dillon said, taking what was left of the popcorn inside the bag.

"Shh." Georgie silenced him while giving the JiffyPuff to Dillon. "I wanna hear this part. The medication makes me hungry." she whispered.

"You already know what they say to each other." Dillon whispered back, then welcomed the food in his mouth.

"I dont care. Sh." she nudged his arm with hers as they both sat closely together on the sofa. Before the next scene began with Rose now being rescued by a boat, the TV went out with the lamp. Georgie gasped.

"What the hell?" Dillon asked, chewing the rest of the popcorn.

"Are you sitting on the remote?" Georgie questioned her boyfriend, looking for it.

"No it's on the table." he answered her while putting a small throw pillow back down against the arm of the couch. Dr. Jones realised what might be the cause of loss of power and sighed angrily, finding her seat in the dark next to Dillon. "What's today?" she asked him.

"Uh.." he thought outloud. "Thursday. The twenty second. Why?" Dillon finished.

"I was supposed to pay my electric bill yesturday." Georgie remembered, her head falling back onto the top of the sofa as it was hugged by the softness of coushin.

"Oh. Sucks to be you." Dillon joked, reaching for his drink on the coffee table. Georgie picked her head up and looked at him.

"Its your fault Quartermaine." she told him. Dillon scoffed and swallowed the beverage.

"My fault?" he repeated, setting his glass back down. On a coster to avoid him facing a penalty from his neat freak girlfriend.

"Yes." she answered. "If you hadn't distracted me yesturday at work by visiting me during my lunch break, I would have remembered to write out that check."

"Thats typical. Blame the man." Dillon defended, flirting back.

"C'mon man and help me find some candles." Georgie said, getting up.

"Alright." said Dillon, taking his legs off of the middle table. "Where'd you stash them?" he added, following Georgie into the next room.

"Where I keep all of my drugs and wacky weed." she answered, walking down the small hall of white walls. Dillon smirked at her joke, walking behind her then wipped it off of his face.

"You don't really have any marijuanna in here do you Miss Jones?" Dillon asked sternly, while they searched for a flashlight in the closet. "Because I could arrest you for drug posession." he finished with his hands inside his front jean pockets, standing behind Georgie. She turned her head and gave him a serious look, however knowing he was only joking. Again.

"No you wont. Catch." Georgie said, tossing him a flashlight.

"How do you know that for sure?" Dillon caught it and turned it on.

"I just do." she answered, while he walked towards her and joined Dr. Jones in the dark closet.

"Mhm." Dillon believed her, agreeing in his throat.

"Besides, if you did arrest me I might enjoy it a little too much being handcuffed." Georgie confessed her kinky sin, snaking her arms around behind his neck.

"Really?" Dillon wondered outloud, his eyebrow raised slightly and his hands finding her perfectous hips while he still held the flashlight in the other.

"Really." She answered quietly, then teased his lips with hers. Georgie soon opened her mouth further and invited her boyfriend's tongue inside the cave to massage it with hers. Soft pecking noises were able to be heard by dust bunnies in the dark closet as the couple continued to frenchly kiss up against the closet wall. Dillon released her lips and tickled her jawline with his lips. Her heart raced for him as well as his bet faster for her. Georgie silently exhaled.

"Number three." She whispered behind a smirk.

"What?" Dillon whispered back against her skin, and then looked at the siloheutte of Georgie's face. She knew he had to have been confused as to why she would whisper out a number and not his name this time.

"I was just thinking about this list I made up months ago. All the things I want to do before I die. And us, here, like this is my number three." She quickly kissed Dillon before speaking again. "To do something spontaneous during a blackout." Georgie finished.

"Interesting." said Dillon. She smiled. "What about number one and two and .. however many more -" he added.

"Five." she said, answering his question. Dillon nodded.

"You know I dont like to hear you talking about dying Ledfoot." said Dillon, holding her waist and then bringing his eyes back at her face.

"I know. But it's just my to-do list." Georgie crossed her left wrist over her right, with her arms hidden behind Dillon's neck. "Ride in a hotair balloon..kiss in the rain..maybe get a tatoo, get married in my mother's white wedding gown, and buy the ugliest," she said so strongly. "oldest house in Port Charles and fix it up so I can raise a family in it with my husband oneday." Georgie finished.

"Wow. Alot to do Dr. Jones. Well, there is one thing on that list of yours we already accomplished." Dillon reminded her. It wasn't pitch black in the closet considering the door was open, and he could see the smile on her face as she remembered the moment in the rain on their first real date.

"I guess I'll have to scratch that one off now." Georgie suggested, her hands slidding down to his tight chest underneath his deep red graphic teeshirt.

"Guess so." Dillon agreed, taking her hands in his and walking backwards out of the closet as she followed him. Neither one of them thought to go over to Dillon's apartment upstairs instead where they'd have electricity. There was something about the atmosphere of the candlelit living room and kitchen that both of them much rathered. Being in each other's presence was a hell of alot better than watching any movie.

**Chapter 15 - **_Barefoot In The Park_

Injecting needles into patients, taking blood pressure, reading an x-ray on a broken bone, was nothing compared to an operation. They were tricky and sever. Georgie had the patience and intellegence to handle it. She only mastered four in her career. With her mother's genes and Robin's guidance, Georgie was definatly on her way to becoming one of the best surgeons. She already had the skills of a great young doctor.

"Suction please." Dr. Jones ordered behind her white mask, helping a woman on the operating table from dying of ovarian lympos by removing the female's ovaries. Nurse Amye Lea suctioned out the access blood for Georgie with a special tube. Robin Drake stood next to Dr. Jones and was the one assisting her this time. Thirty four minutes later, success. Georgie was now ready to close up the incision. Nurse Emily Quartermaine handed Dr. Jones the bandages when the stitches were complete.

"Okay." Dr. Jones said to herself after glancing at the patient's vital monitor. "Get Mrs. Roberts to recovery room 4 and a dose of EP. I'll be there to check on her after she wakes up." Georgie added, putting the scissors back down on the pan.

"You got it Doc." said Nurse Emily, covering the patient with a soft white blanket as Nurse Amye helped her on the other side. Dr. Jones, Dr. Robin and Patrick Drake, and Dr. Monica Quartermaine were scrubbing up after surgery.

"That was really intense Dr. Jones." said Patrick, soaking his hands in water and antibacterial soap. "I'm impressed. You did good." he finished.

"Thanks. I learned from the best." replied Georgie, lathering her hands with the soap. Patrick smirked and his wife noticed.

"She meant ME, Dr. Drake." said Robin, reaching for a few paper towels on the right side of her husband. "Stop flurting with my cousin, she's taken." Robin finished hostily, as she coldly looked at Patrick.

"Wh- I wasn't flirting with her. I simply complimented an intern doctor." Patrick defended, rinsing his hands off. Georgie finished disinfecting hers and shut off the long faucet.

"No, complimenting her would be 'great job' and then end it! You were hiting on my cousin." Robin implied angrily, then tossed the paper towel in a nearby trashbin before walking away. Patrick watched her leave and shook his head in the negative. He dried off his hands using white Cottenelle paper.

"Is she okay?" asked Georgie, drying off her hands.

"She's fine. Her hormones just happen to cause her to be a jealous maniac." Patrick answered, removing the moisture from his fingers.

"She can't help it though. One of the joys of being pregnant." said Dr. Jones, as she threw the used paper towel away and exited the operating room.

"Tracy, sweetheart sit down the curtains are fine, its a lovely day outside. The room is fine." said Lila Quartermaine, while her eldest daughter was tampering with the white fabric covering the long window.

"I just wish you'd let me take you back home, where a nurse can take care of you there instead of this place." Tracy told her mother, turning around.

"I'm comfortable here dear. But thank you. I'll be home soon." Lila smiled, laying in the bed. "You can pamper me all you want after I get out of here." she lightly laughed. Tracy stretched the corner of her mouth and walked over to Lila's hospital bed.

"You can count on that." Tracy sat down beside her aged mother. "From now on Im going to try to be a better daughter to you. And less tempermental." she said.

"No. This was not your fault or Alan's. No one else's either. I did not have a heart attack because of your arguement, with your brother." Lila assured her daughter. "This ticker just isn't what it used to be." she added.

"I'm - I'm really sorry mother." Tracy chocked on a tear, then sniffled back. She was too tough of a woman to cry.

"For what my dear? I told you already, this wasn't your fault." Lila reminded her.

"I know." Tracy cleared her throat. "I mean for everything. Not being here for you when Daddy passed away last year. I've been gone for too long and I missed out on so much. My sons are angry with me. I wouldn't be suprised if you were ashamed of me too." she finished, looking back up at Lila.

"Never." Lila spoke. She put her wrinkled palm on top of Tracy's. "You're my child Tracy. When you get to be my age, and when your time comes, you'll still be my child. I've loved you from the moment you were placed in my arms. Nothing you do - will ever waver my love for you dear. Always know that. Your children," Lila paused to breathe. "your boys.. they love you regardless." she finished.

"Guess they have no choice." said Tracy, causing her mother to laugh in agreement. Their conversation continued, while a presence opened the door after knocking.

"Dillon," Lila smiled. Officer Quartermaine walked over to his grandmother's bedside.

"Hi grandma." he kissed her cheek, leaning down.

"Hi darling. Oh my grandson is even more handsom in that uniform." said Lila, looking from Dillon to Tracy and then back up at Dillon. He put the flowers on the nightstand beside her.

"How are you feeling today?" Dillon asked her.

"Alright sweetheart. I feel much better." Lila answered him. "Did you see," she thought. "Dr. Jones yet? She is such a beautiful young lady Dillon, you should ask her to come to dinner with you." she finished.

"She is beautiful isnt she? I brought Georgie with me over to your house for dinner before grandma remember? We had that uh, Cook made a big chicken feast for Monica and Alan's anniversary." said Dillon.

"Yes and Skye was there with her murdering boyfriend." said Tracy. Dillon looked over at his mother.

"Oh. Oh yes darling I remember." said Lila, sitting up. "Oh she looked so lovely. Georgie is such a wonderful girl for you Dillon." she finished, looking at him.

"I know." said Dillon behind a light smile. "I uh," he cleared his throat and searched for a seat beside his grandmother. "I'm really, really happy grandma." Dillon sat down. "Happier than I ever thought I could be after Melissa died. Georgie's," he stumbled to find the right word, playing with his thumb ring. "Georgie is amazing." he finished.

"Thats wonderful darling." said Lila. Tracy looked at her son. "If you two care about each other as much as I loved your grandfather, don't ever give up on the gift you both have been given." she advised.

"I wont." said Dillon, and held Lila's wrinkled hand. "And I do grandma," he continued. "I do love Georgie. Very much." he admitted outloud.

"Oh please." said Tracy, moving her head. "You cannot be serious Dillon." she added. He looked over at his mother when she said his name.

"I am serious. Georgie is the best thing that's ever happened to me in a long time. I love her." Dillon repeated.

"You're nieve!" Tracy said loudly. "You've only known that dishrag for a few months and you THINK you -" she continued, only to be cut off.

"Tracy!" Lila hushed her. "That's enough." she added.

"No, grandma its okay." Dillon said to Lila. "You know what, Mom you're right about one thing. I've only known Georgie for six months but that doesnt matter. Somehow along the time we've spent getting to know each other, I fell in love with her. Its the kind of person Georgie is and the way she makes me feel when I'm with her or even thinking about her when I'm not. Wanting to be with her just to hear her laugh and and," he studdard. "the sound of her voice." He let go of Lila's hand. "You were in and out of my life for twenty four years. You still have no idea who I am. Georgie hated my guts the minute we met, and oddly enough she was still willing to get to know me. And Im not, NOT gonna sit here and let you bad mouth that amazing woman who became someone I love more than my own life!" he raised his voice louder than Tracy's. "I keep trying to figure out how to be close with you again Mom but it's not worth it anymore! I'm done. I'm finished." Dillon said, leaving his grandmother and birth mother in silence. He kissed Lila on the cheek, wished her well and soon found the door. Tracy exhaled.

"Tracy," Lila began. Tracy removed her glossy eyes from the door and over to her mother. "If there was any advice I ever gave you that you didn't take, please listen to me know."

"I am." said Tracy.

"Don't push your son away. As much as your both angry with each other for whatever reason, fix this now before it's too late." Lila advised her daughter once more.

Dr. Jones finished checking on her patients, including Mrs. Roberts and met Amye and Epiphany at the nurses station near the lobby.

"Mr. Lopez Fitzgerald needs a spongebath. Room 112. He will be flirtatious, so be professional. Do not be tempted by his good looks or charm and makeout with him." Epiphany said to Nurse Amye, looking at Dr. Jones as she spoke the last statement. Georgie heared her and lightly smiled as she realised what her boss was referring too. Amye took the folder from Epiphany.

"No problem." she said. Amye exited from behind the couner and tended to the patient. Georgie signed a release form and casually looked up from the paper.

"Hey." she smiled at a familar face.

"Hi." he smiled back, approaching her.

"What brings you to this neck of the hospital?" she joked, putting a pen in her pocket.

"I'm off duty for about an hour. Wanted to come by and visit my two favorite women." said Dillon.

"And how is your grandmother? I was hopping Amye took care of her for me the other day." Georgie asked.

"Better. Monica said she'd probably get to go home tomorrow." Dillon answered, placing his arms on the black counertop as he rested them there.

"That's good." Dr. Jones replied.

"So are you working late again tonight?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm filling in for Elizabeth actually, and I'll get off by 4 this time." Georgie answered him, resting her own arms on the surface and meeting his face.

"What a coincidence. I'll be done early today too." said Dillon. Georgie raised her eyebrows in delight. "Wanna do something later?" he asked.

"I would love to, but I promised Maxie I'd watch the twins for her tonight while her and Jesse go out to dinner." Georgie declined. "It's their five year anniversary." she finished.

"Oh." Dillon exhaled.

"Im sure she wont mind if.. the babysitter had a boy over." Dr. Jones noted, slipping her fingers inside Dillon's hand.

"Yeah? What time should the boy sneek in?" Dillon asked, referring to hisself and holding her danty fingers with his. Georgie leaned closer to him.

"Five thirty. After the parents leave." Georgie told him.

"I'll be there." said Dillon, wanting to kiss her. He moved in position, only failed when Georgie moved away to answer Epiphany.

"After your done smootching with your boyfriend, your wanted in the OR." said Epiphany.

"Okay." Georgie agreed. "Sorry Stud Bucket," she turned her head back at Officer Quartermaine. "gotta go." she finished.

"Damn." said Dillon, causing his girlfriend of seven months to smile.

"See you at five thirty?" Dr. Jones reminded him, her arms still folded on the couner while Dillon held her fingers.

"You bet." Dillon said, moving in for lip landing. Georgie softly returned his kiss and then pulled away teasing Dillon when he yearned for one more.

Maxie and Jesse kissed their daughters goodbye and warned them to behave for Georgie. The twins promised they will and hugged their parents back. Erica and Grace weren't too much trouble for other babysitters. They just liked it more when Aunt Georgie stayed home with them instead. She was their godmother and favorite person in the entire world. Cinderella was nothing compared to their aunt Georgie. They loved her even more when she brought Dillon to visit as well. It didn't take long for the fraternal twins to grow attached to their aunt's boyfriend after she introduced him the very first time. Each visit, Dillon became more comfortable and as if he were their uncle. He was the only one of Georgie's boyfriends the girls actually liked and approved of. Georgie grew jealous when she was no longer the best at hide and seek with them. She still had points for the best brownies. Once everyone's food was digested it was back to playtime again outside in the backyard.

"Okay little Ben Roethlisberger you ready?" Dillon asked Erica before he threw her the football. Erica stood behind her aunt, waiting for the pass.

"Ready!" four year old Erica replied. There was a countdown and Dillon lightly threw his young friend the football. Erica kept her blue eyes focused and soon caught the ball. Gracie on the opposite team ran towards her older twin sister.

"Good catch go!" said Dillon from the other end of the backyard. Erica ran as fast as her small legs could take her to their fieldgoal while Grace ran faster than Georgie.

"Get her Graceland!" Georgie shouted from behind a smile. Erica ran passed the invisible line, scoring major points in the game.

"Touchdown...Steelers!" Dillon triumphed, his muscle arms reached in the air. Erica jumped up and down in victory.

"Thats not fair.. she cheated.." Grace pouted. Georgie and Dillon met up with the rest of the little football players.

"No I didn't Gracie you too slow." said Erica.

"No I'm not!" Grace defended, pushing her twin sister.

"Hey hey! Stop it Gracie its just a game." said Georgie, putting her arms in between the fighting sisters.

"Yeah, take a chill pill munchkin we're just trying to have some fun." said Dillon.

"C'mon Gracie it's our turn to get the ball." Georgie told her youngest niece. "make sure you tackle Dillon this time." she added.

"Okay." the child excitedly smiled. The Steelers and the Little Giants got back into play. Erica yelled, "ready, set, go!" and threw the ball to her teammate Dillon. Georgie blocked Erica and the child giggled when her aunt began to tickle her intensly. Gracie ran quickly to Dillon and was determined to tackle him.

"Get him Gracie!" Georgie yelled to her blonde haired niece while witnessing.

"Run faster Uncle Dillon!" Erica giggled, as Georgie tickled her small sides and held the toddler in her lap. That was the first time one of them called Dillon uncle. There was too much fun being invovled for Georgie or Dillon to realise what Erica had said. They both still heared it. Grace latched onto Dillon's pants pockets and he fell down to the ground. Grace tripped over a rock hidden in the green grass and her knee landed hard onto Dillon's manhood, causing him to suirm.

"Yay!" Georgie cheered when she saw her niece tackle Dillon.

"Gotch you Uncle Dillon!" Gracie joyfully said, her small hand on his broad shoulder.

"G- good job honey." Dillon breathed through the sharp pain while he dropped the ball. Erica and Georgie joined them.

"Looks like you just lost to girls Quartermaine." Georgie gloated to her boyfriend, looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" Gracie asked him, now kneeling on the ground.

"Yeah.. Uncle Dillon just cant, get up." he answered her, trying to sit up. The twins helped him.

"What hurts tough guy?" asked Georgie while squating down. Dillon looked at her and exhaled slowly after the pain passed.

"My happy place." he said.

"Oh.." Georgie replied. "Aww honey.." she laughed. "I'm sure you can still use it." she finished, her hand behind his spikey haired head.

Playtime seemed so short when it was all fun and games. Bedtime was never fun. Not for anyone under the age of six. Gracie and Erica put on their pajamas after they washed their faces and brushed their teeth, and crawled into the bottom bunk bed to listen to the fairytale of Cinderella. Dillon had to narrate the story this time while Georgie layed down with the twins. The toddlers giggled whenever Dillon made silly voices of the characters in the book. All the while he read the Disney story to the girls, Georgie just gazed at him. She began to realise just how much she cares about him. Possibly even love him the way her father felt about her mother. And it terrified Georgie when she came to terms with the fact she had fallen in love with Dillon. More than she thought possible. Damn this breast cancer. It was truely the only thing holding her back from wanting to fall deeper.

**Chapter 16 -** _Scratch It Off_

There is always a time when a wish would be for the day to just end. Nothing seemed to go the way one would hope or want. Today was just that. For Georgie anyway. The night shift dragged on so badly she couldn't wait to leave. Thirteen whole hours on a Thursday was long enough. Her date with Dillon this afternoon was something she was looking forward to. She had no clue where they were going this time and the suspence was aching her. Georgie hated surprises. Sometimes. She closed her locker and picked up her purse from the bench and walked out of the womans' locker room with her friends.

"So what are you and Mr. Wonderful doing today?" Amye asked her best friend, while Dr. Jones, Dr. Robin Drake, Epiphany, and Nurse Elizabeth all entered the elevator.

"I have no idea," Georgie answered while pushing the button to take them all to the first floor. "Dillon won't tell me. He just said to be at his apartment after work." she finished.

"Exciting." Amye said. "I wish Chris would do something romantic for me besides light a few candles whenever we have sex." she finished.

"Lucky still has a few romantic tricks up his sleeve every now and - well, then. On ocassions when it's our anniversary." said Elizabeth, thinking outloud.

"Patrick too." Robin chinned in, holding a coat in her arms over her bulging pregnant belly.

"Enjoy this side of Dillon while you can honey," said Epiphany. The elevator stopped at it's destination. "because if your lucky, one day it'll all change once you're married." she advised Georgie.

"I don't think so." Dr. Jones disagreed, following Amye out next after the doors opened.

Dillon hung up the phone with someone that was going to be steering him and Georgie in the air, and answered a knock at his door.

"Hey." he smiled at her.

"Hi." she returned the expression and met his soft lips. Dillon left the door wide open and admired Dr. Jones in her pale blue jeans he liked on her and the white sleevless lace top she had on with it.

"You ready?" he asked her, entering his living room to fetch his car keys laying on the table.

"Yeah. Whoa wait we're leaving now? I thought you said the movie and my surprise wasn't going to be for another hour." said Georgie, standing in the door way.

"I only said that," Dillon lifted up a few papers on the end table that held his keys. "so you wouldn't take TWO hours to get ready." he told her.

"Fine. Next time I'll only wear sweatpants or just my bra and underwear whenever we go out." Georgie teased.

"Ou baby. Is that a promise?" Dillon asked on their way out of his apartment.

Officer Quartermaine pulled up to the orange cone and parked his car in the grass when White Sulpher Springs welcomed them.

"Don't peek Jones or you'll ruin this one time thing." said Dillon as he opened his door.

"I wont I swear. Hurry up! I can't keep them shut any longer." said Georgie, looking at her eyelids while still in the passenger's seat.

"Alright alright." Dillon chuckled at her excitement. "Gimmie your hand." he said, after opening her door. Georgie obliged and exited the blue car. Dillon waved his free hand up at the man on the hill to notify him they were there. He waved back and started up the hot air balloon. Dillon guided Dr. Jones further up the grass while her eyes were still closed and he paused when the spot was perfect.

"Can I open them now?" Georgie asked her boyfriend. He looked at her and smiled.

"Open them." Dillon answered. She stretched her lips excitedly and opened her brown eyes. Georgie inhaled in awe at the huge red and white hot air balloon a few feet away from them. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her pupils dialated as she starred at the giant ball above her.

"Oh my gosh.." Georgie exhaled and soon looked over at the guy who made this possible. _He remembered_. She talked in her head. "How'd you -" she tripped on words. "Dillon." Dr. Jones grinned happily at him.

"Wanna go for a ride Ledfoot?" He smiled back, his hand still holding hers.

"Y-Yeah. Yes!" Georgie studdard behind the same smile that produced dimples he loved so much. Dillon kept hold of Georgie's hand as she climbed first inside the basket of the balloon, while another man inside helped her as well. Georgie then helped her boyfriend meet her in the basket. Ropes were being untied once the couple was on board. The red and white hot air balloon soon lifted off of the ground. Georgie immediatly grabbed onto Dillon and hugged above his waist when the basket tilted from lift off. He held her protectively against him as they drifted further off land. Soon Port Charles appeared as a small painting and the people below became ants as the balloon carried the couple in the summer sky. Georgie eventually removed her eyes from glancing at the world below and looked up at Dillon. Her dark thin hair blew in the breeze and tickled Officer Quartermaine's stubbled chin.

"Thank you." she told him beneath another smile. "This is amazing Dillon. You, you're amazing." Georgie added, pressed against his body.

"You're welcome baby." Dillon replied, moving a piece of her hair out of Georgie's deep brown eyes. They quickly became lost in each other and Dillon leaned down to meet her smooth lips. The man steering them all in the air smiled at the young couple and brought his attention back at his job. Dillon popped the cork and poured them two glasses of champagne.

"What's the ocassion?" Georgie smirked as Dillon handed her a full glass.

"Why would there have to be?" Dillon returned a question, setting the bottle back down and in the picinic basket while still holding his glass in the other hand.

"Well we usually drink wine together. Just thought I was missing something." Dr. Jones clearified, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her pierced ears when the wind blew it in her eyes.

"Oh." said Dillon. "Well, the ocassion is.." he pondered quickly. "us."

"Us?" Georgie repeated.

"Mhm." Dillon chimned in his throat.

"Okay." Georgie grinned behind a small laugh.

"No no hear me out." said Officer Quartermaine.

"K." Dr. Jones listened.

"Come 'er." Dillon asked, taking Georgie's hand and she sank it in his palm as he gently pulled her into him, turning her petite body around so Georgie's back was resting against his built chest.

"See that street," Dillon pointed with his glass. "down there next to the open feild with bundles of hay?" he began. Georgie looked down and followed his direction.

"Yeah." she said, observing.

"That's where it happend." Dillon said. "Where we happened." he finished. Georgie turned her head and looked up at Dillon happily, then back down at the street they met on.

"Where I hated your guts." Georgie reminded him. Dillon smiled again at her joke. One of the reasons why he loves her so much.

"Exactly." Dillon remembered. There was a moment of silence - besides the birds chirping as the feathered animals soared by them - and Officer Quartermaine layed his hand on Georgie's hip hugging her slim waist, with his chin resting on her left shoulder. "That's when I found happiness again. Because of you." Dillon murmured in her ear solumly. The side of Georgie's lip stretched lightly and she closed her eyes when Dillon softly kissed her cheek. He loved her. Georgie knew it just by the way he held her in his arms as they continued to float above Port Charles in the hot air balloon. She loved him too. Neither one of them ever admitted it yet to the other. Only one of them allowed theirselfs to indulge in the feeling of being captivated. Georgie then opened her glossy eyes and placed her palm on top of Dillon's hand that held her flat stomach.

"So am I." she told him.

**CHAPTER 17 - **_Broken_

The water was hot enough to warm her body and soothe her tight muscles, but not too hot to burn her soft ivory skin. She hadn't been feeling well since yesturday or during the visit with Dr. Caparo at General Hospital. She had to take today off from the night shift. Epiphany insisted and Dillon practically ordered her to before she worked so much she'd make herself feel worse. The chemotherapy really hit Georgie now. Her appetite changed from eating more than she should and still can keep her fit figure, to hardly being able to eat at all when she should. Dillon worried about Georgie and went to visit his girlfriend everyday after work and every morning before his duty as Officer Quartermaine. Georgie felt spoiled by him and Dillon told her he enjoys to.

The chicken soup cooked in the hot water on the stove while Dillon searched in the cupboard for some salt. He left the PCPD station early tonight to take care of his girl, as Dillon liked to call her. Besides the unique nickname he gave her before they even started dating. Mac gave him no trouble. Dillon would have left anyway regardless of permission from anybody on the police force. He had something else more important to do than catch criminals. _She_ became more important to him. And Dillon realised this the harder he fell for Dr. Jones. Georgie turned off the shower faucet and reached for a towel hanging on the white wall on a hook beside the clear seashell shower curtain. She dried off her dark thin hair and nude wet slim body, then stepped her feet out of the bathtub, wrapping the baby blue cotton towel around her clean self. She found some downy fresh scented clothes and put them on.

Dillon noticed the noodles were fully cooked in the pot and he turned off the temperature on the stove.

"You're going to love this chicken noodle soup Ledfoot!" Dillon yelled from the kitchen after he realised Georgie was finished with her shower. "Grandma Lila's recepie. With my own ingredients added!" he continued.

"I'll take your word for it!" Georgie loudly answered back, peeking her head out of her bedroom door while dressed in Dillon's favorite tshirt and her drawstring pajama pants, as her voice echoed in the hallway for Dillon to hear.

"K. Bowls..bowls..are in the dishwasher." Dillon said to himself quietly, as he turned around in Georgie's kitchen and walked over to the cleaned plates, bowls, cups, and silverware hidden in the whirlpool dishwasher.

Dr. Jones finished drying her hair off with the towel and threw it in her bathroom hamper. She picked up her black conair brush and brought it to her scalp. The dark hair on her head had intensly thinned over the past few days. Georgie could feel it as she brushed the bristtles through her strands. She paused and looked at herself in the mirror. The woman starring back at her tilted her head down and gazed at the clumps of locks in the sink. She knew it would be only a matter of time before she found more again. Tonight was that nightmare. The brush met the belly of the sink and Georgie returned her tearfilled eyes back at her reflection in the mirror. Her body shook lightly as she broke down in soft but deep sobs.

Dillon poured the broth of chicken noodle soup into the white hand painted bowl and put the empty pot back on the stove. He brought the two bowls of steaming soup over to the table and set each of them down.

"Hey. How was your shower?" he asked Georgie when she entered the kitchen dressed in his red tshirt and her pajama pants. She wipped under both of her eyes when he wasn't looking.

"Good." Dr. Jones answered, her voice stiff from crying. Dillon put a spoon in her bowl and walked over to her standing by the fridge.

"Feeling any better yet baby?" he consoled, and met her cheek with his lips while Dillon's right hand held her hip.

"Just a little." Georgie lied. Hoping Dillon wouldn't notice she was crying a few minutes ago in the bathroom.

"Well worry no more Ledfoot because," Dillon wrapped his arms around her waist. "chicken noodle soup - is the best medicine." he finished. She stretched the corner of her mouth softly at him and Dillon looked back in her brown tearfilled eyes.

"What's wrong, you okay?" he lovingly asked her, while holding Dr. Jones in his masculine arms. Georgie quivered her chin and looked down, playing with the ends of Dillon's tshirt he had on. Georgie nodded.

"Yeah." she replied. Her voice tranquil.

"Really? You're a terrible liar Jones." Dillon said while still holding her petite body against him. She should have known by now she can't keep anything from him. Georgie sniffled and returned her eyes back up at her boyfriend. Dillon sensed by the tone of her voice and the gloss in her eyes that she had been crying earlier.

"I'm not really hungry anymore." she told him.

"Too bad. You're still eating Dr. Jones if I have to feed you this soup myself." Dillon scolded her. He then kissed her lips softly several times, and pulled out her chair. Georgie gazed at him sadly and walked over to the kitchen table meeting him there. She put her hand on the top of the chair.

"I can't." Dr. Jones just about whispered, looking at him. Dillon was more than sure now something made Georgie upset. He needed no guesses of just what that something was.

"Georgie you have to eat. I know you feel like crap from the chemo but you need to eat something baby so you don't get -" Officer Quartermaine began, only to be interrupted.

"I _can't_ Dillon." Georgie loudly refused, meeting his eyes behind her tearfilled ones.

"I know. Just try though okay? It will help I promise." said Dillon. Georgie felt more tears emerging from her eyes and she was too frustrated to fight them from falling onto her face. She dolefully starred at Dillon and then spoke, regreting her upcoming words.

"I think you should go." Georgie's voice cracked.

"Why?" Dillon asked.

"Dillon please just - just go." she broke down in tears. "I don't want to eat and I don't want you here anymore." she continued while the tears ran down her cheeks.

"You're lying again. Tell me what happened in the bathroom." said Dillon, still standing a foot in front of her.

"Nothing happened Dillon just go! Please!" Georgie said louder as she deeply cried, trying to catch her breath.

"No I'm not leaving until you tell me why you want me to go all of a sudden." Dillon calmly said.

"I don't want you here Dillon so please.. just leave!" she cried as she began to walk away from him.

"No, no." he said, grabbing her wrist and causing Georgie to turn her body back towards him. "Don't do this. Stop it." he added.

"Dillon let go of me!" Georgie cried. "Get out!" she continued to weep, not having the strength to fight out of his hands that held her wrists.

"Georgie tell me! Tell me what happened baby." said Officer Quartermaine as he held Dr. Jones and looked into her sadden eyes that released painful tears. Not because of his strength holding Georgie from trying to escape his grasp either. She continued to cry while looking at him. He waited, hoping she would confess.

"I lost more of my hair. It's in globs - in the sink." Georgie deeply cried. "I'm so ugly and I - I can't do this anymore! I can't take it anymore! I'm scared Dillon.. I'm - I'm so scared.."Georgie cried harder. Dillon put his hand on the side of her wet face and gently brushed his palm down her moistened cheek. He folded his lips, hating to see her like this. He brought her body to his tight chest and Georgie collapsed in his arms as she hysterically wept.

"I know baby." Dillon gently said, his chin resting on the top of Georgie's head as he softly brushed the back of her hair with his other hand. "I know. It's okay." he whispered, then kissed her temple. "I'm here. We're gonna get through this baby." Dillon soothed as Georgie continued to cry in his chest. He felt his own eyes swell up at the very thought of losing her and Dillon held Georgie tighter as they both stood in the kitchen.

Dr. Jones settled her sobs and released herself from her boyfriend's chest. She looked up at him with drentched brown eyes.

"Dillon please -" Georgie chocked on another tear. "please just go." she begged.

"No." Dillon refused, looking back at her with the same eyes.

"Dillon! Please just leave!" Georgie shouted behind her weepy voice.

"No, I'm not! I'm not leaving Georgie!" Dillon shouted back. "I love you. God damnit Georgie why can't you see that!" he strongly confessed. She continued to weep as he grabbed her shoulders once more. "I love you." Dillon repeated, looking into her deep brown eyes. Georgie wanted to just scream back 'I love you too' and kiss him as if they were Audrey and Humphrey in one of their favorite black and white films. This wasn't a movie. The reality was Georgie has breast cancer and she was scared to death of not only dying, but leaving him. What she was about to do made no sense to anyone who witnessed them falling for each other and every sense to Georgie.

"If you care about me as much as you just said then please Dillon," she breathed in between weeps. "please just leave me alone." she begged him once more. Dillon starred at her angrily and soon let go of her shoulders.

"Fine." he said. "If you change your mind you know where I'll be." Dillon finished. He then walked away from her and found Dr. Jones' front door to her apartment. Georgie jumped when the door slammed shut. She broke down in tears and slid down the bottom cupboard in the kitchen when she realised what she had done.

**Chapter 18 - Go To Her**

The coffee was strong. Two packets of sweet n low would not be able to help this java from tasting any better. Georgie dumped her cup out in the sink and turned off the coffee machine. She didn't even bother with the eggs already fried in the pan so she turned off her stove too. She was exhausted and did not know how she was going to survive eight hours at work today. Dillon and Mac would have a fit if they knew she was actually going to General Hospital this morning. She had to. Georgie needed to do something to keep Dillon off of her mind. She was lucky to even achieve four hours of sleep last night after he left. She hated herself for kicking him out of her apartment. Georgie wished she hadn't after seeing his leather jacket he left on the back of one of her kitchen chairs and almost bursting into tears again. She sniffled and returned to her bedroom to change out of Dillon's t-shirt. Snoopy yawned and followed her owner, hoping to get fed soon. 

Detective Jesse Baudry put his phone down and wandered over to Officer Quartermaine's desk.

"I need you to ask Kenny Parker some questions." said Jesse. Dillon just sat there looking down at a file of Manny Ruez, pretending to be investigating further while he kept thinking about his girl. Wondering how Georgie is and hoping she'd return his phone call messeges. "Hey, Quartermaine." Jesse repeated. Dillon soon returned from his reverie and looked up at his boss.

"Yeah?" Dillon asked. Lucky found his desk a few feet away and witnessed his best friend being interigated himself.

"I need you to take Kenny into interigation for questioning about the Stalker case." Jesse explained, holding a handcuffed teenager by the arm.

"Do it yourself man I'm busy." said Dillon, and looked back down at the papers.

"Excuse me?" asked Jesse. "I'm not asking a favor here Quartermaine I gave you an order." he added. Dillon looked back up.

"Yeah well last time I checked I didn't enroll in the united states army. There are eight other officers here to interigate Kenny, three who actually do their job and one who shouldn't be sitting here playing Big Boy Jesse's secretary or rookie slave!" Dillon loudly refused. "I'm busy sir." he finished, and returned his deep brown eyes to where they were before. Lucky waited for his boss's reaction.

"Take fifeteen at noon Dillon. You're one of our good cops and I'd like to keep it that way." said Jesse. "Lets go Parker." he added to Kenny, leading him by the arm to the room behind them. Dillon closed the folder and angrily tossed it aside then exhaled deeply, easing tension on the back of his neck with his big left hand.

"Dude what is with you today?" asked Lucky. "You've been acting like you - have PMS or something." he finished. Dillon looked over at his friend and coldly eyed Lucky at his comment.

"None of your business, alright man? It's - I had a rough night last night and I'm just a little pissed." said Dillon.

"Just a little? Its more than that. The hell happened?" asked Lucky, dropping his pen down on his desk. Dillon rested his other arm on top of his memo and brought his attention back over at his friend.

"Georgie and I had a fight last night." Dillon told Lucky. "She kicked me out of her apartment." he finished.

"What? Why?" Lucky asked, his eyebrows arched in disbelieve.

"I dont know Dude to be honest with you." Dillon put his hand down on his lap and off his neck. "Georgie's petrofied of dying and I dont blame her. For some, insane reason she keeps pushing me away when things hit rock bottom. I don't want her to feel like she can't open up to me and even allow herself to be with me." he finished.

"Do you love her?" Lucky asked his childhood friend. Dillon did not need to think twice about his feelings for Dr. Jones. He was certain for a long time.

"More than anything or anyone else in this entire world, yes. She knows I do I've told her." Dillon answered.

"Keep telling her. If you love Georgie that much Spike, keep showing her. Don't let her think for one second your backing down too." Lucky pointed strongly with his finger, speaking from his own experience with Elizabeth Webber. "Forget this shithole," Lucky picked up his mug. "forget - Jesse and Mac. Find Georgie and tell her how you feel about her. Again." he stood up. "I'm serious bro, chicks melt when we show our Casanova side. Lizzy can't keep her hands off me if I light a few candles when were alone." Lucky finished, leaving his desk. Dillon thought about Lucky's advice and knew he couldn't let Georgie think she was getting out of this relationship so easy. Cancer or no cancer, he loved her and still wanted to be with her. He just needed to figure out a way for Georgie to realise it too. Dillon had a huntch she was on her way to work right about now. She was stubborn and never liked to listen much when she neeed to. He sat for a minute, pondering. Then opened a drawer at his desk and picked up his keys to the police car, hoping this plan would work.

Chapter 19 - _Call Him_

Her fingertips slowly swurved along the rim of the black mug while her mind was lost elsewhere, as she stared at the handle on the drawer filled with spoons, knives, and forks, sitting in her older sister's kitchen. She hated feeling this way. So empty and lonely since Dillon left her apartment last night. It was her own fault. Georgie hated herself even more for not telling him before Dillon stormed out that she does love him too. Regreting what she did, Georgie wipped under her eyes and walked over to the sink. The coffee she tried to drink again was cold from sitting so long and she dumped it down the drain.

"Ugh." Maxie exhaled, entering the kitchen. "Now I have the itchies." she said, heading towards the sink.

"Are they still scratching?" Georgie asked, setting the mug down.

"No. I told them to try not to and the calamine lotion will take the itchiness away." Maxie answered, washing her hands.

"My poor twiners." said Georgie, leaning her waist on the side of the couner. "Chicken Pox suck." she added while folding her arms.

"I'll second that." said Maxie, turning off the faucet and reaching for a dishtowel on the nob of a cupboard. "Hey remember when you had them and Mom put me in the bathtub with you so I'd get them too?" she added, while drying off her hands and looking at Georgie.

"No." Georgie answered seconds later.

"Hm." Maxie said in her throat, remembering her sister was just two years old at the time. "Well I did get them the next day. Gosh they're so itchy."

"Make sure the girls keep on long sleeves and pants at night. It will help dry out the pox." said Georgie.

"I know Dr. Jones." said Maxie, putting the towel back. "Are you this protective over Dillon too?" she smirked. "Being so dominering." she finished. Georgie deeply sighed.

"I was." She answered. "Dillon liked having his own personal nurse." she formed a smile. Maxie slowly shook her head in the negative.

"What?" asked Dr. Jones. Maxie turned the faucet back on and grabbed a wash cloth.

"I don't get you sometimes Georgie. You," she paused and squirted dishsoap into the washcloth. "You're so complicated. Especially when it comes to relationships." she finished.

"Oh and you're the expert?" Georgie defended.

"No but I don't bail just because things aren't going the way I want them to." Maxie washed a dish. "Honey you finaly find this great guy and, you're totally throwing everything away just because you're scared." she continued.

"And if you were in my shoes Maxie you would have done the exact same thing." said Georgie, watching her sister remove the yolk from egg off of the plate.

"No I wouldn't of." Maxie disagreed. "Georgie if I had cancer I would continue to count my blessings that I still have my husband and kids to fight for. Yeah I would be scared. That's normal." Maxie looked up at her sister. "Pushing Jesse and my girls away because I'm terrified would be cowardly, and that I'm giving up. I'm not that person. Neither are you." she finished. Georgie looked back at her sister, listening to her words. Maxie then returned her head down at the dishes and continued to wash them. Georgie eyed the bubbles.

"I love Dillon." Georgie confessed, looking at the suds.

"Does he know?" Maxie asked, rinsing off the plate.

"No." Georgie answered, doleful.

"You need to tell him." said Maxie, picking up the next dish. Georgie removed her eyes from the sink and spoke up again.

"I've wanted to so many times. Whenever I had the chance, I'd stop myself." Georgie said, her arms still folded.

"Georgie," Maxie paused and rinsed the plate. "call Dillon and tell him you love him. Stop holding back for no reason." she finished. Georgie unfolded her arms.

"I need to get to work." she said, leaving the couner. "Tell the twins I love them and I'll try to come by later when they're feeling better." she continued, grabbing her coat off the back of the kitchen chair.

"I will. Remember what I said about Dillon." said Maxie, putting the plate on the other side of the sink. Georgie buttoned her dark brown coat.

"Bye Maxie." she said, fastening the next one while leaving the kitchen.

One whole hour passed since she stepped foot in General Hospital. Something was bothering Dr. Jones. Her fellow doctors saw it, the nurses, and even the patients could see the deep sadness in Georgie's eyes. Wether she wanted to admit it to anyone or herself, she missed Dillon. One night apart and she felt empty. Having cancer did not hurt as much as this. Missing someone hurt like hell.

"Okay.." said Dr. Jones, wrapping the young girl's leg back up with bandages. "Looks like it's healing nicely." she finished.

"Good. I better be able to play soccer soon before the season is over." said ten year old Megan.

"You'll be back out on that field by mid October." Dr. Jones implied, covering the child with a blanket. "Stay off your leg for the next six weeks and we'll see what happens." she finished.

"Is there any more chocolate pudding?" asked Megan, looking up at the doctor who was writing information down on a clipboard for the nurses.

"I dont know. I'll check it out for you. If not, I'll sneek you some homeade chocolate creme pie." Georgie answered, her eyes enlarging and causing Megan to giggle.

"Okay." the child smiled. Dr. Jones soon left Pediatrics and headed for the next floor. She stood in the elevator and starred into nothing. Her thoughts were tangled in Officer Quartermaine once again. Wondering what he's doing and hoping he's not risking his life to play hero. The last thing she wanted to do was have to operate on him to save his life. The elevator stopped and automaticaly opened its doors as Dr. Jones sluggishly exited out.

"Where have you been?" Epiphany strongly asked when she saw Georgie approaching her way over to the front desk.

"Taking care of the sick and wounded.." Georgie answered sarcasticly, putting the folder she carried down on the surface.

"Don't get smart. I've been paging you for the past twenty minutes." said Epiphany, signing her name on a sheet of paper for documentation.

"Oh wow. Whose are these?" Dr. Jones asked, admirring a large boque of red roses in a fancy white vase.

"Yours." Epiphany said, a small smile forming on her dark face.

"Epiphany.. you shouldn't have." Georgie joked. She leaned to meet the petals with her nose and breathed in the sweet aroma of the blood red flowers.

"Aww those are so pretty. Who are they for?" asked Amye, coming up behind Robin and Epiphany.

"Georgie." Robin answered, putting her pen back inside her pocket. "And I bet they're from a certain someone." she added. Dr. Jones played with a rose petal and saw her name on an envelope. She knew who could have possibly sent them and the corner of her lip stretched slightly. Georgie picked up the envelope and opened it, pulling out a note. Recognizing his handwriting, she read it to herself silently.

Georgie,

Remember that inevitable feeling? THIS is it. We can't hide from it wether we want to or not. You're my guilty pleasure Ledfoot. I love you. Nothing else matters.

Always,

Dillon

Georgie immediatly smiled and then put the note back inside the envelope. Her friends witnessed the change of a positive expression on her face.

"Georgie," Epiphany began. "get the hell out of here and go get your man." she advised.

"Yes. Now." said Robin, agreeing with the head nurse. Georgie looked at them and was silent. She tucked a piece of her thin hair behind her ear and moistened her lips.

"I dunno." Dr. Jones said. "I was really harsh with Dillon last night and -" she continued.

"What do you mean you dont know?" Amye interrupted her friend from making an excuse. "Forget this stupid fight and tell Dillon you love him. He's obviously in love with you too Georgie." she finished.

"Don't let this one get away." Robin chimmed in. Georgie looked over at the three dozen red roses and knew she couldn't be away from Dillon any longer. She wanted to be with him. She loves him and she could not deny her feelings anymore. There was just no point. She didn't need to be scared. Dillon proved to her last night she had no reason to be. Georgie took off the stethascope that was around behind her neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said to her co-workers and put the stethascope on the couner.

"You're leaving already huh?" Robin grinned.

"You bet." Georgie answered. "I think it's time I - indulge myself with my boyfriend." she smiled, walking away and heading towards the elevator.

Chapter 19 - Indulgence (NC 17) 

Georgie just about broke nearly three laws as she drove slightly over the speed limit. She then slowed her car down when she found the Port Charles Police Department and parked her vehicle in the nearest open spot in front of the building. They were definatly busy today. She walked passed the clerck and searched for Dillon with her eyes among the twenty other officers and criminals that were being brought in. She walked further and by Lucky's desk, her eyes scanning over to the right where her boyfriend would be. Georgie heared a man whistle seductivly at her.

"Sit down Hayes!" Lucky loudly said to the green eyed fugitive making the noise, pushing him to fall on the seat of the chair.

"Dad!" Georgie shouted over the ringing of phones and combution in the police station. She scurried over to her step-father. "Have you seen Dillon? I really need to talk to him." she asked.

"Georgie what are you doing here? You should be home resting sweetheart." said Mac.

"No, Dad I'm fine! I'm fine." Georgie defended. "Where's Dillon?" she repeated. Twenty four years old and she still defies him.

Mac sighed in fury.

"I sent him home. He hasn't been himself and he's no use for me here today." he answered.

"K." said Georgie, walking away from her father.

"Georgie wait, Georgie!" Mac shouted. She turned around. "Get some rest please." he advised.

"I will." Georgie promised, then quickly went to the door.

A cold beer would feel really good right now. A beer and some black and white film with no romance involved sounded great. Dillon went to his kitchen and opened the nearly empty refrigerator for a bottle of Samuel Adams alcohol. The shelves inside the cold box were bare. Nothing but beer and soda on the top shelf, and some lunch meat in the bottom drawer. Georgie usually reminded him he can't live off of frozen pizza, yogurt, beer and cheetos and to go grocery shopping once or twice every two weeks. She would fill his kitchen with food not on the very bottom of the food group pyramid. Like him, the cupboards seemed empty. He hoped Georgie recieved the flowers and note he wrote and come to her sences. Behind her beautiful brown eyes and dimple in her cheeks when she smiled was a smart, funny, caring, strong woman he easily fell in love with and it was only a matter of time before she realises just how much he truely loves her. Dillon knew she loved him too. Just by the way she'd return his kisses and the comfort he felt whenever she played with the small hairs on the back of his neck. He just needed to hear Georgie say it.

Officer Quartermaine turned on the TV with his free hand and sat down on the couch. He opened the beer bottle and took a long sip. He then burped and picked up the television remote, flickering through channels. A few loud knocks on his front door synced together with a slamming car door in the black and white movie. Dillon put his beer down - on a coaster - and walked to the front of his two bedroom apartment. He opened the door and there she stood. Their eyes met. Both heartbroken and full of desire at the same time.

"Hi." Georgie broke the silence between them, her voice suttle.

"Hi." Dillon replied the same way, his hand on the side of the opened door.

"Can I come in?" she asked nervously, while playing with her purse strap held at her midwaist. Dillon looked down at the floor for a mere five seconds.

"You're not gonna yell at me again are you?" he asked, moving the toe part of his shoes over a mark on the hall floor.

"No." Georgie smiled lightly. "I promise." she finished. He looked up at her.

"C'mon in." Dillon gently said with a motion of his head, signaling Dr. Jones to enter the apartment.

"How uh," Officer Quartermaine cleared his throat as he closed the door behind them. "How are you feeling? Any better today?" he asked, helping Georgie take off her coat.

"Thanks." she said, pulling her arms out. "Um. Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Georgie replied, moving a piece of hair away from her face. "Just exhausted." she turned all the way around to face Dillon. He put her coat on the back of the couch.

"You went to work I take it." said Dillon, sliding his hands inside his jean pockets.

"I had to. I got your surprise." she smiled. "Thank you. The flowers were beautiful."

"So are you." said Dillon. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I miss you G." he said.

"I miss you too." Georgie replied. "I really," she paused and looked at him. "I really didn't know what to do with myself after you left last light." she said, then lightly chortled as if she were going to laugh but wouldn't when she looked down at her hands, twisting a ring on her middle finger. "I was stupid to go to work and actually think it'd help keep me from thinking about you." she continued. Georgie brought her deep brown saucers back up at her boyfriend. "I was stupid to make you leave last night." she finished.

"I only left 'cause you wanted me to." Dillon said. Georgie walked closer until she was nose and nose with him.

"I lied Dillon." she told him. "I never wanted you to leave. That was the old, scared, messed up Georgie. She's gone." Georgie looked down and took his hand. Dillon returned her light squeeze and she looked up at him again. "I love you." Georgie finaly confessed. "I love you so much that its made me terrified. You're my guilty pleasure." she smirked, causing Dillon to do the same.

"It's about time Ledfoot." Dillon teased. Georgie chuckled. They stood in the living room behind the couch, still searching each other's faces with the same deep brown eyes and hesitating to get closer. Georgie let go of his hand and placed both of hers on the side of Dillon's shaven cheeks, meeting his soft lips. Their kiss was short but sensual and they gazed at one another once more, smiling. Dillon leaned into her this time and placed his lips on hers, kissing her gently.

The motion immediatly grew more passionate and their kiss lingered deeply as Officer Quartermaine's hands cupped Dr. Jones' soft cheeks inside his palms. Somehow Georgie managed to break free from his inviting lips and she slowly raised her thin arms up in the air. Dillon looked at her and read her face like a book. He knew what she wanted him to do. He stretched the corner of his mouth and smiled back at the dimples embedded in Dr. Jones's cheeks. Dillon found the bottom of Georgie's baby blue blouse and began to pull the shirt over her head, allowing the garmet to fall onto the carpet. They kissed again and Dillon then raised his muscles in the air for Georgie to remove his white tshirt. It was soon discarded and joined Georgie's on the floor.

Passion and desire ignited as the couple continued to devour each other in a mouthful of captivating kisses. Georgie wrapped her arms around behind Dillon's neck, playing with the small hairs with her fingers as she deeply told his lips just how much she loves and missed him. Dillon held her petite back with one arm while the other swam under her legs and lifted Georgie off the floor. He continued to ravish her smooth lips tenderly as he carried Georgie down the hall and to his bedroom. Dillon gently placed Georgie on the matress and massaged her tongue with his in the dark cave of their mouths. He soon found her neck and tasted her soft skin while he layed on top of her. Georgie's heart began to race as she felt Dillon's lips dance down her neck and to her chest. He kissed her collarbone and dragged his mouth further, stopping at Georgie's bra. Dillon put his hand on the side of her ribs and dropped his lips on the curve of her large right breast, kissing it softly then favoring her left. Georgie moved and Dillon eased his weight off of her thin body. She smiled at him and was soon the one on top. Georgie had her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed Dillon to lay down as she sat on his lap with her legs straddled, one on each side of his body. He layed on the matress and looked up at Georgie.

"You're beautiful." Dillon reminded her. "You know that?" he added, his hand on her left thigh.

"I do now." Georgie answered, sitting on Dillon's lap in just her bra and jean pants. Dillon returned a smile and sat up to kiss Georgie's lips. They broke free and she began to unhook her black lacey bra. In a matter of seconds it was tossed onto the floor and Georgie leaned down to kiss her boyfriend. They took turns undressing each other while a collection of clothes made a pile on the bedroom floor. What they were about to experience together was not their first time in their relationship.

The last time they even went all the way was on their fifth date. Only tonight, right now, was different from before. Being in love made it better and oddly more meaningful. His heartbeat increased with hers. His breath unsteady. His body temperature changing and he began to sweat, while entering Georgie further.

"Dillon.." she exhaled his name eroticly and with sheer delight as Dillon devoured her neck using his lips while their naked bodies collided underneath the sheets. Enjoying the feeling of him inside her, Georgie took control and was now looking down at Dillon. Their brown eyes met and both of them smiled. Georgie leaned forward and deeply kissed Dillon before sitting back up on top of him. She arched her back and began to breath unsteadily while glidding her hips back and forth. Dillon helped her, holding Georgie's thin waist with both of his hands. Soft moans of pure delight occured as they continued to syncronize this way. Her heart rate increased. Her breathing escaped and Dillon noticed his girlfriend slowing down. He kept hold of her waist and gently pulled Georgie down on top of his body. She obliged and layed her head on the pillow while looking up at her boyfriend above her. Dillon leaned forward and found her lips. She kissed him back while he began to re-enter her lower body.

Their fingers laced together as they continued to share their souls. Dillon went from her neck and kissed her chin while Georgie softly moaned, arching her back again as he generated gentle thrusts in and out of her. Georgie slithered her hands out of Dillon's and found his shoulder blades.

"Am I - hurting you baby?" Dillon asked in a heavy whisper. His manhood deeply ryhming inside her.

"N-no." Georgie let out the same tone. "I'm - I'm fine." she whispered back.

"K." he said, barely audioable and continued his duty. Soon they both felt an amazing sensation of pure happiness and exploded together in a flood of ecstacy. Dillon grunted and eventually collapsed while Georgie held him on top of her, both trying to catch their breaths.

The night progressed on and the two layed closely together in Dillon's bed. Georgie rested her head on Dillon's built chest and he held her securely against him and safe in his arms. Georgie's eyelids became heavy and she fought so hard to keep them open. Dillon's were already shut as he softly ran his fingers through her thin hair.

"I love you Quartermaine." Georgie lazily whispered, her eyes now closed and her right arm drapped over Dillon's abdomen.

"I love you too." Dillon replied back . His eyes closed and he leaned down, leaving a kiss on Georgie's forehead.

_Author's Note: MORE TO COME ASAP!! I will be putting the REST of the story chapters all in this section from now on since I only have 2 more documents left of my account. I need to save those two document files for the sequel of Lost Without Each Other. Please send me a messege asking to let you know when I have updated this story if you dont have me saved as a favorite author or something and I will definatly let you know when I have updated Along The Broken Road. Thanks for reading! And your comments! Please feel free to check out my very own fanfiction site Heart and Soul where I host all of my work first and then I post spoilers for each story. The link is in my profile at the very bottom._


	11. Chapter 21: Love and Fear

**A/N:** please scroll way down for the next chapters! smile And thanks for all of your sweet comments!

**Chapter 12 - **_Morning After_

The constant beeping of the annoying alarm clock buzzing next to his bed echoed in Dillon's ears while he deeply slept on his stomach. Spending much of his time with Georgie last night had him worn out. 6:15 in the morning came way too soon. The buzzing continued and Dillon finally awoke from his comatic deep sleep. He grunted angrily and hit the button on the digital clock. Officer Quartermaine sluggishly exited his bed, put on his comfortable pants over his boxers and found the bathroom.

Georgie yawned as she walked to the kitchen in her pajamas, heading towards the coffee machine. She was awake, but her eyelids seemed to have gained a few pounds and mistaken the ice tea mix container for the foldgers coffee. She dumped contents of the ice tea mix into the coffee filter by mistake and soon realised her mishap. She sighed frustrated.

"Great." she said, taking out the coffee filter. "Now I'll be having Lemon Gourmet."

Dillon cracked open an egg and let the insides fall onto the frying pan. He thought about calling her while his breakfast was cooking. There had to have been a reason why she gave him her number. If she didn't like him in return she wouldn't have had invited Dillon into her apartment for a night cap. Maybe Georgie was busy getting ready to go to the hospital and now might not be the best time. Dillon flipped the egg over to cook on its other side. Maybe during lunch when they're both on break would be better. Or so his mind wondered.

Dr. Jones poured herself a cup of French Vanilla coffee while the bread in the toaster was heating up. She lightly blew into the small mug to keep from burning her tongue. The phone didn't ring. It was too early for him to call. He's probably getting ready for work and it's just not the best time for him to call. Georgie thought to herself, after putting the coffee cup to her lips. Before she could think of any other scenarios of when Dillon would call her the toast popped up. Georgie set her hot drink down and rescued the burned bread out of the toaster.

Seven thirty in the morning met Port Charles, New York. Dillon ran out of coffee at his apartment and decided to meet up with Lucky at Kelly's before they both had to start their day at PCPD.

"Pass the ketchup man would ya?" Lucky asked his friend from across the table, while sticking his fork in scrammbled eggs.

Didn't you stuff your face enough at home?" Dillon joked, handing Officer Spencer the bottle of Heinz ketchup.

"No. My wife isn't exactly the best cook." Lucky answered, taking it from him.

"Pretending to like her food. One of the many secrets to a life long marriage." Officer Quartermaine theorized, ripping open a pack of sweet n' low sugar.

"Exactly." agreed Lucky, squirting the ketchup on the side of his eggs. "Remember that Spike when its your turn." he finished.

"Yeah, like I'm ever gonna be taking marriage advice from my best friend whose been married and divorced more than once." Dillon scoffed.

"Elizabeth and I, have a very unique relationship." Lucky defended before taking another bite.

"I know." said Dillon, putting his spoon down.

"So, what else happened with you and miss Dr. Jones last night besides playing tonssil hockey in the rain?" asked Lucky, dipping his food in the ketchup.

"Nothing really. We went back home and she uh," Dillon began. "she invited me into her place for awhile."

"Score." said Lucky, chewing his food.

"No no, bonus points." Dillon corrected. "I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't." Lucky swore. "I know you're not the one night stand type of guy." he continued, reaching for his coffee. "You went to college a virgin remember." he stated. Dillon was silent, and soon continued to tell his friend about last night.

"Anyway," Dillon hostily continued while looking at Lucky. He had to bring up the virgin memory. Dillon then folded his arms on the table and spoke. "We had a few drinks and started talking about - everything. When I was with Georgie last night, man, I don't think I ever laughed so much or had a great time out in practically forever." he admitted.

"Wow. And this coming from the same guy who last told me a few days ago that this date will probably be just another lowsy hook up." said Lucky.

"Eat your eggs." Dillon hushed him. "We have to _report to duty _in ten minutes." he finished, picking up his coffee cup.

"You seeing her again?" Lucky asked, collecting more scrammbled eggs with his fork. Dillon took a sip of java, procrastinating. He definatly wanted to if Georgie agreed.

"Maybe." Dillon answered, setting his cup back down.

Maxie just about had it. She felt as if she was losing her mind. Today was going to be another long never ending one. She wasn't going to have time to do laundry because one of the twins will probably be fighting or asking her to play tea party before dinner and after she comes home from work. Jesse promised he won't be home too late this time tonight, so her shoulders became less heavy. Maxie poured milk in her daughter Erica's cereal while the coffee was being made, eggs were cooking and toast was burning. Jesse came to the bread's rescue and popped it up from the toaster. A knock at their front door caught four year old Grace's attention and she put down her spoon while some milk dripped from her small chin.

"I'll get it!" Grace yelled and slid off her chair, running out the kitchen and towards the front door of their blue house.

"Look through the mailslide first Gracie!" her father yelled back, buttering four pieces of golden brown toast.

"Two hands pumpkin." said Maxie, instructing her other four year old daughter while handing the child a bowl of cheerios. The woman at their front door bent down to eye level with Grace through the mailslot on the lower middle part of the storm door.

"Hi Gracie, it's Aunt Georgie." Dr. Jones told the toddler.

"Hi Aunt Georgie!" Grace excitedly said back. "You come in." she added, reaching her little hand up to the doornob and turned it. The child soon found Georgie's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning." said Georgie, picking up her blond haired niece.

"G'mornin. You want some Cheerios?" Grace asked her, while playing with the ends of her aunt's darker hair.

"Umm.." Dr. Jones thought outloud. "Do you have Lucky Charms still?" she asked, as she carried her niece on her hip into the farther room.

"Yep. I'll get you some." Grace volunteered.

"Okay." said Georgie behind a smile. She kissed Grace's cheek and put her down on the tiled kitchen floor. Grace immediatly went to a lower cupboard.

"Good morning." Dr. Jones announced to her family. Jesse and Maxie replied the same comment.

"Aunt Georgieee!" Erica sang happily, running over to her only aunt.

"Hi sweetpea." Georgie smiled, and scooped her youngest niece up in her arms placing a kiss on the child's left cheek. Erica squeezed Georgie tightly with her small arms wrapped around behind her aunt's neck.

"You want to um," Erica swallowed, then breathed again. "You want to play tea party with me and Gracie and Mommy later?" she continued after they released from their hug.

"You know I'd love to honey, but I have to work late tonight. I'm sorry." Georgie regreted, holding Erica on her hip.

"Okay." Erica said disappointedly.

"I can have a tea party with you girls tomorrow though." Georgie promised, recognizing the sad look on her niece's face. "How's that sound?" she added.

"Good!" Erica happily said.

"K." Georgie smiled, and put her niece back down.

"So.." Maxie grinned at her baby sister from the couner while holding a plate of toast in her right hand. "How'd it go last night?" she finished.

"Ugh Maxie," Georgie rolled her eyes. "I just got here and already you're starting with that." she said, hanging her purse on the back of an empty chair.

"You knew she was going to ask you G the minute you stepped foot in this house." Jesse reminded, pouring two cups of coffee.

"True. Last night was," Georgie searched for words. "great." she said, then sat down in the empty chair next to Erica.

"Coffee?" Jesse asked his sister-in-law when he turned around.

"Just a little. Thanks." replied Georgie.

"Great?" Maxie repeated, setting the plate down in the middle of the kitchen table. "That's it?" she wondered.

"No." Georgie answered, her hand cupping the side of her face while her elbow rested on the table. "It was amazing." she smiled shyly, taking her hand back down on the surface.

"Good to hear. I told you it'd be worth it, giving Dillon a chance." said Maxie.

"What'd you do last night Aunt Georgie?" Erica looked up at her while chewing the cereal.

"I kissed a cute boy." Georgie answered, lowering her head at Erica's level and resting her forehead on the top of the child's.

"Ewww.." Erica and her twin sister said in unison, causing the adults in the room to crack another smile.

"Thats gross." announced Grace.

"Why? He was very cute." said Georgie to her nieces.

"So.." said Erica.

"I kiss Daddy." said Maxie, sitting down with them holding two cups of coffee in her hands. She knew how her sister made hers. French Vanilla creamer with two packets of Sweet N' Low sugar.

"Eww.." giggled Grace, looking up at her mother.

Time flew by in an instant. Jesse finished breakfast with his girls he liked to call them, and put his plate in the sink. He gave the twins each a kiss on the cheek and saved one for his wife of eight years.

"Bye." he kissed Maxie on her lips.

"Bye. Be careful." said Maxie when their kiss broke.

"I will Max. I'll be home after one." he promised.

"Okay." she said.

"Bye Georgie." Jesse said to Dr. Jones

"See ya later." she answered back.

"I'm not gonna have to pound Dillon's face in am I?" he asked her while putting on his uniform jacket.

"No, please dont." she giggled happily. "He was very sweet and I kinda like his face the way it is." she added.

"Alright I wont pick on him. Much." said Jesse, leaving the kitchen.

"Bye Daddy!" said the twins one after the other. Jesse yelled back a goodbye from the doorway.

Maxie helped Grace down off the chair, while Georgie helped Erica and the twin girls raced to the sink, putting their empty bowls where they were taught belonged. After the identical twins left the room to go upstairs and pick out clothes to wear at daycare, Maxie was ready to get the rest of the juice on her younger sister's date last night.

"Oh yeah." Maxie exhaled a slight laugh. "I'm sure you were both paying attention to the movie." she finished, with food tucked on the inside of her cheek.

"Some of it." Georgie grinned, holding her coffee cup. She'd need all of the caffene she can get today to help her stay awake and alert during the night shift. Not to mention her mind anticipating Dillon's call. Hoping he will. Georgie took another sip of her warm French Vanilla gourment drink before speaking again. "To tell you the truth Max, I never thought I'd have such a great time with him last night. Considering all of the other so called dates I've been on before." she said, taking a slice of toast left on the plate.

"Good. You're welcome." said Maxie, chewing her food. She then swallowed. "You probably wouldn't have went for Dillon if Jesse and I didn't give you a little push." she finished.

"Oh well pat yourself on the shoulder there." Georgie sarcasticly said, then smiled to let her big sister know she was only joking. Maxie patted herself on the shoulder and took a sip of coffee.

"Did he kiss you first?" Maxie woundered, as she put her cup back down on the tan kitchen table. Georgie was silent, remembering the cinematic moment of her lips touching Dillon's.

"Yeah." Georgie answered, another smile lighter than before crossed her face. She brought her brown eyes down to the coffee cup and slowly ran her thumb along the rim. "After he caught my fall when I tripped in the parking lot." she grinned.

"Oh jezz." said Maxie. "Cluts." she added.

"I know." Georgie agreed. "It was raining last night and I mean, pouring hard." she looked up at her sister. "I was shivering a little." she continued, taking the spoon out of her coffee cup. "Dillon definatly kept me warm."

"I bet." Maxie grinned, then wipped the toast crumbs off of her mouth and continued to listen to her sister's night with a police officer.

"We just starred at each other for awhile. Then he sorta, brushed the wet hair away from my face.. and I had my hand clentching his shirt." Georgie narrated, reliving it and glancing over at the time on the microwave. "He cupped my cheeks, and within seconds we kissed." She looked back at Maxie. "In the rain. Outside of the movie theater parking lot." Georgie finished, her face beaming with happiness already.

"So romantic." Maxie sighed with a soft smile, her arms folded on the end of the table. "I'm really glad you had a great time last night, you deserve it."

"Yeah. I just," Georgie paused. "I dont want to get my hopes up again. For another let down, or get too attached to Dillon that later we might - " she rambled, only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Don't do that." said Maxie. "Don't go doing what you always do.. whenever you even allow yourself to like a guy as great as Dillon. They don't come around to often." she said.

"I know. I just can't help it Max I'm - affraid of getting hurt again." said Georgie, then took a bit of toast.

"Tough crap sis. Deal with it. You think I never got hurt in past relationships before Jesse and I?" Maxie compared.

"No. But -" Georgie answered.

"Okay." said Maxie. "So just -"

"You were never cheated on or nearly beaten to death by any of your ex boyfriends either." Georgie interrupted her from speaking further.

"No I havent. And I wish you never did either. Believe me, I wanted to kill Brody with my own two hands for hitting you." said Maxie, emphasizing strongly. There was a pause. Georgie tried to block out the memory of her abusive exboyfriend. Maxie noticed. She regreted ever bringing his name up again. She then continued adivice to her baby sister. "Georgie just be happy, and let yourself be that way with Dillon. From what you've told me and how he obviously makes you feel, enjoy it. No matter what you think might happen between you two in the future." she finished, picking up her coffee cup. Georgie was quiet, knowing Maxie was completely right. She sipped more French Vanilla.

"You do like him right?" Maxie asked, then tasted her caffine. Dr. Jones chewed her food. She thought about her sister's question and was able to give an honest answer. She definatly had some kind of feeling towards Officer Quartermaine. The same guy she dispised for never allowing her to sleep after she came home from work, while he was making acessive noise unintendedly in his apartment above her. The exact same 'jerk' who gave her a speeding ticket. Although she knew she deserved it. She got to know this jerk. Especially last night. Something was there between them. When they talked at dinner and laughing at some joke one of them would make. The way Dillon held her close to him when she became cold in the movie theater. Opening doors for her. Pulling out her chair at the restuarant. The kiss they shared in the pouring rain which made her whole body tingle. Whatever it was, Georgie knew she saw the real Dillon Quartermaine that night. Not just the jerk who was doing his job when they first met.

"He's okay." Georgie answered her sister behind a soft stretch of her lips, taking another bite of toast

_Chapter 13 - __The Friends Episode_

Just a few more hours left of his long day and Dillon was happy he'd have a good reason to look forward of returning home. For the past few weeks he found himself feeling this way. All because of some girl he met under the most simple situation. Throughout each day he spent his time with Georgie when neither of them were working, Dillon realised to himself just how much he easily began to like Dr. Jones. It was the little things Georgie did or said and even her features that he grew to adore. The way she chewed her food when he took her out to eat or they'd share a meal at one of their apartments. The laugh she produces when something amuses her that makes her small nose slightly scrunch. How the contour of her petite body fit perfectly in his arms while sitting on the couch and watching a movie marathon. The sweet scent of her perfume and her Dove shampooed hair. Her dimples embedded on both sides of her cheeks when she smiles. Most of all how comfortable she makes him feel in the presence when their together. Thinking about her from time to time when they're not. Dillon did not doubt for a second he was obviously already falling in love with her too. It was just too soon for him to be completely sure, and he didn't want to wreck anything between them if Georgie found out his deep feelings just yet.

Dillon hated nights like this. Stuck at his desk and taking statements from eyewitnesses when he wanted to be out on the town with Lucky, where all of the bad guys come out to play. He figured he was currently on Mac's unofficial non fan list since Dillon has been seeing his daughter and crime fighting was no longer his duty tonight. However, that would be unfair and cruel of Comissioner Scorpio to deny Dillon of hunting down criminals just because he's involved with Georgie. She's an adult and has been for four years now. Dillon did get his adventure of capturing criminals with Lucky after all all night. Only at this hour, he wasn't needed outside of the station.

"Why don't you stop waisting our time and save your ass by telling us the truth." said Jesse, warning Ric Lansing who sat in the interigation room across the table from Mac.

"I did! And I already told you I'm innocent." Ric swore, handcuffed while raising his voice at the law inforcers.

"According to evidence Mr. Lansing and your unjustifiable alibi," Mac began, with strong emphasis in his words. "you could be facing a guilty charge." he finished.

"This is ridiculous," Ric shook his head and readjusted himself in the chair. "I'm not responsible for my brother's murder attempt."

"Oh c'mon Lansing, you even pulled the classic sting from a mob film." Dillon pointed out. "Hiring someone to do it so the blood isn't on your hands. But you slipped up and got sloppy, and now your caught." he leaned his back off the wall and walked with his arms folded.

"We have your phone records you made calls to every person who you spoke to the night before Sonny was almost killed." implied Jesse.

"And what do you know?" Dillon joked, standing in his last step. He put his hands down on the table and faced Ric. "Two of those calls were from your pal Trevor."

The two characters inside her television set were panicing and chasing a bus to rescue their friend's baby son still on board. Georgie had just come home an hour ago from her late night shift at the hospital, took her meds, and sat on the couch in her living room catching up on marathon episodes of Friends. She caught herself thinking about Dillon during commercial breaks and plenty of times at work. All the time at work to be exact. She knew it would happen the more they got to know each other and spend moments together. The feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Liking everything about him and the effect of happiness he had on her. Loving his imperfections. She hadn't felt this happy with anyone in a long time either. Georgie began to realise she'd find herself even missing him from time to time when they weren't flirting or teasing each other like two kids at a playground. Hearing his voice on the phone during every call seemed to help make those feelings of loneliness disappear. Snoopy rested her small furry head on her owner's lap while Chandler and Joey found Ben at Human Services. Another baby on the show in an adjacent crib looked similar to Ben.

"Please tell me you know which one is our baby." Chandler said to one of his best friends.

"Well that one has ducks on his tshirt and this one has clowns. And Ben was definatly wearing ducks." Joey answered."Okay." Chandler said, relieved.

"Or clowns." Joey added. "Wait ! This one is definatly Ben," he pointed to the infant. "remember he had that cute little mole by his mouth?"

"Hey Ben remember us? Okay the mole came off. What are we gonna do? What the hell are we gonna do?" Chandler asked his friend now."Uh, uh..we'll flip for it." Joey suggested quickly. "Ducks or clowns."

"Oh we're gonna flip for the baby?!" Chandler hostily asked.

"You got a better idea?!" Joey asked back in the same way.

"Alright call it in the air." Chandler said, taking a quarter out of his pocket.

"Heads." gambled Joey, as the coin was tossed in the air. Chandler caught it and flipped the quarter on his hand.

"Heads it is." revealed Chandler.

"Yesss!" Joey said in truimph, making two fists. "Phew." he exhaled loudly.

"We have to assign 'heads' to something!" Chandler reminded his not so bright friend.

"Oh right. Alright uh.." Joey thought outloud. "Ducks is heads because ducks, have heads." he concluded. There was a small pause and Chandler looked at him.

"What kind of scary ass clowns came to YOUR birthday?" Chandler strongly asked, causing the audience to laugh and Georgie doing the same. There were three rings until she found the black cordless phone hidden in the same living room.

"Hello." Georgie answered.

"Hello Ledfoot," a husky male voice replied. "What's your favorite scary movie?" he finished.

"You know you gave yourself away mister pranker with that opening line." said Georgie, recognizing who he really was.

"Damn. Well I only had fifteen seconds to think." Dillon said on the other end of the reciever, tossing a pen back inside a cup on his desk.

"Whatta you doing goofball?" Georgie lightly smiled while sitting next to Snoopy on the couch, her legs lounged down to almost the other end of the couch and her back resting against a pillow.

"Nothing." Dillon answered, leaning back on his chair. "Waiting to go home and leave this boring place." he finished.

"No crime fighting action tonight?" she asked, glimpsing the next scene of her favorite show.

"Nope." he replied, his hand behind his head.

"Poor you." she teased, crossing her ankles on the couch coushins.

"How was GH?" Dillon asked while he lounged in his chair with wheels.

"Long but okay I guess. I had my first major surgery today." Georgie told him proudly.

"Nice..Did the patient live?" he teased back.

"Yes. And if it weren't for my help Quartermaine you'd still have a bullet trapped inside your body." Georgie reminded him, playing with the ends of her hair as it wrapped around her finger.

"By the way thanks for that." said Dillon.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"What are you up to tonight?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Just sitting in my lovely loney apartment with hardly any food because of you," she answered. "and watching Friends." she finished.

"You and that damn show." Dillon joked.

"I know." Georgie agreed, petting Snoopy by her right side. The phone lines became quiet on each end. "So what are your plans after work tonight?" she asked him.

"Well I was hoping to spend the rest of the night with my girlfriend." said Dillon, taking his hand out from behind his head and still leaned back in the leather chair.

"Your girlfriend huh?" Georgie smirked, tracing the wrinkle in the couch with her fingertip. They never defined their relationship of over three weeks, until now.

"Yeah. I'm sure you know her. She's beautiful. And a pretty funny doctor. Smart but can't make a decent meal." said Dillon.

"Very true." Georgie acknowledged.

"I kind of miss her." Dillon confided. Both phone lines were silent again.

"I miss you too." Georgie told him.

"So I'll see you in about an hour, your place?" Dillon asked.

"It's a date." she confirmed. "And bring some food you owe me." she added.

"No problem. Bye." he smiled happily.

"Bye." Georgie replied back the same way and hung up the phone.

Two and a half hours swooped by, and Georgie welcomed her current boyfriend into her apartment. Normally they'd go out to the movies or have a few drinks at some club. Tonight was just one of those nights when all they wanted to do was stay home and relax together. The coffee table was covered in empty plates of Italian food, and two glasses of white wine stood next to napkins and the television remote control. Three DVD cases layed near Dillon's crossed feet covered in white cotton socks on the same table. Georgie found a comfortable place next to him with her head on his broad shoulder and her arm lazily drapped over his tight abdomen. He held her protectivly as they watched a classic film rented on DVD. Something was bothering Georgie. Dillon had a huntch something was on her mind and it caused her to be not herself. She'd usually talk about how great that scene was or lack there of. Discuss the best parts of the film so far and Dillon would tell her to be quiet or agree with what she said. Tonight she was just different. He needed to find out what was bothering her. Dillon felt Georgie's hand move up to his chest and stop in place to settle. He slowly ran his fingertips up and down her bare arm that was opposite his chest.

"You okay?" Dillon quietly asked while looking down at her. "You've been kinda quiet all night." he finished. Georgie kept her eyes on the TV screen, not paying any attention to the storyline. She then spoke.

"No." Georgie replied, barely audible. "I'm not. I'm not okay Dillon." she confided.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, looking at her brown hair while still gently dancing his fingers along her soft skin arm. Georgie slowly closed her eyes and fought the tensness in her throat. "C'mon G you can tell me anything." he said when she was silent. Georgie opened her deep brown eyes and made tiny circles on Dillon's chest with her fingertips.

"I'm sick." she tranquily said, her glossy brown eyes starring down at her boyfriend's chest as she softly made more tiny circles. There was a slight pause.

"You're sick." Dillon repeated, comprehending. "Okay. Do you need any like, Pepto Bismal or some -"

"No." she interrupted him. "No it's nothing like that." she raised her head off of his shoulder and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. He saw her deep browns becoming tearful. And it wasn't from the movie this time.

"It's serious isn't it." Dillon stated, as she removed herself from laying next to his body and sat up. She nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah." Georgie answered. "It's serious." she repeated him, playing with the hairtie on her left wrist.

"I'm listening." Dillon reminded her, his right hand on her lower back. Georgie's bottom lip quivered and she tucked it in. She inhaled air and released her bottom lip.

"I have breast cancer." she uttered, almost to a whisper. Dillon was now the silent one. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He then swallowed hard and spoke.

"H-How," he studdard. "How long have you known?" he asked, sitting up on the couch with his hand still resting on her lower back.

"Seven months." Georgie answered, then turned her head to meet Dillon. He softly brushed the hair away from her tearfilled eyes, signaling to her his support and comfort. "I was getting ready," she swallowed in her tense throat. "to go out with Maxie and Robin and my friend Amye from med school, to celebrate my victory at starting an internship at General Hospital." she looked down at their now joined hands. "After I got out of the shower I dried off and - felt this," she wipped her right cheek with her other hand. "this quarter sized lump in my left breast." her voice broke. Dillon was at a lose of words. He did not like to see her this way. Especially crying. He gently rubbed his thumb along the surface of her hand.

"Have you been taking any treatment for it? I know that usually slows down the cancer cells right?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Chemotherapy." she looked up at him. "I've been doing every single treatment possible."

"That's good. Thats good. You'll beat it, Georgie." said Dillon, still sweeping his thumb along her skin. "Lots of women do." he finished. She lowered her head slightly and allowed the tears to meet her cheekbones. She didn't have the energy to hold back anymore. Georgie brought her deep brown eyes back up at her boyfriend.

"My mom didn't." she murmured. "And I'm really, really scared that I'm going to end up just like her." Georgie broke down in tears.

"Hey, hey." Dillon moved closer to Georgie and delicatly touched the side of her wet face. "Stop. You're not going to Ledfoot. Alright?" he cupped her other cheek in his palm. "Look at me." he said when she turned away. She then obliged and returned her eyes at him. "You'll beat this thing." Dillon encouraged her. "And I'll be with you the rest of the way. We'll beat it together." he promised, holding both of Georgie's cheeks in his hands. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes behind a soft weep when he gently pressed his lips against her forehead. Dillon then placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and soon found her lips. Georgie sniffled, kissing him back.

Chapter 14 - The List 

No matter how many times she watched this movie with Dillon or even alone, she always managed to shed a tear at this particular scene in Titanic. Dillon found it to be sad and romantic as well, but at this point he couldn't feel remorse again for the two lovers after watching Rose promise Jack she'll never let go for the one hundred billionth time. He wasn't insesitive. Just able to play this entire movie in his head. Thanks to Georgie. He didn't mind watching this or any other chick flick she'd pick out during thier many movie dates. Just as long as he has his turn too.

"Jezz ledfoot you're like a bottomless pit." Dillon said, taking what was left of the popcorn inside the bag.

"Shh." Georgie silenced him while giving the JiffyPuff to Dillon. "I wanna hear this part. The medication makes me hungry." she whispered.

"You already know what they say to each other." Dillon whispered back, then welcomed the food in his mouth.

"I dont care. Sh." she nudged his arm with hers as they both sat closely together on the sofa. Before the next scene began with Rose now being rescued by a boat, the TV went out with the lamp. Georgie gasped.

"What the hell?" Dillon asked, chewing the rest of the popcorn.

"Are you sitting on the remote?" Georgie questioned her boyfriend, looking for it.

"No it's on the table." he answered her while putting a small throw pillow back down against the arm of the couch. Dr. Jones realised what might be the cause of loss of power and sighed angrily, finding her seat in the dark next to Dillon. "What's today?" she asked him.

"Uh.." he thought outloud. "Thursday. The twenty second. Why?" Dillon finished.

"I was supposed to pay my electric bill yesturday." Georgie remembered, her head falling back onto the top of the sofa as it was hugged by the softness of coushin.

"Oh. Sucks to be you." Dillon joked, reaching for his drink on the coffee table. Georgie picked her head up and looked at him.

"Its your fault Quartermaine." she told him. Dillon scoffed and swallowed the beverage.

"My fault?" he repeated, setting his glass back down. On a coster to avoid him facing a penalty from his neat freak girlfriend.

"Yes." she answered. "If you hadn't distracted me yesturday at work by visiting me during my lunch break, I would have remembered to write out that check."

"Thats typical. Blame the man." Dillon defended, flirting back.

"C'mon man and help me find some candles." Georgie said, getting up.

"Alright." said Dillon, taking his legs off of the middle table. "Where'd you stash them?" he added, following Georgie into the next room.

"Where I keep all of my drugs and wacky weed." she answered, walking down the small hall of white walls. Dillon smirked at her joke, walking behind her then wipped it off of his face.

"You don't really have any marijuanna in here do you Miss Jones?" Dillon asked sternly, while they searched for a flashlight in the closet. "Because I could arrest you for drug posession." he finished with his hands inside his front jean pockets, standing behind Georgie. She turned her head and gave him a serious look, however knowing he was only joking. Again.

"No you wont. Catch." Georgie said, tossing him a flashlight.

"How do you know that for sure?" Dillon caught it and turned it on.

"I just do." she answered, while he walked towards her and joined Dr. Jones in the dark closet.

"Mhm." Dillon believed her, agreeing in his throat.

"Besides, if you did arrest me I might enjoy it a little too much being handcuffed." Georgie confessed her kinky sin, snaking her arms around behind his neck.

"Really?" Dillon wondered outloud, his eyebrow raised slightly and his hands finding her perfectous hips while he still held the flashlight in the other.

"Really." She answered quietly, then teased his lips with hers. Georgie soon opened her mouth further and invited her boyfriend's tongue inside the cave to massage it with hers. Soft pecking noises were able to be heard by dust bunnies in the dark closet as the couple continued to frenchly kiss up against the closet wall. Dillon released her lips and tickled her jawline with his lips. Her heart raced for him as well as his bet faster for her. Georgie silently exhaled.

"Number three." She whispered behind a smirk.

"What?" Dillon whispered back against her skin, and then looked at the siloheutte of Georgie's face. She knew he had to have been confused as to why she would whisper out a number and not his name this time.

"I was just thinking about this list I made up months ago. All the things I want to do before I die. And us, here, like this is my number three." She quickly kissed Dillon before speaking again. "To do something spontaneous during a blackout." Georgie finished.

"Interesting." said Dillon. She smiled. "What about number one and two and .. however many more -" he added.

"Five." she said, answering his question. Dillon nodded.

"You know I dont like to hear you talking about dying Ledfoot." said Dillon, holding her waist and then bringing his eyes back at her face.

"I know. But it's just my to-do list." Georgie crossed her left wrist over her right, with her arms hidden behind Dillon's neck. "Ride in a hotair balloon..kiss in the rain..maybe get a tatoo, get married in my mother's white wedding gown, and buy the ugliest," she said so strongly. "oldest house in Port Charles and fix it up so I can raise a family in it with my husband oneday." Georgie finished.

"Wow. Alot to do Dr. Jones. Well, there is one thing on that list of yours we already accomplished." Dillon reminded her. It wasn't pitch black in the closet considering the door was open, and he could see the smile on her face as she remembered the moment in the rain on their first real date.

"I guess I'll have to scratch that one off now." Georgie suggested, her hands slidding down to his tight chest underneath his deep red graphic teeshirt.

"Guess so." Dillon agreed, taking her hands in his and walking backwards out of the closet as she followed him. Neither one of them thought to go over to Dillon's apartment upstairs instead where they'd have electricity. There was something about the atmosphere of the candlelit living room and kitchen that both of them much rathered. Being in each other's presence was a hell of alot better than watching any movie.

**Chapter 15 - **_Barefoot In The Park_

Injecting needles into patients, taking blood pressure, reading an x-ray on a broken bone, was nothing compared to an operation. They were tricky and sever. Georgie had the patience and intellegence to handle it. She only mastered four in her career. With her mother's genes and Robin's guidance, Georgie was definatly on her way to becoming one of the best surgeons. She already had the skills of a great young doctor.

"Suction please." Dr. Jones ordered behind her white mask, helping a woman on the operating table from dying of ovarian lympos by removing the female's ovaries. Nurse Amye Lea suctioned out the access blood for Georgie with a special tube. Robin Drake stood next to Dr. Jones and was the one assisting her this time. Thirty four minutes later, success. Georgie was now ready to close up the incision. Nurse Emily Quartermaine handed Dr. Jones the bandages when the stitches were complete.

"Okay." Dr. Jones said to herself after glancing at the patient's vital monitor. "Get Mrs. Roberts to recovery room 4 and a dose of EP. I'll be there to check on her after she wakes up." Georgie added, putting the scissors back down on the pan.

"You got it Doc." said Nurse Emily, covering the patient with a soft white blanket as Nurse Amye helped her on the other side. Dr. Jones, Dr. Robin and Patrick Drake, and Dr. Monica Quartermaine were scrubbing up after surgery.

"That was really intense Dr. Jones." said Patrick, soaking his hands in water and antibacterial soap. "I'm impressed. You did good." he finished.

"Thanks. I learned from the best." replied Georgie, lathering her hands with the soap. Patrick smirked and his wife noticed.

"She meant ME, Dr. Drake." said Robin, reaching for a few paper towels on the right side of her husband. "Stop flurting with my cousin, she's taken." Robin finished hostily, as she coldly looked at Patrick.

"Wh- I wasn't flirting with her. I simply complimented an intern doctor." Patrick defended, rinsing his hands off. Georgie finished disinfecting hers and shut off the long faucet.

"No, complimenting her would be 'great job' and then end it! You were hiting on my cousin." Robin implied angrily, then tossed the paper towel in a nearby trashbin before walking away. Patrick watched her leave and shook his head in the negative. He dried off his hands using white Cottenelle paper.

"Is she okay?" asked Georgie, drying off her hands.

"She's fine. Her hormones just happen to cause her to be a jealous maniac." Patrick answered, removing the moisture from his fingers.

"She can't help it though. One of the joys of being pregnant." said Dr. Jones, as she threw the used paper towel away and exited the operating room.

"Tracy, sweetheart sit down the curtains are fine, its a lovely day outside. The room is fine." said Lila Quartermaine, while her eldest daughter was tampering with the white fabric covering the long window.

"I just wish you'd let me take you back home, where a nurse can take care of you there instead of this place." Tracy told her mother, turning around.

"I'm comfortable here dear. But thank you. I'll be home soon." Lila smiled, laying in the bed. "You can pamper me all you want after I get out of here." she lightly laughed. Tracy stretched the corner of her mouth and walked over to Lila's hospital bed.

"You can count on that." Tracy sat down beside her aged mother. "From now on Im going to try to be a better daughter to you. And less tempermental." she said.

"No. This was not your fault or Alan's. No one else's either. I did not have a heart attack because of your arguement, with your brother." Lila assured her daughter. "This ticker just isn't what it used to be." she added.

"I'm - I'm really sorry mother." Tracy chocked on a tear, then sniffled back. She was too tough of a woman to cry.

"For what my dear? I told you already, this wasn't your fault." Lila reminded her.

"I know." Tracy cleared her throat. "I mean for everything. Not being here for you when Daddy passed away last year. I've been gone for too long and I missed out on so much. My sons are angry with me. I wouldn't be suprised if you were ashamed of me too." she finished, looking back up at Lila.

"Never." Lila spoke. She put her wrinkled palm on top of Tracy's. "You're my child Tracy. When you get to be my age, and when your time comes, you'll still be my child. I've loved you from the moment you were placed in my arms. Nothing you do - will ever waver my love for you dear. Always know that. Your children," Lila paused to breathe. "your boys.. they love you regardless." she finished.

"Guess they have no choice." said Tracy, causing her mother to laugh in agreement. Their conversation continued, while a presence opened the door after knocking.

"Dillon," Lila smiled. Officer Quartermaine walked over to his grandmother's bedside.

"Hi grandma." he kissed her cheek, leaning down.

"Hi darling. Oh my grandson is even more handsom in that uniform." said Lila, looking from Dillon to Tracy and then back up at Dillon. He put the flowers on the nightstand beside her.

"How are you feeling today?" Dillon asked her.

"Alright sweetheart. I feel much better." Lila answered him. "Did you see," she thought. "Dr. Jones yet? She is such a beautiful young lady Dillon, you should ask her to come to dinner with you." she finished.

"She is beautiful isnt she? I brought Georgie with me over to your house for dinner before grandma remember? We had that uh, Cook made a big chicken feast for Monica and Alan's anniversary." said Dillon.

"Yes and Skye was there with her murdering boyfriend." said Tracy. Dillon looked over at his mother.

"Oh. Oh yes darling I remember." said Lila, sitting up. "Oh she looked so lovely. Georgie is such a wonderful girl for you Dillon." she finished, looking at him.

"I know." said Dillon behind a light smile. "I uh," he cleared his throat and searched for a seat beside his grandmother. "I'm really, really happy grandma." Dillon sat down. "Happier than I ever thought I could be after Melissa died. Georgie's," he stumbled to find the right word, playing with his thumb ring. "Georgie is amazing." he finished.

"Thats wonderful darling." said Lila. Tracy looked at her son. "If you two care about each other as much as I loved your grandfather, don't ever give up on the gift you both have been given." she advised.

"I wont." said Dillon, and held Lila's wrinkled hand. "And I do grandma," he continued. "I do love Georgie. Very much." he admitted outloud.

"Oh please." said Tracy, moving her head. "You cannot be serious Dillon." she added. He looked over at his mother when she said his name.

"I am serious. Georgie is the best thing that's ever happened to me in a long time. I love her." Dillon repeated.

"You're nieve!" Tracy said loudly. "You've only known that dishrag for a few months and you THINK you -" she continued, only to be cut off.

"Tracy!" Lila hushed her. "That's enough." she added.

"No, grandma its okay." Dillon said to Lila. "You know what, Mom you're right about one thing. I've only known Georgie for six months but that doesnt matter. Somehow along the time we've spent getting to know each other, I fell in love with her. Its the kind of person Georgie is and the way she makes me feel when I'm with her or even thinking about her when I'm not. Wanting to be with her just to hear her laugh and and," he studdard. "the sound of her voice." He let go of Lila's hand. "You were in and out of my life for twenty four years. You still have no idea who I am. Georgie hated my guts the minute we met, and oddly enough she was still willing to get to know me. And Im not, NOT gonna sit here and let you bad mouth that amazing woman who became someone I love more than my own life!" he raised his voice louder than Tracy's. "I keep trying to figure out how to be close with you again Mom but it's not worth it anymore! I'm done. I'm finished." Dillon said, leaving his grandmother and birth mother in silence. He kissed Lila on the cheek, wished her well and soon found the door. Tracy exhaled.

"Tracy," Lila began. Tracy removed her glossy eyes from the door and over to her mother. "If there was any advice I ever gave you that you didn't take, please listen to me know."

"I am." said Tracy.

"Don't push your son away. As much as your both angry with each other for whatever reason, fix this now before it's too late." Lila advised her daughter once more.

Dr. Jones finished checking on her patients, including Mrs. Roberts and met Amye and Epiphany at the nurses station near the lobby.

"Mr. Lopez Fitzgerald needs a spongebath. Room 112. He will be flirtatious, so be professional. Do not be tempted by his good looks or charm and makeout with him." Epiphany said to Nurse Amye, looking at Dr. Jones as she spoke the last statement. Georgie heared her and lightly smiled as she realised what her boss was referring too. Amye took the folder from Epiphany.

"No problem." she said. Amye exited from behind the couner and tended to the patient. Georgie signed a release form and casually looked up from the paper.

"Hey." she smiled at a familar face.

"Hi." he smiled back, approaching her.

"What brings you to this neck of the hospital?" she joked, putting a pen in her pocket.

"I'm off duty for about an hour. Wanted to come by and visit my two favorite women." said Dillon.

"And how is your grandmother? I was hopping Amye took care of her for me the other day." Georgie asked.

"Better. Monica said she'd probably get to go home tomorrow." Dillon answered, placing his arms on the black counertop as he rested them there.

"That's good." Dr. Jones replied.

"So are you working late again tonight?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm filling in for Elizabeth actually, and I'll get off by 4 this time." Georgie answered him, resting her own arms on the surface and meeting his face.

"What a coincidence. I'll be done early today too." said Dillon. Georgie raised her eyebrows in delight. "Wanna do something later?" he asked.

"I would love to, but I promised Maxie I'd watch the twins for her tonight while her and Jesse go out to dinner." Georgie declined. "It's their five year anniversary." she finished.

"Oh." Dillon exhaled.

"Im sure she wont mind if.. the babysitter had a boy over." Dr. Jones noted, slipping her fingers inside Dillon's hand.

"Yeah? What time should the boy sneek in?" Dillon asked, referring to hisself and holding her danty fingers with his. Georgie leaned closer to him.

"Five thirty. After the parents leave." Georgie told him.

"I'll be there." said Dillon, wanting to kiss her. He moved in position, only failed when Georgie moved away to answer Epiphany.

"After your done smootching with your boyfriend, your wanted in the OR." said Epiphany.

"Okay." Georgie agreed. "Sorry Stud Bucket," she turned her head back at Officer Quartermaine. "gotta go." she finished.

"Damn." said Dillon, causing his girlfriend of seven months to smile.

"See you at five thirty?" Dr. Jones reminded him, her arms still folded on the couner while Dillon held her fingers.

"You bet." Dillon said, moving in for lip landing. Georgie softly returned his kiss and then pulled away teasing Dillon when he yearned for one more.

Maxie and Jesse kissed their daughters goodbye and warned them to behave for Georgie. The twins promised they will and hugged their parents back. Erica and Grace weren't too much trouble for other babysitters. They just liked it more when Aunt Georgie stayed home with them instead. She was their godmother and favorite person in the entire world. Cinderella was nothing compared to their aunt Georgie. They loved her even more when she brought Dillon to visit as well. It didn't take long for the fraternal twins to grow attached to their aunt's boyfriend after she introduced him the very first time. Each visit, Dillon became more comfortable and as if he were their uncle. He was the only one of Georgie's boyfriends the girls actually liked and approved of. Georgie grew jealous when she was no longer the best at hide and seek with them. She still had points for the best brownies. Once everyone's food was digested it was back to playtime again outside in the backyard.

"Okay little Ben Roethlisberger you ready?" Dillon asked Erica before he threw her the football. Erica stood behind her aunt, waiting for the pass.

"Ready!" four year old Erica replied. There was a countdown and Dillon lightly threw his young friend the football. Erica kept her blue eyes focused and soon caught the ball. Gracie on the opposite team ran towards her older twin sister.

"Good catch go!" said Dillon from the other end of the backyard. Erica ran as fast as her small legs could take her to their fieldgoal while Grace ran faster than Georgie.

"Get her Graceland!" Georgie shouted from behind a smile. Erica ran passed the invisible line, scoring major points in the game.

"Touchdown...Steelers!" Dillon triumphed, his muscle arms reached in the air. Erica jumped up and down in victory.

"Thats not fair.. she cheated.." Grace pouted. Georgie and Dillon met up with the rest of the little football players.

"No I didn't Gracie you too slow." said Erica.

"No I'm not!" Grace defended, pushing her twin sister.

"Hey hey! Stop it Gracie its just a game." said Georgie, putting her arms in between the fighting sisters.

"Yeah, take a chill pill munchkin we're just trying to have some fun." said Dillon.

"C'mon Gracie it's our turn to get the ball." Georgie told her youngest niece. "make sure you tackle Dillon this time." she added.

"Okay." the child excitedly smiled. The Steelers and the Little Giants got back into play. Erica yelled, "ready, set, go!" and threw the ball to her teammate Dillon. Georgie blocked Erica and the child giggled when her aunt began to tickle her intensly. Gracie ran quickly to Dillon and was determined to tackle him.

"Get him Gracie!" Georgie yelled to her blonde haired niece while witnessing.

"Run faster Uncle Dillon!" Erica giggled, as Georgie tickled her small sides and held the toddler in her lap. That was the first time one of them called Dillon uncle. There was too much fun being invovled for Georgie or Dillon to realise what Erica had said. They both still heared it. Grace latched onto Dillon's pants pockets and he fell down to the ground. Grace tripped over a rock hidden in the green grass and her knee landed hard onto Dillon's manhood, causing him to suirm.

"Yay!" Georgie cheered when she saw her niece tackle Dillon.

"Gotch you Uncle Dillon!" Gracie joyfully said, her small hand on his broad shoulder.

"G- good job honey." Dillon breathed through the sharp pain while he dropped the ball. Erica and Georgie joined them.

"Looks like you just lost to girls Quartermaine." Georgie gloated to her boyfriend, looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" Gracie asked him, now kneeling on the ground.

"Yeah.. Uncle Dillon just cant, get up." he answered her, trying to sit up. The twins helped him.

"What hurts tough guy?" asked Georgie while squating down. Dillon looked at her and exhaled slowly after the pain passed.

"My happy place." he said.

"Oh.." Georgie replied. "Aww honey.." she laughed. "I'm sure you can still use it." she finished, her hand behind his spikey haired head.

Playtime seemed so short when it was all fun and games. Bedtime was never fun. Not for anyone under the age of six. Gracie and Erica put on their pajamas after they washed their faces and brushed their teeth, and crawled into the bottom bunk bed to listen to the fairytale of Cinderella. Dillon had to narrate the story this time while Georgie layed down with the twins. The toddlers giggled whenever Dillon made silly voices of the characters in the book. All the while he read the Disney story to the girls, Georgie just gazed at him. She began to realise just how much she cares about him. Possibly even love him the way her father felt about her mother. And it terrified Georgie when she came to terms with the fact she had fallen in love with Dillon. More than she thought possible. Damn this breast cancer. It was truely the only thing holding her back from wanting to fall deeper.

**Chapter 16 -** _Scratch It Off_

There is always a time when a wish would be for the day to just end. Nothing seemed to go the way one would hope or want. Today was just that. For Georgie anyway. The night shift dragged on so badly she couldn't wait to leave. Thirteen whole hours on a Thursday was long enough. Her date with Dillon this afternoon was something she was looking forward to. She had no clue where they were going this time and the suspence was aching her. Georgie hated surprises. Sometimes. She closed her locker and picked up her purse from the bench and walked out of the womans' locker room with her friends.

"So what are you and Mr. Wonderful doing today?" Amye asked her best friend, while Dr. Jones, Dr. Robin Drake, Epiphany, and Nurse Elizabeth all entered the elevator.

"I have no idea," Georgie answered while pushing the button to take them all to the first floor. "Dillon won't tell me. He just said to be at his apartment after work." she finished.

"Exciting." Amye said. "I wish Chris would do something romantic for me besides light a few candles whenever we have sex." she finished.

"Lucky still has a few romantic tricks up his sleeve every now and - well, then. On ocassions when it's our anniversary." said Elizabeth, thinking outloud.

"Patrick too." Robin chinned in, holding a coat in her arms over her bulging pregnant belly.

"Enjoy this side of Dillon while you can honey," said Epiphany. The elevator stopped at it's destination. "because if your lucky, one day it'll all change once you're married." she advised Georgie.

"I don't think so." Dr. Jones disagreed, following Amye out next after the doors opened.

Dillon hung up the phone with someone that was going to be steering him and Georgie in the air, and answered a knock at his door.

"Hey." he smiled at her.

"Hi." she returned the expression and met his soft lips. Dillon left the door wide open and admired Dr. Jones in her pale blue jeans he liked on her and the white sleevless lace top she had on with it.

"You ready?" he asked her, entering his living room to fetch his car keys laying on the table.

"Yeah. Whoa wait we're leaving now? I thought you said the movie and my surprise wasn't going to be for another hour." said Georgie, standing in the door way.

"I only said that," Dillon lifted up a few papers on the end table that held his keys. "so you wouldn't take TWO hours to get ready." he told her.

"Fine. Next time I'll only wear sweatpants or just my bra and underwear whenever we go out." Georgie teased.

"Ou baby. Is that a promise?" Dillon asked on their way out of his apartment.

Officer Quartermaine pulled up to the orange cone and parked his car in the grass when White Sulpher Springs welcomed them.

"Don't peek Jones or you'll ruin this one time thing." said Dillon as he opened his door.

"I wont I swear. Hurry up! I can't keep them shut any longer." said Georgie, looking at her eyelids while still in the passenger's seat.

"Alright alright." Dillon chuckled at her excitement. "Gimmie your hand." he said, after opening her door. Georgie obliged and exited the blue car. Dillon waved his free hand up at the man on the hill to notify him they were there. He waved back and started up the hot air balloon. Dillon guided Dr. Jones further up the grass while her eyes were still closed and he paused when the spot was perfect.

"Can I open them now?" Georgie asked her boyfriend. He looked at her and smiled.

"Open them." Dillon answered. She stretched her lips excitedly and opened her brown eyes. Georgie inhaled in awe at the huge red and white hot air balloon a few feet away from them. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her pupils dialated as she starred at the giant ball above her.

"Oh my gosh.." Georgie exhaled and soon looked over at the guy who made this possible. _He remembered_. She talked in her head. "How'd you -" she tripped on words. "Dillon." Dr. Jones grinned happily at him.

"Wanna go for a ride Ledfoot?" He smiled back, his hand still holding hers.

"Y-Yeah. Yes!" Georgie studdard behind the same smile that produced dimples he loved so much. Dillon kept hold of Georgie's hand as she climbed first inside the basket of the balloon, while another man inside helped her as well. Georgie then helped her boyfriend meet her in the basket. Ropes were being untied once the couple was on board. The red and white hot air balloon soon lifted off of the ground. Georgie immediatly grabbed onto Dillon and hugged above his waist when the basket tilted from lift off. He held her protectively against him as they drifted further off land. Soon Port Charles appeared as a small painting and the people below became ants as the balloon carried the couple in the summer sky. Georgie eventually removed her eyes from glancing at the world below and looked up at Dillon. Her dark thin hair blew in the breeze and tickled Officer Quartermaine's stubbled chin.

"Thank you." she told him beneath another smile. "This is amazing Dillon. You, you're amazing." Georgie added, pressed against his body.

"You're welcome baby." Dillon replied, moving a piece of her hair out of Georgie's deep brown eyes. They quickly became lost in each other and Dillon leaned down to meet her smooth lips. The man steering them all in the air smiled at the young couple and brought his attention back at his job. Dillon popped the cork and poured them two glasses of champagne.

"What's the ocassion?" Georgie smirked as Dillon handed her a full glass.

"Why would there have to be?" Dillon returned a question, setting the bottle back down and in the picinic basket while still holding his glass in the other hand.

"Well we usually drink wine together. Just thought I was missing something." Dr. Jones clearified, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her pierced ears when the wind blew it in her eyes.

"Oh." said Dillon. "Well, the ocassion is.." he pondered quickly. "us."

"Us?" Georgie repeated.

"Mhm." Dillon chimned in his throat.

"Okay." Georgie grinned behind a small laugh.

"No no hear me out." said Officer Quartermaine.

"K." Dr. Jones listened.

"Come 'er." Dillon asked, taking Georgie's hand and she sank it in his palm as he gently pulled her into him, turning her petite body around so Georgie's back was resting against his built chest.

"See that street," Dillon pointed with his glass. "down there next to the open feild with bundles of hay?" he began. Georgie looked down and followed his direction.

"Yeah." she said, observing.

"That's where it happend." Dillon said. "Where we happened." he finished. Georgie turned her head and looked up at Dillon happily, then back down at the street they met on.

"Where I hated your guts." Georgie reminded him. Dillon smiled again at her joke. One of the reasons why he loves her so much.

"Exactly." Dillon remembered. There was a moment of silence - besides the birds chirping as the feathered animals soared by them - and Officer Quartermaine layed his hand on Georgie's hip hugging her slim waist, with his chin resting on her left shoulder. "That's when I found happiness again. Because of you." Dillon murmured in her ear solumly. The side of Georgie's lip stretched lightly and she closed her eyes when Dillon softly kissed her cheek. He loved her. Georgie knew it just by the way he held her in his arms as they continued to float above Port Charles in the hot air balloon. She loved him too. Neither one of them ever admitted it yet to the other. Only one of them allowed theirselfs to indulge in the feeling of being captivated. Georgie then opened her glossy eyes and placed her palm on top of Dillon's hand that held her flat stomach.

"So am I." she told him.

**CHAPTER 17 - **_Broken_

The water was hot enough to warm her body and soothe her tight muscles, but not too hot to burn her soft ivory skin. She hadn't been feeling well since yesturday or during the visit with Dr. Caparo at General Hospital. She had to take today off from the night shift. Epiphany insisted and Dillon practically ordered her to before she worked so much she'd make herself feel worse. The chemotherapy really hit Georgie now. Her appetite changed from eating more than she should and still can keep her fit figure, to hardly being able to eat at all when she should. Dillon worried about Georgie and went to visit his girlfriend everyday after work and every morning before his duty as Officer Quartermaine. Georgie felt spoiled by him and Dillon told her he enjoys to.

The chicken soup cooked in the hot water on the stove while Dillon searched in the cupboard for some salt. He left the PCPD station early tonight to take care of his girl, as Dillon liked to call her. Besides the unique nickname he gave her before they even started dating. Mac gave him no trouble. Dillon would have left anyway regardless of permission from anybody on the police force. He had something else more important to do than catch criminals. _She_ became more important to him. And Dillon realised this the harder he fell for Dr. Jones. Georgie turned off the shower faucet and reached for a towel hanging on the white wall on a hook beside the clear seashell shower curtain. She dried off her dark thin hair and nude wet slim body, then stepped her feet out of the bathtub, wrapping the baby blue cotton towel around her clean self. She found some downy fresh scented clothes and put them on.

Dillon noticed the noodles were fully cooked in the pot and he turned off the temperature on the stove.

"You're going to love this chicken noodle soup Ledfoot!" Dillon yelled from the kitchen after he realised Georgie was finished with her shower. "Grandma Lila's recepie. With my own ingredients added!" he continued.

"I'll take your word for it!" Georgie loudly answered back, peeking her head out of her bedroom door while dressed in Dillon's favorite tshirt and her drawstring pajama pants, as her voice echoed in the hallway for Dillon to hear.

"K. Bowls..bowls..are in the dishwasher." Dillon said to himself quietly, as he turned around in Georgie's kitchen and walked over to the cleaned plates, bowls, cups, and silverware hidden in the whirlpool dishwasher.

Dr. Jones finished drying her hair off with the towel and threw it in her bathroom hamper. She picked up her black conair brush and brought it to her scalp. The dark hair on her head had intensly thinned over the past few days. Georgie could feel it as she brushed the bristtles through her strands. She paused and looked at herself in the mirror. The woman starring back at her tilted her head down and gazed at the clumps of locks in the sink. She knew it would be only a matter of time before she found more again. Tonight was that nightmare. The brush met the belly of the sink and Georgie returned her tearfilled eyes back at her reflection in the mirror. Her body shook lightly as she broke down in soft but deep sobs.

Dillon poured the broth of chicken noodle soup into the white hand painted bowl and put the empty pot back on the stove. He brought the two bowls of steaming soup over to the table and set each of them down.

"Hey. How was your shower?" he asked Georgie when she entered the kitchen dressed in his red tshirt and her pajama pants. She wipped under both of her eyes when he wasn't looking.

"Good." Dr. Jones answered, her voice stiff from crying. Dillon put a spoon in her bowl and walked over to her standing by the fridge.

"Feeling any better yet baby?" he consoled, and met her cheek with his lips while Dillon's right hand held her hip.

"Just a little." Georgie lied. Hoping Dillon wouldn't notice she was crying a few minutes ago in the bathroom.

"Well worry no more Ledfoot because," Dillon wrapped his arms around her waist. "chicken noodle soup - is the best medicine." he finished. She stretched the corner of her mouth softly at him and Dillon looked back in her brown tearfilled eyes.

"What's wrong, you okay?" he lovingly asked her, while holding Dr. Jones in his masculine arms. Georgie quivered her chin and looked down, playing with the ends of Dillon's tshirt he had on. Georgie nodded.

"Yeah." she replied. Her voice tranquil.

"Really? You're a terrible liar Jones." Dillon said while still holding her petite body against him. She should have known by now she can't keep anything from him. Georgie sniffled and returned her eyes back up at her boyfriend. Dillon sensed by the tone of her voice and the gloss in her eyes that she had been crying earlier.

"I'm not really hungry anymore." she told him.

"Too bad. You're still eating Dr. Jones if I have to feed you this soup myself." Dillon scolded her. He then kissed her lips softly several times, and pulled out her chair. Georgie gazed at him sadly and walked over to the kitchen table meeting him there. She put her hand on the top of the chair.

"I can't." Dr. Jones just about whispered, looking at him. Dillon was more than sure now something made Georgie upset. He needed no guesses of just what that something was.

"Georgie you have to eat. I know you feel like crap from the chemo but you need to eat something baby so you don't get -" Officer Quartermaine began, only to be interrupted.

"I _can't_ Dillon." Georgie loudly refused, meeting his eyes behind her tearfilled ones.

"I know. Just try though okay? It will help I promise." said Dillon. Georgie felt more tears emerging from her eyes and she was too frustrated to fight them from falling onto her face. She dolefully starred at Dillon and then spoke, regreting her upcoming words.

"I think you should go." Georgie's voice cracked.

"Why?" Dillon asked.

"Dillon please just - just go." she broke down in tears. "I don't want to eat and I don't want you here anymore." she continued while the tears ran down her cheeks.

"You're lying again. Tell me what happened in the bathroom." said Dillon, still standing a foot in front of her.

"Nothing happened Dillon just go! Please!" Georgie said louder as she deeply cried, trying to catch her breath.

"No I'm not leaving until you tell me why you want me to go all of a sudden." Dillon calmly said.

"I don't want you here Dillon so please.. just leave!" she cried as she began to walk away from him.

"No, no." he said, grabbing her wrist and causing Georgie to turn her body back towards him. "Don't do this. Stop it." he added.

"Dillon let go of me!" Georgie cried. "Get out!" she continued to weep, not having the strength to fight out of his hands that held her wrists.

"Georgie tell me! Tell me what happened baby." said Officer Quartermaine as he held Dr. Jones and looked into her sadden eyes that released painful tears. Not because of his strength holding Georgie from trying to escape his grasp either. She continued to cry while looking at him. He waited, hoping she would confess.

"I lost more of my hair. It's in globs - in the sink." Georgie deeply cried. "I'm so ugly and I - I can't do this anymore! I can't take it anymore! I'm scared Dillon.. I'm - I'm so scared.."Georgie cried harder. Dillon put his hand on the side of her wet face and gently brushed his palm down her moistened cheek. He folded his lips, hating to see her like this. He brought her body to his tight chest and Georgie collapsed in his arms as she hysterically wept.

"I know baby." Dillon gently said, his chin resting on the top of Georgie's head as he softly brushed the back of her hair with his other hand. "I know. It's okay." he whispered, then kissed her temple. "I'm here. We're gonna get through this baby." Dillon soothed as Georgie continued to cry in his chest. He felt his own eyes swell up at the very thought of losing her and Dillon held Georgie tighter as they both stood in the kitchen.

Dr. Jones settled her sobs and released herself from her boyfriend's chest. She looked up at him with drentched brown eyes.

"Dillon please -" Georgie chocked on another tear. "please just go." she begged.

"No." Dillon refused, looking back at her with the same eyes.

"Dillon! Please just leave!" Georgie shouted behind her weepy voice.

"No, I'm not! I'm not leaving Georgie!" Dillon shouted back. "I love you. God damnit Georgie why can't you see that!" he strongly confessed. She continued to weep as he grabbed her shoulders once more. "I love you." Dillon repeated, looking into her deep brown eyes. Georgie wanted to just scream back 'I love you too' and kiss him as if they were Audrey and Humphrey in one of their favorite black and white films. This wasn't a movie. The reality was Georgie has breast cancer and she was scared to death of not only dying, but leaving him. What she was about to do made no sense to anyone who witnessed them falling for each other and every sense to Georgie.

"If you care about me as much as you just said then please Dillon," she breathed in between weeps. "please just leave me alone." she begged him once more. Dillon starred at her angrily and soon let go of her shoulders.

"Fine." he said. "If you change your mind you know where I'll be." Dillon finished. He then walked away from her and found Dr. Jones' front door to her apartment. Georgie jumped when the door slammed shut. She broke down in tears and slid down the bottom cupboard in the kitchen when she realised what she had done.

**Chapter 18 - Go To Her**

The coffee was strong. Two packets of sweet n low would not be able to help this java from tasting any better. Georgie dumped her cup out in the sink and turned off the coffee machine. She didn't even bother with the eggs already fried in the pan so she turned off her stove too. She was exhausted and did not know how she was going to survive eight hours at work today. Dillon and Mac would have a fit if they knew she was actually going to General Hospital this morning. She had to. Georgie needed to do something to keep Dillon off of her mind. She was lucky to even achieve four hours of sleep last night after he left. She hated herself for kicking him out of her apartment. Georgie wished she hadn't after seeing his leather jacket he left on the back of one of her kitchen chairs and almost bursting into tears again. She sniffled and returned to her bedroom to change out of Dillon's t-shirt. Snoopy yawned and followed her owner, hoping to get fed soon.

Detective Jesse Baudry put his phone down and wandered over to Officer Quartermaine's desk.

"I need you to ask Kenny Parker some questions." said Jesse. Dillon just sat there looking down at a file of Manny Ruez, pretending to be investigating further while he kept thinking about his girl. Wondering how Georgie is and hoping she'd return his phone call messeges. "Hey, Quartermaine." Jesse repeated. Dillon soon returned from his reverie and looked up at his boss.

"Yeah?" Dillon asked. Lucky found his desk a few feet away and witnessed his best friend being interigated himself.

"I need you to take Kenny into interigation for questioning about the Stalker case." Jesse explained, holding a handcuffed teenager by the arm.

"Do it yourself man I'm busy." said Dillon, and looked back down at the papers.

"Excuse me?" asked Jesse. "I'm not asking a favor here Quartermaine I gave you an order." he added. Dillon looked back up.

"Yeah well last time I checked I didn't enroll in the united states army. There are eight other officers here to interigate Kenny, three who actually do their job and one who shouldn't be sitting here playing Big Boy Jesse's secretary or rookie slave!" Dillon loudly refused. "I'm busy sir." he finished, and returned his deep brown eyes to where they were before. Lucky waited for his boss's reaction.

"Take fifeteen at noon Dillon. You're one of our good cops and I'd like to keep it that way." said Jesse. "Lets go Parker." he added to Kenny, leading him by the arm to the room behind them. Dillon closed the folder and angrily tossed it aside then exhaled deeply, easing tension on the back of his neck with his big left hand.

"Dude what is with you today?" asked Lucky. "You've been acting like you - have PMS or something." he finished. Dillon looked over at his friend and coldly eyed Lucky at his comment.

"None of your business, alright man? It's - I had a rough night last night and I'm just a little pissed." said Dillon.

"Just a little? Its more than that. The hell happened?" asked Lucky, dropping his pen down on his desk. Dillon rested his other arm on top of his memo and brought his attention back over at his friend.

"Georgie and I had a fight last night." Dillon told Lucky. "She kicked me out of her apartment." he finished.

"What? Why?" Lucky asked, his eyebrows arched in disbelieve.

"I dont know Dude to be honest with you." Dillon put his hand down on his lap and off his neck. "Georgie's petrofied of dying and I dont blame her. For some, insane reason she keeps pushing me away when things hit rock bottom. I don't want her to feel like she can't open up to me and even allow herself to be with me." he finished.

"Do you love her?" Lucky asked his childhood friend. Dillon did not need to think twice about his feelings for Dr. Jones. He was certain for a long time.

"More than anything or anyone else in this entire world, yes. She knows I do I've told her." Dillon answered.

"Keep telling her. If you love Georgie that much Spike, keep showing her. Don't let her think for one second your backing down too." Lucky pointed strongly with his finger, speaking from his own experience with Elizabeth Webber. "Forget this shithole," Lucky picked up his mug. "forget - Jesse and Mac. Find Georgie and tell her how you feel about her. Again." he stood up. "I'm serious bro, chicks melt when we show our Casanova side. Lizzy can't keep her hands off me if I light a few candles when were alone." Lucky finished, leaving his desk. Dillon thought about Lucky's advice and knew he couldn't let Georgie think she was getting out of this relationship so easy. Cancer or no cancer, he loved her and still wanted to be with her. He just needed to figure out a way for Georgie to realise it too. Dillon had a huntch she was on her way to work right about now. She was stubborn and never liked to listen much when she neeed to. He sat for a minute, pondering. Then opened a drawer at his desk and picked up his keys to the police car, hoping this plan would work.

Chapter 19 - _Call Him_

Her fingertips slowly swurved along the rim of the black mug while her mind was lost elsewhere, as she stared at the handle on the drawer filled with spoons, knives, and forks, sitting in her older sister's kitchen. She hated feeling this way. So empty and lonely since Dillon left her apartment last night. It was her own fault. Georgie hated herself even more for not telling him before Dillon stormed out that she does love him too. Regreting what she did, Georgie wipped under her eyes and walked over to the sink. The coffee she tried to drink again was cold from sitting so long and she dumped it down the drain.

"Ugh." Maxie exhaled, entering the kitchen. "Now I have the itchies." she said, heading towards the sink.

"Are they still scratching?" Georgie asked, setting the mug down.

"No. I told them to try not to and the calamine lotion will take the itchiness away." Maxie answered, washing her hands.

"My poor twiners." said Georgie, leaning her waist on the side of the couner. "Chicken Pox suck." she added while folding her arms.

"I'll second that." said Maxie, turning off the faucet and reaching for a dishtowel on the nob of a cupboard. "Hey remember when you had them and Mom put me in the bathtub with you so I'd get them too?" she added, while drying off her hands and looking at Georgie.

"No." Georgie answered seconds later.

"Hm." Maxie said in her throat, remembering her sister was just two years old at the time. "Well I did get them the next day. Gosh they're so itchy."

"Make sure the girls keep on long sleeves and pants at night. It will help dry out the pox." said Georgie.

"I know Dr. Jones." said Maxie, putting the towel back. "Are you this protective over Dillon too?" she smirked. "Being so dominering." she finished. Georgie deeply sighed.

"I was." She answered. "Dillon liked having his own personal nurse." she formed a smile. Maxie slowly shook her head in the negative.

"What?" asked Dr. Jones. Maxie turned the faucet back on and grabbed a wash cloth.

"I don't get you sometimes Georgie. You," she paused and squirted dishsoap into the washcloth. "You're so complicated. Especially when it comes to relationships." she finished.

"Oh and you're the expert?" Georgie defended.

"No but I don't bail just because things aren't going the way I want them to." Maxie washed a dish. "Honey you finaly find this great guy and, you're totally throwing everything away just because you're scared." she continued.

"And if you were in my shoes Maxie you would have done the exact same thing." said Georgie, watching her sister remove the yolk from egg off of the plate.

"No I wouldn't of." Maxie disagreed. "Georgie if I had cancer I would continue to count my blessings that I still have my husband and kids to fight for. Yeah I would be scared. That's normal." Maxie looked up at her sister. "Pushing Jesse and my girls away because I'm terrified would be cowardly, and that I'm giving up. I'm not that person. Neither are you." she finished. Georgie looked back at her sister, listening to her words. Maxie then returned her head down at the dishes and continued to wash them. Georgie eyed the bubbles.

"I love Dillon." Georgie confessed, looking at the suds.

"Does he know?" Maxie asked, rinsing off the plate.

"No." Georgie answered, doleful.

"You need to tell him." said Maxie, picking up the next dish. Georgie removed her eyes from the sink and spoke up again.

"I've wanted to so many times. Whenever I had the chance, I'd stop myself." Georgie said, her arms still folded.

"Georgie," Maxie paused and rinsed the plate. "call Dillon and tell him you love him. Stop holding back for no reason." she finished. Georgie unfolded her arms.

"I need to get to work." she said, leaving the couner. "Tell the twins I love them and I'll try to come by later when they're feeling better." she continued, grabbing her coat off the back of the kitchen chair.

"I will. Remember what I said about Dillon." said Maxie, putting the plate on the other side of the sink. Georgie buttoned her dark brown coat.

"Bye Maxie." she said, fastening the next one while leaving the kitchen.

One whole hour passed since she stepped foot in General Hospital. Something was bothering Dr. Jones. Her fellow doctors saw it, the nurses, and even the patients could see the deep sadness in Georgie's eyes. Wether she wanted to admit it to anyone or herself, she missed Dillon. One night apart and she felt empty. Having cancer did not hurt as much as this. Missing someone hurt like hell.

"Okay.." said Dr. Jones, wrapping the young girl's leg back up with bandages. "Looks like it's healing nicely." she finished.

"Good. I better be able to play soccer soon before the season is over." said ten year old Megan.

"You'll be back out on that field by mid October." Dr. Jones implied, covering the child with a blanket. "Stay off your leg for the next six weeks and we'll see what happens." she finished.

"Is there any more chocolate pudding?" asked Megan, looking up at the doctor who was writing information down on a clipboard for the nurses.

"I dont know. I'll check it out for you. If not, I'll sneek you some homeade chocolate creme pie." Georgie answered, her eyes enlarging and causing Megan to giggle.

"Okay." the child smiled. Dr. Jones soon left Pediatrics and headed for the next floor. She stood in the elevator and starred into nothing. Her thoughts were tangled in Officer Quartermaine once again. Wondering what he's doing and hoping he's not risking his life to play hero. The last thing she wanted to do was have to operate on him to save his life. The elevator stopped and automaticaly opened its doors as Dr. Jones sluggishly exited out.

"Where have you been?" Epiphany strongly asked when she saw Georgie approaching her way over to the front desk.

"Taking care of the sick and wounded.." Georgie answered sarcasticly, putting the folder she carried down on the surface.

"Don't get smart. I've been paging you for the past twenty minutes." said Epiphany, signing her name on a sheet of paper for documentation.

"Oh wow. Whose are these?" Dr. Jones asked, admirring a large boque of red roses in a fancy white vase.

"Yours." Epiphany said, a small smile forming on her dark face.

"Epiphany.. you shouldn't have." Georgie joked. She leaned to meet the petals with her nose and breathed in the sweet aroma of the blood red flowers.

"Aww those are so pretty. Who are they for?" asked Amye, coming up behind Robin and Epiphany.

"Georgie." Robin answered, putting her pen back inside her pocket. "And I bet they're from a certain someone." she added. Dr. Jones played with a rose petal and saw her name on an envelope. She knew who could have possibly sent them and the corner of her lip stretched slightly. Georgie picked up the envelope and opened it, pulling out a note. Recognizing his handwriting, she read it to herself silently.

Georgie,

Remember that inevitable feeling? THIS is it. We can't hide from it wether we want to or not. You're my guilty pleasure Ledfoot. I love you. Nothing else matters.

Always,

Dillon

Georgie immediatly smiled and then put the note back inside the envelope. Her friends witnessed the change of a positive expression on her face.

"Georgie," Epiphany began. "get the hell out of here and go get your man." she advised.

"Yes. Now." said Robin, agreeing with the head nurse. Georgie looked at them and was silent. She tucked a piece of her thin hair behind her ear and moistened her lips.

"I dunno." Dr. Jones said. "I was really harsh with Dillon last night and -" she continued.

"What do you mean you dont know?" Amye interrupted her friend from making an excuse. "Forget this stupid fight and tell Dillon you love him. He's obviously in love with you too Georgie." she finished.

"Don't let this one get away." Robin chimmed in. Georgie looked over at the three dozen red roses and knew she couldn't be away from Dillon any longer. She wanted to be with him. She loves him and she could not deny her feelings anymore. There was just no point. She didn't need to be scared. Dillon proved to her last night she had no reason to be. Georgie took off the stethascope that was around behind her neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said to her co-workers and put the stethascope on the couner.

"You're leaving already huh?" Robin grinned.

"You bet." Georgie answered. "I think it's time I - indulge myself with my boyfriend." she smiled, walking away and heading towards the elevator.

Chapter 19 - Indulgence (NC 17) 

Georgie just about broke nearly three laws as she drove slightly over the speed limit. She then slowed her car down when she found the Port Charles Police Department and parked her vehicle in the nearest open spot in front of the building. They were definatly busy today. She walked passed the clerck and searched for Dillon with her eyes among the twenty other officers and criminals that were being brought in. She walked further and by Lucky's desk, her eyes scanning over to the right where her boyfriend would be. Georgie heared a man whistle seductivly at her.

"Sit down Hayes!" Lucky loudly said to the green eyed fugitive making the noise, pushing him to fall on the seat of the chair.

"Dad!" Georgie shouted over the ringing of phones and combution in the police station. She scurried over to her step-father. "Have you seen Dillon? I really need to talk to him." she asked.

"Georgie what are you doing here? You should be home resting sweetheart." said Mac.

"No, Dad I'm fine! I'm fine." Georgie defended. "Where's Dillon?" she repeated. Twenty four years old and she still defies him.

Mac sighed in fury.

"I sent him home. He hasn't been himself and he's no use for me here today." he answered.

"K." said Georgie, walking away from her father.

"Georgie wait, Georgie!" Mac shouted. She turned around. "Get some rest please." he advised.

"I will." Georgie promised, then quickly went to the door.

A cold beer would feel really good right now. A beer and some black and white film with no romance involved sounded great. Dillon went to his kitchen and opened the nearly empty refrigerator for a bottle of Samuel Adams alcohol. The shelves inside the cold box were bare. Nothing but beer and soda on the top shelf, and some lunch meat in the bottom drawer. Georgie usually reminded him he can't live off of frozen pizza, yogurt, beer and cheetos and to go grocery shopping once or twice every two weeks. She would fill his kitchen with food not on the very bottom of the food group pyramid. Like him, the cupboards seemed empty. He hoped Georgie recieved the flowers and note he wrote and come to her sences. Behind her beautiful brown eyes and dimple in her cheeks when she smiled was a smart, funny, caring, strong woman he easily fell in love with and it was only a matter of time before she realises just how much he truely loves her. Dillon knew she loved him too. Just by the way she'd return his kisses and the comfort he felt whenever she played with the small hairs on the back of his neck. He just needed to hear Georgie say it.

Officer Quartermaine turned on the TV with his free hand and sat down on the couch. He opened the beer bottle and took a long sip. He then burped and picked up the television remote, flickering through channels. A few loud knocks on his front door synced together with a slamming car door in the black and white movie. Dillon put his beer down - on a coaster - and walked to the front of his two bedroom apartment. He opened the door and there she stood. Their eyes met. Both heartbroken and full of desire at the same time.

"Hi." Georgie broke the silence between them, her voice suttle.

"Hi." Dillon replied the same way, his hand on the side of the opened door.

"Can I come in?" she asked nervously, while playing with her purse strap held at her midwaist. Dillon looked down at the floor for a mere five seconds.

"You're not gonna yell at me again are you?" he asked, moving the toe part of his shoes over a mark on the hall floor.

"No." Georgie smiled lightly. "I promise." she finished. He looked up at her.

"C'mon in." Dillon gently said with a motion of his head, signaling Dr. Jones to enter the apartment.

"How uh," Officer Quartermaine cleared his throat as he closed the door behind them. "How are you feeling? Any better today?" he asked, helping Georgie take off her coat.

"Thanks." she said, pulling her arms out. "Um. Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Georgie replied, moving a piece of hair away from her face. "Just exhausted." she turned all the way around to face Dillon. He put her coat on the back of the couch.

"You went to work I take it." said Dillon, sliding his hands inside his jean pockets.

"I had to. I got your surprise." she smiled. "Thank you. The flowers were beautiful."

"So are you." said Dillon. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I miss you G." he said.

"I miss you too." Georgie replied. "I really," she paused and looked at him. "I really didn't know what to do with myself after you left last light." she said, then lightly chortled as if she were going to laugh but wouldn't when she looked down at her hands, twisting a ring on her middle finger. "I was stupid to go to work and actually think it'd help keep me from thinking about you." she continued. Georgie brought her deep brown saucers back up at her boyfriend. "I was stupid to make you leave last night." she finished.

"I only left 'cause you wanted me to." Dillon said. Georgie walked closer until she was nose and nose with him.

"I lied Dillon." she told him. "I never wanted you to leave. That was the old, scared, messed up Georgie. She's gone." Georgie looked down and took his hand. Dillon returned her light squeeze and she looked up at him again. "I love you." Georgie finaly confessed. "I love you so much that its made me terrified. You're my guilty pleasure." she smirked, causing Dillon to do the same.

"It's about time Ledfoot." Dillon teased. Georgie chuckled. They stood in the living room behind the couch, still searching each other's faces with the same deep brown eyes and hesitating to get closer. Georgie let go of his hand and placed both of hers on the side of Dillon's shaven cheeks, meeting his soft lips. Their kiss was short but sensual and they gazed at one another once more, smiling. Dillon leaned into her this time and placed his lips on hers, kissing her gently.

The motion immediatly grew more passionate and their kiss lingered deeply as Officer Quartermaine's hands cupped Dr. Jones' soft cheeks inside his palms. Somehow Georgie managed to break free from his inviting lips and she slowly raised her thin arms up in the air. Dillon looked at her and read her face like a book. He knew what she wanted him to do. He stretched the corner of his mouth and smiled back at the dimples embedded in Dr. Jones's cheeks. Dillon found the bottom of Georgie's baby blue blouse and began to pull the shirt over her head, allowing the garmet to fall onto the carpet. They kissed again and Dillon then raised his muscles in the air for Georgie to remove his white tshirt. It was soon discarded and joined Georgie's on the floor.

Passion and desire ignited as the couple continued to devour each other in a mouthful of captivating kisses. Georgie wrapped her arms around behind Dillon's neck, playing with the small hairs with her fingers as she deeply told his lips just how much she loves and missed him. Dillon held her petite back with one arm while the other swam under her legs and lifted Georgie off the floor. He continued to ravish her smooth lips tenderly as he carried Georgie down the hall and to his bedroom. Dillon gently placed Georgie on the matress and massaged her tongue with his in the dark cave of their mouths. He soon found her neck and tasted her soft skin while he layed on top of her. Georgie's heart began to race as she felt Dillon's lips dance down her neck and to her chest. He kissed her collarbone and dragged his mouth further, stopping at Georgie's bra. Dillon put his hand on the side of her ribs and dropped his lips on the curve of her large right breast, kissing it softly then favoring her left. Georgie moved and Dillon eased his weight off of her thin body. She smiled at him and was soon the one on top. Georgie had her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed Dillon to lay down as she sat on his lap with her legs straddled, one on each side of his body. He layed on the matress and looked up at Georgie.

"You're beautiful." Dillon reminded her. "You know that?" he added, his hand on her left thigh.

"I do now." Georgie answered, sitting on Dillon's lap in just her bra and jean pants. Dillon returned a smile and sat up to kiss Georgie's lips. They broke free and she began to unhook her black lacey bra. In a matter of seconds it was tossed onto the floor and Georgie leaned down to kiss her boyfriend. They took turns undressing each other while a collection of clothes made a pile on the bedroom floor. What they were about to experience together was not their first time in their relationship.

The last time they even went all the way was on their fifth date. Only tonight, right now, was different from before. Being in love made it better and oddly more meaningful. His heartbeat increased with hers. His breath unsteady. His body temperature changing and he began to sweat, while entering Georgie further.

"Dillon.." she exhaled his name eroticly and with sheer delight as Dillon devoured her neck using his lips while their naked bodies collided underneath the sheets. Enjoying the feeling of him inside her, Georgie took control and was now looking down at Dillon. Their brown eyes met and both of them smiled. Georgie leaned forward and deeply kissed Dillon before sitting back up on top of him. She arched her back and began to breath unsteadily while glidding her hips back and forth. Dillon helped her, holding Georgie's thin waist with both of his hands. Soft moans of pure delight occured as they continued to syncronize this way. Her heart rate increased. Her breathing escaped and Dillon noticed his girlfriend slowing down. He kept hold of her waist and gently pulled Georgie down on top of his body. She obliged and layed her head on the pillow while looking up at her boyfriend above her. Dillon leaned forward and found her lips. She kissed him back while he began to re-enter her lower body.

Their fingers laced together as they continued to share their souls. Dillon went from her neck and kissed her chin while Georgie softly moaned, arching her back again as he generated gentle thrusts in and out of her. Georgie slithered her hands out of Dillon's and found his shoulder blades.

"Am I - hurting you baby?" Dillon asked in a heavy whisper. His manhood deeply ryhming inside her.

"N-no." Georgie let out the same tone. "I'm - I'm fine." she whispered back.

"K." he said, barely audioable and continued his duty. Soon they both felt an amazing sensation of pure happiness and exploded together in a flood of ecstacy. Dillon grunted and eventually collapsed while Georgie held him on top of her, both trying to catch their breaths.

The night progressed on and the two layed closely together in Dillon's bed. Georgie rested her head on Dillon's built chest and he held her securely against him and safe in his arms. Georgie's eyelids became heavy and she fought so hard to keep them open. Dillon's were already shut as he softly ran his fingers through her thin hair.

"I love you Quartermaine." Georgie lazily whispered, her eyes now closed and her right arm drapped over Dillon's abdomen.

"I love you too." Dillon replied back . His eyes closed and he leaned down, leaving a kiss on Georgie's forehead.

Chapter 21 - _Love and Fear_

If it hant been for the unique yet tasteful scent coming from down the hall, he probably would never be able to get himself up at this hour in the morning. Two rounds of indulgence in bed last night for an extremely long length of time would be enough to wear anybody out. Dillon just could not say no and neither one of them were completely satisfied unless they accomplished a second helping of each other. Dillon stretched his arms and legs and glanced over to his right, but discovered he was alone in the bed. After escaping from the light sheets and covering his nude lower body with cotton drawstring pants, Dillon left his bedroom and followed the scent. He smiled to himself when he saw her dressed in his tshirt which still barely covered her light pink panties. Dillon quietly carried his feet over to the stove and slithered his arms behind Georgie around her waist. She grinned, knowing who it was that made her petite body jolt from surprise. 

"Good morning." Dillon lightly said in Georgie's hair while he held her waist.

"Good morning blanket hog." Georgie replied, frying their eggs properly as she layed her other palm on top of Dillon's hand which rested on her flat stomach.

"What are you trying to make?" he teased, his chin nestled on her shoulder.

"Eggs. The least I can do for all the times you've cooked for me." Georgie answered.

"Well thank you my beautiful nympho. But you don't need to do me any favors Ledfoot." Dillon removed his chin from her. "I love taking care of you." he kissed her soft cheek, leaving his lips on her skin for awhile. She revealed her small dimple.

"I know." said Georgie, flipping the eggs over so they'd cook on the other side. "I want to." she finished. Dillon held her tighter.

"I can really get used to you wearing my clothes." He whispered in her ear, causing Georgie to smirk behind a slight laugh Dillon grew to adore. He then poured them both some coffee when it was ready, making Dr. Jones' just the way she liked to drink it.

"Did you take your medicine yet?" he asked her, stirring the sweet n low with the Foldgers coffee.

"Yes doctor. Right after I woke up." Georgie answered, holding the spatula in her left hand as she kept her eyes on the food while it cooked.

"Good. Otherwise Id shove the pill down your throat." said Dillon, putting the spoon down on the couner.

"No you wouldn't." said Georgie, making sure the eggs weren't burning on the bottom in the pan.

"No. Id just break it down into your gross coffee." Dillon said truthfully.

"How is my coffee gross?" Georgie asked, turning the temperature down on the stove. "It has taste. Not black and bland like yours." she finished. Dillon looked over at her.

"Just make my eggs woman." He teased, bringing the coffee cups to the table. Georgie estimated the eggs were finished and she put both of them on two plates, setting Dillon's down in front of him.

"Smells good. Thank you baby." he said, joining his girlfriend at the breakfast table.

"Mhm." Georgie said in her throat. "Pepper?" she asked. Dillon handed it to her.

"Thanks. Let me know how they taste." she added, watching Dillon pick up a piece of egg with his fork.

"I will." he promised.

"This is my specialty." Georgie told him, dashing pepper over her food.

"Anybody can make eggs Ledfoot." said Dillon, chewing them.

"Really?" she replied, cutting off a piece with the side of her fork.

"Yeah." Dillon swallowed. "Yours," he sipped some coffee. "aren't too bad." he finished.

"Liar." Georgie welcomed the food in her mouth. "You know," she paused to chew. "You never did answer my question last night."

"When? The first or second time after you demanded your way with me?" Dillon asked sarcasticly. She smiled.

"Second." Georgie answered.

"What question would that be again?" Officer Quartermaine wondered, taking more food in his mouth.

"What's your number one thing on your list of things to do?" Georgie asked her boyfriend, then put the fork to her mouth. Dillon swallowed and looked at her.

"I dont have a list." he answered. Georgie chewed her food and returned his eyes.

"You don't?" she asked again.

"Nope." Dillon put his fork down on the plate to grab more eggs.

"There's not one thing you want to do before you die? Something you always wanted to do but never did." Georgie repeated. Dillon chewed his food in thought, then brought his deep brown eyes over to Dr. Jones.

"There is actually. But you're gonna like, call me a pervert or something and make fun of me." he said.

"No I won't. I swear." she promised, taking a sip of her french vanilla coffee.

"Okay." Dillon put his fork down and wipped his mouth off with a napkin. "It's more of - an um," he paused. "a spontaneous.. combution." Dillon confessed. Georgie rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

"Is that all you ever think about?" she asked.

"No. It's not - Georgie, it's not all I think about. It's not even in the top five - three. More like number two." Dillon answered.

"Tell me." said Georgie, setting her coffee back down.

"K. Well it involves an elevator. Before my days in the dust, I want to be.. spontaneous with a very attractive female, preferably a sexy brunette doctor, in an elevator." Dillon confessed. Georgie looked at him blantly. He nodded.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Okay." Georgie said, cutting her food.

"What?" Dillon asked, seeing the odd expression on her face.

"Nothing." she answered, before feeding herself another bite of the eggs.

They were both going to be late for work in a half hour if neither one of them were dressed yet. Bathing together saved them plenty of time. A twentyeight minute shower would definatly put them in jepardy of being late and neither one of them seemed to care. Dillon stood in front of his bathroom mirror dressed in his uniform pants and wrinkled blue shirt Georgie had on earlier, while quickly styling his spikey hair.

"You should wear a different long sleeve shirt Quartermaine," Dr. Jones said to him while she put on her jeans. She didn't need her scrubs until she'd change in the womans locker room at the hospital. "that one has wrinkles in it." she finished, zipping up her levis.

"It's fine. My other ones are dirty." said Dillon, placing the cap back on the hairspray can.

"So do your laundry." Georgie reminded him, slipping her feet into a pair of white socks.

"That's what I have you for." Officer Quartermaine teased, exiting the bathroom after turning off the light. "What's the matter?" he added.

"I had a bra.." Georgie stood near the foot of the bed, looking around the floor for her brazzaire.

"Try under the bed." Dillon replied, standing in the bathroom doorway. Georgie took his suggestion and bent down to search under the matress. Dillon sneeked a peek of her rear before heading to his closet.

"Are you uh, you working the night shift tonight?" he asked, opening his closet door.

"Yeah until a little after midnight." Georgie answered, hooking her bra from the back. "Monica warned me not to work passed three anymore." she finished, finding her blouse.

"Wow, you're actually taking advice from a doctor." Dillon said, sitting down on the bed to tie his shoes.

"I AM a doctor, and I know why she told me. I can't overdo anything until I have stronger medication." Georgie said, fixing her shirt and standing in front of Dillon who was still sitting. He sighed after tying his right shoelace.

"I guess we can't do anymore sexual activities like last night then." Dillon looked up at her.

"Guess not." Georgie agreed, looking down at him. Dillon tucked in his lips and grabbed both cheeks of Georgie's bum with his palms on the back of her jeans, causing her to smirk behind a laugh as he pulled Georgie down on the bed. Their kiss was deep and sensual until one of them broke it, remembering where they soon had to be.

"Mm." Georgie sadly moaned, kissing Dillon who was above her on the made matress.

"I know." Dillon whispered against her lips, knowing she didnt want to stop either.

"We better," Georgie paused to kiss him once more. "leave now or my dad will be very," Dillon interrupted to kiss her. "very suspicous and send out detectives to look for YOU." she finished, looking up at Dillon.

"Alright...C'mon nympho," Dillon said, getting up.

The elevator was empty, just holding a doctor and police officer inside and taking them down to the very first floor of the apartment building. Georgie heared Dillon say something to her about going to Manhattan for a classic movie playing late after their shifts and she stood next to him, planning something of her own. Dillon made her to do list shorter and Georgie thought of nothing better than to thank him by granting him his wish.

"I mean only if you want to later on tonight we'll go." Dillon said. Georgie took a few steps forward, eyeing the emergency stop button.

"Yeah sure, a movie sounds good." she agreed, then pushed the red button with her two thin fingers. Dillon witnessed her sneaky actions and was puzzled.

"You do realise that's NOT what you push for the doors to open, right?" Dillon asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"Mhm." Georgie replied, unbuttoning her jacket while slowly walking back over to her boyfriend.

"Something was in those eggs Ledfoot." Dillon said. Georgie shook her head in the negative, coming towards Dillon like a lioness, ready to pounce on her prey.

"Nope." she promised, slidding her hands up Officer Quartermaine's chest. "Think again.." Georgie sang, while heading to Dillon's left ear and softly kissing below it on the side of his neck.

"Ohh okay, okay." Dillon smirked when he realised what she was up to and he placed his hands on her petite back, as her soft lips tickled his skin. "You're definatly," Dillon paused to enjoy the touch of Georgie's mouth on his neck. "going to make us both late." he finished.

"Dillon," Georgie kissed his shaven jawline.

"Hm?" he answered in his throat.

"Shutup." She hushed him, glidding kisses along his skin.

"M 'kay." Dillon obliged, allowing Georgie to slid her hands further down to his abdomen and he returned her heavy kiss as they fooled around in the elevator. Making their record of - three times that day.

Dr. Robin Drake adjusted her maternity flared top underneath her white coat and wrote down the condition her patient was in while standing near Dr. Jones at the nurses station. Her stomach was buldging more each month as the female fetus inside her womb grew each day. Suddenly since her miracle pregnancy, Robin's belly became property to anyone wh approached her and found it necessary to feel for any movement from the baby. Robin didn't mind. Just as long as people told her she wasn't as big as a house and she was glowing, and they were either family or friends of hers. Or her husband.

"Dr. Jones can I borrow your pen for a second?" Robin asked her cousin who was glancing at a patient's blood test results, while thoughts of an Officer danced in Georgie's head. "Mine is dead." she finished. "Dr. Jones?" Robin asked again, proud to call Georgie by her now professional name. "Georgie." Robin said louder, hoping to be heared this time.

"Huh?" Georgie looked up at Dr. Drake. "I'm sorry Robin, what'd you need?" she added, putting the paper all the way down on the couner.

"Can I borrow your pen for a second?" Robin repeated.

"Oh," Georgie went to her white jacket pocket. "sure." she finished, giving Dr. Drake a writing utencil.

"Thanks." Robin took it. "Jezz." she laughed. "Don't you ever change the Dillon Channel off up there?" she added, writing today's date down on the next line. Georgie revealed her dimples and then brought her deep brown eyes back down at the patient's records.

"No." Dr. Jones answered behind another soft smile, embarrased at her constant habit. "I'm sorry." she laughed. "I guess I can't help it." she said. "I'm just, very happy." she finished. Robin glanced over at her cousin.

"Good. You should be. From what I've seen, Dillon is one of the great ones." said Robin. Dr. Jones returned her eyes at Robin and agreed.

"He is. Dillon is," she searched for words. "amazing. And I feel so safe with him. Comfortable. More than I ever was with anyone else. You know?" Georgie added. Robin smiled back.

"Yep. Yes I do." Dr. Drake answered, and finished signing the document.

He had a knot in the pit of his stomach all afternoon and it wasn't from the eggs Georgie made him this morning. It was something else. A different feeling than sickness. No, this was worse. Almost as if it were a warning sign or alarm, trying to tell Dillon someone was in danger. He remembered he had that same sickness feeling in the pit of his stomach years ago, during the night he lost his first love. And that feeling grew stronger when him and Lucky reached General Hospital. Manny Ruez was there in disguise trying to hide from the police. Lucky thought about his wife Elizabeth being on the same floor with him, unaware of Manny and his evil ways. The lump in Lucky's throat grew larger as him and Dillon crept the stairway in the hospital, while other officers followed behind them. Georgie was there. Dillon thought about his girlfriend being trapped in the same building with Manny and Dillon cringed at the other thought of what that criminal could possibly do to her if Manny snapped. The knot in the pit of Dillon's stomach increased as they entered the fourth floor. Doctors walked by to head towards the rooms of sick patients. Nurses followed while some pushed a gurny down the hall to the emergency room. Lucky hoped to himself that Liz wasn't on this same floor. A janitor mopping the tiles fit the Peurtoricean's description underneath the gray hat and suit, including the black facial hair. A few tattoos on his neck and hands were visiable. Dillon silently prayed to whoever would hear him that his Georgie was on a different floor, operating on a patient. Lucky yelled out freeze to Manny, causing him to look up from mopping the floor.

"Don't you friging move." Lucky angrily finished, pointing his gun at the wanted fugitive. Heads were turned at the scene of a doomed soul.

"You got, lucky." Manny spoke behind a grin. "this time Officer Spencer. I was living the high life thanks to you brainless cops." he finished.

"You're days of glory are over pal." Lucky said, while Dillon looked at Manny and then Lucky, having his back with his own gun. "Game over. You lose." he added.

"Stay right there Ruez, and keep your hands where we can see 'em." Dillon warned, pointing his gun at the serial killer.

"Cuff him Lucky." Jesse ordered, in the same position as the other men with guns. Lucky stood there in anger, silent while starring back coldly at the man who took his younger sister Lulu's life. His grip on the weapon became tighter and began to pull the trigger with his thumb.

"Lucky, cuff him!" Jesse repeated. Manny and Lucky drew dark eyes at each other.

"Lucky!" Dillon shouted at his best friend. Manny Ruez felt threatened and beaten and ran away as fast as he could in the opposite direction when nothing was being done. The officers chased after him seconds later.

"God damnit Lucky!" Dillon howled at his friend as they all ran to catch the murder. Manny knew they were on his tail and he needed to do something to end this. He found the nurses station and had a plan to harm anyone who was key to his escape. Dillon could feel his heart in his throat and the knot in his stomach tightened when he saw his worst fear happening right in front of him. A horror movie he couldn't turn off this time. Manny Ruez had grabbed Georgie and tightly held her hostage in his arms. There were screams. Heavy, unsteady breathing amongst all fear.

"Let her go Manny!" Dillon loudly panicked while pointing his gun at Manny.

"It's over Ruez, drop your weapon now and let Georgie go!" Lucky yelped, also aiming his gun at the same target. Georgie and Dillon exchanged looks. He could see the terror in her eyes and she saw the fear in his.

"Such a pretty thing." Manny remarked about Dr. Jones and kissed her cheek. Georgie moved her head, disgusted and trying to avoid his lips from touching her face. "You don't want me to kill your beautiful girlfriend here Officer Quartermaine huh? Back off, or I will." he promised.

"Put the gun down asshole." Dillon coldly ordered in his deep voice. Manny pressed harder on Georgie's side and she could feel the head of the gun digging into her ribcage.

"No." Georgie pleaded behind the pain, as Manny held her tightly.

"You have exactly five seconds psychopath to let Georgie go, or I'm going to blow your fucking head off!" Dillon angrily warned, holding the gun tighter in his sweaty palms while aiming at Manny. Dillon could hear Georgie's soft cry behind a plea begging Ruez not to do this. Dillon's heartrate increased faster when he looked into Georgie's fearful eyes. He can't lose her. Not this way. He was happy again and she was the reason Dillon woke up every single morning wanting more days just to spend them with Georgie. She was the reason he felt whole again. He had a second chance at true happiness and damn anyone who got in his way of it. He had another chance to save this woman who he loves with all of his heart and soul. He had to save her. There was still one more thing he had to make come true on her list. He wanted that house with Georgie. Those kids. That family he never thought of having before until after falling in love with Dr. Jones. He couldnt lose her like this. Georgie mouthed, 'I love you' to Dillon behind tearfilled eyes, horrorified this would be the last time with him she always feared would come sooner. Dillon's vision weakend when tears filled his own eyes looking back at her.

An elevator door opened with Dr. Patrick Drake inside. Manny takes this opporitunity and forcefully pulls Georgie with him inside the elevator. She struggles to fight him and he grips her body harder. Dillon shoots at him from behind, causing Manny to grunt in pain and Georgie to scream in fright leaving Dr. Jones to fall to the floor, out of Manny's grasp. Manny Ruez collapses against the wall of the elevator as blood escapes from his body. Lucky and Dillon quickly stop the elevator doors from closing. Dillon put his gun back in place and immediatly goes to Georgie whose laying on the floor. Lucky and Jesse handcuff Manny and pull him up from the ground. Georgie regains consciecousness and opens her eyes at Dillon yelling her name. He helps her sit up.

"Dillon!" Georgie said, happy to be able to see him again as she latches onto him with her arms wrapping around behind his neck. She needed him to hold her. To feel safe again in his arms.

"It's okay, it's okay it's over." Dillon comfortly murmured in her ear with his eyes closing while he hears her soft weep in their tight embrace. "It's over baby." he soothed, then kissed her hair. "I got you. I got you baby." he continued. Georgie hugged him tighter.

"Let me look at you, are you okay?" Dillon worried, breaking their hug. "you okay?" he repeated, holding Georgie's cheeks inside his palms, examinging her and brushing the lose hair away from her beautiful face he loved, looking at her petite body for any traces of Georgie's own blood.

"I'm fine." Georgie assured him behind a weepy voice. "I'm not hurt." she added. Dillon then kissed her lips when he knew for sure she was alright. Georgie kissed him back longer. He then kissed her nose and forehead, soon back to her lips kissing her mouth several times at once. Dillon sniffled back his own tears.

"Just hold me." Georgie requested, looking back at him. "Please just hold me Dillon." she begged underneath a soft whimmper. Dillon obliged, and wrapped his arms back around her body. That's all he wanted to do for the next ten minutes or so was to just hold Georgie in his arms.

_Author's Note: MORE TO COME ASAP!! I will be putting the REST of the story chapters all in this section from now on since I only have 2 more documents left of my account. I need to save those two document files for the sequel of Lost Without Each Other. Please send me a messege asking to let you know when I have updated this story if you dont have me saved as a favorite author or something and I will definatly let you know when I have updated Along The Broken Road. Thanks for reading! And your comments! Please feel free to check out my very own fanfiction site Heart and Soul where I host all of my work first and then I post spoilers for each story. The link is in my profile at the very bottom._


	12. Chapter 22: Everything

**A/N:** please scroll way down for the next chapters! smile And thanks for all of your sweet comments!

**Chapter 12 - **_Morning After_

The constant beeping of the annoying alarm clock buzzing next to his bed echoed in Dillon's ears while he deeply slept on his stomach. Spending much of his time with Georgie last night had him worn out. 6:15 in the morning came way too soon. The buzzing continued and Dillon finally awoke from his comatic deep sleep. He grunted angrily and hit the button on the digital clock. Officer Quartermaine sluggishly exited his bed, put on his comfortable pants over his boxers and found the bathroom.

Georgie yawned as she walked to the kitchen in her pajamas, heading towards the coffee machine. She was awake, but her eyelids seemed to have gained a few pounds and mistaken the ice tea mix container for the foldgers coffee. She dumped contents of the ice tea mix into the coffee filter by mistake and soon realised her mishap. She sighed frustrated.

"Great." she said, taking out the coffee filter. "Now I'll be having Lemon Gourmet."

Dillon cracked open an egg and let the insides fall onto the frying pan. He thought about calling her while his breakfast was cooking. There had to have been a reason why she gave him her number. If she didn't like him in return she wouldn't have had invited Dillon into her apartment for a night cap. Maybe Georgie was busy getting ready to go to the hospital and now might not be the best time. Dillon flipped the egg over to cook on its other side. Maybe during lunch when they're both on break would be better. Or so his mind wondered.

Dr. Jones poured herself a cup of French Vanilla coffee while the bread in the toaster was heating up. She lightly blew into the small mug to keep from burning her tongue. The phone didn't ring. It was too early for him to call. He's probably getting ready for work and it's just not the best time for him to call. Georgie thought to herself, after putting the coffee cup to her lips. Before she could think of any other scenarios of when Dillon would call her the toast popped up. Georgie set her hot drink down and rescued the burned bread out of the toaster.

Seven thirty in the morning met Port Charles, New York. Dillon ran out of coffee at his apartment and decided to meet up with Lucky at Kelly's before they both had to start their day at PCPD.

"Pass the ketchup man would ya?" Lucky asked his friend from across the table, while sticking his fork in scrammbled eggs.

Didn't you stuff your face enough at home?" Dillon joked, handing Officer Spencer the bottle of Heinz ketchup.

"No. My wife isn't exactly the best cook." Lucky answered, taking it from him.

"Pretending to like her food. One of the many secrets to a life long marriage." Officer Quartermaine theorized, ripping open a pack of sweet n' low sugar.

"Exactly." agreed Lucky, squirting the ketchup on the side of his eggs. "Remember that Spike when its your turn." he finished.

"Yeah, like I'm ever gonna be taking marriage advice from my best friend whose been married and divorced more than once." Dillon scoffed.

"Elizabeth and I, have a very unique relationship." Lucky defended before taking another bite.

"I know." said Dillon, putting his spoon down.

"So, what else happened with you and miss Dr. Jones last night besides playing tonssil hockey in the rain?" asked Lucky, dipping his food in the ketchup.

"Nothing really. We went back home and she uh," Dillon began. "she invited me into her place for awhile."

"Score." said Lucky, chewing his food.

"No no, bonus points." Dillon corrected. "I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't." Lucky swore. "I know you're not the one night stand type of guy." he continued, reaching for his coffee. "You went to college a virgin remember." he stated. Dillon was silent, and soon continued to tell his friend about last night.

"Anyway," Dillon hostily continued while looking at Lucky. He had to bring up the virgin memory. Dillon then folded his arms on the table and spoke. "We had a few drinks and started talking about - everything. When I was with Georgie last night, man, I don't think I ever laughed so much or had a great time out in practically forever." he admitted.

"Wow. And this coming from the same guy who last told me a few days ago that this date will probably be just another lowsy hook up." said Lucky.

"Eat your eggs." Dillon hushed him. "We have to _report to duty _in ten minutes." he finished, picking up his coffee cup.

"You seeing her again?" Lucky asked, collecting more scrammbled eggs with his fork. Dillon took a sip of java, procrastinating. He definatly wanted to if Georgie agreed.

"Maybe." Dillon answered, setting his cup back down.

Maxie just about had it. She felt as if she was losing her mind. Today was going to be another long never ending one. She wasn't going to have time to do laundry because one of the twins will probably be fighting or asking her to play tea party before dinner and after she comes home from work. Jesse promised he won't be home too late this time tonight, so her shoulders became less heavy. Maxie poured milk in her daughter Erica's cereal while the coffee was being made, eggs were cooking and toast was burning. Jesse came to the bread's rescue and popped it up from the toaster. A knock at their front door caught four year old Grace's attention and she put down her spoon while some milk dripped from her small chin.

"I'll get it!" Grace yelled and slid off her chair, running out the kitchen and towards the front door of their blue house.

"Look through the mailslide first Gracie!" her father yelled back, buttering four pieces of golden brown toast.

"Two hands pumpkin." said Maxie, instructing her other four year old daughter while handing the child a bowl of cheerios. The woman at their front door bent down to eye level with Grace through the mailslot on the lower middle part of the storm door.

"Hi Gracie, it's Aunt Georgie." Dr. Jones told the toddler.

"Hi Aunt Georgie!" Grace excitedly said back. "You come in." she added, reaching her little hand up to the doornob and turned it. The child soon found Georgie's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning." said Georgie, picking up her blond haired niece.

"G'mornin. You want some Cheerios?" Grace asked her, while playing with the ends of her aunt's darker hair.

"Umm.." Dr. Jones thought outloud. "Do you have Lucky Charms still?" she asked, as she carried her niece on her hip into the farther room.

"Yep. I'll get you some." Grace volunteered.

"Okay." said Georgie behind a smile. She kissed Grace's cheek and put her down on the tiled kitchen floor. Grace immediatly went to a lower cupboard.

"Good morning." Dr. Jones announced to her family. Jesse and Maxie replied the same comment.

"Aunt Georgieee!" Erica sang happily, running over to her only aunt.

"Hi sweetpea." Georgie smiled, and scooped her youngest niece up in her arms placing a kiss on the child's left cheek. Erica squeezed Georgie tightly with her small arms wrapped around behind her aunt's neck.

"You want to um," Erica swallowed, then breathed again. "You want to play tea party with me and Gracie and Mommy later?" she continued after they released from their hug.

"You know I'd love to honey, but I have to work late tonight. I'm sorry." Georgie regreted, holding Erica on her hip.

"Okay." Erica said disappointedly.

"I can have a tea party with you girls tomorrow though." Georgie promised, recognizing the sad look on her niece's face. "How's that sound?" she added.

"Good!" Erica happily said.

"K." Georgie smiled, and put her niece back down.

"So.." Maxie grinned at her baby sister from the couner while holding a plate of toast in her right hand. "How'd it go last night?" she finished.

"Ugh Maxie," Georgie rolled her eyes. "I just got here and already you're starting with that." she said, hanging her purse on the back of an empty chair.

"You knew she was going to ask you G the minute you stepped foot in this house." Jesse reminded, pouring two cups of coffee.

"True. Last night was," Georgie searched for words. "great." she said, then sat down in the empty chair next to Erica.

"Coffee?" Jesse asked his sister-in-law when he turned around.

"Just a little. Thanks." replied Georgie.

"Great?" Maxie repeated, setting the plate down in the middle of the kitchen table. "That's it?" she wondered.

"No." Georgie answered, her hand cupping the side of her face while her elbow rested on the table. "It was amazing." she smiled shyly, taking her hand back down on the surface.

"Good to hear. I told you it'd be worth it, giving Dillon a chance." said Maxie.

"What'd you do last night Aunt Georgie?" Erica looked up at her while chewing the cereal.

"I kissed a cute boy." Georgie answered, lowering her head at Erica's level and resting her forehead on the top of the child's.

"Ewww.." Erica and her twin sister said in unison, causing the adults in the room to crack another smile.

"Thats gross." announced Grace.

"Why? He was very cute." said Georgie to her nieces.

"So.." said Erica.

"I kiss Daddy." said Maxie, sitting down with them holding two cups of coffee in her hands. She knew how her sister made hers. French Vanilla creamer with two packets of Sweet N' Low sugar.

"Eww.." giggled Grace, looking up at her mother.

Time flew by in an instant. Jesse finished breakfast with his girls he liked to call them, and put his plate in the sink. He gave the twins each a kiss on the cheek and saved one for his wife of eight years.

"Bye." he kissed Maxie on her lips.

"Bye. Be careful." said Maxie when their kiss broke.

"I will Max. I'll be home after one." he promised.

"Okay." she said.

"Bye Georgie." Jesse said to Dr. Jones

"See ya later." she answered back.

"I'm not gonna have to pound Dillon's face in am I?" he asked her while putting on his uniform jacket.

"No, please dont." she giggled happily. "He was very sweet and I kinda like his face the way it is." she added.

"Alright I wont pick on him. Much." said Jesse, leaving the kitchen.

"Bye Daddy!" said the twins one after the other. Jesse yelled back a goodbye from the doorway.

Maxie helped Grace down off the chair, while Georgie helped Erica and the twin girls raced to the sink, putting their empty bowls where they were taught belonged. After the identical twins left the room to go upstairs and pick out clothes to wear at daycare, Maxie was ready to get the rest of the juice on her younger sister's date last night.

"Oh yeah." Maxie exhaled a slight laugh. "I'm sure you were both paying attention to the movie." she finished, with food tucked on the inside of her cheek.

"Some of it." Georgie grinned, holding her coffee cup. She'd need all of the caffene she can get today to help her stay awake and alert during the night shift. Not to mention her mind anticipating Dillon's call. Hoping he will. Georgie took another sip of her warm French Vanilla gourment drink before speaking again. "To tell you the truth Max, I never thought I'd have such a great time with him last night. Considering all of the other so called dates I've been on before." she said, taking a slice of toast left on the plate.

"Good. You're welcome." said Maxie, chewing her food. She then swallowed. "You probably wouldn't have went for Dillon if Jesse and I didn't give you a little push." she finished.

"Oh well pat yourself on the shoulder there." Georgie sarcasticly said, then smiled to let her big sister know she was only joking. Maxie patted herself on the shoulder and took a sip of coffee.

"Did he kiss you first?" Maxie woundered, as she put her cup back down on the tan kitchen table. Georgie was silent, remembering the cinematic moment of her lips touching Dillon's.

"Yeah." Georgie answered, another smile lighter than before crossed her face. She brought her brown eyes down to the coffee cup and slowly ran her thumb along the rim. "After he caught my fall when I tripped in the parking lot." she grinned.

"Oh jezz." said Maxie. "Cluts." she added.

"I know." Georgie agreed. "It was raining last night and I mean, pouring hard." she looked up at her sister. "I was shivering a little." she continued, taking the spoon out of her coffee cup. "Dillon definatly kept me warm."

"I bet." Maxie grinned, then wipped the toast crumbs off of her mouth and continued to listen to her sister's night with a police officer.

"We just starred at each other for awhile. Then he sorta, brushed the wet hair away from my face.. and I had my hand clentching his shirt." Georgie narrated, reliving it and glancing over at the time on the microwave. "He cupped my cheeks, and within seconds we kissed." She looked back at Maxie. "In the rain. Outside of the movie theater parking lot." Georgie finished, her face beaming with happiness already.

"So romantic." Maxie sighed with a soft smile, her arms folded on the end of the table. "I'm really glad you had a great time last night, you deserve it."

"Yeah. I just," Georgie paused. "I dont want to get my hopes up again. For another let down, or get too attached to Dillon that later we might - " she rambled, only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Don't do that." said Maxie. "Don't go doing what you always do.. whenever you even allow yourself to like a guy as great as Dillon. They don't come around to often." she said.

"I know. I just can't help it Max I'm - affraid of getting hurt again." said Georgie, then took a bit of toast.

"Tough crap sis. Deal with it. You think I never got hurt in past relationships before Jesse and I?" Maxie compared.

"No. But -" Georgie answered.

"Okay." said Maxie. "So just -"

"You were never cheated on or nearly beaten to death by any of your ex boyfriends either." Georgie interrupted her from speaking further.

"No I havent. And I wish you never did either. Believe me, I wanted to kill Brody with my own two hands for hitting you." said Maxie, emphasizing strongly. There was a pause. Georgie tried to block out the memory of her abusive exboyfriend. Maxie noticed. She regreted ever bringing his name up again. She then continued adivice to her baby sister. "Georgie just be happy, and let yourself be that way with Dillon. From what you've told me and how he obviously makes you feel, enjoy it. No matter what you think might happen between you two in the future." she finished, picking up her coffee cup. Georgie was quiet, knowing Maxie was completely right. She sipped more French Vanilla.

"You do like him right?" Maxie asked, then tasted her caffine. Dr. Jones chewed her food. She thought about her sister's question and was able to give an honest answer. She definatly had some kind of feeling towards Officer Quartermaine. The same guy she dispised for never allowing her to sleep after she came home from work, while he was making acessive noise unintendedly in his apartment above her. The exact same 'jerk' who gave her a speeding ticket. Although she knew she deserved it. She got to know this jerk. Especially last night. Something was there between them. When they talked at dinner and laughing at some joke one of them would make. The way Dillon held her close to him when she became cold in the movie theater. Opening doors for her. Pulling out her chair at the restuarant. The kiss they shared in the pouring rain which made her whole body tingle. Whatever it was, Georgie knew she saw the real Dillon Quartermaine that night. Not just the jerk who was doing his job when they first met.

"He's okay." Georgie answered her sister behind a soft stretch of her lips, taking another bite of toast

_Chapter 13 - __The Friends Episode_

Just a few more hours left of his long day and Dillon was happy he'd have a good reason to look forward of returning home. For the past few weeks he found himself feeling this way. All because of some girl he met under the most simple situation. Throughout each day he spent his time with Georgie when neither of them were working, Dillon realised to himself just how much he easily began to like Dr. Jones. It was the little things Georgie did or said and even her features that he grew to adore. The way she chewed her food when he took her out to eat or they'd share a meal at one of their apartments. The laugh she produces when something amuses her that makes her small nose slightly scrunch. How the contour of her petite body fit perfectly in his arms while sitting on the couch and watching a movie marathon. The sweet scent of her perfume and her Dove shampooed hair. Her dimples embedded on both sides of her cheeks when she smiles. Most of all how comfortable she makes him feel in the presence when their together. Thinking about her from time to time when they're not. Dillon did not doubt for a second he was obviously already falling in love with her too. It was just too soon for him to be completely sure, and he didn't want to wreck anything between them if Georgie found out his deep feelings just yet.

Dillon hated nights like this. Stuck at his desk and taking statements from eyewitnesses when he wanted to be out on the town with Lucky, where all of the bad guys come out to play. He figured he was currently on Mac's unofficial non fan list since Dillon has been seeing his daughter and crime fighting was no longer his duty tonight. However, that would be unfair and cruel of Comissioner Scorpio to deny Dillon of hunting down criminals just because he's involved with Georgie. She's an adult and has been for four years now. Dillon did get his adventure of capturing criminals with Lucky after all all night. Only at this hour, he wasn't needed outside of the station.

"Why don't you stop waisting our time and save your ass by telling us the truth." said Jesse, warning Ric Lansing who sat in the interigation room across the table from Mac.

"I did! And I already told you I'm innocent." Ric swore, handcuffed while raising his voice at the law inforcers.

"According to evidence Mr. Lansing and your unjustifiable alibi," Mac began, with strong emphasis in his words. "you could be facing a guilty charge." he finished.

"This is ridiculous," Ric shook his head and readjusted himself in the chair. "I'm not responsible for my brother's murder attempt."

"Oh c'mon Lansing, you even pulled the classic sting from a mob film." Dillon pointed out. "Hiring someone to do it so the blood isn't on your hands. But you slipped up and got sloppy, and now your caught." he leaned his back off the wall and walked with his arms folded.

"We have your phone records you made calls to every person who you spoke to the night before Sonny was almost killed." implied Jesse.

"And what do you know?" Dillon joked, standing in his last step. He put his hands down on the table and faced Ric. "Two of those calls were from your pal Trevor."

The two characters inside her television set were panicing and chasing a bus to rescue their friend's baby son still on board. Georgie had just come home an hour ago from her late night shift at the hospital, took her meds, and sat on the couch in her living room catching up on marathon episodes of Friends. She caught herself thinking about Dillon during commercial breaks and plenty of times at work. All the time at work to be exact. She knew it would happen the more they got to know each other and spend moments together. The feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Liking everything about him and the effect of happiness he had on her. Loving his imperfections. She hadn't felt this happy with anyone in a long time either. Georgie began to realise she'd find herself even missing him from time to time when they weren't flirting or teasing each other like two kids at a playground. Hearing his voice on the phone during every call seemed to help make those feelings of loneliness disappear. Snoopy rested her small furry head on her owner's lap while Chandler and Joey found Ben at Human Services. Another baby on the show in an adjacent crib looked similar to Ben.

"Please tell me you know which one is our baby." Chandler said to one of his best friends.

"Well that one has ducks on his tshirt and this one has clowns. And Ben was definatly wearing ducks." Joey answered."Okay." Chandler said, relieved.

"Or clowns." Joey added. "Wait ! This one is definatly Ben," he pointed to the infant. "remember he had that cute little mole by his mouth?"

"Hey Ben remember us? Okay the mole came off. What are we gonna do? What the hell are we gonna do?" Chandler asked his friend now."Uh, uh..we'll flip for it." Joey suggested quickly. "Ducks or clowns."

"Oh we're gonna flip for the baby?!" Chandler hostily asked.

"You got a better idea?!" Joey asked back in the same way.

"Alright call it in the air." Chandler said, taking a quarter out of his pocket.

"Heads." gambled Joey, as the coin was tossed in the air. Chandler caught it and flipped the quarter on his hand.

"Heads it is." revealed Chandler.

"Yesss!" Joey said in truimph, making two fists. "Phew." he exhaled loudly.

"We have to assign 'heads' to something!" Chandler reminded his not so bright friend.

"Oh right. Alright uh.." Joey thought outloud. "Ducks is heads because ducks, have heads." he concluded. There was a small pause and Chandler looked at him.

"What kind of scary ass clowns came to YOUR birthday?" Chandler strongly asked, causing the audience to laugh and Georgie doing the same. There were three rings until she found the black cordless phone hidden in the same living room.

"Hello." Georgie answered.

"Hello Ledfoot," a husky male voice replied. "What's your favorite scary movie?" he finished.

"You know you gave yourself away mister pranker with that opening line." said Georgie, recognizing who he really was.

"Damn. Well I only had fifteen seconds to think." Dillon said on the other end of the reciever, tossing a pen back inside a cup on his desk.

"Whatta you doing goofball?" Georgie lightly smiled while sitting next to Snoopy on the couch, her legs lounged down to almost the other end of the couch and her back resting against a pillow.

"Nothing." Dillon answered, leaning back on his chair. "Waiting to go home and leave this boring place." he finished.

"No crime fighting action tonight?" she asked, glimpsing the next scene of her favorite show.

"Nope." he replied, his hand behind his head.

"Poor you." she teased, crossing her ankles on the couch coushins.

"How was GH?" Dillon asked while he lounged in his chair with wheels.

"Long but okay I guess. I had my first major surgery today." Georgie told him proudly.

"Nice..Did the patient live?" he teased back.

"Yes. And if it weren't for my help Quartermaine you'd still have a bullet trapped inside your body." Georgie reminded him, playing with the ends of her hair as it wrapped around her finger.

"By the way thanks for that." said Dillon.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"What are you up to tonight?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Just sitting in my lovely loney apartment with hardly any food because of you," she answered. "and watching Friends." she finished.

"You and that damn show." Dillon joked.

"I know." Georgie agreed, petting Snoopy by her right side. The phone lines became quiet on each end. "So what are your plans after work tonight?" she asked him.

"Well I was hoping to spend the rest of the night with my girlfriend." said Dillon, taking his hand out from behind his head and still leaned back in the leather chair.

"Your girlfriend huh?" Georgie smirked, tracing the wrinkle in the couch with her fingertip. They never defined their relationship of over three weeks, until now.

"Yeah. I'm sure you know her. She's beautiful. And a pretty funny doctor. Smart but can't make a decent meal." said Dillon.

"Very true." Georgie acknowledged.

"I kind of miss her." Dillon confided. Both phone lines were silent again.

"I miss you too." Georgie told him.

"So I'll see you in about an hour, your place?" Dillon asked.

"It's a date." she confirmed. "And bring some food you owe me." she added.

"No problem. Bye." he smiled happily.

"Bye." Georgie replied back the same way and hung up the phone.

Two and a half hours swooped by, and Georgie welcomed her current boyfriend into her apartment. Normally they'd go out to the movies or have a few drinks at some club. Tonight was just one of those nights when all they wanted to do was stay home and relax together. The coffee table was covered in empty plates of Italian food, and two glasses of white wine stood next to napkins and the television remote control. Three DVD cases layed near Dillon's crossed feet covered in white cotton socks on the same table. Georgie found a comfortable place next to him with her head on his broad shoulder and her arm lazily drapped over his tight abdomen. He held her protectivly as they watched a classic film rented on DVD. Something was bothering Georgie. Dillon had a huntch something was on her mind and it caused her to be not herself. She'd usually talk about how great that scene was or lack there of. Discuss the best parts of the film so far and Dillon would tell her to be quiet or agree with what she said. Tonight she was just different. He needed to find out what was bothering her. Dillon felt Georgie's hand move up to his chest and stop in place to settle. He slowly ran his fingertips up and down her bare arm that was opposite his chest.

"You okay?" Dillon quietly asked while looking down at her. "You've been kinda quiet all night." he finished. Georgie kept her eyes on the TV screen, not paying any attention to the storyline. She then spoke.

"No." Georgie replied, barely audible. "I'm not. I'm not okay Dillon." she confided.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, looking at her brown hair while still gently dancing his fingers along her soft skin arm. Georgie slowly closed her eyes and fought the tensness in her throat. "C'mon G you can tell me anything." he said when she was silent. Georgie opened her deep brown eyes and made tiny circles on Dillon's chest with her fingertips.

"I'm sick." she tranquily said, her glossy brown eyes starring down at her boyfriend's chest as she softly made more tiny circles. There was a slight pause.

"You're sick." Dillon repeated, comprehending. "Okay. Do you need any like, Pepto Bismal or some -"

"No." she interrupted him. "No it's nothing like that." she raised her head off of his shoulder and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. He saw her deep browns becoming tearful. And it wasn't from the movie this time.

"It's serious isn't it." Dillon stated, as she removed herself from laying next to his body and sat up. She nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah." Georgie answered. "It's serious." she repeated him, playing with the hairtie on her left wrist.

"I'm listening." Dillon reminded her, his right hand on her lower back. Georgie's bottom lip quivered and she tucked it in. She inhaled air and released her bottom lip.

"I have breast cancer." she uttered, almost to a whisper. Dillon was now the silent one. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He then swallowed hard and spoke.

"H-How," he studdard. "How long have you known?" he asked, sitting up on the couch with his hand still resting on her lower back.

"Seven months." Georgie answered, then turned her head to meet Dillon. He softly brushed the hair away from her tearfilled eyes, signaling to her his support and comfort. "I was getting ready," she swallowed in her tense throat. "to go out with Maxie and Robin and my friend Amye from med school, to celebrate my victory at starting an internship at General Hospital." she looked down at their now joined hands. "After I got out of the shower I dried off and - felt this," she wipped her right cheek with her other hand. "this quarter sized lump in my left breast." her voice broke. Dillon was at a lose of words. He did not like to see her this way. Especially crying. He gently rubbed his thumb along the surface of her hand.

"Have you been taking any treatment for it? I know that usually slows down the cancer cells right?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Chemotherapy." she looked up at him. "I've been doing every single treatment possible."

"That's good. Thats good. You'll beat it, Georgie." said Dillon, still sweeping his thumb along her skin. "Lots of women do." he finished. She lowered her head slightly and allowed the tears to meet her cheekbones. She didn't have the energy to hold back anymore. Georgie brought her deep brown eyes back up at her boyfriend.

"My mom didn't." she murmured. "And I'm really, really scared that I'm going to end up just like her." Georgie broke down in tears.

"Hey, hey." Dillon moved closer to Georgie and delicatly touched the side of her wet face. "Stop. You're not going to Ledfoot. Alright?" he cupped her other cheek in his palm. "Look at me." he said when she turned away. She then obliged and returned her eyes at him. "You'll beat this thing." Dillon encouraged her. "And I'll be with you the rest of the way. We'll beat it together." he promised, holding both of Georgie's cheeks in his hands. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes behind a soft weep when he gently pressed his lips against her forehead. Dillon then placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and soon found her lips. Georgie sniffled, kissing him back.

Chapter 14 - The List 

No matter how many times she watched this movie with Dillon or even alone, she always managed to shed a tear at this particular scene in Titanic. Dillon found it to be sad and romantic as well, but at this point he couldn't feel remorse again for the two lovers after watching Rose promise Jack she'll never let go for the one hundred billionth time. He wasn't insesitive. Just able to play this entire movie in his head. Thanks to Georgie. He didn't mind watching this or any other chick flick she'd pick out during thier many movie dates. Just as long as he has his turn too.

"Jezz ledfoot you're like a bottomless pit." Dillon said, taking what was left of the popcorn inside the bag.

"Shh." Georgie silenced him while giving the JiffyPuff to Dillon. "I wanna hear this part. The medication makes me hungry." she whispered.

"You already know what they say to each other." Dillon whispered back, then welcomed the food in his mouth.

"I dont care. Sh." she nudged his arm with hers as they both sat closely together on the sofa. Before the next scene began with Rose now being rescued by a boat, the TV went out with the lamp. Georgie gasped.

"What the hell?" Dillon asked, chewing the rest of the popcorn.

"Are you sitting on the remote?" Georgie questioned her boyfriend, looking for it.

"No it's on the table." he answered her while putting a small throw pillow back down against the arm of the couch. Dr. Jones realised what might be the cause of loss of power and sighed angrily, finding her seat in the dark next to Dillon. "What's today?" she asked him.

"Uh.." he thought outloud. "Thursday. The twenty second. Why?" Dillon finished.

"I was supposed to pay my electric bill yesturday." Georgie remembered, her head falling back onto the top of the sofa as it was hugged by the softness of coushin.

"Oh. Sucks to be you." Dillon joked, reaching for his drink on the coffee table. Georgie picked her head up and looked at him.

"Its your fault Quartermaine." she told him. Dillon scoffed and swallowed the beverage.

"My fault?" he repeated, setting his glass back down. On a coster to avoid him facing a penalty from his neat freak girlfriend.

"Yes." she answered. "If you hadn't distracted me yesturday at work by visiting me during my lunch break, I would have remembered to write out that check."

"Thats typical. Blame the man." Dillon defended, flirting back.

"C'mon man and help me find some candles." Georgie said, getting up.

"Alright." said Dillon, taking his legs off of the middle table. "Where'd you stash them?" he added, following Georgie into the next room.

"Where I keep all of my drugs and wacky weed." she answered, walking down the small hall of white walls. Dillon smirked at her joke, walking behind her then wipped it off of his face.

"You don't really have any marijuanna in here do you Miss Jones?" Dillon asked sternly, while they searched for a flashlight in the closet. "Because I could arrest you for drug posession." he finished with his hands inside his front jean pockets, standing behind Georgie. She turned her head and gave him a serious look, however knowing he was only joking. Again.

"No you wont. Catch." Georgie said, tossing him a flashlight.

"How do you know that for sure?" Dillon caught it and turned it on.

"I just do." she answered, while he walked towards her and joined Dr. Jones in the dark closet.

"Mhm." Dillon believed her, agreeing in his throat.

"Besides, if you did arrest me I might enjoy it a little too much being handcuffed." Georgie confessed her kinky sin, snaking her arms around behind his neck.

"Really?" Dillon wondered outloud, his eyebrow raised slightly and his hands finding her perfectous hips while he still held the flashlight in the other.

"Really." She answered quietly, then teased his lips with hers. Georgie soon opened her mouth further and invited her boyfriend's tongue inside the cave to massage it with hers. Soft pecking noises were able to be heard by dust bunnies in the dark closet as the couple continued to frenchly kiss up against the closet wall. Dillon released her lips and tickled her jawline with his lips. Her heart raced for him as well as his bet faster for her. Georgie silently exhaled.

"Number three." She whispered behind a smirk.

"What?" Dillon whispered back against her skin, and then looked at the siloheutte of Georgie's face. She knew he had to have been confused as to why she would whisper out a number and not his name this time.

"I was just thinking about this list I made up months ago. All the things I want to do before I die. And us, here, like this is my number three." She quickly kissed Dillon before speaking again. "To do something spontaneous during a blackout." Georgie finished.

"Interesting." said Dillon. She smiled. "What about number one and two and .. however many more -" he added.

"Five." she said, answering his question. Dillon nodded.

"You know I dont like to hear you talking about dying Ledfoot." said Dillon, holding her waist and then bringing his eyes back at her face.

"I know. But it's just my to-do list." Georgie crossed her left wrist over her right, with her arms hidden behind Dillon's neck. "Ride in a hotair balloon..kiss in the rain..maybe get a tatoo, get married in my mother's white wedding gown, and buy the ugliest," she said so strongly. "oldest house in Port Charles and fix it up so I can raise a family in it with my husband oneday." Georgie finished.

"Wow. Alot to do Dr. Jones. Well, there is one thing on that list of yours we already accomplished." Dillon reminded her. It wasn't pitch black in the closet considering the door was open, and he could see the smile on her face as she remembered the moment in the rain on their first real date.

"I guess I'll have to scratch that one off now." Georgie suggested, her hands slidding down to his tight chest underneath his deep red graphic teeshirt.

"Guess so." Dillon agreed, taking her hands in his and walking backwards out of the closet as she followed him. Neither one of them thought to go over to Dillon's apartment upstairs instead where they'd have electricity. There was something about the atmosphere of the candlelit living room and kitchen that both of them much rathered. Being in each other's presence was a hell of alot better than watching any movie.

**Chapter 15 - **_Barefoot In The Park_

Injecting needles into patients, taking blood pressure, reading an x-ray on a broken bone, was nothing compared to an operation. They were tricky and sever. Georgie had the patience and intellegence to handle it. She only mastered four in her career. With her mother's genes and Robin's guidance, Georgie was definatly on her way to becoming one of the best surgeons. She already had the skills of a great young doctor.

"Suction please." Dr. Jones ordered behind her white mask, helping a woman on the operating table from dying of ovarian lympos by removing the female's ovaries. Nurse Amye Lea suctioned out the access blood for Georgie with a special tube. Robin Drake stood next to Dr. Jones and was the one assisting her this time. Thirty four minutes later, success. Georgie was now ready to close up the incision. Nurse Emily Quartermaine handed Dr. Jones the bandages when the stitches were complete.

"Okay." Dr. Jones said to herself after glancing at the patient's vital monitor. "Get Mrs. Roberts to recovery room 4 and a dose of EP. I'll be there to check on her after she wakes up." Georgie added, putting the scissors back down on the pan.

"You got it Doc." said Nurse Emily, covering the patient with a soft white blanket as Nurse Amye helped her on the other side. Dr. Jones, Dr. Robin and Patrick Drake, and Dr. Monica Quartermaine were scrubbing up after surgery.

"That was really intense Dr. Jones." said Patrick, soaking his hands in water and antibacterial soap. "I'm impressed. You did good." he finished.

"Thanks. I learned from the best." replied Georgie, lathering her hands with the soap. Patrick smirked and his wife noticed.

"She meant ME, Dr. Drake." said Robin, reaching for a few paper towels on the right side of her husband. "Stop flurting with my cousin, she's taken." Robin finished hostily, as she coldly looked at Patrick.

"Wh- I wasn't flirting with her. I simply complimented an intern doctor." Patrick defended, rinsing his hands off. Georgie finished disinfecting hers and shut off the long faucet.

"No, complimenting her would be 'great job' and then end it! You were hiting on my cousin." Robin implied angrily, then tossed the paper towel in a nearby trashbin before walking away. Patrick watched her leave and shook his head in the negative. He dried off his hands using white Cottenelle paper.

"Is she okay?" asked Georgie, drying off her hands.

"She's fine. Her hormones just happen to cause her to be a jealous maniac." Patrick answered, removing the moisture from his fingers.

"She can't help it though. One of the joys of being pregnant." said Dr. Jones, as she threw the used paper towel away and exited the operating room.

"Tracy, sweetheart sit down the curtains are fine, its a lovely day outside. The room is fine." said Lila Quartermaine, while her eldest daughter was tampering with the white fabric covering the long window.

"I just wish you'd let me take you back home, where a nurse can take care of you there instead of this place." Tracy told her mother, turning around.

"I'm comfortable here dear. But thank you. I'll be home soon." Lila smiled, laying in the bed. "You can pamper me all you want after I get out of here." she lightly laughed. Tracy stretched the corner of her mouth and walked over to Lila's hospital bed.

"You can count on that." Tracy sat down beside her aged mother. "From now on Im going to try to be a better daughter to you. And less tempermental." she said.

"No. This was not your fault or Alan's. No one else's either. I did not have a heart attack because of your arguement, with your brother." Lila assured her daughter. "This ticker just isn't what it used to be." she added.

"I'm - I'm really sorry mother." Tracy chocked on a tear, then sniffled back. She was too tough of a woman to cry.

"For what my dear? I told you already, this wasn't your fault." Lila reminded her.

"I know." Tracy cleared her throat. "I mean for everything. Not being here for you when Daddy passed away last year. I've been gone for too long and I missed out on so much. My sons are angry with me. I wouldn't be suprised if you were ashamed of me too." she finished, looking back up at Lila.

"Never." Lila spoke. She put her wrinkled palm on top of Tracy's. "You're my child Tracy. When you get to be my age, and when your time comes, you'll still be my child. I've loved you from the moment you were placed in my arms. Nothing you do - will ever waver my love for you dear. Always know that. Your children," Lila paused to breathe. "your boys.. they love you regardless." she finished.

"Guess they have no choice." said Tracy, causing her mother to laugh in agreement. Their conversation continued, while a presence opened the door after knocking.

"Dillon," Lila smiled. Officer Quartermaine walked over to his grandmother's bedside.

"Hi grandma." he kissed her cheek, leaning down.

"Hi darling. Oh my grandson is even more handsom in that uniform." said Lila, looking from Dillon to Tracy and then back up at Dillon. He put the flowers on the nightstand beside her.

"How are you feeling today?" Dillon asked her.

"Alright sweetheart. I feel much better." Lila answered him. "Did you see," she thought. "Dr. Jones yet? She is such a beautiful young lady Dillon, you should ask her to come to dinner with you." she finished.

"She is beautiful isnt she? I brought Georgie with me over to your house for dinner before grandma remember? We had that uh, Cook made a big chicken feast for Monica and Alan's anniversary." said Dillon.

"Yes and Skye was there with her murdering boyfriend." said Tracy. Dillon looked over at his mother.

"Oh. Oh yes darling I remember." said Lila, sitting up. "Oh she looked so lovely. Georgie is such a wonderful girl for you Dillon." she finished, looking at him.

"I know." said Dillon behind a light smile. "I uh," he cleared his throat and searched for a seat beside his grandmother. "I'm really, really happy grandma." Dillon sat down. "Happier than I ever thought I could be after Melissa died. Georgie's," he stumbled to find the right word, playing with his thumb ring. "Georgie is amazing." he finished.

"Thats wonderful darling." said Lila. Tracy looked at her son. "If you two care about each other as much as I loved your grandfather, don't ever give up on the gift you both have been given." she advised.

"I wont." said Dillon, and held Lila's wrinkled hand. "And I do grandma," he continued. "I do love Georgie. Very much." he admitted outloud.

"Oh please." said Tracy, moving her head. "You cannot be serious Dillon." she added. He looked over at his mother when she said his name.

"I am serious. Georgie is the best thing that's ever happened to me in a long time. I love her." Dillon repeated.

"You're nieve!" Tracy said loudly. "You've only known that dishrag for a few months and you THINK you -" she continued, only to be cut off.

"Tracy!" Lila hushed her. "That's enough." she added.

"No, grandma its okay." Dillon said to Lila. "You know what, Mom you're right about one thing. I've only known Georgie for six months but that doesnt matter. Somehow along the time we've spent getting to know each other, I fell in love with her. Its the kind of person Georgie is and the way she makes me feel when I'm with her or even thinking about her when I'm not. Wanting to be with her just to hear her laugh and and," he studdard. "the sound of her voice." He let go of Lila's hand. "You were in and out of my life for twenty four years. You still have no idea who I am. Georgie hated my guts the minute we met, and oddly enough she was still willing to get to know me. And Im not, NOT gonna sit here and let you bad mouth that amazing woman who became someone I love more than my own life!" he raised his voice louder than Tracy's. "I keep trying to figure out how to be close with you again Mom but it's not worth it anymore! I'm done. I'm finished." Dillon said, leaving his grandmother and birth mother in silence. He kissed Lila on the cheek, wished her well and soon found the door. Tracy exhaled.

"Tracy," Lila began. Tracy removed her glossy eyes from the door and over to her mother. "If there was any advice I ever gave you that you didn't take, please listen to me know."

"I am." said Tracy.

"Don't push your son away. As much as your both angry with each other for whatever reason, fix this now before it's too late." Lila advised her daughter once more.

Dr. Jones finished checking on her patients, including Mrs. Roberts and met Amye and Epiphany at the nurses station near the lobby.

"Mr. Lopez Fitzgerald needs a spongebath. Room 112. He will be flirtatious, so be professional. Do not be tempted by his good looks or charm and makeout with him." Epiphany said to Nurse Amye, looking at Dr. Jones as she spoke the last statement. Georgie heared her and lightly smiled as she realised what her boss was referring too. Amye took the folder from Epiphany.

"No problem." she said. Amye exited from behind the couner and tended to the patient. Georgie signed a release form and casually looked up from the paper.

"Hey." she smiled at a familar face.

"Hi." he smiled back, approaching her.

"What brings you to this neck of the hospital?" she joked, putting a pen in her pocket.

"I'm off duty for about an hour. Wanted to come by and visit my two favorite women." said Dillon.

"And how is your grandmother? I was hopping Amye took care of her for me the other day." Georgie asked.

"Better. Monica said she'd probably get to go home tomorrow." Dillon answered, placing his arms on the black counertop as he rested them there.

"That's good." Dr. Jones replied.

"So are you working late again tonight?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm filling in for Elizabeth actually, and I'll get off by 4 this time." Georgie answered him, resting her own arms on the surface and meeting his face.

"What a coincidence. I'll be done early today too." said Dillon. Georgie raised her eyebrows in delight. "Wanna do something later?" he asked.

"I would love to, but I promised Maxie I'd watch the twins for her tonight while her and Jesse go out to dinner." Georgie declined. "It's their five year anniversary." she finished.

"Oh." Dillon exhaled.

"Im sure she wont mind if.. the babysitter had a boy over." Dr. Jones noted, slipping her fingers inside Dillon's hand.

"Yeah? What time should the boy sneek in?" Dillon asked, referring to hisself and holding her danty fingers with his. Georgie leaned closer to him.

"Five thirty. After the parents leave." Georgie told him.

"I'll be there." said Dillon, wanting to kiss her. He moved in position, only failed when Georgie moved away to answer Epiphany.

"After your done smootching with your boyfriend, your wanted in the OR." said Epiphany.

"Okay." Georgie agreed. "Sorry Stud Bucket," she turned her head back at Officer Quartermaine. "gotta go." she finished.

"Damn." said Dillon, causing his girlfriend of seven months to smile.

"See you at five thirty?" Dr. Jones reminded him, her arms still folded on the couner while Dillon held her fingers.

"You bet." Dillon said, moving in for lip landing. Georgie softly returned his kiss and then pulled away teasing Dillon when he yearned for one more.

Maxie and Jesse kissed their daughters goodbye and warned them to behave for Georgie. The twins promised they will and hugged their parents back. Erica and Grace weren't too much trouble for other babysitters. They just liked it more when Aunt Georgie stayed home with them instead. She was their godmother and favorite person in the entire world. Cinderella was nothing compared to their aunt Georgie. They loved her even more when she brought Dillon to visit as well. It didn't take long for the fraternal twins to grow attached to their aunt's boyfriend after she introduced him the very first time. Each visit, Dillon became more comfortable and as if he were their uncle. He was the only one of Georgie's boyfriends the girls actually liked and approved of. Georgie grew jealous when she was no longer the best at hide and seek with them. She still had points for the best brownies. Once everyone's food was digested it was back to playtime again outside in the backyard.

"Okay little Ben Roethlisberger you ready?" Dillon asked Erica before he threw her the football. Erica stood behind her aunt, waiting for the pass.

"Ready!" four year old Erica replied. There was a countdown and Dillon lightly threw his young friend the football. Erica kept her blue eyes focused and soon caught the ball. Gracie on the opposite team ran towards her older twin sister.

"Good catch go!" said Dillon from the other end of the backyard. Erica ran as fast as her small legs could take her to their fieldgoal while Grace ran faster than Georgie.

"Get her Graceland!" Georgie shouted from behind a smile. Erica ran passed the invisible line, scoring major points in the game.

"Touchdown...Steelers!" Dillon triumphed, his muscle arms reached in the air. Erica jumped up and down in victory.

"Thats not fair.. she cheated.." Grace pouted. Georgie and Dillon met up with the rest of the little football players.

"No I didn't Gracie you too slow." said Erica.

"No I'm not!" Grace defended, pushing her twin sister.

"Hey hey! Stop it Gracie its just a game." said Georgie, putting her arms in between the fighting sisters.

"Yeah, take a chill pill munchkin we're just trying to have some fun." said Dillon.

"C'mon Gracie it's our turn to get the ball." Georgie told her youngest niece. "make sure you tackle Dillon this time." she added.

"Okay." the child excitedly smiled. The Steelers and the Little Giants got back into play. Erica yelled, "ready, set, go!" and threw the ball to her teammate Dillon. Georgie blocked Erica and the child giggled when her aunt began to tickle her intensly. Gracie ran quickly to Dillon and was determined to tackle him.

"Get him Gracie!" Georgie yelled to her blonde haired niece while witnessing.

"Run faster Uncle Dillon!" Erica giggled, as Georgie tickled her small sides and held the toddler in her lap. That was the first time one of them called Dillon uncle. There was too much fun being invovled for Georgie or Dillon to realise what Erica had said. They both still heared it. Grace latched onto Dillon's pants pockets and he fell down to the ground. Grace tripped over a rock hidden in the green grass and her knee landed hard onto Dillon's manhood, causing him to suirm.

"Yay!" Georgie cheered when she saw her niece tackle Dillon.

"Gotch you Uncle Dillon!" Gracie joyfully said, her small hand on his broad shoulder.

"G- good job honey." Dillon breathed through the sharp pain while he dropped the ball. Erica and Georgie joined them.

"Looks like you just lost to girls Quartermaine." Georgie gloated to her boyfriend, looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" Gracie asked him, now kneeling on the ground.

"Yeah.. Uncle Dillon just cant, get up." he answered her, trying to sit up. The twins helped him.

"What hurts tough guy?" asked Georgie while squating down. Dillon looked at her and exhaled slowly after the pain passed.

"My happy place." he said.

"Oh.." Georgie replied. "Aww honey.." she laughed. "I'm sure you can still use it." she finished, her hand behind his spikey haired head.

Playtime seemed so short when it was all fun and games. Bedtime was never fun. Not for anyone under the age of six. Gracie and Erica put on their pajamas after they washed their faces and brushed their teeth, and crawled into the bottom bunk bed to listen to the fairytale of Cinderella. Dillon had to narrate the story this time while Georgie layed down with the twins. The toddlers giggled whenever Dillon made silly voices of the characters in the book. All the while he read the Disney story to the girls, Georgie just gazed at him. She began to realise just how much she cares about him. Possibly even love him the way her father felt about her mother. And it terrified Georgie when she came to terms with the fact she had fallen in love with Dillon. More than she thought possible. Damn this breast cancer. It was truely the only thing holding her back from wanting to fall deeper.

**Chapter 16 -** _Scratch It Off_

There is always a time when a wish would be for the day to just end. Nothing seemed to go the way one would hope or want. Today was just that. For Georgie anyway. The night shift dragged on so badly she couldn't wait to leave. Thirteen whole hours on a Thursday was long enough. Her date with Dillon this afternoon was something she was looking forward to. She had no clue where they were going this time and the suspence was aching her. Georgie hated surprises. Sometimes. She closed her locker and picked up her purse from the bench and walked out of the womans' locker room with her friends.

"So what are you and Mr. Wonderful doing today?" Amye asked her best friend, while Dr. Jones, Dr. Robin Drake, Epiphany, and Nurse Elizabeth all entered the elevator.

"I have no idea," Georgie answered while pushing the button to take them all to the first floor. "Dillon won't tell me. He just said to be at his apartment after work." she finished.

"Exciting." Amye said. "I wish Chris would do something romantic for me besides light a few candles whenever we have sex." she finished.

"Lucky still has a few romantic tricks up his sleeve every now and - well, then. On ocassions when it's our anniversary." said Elizabeth, thinking outloud.

"Patrick too." Robin chinned in, holding a coat in her arms over her bulging pregnant belly.

"Enjoy this side of Dillon while you can honey," said Epiphany. The elevator stopped at it's destination. "because if your lucky, one day it'll all change once you're married." she advised Georgie.

"I don't think so." Dr. Jones disagreed, following Amye out next after the doors opened.

Dillon hung up the phone with someone that was going to be steering him and Georgie in the air, and answered a knock at his door.

"Hey." he smiled at her.

"Hi." she returned the expression and met his soft lips. Dillon left the door wide open and admired Dr. Jones in her pale blue jeans he liked on her and the white sleevless lace top she had on with it.

"You ready?" he asked her, entering his living room to fetch his car keys laying on the table.

"Yeah. Whoa wait we're leaving now? I thought you said the movie and my surprise wasn't going to be for another hour." said Georgie, standing in the door way.

"I only said that," Dillon lifted up a few papers on the end table that held his keys. "so you wouldn't take TWO hours to get ready." he told her.

"Fine. Next time I'll only wear sweatpants or just my bra and underwear whenever we go out." Georgie teased.

"Ou baby. Is that a promise?" Dillon asked on their way out of his apartment.

Officer Quartermaine pulled up to the orange cone and parked his car in the grass when White Sulpher Springs welcomed them.

"Don't peek Jones or you'll ruin this one time thing." said Dillon as he opened his door.

"I wont I swear. Hurry up! I can't keep them shut any longer." said Georgie, looking at her eyelids while still in the passenger's seat.

"Alright alright." Dillon chuckled at her excitement. "Gimmie your hand." he said, after opening her door. Georgie obliged and exited the blue car. Dillon waved his free hand up at the man on the hill to notify him they were there. He waved back and started up the hot air balloon. Dillon guided Dr. Jones further up the grass while her eyes were still closed and he paused when the spot was perfect.

"Can I open them now?" Georgie asked her boyfriend. He looked at her and smiled.

"Open them." Dillon answered. She stretched her lips excitedly and opened her brown eyes. Georgie inhaled in awe at the huge red and white hot air balloon a few feet away from them. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her pupils dialated as she starred at the giant ball above her.

"Oh my gosh.." Georgie exhaled and soon looked over at the guy who made this possible. _He remembered_. She talked in her head. "How'd you -" she tripped on words. "Dillon." Dr. Jones grinned happily at him.

"Wanna go for a ride Ledfoot?" He smiled back, his hand still holding hers.

"Y-Yeah. Yes!" Georgie studdard behind the same smile that produced dimples he loved so much. Dillon kept hold of Georgie's hand as she climbed first inside the basket of the balloon, while another man inside helped her as well. Georgie then helped her boyfriend meet her in the basket. Ropes were being untied once the couple was on board. The red and white hot air balloon soon lifted off of the ground. Georgie immediatly grabbed onto Dillon and hugged above his waist when the basket tilted from lift off. He held her protectively against him as they drifted further off land. Soon Port Charles appeared as a small painting and the people below became ants as the balloon carried the couple in the summer sky. Georgie eventually removed her eyes from glancing at the world below and looked up at Dillon. Her dark thin hair blew in the breeze and tickled Officer Quartermaine's stubbled chin.

"Thank you." she told him beneath another smile. "This is amazing Dillon. You, you're amazing." Georgie added, pressed against his body.

"You're welcome baby." Dillon replied, moving a piece of her hair out of Georgie's deep brown eyes. They quickly became lost in each other and Dillon leaned down to meet her smooth lips. The man steering them all in the air smiled at the young couple and brought his attention back at his job. Dillon popped the cork and poured them two glasses of champagne.

"What's the ocassion?" Georgie smirked as Dillon handed her a full glass.

"Why would there have to be?" Dillon returned a question, setting the bottle back down and in the picinic basket while still holding his glass in the other hand.

"Well we usually drink wine together. Just thought I was missing something." Dr. Jones clearified, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her pierced ears when the wind blew it in her eyes.

"Oh." said Dillon. "Well, the ocassion is.." he pondered quickly. "us."

"Us?" Georgie repeated.

"Mhm." Dillon chimned in his throat.

"Okay." Georgie grinned behind a small laugh.

"No no hear me out." said Officer Quartermaine.

"K." Dr. Jones listened.

"Come 'er." Dillon asked, taking Georgie's hand and she sank it in his palm as he gently pulled her into him, turning her petite body around so Georgie's back was resting against his built chest.

"See that street," Dillon pointed with his glass. "down there next to the open feild with bundles of hay?" he began. Georgie looked down and followed his direction.

"Yeah." she said, observing.

"That's where it happend." Dillon said. "Where we happened." he finished. Georgie turned her head and looked up at Dillon happily, then back down at the street they met on.

"Where I hated your guts." Georgie reminded him. Dillon smiled again at her joke. One of the reasons why he loves her so much.

"Exactly." Dillon remembered. There was a moment of silence - besides the birds chirping as the feathered animals soared by them - and Officer Quartermaine layed his hand on Georgie's hip hugging her slim waist, with his chin resting on her left shoulder. "That's when I found happiness again. Because of you." Dillon murmured in her ear solumly. The side of Georgie's lip stretched lightly and she closed her eyes when Dillon softly kissed her cheek. He loved her. Georgie knew it just by the way he held her in his arms as they continued to float above Port Charles in the hot air balloon. She loved him too. Neither one of them ever admitted it yet to the other. Only one of them allowed theirselfs to indulge in the feeling of being captivated. Georgie then opened her glossy eyes and placed her palm on top of Dillon's hand that held her flat stomach.

"So am I." she told him.

**CHAPTER 17 - **_Broken_

The water was hot enough to warm her body and soothe her tight muscles, but not too hot to burn her soft ivory skin. She hadn't been feeling well since yesturday or during the visit with Dr. Caparo at General Hospital. She had to take today off from the night shift. Epiphany insisted and Dillon practically ordered her to before she worked so much she'd make herself feel worse. The chemotherapy really hit Georgie now. Her appetite changed from eating more than she should and still can keep her fit figure, to hardly being able to eat at all when she should. Dillon worried about Georgie and went to visit his girlfriend everyday after work and every morning before his duty as Officer Quartermaine. Georgie felt spoiled by him and Dillon told her he enjoys to.

The chicken soup cooked in the hot water on the stove while Dillon searched in the cupboard for some salt. He left the PCPD station early tonight to take care of his girl, as Dillon liked to call her. Besides the unique nickname he gave her before they even started dating. Mac gave him no trouble. Dillon would have left anyway regardless of permission from anybody on the police force. He had something else more important to do than catch criminals. _She_ became more important to him. And Dillon realised this the harder he fell for Dr. Jones. Georgie turned off the shower faucet and reached for a towel hanging on the white wall on a hook beside the clear seashell shower curtain. She dried off her dark thin hair and nude wet slim body, then stepped her feet out of the bathtub, wrapping the baby blue cotton towel around her clean self. She found some downy fresh scented clothes and put them on.

Dillon noticed the noodles were fully cooked in the pot and he turned off the temperature on the stove.

"You're going to love this chicken noodle soup Ledfoot!" Dillon yelled from the kitchen after he realised Georgie was finished with her shower. "Grandma Lila's recepie. With my own ingredients added!" he continued.

"I'll take your word for it!" Georgie loudly answered back, peeking her head out of her bedroom door while dressed in Dillon's favorite tshirt and her drawstring pajama pants, as her voice echoed in the hallway for Dillon to hear.

"K. Bowls..bowls..are in the dishwasher." Dillon said to himself quietly, as he turned around in Georgie's kitchen and walked over to the cleaned plates, bowls, cups, and silverware hidden in the whirlpool dishwasher.

Dr. Jones finished drying her hair off with the towel and threw it in her bathroom hamper. She picked up her black conair brush and brought it to her scalp. The dark hair on her head had intensly thinned over the past few days. Georgie could feel it as she brushed the bristtles through her strands. She paused and looked at herself in the mirror. The woman starring back at her tilted her head down and gazed at the clumps of locks in the sink. She knew it would be only a matter of time before she found more again. Tonight was that nightmare. The brush met the belly of the sink and Georgie returned her tearfilled eyes back at her reflection in the mirror. Her body shook lightly as she broke down in soft but deep sobs.

Dillon poured the broth of chicken noodle soup into the white hand painted bowl and put the empty pot back on the stove. He brought the two bowls of steaming soup over to the table and set each of them down.

"Hey. How was your shower?" he asked Georgie when she entered the kitchen dressed in his red tshirt and her pajama pants. She wipped under both of her eyes when he wasn't looking.

"Good." Dr. Jones answered, her voice stiff from crying. Dillon put a spoon in her bowl and walked over to her standing by the fridge.

"Feeling any better yet baby?" he consoled, and met her cheek with his lips while Dillon's right hand held her hip.

"Just a little." Georgie lied. Hoping Dillon wouldn't notice she was crying a few minutes ago in the bathroom.

"Well worry no more Ledfoot because," Dillon wrapped his arms around her waist. "chicken noodle soup - is the best medicine." he finished. She stretched the corner of her mouth softly at him and Dillon looked back in her brown tearfilled eyes.

"What's wrong, you okay?" he lovingly asked her, while holding Dr. Jones in his masculine arms. Georgie quivered her chin and looked down, playing with the ends of Dillon's tshirt he had on. Georgie nodded.

"Yeah." she replied. Her voice tranquil.

"Really? You're a terrible liar Jones." Dillon said while still holding her petite body against him. She should have known by now she can't keep anything from him. Georgie sniffled and returned her eyes back up at her boyfriend. Dillon sensed by the tone of her voice and the gloss in her eyes that she had been crying earlier.

"I'm not really hungry anymore." she told him.

"Too bad. You're still eating Dr. Jones if I have to feed you this soup myself." Dillon scolded her. He then kissed her lips softly several times, and pulled out her chair. Georgie gazed at him sadly and walked over to the kitchen table meeting him there. She put her hand on the top of the chair.

"I can't." Dr. Jones just about whispered, looking at him. Dillon was more than sure now something made Georgie upset. He needed no guesses of just what that something was.

"Georgie you have to eat. I know you feel like crap from the chemo but you need to eat something baby so you don't get -" Officer Quartermaine began, only to be interrupted.

"I _can't_ Dillon." Georgie loudly refused, meeting his eyes behind her tearfilled ones.

"I know. Just try though okay? It will help I promise." said Dillon. Georgie felt more tears emerging from her eyes and she was too frustrated to fight them from falling onto her face. She dolefully starred at Dillon and then spoke, regreting her upcoming words.

"I think you should go." Georgie's voice cracked.

"Why?" Dillon asked.

"Dillon please just - just go." she broke down in tears. "I don't want to eat and I don't want you here anymore." she continued while the tears ran down her cheeks.

"You're lying again. Tell me what happened in the bathroom." said Dillon, still standing a foot in front of her.

"Nothing happened Dillon just go! Please!" Georgie said louder as she deeply cried, trying to catch her breath.

"No I'm not leaving until you tell me why you want me to go all of a sudden." Dillon calmly said.

"I don't want you here Dillon so please.. just leave!" she cried as she began to walk away from him.

"No, no." he said, grabbing her wrist and causing Georgie to turn her body back towards him. "Don't do this. Stop it." he added.

"Dillon let go of me!" Georgie cried. "Get out!" she continued to weep, not having the strength to fight out of his hands that held her wrists.

"Georgie tell me! Tell me what happened baby." said Officer Quartermaine as he held Dr. Jones and looked into her sadden eyes that released painful tears. Not because of his strength holding Georgie from trying to escape his grasp either. She continued to cry while looking at him. He waited, hoping she would confess.

"I lost more of my hair. It's in globs - in the sink." Georgie deeply cried. "I'm so ugly and I - I can't do this anymore! I can't take it anymore! I'm scared Dillon.. I'm - I'm so scared.."Georgie cried harder. Dillon put his hand on the side of her wet face and gently brushed his palm down her moistened cheek. He folded his lips, hating to see her like this. He brought her body to his tight chest and Georgie collapsed in his arms as she hysterically wept.

"I know baby." Dillon gently said, his chin resting on the top of Georgie's head as he softly brushed the back of her hair with his other hand. "I know. It's okay." he whispered, then kissed her temple. "I'm here. We're gonna get through this baby." Dillon soothed as Georgie continued to cry in his chest. He felt his own eyes swell up at the very thought of losing her and Dillon held Georgie tighter as they both stood in the kitchen.

Dr. Jones settled her sobs and released herself from her boyfriend's chest. She looked up at him with drentched brown eyes.

"Dillon please -" Georgie chocked on another tear. "please just go." she begged.

"No." Dillon refused, looking back at her with the same eyes.

"Dillon! Please just leave!" Georgie shouted behind her weepy voice.

"No, I'm not! I'm not leaving Georgie!" Dillon shouted back. "I love you. God damnit Georgie why can't you see that!" he strongly confessed. She continued to weep as he grabbed her shoulders once more. "I love you." Dillon repeated, looking into her deep brown eyes. Georgie wanted to just scream back 'I love you too' and kiss him as if they were Audrey and Humphrey in one of their favorite black and white films. This wasn't a movie. The reality was Georgie has breast cancer and she was scared to death of not only dying, but leaving him. What she was about to do made no sense to anyone who witnessed them falling for each other and every sense to Georgie.

"If you care about me as much as you just said then please Dillon," she breathed in between weeps. "please just leave me alone." she begged him once more. Dillon starred at her angrily and soon let go of her shoulders.

"Fine." he said. "If you change your mind you know where I'll be." Dillon finished. He then walked away from her and found Dr. Jones' front door to her apartment. Georgie jumped when the door slammed shut. She broke down in tears and slid down the bottom cupboard in the kitchen when she realised what she had done.

**Chapter 18 - Go To Her**

The coffee was strong. Two packets of sweet n low would not be able to help this java from tasting any better. Georgie dumped her cup out in the sink and turned off the coffee machine. She didn't even bother with the eggs already fried in the pan so she turned off her stove too. She was exhausted and did not know how she was going to survive eight hours at work today. Dillon and Mac would have a fit if they knew she was actually going to General Hospital this morning. She had to. Georgie needed to do something to keep Dillon off of her mind. She was lucky to even achieve four hours of sleep last night after he left. She hated herself for kicking him out of her apartment. Georgie wished she hadn't after seeing his leather jacket he left on the back of one of her kitchen chairs and almost bursting into tears again. She sniffled and returned to her bedroom to change out of Dillon's t-shirt. Snoopy yawned and followed her owner, hoping to get fed soon.

Detective Jesse Baudry put his phone down and wandered over to Officer Quartermaine's desk.

"I need you to ask Kenny Parker some questions." said Jesse. Dillon just sat there looking down at a file of Manny Ruez, pretending to be investigating further while he kept thinking about his girl. Wondering how Georgie is and hoping she'd return his phone call messeges. "Hey, Quartermaine." Jesse repeated. Dillon soon returned from his reverie and looked up at his boss.

"Yeah?" Dillon asked. Lucky found his desk a few feet away and witnessed his best friend being interigated himself.

"I need you to take Kenny into interigation for questioning about the Stalker case." Jesse explained, holding a handcuffed teenager by the arm.

"Do it yourself man I'm busy." said Dillon, and looked back down at the papers.

"Excuse me?" asked Jesse. "I'm not asking a favor here Quartermaine I gave you an order." he added. Dillon looked back up.

"Yeah well last time I checked I didn't enroll in the united states army. There are eight other officers here to interigate Kenny, three who actually do their job and one who shouldn't be sitting here playing Big Boy Jesse's secretary or rookie slave!" Dillon loudly refused. "I'm busy sir." he finished, and returned his deep brown eyes to where they were before. Lucky waited for his boss's reaction.

"Take fifeteen at noon Dillon. You're one of our good cops and I'd like to keep it that way." said Jesse. "Lets go Parker." he added to Kenny, leading him by the arm to the room behind them. Dillon closed the folder and angrily tossed it aside then exhaled deeply, easing tension on the back of his neck with his big left hand.

"Dude what is with you today?" asked Lucky. "You've been acting like you - have PMS or something." he finished. Dillon looked over at his friend and coldly eyed Lucky at his comment.

"None of your business, alright man? It's - I had a rough night last night and I'm just a little pissed." said Dillon.

"Just a little? Its more than that. The hell happened?" asked Lucky, dropping his pen down on his desk. Dillon rested his other arm on top of his memo and brought his attention back over at his friend.

"Georgie and I had a fight last night." Dillon told Lucky. "She kicked me out of her apartment." he finished.

"What? Why?" Lucky asked, his eyebrows arched in disbelieve.

"I dont know Dude to be honest with you." Dillon put his hand down on his lap and off his neck. "Georgie's petrofied of dying and I dont blame her. For some, insane reason she keeps pushing me away when things hit rock bottom. I don't want her to feel like she can't open up to me and even allow herself to be with me." he finished.

"Do you love her?" Lucky asked his childhood friend. Dillon did not need to think twice about his feelings for Dr. Jones. He was certain for a long time.

"More than anything or anyone else in this entire world, yes. She knows I do I've told her." Dillon answered.

"Keep telling her. If you love Georgie that much Spike, keep showing her. Don't let her think for one second your backing down too." Lucky pointed strongly with his finger, speaking from his own experience with Elizabeth Webber. "Forget this shithole," Lucky picked up his mug. "forget - Jesse and Mac. Find Georgie and tell her how you feel about her. Again." he stood up. "I'm serious bro, chicks melt when we show our Casanova side. Lizzy can't keep her hands off me if I light a few candles when were alone." Lucky finished, leaving his desk. Dillon thought about Lucky's advice and knew he couldn't let Georgie think she was getting out of this relationship so easy. Cancer or no cancer, he loved her and still wanted to be with her. He just needed to figure out a way for Georgie to realise it too. Dillon had a huntch she was on her way to work right about now. She was stubborn and never liked to listen much when she neeed to. He sat for a minute, pondering. Then opened a drawer at his desk and picked up his keys to the police car, hoping this plan would work.

Chapter 19 - _Call Him_

Her fingertips slowly swurved along the rim of the black mug while her mind was lost elsewhere, as she stared at the handle on the drawer filled with spoons, knives, and forks, sitting in her older sister's kitchen. She hated feeling this way. So empty and lonely since Dillon left her apartment last night. It was her own fault. Georgie hated herself even more for not telling him before Dillon stormed out that she does love him too. Regreting what she did, Georgie wipped under her eyes and walked over to the sink. The coffee she tried to drink again was cold from sitting so long and she dumped it down the drain.

"Ugh." Maxie exhaled, entering the kitchen. "Now I have the itchies." she said, heading towards the sink.

"Are they still scratching?" Georgie asked, setting the mug down.

"No. I told them to try not to and the calamine lotion will take the itchiness away." Maxie answered, washing her hands.

"My poor twiners." said Georgie, leaning her waist on the side of the couner. "Chicken Pox suck." she added while folding her arms.

"I'll second that." said Maxie, turning off the faucet and reaching for a dishtowel on the nob of a cupboard. "Hey remember when you had them and Mom put me in the bathtub with you so I'd get them too?" she added, while drying off her hands and looking at Georgie.

"No." Georgie answered seconds later.

"Hm." Maxie said in her throat, remembering her sister was just two years old at the time. "Well I did get them the next day. Gosh they're so itchy."

"Make sure the girls keep on long sleeves and pants at night. It will help dry out the pox." said Georgie.

"I know Dr. Jones." said Maxie, putting the towel back. "Are you this protective over Dillon too?" she smirked. "Being so dominering." she finished. Georgie deeply sighed.

"I was." She answered. "Dillon liked having his own personal nurse." she formed a smile. Maxie slowly shook her head in the negative.

"What?" asked Dr. Jones. Maxie turned the faucet back on and grabbed a wash cloth.

"I don't get you sometimes Georgie. You," she paused and squirted dishsoap into the washcloth. "You're so complicated. Especially when it comes to relationships." she finished.

"Oh and you're the expert?" Georgie defended.

"No but I don't bail just because things aren't going the way I want them to." Maxie washed a dish. "Honey you finaly find this great guy and, you're totally throwing everything away just because you're scared." she continued.

"And if you were in my shoes Maxie you would have done the exact same thing." said Georgie, watching her sister remove the yolk from egg off of the plate.

"No I wouldn't of." Maxie disagreed. "Georgie if I had cancer I would continue to count my blessings that I still have my husband and kids to fight for. Yeah I would be scared. That's normal." Maxie looked up at her sister. "Pushing Jesse and my girls away because I'm terrified would be cowardly, and that I'm giving up. I'm not that person. Neither are you." she finished. Georgie looked back at her sister, listening to her words. Maxie then returned her head down at the dishes and continued to wash them. Georgie eyed the bubbles.

"I love Dillon." Georgie confessed, looking at the suds.

"Does he know?" Maxie asked, rinsing off the plate.

"No." Georgie answered, doleful.

"You need to tell him." said Maxie, picking up the next dish. Georgie removed her eyes from the sink and spoke up again.

"I've wanted to so many times. Whenever I had the chance, I'd stop myself." Georgie said, her arms still folded.

"Georgie," Maxie paused and rinsed the plate. "call Dillon and tell him you love him. Stop holding back for no reason." she finished. Georgie unfolded her arms.

"I need to get to work." she said, leaving the couner. "Tell the twins I love them and I'll try to come by later when they're feeling better." she continued, grabbing her coat off the back of the kitchen chair.

"I will. Remember what I said about Dillon." said Maxie, putting the plate on the other side of the sink. Georgie buttoned her dark brown coat.

"Bye Maxie." she said, fastening the next one while leaving the kitchen.

One whole hour passed since she stepped foot in General Hospital. Something was bothering Dr. Jones. Her fellow doctors saw it, the nurses, and even the patients could see the deep sadness in Georgie's eyes. Wether she wanted to admit it to anyone or herself, she missed Dillon. One night apart and she felt empty. Having cancer did not hurt as much as this. Missing someone hurt like hell.

"Okay.." said Dr. Jones, wrapping the young girl's leg back up with bandages. "Looks like it's healing nicely." she finished.

"Good. I better be able to play soccer soon before the season is over." said ten year old Megan.

"You'll be back out on that field by mid October." Dr. Jones implied, covering the child with a blanket. "Stay off your leg for the next six weeks and we'll see what happens." she finished.

"Is there any more chocolate pudding?" asked Megan, looking up at the doctor who was writing information down on a clipboard for the nurses.

"I dont know. I'll check it out for you. If not, I'll sneek you some homeade chocolate creme pie." Georgie answered, her eyes enlarging and causing Megan to giggle.

"Okay." the child smiled. Dr. Jones soon left Pediatrics and headed for the next floor. She stood in the elevator and starred into nothing. Her thoughts were tangled in Officer Quartermaine once again. Wondering what he's doing and hoping he's not risking his life to play hero. The last thing she wanted to do was have to operate on him to save his life. The elevator stopped and automaticaly opened its doors as Dr. Jones sluggishly exited out.

"Where have you been?" Epiphany strongly asked when she saw Georgie approaching her way over to the front desk.

"Taking care of the sick and wounded.." Georgie answered sarcasticly, putting the folder she carried down on the surface.

"Don't get smart. I've been paging you for the past twenty minutes." said Epiphany, signing her name on a sheet of paper for documentation.

"Oh wow. Whose are these?" Dr. Jones asked, admirring a large boque of red roses in a fancy white vase.

"Yours." Epiphany said, a small smile forming on her dark face.

"Epiphany.. you shouldn't have." Georgie joked. She leaned to meet the petals with her nose and breathed in the sweet aroma of the blood red flowers.

"Aww those are so pretty. Who are they for?" asked Amye, coming up behind Robin and Epiphany.

"Georgie." Robin answered, putting her pen back inside her pocket. "And I bet they're from a certain someone." she added. Dr. Jones played with a rose petal and saw her name on an envelope. She knew who could have possibly sent them and the corner of her lip stretched slightly. Georgie picked up the envelope and opened it, pulling out a note. Recognizing his handwriting, she read it to herself silently.

Georgie,

Remember that inevitable feeling? THIS is it. We can't hide from it wether we want to or not. You're my guilty pleasure Ledfoot. I love you. Nothing else matters.

Always,

Dillon

Georgie immediatly smiled and then put the note back inside the envelope. Her friends witnessed the change of a positive expression on her face.

"Georgie," Epiphany began. "get the hell out of here and go get your man." she advised.

"Yes. Now." said Robin, agreeing with the head nurse. Georgie looked at them and was silent. She tucked a piece of her thin hair behind her ear and moistened her lips.

"I dunno." Dr. Jones said. "I was really harsh with Dillon last night and -" she continued.

"What do you mean you dont know?" Amye interrupted her friend from making an excuse. "Forget this stupid fight and tell Dillon you love him. He's obviously in love with you too Georgie." she finished.

"Don't let this one get away." Robin chimmed in. Georgie looked over at the three dozen red roses and knew she couldn't be away from Dillon any longer. She wanted to be with him. She loves him and she could not deny her feelings anymore. There was just no point. She didn't need to be scared. Dillon proved to her last night she had no reason to be. Georgie took off the stethascope that was around behind her neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said to her co-workers and put the stethascope on the couner.

"You're leaving already huh?" Robin grinned.

"You bet." Georgie answered. "I think it's time I - indulge myself with my boyfriend." she smiled, walking away and heading towards the elevator.

Chapter 19 - Indulgence (NC 17) 

Georgie just about broke nearly three laws as she drove slightly over the speed limit. She then slowed her car down when she found the Port Charles Police Department and parked her vehicle in the nearest open spot in front of the building. They were definatly busy today. She walked passed the clerck and searched for Dillon with her eyes among the twenty other officers and criminals that were being brought in. She walked further and by Lucky's desk, her eyes scanning over to the right where her boyfriend would be. Georgie heared a man whistle seductivly at her.

"Sit down Hayes!" Lucky loudly said to the green eyed fugitive making the noise, pushing him to fall on the seat of the chair.

"Dad!" Georgie shouted over the ringing of phones and combution in the police station. She scurried over to her step-father. "Have you seen Dillon? I really need to talk to him." she asked.

"Georgie what are you doing here? You should be home resting sweetheart." said Mac.

"No, Dad I'm fine! I'm fine." Georgie defended. "Where's Dillon?" she repeated. Twenty four years old and she still defies him.

Mac sighed in fury.

"I sent him home. He hasn't been himself and he's no use for me here today." he answered.

"K." said Georgie, walking away from her father.

"Georgie wait, Georgie!" Mac shouted. She turned around. "Get some rest please." he advised.

"I will." Georgie promised, then quickly went to the door.

A cold beer would feel really good right now. A beer and some black and white film with no romance involved sounded great. Dillon went to his kitchen and opened the nearly empty refrigerator for a bottle of Samuel Adams alcohol. The shelves inside the cold box were bare. Nothing but beer and soda on the top shelf, and some lunch meat in the bottom drawer. Georgie usually reminded him he can't live off of frozen pizza, yogurt, beer and cheetos and to go grocery shopping once or twice every two weeks. She would fill his kitchen with food not on the very bottom of the food group pyramid. Like him, the cupboards seemed empty. He hoped Georgie recieved the flowers and note he wrote and come to her sences. Behind her beautiful brown eyes and dimple in her cheeks when she smiled was a smart, funny, caring, strong woman he easily fell in love with and it was only a matter of time before she realises just how much he truely loves her. Dillon knew she loved him too. Just by the way she'd return his kisses and the comfort he felt whenever she played with the small hairs on the back of his neck. He just needed to hear Georgie say it.

Officer Quartermaine turned on the TV with his free hand and sat down on the couch. He opened the beer bottle and took a long sip. He then burped and picked up the television remote, flickering through channels. A few loud knocks on his front door synced together with a slamming car door in the black and white movie. Dillon put his beer down - on a coaster - and walked to the front of his two bedroom apartment. He opened the door and there she stood. Their eyes met. Both heartbroken and full of desire at the same time.

"Hi." Georgie broke the silence between them, her voice suttle.

"Hi." Dillon replied the same way, his hand on the side of the opened door.

"Can I come in?" she asked nervously, while playing with her purse strap held at her midwaist. Dillon looked down at the floor for a mere five seconds.

"You're not gonna yell at me again are you?" he asked, moving the toe part of his shoes over a mark on the hall floor.

"No." Georgie smiled lightly. "I promise." she finished. He looked up at her.

"C'mon in." Dillon gently said with a motion of his head, signaling Dr. Jones to enter the apartment.

"How uh," Officer Quartermaine cleared his throat as he closed the door behind them. "How are you feeling? Any better today?" he asked, helping Georgie take off her coat.

"Thanks." she said, pulling her arms out. "Um. Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Georgie replied, moving a piece of hair away from her face. "Just exhausted." she turned all the way around to face Dillon. He put her coat on the back of the couch.

"You went to work I take it." said Dillon, sliding his hands inside his jean pockets.

"I had to. I got your surprise." she smiled. "Thank you. The flowers were beautiful."

"So are you." said Dillon. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I miss you G." he said.

"I miss you too." Georgie replied. "I really," she paused and looked at him. "I really didn't know what to do with myself after you left last light." she said, then lightly chortled as if she were going to laugh but wouldn't when she looked down at her hands, twisting a ring on her middle finger. "I was stupid to go to work and actually think it'd help keep me from thinking about you." she continued. Georgie brought her deep brown saucers back up at her boyfriend. "I was stupid to make you leave last night." she finished.

"I only left 'cause you wanted me to." Dillon said. Georgie walked closer until she was nose and nose with him.

"I lied Dillon." she told him. "I never wanted you to leave. That was the old, scared, messed up Georgie. She's gone." Georgie looked down and took his hand. Dillon returned her light squeeze and she looked up at him again. "I love you." Georgie finaly confessed. "I love you so much that its made me terrified. You're my guilty pleasure." she smirked, causing Dillon to do the same.

"It's about time Ledfoot." Dillon teased. Georgie chuckled. They stood in the living room behind the couch, still searching each other's faces with the same deep brown eyes and hesitating to get closer. Georgie let go of his hand and placed both of hers on the side of Dillon's shaven cheeks, meeting his soft lips. Their kiss was short but sensual and they gazed at one another once more, smiling. Dillon leaned into her this time and placed his lips on hers, kissing her gently.

The motion immediatly grew more passionate and their kiss lingered deeply as Officer Quartermaine's hands cupped Dr. Jones' soft cheeks inside his palms. Somehow Georgie managed to break free from his inviting lips and she slowly raised her thin arms up in the air. Dillon looked at her and read her face like a book. He knew what she wanted him to do. He stretched the corner of his mouth and smiled back at the dimples embedded in Dr. Jones's cheeks. Dillon found the bottom of Georgie's baby blue blouse and began to pull the shirt over her head, allowing the garmet to fall onto the carpet. They kissed again and Dillon then raised his muscles in the air for Georgie to remove his white tshirt. It was soon discarded and joined Georgie's on the floor.

Passion and desire ignited as the couple continued to devour each other in a mouthful of captivating kisses. Georgie wrapped her arms around behind Dillon's neck, playing with the small hairs with her fingers as she deeply told his lips just how much she loves and missed him. Dillon held her petite back with one arm while the other swam under her legs and lifted Georgie off the floor. He continued to ravish her smooth lips tenderly as he carried Georgie down the hall and to his bedroom. Dillon gently placed Georgie on the matress and massaged her tongue with his in the dark cave of their mouths. He soon found her neck and tasted her soft skin while he layed on top of her. Georgie's heart began to race as she felt Dillon's lips dance down her neck and to her chest. He kissed her collarbone and dragged his mouth further, stopping at Georgie's bra. Dillon put his hand on the side of her ribs and dropped his lips on the curve of her large right breast, kissing it softly then favoring her left. Georgie moved and Dillon eased his weight off of her thin body. She smiled at him and was soon the one on top. Georgie had her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed Dillon to lay down as she sat on his lap with her legs straddled, one on each side of his body. He layed on the matress and looked up at Georgie.

"You're beautiful." Dillon reminded her. "You know that?" he added, his hand on her left thigh.

"I do now." Georgie answered, sitting on Dillon's lap in just her bra and jean pants. Dillon returned a smile and sat up to kiss Georgie's lips. They broke free and she began to unhook her black lacey bra. In a matter of seconds it was tossed onto the floor and Georgie leaned down to kiss her boyfriend. They took turns undressing each other while a collection of clothes made a pile on the bedroom floor. What they were about to experience together was not their first time in their relationship.

The last time they even went all the way was on their fifth date. Only tonight, right now, was different from before. Being in love made it better and oddly more meaningful. His heartbeat increased with hers. His breath unsteady. His body temperature changing and he began to sweat, while entering Georgie further.

"Dillon.." she exhaled his name eroticly and with sheer delight as Dillon devoured her neck using his lips while their naked bodies collided underneath the sheets. Enjoying the feeling of him inside her, Georgie took control and was now looking down at Dillon. Their brown eyes met and both of them smiled. Georgie leaned forward and deeply kissed Dillon before sitting back up on top of him. She arched her back and began to breath unsteadily while glidding her hips back and forth. Dillon helped her, holding Georgie's thin waist with both of his hands. Soft moans of pure delight occured as they continued to syncronize this way. Her heart rate increased. Her breathing escaped and Dillon noticed his girlfriend slowing down. He kept hold of her waist and gently pulled Georgie down on top of his body. She obliged and layed her head on the pillow while looking up at her boyfriend above her. Dillon leaned forward and found her lips. She kissed him back while he began to re-enter her lower body.

Their fingers laced together as they continued to share their souls. Dillon went from her neck and kissed her chin while Georgie softly moaned, arching her back again as he generated gentle thrusts in and out of her. Georgie slithered her hands out of Dillon's and found his shoulder blades.

"Am I - hurting you baby?" Dillon asked in a heavy whisper. His manhood deeply ryhming inside her.

"N-no." Georgie let out the same tone. "I'm - I'm fine." she whispered back.

"K." he said, barely audioable and continued his duty. Soon they both felt an amazing sensation of pure happiness and exploded together in a flood of ecstacy. Dillon grunted and eventually collapsed while Georgie held him on top of her, both trying to catch their breaths.

The night progressed on and the two layed closely together in Dillon's bed. Georgie rested her head on Dillon's built chest and he held her securely against him and safe in his arms. Georgie's eyelids became heavy and she fought so hard to keep them open. Dillon's were already shut as he softly ran his fingers through her thin hair.

"I love you Quartermaine." Georgie lazily whispered, her eyes now closed and her right arm drapped over Dillon's abdomen.

"I love you too." Dillon replied back . His eyes closed and he leaned down, leaving a kiss on Georgie's forehead.

Chapter 21 - _Love and Fear_

If it hant been for the unique yet tasteful scent coming from down the hall, he probably would never be able to get himself up at this hour in the morning. Two rounds of indulgence in bed last night for an extremely long length of time would be enough to wear anybody out. Dillon just could not say no and neither one of them were completely satisfied unless they accomplished a second helping of each other. Dillon stretched his arms and legs and glanced over to his right, but discovered he was alone in the bed. After escaping from the light sheets and covering his nude lower body with cotton drawstring pants, Dillon left his bedroom and followed the scent. He smiled to himself when he saw her dressed in his tshirt which still barely covered her light pink panties. Dillon quietly carried his feet over to the stove and slithered his arms behind Georgie around her waist. She grinned, knowing who it was that made her petite body jolt from surprise.

"Good morning." Dillon lightly said in Georgie's hair while he held her waist.

"Good morning blanket hog." Georgie replied, frying their eggs properly as she layed her other palm on top of Dillon's hand which rested on her flat stomach.

"What are you trying to make?" he teased, his chin nestled on her shoulder.

"Eggs. The least I can do for all the times you've cooked for me." Georgie answered.

"Well thank you my beautiful nympho. But you don't need to do me any favors Ledfoot." Dillon removed his chin from her. "I love taking care of you." he kissed her soft cheek, leaving his lips on her skin for awhile. She revealed her small dimple.

"I know." said Georgie, flipping the eggs over so they'd cook on the other side. "I want to." she finished. Dillon held her tighter.

"I can really get used to you wearing my clothes." He whispered in her ear, causing Georgie to smirk behind a slight laugh Dillon grew to adore. He then poured them both some coffee when it was ready, making Dr. Jones' just the way she liked to drink it.

"Did you take your medicine yet?" he asked her, stirring the sweet n low with the Foldgers coffee.

"Yes doctor. Right after I woke up." Georgie answered, holding the spatula in her left hand as she kept her eyes on the food while it cooked.

"Good. Otherwise Id shove the pill down your throat." said Dillon, putting the spoon down on the couner.

"No you wouldn't." said Georgie, making sure the eggs weren't burning on the bottom in the pan.

"No. Id just break it down into your gross coffee." Dillon said truthfully.

"How is my coffee gross?" Georgie asked, turning the temperature down on the stove. "It has taste. Not black and bland like yours." she finished. Dillon looked over at her.

"Just make my eggs woman." He teased, bringing the coffee cups to the table. Georgie estimated the eggs were finished and she put both of them on two plates, setting Dillon's down in front of him.

"Smells good. Thank you baby." he said, joining his girlfriend at the breakfast table.

"Mhm." Georgie said in her throat. "Pepper?" she asked. Dillon handed it to her.

"Thanks. Let me know how they taste." she added, watching Dillon pick up a piece of egg with his fork.

"I will." he promised.

"This is my specialty." Georgie told him, dashing pepper over her food.

"Anybody can make eggs Ledfoot." said Dillon, chewing them.

"Really?" she replied, cutting off a piece with the side of her fork.

"Yeah." Dillon swallowed. "Yours," he sipped some coffee. "aren't too bad." he finished.

"Liar." Georgie welcomed the food in her mouth. "You know," she paused to chew. "You never did answer my question last night."

"When? The first or second time after you demanded your way with me?" Dillon asked sarcasticly. She smiled.

"Second." Georgie answered.

"What question would that be again?" Officer Quartermaine wondered, taking more food in his mouth.

"What's your number one thing on your list of things to do?" Georgie asked her boyfriend, then put the fork to her mouth. Dillon swallowed and looked at her.

"I dont have a list." he answered. Georgie chewed her food and returned his eyes.

"You don't?" she asked again.

"Nope." Dillon put his fork down on the plate to grab more eggs.

"There's not one thing you want to do before you die? Something you always wanted to do but never did." Georgie repeated. Dillon chewed his food in thought, then brought his deep brown eyes over to Dr. Jones.

"There is actually. But you're gonna like, call me a pervert or something and make fun of me." he said.

"No I won't. I swear." she promised, taking a sip of her french vanilla coffee.

"Okay." Dillon put his fork down and wipped his mouth off with a napkin. "It's more of - an um," he paused. "a spontaneous.. combution." Dillon confessed. Georgie rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

"Is that all you ever think about?" she asked.

"No. It's not - Georgie, it's not all I think about. It's not even in the top five - three. More like number two." Dillon answered.

"Tell me." said Georgie, setting her coffee back down.

"K. Well it involves an elevator. Before my days in the dust, I want to be.. spontaneous with a very attractive female, preferably a sexy brunette doctor, in an elevator." Dillon confessed. Georgie looked at him blantly. He nodded.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Okay." Georgie said, cutting her food.

"What?" Dillon asked, seeing the odd expression on her face.

"Nothing." she answered, before feeding herself another bite of the eggs.

They were both going to be late for work in a half hour if neither one of them were dressed yet. Bathing together saved them plenty of time. A twentyeight minute shower would definatly put them in jepardy of being late and neither one of them seemed to care. Dillon stood in front of his bathroom mirror dressed in his uniform pants and wrinkled blue shirt Georgie had on earlier, while quickly styling his spikey hair.

"You should wear a different long sleeve shirt Quartermaine," Dr. Jones said to him while she put on her jeans. She didn't need her scrubs until she'd change in the womans locker room at the hospital. "that one has wrinkles in it." she finished, zipping up her levis.

"It's fine. My other ones are dirty." said Dillon, placing the cap back on the hairspray can.

"So do your laundry." Georgie reminded him, slipping her feet into a pair of white socks.

"That's what I have you for." Officer Quartermaine teased, exiting the bathroom after turning off the light. "What's the matter?" he added.

"I had a bra.." Georgie stood near the foot of the bed, looking around the floor for her brazzaire.

"Try under the bed." Dillon replied, standing in the bathroom doorway. Georgie took his suggestion and bent down to search under the matress. Dillon sneeked a peek of her rear before heading to his closet.

"Are you uh, you working the night shift tonight?" he asked, opening his closet door.

"Yeah until a little after midnight." Georgie answered, hooking her bra from the back. "Monica warned me not to work passed three anymore." she finished, finding her blouse.

"Wow, you're actually taking advice from a doctor." Dillon said, sitting down on the bed to tie his shoes.

"I AM a doctor, and I know why she told me. I can't overdo anything until I have stronger medication." Georgie said, fixing her shirt and standing in front of Dillon who was still sitting. He sighed after tying his right shoelace.

"I guess we can't do anymore sexual activities like last night then." Dillon looked up at her.

"Guess not." Georgie agreed, looking down at him. Dillon tucked in his lips and grabbed both cheeks of Georgie's bum with his palms on the back of her jeans, causing her to smirk behind a laugh as he pulled Georgie down on the bed. Their kiss was deep and sensual until one of them broke it, remembering where they soon had to be.

"Mm." Georgie sadly moaned, kissing Dillon who was above her on the made matress.

"I know." Dillon whispered against her lips, knowing she didnt want to stop either.

"We better," Georgie paused to kiss him once more. "leave now or my dad will be very," Dillon interrupted to kiss her. "very suspicous and send out detectives to look for YOU." she finished, looking up at Dillon.

"Alright...C'mon nympho," Dillon said, getting up.

The elevator was empty, just holding a doctor and police officer inside and taking them down to the very first floor of the apartment building. Georgie heared Dillon say something to her about going to Manhattan for a classic movie playing late after their shifts and she stood next to him, planning something of her own. Dillon made her to do list shorter and Georgie thought of nothing better than to thank him by granting him his wish.

"I mean only if you want to later on tonight we'll go." Dillon said. Georgie took a few steps forward, eyeing the emergency stop button.

"Yeah sure, a movie sounds good." she agreed, then pushed the red button with her two thin fingers. Dillon witnessed her sneaky actions and was puzzled.

"You do realise that's NOT what you push for the doors to open, right?" Dillon asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"Mhm." Georgie replied, unbuttoning her jacket while slowly walking back over to her boyfriend.

"Something was in those eggs Ledfoot." Dillon said. Georgie shook her head in the negative, coming towards Dillon like a lioness, ready to pounce on her prey.

"Nope." she promised, slidding her hands up Officer Quartermaine's chest. "Think again.." Georgie sang, while heading to Dillon's left ear and softly kissing below it on the side of his neck.

"Ohh okay, okay." Dillon smirked when he realised what she was up to and he placed his hands on her petite back, as her soft lips tickled his skin. "You're definatly," Dillon paused to enjoy the touch of Georgie's mouth on his neck. "going to make us both late." he finished.

"Dillon," Georgie kissed his shaven jawline.

"Hm?" he answered in his throat.

"Shutup." She hushed him, glidding kisses along his skin.

"M 'kay." Dillon obliged, allowing Georgie to slid her hands further down to his abdomen and he returned her heavy kiss as they fooled around in the elevator. Making their record of - three times that day.

Dr. Robin Drake adjusted her maternity flared top underneath her white coat and wrote down the condition her patient was in while standing near Dr. Jones at the nurses station. Her stomach was buldging more each month as the female fetus inside her womb grew each day. Suddenly since her miracle pregnancy, Robin's belly became property to anyone wh approached her and found it necessary to feel for any movement from the baby. Robin didn't mind. Just as long as people told her she wasn't as big as a house and she was glowing, and they were either family or friends of hers. Or her husband.

"Dr. Jones can I borrow your pen for a second?" Robin asked her cousin who was glancing at a patient's blood test results, while thoughts of an Officer danced in Georgie's head. "Mine is dead." she finished. "Dr. Jones?" Robin asked again, proud to call Georgie by her now professional name. "Georgie." Robin said louder, hoping to be heared this time.

"Huh?" Georgie looked up at Dr. Drake. "I'm sorry Robin, what'd you need?" she added, putting the paper all the way down on the couner.

"Can I borrow your pen for a second?" Robin repeated.

"Oh," Georgie went to her white jacket pocket. "sure." she finished, giving Dr. Drake a writing utencil.

"Thanks." Robin took it. "Jezz." she laughed. "Don't you ever change the Dillon Channel off up there?" she added, writing today's date down on the next line. Georgie revealed her dimples and then brought her deep brown eyes back down at the patient's records.

"No." Dr. Jones answered behind another soft smile, embarrased at her constant habit. "I'm sorry." she laughed. "I guess I can't help it." she said. "I'm just, very happy." she finished. Robin glanced over at her cousin.

"Good. You should be. From what I've seen, Dillon is one of the great ones." said Robin. Dr. Jones returned her eyes at Robin and agreed.

"He is. Dillon is," she searched for words. "amazing. And I feel so safe with him. Comfortable. More than I ever was with anyone else. You know?" Georgie added. Robin smiled back.

"Yep. Yes I do." Dr. Drake answered, and finished signing the document.

He had a knot in the pit of his stomach all afternoon and it wasn't from the eggs Georgie made him this morning. It was something else. A different feeling than sickness. No, this was worse. Almost as if it were a warning sign or alarm, trying to tell Dillon someone was in danger. He remembered he had that same sickness feeling in the pit of his stomach years ago, during the night he lost his first love. And that feeling grew stronger when him and Lucky reached General Hospital. Manny Ruez was there in disguise trying to hide from the police. Lucky thought about his wife Elizabeth being on the same floor with him, unaware of Manny and his evil ways. The lump in Lucky's throat grew larger as him and Dillon crept the stairway in the hospital, while other officers followed behind them. Georgie was there. Dillon thought about his girlfriend being trapped in the same building with Manny and Dillon cringed at the other thought of what that criminal could possibly do to her if Manny snapped. The knot in the pit of Dillon's stomach increased as they entered the fourth floor. Doctors walked by to head towards the rooms of sick patients. Nurses followed while some pushed a gurny down the hall to the emergency room. Lucky hoped to himself that Liz wasn't on this same floor. A janitor mopping the tiles fit the Peurtoricean's description underneath the gray hat and suit, including the black facial hair. A few tattoos on his neck and hands were visiable. Dillon silently prayed to whoever would hear him that his Georgie was on a different floor, operating on a patient. Lucky yelled out freeze to Manny, causing him to look up from mopping the floor.

"Don't you friging move." Lucky angrily finished, pointing his gun at the wanted fugitive. Heads were turned at the scene of a doomed soul.

"You got, lucky." Manny spoke behind a grin. "this time Officer Spencer. I was living the high life thanks to you brainless cops." he finished.

"You're days of glory are over pal." Lucky said, while Dillon looked at Manny and then Lucky, having his back with his own gun. "Game over. You lose." he added.

"Stay right there Ruez, and keep your hands where we can see 'em." Dillon warned, pointing his gun at the serial killer.

"Cuff him Lucky." Jesse ordered, in the same position as the other men with guns. Lucky stood there in anger, silent while starring back coldly at the man who took his younger sister Lulu's life. His grip on the weapon became tighter and began to pull the trigger with his thumb.

"Lucky, cuff him!" Jesse repeated. Manny and Lucky drew dark eyes at each other.

"Lucky!" Dillon shouted at his best friend. Manny Ruez felt threatened and beaten and ran away as fast as he could in the opposite direction when nothing was being done. The officers chased after him seconds later.

"God damnit Lucky!" Dillon howled at his friend as they all ran to catch the murder. Manny knew they were on his tail and he needed to do something to end this. He found the nurses station and had a plan to harm anyone who was key to his escape. Dillon could feel his heart in his throat and the knot in his stomach tightened when he saw his worst fear happening right in front of him. A horror movie he couldn't turn off this time. Manny Ruez had grabbed Georgie and tightly held her hostage in his arms. There were screams. Heavy, unsteady breathing amongst all fear.

"Let her go Manny!" Dillon loudly panicked while pointing his gun at Manny.

"It's over Ruez, drop your weapon now and let Georgie go!" Lucky yelped, also aiming his gun at the same target. Georgie and Dillon exchanged looks. He could see the terror in her eyes and she saw the fear in his.

"Such a pretty thing." Manny remarked about Dr. Jones and kissed her cheek. Georgie moved her head, disgusted and trying to avoid his lips from touching her face. "You don't want me to kill your beautiful girlfriend here Officer Quartermaine huh? Back off, or I will." he promised.

"Put the gun down asshole." Dillon coldly ordered in his deep voice. Manny pressed harder on Georgie's side and she could feel the head of the gun digging into her ribcage.

"No." Georgie pleaded behind the pain, as Manny held her tightly.

"You have exactly five seconds psychopath to let Georgie go, or I'm going to blow your fucking head off!" Dillon angrily warned, holding the gun tighter in his sweaty palms while aiming at Manny. Dillon could hear Georgie's soft cry behind a plea begging Ruez not to do this. Dillon's heartrate increased faster when he looked into Georgie's fearful eyes. He can't lose her. Not this way. He was happy again and she was the reason Dillon woke up every single morning wanting more days just to spend them with Georgie. She was the reason he felt whole again. He had a second chance at true happiness and damn anyone who got in his way of it. He had another chance to save this woman who he loves with all of his heart and soul. He had to save her. There was still one more thing he had to make come true on her list. He wanted that house with Georgie. Those kids. That family he never thought of having before until after falling in love with Dr. Jones. He couldnt lose her like this. Georgie mouthed, 'I love you' to Dillon behind tearfilled eyes, horrorified this would be the last time with him she always feared would come sooner. Dillon's vision weakend when tears filled his own eyes looking back at her.

An elevator door opened with Dr. Patrick Drake inside. Manny takes this opporitunity and forcefully pulls Georgie with him inside the elevator. She struggles to fight him and he grips her body harder. Dillon shoots at him from behind, causing Manny to grunt in pain and Georgie to scream in fright leaving Dr. Jones to fall to the floor, out of Manny's grasp. Manny Ruez collapses against the wall of the elevator as blood escapes from his body. Lucky and Dillon quickly stop the elevator doors from closing. Dillon put his gun back in place and immediatly goes to Georgie whose laying on the floor. Lucky and Jesse handcuff Manny and pull him up from the ground. Georgie regains consciecousness and opens her eyes at Dillon yelling her name. He helps her sit up.

"Dillon!" Georgie said, happy to be able to see him again as she latches onto him with her arms wrapping around behind his neck. She needed him to hold her. To feel safe again in his arms.

"It's okay, it's okay it's over." Dillon comfortly murmured in her ear with his eyes closing while he hears her soft weep in their tight embrace. "It's over baby." he soothed, then kissed her hair. "I got you. I got you baby." he continued. Georgie hugged him tighter.

"Let me look at you, are you okay?" Dillon worried, breaking their hug. "you okay?" he repeated, holding Georgie's cheeks inside his palms, examinging her and brushing the lose hair away from her beautiful face he loved, looking at her petite body for any traces of Georgie's own blood.

"I'm fine." Georgie assured him behind a weepy voice. "I'm not hurt." she added. Dillon then kissed her lips when he knew for sure she was alright. Georgie kissed him back longer. He then kissed her nose and forehead, soon back to her lips kissing her mouth several times at once. Dillon sniffled back his own tears.

"Just hold me." Georgie requested, looking back at him. "Please just hold me Dillon." she begged underneath a soft whimmper. Dillon obliged, and wrapped his arms back around her body. That's all he wanted to do for the next ten minutes or so was to just hold Georgie in his arms.

Chapter 22 - _Everything_

Lucky and Jesse escorted Manny out of the elevator while Dillon held the small of Georgie's back and walked out with her thereafter. 

"There's a car outside in front, put Ruez in it and have Baldwin book him for fingerprints." Mac ordered, standing amongst the crowd on the floor of the Nurses Station.

"No problem commisioner." said Jesse, manhandling Manny Ruez as Lucky stayed behind to find Elizabeth frozen in a corner. He went to her and they embrassed in a hug.

"Any you," Mac looked at his youngest daughter in Dillon's arms. "I thought I told you to get some rest. You're sick Georgie you shouldn't even be working today." he walked up to her.

"Dad Im fine." Georgie defended. "I - the medication is just a little bit stronger this month for a reason and it makes me nauseous sometimes. I can handle it." she finished.

"Well I'm glad you're alright, but sweetheart you need to start making better choices. Coming to work today because of - circumstances, was a bad desicion." Mac lectured.

"Why are you talking to her like, she's some irrisponsible teenager?" Dillon asked, Georgie nuddged her boyfriend to be quiet and he felt it. "No," he told her. "Why can't you just be grateful she's even able to stand here right now after almost being shot by that convicted murderer, Mac?" Dillon spoke loudly.

"I AM grateful Dillon, and if I wanted your input I would have asked for it." Mac responded in authority. "Thanks to you Georgie isn't another patient in this hospital." he added. Mac then looked at other faces witnessing. "Alright we're going to be taking statements from everyone who was on this floor during the hostage crisis and before it happened. We need you to tell us what you remember, and if you ever saw Manny Ruez dressed as a janitor before then." Mac announced. "Dillon I need you and Lucky to come with me, we're not finished with this maniac." he turned to Officer Quartermaine who was still with Dr. Jones, trembling.

"Yeah. Fine." he said, gently rubbing small circular motions on her back. "I'll meet you there."

"Brady and Rodrieguz take statements please." Mac finished, kissed his daughter on the cheek and soon left the hospital. Georgie squeezed Dillon's sides tighter in her arms as she watched Manny leaving in handcuffs. Dillon's hand rested on her forearm while the other cupped her back.

"Your dad is right," Officer Quartermaine began. "you shouldn't of been here Georgie you should be home relaxing, and taking it easy for awhile." he said, now looking at his girlfriend. She brought her chin up and met his eyes.

"I think that's the second time I heard you actually call me by name." she said. "I'm fine Dillon." she let go of him. "How many times do I have to say it?" she asked.

"I know but I -" he sighed. "I worry about you and I obviously care. I mean not only because you - have cancer but in case you haven't noticed Ledfoot, you're the most important person in my life. I love you, and I want you to know you've really became everything to me." he finished. Georgie revealed her dimples and dropped her arms on his shoulders, her wrists crossed behind his neck.

"Can I please kiss you right now?" Dr. Jones grinned.

"Yes you can." Dillon found her waist. Their lips collided in a sensual kiss in front of all the people still gathered in the lobby.

"Hey," Georgie removed her lips from his mouth.

"What?" Dillon waited to listen.

"I do know." she said. "And I you. I'm sorry for being hard on you lately. Refusing to let you take care of me when I should be thanking you. I love you too Dillon. Probably more than you can possibly imagine." she finished. Dillon responded with a touch of his lips on hers again. When Dillon was able to put his heart at ease knowing Georgie was in fact standing in front of him and her hands in his palms, he had the okay to leave.

"So I'll see you tonight at your place?" Officer Quartermaine asked.

"Yep." Georgie answered. "It's a date." she finished.

"Okay." Dillon replied. He kissed her one last time before walking away to meet Mac.

"Bye." Georgie said under her dimples.

"Bye baby." Dillon whispered, letting go of her hand. Georgie watched him leave and then turned around, her eyes scanning the room for her friends and co-workers. Those brown saucers soon had fright behind them again when she noticed Robin slightly bending forward, while holding under her round belly. Georgie's legs carried her petite body over to her cousin and an officer.

"Robin are you okay?What's wrong?" Dr. Jones asked, her hand on Robin's back and the other her shoulder. Elizabeth saw her friend in distraught and joined them.

"No," Dr. Drake breathed. "no it's okay Im okay." she paused, while tense pain moved to her uterus. "The baby is just beating the hell out of me. She might be," Robin exhaled deeply. "It might be from all of the excitement today." she finished.

"Okay let's get you um, in a wheelchair alright? Just sit down." Dr. Jones suggested.

"Yeah. C'mon honey we got you." Elizabeth agreed, while her and Georgie helped their friend cross the room to a nearby wheelchair.

"How long are the contractions lasting?" Georgie asked, holding onto the chair as Robin sat down with Elizabeth holding her arm.

"About," Dr. Drake breathed. "Three minutes apart." she answered.

"K. Braxon Hicks." Georgie said to herself. "Liz can you get her some water please?" Dr. Jones asked the nurse.

"Sure." Elizabeth answered and headed to retrieve it.

"I feel like I should be the one tending to you little cousin." Robin said, while Georgie locked the wheelchair in place. "Thankfully that's not the case." she finished.

"I'm fine Robin, really." Georgie assured her. "Dillon practically saved my life today." she finished, now standing in front of her cousin.

"He must really love you." Robin smiled softly, looking up at Dr.Jones. "I wish Patrick felt the same way again about me." she added. Georgie unfolded her arms and squated down to be level with Dr. Drake.

"What are you talking about?" she woundered. "Robin your husband is crazy about you. Jezz you're having his baby. Hello."

"No I mean," she paused to breath. "Patrick loves me. I know he does. Damnit I love that idiot too. We've just been fighting alot lately and it seems like, he doesn't want anything to do with me or this baby. Georgie I can't even remember the last time he kissed me or say something to remind me why we got married." Robin confided. Georgie looked over Robin's shoulder at anything for a view and to search for some advice Robin always gave her when Maxie wasn't around. She noticed Dr. Patrick Drake still standing where he had been for the short five minutes, next to a post. He heard about what happened on this floor from a fellow co-worker and needed to make sure his wife and unborn daughter were alright. Georgie glanced at Dr. Drake for a moment and then back at her cousin.

"You know there's a reason why men can't have babies. They're not able to handle the pain, but they sure know how to cause it. They also tend to hold back how they really feel about us. Just hide certain emotions in general. Patrick is just scared. The idea of becoming a father scares the hell out of him. He'll come around." Georgie told her.

He kept seeing the image over and over in his mind. Repeatedly until he drove himself crazy, and had to stop to tell himself she was alright. The gun pressed against her side. Manny's arms tightly holding her body against his so she couldn't escape. The fear in her eyes when Dillon looked back at her. The loud echeo of a frantic scream which was hers when the gun went off. Dillon stared blankly into nothing and took a sip of his drink. Then he relived the night Melissa was murdered. He saw that gun pointing at them both, the fear running throughout his and her body. The chance he could have saved his fiance but failed. Dillon took another sip of water and swallowed. The thought of losing another important woman in his life crossed Dillon's mind once more. How close he came to it actually happening. He needed to see Georgie. To have to wait until tonight, when both of them were off duty was way to long. He just wanted to hold his beautiful second chance of happiness in his arms again. The hours that were left until he could, completely dragged on. Dillon threw the foam cup away and returned to the other room.

"Hey are you coming with me on this drug bust or what? Let's go man before Jesse and Greg get all the glory." said Dillon, as Lucky stood over his desk to write a memo down for later.

"I don't know trader," Lucky said so strongly. "are you going to take credit again for when I catch them?" he asked.

"What?" Dillon replied with raised eyebrows. "Oh c'mon Lucky you're not going to still hold that against me are you? Grow up dude. I was only doing my job. Something you didn't do tonight. Mac knows you were the one who had the lead on Manny."

"Yeah well you made me look like an asshole in front of him." Lucky cursed, turning around.

"Look Lucky, tough alright? I'm not apologizing. You dont deserve one. But if you want to cry about it and sing a sad song and dance, how about your dumbass move letting Ruez get away when Jesse gave you an order to cuff him? You want to be angry at me for taking credit to something I did go ahead, because let me tell you something else man - because of your God damn dumbass move my girlfriend was almost shot tonight!" Dillon exclaimed angrily.

"She's fine now isn't she?!" Lucky said back.

"No thanks to you! Start doing your job right Spencer. I'm sick of always doing it for you." said Dillon, walking away. Lucky wouldn't admit it outloud but he did feel responsible for Georgie being taken hostage and not shooting Manny when he should have. Lucky was angry. Jealous of Dillon getting a pat on the back from Mac and Jesse. Officer Spencer grabbed Dillon's shoulder and jerked him around, then punched his best friend in the face. Officer Quartermaine tried to fight back and were both soon pounding on each other for every reason. Jesse and another detective broke them up.

"Enough! Both of you!" Officer Baudry scolded. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked, firmly holding Lucky's arms behind Officer Spencer's back.

"Did you two know you were fighting each other?" Diego Alcazar joked, knowing how close the two men were friends while he held Dillon back.

"Just keep him away from me." Lucky requested, coldly looking at Dillon.

"Feeling's mutual." Dillon replied, starring back.

It was way passed her shift to be over and Dr.Jones realised this as she fixed Christina Corinthos's white covers. The four year old's fever was breaking from a dangerous high down to warm, and Georgie made a mental note to let the next doctor know. She turned the heart monitor slightly to the left as the child slept. Dr. Monica Quartermaine paused at the door, smiled and slid her aged hands inside her deep pockets.

"You know," she interrupted her young collegue seconds sooner, coming in between her thoughts and causing Georgie to turn her brown thin-haired head. "if you hog all of the patients there won't be any left for the rest of us to take care of." Monica said quietly. Dr. Jones exhaled a small grin and brought her eyes back to what she was doing before.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I guess I don't know the meaning of a break when I need it." Georgie replied softly, not to wake Christina or Alexis sleeping on an adjacent chair. Monica removed her shoulder which was leaning against the door frame.

"It's alright." she said, walking forward. "There's nothing wrong with being a great doctor." she stopped in the middle of the room. "Your mother was the same way when her and I first started. I remember Lila having to tell Felicia," Monica paused and folded her arms. "that she can't expect to heal anyone right away. We're just doctors and not the Lord." Dr. Quartermaine quoted a former head of General Hospital. "You are just like your mother." she finished. Dr. Jones layed the wires from the heart monitor attached to Christina's little finger, down and let them return to the floor out of feet way.

"Everyone says that." Georgie quietly said, tucking a piece of her thin hair behind her ear.

"She'd be so proud of you Georgie." Monica praised. "I know I am." she finished. Dr. Jones looked at her mother's best friend since Medical School.

"Thank you." she said. Monica nodded.

"So," Dr. Quartermaine began. "Been a busy day. Scary, not to mention." she said. Dr. Jones made a facial expression in agreement, remembering what Monica meant. "And I say this as your doctor," Monica emphasized. "instead of a friend. It's time for you to go home." she advised.

"I knew that was coming." Dr. Jones teased, putting her hands habitly in her deep pockets. Monica lightly laughed. "I'm gone." Georgie promised, scratching the back of her head while the clip-in extensions irritated her scalp. She stopped. "Goodnight Dr. Quartermaine." she whispered and began to walk away.

"Goodnight honey." Monica replied back in the similar tone.

"Oh," Georgie turned around. "I gave Christina some motrine and her fever went down to 96.3 so she should -"

"Okay." Monica hushed her. They both exchanged friendly looks and Dr. Quartermaine was soon left to check on the child herself.

On her way home, Georgie planned on calling Dillon's apartment to let him know she's running late for their date. Then her mind changed when she glanced at the digital clock in her car stereo, indicating it was a little after three in the morning. She didn't want to wake him up with a ringing phone. He gets too grumpy during breakfast just because of an alarm clock. After arriving at the apartment building, Georgie stopped in the hall in front of her door to fetch her keys lost inside the bottom of her purse. When she finaly found them she tried to enter the key into the hole. It was already unlocked. She swore she locked it at one point yesturday. Dr. Jones opened the door and found her living room television left on. Long feet covered in white socks hung over the arm of her sofa. Georgie hung her coat on the rack including her purse and followed the noise of a loud snore she recognized. The corner of her mouth stretched while she stared at her boyfriend sleeping peacefully with his left arm laying over his eyes and his other hanging off the coushin. She couldn't have been this late. Georgie unfolded her arms and gently sat down next to Dillon on an open spot. She leaned forward and softly kissed his shaven cheek. She felt him move slightly but realised he was still sleeping. Georgie then found Dillon's lips and left several delicate kisses on them. The snoring stopped and his arm left his eyes uncovered, as Dillon stretched. His hand fell onto her lap and he soon looked up at his girlfriend. 

"Hi Ledfoot." Dillon whispered.

"Hi." Georgie whispered back with a short smile. "Sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah until you had to wake me up in the nicest way possible." said Dillon, comfortly running his palm up and down her leg.

"You were loud enough to wake the neighbors." Georgie teased him.

"Uh excuse me, my dear, so are you at times." Dillon defended. "Although your not sleeping when you make loud noises." he added, initiating Georgie's outbursts during their more intimate moments.

"Hm. Next time I'll bit my lip so you don't feel superior." she hoaxed back. "What happened to your face?" Georgie asked him, touching his bruised jaw and avoiding the actual bruise not to hurt him.

"Lucky." Dillon answered her. "He took his anger for what happened at the hospital out on me." he finished.

"Why?" Dr. Jones questioned, brushing her thumb along his jawline.

"Because I was your hero last night and not him this time." Officer Quartermaine put it in cinematic perspective. Georgie revealed her dimples again and leaned forward, placing her lips on Dillon's in agreement. He _is_ her hero. Not just for saving her life from Manny either. Dillon was Georgie's hero in more ways than he can know.

"C'mon Rockie," Georgie broke their kiss. "Let's put some ice on that shiner." she kept hold of his hand that rested on her thigh and began to pull Dillon up.

"Noo it's fine." Dillon resisted and layed there. Georgie gave him a stern look.

"Dillon." she said his name with authority. "It's still swollen and you look," Georgie paused shortly. "like you have a bee sting." she said underneath a small laugh. "C'mon." she finished. Dillon sighed. He will never win.

"Fine." He sang, feeling defeated. Dr. Jones helped him up and he followed her to the kitchen.

"Why'd you even fight back? You seriously dont know how." Georgie asked, after Dillon explained to her how it happened. She sat on the couner and wrapped the ice cubes in a cloth while Dillon stood in front of her, his waist in between her knees.

"He started it. I had to finish it." Dillon answered. Georgie snickered and looked at her wounded patient.

"Quartermaine I would have _loved_ to see that boxing match." she grinned, placing the covered cold ice on Dillon's bruised left jaw. He put his hand on top of hers and looked into her brown eyes.

"Yeah well I won." Officer Quartermaine gloated. Georgie nodded in fake believement. Her hand felt numb and Dillon held the remedy himself.

"I'm sorry I had to work late. We missed that movie." Georgie apologized, her hands on the counertop near the opposite side of her knees and her legs hung freely.

"It's okay. I wouldn't have payed too much attention to it anyway." Dillon confessed.

"No?" Georgie asked. Dillon slowly shook his head in the negative. "Me either." she added.

"You know Ledfoot," Dillon began. He put the ice cubes wrapped in a huntergreen washcloth, down in the sink. "there are certain things we can do - at this hour - to make up for our lost date." he finished, then looked at his girlfriend of eight months.

"What kinds of things?" Georgie questioned. Knowing what Dillon had in mind. Maxie was right, those two are like rabbits. Worse than her and Jesse. Dillon found her lap and placed his hands on the top of her thighs covered in faded jeans.

"We could make popcorn at four thirty in the morning," he looked at her smooth mouth. "and watch a short movie." Dillon said, then kissed her lips.

"Mhm." Georgie said against his, with her eyes heavily closing. He discovered her neck.

"You can teach me how to throw a real punch." Dillon suggested, then allowed his lips to skim along her neck in soft kisses. Georgie grinned at his joke while both of her hands now rested on the side of his body. She closed her eyes again, loving the feeling of Dillon's lips on her skin. "Take a drive up to Inspiration Point," he kissed her collarbone. "and makeout like teenagers until the sun comes up." he went to her chin. "Sleep in the car afterwords." Dillon kissed it.

"Mhm." Dr. Jones repeated in her throat.

"Or," he kissed her lips. "we can go in that room back there and have wild love making, possibly wake the neighbors." Dillon finished in a whisper.

"Mhm. Now that," Georgie kissed him back. "sounds more exciting." she agreed, slidding her hands up his chest and wrapping her arms around behind his neck. They locked lips again while Dillon slithered his hands along the side of her thighs and to the lowest part of her back. Georgie's fingers wandered in Dillon's spikey hair at the base of his hairline, stopping on the middle of his head and softly dancing her nailtips on the center of his scalp. Their kiss lingered as she wrapped her long legs around Dillon's waist and he held hers. Officer Quartermaine removed his left palm from her cheek and picked Dr. Jones up off the couner, holding her light body attached to his front and exited with her out of the kitchen. Dillon held his girlfriend's waist with one arm and his right hand under her butt, while carrying her down the hall as they continued to deeply kiss.

Reaching their destination, Dillon layed Georgie down on her bed and tasted her lips passionatly. Smiles exchanged. Words of affection were quiet.Their clothes were gradually discarded. Lips were being tenderly devoured. Fingertips touched. Their hands soon laced together as Dillon was above Georgie, both completely nude and enjoying the moments of their bodies intimatly inertwining. The incredible emotions overwhelming them as they felt one another physically and in a way so invigorating any two people can share. This time was better than the last. Heavy breathing occured. Somehow they ended up at the foot of the matress. Georgie's head hung halfway at the edge and Dillon held under her bare back to keep her safe, while still discovering the lower section of her petite body. Entering and exiting in a repeated rythem they both agreed upon.

"Baby." Dillon breathed heavily, his forehead meeting Georgie's with their eyes closed. The rythem proceeded, causing their hearts to race. Georgie kissed her boyfriend above her and requested for him to continue inside her further. Dillon obliged and still took control. Georgie's other arm drifted and squeezed the sheets in her palm. Her eyes closed again and her mouth opened slightly, letting out delicate noises of satisfaction. Officer Quartermaine kissed his girlfriend's soft neck and continued to lead them through their journey.

"Dillon." Georgie exhaled intensly, her lips near the side of his head and whispered her boyfriend's name in his right ear, while Dillon entered her deeper and at a different pace than he first began to. No one else in the whole world existed. Nothing else mattered.It was just them. Soft moaning of beautiful pleasure errupted as the two unexpected lovers continued to drown in desire of each other.

_Author's Note: MORE TO COME ASAP!! I will be putting the REST of the story chapters all in this section from now on since I only have 2 more documents left of my account. I need to save those two document files for the sequel of Lost Without Each Other. Please send me a messege asking to let you know when I have updated this story if you dont have me saved as a favorite author or something and I will definatly let you know when I have updated Along The Broken Road. Thanks for reading! And your comments! Please feel free to check out my very own fanfiction site Heart and Soul where I host all of my work first and then I post spoilers for each story. The link is in my profile at the very bottom._


	13. Chapter 23: Unready

**A/N:** please scroll way down for the next chapters! smile And thanks for all of your sweet comments!

**Chapter 12 - **_Morning After_

The constant beeping of the annoying alarm clock buzzing next to his bed echoed in Dillon's ears while he deeply slept on his stomach. Spending much of his time with Georgie last night had him worn out. 6:15 in the morning came way too soon. The buzzing continued and Dillon finally awoke from his comatic deep sleep. He grunted angrily and hit the button on the digital clock. Officer Quartermaine sluggishly exited his bed, put on his comfortable pants over his boxers and found the bathroom.

Georgie yawned as she walked to the kitchen in her pajamas, heading towards the coffee machine. She was awake, but her eyelids seemed to have gained a few pounds and mistaken the ice tea mix container for the foldgers coffee. She dumped contents of the ice tea mix into the coffee filter by mistake and soon realised her mishap. She sighed frustrated.

"Great." she said, taking out the coffee filter. "Now I'll be having Lemon Gourmet."

Dillon cracked open an egg and let the insides fall onto the frying pan. He thought about calling her while his breakfast was cooking. There had to have been a reason why she gave him her number. If she didn't like him in return she wouldn't have had invited Dillon into her apartment for a night cap. Maybe Georgie was busy getting ready to go to the hospital and now might not be the best time. Dillon flipped the egg over to cook on its other side. Maybe during lunch when they're both on break would be better. Or so his mind wondered.

Dr. Jones poured herself a cup of French Vanilla coffee while the bread in the toaster was heating up. She lightly blew into the small mug to keep from burning her tongue. The phone didn't ring. It was too early for him to call. He's probably getting ready for work and it's just not the best time for him to call. Georgie thought to herself, after putting the coffee cup to her lips. Before she could think of any other scenarios of when Dillon would call her the toast popped up. Georgie set her hot drink down and rescued the burned bread out of the toaster.

Seven thirty in the morning met Port Charles, New York. Dillon ran out of coffee at his apartment and decided to meet up with Lucky at Kelly's before they both had to start their day at PCPD.

"Pass the ketchup man would ya?" Lucky asked his friend from across the table, while sticking his fork in scrammbled eggs.

Didn't you stuff your face enough at home?" Dillon joked, handing Officer Spencer the bottle of Heinz ketchup.

"No. My wife isn't exactly the best cook." Lucky answered, taking it from him.

"Pretending to like her food. One of the many secrets to a life long marriage." Officer Quartermaine theorized, ripping open a pack of sweet n' low sugar.

"Exactly." agreed Lucky, squirting the ketchup on the side of his eggs. "Remember that Spike when its your turn." he finished.

"Yeah, like I'm ever gonna be taking marriage advice from my best friend whose been married and divorced more than once." Dillon scoffed.

"Elizabeth and I, have a very unique relationship." Lucky defended before taking another bite.

"I know." said Dillon, putting his spoon down.

"So, what else happened with you and miss Dr. Jones last night besides playing tonssil hockey in the rain?" asked Lucky, dipping his food in the ketchup.

"Nothing really. We went back home and she uh," Dillon began. "she invited me into her place for awhile."

"Score." said Lucky, chewing his food.

"No no, bonus points." Dillon corrected. "I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't." Lucky swore. "I know you're not the one night stand type of guy." he continued, reaching for his coffee. "You went to college a virgin remember." he stated. Dillon was silent, and soon continued to tell his friend about last night.

"Anyway," Dillon hostily continued while looking at Lucky. He had to bring up the virgin memory. Dillon then folded his arms on the table and spoke. "We had a few drinks and started talking about - everything. When I was with Georgie last night, man, I don't think I ever laughed so much or had a great time out in practically forever." he admitted.

"Wow. And this coming from the same guy who last told me a few days ago that this date will probably be just another lowsy hook up." said Lucky.

"Eat your eggs." Dillon hushed him. "We have to _report to duty _in ten minutes." he finished, picking up his coffee cup.

"You seeing her again?" Lucky asked, collecting more scrammbled eggs with his fork. Dillon took a sip of java, procrastinating. He definatly wanted to if Georgie agreed.

"Maybe." Dillon answered, setting his cup back down.

Maxie just about had it. She felt as if she was losing her mind. Today was going to be another long never ending one. She wasn't going to have time to do laundry because one of the twins will probably be fighting or asking her to play tea party before dinner and after she comes home from work. Jesse promised he won't be home too late this time tonight, so her shoulders became less heavy. Maxie poured milk in her daughter Erica's cereal while the coffee was being made, eggs were cooking and toast was burning. Jesse came to the bread's rescue and popped it up from the toaster. A knock at their front door caught four year old Grace's attention and she put down her spoon while some milk dripped from her small chin.

"I'll get it!" Grace yelled and slid off her chair, running out the kitchen and towards the front door of their blue house.

"Look through the mailslide first Gracie!" her father yelled back, buttering four pieces of golden brown toast.

"Two hands pumpkin." said Maxie, instructing her other four year old daughter while handing the child a bowl of cheerios. The woman at their front door bent down to eye level with Grace through the mailslot on the lower middle part of the storm door.

"Hi Gracie, it's Aunt Georgie." Dr. Jones told the toddler.

"Hi Aunt Georgie!" Grace excitedly said back. "You come in." she added, reaching her little hand up to the doornob and turned it. The child soon found Georgie's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning." said Georgie, picking up her blond haired niece.

"G'mornin. You want some Cheerios?" Grace asked her, while playing with the ends of her aunt's darker hair.

"Umm.." Dr. Jones thought outloud. "Do you have Lucky Charms still?" she asked, as she carried her niece on her hip into the farther room.

"Yep. I'll get you some." Grace volunteered.

"Okay." said Georgie behind a smile. She kissed Grace's cheek and put her down on the tiled kitchen floor. Grace immediatly went to a lower cupboard.

"Good morning." Dr. Jones announced to her family. Jesse and Maxie replied the same comment.

"Aunt Georgieee!" Erica sang happily, running over to her only aunt.

"Hi sweetpea." Georgie smiled, and scooped her youngest niece up in her arms placing a kiss on the child's left cheek. Erica squeezed Georgie tightly with her small arms wrapped around behind her aunt's neck.

"You want to um," Erica swallowed, then breathed again. "You want to play tea party with me and Gracie and Mommy later?" she continued after they released from their hug.

"You know I'd love to honey, but I have to work late tonight. I'm sorry." Georgie regreted, holding Erica on her hip.

"Okay." Erica said disappointedly.

"I can have a tea party with you girls tomorrow though." Georgie promised, recognizing the sad look on her niece's face. "How's that sound?" she added.

"Good!" Erica happily said.

"K." Georgie smiled, and put her niece back down.

"So.." Maxie grinned at her baby sister from the couner while holding a plate of toast in her right hand. "How'd it go last night?" she finished.

"Ugh Maxie," Georgie rolled her eyes. "I just got here and already you're starting with that." she said, hanging her purse on the back of an empty chair.

"You knew she was going to ask you G the minute you stepped foot in this house." Jesse reminded, pouring two cups of coffee.

"True. Last night was," Georgie searched for words. "great." she said, then sat down in the empty chair next to Erica.

"Coffee?" Jesse asked his sister-in-law when he turned around.

"Just a little. Thanks." replied Georgie.

"Great?" Maxie repeated, setting the plate down in the middle of the kitchen table. "That's it?" she wondered.

"No." Georgie answered, her hand cupping the side of her face while her elbow rested on the table. "It was amazing." she smiled shyly, taking her hand back down on the surface.

"Good to hear. I told you it'd be worth it, giving Dillon a chance." said Maxie.

"What'd you do last night Aunt Georgie?" Erica looked up at her while chewing the cereal.

"I kissed a cute boy." Georgie answered, lowering her head at Erica's level and resting her forehead on the top of the child's.

"Ewww.." Erica and her twin sister said in unison, causing the adults in the room to crack another smile.

"Thats gross." announced Grace.

"Why? He was very cute." said Georgie to her nieces.

"So.." said Erica.

"I kiss Daddy." said Maxie, sitting down with them holding two cups of coffee in her hands. She knew how her sister made hers. French Vanilla creamer with two packets of Sweet N' Low sugar.

"Eww.." giggled Grace, looking up at her mother.

Time flew by in an instant. Jesse finished breakfast with his girls he liked to call them, and put his plate in the sink. He gave the twins each a kiss on the cheek and saved one for his wife of eight years.

"Bye." he kissed Maxie on her lips.

"Bye. Be careful." said Maxie when their kiss broke.

"I will Max. I'll be home after one." he promised.

"Okay." she said.

"Bye Georgie." Jesse said to Dr. Jones

"See ya later." she answered back.

"I'm not gonna have to pound Dillon's face in am I?" he asked her while putting on his uniform jacket.

"No, please dont." she giggled happily. "He was very sweet and I kinda like his face the way it is." she added.

"Alright I wont pick on him. Much." said Jesse, leaving the kitchen.

"Bye Daddy!" said the twins one after the other. Jesse yelled back a goodbye from the doorway.

Maxie helped Grace down off the chair, while Georgie helped Erica and the twin girls raced to the sink, putting their empty bowls where they were taught belonged. After the identical twins left the room to go upstairs and pick out clothes to wear at daycare, Maxie was ready to get the rest of the juice on her younger sister's date last night.

"Oh yeah." Maxie exhaled a slight laugh. "I'm sure you were both paying attention to the movie." she finished, with food tucked on the inside of her cheek.

"Some of it." Georgie grinned, holding her coffee cup. She'd need all of the caffene she can get today to help her stay awake and alert during the night shift. Not to mention her mind anticipating Dillon's call. Hoping he will. Georgie took another sip of her warm French Vanilla gourment drink before speaking again. "To tell you the truth Max, I never thought I'd have such a great time with him last night. Considering all of the other so called dates I've been on before." she said, taking a slice of toast left on the plate.

"Good. You're welcome." said Maxie, chewing her food. She then swallowed. "You probably wouldn't have went for Dillon if Jesse and I didn't give you a little push." she finished.

"Oh well pat yourself on the shoulder there." Georgie sarcasticly said, then smiled to let her big sister know she was only joking. Maxie patted herself on the shoulder and took a sip of coffee.

"Did he kiss you first?" Maxie woundered, as she put her cup back down on the tan kitchen table. Georgie was silent, remembering the cinematic moment of her lips touching Dillon's.

"Yeah." Georgie answered, another smile lighter than before crossed her face. She brought her brown eyes down to the coffee cup and slowly ran her thumb along the rim. "After he caught my fall when I tripped in the parking lot." she grinned.

"Oh jezz." said Maxie. "Cluts." she added.

"I know." Georgie agreed. "It was raining last night and I mean, pouring hard." she looked up at her sister. "I was shivering a little." she continued, taking the spoon out of her coffee cup. "Dillon definatly kept me warm."

"I bet." Maxie grinned, then wipped the toast crumbs off of her mouth and continued to listen to her sister's night with a police officer.

"We just starred at each other for awhile. Then he sorta, brushed the wet hair away from my face.. and I had my hand clentching his shirt." Georgie narrated, reliving it and glancing over at the time on the microwave. "He cupped my cheeks, and within seconds we kissed." She looked back at Maxie. "In the rain. Outside of the movie theater parking lot." Georgie finished, her face beaming with happiness already.

"So romantic." Maxie sighed with a soft smile, her arms folded on the end of the table. "I'm really glad you had a great time last night, you deserve it."

"Yeah. I just," Georgie paused. "I dont want to get my hopes up again. For another let down, or get too attached to Dillon that later we might - " she rambled, only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Don't do that." said Maxie. "Don't go doing what you always do.. whenever you even allow yourself to like a guy as great as Dillon. They don't come around to often." she said.

"I know. I just can't help it Max I'm - affraid of getting hurt again." said Georgie, then took a bit of toast.

"Tough crap sis. Deal with it. You think I never got hurt in past relationships before Jesse and I?" Maxie compared.

"No. But -" Georgie answered.

"Okay." said Maxie. "So just -"

"You were never cheated on or nearly beaten to death by any of your ex boyfriends either." Georgie interrupted her from speaking further.

"No I havent. And I wish you never did either. Believe me, I wanted to kill Brody with my own two hands for hitting you." said Maxie, emphasizing strongly. There was a pause. Georgie tried to block out the memory of her abusive exboyfriend. Maxie noticed. She regreted ever bringing his name up again. She then continued adivice to her baby sister. "Georgie just be happy, and let yourself be that way with Dillon. From what you've told me and how he obviously makes you feel, enjoy it. No matter what you think might happen between you two in the future." she finished, picking up her coffee cup. Georgie was quiet, knowing Maxie was completely right. She sipped more French Vanilla.

"You do like him right?" Maxie asked, then tasted her caffine. Dr. Jones chewed her food. She thought about her sister's question and was able to give an honest answer. She definatly had some kind of feeling towards Officer Quartermaine. The same guy she dispised for never allowing her to sleep after she came home from work, while he was making acessive noise unintendedly in his apartment above her. The exact same 'jerk' who gave her a speeding ticket. Although she knew she deserved it. She got to know this jerk. Especially last night. Something was there between them. When they talked at dinner and laughing at some joke one of them would make. The way Dillon held her close to him when she became cold in the movie theater. Opening doors for her. Pulling out her chair at the restuarant. The kiss they shared in the pouring rain which made her whole body tingle. Whatever it was, Georgie knew she saw the real Dillon Quartermaine that night. Not just the jerk who was doing his job when they first met.

"He's okay." Georgie answered her sister behind a soft stretch of her lips, taking another bite of toast

****

_Chapter 13 - _

_The Friends Episode_

Just a few more hours left of his long day and Dillon was happy he'd have a good reason to look forward of returning home. For the past few weeks he found himself feeling this way. All because of some girl he met under the most simple situation. Throughout each day he spent his time with Georgie when neither of them were working, Dillon realised to himself just how much he easily began to like Dr. Jones. It was the little things Georgie did or said and even her features that he grew to adore. The way she chewed her food when he took her out to eat or they'd share a meal at one of their apartments. The laugh she produces when something amuses her that makes her small nose slightly scrunch. How the contour of her petite body fit perfectly in his arms while sitting on the couch and watching a movie marathon. The sweet scent of her perfume and her Dove shampooed hair. Her dimples embedded on both sides of her cheeks when she smiles. Most of all how comfortable she makes him feel in the presence when their together. Thinking about her from time to time when they're not. Dillon did not doubt for a second he was obviously already falling in love with her too. It was just too soon for him to be completely sure, and he didn't want to wreck anything between them if Georgie found out his deep feelings just yet.

Dillon hated nights like this. Stuck at his desk and taking statements from eyewitnesses when he wanted to be out on the town with Lucky, where all of the bad guys come out to play. He figured he was currently on Mac's unofficial non fan list since Dillon has been seeing his daughter and crime fighting was no longer his duty tonight. However, that would be unfair and cruel of Comissioner Scorpio to deny Dillon of hunting down criminals just because he's involved with Georgie. She's an adult and has been for four years now. Dillon did get his adventure of capturing criminals with Lucky after all all night. Only at this hour, he wasn't needed outside of the station.

"Why don't you stop waisting our time and save your ass by telling us the truth." said Jesse, warning Ric Lansing who sat in the interigation room across the table from Mac.

"I did! And I already told you I'm innocent." Ric swore, handcuffed while raising his voice at the law inforcers.

"According to evidence Mr. Lansing and your unjustifiable alibi," Mac began, with strong emphasis in his words. "you could be facing a guilty charge." he finished.

"This is ridiculous," Ric shook his head and readjusted himself in the chair. "I'm not responsible for my brother's murder attempt."

"Oh c'mon Lansing, you even pulled the classic sting from a mob film." Dillon pointed out. "Hiring someone to do it so the blood isn't on your hands. But you slipped up and got sloppy, and now your caught." he leaned his back off the wall and walked with his arms folded.

"We have your phone records you made calls to every person who you spoke to the night before Sonny was almost killed." implied Jesse.

"And what do you know?" Dillon joked, standing in his last step. He put his hands down on the table and faced Ric. "Two of those calls were from your pal Trevor."

The two characters inside her television set were panicing and chasing a bus to rescue their friend's baby son still on board. Georgie had just come home an hour ago from her late night shift at the hospital, took her meds, and sat on the couch in her living room catching up on marathon episodes of Friends. She caught herself thinking about Dillon during commercial breaks and plenty of times at work. All the time at work to be exact. She knew it would happen the more they got to know each other and spend moments together. The feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Liking everything about him and the effect of happiness he had on her. Loving his imperfections. She hadn't felt this happy with anyone in a long time either. Georgie began to realise she'd find herself even missing him from time to time when they weren't flirting or teasing each other like two kids at a playground. Hearing his voice on the phone during every call seemed to help make those feelings of loneliness disappear. Snoopy rested her small furry head on her owner's lap while Chandler and Joey found Ben at Human Services. Another baby on the show in an adjacent crib looked similar to Ben.

"Please tell me you know which one is our baby." Chandler said to one of his best friends.

"Well that one has ducks on his tshirt and this one has clowns. And Ben was definatly wearing ducks." Joey answered."Okay." Chandler said, relieved.

"Or clowns." Joey added. "Wait ! This one is definatly Ben," he pointed to the infant. "remember he had that cute little mole by his mouth?"

"Hey Ben remember us? Okay the mole came off. What are we gonna do? What the hell are we gonna do?" Chandler asked his friend now."Uh, uh..we'll flip for it." Joey suggested quickly. "Ducks or clowns."

"Oh we're gonna flip for the baby?!" Chandler hostily asked.

"You got a better idea?!" Joey asked back in the same way.

"Alright call it in the air." Chandler said, taking a quarter out of his pocket.

"Heads." gambled Joey, as the coin was tossed in the air. Chandler caught it and flipped the quarter on his hand.

"Heads it is." revealed Chandler.

"Yesss!" Joey said in truimph, making two fists. "Phew." he exhaled loudly.

"We have to assign 'heads' to something!" Chandler reminded his not so bright friend.

"Oh right. Alright uh.." Joey thought outloud. "Ducks is heads because ducks, have heads." he concluded. There was a small pause and Chandler looked at him.

"What kind of scary ass clowns came to YOUR birthday?" Chandler strongly asked, causing the audience to laugh and Georgie doing the same. There were three rings until she found the black cordless phone hidden in the same living room.

"Hello." Georgie answered.

"Hello Ledfoot," a husky male voice replied. "What's your favorite scary movie?" he finished.

"You know you gave yourself away mister pranker with that opening line." said Georgie, recognizing who he really was.

"Damn. Well I only had fifteen seconds to think." Dillon said on the other end of the reciever, tossing a pen back inside a cup on his desk.

"Whatta you doing goofball?" Georgie lightly smiled while sitting next to Snoopy on the couch, her legs lounged down to almost the other end of the couch and her back resting against a pillow.

"Nothing." Dillon answered, leaning back on his chair. "Waiting to go home and leave this boring place." he finished.

"No crime fighting action tonight?" she asked, glimpsing the next scene of her favorite show.

"Nope." he replied, his hand behind his head.

"Poor you." she teased, crossing her ankles on the couch coushins.

"How was GH?" Dillon asked while he lounged in his chair with wheels.

"Long but okay I guess. I had my first major surgery today." Georgie told him proudly.

"Nice..Did the patient live?" he teased back.

"Yes. And if it weren't for my help Quartermaine you'd still have a bullet trapped inside your body." Georgie reminded him, playing with the ends of her hair as it wrapped around her finger.

"By the way thanks for that." said Dillon.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"What are you up to tonight?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Just sitting in my lovely loney apartment with hardly any food because of you," she answered. "and watching Friends." she finished.

"You and that damn show." Dillon joked.

"I know." Georgie agreed, petting Snoopy by her right side. The phone lines became quiet on each end. "So what are your plans after work tonight?" she asked him.

"Well I was hoping to spend the rest of the night with my girlfriend." said Dillon, taking his hand out from behind his head and still leaned back in the leather chair.

"Your girlfriend huh?" Georgie smirked, tracing the wrinkle in the couch with her fingertip. They never defined their relationship of over three weeks, until now.

"Yeah. I'm sure you know her. She's beautiful. And a pretty funny doctor. Smart but can't make a decent meal." said Dillon.

"Very true." Georgie acknowledged.

"I kind of miss her." Dillon confided. Both phone lines were silent again.

"I miss you too." Georgie told him.

"So I'll see you in about an hour, your place?" Dillon asked.

"It's a date." she confirmed. "And bring some food you owe me." she added.

"No problem. Bye." he smiled happily.

"Bye." Georgie replied back the same way and hung up the phone.

Two and a half hours swooped by, and Georgie welcomed her current boyfriend into her apartment. Normally they'd go out to the movies or have a few drinks at some club. Tonight was just one of those nights when all they wanted to do was stay home and relax together. The coffee table was covered in empty plates of Italian food, and two glasses of white wine stood next to napkins and the television remote control. Three DVD cases layed near Dillon's crossed feet covered in white cotton socks on the same table. Georgie found a comfortable place next to him with her head on his broad shoulder and her arm lazily drapped over his tight abdomen. He held her protectivly as they watched a classic film rented on DVD. Something was bothering Georgie. Dillon had a huntch something was on her mind and it caused her to be not herself. She'd usually talk about how great that scene was or lack there of. Discuss the best parts of the film so far and Dillon would tell her to be quiet or agree with what she said. Tonight she was just different. He needed to find out what was bothering her. Dillon felt Georgie's hand move up to his chest and stop in place to settle. He slowly ran his fingertips up and down her bare arm that was opposite his chest.

"You okay?" Dillon quietly asked while looking down at her. "You've been kinda quiet all night." he finished. Georgie kept her eyes on the TV screen, not paying any attention to the storyline. She then spoke.

"No." Georgie replied, barely audible. "I'm not. I'm not okay Dillon." she confided.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, looking at her brown hair while still gently dancing his fingers along her soft skin arm. Georgie slowly closed her eyes and fought the tensness in her throat. "C'mon G you can tell me anything." he said when she was silent. Georgie opened her deep brown eyes and made tiny circles on Dillon's chest with her fingertips.

"I'm sick." she tranquily said, her glossy brown eyes starring down at her boyfriend's chest as she softly made more tiny circles. There was a slight pause.

"You're sick." Dillon repeated, comprehending. "Okay. Do you need any like, Pepto Bismal or some -"

"No." she interrupted him. "No it's nothing like that." she raised her head off of his shoulder and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. He saw her deep browns becoming tearful. And it wasn't from the movie this time.

"It's serious isn't it." Dillon stated, as she removed herself from laying next to his body and sat up. She nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah." Georgie answered. "It's serious." she repeated him, playing with the hairtie on her left wrist.

"I'm listening." Dillon reminded her, his right hand on her lower back. Georgie's bottom lip quivered and she tucked it in. She inhaled air and released her bottom lip.

"I have breast cancer." she uttered, almost to a whisper. Dillon was now the silent one. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He then swallowed hard and spoke.

"H-How," he studdard. "How long have you known?" he asked, sitting up on the couch with his hand still resting on her lower back.

"Seven months." Georgie answered, then turned her head to meet Dillon. He softly brushed the hair away from her tearfilled eyes, signaling to her his support and comfort. "I was getting ready," she swallowed in her tense throat. "to go out with Maxie and Robin and my friend Amye from med school, to celebrate my victory at starting an internship at General Hospital." she looked down at their now joined hands. "After I got out of the shower I dried off and - felt this," she wipped her right cheek with her other hand. "this quarter sized lump in my left breast." her voice broke. Dillon was at a lose of words. He did not like to see her this way. Especially crying. He gently rubbed his thumb along the surface of her hand.

"Have you been taking any treatment for it? I know that usually slows down the cancer cells right?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Chemotherapy." she looked up at him. "I've been doing every single treatment possible."

"That's good. Thats good. You'll beat it, Georgie." said Dillon, still sweeping his thumb along her skin. "Lots of women do." he finished. She lowered her head slightly and allowed the tears to meet her cheekbones. She didn't have the energy to hold back anymore. Georgie brought her deep brown eyes back up at her boyfriend.

"My mom didn't." she murmured. "And I'm really, really scared that I'm going to end up just like her." Georgie broke down in tears.

"Hey, hey." Dillon moved closer to Georgie and delicatly touched the side of her wet face. "Stop. You're not going to Ledfoot. Alright?" he cupped her other cheek in his palm. "Look at me." he said when she turned away. She then obliged and returned her eyes at him. "You'll beat this thing." Dillon encouraged her. "And I'll be with you the rest of the way. We'll beat it together." he promised, holding both of Georgie's cheeks in his hands. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes behind a soft weep when he gently pressed his lips against her forehead. Dillon then placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and soon found her lips. Georgie sniffled, kissing him back.

****

Chapter 14 -

The List

No matter how many times she watched this movie with Dillon or even alone, she always managed to shed a tear at this particular scene in Titanic. Dillon found it to be sad and romantic as well, but at this point he couldn't feel remorse again for the two lovers after watching Rose promise Jack she'll never let go for the one hundred billionth time. He wasn't insesitive. Just able to play this entire movie in his head. Thanks to Georgie. He didn't mind watching this or any other chick flick she'd pick out during thier many movie dates. Just as long as he has his turn too.

"Jezz ledfoot you're like a bottomless pit." Dillon said, taking what was left of the popcorn inside the bag.

"Shh." Georgie silenced him while giving the JiffyPuff to Dillon. "I wanna hear this part. The medication makes me hungry." she whispered.

"You already know what they say to each other." Dillon whispered back, then welcomed the food in his mouth.

"I dont care. Sh." she nudged his arm with hers as they both sat closely together on the sofa. Before the next scene began with Rose now being rescued by a boat, the TV went out with the lamp. Georgie gasped.

"What the hell?" Dillon asked, chewing the rest of the popcorn.

"Are you sitting on the remote?" Georgie questioned her boyfriend, looking for it.

"No it's on the table." he answered her while putting a small throw pillow back down against the arm of the couch. Dr. Jones realised what might be the cause of loss of power and sighed angrily, finding her seat in the dark next to Dillon. "What's today?" she asked him.

"Uh.." he thought outloud. "Thursday. The twenty second. Why?" Dillon finished.

"I was supposed to pay my electric bill yesturday." Georgie remembered, her head falling back onto the top of the sofa as it was hugged by the softness of coushin.

"Oh. Sucks to be you." Dillon joked, reaching for his drink on the coffee table. Georgie picked her head up and looked at him.

"Its your fault Quartermaine." she told him. Dillon scoffed and swallowed the beverage.

"My fault?" he repeated, setting his glass back down. On a coster to avoid him facing a penalty from his neat freak girlfriend.

"Yes." she answered. "If you hadn't distracted me yesturday at work by visiting me during my lunch break, I would have remembered to write out that check."

"Thats typical. Blame the man." Dillon defended, flirting back.

"C'mon man and help me find some candles." Georgie said, getting up.

"Alright." said Dillon, taking his legs off of the middle table. "Where'd you stash them?" he added, following Georgie into the next room.

"Where I keep all of my drugs and wacky weed." she answered, walking down the small hall of white walls. Dillon smirked at her joke, walking behind her then wipped it off of his face.

"You don't really have any marijuanna in here do you Miss Jones?" Dillon asked sternly, while they searched for a flashlight in the closet. "Because I could arrest you for drug posession." he finished with his hands inside his front jean pockets, standing behind Georgie. She turned her head and gave him a serious look, however knowing he was only joking. Again.

"No you wont. Catch." Georgie said, tossing him a flashlight.

"How do you know that for sure?" Dillon caught it and turned it on.

"I just do." she answered, while he walked towards her and joined Dr. Jones in the dark closet.

"Mhm." Dillon believed her, agreeing in his throat.

"Besides, if you did arrest me I might enjoy it a little too much being handcuffed." Georgie confessed her kinky sin, snaking her arms around behind his neck.

"Really?" Dillon wondered outloud, his eyebrow raised slightly and his hands finding her perfectous hips while he still held the flashlight in the other.

"Really." She answered quietly, then teased his lips with hers. Georgie soon opened her mouth further and invited her boyfriend's tongue inside the cave to massage it with hers. Soft pecking noises were able to be heard by dust bunnies in the dark closet as the couple continued to frenchly kiss up against the closet wall. Dillon released her lips and tickled her jawline with his lips. Her heart raced for him as well as his bet faster for her. Georgie silently exhaled.

"Number three." She whispered behind a smirk.

"What?" Dillon whispered back against her skin, and then looked at the siloheutte of Georgie's face. She knew he had to have been confused as to why she would whisper out a number and not his name this time.

"I was just thinking about this list I made up months ago. All the things I want to do before I die. And us, here, like this is my number three." She quickly kissed Dillon before speaking again. "To do something spontaneous during a blackout." Georgie finished.

"Interesting." said Dillon. She smiled. "What about number one and two and .. however many more -" he added.

"Five." she said, answering his question. Dillon nodded.

"You know I dont like to hear you talking about dying Ledfoot." said Dillon, holding her waist and then bringing his eyes back at her face.

"I know. But it's just my to-do list." Georgie crossed her left wrist over her right, with her arms hidden behind Dillon's neck. "Ride in a hotair balloon..kiss in the rain..maybe get a tatoo, get married in my mother's white wedding gown, and buy the ugliest," she said so strongly. "oldest house in Port Charles and fix it up so I can raise a family in it with my husband oneday." Georgie finished.

"Wow. Alot to do Dr. Jones. Well, there is one thing on that list of yours we already accomplished." Dillon reminded her. It wasn't pitch black in the closet considering the door was open, and he could see the smile on her face as she remembered the moment in the rain on their first real date.

"I guess I'll have to scratch that one off now." Georgie suggested, her hands slidding down to his tight chest underneath his deep red graphic teeshirt.

"Guess so." Dillon agreed, taking her hands in his and walking backwards out of the closet as she followed him. Neither one of them thought to go over to Dillon's apartment upstairs instead where they'd have electricity. There was something about the atmosphere of the candlelit living room and kitchen that both of them much rathered. Being in each other's presence was a hell of alot better than watching any movie.

**Chapter 15 - **_Barefoot In The Park_

Injecting needles into patients, taking blood pressure, reading an x-ray on a broken bone, was nothing compared to an operation. They were tricky and sever. Georgie had the patience and intellegence to handle it. She only mastered four in her career. With her mother's genes and Robin's guidance, Georgie was definatly on her way to becoming one of the best surgeons. She already had the skills of a great young doctor.

"Suction please." Dr. Jones ordered behind her white mask, helping a woman on the operating table from dying of ovarian lympos by removing the female's ovaries. Nurse Amye Lea suctioned out the access blood for Georgie with a special tube. Robin Drake stood next to Dr. Jones and was the one assisting her this time. Thirty four minutes later, success. Georgie was now ready to close up the incision. Nurse Emily Quartermaine handed Dr. Jones the bandages when the stitches were complete.

"Okay." Dr. Jones said to herself after glancing at the patient's vital monitor. "Get Mrs. Roberts to recovery room 4 and a dose of EP. I'll be there to check on her after she wakes up." Georgie added, putting the scissors back down on the pan.

"You got it Doc." said Nurse Emily, covering the patient with a soft white blanket as Nurse Amye helped her on the other side. Dr. Jones, Dr. Robin and Patrick Drake, and Dr. Monica Quartermaine were scrubbing up after surgery.

"That was really intense Dr. Jones." said Patrick, soaking his hands in water and antibacterial soap. "I'm impressed. You did good." he finished.

"Thanks. I learned from the best." replied Georgie, lathering her hands with the soap. Patrick smirked and his wife noticed.

"She meant ME, Dr. Drake." said Robin, reaching for a few paper towels on the right side of her husband. "Stop flurting with my cousin, she's taken." Robin finished hostily, as she coldly looked at Patrick.

"Wh- I wasn't flirting with her. I simply complimented an intern doctor." Patrick defended, rinsing his hands off. Georgie finished disinfecting hers and shut off the long faucet.

"No, complimenting her would be 'great job' and then end it! You were hiting on my cousin." Robin implied angrily, then tossed the paper towel in a nearby trashbin before walking away. Patrick watched her leave and shook his head in the negative. He dried off his hands using white Cottenelle paper.

"Is she okay?" asked Georgie, drying off her hands.

"She's fine. Her hormones just happen to cause her to be a jealous maniac." Patrick answered, removing the moisture from his fingers.

"She can't help it though. One of the joys of being pregnant." said Dr. Jones, as she threw the used paper towel away and exited the operating room.

"Tracy, sweetheart sit down the curtains are fine, its a lovely day outside. The room is fine." said Lila Quartermaine, while her eldest daughter was tampering with the white fabric covering the long window.

"I just wish you'd let me take you back home, where a nurse can take care of you there instead of this place." Tracy told her mother, turning around.

"I'm comfortable here dear. But thank you. I'll be home soon." Lila smiled, laying in the bed. "You can pamper me all you want after I get out of here." she lightly laughed. Tracy stretched the corner of her mouth and walked over to Lila's hospital bed.

"You can count on that." Tracy sat down beside her aged mother. "From now on Im going to try to be a better daughter to you. And less tempermental." she said.

"No. This was not your fault or Alan's. No one else's either. I did not have a heart attack because of your arguement, with your brother." Lila assured her daughter. "This ticker just isn't what it used to be." she added.

"I'm - I'm really sorry mother." Tracy chocked on a tear, then sniffled back. She was too tough of a woman to cry.

"For what my dear? I told you already, this wasn't your fault." Lila reminded her.

"I know." Tracy cleared her throat. "I mean for everything. Not being here for you when Daddy passed away last year. I've been gone for too long and I missed out on so much. My sons are angry with me. I wouldn't be suprised if you were ashamed of me too." she finished, looking back up at Lila.

"Never." Lila spoke. She put her wrinkled palm on top of Tracy's. "You're my child Tracy. When you get to be my age, and when your time comes, you'll still be my child. I've loved you from the moment you were placed in my arms. Nothing you do - will ever waver my love for you dear. Always know that. Your children," Lila paused to breathe. "your boys.. they love you regardless." she finished.

"Guess they have no choice." said Tracy, causing her mother to laugh in agreement. Their conversation continued, while a presence opened the door after knocking.

"Dillon," Lila smiled. Officer Quartermaine walked over to his grandmother's bedside.

"Hi grandma." he kissed her cheek, leaning down.

"Hi darling. Oh my grandson is even more handsom in that uniform." said Lila, looking from Dillon to Tracy and then back up at Dillon. He put the flowers on the nightstand beside her.

"How are you feeling today?" Dillon asked her.

"Alright sweetheart. I feel much better." Lila answered him. "Did you see," she thought. "Dr. Jones yet? She is such a beautiful young lady Dillon, you should ask her to come to dinner with you." she finished.

"She is beautiful isnt she? I brought Georgie with me over to your house for dinner before grandma remember? We had that uh, Cook made a big chicken feast for Monica and Alan's anniversary." said Dillon.

"Yes and Skye was there with her murdering boyfriend." said Tracy. Dillon looked over at his mother.

"Oh. Oh yes darling I remember." said Lila, sitting up. "Oh she looked so lovely. Georgie is such a wonderful girl for you Dillon." she finished, looking at him.

"I know." said Dillon behind a light smile. "I uh," he cleared his throat and searched for a seat beside his grandmother. "I'm really, really happy grandma." Dillon sat down. "Happier than I ever thought I could be after Melissa died. Georgie's," he stumbled to find the right word, playing with his thumb ring. "Georgie is amazing." he finished.

"Thats wonderful darling." said Lila. Tracy looked at her son. "If you two care about each other as much as I loved your grandfather, don't ever give up on the gift you both have been given." she advised.

"I wont." said Dillon, and held Lila's wrinkled hand. "And I do grandma," he continued. "I do love Georgie. Very much." he admitted outloud.

"Oh please." said Tracy, moving her head. "You cannot be serious Dillon." she added. He looked over at his mother when she said his name.

"I am serious. Georgie is the best thing that's ever happened to me in a long time. I love her." Dillon repeated.

"You're nieve!" Tracy said loudly. "You've only known that dishrag for a few months and you THINK you -" she continued, only to be cut off.

"Tracy!" Lila hushed her. "That's enough." she added.

"No, grandma its okay." Dillon said to Lila. "You know what, Mom you're right about one thing. I've only known Georgie for six months but that doesnt matter. Somehow along the time we've spent getting to know each other, I fell in love with her. Its the kind of person Georgie is and the way she makes me feel when I'm with her or even thinking about her when I'm not. Wanting to be with her just to hear her laugh and and," he studdard. "the sound of her voice." He let go of Lila's hand. "You were in and out of my life for twenty four years. You still have no idea who I am. Georgie hated my guts the minute we met, and oddly enough she was still willing to get to know me. And Im not, NOT gonna sit here and let you bad mouth that amazing woman who became someone I love more than my own life!" he raised his voice louder than Tracy's. "I keep trying to figure out how to be close with you again Mom but it's not worth it anymore! I'm done. I'm finished." Dillon said, leaving his grandmother and birth mother in silence. He kissed Lila on the cheek, wished her well and soon found the door. Tracy exhaled.

"Tracy," Lila began. Tracy removed her glossy eyes from the door and over to her mother. "If there was any advice I ever gave you that you didn't take, please listen to me know."

"I am." said Tracy.

"Don't push your son away. As much as your both angry with each other for whatever reason, fix this now before it's too late." Lila advised her daughter once more.

Dr. Jones finished checking on her patients, including Mrs. Roberts and met Amye and Epiphany at the nurses station near the lobby.

"Mr. Lopez Fitzgerald needs a spongebath. Room 112. He will be flirtatious, so be professional. Do not be tempted by his good looks or charm and makeout with him." Epiphany said to Nurse Amye, looking at Dr. Jones as she spoke the last statement. Georgie heared her and lightly smiled as she realised what her boss was referring too. Amye took the folder from Epiphany.

"No problem." she said. Amye exited from behind the couner and tended to the patient. Georgie signed a release form and casually looked up from the paper.

"Hey." she smiled at a familar face.

"Hi." he smiled back, approaching her.

"What brings you to this neck of the hospital?" she joked, putting a pen in her pocket.

"I'm off duty for about an hour. Wanted to come by and visit my two favorite women." said Dillon.

"And how is your grandmother? I was hopping Amye took care of her for me the other day." Georgie asked.

"Better. Monica said she'd probably get to go home tomorrow." Dillon answered, placing his arms on the black counertop as he rested them there.

"That's good." Dr. Jones replied.

"So are you working late again tonight?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm filling in for Elizabeth actually, and I'll get off by 4 this time." Georgie answered him, resting her own arms on the surface and meeting his face.

"What a coincidence. I'll be done early today too." said Dillon. Georgie raised her eyebrows in delight. "Wanna do something later?" he asked.

"I would love to, but I promised Maxie I'd watch the twins for her tonight while her and Jesse go out to dinner." Georgie declined. "It's their five year anniversary." she finished.

"Oh." Dillon exhaled.

"Im sure she wont mind if.. the babysitter had a boy over." Dr. Jones noted, slipping her fingers inside Dillon's hand.

"Yeah? What time should the boy sneek in?" Dillon asked, referring to hisself and holding her danty fingers with his. Georgie leaned closer to him.

"Five thirty. After the parents leave." Georgie told him.

"I'll be there." said Dillon, wanting to kiss her. He moved in position, only failed when Georgie moved away to answer Epiphany.

"After your done smootching with your boyfriend, your wanted in the OR." said Epiphany.

"Okay." Georgie agreed. "Sorry Stud Bucket," she turned her head back at Officer Quartermaine. "gotta go." she finished.

"Damn." said Dillon, causing his girlfriend of seven months to smile.

"See you at five thirty?" Dr. Jones reminded him, her arms still folded on the couner while Dillon held her fingers.

"You bet." Dillon said, moving in for lip landing. Georgie softly returned his kiss and then pulled away teasing Dillon when he yearned for one more.

Maxie and Jesse kissed their daughters goodbye and warned them to behave for Georgie. The twins promised they will and hugged their parents back. Erica and Grace weren't too much trouble for other babysitters. They just liked it more when Aunt Georgie stayed home with them instead. She was their godmother and favorite person in the entire world. Cinderella was nothing compared to their aunt Georgie. They loved her even more when she brought Dillon to visit as well. It didn't take long for the fraternal twins to grow attached to their aunt's boyfriend after she introduced him the very first time. Each visit, Dillon became more comfortable and as if he were their uncle. He was the only one of Georgie's boyfriends the girls actually liked and approved of. Georgie grew jealous when she was no longer the best at hide and seek with them. She still had points for the best brownies. Once everyone's food was digested it was back to playtime again outside in the backyard.

"Okay little Ben Roethlisberger you ready?" Dillon asked Erica before he threw her the football. Erica stood behind her aunt, waiting for the pass.

"Ready!" four year old Erica replied. There was a countdown and Dillon lightly threw his young friend the football. Erica kept her blue eyes focused and soon caught the ball. Gracie on the opposite team ran towards her older twin sister.

"Good catch go!" said Dillon from the other end of the backyard. Erica ran as fast as her small legs could take her to their fieldgoal while Grace ran faster than Georgie.

"Get her Graceland!" Georgie shouted from behind a smile. Erica ran passed the invisible line, scoring major points in the game.

"Touchdown...Steelers!" Dillon triumphed, his muscle arms reached in the air. Erica jumped up and down in victory.

"Thats not fair.. she cheated.." Grace pouted. Georgie and Dillon met up with the rest of the little football players.

"No I didn't Gracie you too slow." said Erica.

"No I'm not!" Grace defended, pushing her twin sister.

"Hey hey! Stop it Gracie its just a game." said Georgie, putting her arms in between the fighting sisters.

"Yeah, take a chill pill munchkin we're just trying to have some fun." said Dillon.

"C'mon Gracie it's our turn to get the ball." Georgie told her youngest niece. "make sure you tackle Dillon this time." she added.

"Okay." the child excitedly smiled. The Steelers and the Little Giants got back into play. Erica yelled, "ready, set, go!" and threw the ball to her teammate Dillon. Georgie blocked Erica and the child giggled when her aunt began to tickle her intensly. Gracie ran quickly to Dillon and was determined to tackle him.

"Get him Gracie!" Georgie yelled to her blonde haired niece while witnessing.

"Run faster Uncle Dillon!" Erica giggled, as Georgie tickled her small sides and held the toddler in her lap. That was the first time one of them called Dillon uncle. There was too much fun being invovled for Georgie or Dillon to realise what Erica had said. They both still heared it. Grace latched onto Dillon's pants pockets and he fell down to the ground. Grace tripped over a rock hidden in the green grass and her knee landed hard onto Dillon's manhood, causing him to suirm.

"Yay!" Georgie cheered when she saw her niece tackle Dillon.

"Gotch you Uncle Dillon!" Gracie joyfully said, her small hand on his broad shoulder.

"G- good job honey." Dillon breathed through the sharp pain while he dropped the ball. Erica and Georgie joined them.

"Looks like you just lost to girls Quartermaine." Georgie gloated to her boyfriend, looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" Gracie asked him, now kneeling on the ground.

"Yeah.. Uncle Dillon just cant, get up." he answered her, trying to sit up. The twins helped him.

"What hurts tough guy?" asked Georgie while squating down. Dillon looked at her and exhaled slowly after the pain passed.

"My happy place." he said.

"Oh.." Georgie replied. "Aww honey.." she laughed. "I'm sure you can still use it." she finished, her hand behind his spikey haired head.

Playtime seemed so short when it was all fun and games. Bedtime was never fun. Not for anyone under the age of six. Gracie and Erica put on their pajamas after they washed their faces and brushed their teeth, and crawled into the bottom bunk bed to listen to the fairytale of Cinderella. Dillon had to narrate the story this time while Georgie layed down with the twins. The toddlers giggled whenever Dillon made silly voices of the characters in the book. All the while he read the Disney story to the girls, Georgie just gazed at him. She began to realise just how much she cares about him. Possibly even love him the way her father felt about her mother. And it terrified Georgie when she came to terms with the fact she had fallen in love with Dillon. More than she thought possible. Damn this breast cancer. It was truely the only thing holding her back from wanting to fall deeper.

**Chapter 16 -** _Scratch It Off_

There is always a time when a wish would be for the day to just end. Nothing seemed to go the way one would hope or want. Today was just that. For Georgie anyway. The night shift dragged on so badly she couldn't wait to leave. Thirteen whole hours on a Thursday was long enough. Her date with Dillon this afternoon was something she was looking forward to. She had no clue where they were going this time and the suspence was aching her. Georgie hated surprises. Sometimes. She closed her locker and picked up her purse from the bench and walked out of the womans' locker room with her friends.

"So what are you and Mr. Wonderful doing today?" Amye asked her best friend, while Dr. Jones, Dr. Robin Drake, Epiphany, and Nurse Elizabeth all entered the elevator.

"I have no idea," Georgie answered while pushing the button to take them all to the first floor. "Dillon won't tell me. He just said to be at his apartment after work." she finished.

"Exciting." Amye said. "I wish Chris would do something romantic for me besides light a few candles whenever we have sex." she finished.

"Lucky still has a few romantic tricks up his sleeve every now and - well, then. On ocassions when it's our anniversary." said Elizabeth, thinking outloud.

"Patrick too." Robin chinned in, holding a coat in her arms over her bulging pregnant belly.

"Enjoy this side of Dillon while you can honey," said Epiphany. The elevator stopped at it's destination. "because if your lucky, one day it'll all change once you're married." she advised Georgie.

"I don't think so." Dr. Jones disagreed, following Amye out next after the doors opened.

Dillon hung up the phone with someone that was going to be steering him and Georgie in the air, and answered a knock at his door.

"Hey." he smiled at her.

"Hi." she returned the expression and met his soft lips. Dillon left the door wide open and admired Dr. Jones in her pale blue jeans he liked on her and the white sleevless lace top she had on with it.

"You ready?" he asked her, entering his living room to fetch his car keys laying on the table.

"Yeah. Whoa wait we're leaving now? I thought you said the movie and my surprise wasn't going to be for another hour." said Georgie, standing in the door way.

"I only said that," Dillon lifted up a few papers on the end table that held his keys. "so you wouldn't take TWO hours to get ready." he told her.

"Fine. Next time I'll only wear sweatpants or just my bra and underwear whenever we go out." Georgie teased.

"Ou baby. Is that a promise?" Dillon asked on their way out of his apartment.

Officer Quartermaine pulled up to the orange cone and parked his car in the grass when White Sulpher Springs welcomed them.

"Don't peek Jones or you'll ruin this one time thing." said Dillon as he opened his door.

"I wont I swear. Hurry up! I can't keep them shut any longer." said Georgie, looking at her eyelids while still in the passenger's seat.

"Alright alright." Dillon chuckled at her excitement. "Gimmie your hand." he said, after opening her door. Georgie obliged and exited the blue car. Dillon waved his free hand up at the man on the hill to notify him they were there. He waved back and started up the hot air balloon. Dillon guided Dr. Jones further up the grass while her eyes were still closed and he paused when the spot was perfect.

"Can I open them now?" Georgie asked her boyfriend. He looked at her and smiled.

"Open them." Dillon answered. She stretched her lips excitedly and opened her brown eyes. Georgie inhaled in awe at the huge red and white hot air balloon a few feet away from them. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her pupils dialated as she starred at the giant ball above her.

"Oh my gosh.." Georgie exhaled and soon looked over at the guy who made this possible. _He remembered_. She talked in her head. "How'd you -" she tripped on words. "Dillon." Dr. Jones grinned happily at him.

"Wanna go for a ride Ledfoot?" He smiled back, his hand still holding hers.

"Y-Yeah. Yes!" Georgie studdard behind the same smile that produced dimples he loved so much. Dillon kept hold of Georgie's hand as she climbed first inside the basket of the balloon, while another man inside helped her as well. Georgie then helped her boyfriend meet her in the basket. Ropes were being untied once the couple was on board. The red and white hot air balloon soon lifted off of the ground. Georgie immediatly grabbed onto Dillon and hugged above his waist when the basket tilted from lift off. He held her protectively against him as they drifted further off land. Soon Port Charles appeared as a small painting and the people below became ants as the balloon carried the couple in the summer sky. Georgie eventually removed her eyes from glancing at the world below and looked up at Dillon. Her dark thin hair blew in the breeze and tickled Officer Quartermaine's stubbled chin.

"Thank you." she told him beneath another smile. "This is amazing Dillon. You, you're amazing." Georgie added, pressed against his body.

"You're welcome baby." Dillon replied, moving a piece of her hair out of Georgie's deep brown eyes. They quickly became lost in each other and Dillon leaned down to meet her smooth lips. The man steering them all in the air smiled at the young couple and brought his attention back at his job. Dillon popped the cork and poured them two glasses of champagne.

"What's the ocassion?" Georgie smirked as Dillon handed her a full glass.

"Why would there have to be?" Dillon returned a question, setting the bottle back down and in the picinic basket while still holding his glass in the other hand.

"Well we usually drink wine together. Just thought I was missing something." Dr. Jones clearified, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her pierced ears when the wind blew it in her eyes.

"Oh." said Dillon. "Well, the ocassion is.." he pondered quickly. "us."

"Us?" Georgie repeated.

"Mhm." Dillon chimned in his throat.

"Okay." Georgie grinned behind a small laugh.

"No no hear me out." said Officer Quartermaine.

"K." Dr. Jones listened.

"Come 'er." Dillon asked, taking Georgie's hand and she sank it in his palm as he gently pulled her into him, turning her petite body around so Georgie's back was resting against his built chest.

"See that street," Dillon pointed with his glass. "down there next to the open feild with bundles of hay?" he began. Georgie looked down and followed his direction.

"Yeah." she said, observing.

"That's where it happend." Dillon said. "Where we happened." he finished. Georgie turned her head and looked up at Dillon happily, then back down at the street they met on.

"Where I hated your guts." Georgie reminded him. Dillon smiled again at her joke. One of the reasons why he loves her so much.

"Exactly." Dillon remembered. There was a moment of silence - besides the birds chirping as the feathered animals soared by them - and Officer Quartermaine layed his hand on Georgie's hip hugging her slim waist, with his chin resting on her left shoulder. "That's when I found happiness again. Because of you." Dillon murmured in her ear solumly. The side of Georgie's lip stretched lightly and she closed her eyes when Dillon softly kissed her cheek. He loved her. Georgie knew it just by the way he held her in his arms as they continued to float above Port Charles in the hot air balloon. She loved him too. Neither one of them ever admitted it yet to the other. Only one of them allowed theirselfs to indulge in the feeling of being captivated. Georgie then opened her glossy eyes and placed her palm on top of Dillon's hand that held her flat stomach.

"So am I." she told him.

**CHAPTER 17 - **_Broken_

The water was hot enough to warm her body and soothe her tight muscles, but not too hot to burn her soft ivory skin. She hadn't been feeling well since yesturday or during the visit with Dr. Caparo at General Hospital. She had to take today off from the night shift. Epiphany insisted and Dillon practically ordered her to before she worked so much she'd make herself feel worse. The chemotherapy really hit Georgie now. Her appetite changed from eating more than she should and still can keep her fit figure, to hardly being able to eat at all when she should. Dillon worried about Georgie and went to visit his girlfriend everyday after work and every morning before his duty as Officer Quartermaine. Georgie felt spoiled by him and Dillon told her he enjoys to.

The chicken soup cooked in the hot water on the stove while Dillon searched in the cupboard for some salt. He left the PCPD station early tonight to take care of his girl, as Dillon liked to call her. Besides the unique nickname he gave her before they even started dating. Mac gave him no trouble. Dillon would have left anyway regardless of permission from anybody on the police force. He had something else more important to do than catch criminals. _She_ became more important to him. And Dillon realised this the harder he fell for Dr. Jones. Georgie turned off the shower faucet and reached for a towel hanging on the white wall on a hook beside the clear seashell shower curtain. She dried off her dark thin hair and nude wet slim body, then stepped her feet out of the bathtub, wrapping the baby blue cotton towel around her clean self. She found some downy fresh scented clothes and put them on.

Dillon noticed the noodles were fully cooked in the pot and he turned off the temperature on the stove.

"You're going to love this chicken noodle soup Ledfoot!" Dillon yelled from the kitchen after he realised Georgie was finished with her shower. "Grandma Lila's recepie. With my own ingredients added!" he continued.

"I'll take your word for it!" Georgie loudly answered back, peeking her head out of her bedroom door while dressed in Dillon's favorite tshirt and her drawstring pajama pants, as her voice echoed in the hallway for Dillon to hear.

"K. Bowls..bowls..are in the dishwasher." Dillon said to himself quietly, as he turned around in Georgie's kitchen and walked over to the cleaned plates, bowls, cups, and silverware hidden in the whirlpool dishwasher.

Dr. Jones finished drying her hair off with the towel and threw it in her bathroom hamper. She picked up her black conair brush and brought it to her scalp. The dark hair on her head had intensly thinned over the past few days. Georgie could feel it as she brushed the bristtles through her strands. She paused and looked at herself in the mirror. The woman starring back at her tilted her head down and gazed at the clumps of locks in the sink. She knew it would be only a matter of time before she found more again. Tonight was that nightmare. The brush met the belly of the sink and Georgie returned her tearfilled eyes back at her reflection in the mirror. Her body shook lightly as she broke down in soft but deep sobs.

Dillon poured the broth of chicken noodle soup into the white hand painted bowl and put the empty pot back on the stove. He brought the two bowls of steaming soup over to the table and set each of them down.

"Hey. How was your shower?" he asked Georgie when she entered the kitchen dressed in his red tshirt and her pajama pants. She wipped under both of her eyes when he wasn't looking.

"Good." Dr. Jones answered, her voice stiff from crying. Dillon put a spoon in her bowl and walked over to her standing by the fridge.

"Feeling any better yet baby?" he consoled, and met her cheek with his lips while Dillon's right hand held her hip.

"Just a little." Georgie lied. Hoping Dillon wouldn't notice she was crying a few minutes ago in the bathroom.

"Well worry no more Ledfoot because," Dillon wrapped his arms around her waist. "chicken noodle soup - is the best medicine." he finished. She stretched the corner of her mouth softly at him and Dillon looked back in her brown tearfilled eyes.

"What's wrong, you okay?" he lovingly asked her, while holding Dr. Jones in his masculine arms. Georgie quivered her chin and looked down, playing with the ends of Dillon's tshirt he had on. Georgie nodded.

"Yeah." she replied. Her voice tranquil.

"Really? You're a terrible liar Jones." Dillon said while still holding her petite body against him. She should have known by now she can't keep anything from him. Georgie sniffled and returned her eyes back up at her boyfriend. Dillon sensed by the tone of her voice and the gloss in her eyes that she had been crying earlier.

"I'm not really hungry anymore." she told him.

"Too bad. You're still eating Dr. Jones if I have to feed you this soup myself." Dillon scolded her. He then kissed her lips softly several times, and pulled out her chair. Georgie gazed at him sadly and walked over to the kitchen table meeting him there. She put her hand on the top of the chair.

"I can't." Dr. Jones just about whispered, looking at him. Dillon was more than sure now something made Georgie upset. He needed no guesses of just what that something was.

"Georgie you have to eat. I know you feel like crap from the chemo but you need to eat something baby so you don't get -" Officer Quartermaine began, only to be interrupted.

"I _can't_ Dillon." Georgie loudly refused, meeting his eyes behind her tearfilled ones.

"I know. Just try though okay? It will help I promise." said Dillon. Georgie felt more tears emerging from her eyes and she was too frustrated to fight them from falling onto her face. She dolefully starred at Dillon and then spoke, regreting her upcoming words.

"I think you should go." Georgie's voice cracked.

"Why?" Dillon asked.

"Dillon please just - just go." she broke down in tears. "I don't want to eat and I don't want you here anymore." she continued while the tears ran down her cheeks.

"You're lying again. Tell me what happened in the bathroom." said Dillon, still standing a foot in front of her.

"Nothing happened Dillon just go! Please!" Georgie said louder as she deeply cried, trying to catch her breath.

"No I'm not leaving until you tell me why you want me to go all of a sudden." Dillon calmly said.

"I don't want you here Dillon so please.. just leave!" she cried as she began to walk away from him.

"No, no." he said, grabbing her wrist and causing Georgie to turn her body back towards him. "Don't do this. Stop it." he added.

"Dillon let go of me!" Georgie cried. "Get out!" she continued to weep, not having the strength to fight out of his hands that held her wrists.

"Georgie tell me! Tell me what happened baby." said Officer Quartermaine as he held Dr. Jones and looked into her sadden eyes that released painful tears. Not because of his strength holding Georgie from trying to escape his grasp either. She continued to cry while looking at him. He waited, hoping she would confess.

"I lost more of my hair. It's in globs - in the sink." Georgie deeply cried. "I'm so ugly and I - I can't do this anymore! I can't take it anymore! I'm scared Dillon.. I'm - I'm so scared.."Georgie cried harder. Dillon put his hand on the side of her wet face and gently brushed his palm down her moistened cheek. He folded his lips, hating to see her like this. He brought her body to his tight chest and Georgie collapsed in his arms as she hysterically wept.

"I know baby." Dillon gently said, his chin resting on the top of Georgie's head as he softly brushed the back of her hair with his other hand. "I know. It's okay." he whispered, then kissed her temple. "I'm here. We're gonna get through this baby." Dillon soothed as Georgie continued to cry in his chest. He felt his own eyes swell up at the very thought of losing her and Dillon held Georgie tighter as they both stood in the kitchen.

Dr. Jones settled her sobs and released herself from her boyfriend's chest. She looked up at him with drentched brown eyes.

"Dillon please -" Georgie chocked on another tear. "please just go." she begged.

"No." Dillon refused, looking back at her with the same eyes.

"Dillon! Please just leave!" Georgie shouted behind her weepy voice.

"No, I'm not! I'm not leaving Georgie!" Dillon shouted back. "I love you. God damnit Georgie why can't you see that!" he strongly confessed. She continued to weep as he grabbed her shoulders once more. "I love you." Dillon repeated, looking into her deep brown eyes. Georgie wanted to just scream back 'I love you too' and kiss him as if they were Audrey and Humphrey in one of their favorite black and white films. This wasn't a movie. The reality was Georgie has breast cancer and she was scared to death of not only dying, but leaving him. What she was about to do made no sense to anyone who witnessed them falling for each other and every sense to Georgie.

"If you care about me as much as you just said then please Dillon," she breathed in between weeps. "please just leave me alone." she begged him once more. Dillon starred at her angrily and soon let go of her shoulders.

"Fine." he said. "If you change your mind you know where I'll be." Dillon finished. He then walked away from her and found Dr. Jones' front door to her apartment. Georgie jumped when the door slammed shut. She broke down in tears and slid down the bottom cupboard in the kitchen when she realised what she had done.

**Chapter 18 - Go To Her**

The coffee was strong. Two packets of sweet n low would not be able to help this java from tasting any better. Georgie dumped her cup out in the sink and turned off the coffee machine. She didn't even bother with the eggs already fried in the pan so she turned off her stove too. She was exhausted and did not know how she was going to survive eight hours at work today. Dillon and Mac would have a fit if they knew she was actually going to General Hospital this morning. She had to. Georgie needed to do something to keep Dillon off of her mind. She was lucky to even achieve four hours of sleep last night after he left. She hated herself for kicking him out of her apartment. Georgie wished she hadn't after seeing his leather jacket he left on the back of one of her kitchen chairs and almost bursting into tears again. She sniffled and returned to her bedroom to change out of Dillon's t-shirt. Snoopy yawned and followed her owner, hoping to get fed soon.

Detective Jesse Baudry put his phone down and wandered over to Officer Quartermaine's desk.

"I need you to ask Kenny Parker some questions." said Jesse. Dillon just sat there looking down at a file of Manny Ruez, pretending to be investigating further while he kept thinking about his girl. Wondering how Georgie is and hoping she'd return his phone call messeges. "Hey, Quartermaine." Jesse repeated. Dillon soon returned from his reverie and looked up at his boss.

"Yeah?" Dillon asked. Lucky found his desk a few feet away and witnessed his best friend being interigated himself.

"I need you to take Kenny into interigation for questioning about the Stalker case." Jesse explained, holding a handcuffed teenager by the arm.

"Do it yourself man I'm busy." said Dillon, and looked back down at the papers.

"Excuse me?" asked Jesse. "I'm not asking a favor here Quartermaine I gave you an order." he added. Dillon looked back up.

"Yeah well last time I checked I didn't enroll in the united states army. There are eight other officers here to interigate Kenny, three who actually do their job and one who shouldn't be sitting here playing Big Boy Jesse's secretary or rookie slave!" Dillon loudly refused. "I'm busy sir." he finished, and returned his deep brown eyes to where they were before. Lucky waited for his boss's reaction.

"Take fifeteen at noon Dillon. You're one of our good cops and I'd like to keep it that way." said Jesse. "Lets go Parker." he added to Kenny, leading him by the arm to the room behind them. Dillon closed the folder and angrily tossed it aside then exhaled deeply, easing tension on the back of his neck with his big left hand.

"Dude what is with you today?" asked Lucky. "You've been acting like you - have PMS or something." he finished. Dillon looked over at his friend and coldly eyed Lucky at his comment.

"None of your business, alright man? It's - I had a rough night last night and I'm just a little pissed." said Dillon.

"Just a little? Its more than that. The hell happened?" asked Lucky, dropping his pen down on his desk. Dillon rested his other arm on top of his memo and brought his attention back over at his friend.

"Georgie and I had a fight last night." Dillon told Lucky. "She kicked me out of her apartment." he finished.

"What? Why?" Lucky asked, his eyebrows arched in disbelieve.

"I dont know Dude to be honest with you." Dillon put his hand down on his lap and off his neck. "Georgie's petrofied of dying and I dont blame her. For some, insane reason she keeps pushing me away when things hit rock bottom. I don't want her to feel like she can't open up to me and even allow herself to be with me." he finished.

"Do you love her?" Lucky asked his childhood friend. Dillon did not need to think twice about his feelings for Dr. Jones. He was certain for a long time.

"More than anything or anyone else in this entire world, yes. She knows I do I've told her." Dillon answered.

"Keep telling her. If you love Georgie that much Spike, keep showing her. Don't let her think for one second your backing down too." Lucky pointed strongly with his finger, speaking from his own experience with Elizabeth Webber. "Forget this shithole," Lucky picked up his mug. "forget - Jesse and Mac. Find Georgie and tell her how you feel about her. Again." he stood up. "I'm serious bro, chicks melt when we show our Casanova side. Lizzy can't keep her hands off me if I light a few candles when were alone." Lucky finished, leaving his desk. Dillon thought about Lucky's advice and knew he couldn't let Georgie think she was getting out of this relationship so easy. Cancer or no cancer, he loved her and still wanted to be with her. He just needed to figure out a way for Georgie to realise it too. Dillon had a huntch she was on her way to work right about now. She was stubborn and never liked to listen much when she neeed to. He sat for a minute, pondering. Then opened a drawer at his desk and picked up his keys to the police car, hoping this plan would work.

****

Chapter 19 -

_Call Him_

Her fingertips slowly swurved along the rim of the black mug while her mind was lost elsewhere, as she stared at the handle on the drawer filled with spoons, knives, and forks, sitting in her older sister's kitchen. She hated feeling this way. So empty and lonely since Dillon left her apartment last night. It was her own fault. Georgie hated herself even more for not telling him before Dillon stormed out that she does love him too. Regreting what she did, Georgie wipped under her eyes and walked over to the sink. The coffee she tried to drink again was cold from sitting so long and she dumped it down the drain.

"Ugh." Maxie exhaled, entering the kitchen. "Now I have the itchies." she said, heading towards the sink.

"Are they still scratching?" Georgie asked, setting the mug down.

"No. I told them to try not to and the calamine lotion will take the itchiness away." Maxie answered, washing her hands.

"My poor twiners." said Georgie, leaning her waist on the side of the couner. "Chicken Pox suck." she added while folding her arms.

"I'll second that." said Maxie, turning off the faucet and reaching for a dishtowel on the nob of a cupboard. "Hey remember when you had them and Mom put me in the bathtub with you so I'd get them too?" she added, while drying off her hands and looking at Georgie.

"No." Georgie answered seconds later.

"Hm." Maxie said in her throat, remembering her sister was just two years old at the time. "Well I did get them the next day. Gosh they're so itchy."

"Make sure the girls keep on long sleeves and pants at night. It will help dry out the pox." said Georgie.

"I know Dr. Jones." said Maxie, putting the towel back. "Are you this protective over Dillon too?" she smirked. "Being so dominering." she finished. Georgie deeply sighed.

"I was." She answered. "Dillon liked having his own personal nurse." she formed a smile. Maxie slowly shook her head in the negative.

"What?" asked Dr. Jones. Maxie turned the faucet back on and grabbed a wash cloth.

"I don't get you sometimes Georgie. You," she paused and squirted dishsoap into the washcloth. "You're so complicated. Especially when it comes to relationships." she finished.

"Oh and you're the expert?" Georgie defended.

"No but I don't bail just because things aren't going the way I want them to." Maxie washed a dish. "Honey you finaly find this great guy and, you're totally throwing everything away just because you're scared." she continued.

"And if you were in my shoes Maxie you would have done the exact same thing." said Georgie, watching her sister remove the yolk from egg off of the plate.

"No I wouldn't of." Maxie disagreed. "Georgie if I had cancer I would continue to count my blessings that I still have my husband and kids to fight for. Yeah I would be scared. That's normal." Maxie looked up at her sister. "Pushing Jesse and my girls away because I'm terrified would be cowardly, and that I'm giving up. I'm not that person. Neither are you." she finished. Georgie looked back at her sister, listening to her words. Maxie then returned her head down at the dishes and continued to wash them. Georgie eyed the bubbles.

"I love Dillon." Georgie confessed, looking at the suds.

"Does he know?" Maxie asked, rinsing off the plate.

"No." Georgie answered, doleful.

"You need to tell him." said Maxie, picking up the next dish. Georgie removed her eyes from the sink and spoke up again.

"I've wanted to so many times. Whenever I had the chance, I'd stop myself." Georgie said, her arms still folded.

"Georgie," Maxie paused and rinsed the plate. "call Dillon and tell him you love him. Stop holding back for no reason." she finished. Georgie unfolded her arms.

"I need to get to work." she said, leaving the couner. "Tell the twins I love them and I'll try to come by later when they're feeling better." she continued, grabbing her coat off the back of the kitchen chair.

"I will. Remember what I said about Dillon." said Maxie, putting the plate on the other side of the sink. Georgie buttoned her dark brown coat.

"Bye Maxie." she said, fastening the next one while leaving the kitchen.

One whole hour passed since she stepped foot in General Hospital. Something was bothering Dr. Jones. Her fellow doctors saw it, the nurses, and even the patients could see the deep sadness in Georgie's eyes. Wether she wanted to admit it to anyone or herself, she missed Dillon. One night apart and she felt empty. Having cancer did not hurt as much as this. Missing someone hurt like hell.

"Okay.." said Dr. Jones, wrapping the young girl's leg back up with bandages. "Looks like it's healing nicely." she finished.

"Good. I better be able to play soccer soon before the season is over." said ten year old Megan.

"You'll be back out on that field by mid October." Dr. Jones implied, covering the child with a blanket. "Stay off your leg for the next six weeks and we'll see what happens." she finished.

"Is there any more chocolate pudding?" asked Megan, looking up at the doctor who was writing information down on a clipboard for the nurses.

"I dont know. I'll check it out for you. If not, I'll sneek you some homeade chocolate creme pie." Georgie answered, her eyes enlarging and causing Megan to giggle.

"Okay." the child smiled. Dr. Jones soon left Pediatrics and headed for the next floor. She stood in the elevator and starred into nothing. Her thoughts were tangled in Officer Quartermaine once again. Wondering what he's doing and hoping he's not risking his life to play hero. The last thing she wanted to do was have to operate on him to save his life. The elevator stopped and automaticaly opened its doors as Dr. Jones sluggishly exited out.

"Where have you been?" Epiphany strongly asked when she saw Georgie approaching her way over to the front desk.

"Taking care of the sick and wounded.." Georgie answered sarcasticly, putting the folder she carried down on the surface.

"Don't get smart. I've been paging you for the past twenty minutes." said Epiphany, signing her name on a sheet of paper for documentation.

"Oh wow. Whose are these?" Dr. Jones asked, admirring a large boque of red roses in a fancy white vase.

"Yours." Epiphany said, a small smile forming on her dark face.

"Epiphany.. you shouldn't have." Georgie joked. She leaned to meet the petals with her nose and breathed in the sweet aroma of the blood red flowers.

"Aww those are so pretty. Who are they for?" asked Amye, coming up behind Robin and Epiphany.

"Georgie." Robin answered, putting her pen back inside her pocket. "And I bet they're from a certain someone." she added. Dr. Jones played with a rose petal and saw her name on an envelope. She knew who could have possibly sent them and the corner of her lip stretched slightly. Georgie picked up the envelope and opened it, pulling out a note. Recognizing his handwriting, she read it to herself silently.

__

Georgie,

Remember that inevitable feeling? THIS is it. We can't hide from it wether we want to or not. You're my guilty pleasure Ledfoot. I love you. Nothing else matters.

Always,

Dillon

Georgie immediatly smiled and then put the note back inside the envelope. Her friends witnessed the change of a positive expression on her face.

"Georgie," Epiphany began. "get the hell out of here and go get your man." she advised.

"Yes. Now." said Robin, agreeing with the head nurse. Georgie looked at them and was silent. She tucked a piece of her thin hair behind her ear and moistened her lips.

"I dunno." Dr. Jones said. "I was really harsh with Dillon last night and -" she continued.

"What do you mean you dont know?" Amye interrupted her friend from making an excuse. "Forget this stupid fight and tell Dillon you love him. He's obviously in love with you too Georgie." she finished.

"Don't let this one get away." Robin chimmed in. Georgie looked over at the three dozen red roses and knew she couldn't be away from Dillon any longer. She wanted to be with him. She loves him and she could not deny her feelings anymore. There was just no point. She didn't need to be scared. Dillon proved to her last night she had no reason to be. Georgie took off the stethascope that was around behind her neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said to her co-workers and put the stethascope on the couner.

"You're leaving already huh?" Robin grinned.

"You bet." Georgie answered. "I think it's time I - indulge myself with my boyfriend." she smiled, walking away and heading towards the elevator.

****

Chapter 19 -

Indulgence (NC 17)

Georgie just about broke nearly three laws as she drove slightly over the speed limit. She then slowed her car down when she found the Port Charles Police Department and parked her vehicle in the nearest open spot in front of the building. They were definatly busy today. She walked passed the clerck and searched for Dillon with her eyes among the twenty other officers and criminals that were being brought in. She walked further and by Lucky's desk, her eyes scanning over to the right where her boyfriend would be. Georgie heared a man whistle seductivly at her.

"Sit down Hayes!" Lucky loudly said to the green eyed fugitive making the noise, pushing him to fall on the seat of the chair.

"Dad!" Georgie shouted over the ringing of phones and combution in the police station. She scurried over to her step-father. "Have you seen Dillon? I really need to talk to him." she asked.

"Georgie what are you doing here? You should be home resting sweetheart." said Mac.

"No, Dad I'm fine! I'm fine." Georgie defended. "Where's Dillon?" she repeated. Twenty four years old and she still defies him.

Mac sighed in fury.

"I sent him home. He hasn't been himself and he's no use for me here today." he answered.

"K." said Georgie, walking away from her father.

"Georgie wait, Georgie!" Mac shouted. She turned around. "Get some rest please." he advised.

"I will." Georgie promised, then quickly went to the door.

A cold beer would feel really good right now. A beer and some black and white film with no romance involved sounded great. Dillon went to his kitchen and opened the nearly empty refrigerator for a bottle of Samuel Adams alcohol. The shelves inside the cold box were bare. Nothing but beer and soda on the top shelf, and some lunch meat in the bottom drawer. Georgie usually reminded him he can't live off of frozen pizza, yogurt, beer and cheetos and to go grocery shopping once or twice every two weeks. She would fill his kitchen with food not on the very bottom of the food group pyramid. Like him, the cupboards seemed empty. He hoped Georgie recieved the flowers and note he wrote and come to her sences. Behind her beautiful brown eyes and dimple in her cheeks when she smiled was a smart, funny, caring, strong woman he easily fell in love with and it was only a matter of time before she realises just how much he truely loves her. Dillon knew she loved him too. Just by the way she'd return his kisses and the comfort he felt whenever she played with the small hairs on the back of his neck. He just needed to hear Georgie say it.

Officer Quartermaine turned on the TV with his free hand and sat down on the couch. He opened the beer bottle and took a long sip. He then burped and picked up the television remote, flickering through channels. A few loud knocks on his front door synced together with a slamming car door in the black and white movie. Dillon put his beer down - on a coaster - and walked to the front of his two bedroom apartment. He opened the door and there she stood. Their eyes met. Both heartbroken and full of desire at the same time.

"Hi." Georgie broke the silence between them, her voice suttle.

"Hi." Dillon replied the same way, his hand on the side of the opened door.

"Can I come in?" she asked nervously, while playing with her purse strap held at her midwaist. Dillon looked down at the floor for a mere five seconds.

"You're not gonna yell at me again are you?" he asked, moving the toe part of his shoes over a mark on the hall floor.

"No." Georgie smiled lightly. "I promise." she finished. He looked up at her.

"C'mon in." Dillon gently said with a motion of his head, signaling Dr. Jones to enter the apartment.

"How uh," Officer Quartermaine cleared his throat as he closed the door behind them. "How are you feeling? Any better today?" he asked, helping Georgie take off her coat.

"Thanks." she said, pulling her arms out. "Um. Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Georgie replied, moving a piece of hair away from her face. "Just exhausted." she turned all the way around to face Dillon. He put her coat on the back of the couch.

"You went to work I take it." said Dillon, sliding his hands inside his jean pockets.

"I had to. I got your surprise." she smiled. "Thank you. The flowers were beautiful."

"So are you." said Dillon. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I miss you G." he said.

"I miss you too." Georgie replied. "I really," she paused and looked at him. "I really didn't know what to do with myself after you left last light." she said, then lightly chortled as if she were going to laugh but wouldn't when she looked down at her hands, twisting a ring on her middle finger. "I was stupid to go to work and actually think it'd help keep me from thinking about you." she continued. Georgie brought her deep brown saucers back up at her boyfriend. "I was stupid to make you leave last night." she finished.

"I only left 'cause you wanted me to." Dillon said. Georgie walked closer until she was nose and nose with him.

"I lied Dillon." she told him. "I never wanted you to leave. That was the old, scared, messed up Georgie. She's gone." Georgie looked down and took his hand. Dillon returned her light squeeze and she looked up at him again. "I love you." Georgie finaly confessed. "I love you so much that its made me terrified. You're my guilty pleasure." she smirked, causing Dillon to do the same.

"It's about time Ledfoot." Dillon teased. Georgie chuckled. They stood in the living room behind the couch, still searching each other's faces with the same deep brown eyes and hesitating to get closer. Georgie let go of his hand and placed both of hers on the side of Dillon's shaven cheeks, meeting his soft lips. Their kiss was short but sensual and they gazed at one another once more, smiling. Dillon leaned into her this time and placed his lips on hers, kissing her gently.

The motion immediatly grew more passionate and their kiss lingered deeply as Officer Quartermaine's hands cupped Dr. Jones' soft cheeks inside his palms. Somehow Georgie managed to break free from his inviting lips and she slowly raised her thin arms up in the air. Dillon looked at her and read her face like a book. He knew what she wanted him to do. He stretched the corner of his mouth and smiled back at the dimples embedded in Dr. Jones's cheeks. Dillon found the bottom of Georgie's baby blue blouse and began to pull the shirt over her head, allowing the garmet to fall onto the carpet. They kissed again and Dillon then raised his muscles in the air for Georgie to remove his white tshirt. It was soon discarded and joined Georgie's on the floor.

Passion and desire ignited as the couple continued to devour each other in a mouthful of captivating kisses. Georgie wrapped her arms around behind Dillon's neck, playing with the small hairs with her fingers as she deeply told his lips just how much she loves and missed him. Dillon held her petite back with one arm while the other swam under her legs and lifted Georgie off the floor. He continued to ravish her smooth lips tenderly as he carried Georgie down the hall and to his bedroom. Dillon gently placed Georgie on the matress and massaged her tongue with his in the dark cave of their mouths. He soon found her neck and tasted her soft skin while he layed on top of her. Georgie's heart began to race as she felt Dillon's lips dance down her neck and to her chest. He kissed her collarbone and dragged his mouth further, stopping at Georgie's bra. Dillon put his hand on the side of her ribs and dropped his lips on the curve of her large right breast, kissing it softly then favoring her left. Georgie moved and Dillon eased his weight off of her thin body. She smiled at him and was soon the one on top. Georgie had her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed Dillon to lay down as she sat on his lap with her legs straddled, one on each side of his body. He layed on the matress and looked up at Georgie.

"You're beautiful." Dillon reminded her. "You know that?" he added, his hand on her left thigh.

"I do now." Georgie answered, sitting on Dillon's lap in just her bra and jean pants. Dillon returned a smile and sat up to kiss Georgie's lips. They broke free and she began to unhook her black lacey bra. In a matter of seconds it was tossed onto the floor and Georgie leaned down to kiss her boyfriend. They took turns undressing each other while a collection of clothes made a pile on the bedroom floor. What they were about to experience together was not their first time in their relationship.

The last time they even went all the way was on their fifth date. Only tonight, right now, was different from before. Being in love made it better and oddly more meaningful. His heartbeat increased with hers. His breath unsteady. His body temperature changing and he began to sweat, while entering Georgie further.

"Dillon.." she exhaled his name eroticly and with sheer delight as Dillon devoured her neck using his lips while their naked bodies collided underneath the sheets. Enjoying the feeling of him inside her, Georgie took control and was now looking down at Dillon. Their brown eyes met and both of them smiled. Georgie leaned forward and deeply kissed Dillon before sitting back up on top of him. She arched her back and began to breath unsteadily while glidding her hips back and forth. Dillon helped her, holding Georgie's thin waist with both of his hands. Soft moans of pure delight occured as they continued to syncronize this way. Her heart rate increased. Her breathing escaped and Dillon noticed his girlfriend slowing down. He kept hold of her waist and gently pulled Georgie down on top of his body. She obliged and layed her head on the pillow while looking up at her boyfriend above her. Dillon leaned forward and found her lips. She kissed him back while he began to re-enter her lower body.

Their fingers laced together as they continued to share their souls. Dillon went from her neck and kissed her chin while Georgie softly moaned, arching her back again as he generated gentle thrusts in and out of her. Georgie slithered her hands out of Dillon's and found his shoulder blades.

"Am I - hurting you baby?" Dillon asked in a heavy whisper. His manhood deeply ryhming inside her.

"N-no." Georgie let out the same tone. "I'm - I'm fine." she whispered back.

"K." he said, barely audioable and continued his duty. Soon they both felt an amazing sensation of pure happiness and exploded together in a flood of ecstacy. Dillon grunted and eventually collapsed while Georgie held him on top of her, both trying to catch their breaths.

The night progressed on and the two layed closely together in Dillon's bed. Georgie rested her head on Dillon's built chest and he held her securely against him and safe in his arms. Georgie's eyelids became heavy and she fought so hard to keep them open. Dillon's were already shut as he softly ran his fingers through her thin hair.

"I love you Quartermaine." Georgie lazily whispered, her eyes now closed and her right arm drapped over Dillon's abdomen.

"I love you too." Dillon replied back . His eyes closed and he leaned down, leaving a kiss on Georgie's forehead.

****

Chapter 21 -

_Love and Fear_

If it hant been for the unique yet tasteful scent coming from down the hall, he probably would never be able to get himself up at this hour in the morning. Two rounds of indulgence in bed last night for an extremely long length of time would be enough to wear anybody out. Dillon just could not say no and neither one of them were completely satisfied unless they accomplished a second helping of each other. Dillon stretched his arms and legs and glanced over to his right, but discovered he was alone in the bed. After escaping from the light sheets and covering his nude lower body with cotton drawstring pants, Dillon left his bedroom and followed the scent. He smiled to himself when he saw her dressed in his tshirt which still barely covered her light pink panties. Dillon quietly carried his feet over to the stove and slithered his arms behind Georgie around her waist. She grinned, knowing who it was that made her petite body jolt from surprise.

"Good morning." Dillon lightly said in Georgie's hair while he held her waist.

"Good morning blanket hog." Georgie replied, frying their eggs properly as she layed her other palm on top of Dillon's hand which rested on her flat stomach.

"What are you trying to make?" he teased, his chin nestled on her shoulder.

"Eggs. The least I can do for all the times you've cooked for me." Georgie answered.

"Well thank you my beautiful nympho. But you don't need to do me any favors Ledfoot." Dillon removed his chin from her. "I love taking care of you." he kissed her soft cheek, leaving his lips on her skin for awhile. She revealed her small dimple.

"I know." said Georgie, flipping the eggs over so they'd cook on the other side. "I want to." she finished. Dillon held her tighter.

"I can really get used to you wearing my clothes." He whispered in her ear, causing Georgie to smirk behind a slight laugh Dillon grew to adore. He then poured them both some coffee when it was ready, making Dr. Jones' just the way she liked to drink it.

"Did you take your medicine yet?" he asked her, stirring the sweet n low with the Foldgers coffee.

"Yes doctor. Right after I woke up." Georgie answered, holding the spatula in her left hand as she kept her eyes on the food while it cooked.

"Good. Otherwise Id shove the pill down your throat." said Dillon, putting the spoon down on the couner.

"No you wouldn't." said Georgie, making sure the eggs weren't burning on the bottom in the pan.

"No. Id just break it down into your gross coffee." Dillon said truthfully.

"How is my coffee gross?" Georgie asked, turning the temperature down on the stove. "It has taste. Not black and bland like yours." she finished. Dillon looked over at her.

"Just make my eggs woman." He teased, bringing the coffee cups to the table. Georgie estimated the eggs were finished and she put both of them on two plates, setting Dillon's down in front of him.

"Smells good. Thank you baby." he said, joining his girlfriend at the breakfast table.

"Mhm." Georgie said in her throat. "Pepper?" she asked. Dillon handed it to her.

"Thanks. Let me know how they taste." she added, watching Dillon pick up a piece of egg with his fork.

"I will." he promised.

"This is my specialty." Georgie told him, dashing pepper over her food.

"Anybody can make eggs Ledfoot." said Dillon, chewing them.

"Really?" she replied, cutting off a piece with the side of her fork.

"Yeah." Dillon swallowed. "Yours," he sipped some coffee. "aren't too bad." he finished.

"Liar." Georgie welcomed the food in her mouth. "You know," she paused to chew. "You never did answer my question last night."

"When? The first or second time after you demanded your way with me?" Dillon asked sarcasticly. She smiled.

"Second." Georgie answered.

"What question would that be again?" Officer Quartermaine wondered, taking more food in his mouth.

"What's your number one thing on your list of things to do?" Georgie asked her boyfriend, then put the fork to her mouth. Dillon swallowed and looked at her.

"I dont have a list." he answered. Georgie chewed her food and returned his eyes.

"You don't?" she asked again.

"Nope." Dillon put his fork down on the plate to grab more eggs.

"There's not one thing you want to do before you die? Something you always wanted to do but never did." Georgie repeated. Dillon chewed his food in thought, then brought his deep brown eyes over to Dr. Jones.

"There is actually. But you're gonna like, call me a pervert or something and make fun of me." he said.

"No I won't. I swear." she promised, taking a sip of her french vanilla coffee.

"Okay." Dillon put his fork down and wipped his mouth off with a napkin. "It's more of - an um," he paused. "a spontaneous.. combution." Dillon confessed. Georgie rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

"Is that all you ever think about?" she asked.

"No. It's not - Georgie, it's not all I think about. It's not even in the top five - three. More like number two." Dillon answered.

"Tell me." said Georgie, setting her coffee back down.

"K. Well it involves an elevator. Before my days in the dust, I want to be.. spontaneous with a very attractive female, preferably a sexy brunette doctor, in an elevator." Dillon confessed. Georgie looked at him blantly. He nodded.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Okay." Georgie said, cutting her food.

"What?" Dillon asked, seeing the odd expression on her face.

"Nothing." she answered, before feeding herself another bite of the eggs.

They were both going to be late for work in a half hour if neither one of them were dressed yet. Bathing together saved them plenty of time. A twentyeight minute shower would definatly put them in jepardy of being late and neither one of them seemed to care. Dillon stood in front of his bathroom mirror dressed in his uniform pants and wrinkled blue shirt Georgie had on earlier, while quickly styling his spikey hair.

"You should wear a different long sleeve shirt Quartermaine," Dr. Jones said to him while she put on her jeans. She didn't need her scrubs until she'd change in the womans locker room at the hospital. "that one has wrinkles in it." she finished, zipping up her levis.

"It's fine. My other ones are dirty." said Dillon, placing the cap back on the hairspray can.

"So do your laundry." Georgie reminded him, slipping her feet into a pair of white socks.

"That's what I have you for." Officer Quartermaine teased, exiting the bathroom after turning off the light. "What's the matter?" he added.

"I had a bra.." Georgie stood near the foot of the bed, looking around the floor for her brazzaire.

"Try under the bed." Dillon replied, standing in the bathroom doorway. Georgie took his suggestion and bent down to search under the matress. Dillon sneeked a peek of her rear before heading to his closet.

"Are you uh, you working the night shift tonight?" he asked, opening his closet door.

"Yeah until a little after midnight." Georgie answered, hooking her bra from the back. "Monica warned me not to work passed three anymore." she finished, finding her blouse.

"Wow, you're actually taking advice from a doctor." Dillon said, sitting down on the bed to tie his shoes.

"I AM a doctor, and I know why she told me. I can't overdo anything until I have stronger medication." Georgie said, fixing her shirt and standing in front of Dillon who was still sitting. He sighed after tying his right shoelace.

"I guess we can't do anymore sexual activities like last night then." Dillon looked up at her.

"Guess not." Georgie agreed, looking down at him. Dillon tucked in his lips and grabbed both cheeks of Georgie's bum with his palms on the back of her jeans, causing her to smirk behind a laugh as he pulled Georgie down on the bed. Their kiss was deep and sensual until one of them broke it, remembering where they soon had to be.

"Mm." Georgie sadly moaned, kissing Dillon who was above her on the made matress.

"I know." Dillon whispered against her lips, knowing she didnt want to stop either.

"We better," Georgie paused to kiss him once more. "leave now or my dad will be very," Dillon interrupted to kiss her. "very suspicous and send out detectives to look for YOU." she finished, looking up at Dillon.

"Alright...C'mon nympho," Dillon said, getting up.

The elevator was empty, just holding a doctor and police officer inside and taking them down to the very first floor of the apartment building. Georgie heared Dillon say something to her about going to Manhattan for a classic movie playing late after their shifts and she stood next to him, planning something of her own. Dillon made her to do list shorter and Georgie thought of nothing better than to thank him by granting him his wish.

"I mean only if you want to later on tonight we'll go." Dillon said. Georgie took a few steps forward, eyeing the emergency stop button.

"Yeah sure, a movie sounds good." she agreed, then pushed the red button with her two thin fingers. Dillon witnessed her sneaky actions and was puzzled.

"You do realise that's NOT what you push for the doors to open, right?" Dillon asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"Mhm." Georgie replied, unbuttoning her jacket while slowly walking back over to her boyfriend.

"Something was in those eggs Ledfoot." Dillon said. Georgie shook her head in the negative, coming towards Dillon like a lioness, ready to pounce on her prey.

"Nope." she promised, slidding her hands up Officer Quartermaine's chest. "Think again.." Georgie sang, while heading to Dillon's left ear and softly kissing below it on the side of his neck.

"Ohh okay, okay." Dillon smirked when he realised what she was up to and he placed his hands on her petite back, as her soft lips tickled his skin. "You're definatly," Dillon paused to enjoy the touch of Georgie's mouth on his neck. "going to make us both late." he finished.

"Dillon," Georgie kissed his shaven jawline.

"Hm?" he answered in his throat.

"Shutup." She hushed him, glidding kisses along his skin.

"M 'kay." Dillon obliged, allowing Georgie to slid her hands further down to his abdomen and he returned her heavy kiss as they fooled around in the elevator. Making their record of - three times that day.

Dr. Robin Drake adjusted her maternity flared top underneath her white coat and wrote down the condition her patient was in while standing near Dr. Jones at the nurses station. Her stomach was buldging more each month as the female fetus inside her womb grew each day. Suddenly since her miracle pregnancy, Robin's belly became property to anyone wh approached her and found it necessary to feel for any movement from the baby. Robin didn't mind. Just as long as people told her she wasn't as big as a house and she was glowing, and they were either family or friends of hers. Or her husband.

"Dr. Jones can I borrow your pen for a second?" Robin asked her cousin who was glancing at a patient's blood test results, while thoughts of an Officer danced in Georgie's head. "Mine is dead." she finished. "Dr. Jones?" Robin asked again, proud to call Georgie by her now professional name. "Georgie." Robin said louder, hoping to be heared this time.

"Huh?" Georgie looked up at Dr. Drake. "I'm sorry Robin, what'd you need?" she added, putting the paper all the way down on the couner.

"Can I borrow your pen for a second?" Robin repeated.

"Oh," Georgie went to her white jacket pocket. "sure." she finished, giving Dr. Drake a writing utencil.

"Thanks." Robin took it. "Jezz." she laughed. "Don't you ever change the Dillon Channel off up there?" she added, writing today's date down on the next line. Georgie revealed her dimples and then brought her deep brown eyes back down at the patient's records.

"No." Dr. Jones answered behind another soft smile, embarrased at her constant habit. "I'm sorry." she laughed. "I guess I can't help it." she said. "I'm just, very happy." she finished. Robin glanced over at her cousin.

"Good. You should be. From what I've seen, Dillon is one of the great ones." said Robin. Dr. Jones returned her eyes at Robin and agreed.

"He is. Dillon is," she searched for words. "amazing. And I feel so safe with him. Comfortable. More than I ever was with anyone else. You know?" Georgie added. Robin smiled back.

"Yep. Yes I do." Dr. Drake answered, and finished signing the document.

He had a knot in the pit of his stomach all afternoon and it wasn't from the eggs Georgie made him this morning. It was something else. A different feeling than sickness. No, this was worse. Almost as if it were a warning sign or alarm, trying to tell Dillon someone was in danger. He remembered he had that same sickness feeling in the pit of his stomach years ago, during the night he lost his first love. And that feeling grew stronger when him and Lucky reached General Hospital. Manny Ruez was there in disguise trying to hide from the police. Lucky thought about his wife Elizabeth being on the same floor with him, unaware of Manny and his evil ways. The lump in Lucky's throat grew larger as him and Dillon crept the stairway in the hospital, while other officers followed behind them. Georgie was there. Dillon thought about his girlfriend being trapped in the same building with Manny and Dillon cringed at the other thought of what that criminal could possibly do to her if Manny snapped. The knot in the pit of Dillon's stomach increased as they entered the fourth floor. Doctors walked by to head towards the rooms of sick patients. Nurses followed while some pushed a gurny down the hall to the emergency room. Lucky hoped to himself that Liz wasn't on this same floor. A janitor mopping the tiles fit the Peurtoricean's description underneath the gray hat and suit, including the black facial hair. A few tattoos on his neck and hands were visiable. Dillon silently prayed to whoever would hear him that his Georgie was on a different floor, operating on a patient. Lucky yelled out freeze to Manny, causing him to look up from mopping the floor.

"Don't you friging move." Lucky angrily finished, pointing his gun at the wanted fugitive. Heads were turned at the scene of a doomed soul.

"You got, lucky." Manny spoke behind a grin. "this time Officer Spencer. I was living the high life thanks to you brainless cops." he finished.

"You're days of glory are over pal." Lucky said, while Dillon looked at Manny and then Lucky, having his back with his own gun. "Game over. You lose." he added.

"Stay right there Ruez, and keep your hands where we can see 'em." Dillon warned, pointing his gun at the serial killer.

"Cuff him Lucky." Jesse ordered, in the same position as the other men with guns. Lucky stood there in anger, silent while starring back coldly at the man who took his younger sister Lulu's life. His grip on the weapon became tighter and began to pull the trigger with his thumb.

"Lucky, cuff him!" Jesse repeated. Manny and Lucky drew dark eyes at each other.

"Lucky!" Dillon shouted at his best friend. Manny Ruez felt threatened and beaten and ran away as fast as he could in the opposite direction when nothing was being done. The officers chased after him seconds later.

"God damnit Lucky!" Dillon howled at his friend as they all ran to catch the murder. Manny knew they were on his tail and he needed to do something to end this. He found the nurses station and had a plan to harm anyone who was key to his escape. Dillon could feel his heart in his throat and the knot in his stomach tightened when he saw his worst fear happening right in front of him. A horror movie he couldn't turn off this time. Manny Ruez had grabbed Georgie and tightly held her hostage in his arms. There were screams. Heavy, unsteady breathing amongst all fear.

"Let her go Manny!" Dillon loudly panicked while pointing his gun at Manny.

"It's over Ruez, drop your weapon now and let Georgie go!" Lucky yelped, also aiming his gun at the same target. Georgie and Dillon exchanged looks. He could see the terror in her eyes and she saw the fear in his.

"Such a pretty thing." Manny remarked about Dr. Jones and kissed her cheek. Georgie moved her head, disgusted and trying to avoid his lips from touching her face. "You don't want me to kill your beautiful girlfriend here Officer Quartermaine huh? Back off, or I will." he promised.

"Put the gun down asshole." Dillon coldly ordered in his deep voice. Manny pressed harder on Georgie's side and she could feel the head of the gun digging into her ribcage.

"No." Georgie pleaded behind the pain, as Manny held her tightly.

"You have exactly five seconds psychopath to let Georgie go, or I'm going to blow your fucking head off!" Dillon angrily warned, holding the gun tighter in his sweaty palms while aiming at Manny. Dillon could hear Georgie's soft cry behind a plea begging Ruez not to do this. Dillon's heartrate increased faster when he looked into Georgie's fearful eyes. He can't lose her. Not this way. He was happy again and she was the reason Dillon woke up every single morning wanting more days just to spend them with Georgie. She was the reason he felt whole again. He had a second chance at true happiness and damn anyone who got in his way of it. He had another chance to save this woman who he loves with all of his heart and soul. He had to save her. There was still one more thing he had to make come true on her list. He wanted that house with Georgie. Those kids. That family he never thought of having before until after falling in love with Dr. Jones. He couldnt lose her like this. Georgie mouthed, 'I love you' to Dillon behind tearfilled eyes, horrorified this would be the last time with him she always feared would come sooner. Dillon's vision weakend when tears filled his own eyes looking back at her.

An elevator door opened with Dr. Patrick Drake inside. Manny takes this opporitunity and forcefully pulls Georgie with him inside the elevator. She struggles to fight him and he grips her body harder. Dillon shoots at him from behind, causing Manny to grunt in pain and Georgie to scream in fright leaving Dr. Jones to fall to the floor, out of Manny's grasp. Manny Ruez collapses against the wall of the elevator as blood escapes from his body. Lucky and Dillon quickly stop the elevator doors from closing. Dillon put his gun back in place and immediatly goes to Georgie whose laying on the floor. Lucky and Jesse handcuff Manny and pull him up from the ground. Georgie regains consciecousness and opens her eyes at Dillon yelling her name. He helps her sit up.

"Dillon!" Georgie said, happy to be able to see him again as she latches onto him with her arms wrapping around behind his neck. She needed him to hold her. To feel safe again in his arms.

"It's okay, it's okay it's over." Dillon comfortly murmured in her ear with his eyes closing while he hears her soft weep in their tight embrace. "It's over baby." he soothed, then kissed her hair. "I got you. I got you baby." he continued. Georgie hugged him tighter.

"Let me look at you, are you okay?" Dillon worried, breaking their hug. "you okay?" he repeated, holding Georgie's cheeks inside his palms, examinging her and brushing the lose hair away from her beautiful face he loved, looking at her petite body for any traces of Georgie's own blood.

"I'm fine." Georgie assured him behind a weepy voice. "I'm not hurt." she added. Dillon then kissed her lips when he knew for sure she was alright. Georgie kissed him back longer. He then kissed her nose and forehead, soon back to her lips kissing her mouth several times at once. Dillon sniffled back his own tears.

"Just hold me." Georgie requested, looking back at him. "Please just hold me Dillon." she begged underneath a soft whimmper. Dillon obliged, and wrapped his arms back around her body. That's all he wanted to do for the next ten minutes or so was to just hold Georgie in his arms.

****

Chapter 22 -

_Everything_

Lucky and Jesse escorted Manny out of the elevator while Dillon held the small of Georgie's back and walked out with her thereafter.

"There's a car outside in front, put Ruez in it and have Baldwin book him for fingerprints." Mac ordered, standing amongst the crowd on the floor of the Nurses Station.

"No problem commisioner." said Jesse, manhandling Manny Ruez as Lucky stayed behind to find Elizabeth frozen in a corner. He went to her and they embrassed in a hug.

"Any you," Mac looked at his youngest daughter in Dillon's arms. "I thought I told you to get some rest. You're sick Georgie you shouldn't even be working today." he walked up to her.

"Dad Im fine." Georgie defended. "I - the medication is just a little bit stronger this month for a reason and it makes me nauseous sometimes. I can handle it." she finished.

"Well I'm glad you're alright, but sweetheart you need to start making better choices. Coming to work today because of - circumstances, was a bad desicion." Mac lectured.

"Why are you talking to her like, she's some irrisponsible teenager?" Dillon asked, Georgie nuddged her boyfriend to be quiet and he felt it. "No," he told her. "Why can't you just be grateful she's even able to stand here right now after almost being shot by that convicted murderer, Mac?" Dillon spoke loudly.

"I AM grateful Dillon, and if I wanted your input I would have asked for it." Mac responded in authority. "Thanks to you Georgie isn't another patient in this hospital." he added. Mac then looked at other faces witnessing. "Alright we're going to be taking statements from everyone who was on this floor during the hostage crisis and before it happened. We need you to tell us what you remember, and if you ever saw Manny Ruez dressed as a janitor before then." Mac announced. "Dillon I need you and Lucky to come with me, we're not finished with this maniac." he turned to Officer Quartermaine who was still with Dr. Jones, trembling.

"Yeah. Fine." he said, gently rubbing small circular motions on her back. "I'll meet you there."

"Brady and Rodrieguz take statements please." Mac finished, kissed his daughter on the cheek and soon left the hospital. Georgie squeezed Dillon's sides tighter in her arms as she watched Manny leaving in handcuffs. Dillon's hand rested on her forearm while the other cupped her back.

"Your dad is right," Officer Quartermaine began. "you shouldn't of been here Georgie you should be home relaxing, and taking it easy for awhile." he said, now looking at his girlfriend. She brought her chin up and met his eyes.

"I think that's the second time I heard you actually call me by name." she said. "I'm fine Dillon." she let go of him. "How many times do I have to say it?" she asked.

"I know but I -" he sighed. "I worry about you and I obviously care. I mean not only because you - have cancer but in case you haven't noticed Ledfoot, you're the most important person in my life. I love you, and I want you to know you've really became everything to me." he finished. Georgie revealed her dimples and dropped her arms on his shoulders, her wrists crossed behind his neck.

"Can I please kiss you right now?" Dr. Jones grinned.

"Yes you can." Dillon found her waist. Their lips collided in a sensual kiss in front of all the people still gathered in the lobby.

"Hey," Georgie removed her lips from his mouth.

"What?" Dillon waited to listen.

"I do know." she said. "And I you. I'm sorry for being hard on you lately. Refusing to let you take care of me when I should be thanking you. I love you too Dillon. Probably more than you can possibly imagine." she finished. Dillon responded with a touch of his lips on hers again. When Dillon was able to put his heart at ease knowing Georgie was in fact standing in front of him and her hands in his palms, he had the okay to leave.

"So I'll see you tonight at your place?" Officer Quartermaine asked.

"Yep." Georgie answered. "It's a date." she finished.

"Okay." Dillon replied. He kissed her one last time before walking away to meet Mac.

"Bye." Georgie said under her dimples.

"Bye baby." Dillon whispered, letting go of her hand. Georgie watched him leave and then turned around, her eyes scanning the room for her friends and co-workers. Those brown saucers soon had fright behind them again when she noticed Robin slightly bending forward, while holding under her round belly. Georgie's legs carried her petite body over to her cousin and an officer.

"Robin are you okay?What's wrong?" Dr. Jones asked, her hand on Robin's back and the other her shoulder. Elizabeth saw her friend in distraught and joined them.

"No," Dr. Drake breathed. "no it's okay Im okay." she paused, while tense pain moved to her uterus. "The baby is just beating the hell out of me. She might be," Robin exhaled deeply. "It might be from all of the excitement today." she finished.

"Okay let's get you um, in a wheelchair alright? Just sit down." Dr. Jones suggested.

"Yeah. C'mon honey we got you." Elizabeth agreed, while her and Georgie helped their friend cross the room to a nearby wheelchair.

"How long are the contractions lasting?" Georgie asked, holding onto the chair as Robin sat down with Elizabeth holding her arm.

"About," Dr. Drake breathed. "Three minutes apart." she answered.

"K. Braxon Hicks." Georgie said to herself. "Liz can you get her some water please?" Dr. Jones asked the nurse.

"Sure." Elizabeth answered and headed to retrieve it.

"I feel like I should be the one tending to you little cousin." Robin said, while Georgie locked the wheelchair in place. "Thankfully that's not the case." she finished.

"I'm fine Robin, really." Georgie assured her. "Dillon practically saved my life today." she finished, now standing in front of her cousin.

"He must really love you." Robin smiled softly, looking up at Dr.Jones. "I wish Patrick felt the same way again about me." she added. Georgie unfolded her arms and squated down to be level with Dr. Drake.

"What are you talking about?" she woundered. "Robin your husband is crazy about you. Jezz you're having his baby. Hello."

"No I mean," she paused to breath. "Patrick loves me. I know he does. Damnit I love that idiot too. We've just been fighting alot lately and it seems like, he doesn't want anything to do with me or this baby. Georgie I can't even remember the last time he kissed me or say something to remind me why we got married." Robin confided. Georgie looked over Robin's shoulder at anything for a view and to search for some advice Robin always gave her when Maxie wasn't around. She noticed Dr. Patrick Drake still standing where he had been for the short five minutes, next to a post. He heard about what happened on this floor from a fellow co-worker and needed to make sure his wife and unborn daughter were alright. Georgie glanced at Dr. Drake for a moment and then back at her cousin.

"You know there's a reason why men can't have babies. They're not able to handle the pain, but they sure know how to cause it. They also tend to hold back how they really feel about us. Just hide certain emotions in general. Patrick is just scared. The idea of becoming a father scares the hell out of him. He'll come around." Georgie told her.

He kept seeing the image over and over in his mind. Repeatedly until he drove himself crazy, and had to stop to tell himself she was alright. The gun pressed against her side. Manny's arms tightly holding her body against his so she couldn't escape. The fear in her eyes when Dillon looked back at her. The loud echeo of a frantic scream which was hers when the gun went off. Dillon stared blankly into nothing and took a sip of his drink. Then he relived the night Melissa was murdered. He saw that gun pointing at them both, the fear running throughout his and her body. The chance he could have saved his fiance but failed. Dillon took another sip of water and swallowed. The thought of losing another important woman in his life crossed Dillon's mind once more. How close he came to it actually happening. He needed to see Georgie. To have to wait until tonight, when both of them were off duty was way to long. He just wanted to hold his beautiful second chance of happiness in his arms again. The hours that were left until he could, completely dragged on. Dillon threw the foam cup away and returned to the other room.

"Hey are you coming with me on this drug bust or what? Let's go man before Jesse and Greg get all the glory." said Dillon, as Lucky stood over his desk to write a memo down for later.

"I don't know trader," Lucky said so strongly. "are you going to take credit again for when I catch them?" he asked.

"What?" Dillon replied with raised eyebrows. "Oh c'mon Lucky you're not going to still hold that against me are you? Grow up dude. I was only doing my job. Something you didn't do tonight. Mac knows you were the one who had the lead on Manny."

"Yeah well you made me look like an asshole in front of him." Lucky cursed, turning around.

"Look Lucky, tough alright? I'm not apologizing. You dont deserve one. But if you want to cry about it and sing a sad song and dance, how about your dumbass move letting Ruez get away when Jesse gave you an order to cuff him? You want to be angry at me for taking credit to something I did go ahead, because let me tell you something else man - because of your God damn dumbass move my girlfriend was almost shot tonight!" Dillon exclaimed angrily.

"She's fine now isn't she?!" Lucky said back.

"No thanks to you! Start doing your job right Spencer. I'm sick of always doing it for you." said Dillon, walking away. Lucky wouldn't admit it outloud but he did feel responsible for Georgie being taken hostage and not shooting Manny when he should have. Lucky was angry. Jealous of Dillon getting a pat on the back from Mac and Jesse. Officer Spencer grabbed Dillon's shoulder and jerked him around, then punched his best friend in the face. Officer Quartermaine tried to fight back and were both soon pounding on each other for every reason. Jesse and another detective broke them up.

"Enough! Both of you!" Officer Baudry scolded. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked, firmly holding Lucky's arms behind Officer Spencer's back.

"Did you two know you were fighting each other?" Diego Alcazar joked, knowing how close the two men were friends while he held Dillon back.

"Just keep him away from me." Lucky requested, coldly looking at Dillon.

"Feeling's mutual." Dillon replied, starring back.

It was way passed her shift to be over and Dr.Jones realised this as she fixed Christina Corinthos's white covers. The four year old's fever was breaking from a dangerous high down to warm, and Georgie made a mental note to let the next doctor know. She turned the heart monitor slightly to the left as the child slept. Dr. Monica Quartermaine paused at the door, smiled and slid her aged hands inside her deep pockets.

"You know," she interrupted her young collegue seconds sooner, coming in between her thoughts and causing Georgie to turn her brown thin-haired head. "if you hog all of the patients there won't be any left for the rest of us to take care of." Monica said quietly. Dr. Jones exhaled a small grin and brought her eyes back to what she was doing before.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I guess I don't know the meaning of a break when I need it." Georgie replied softly, not to wake Christina or Alexis sleeping on an adjacent chair. Monica removed her shoulder which was leaning against the door frame.

"It's alright." she said, walking forward. "There's nothing wrong with being a great doctor." she stopped in the middle of the room. "Your mother was the same way when her and I first started. I remember Lila having to tell Felicia," Monica paused and folded her arms. "that she can't expect to heal anyone right away. We're just doctors and not the Lord." Dr. Quartermaine quoted a former head of General Hospital. "You are just like your mother." she finished. Dr. Jones layed the wires from the heart monitor attached to Christina's little finger, down and let them return to the floor out of feet way.

"Everyone says that." Georgie quietly said, tucking a piece of her thin hair behind her ear.

"She'd be so proud of you Georgie." Monica praised. "I know I am." she finished. Dr. Jones looked at her mother's best friend since Medical School.

"Thank you." she said. Monica nodded.

"So," Dr. Quartermaine began. "Been a busy day. Scary, not to mention." she said. Dr. Jones made a facial expression in agreement, remembering what Monica meant. "And I say this as your doctor," Monica emphasized. "instead of a friend. It's time for you to go home." she advised.

"I knew that was coming." Dr. Jones teased, putting her hands habitly in her deep pockets. Monica lightly laughed. "I'm gone." Georgie promised, scratching the back of her head while the clip-in extensions irritated her scalp. She stopped. "Goodnight Dr. Quartermaine." she whispered and began to walk away.

"Goodnight honey." Monica replied back in the similar tone.

"Oh," Georgie turned around. "I gave Christina some motrine and her fever went down to 96.3 so she should -"

"Okay." Monica hushed her. They both exchanged friendly looks and Dr. Quartermaine was soon left to check on the child herself.

On her way home, Georgie planned on calling Dillon's apartment to let him know she's running late for their date. Then her mind changed when she glanced at the digital clock in her car stereo, indicating it was a little after three in the morning. She didn't want to wake him up with a ringing phone. He gets too grumpy during breakfast just because of an alarm clock. After arriving at the apartment building, Georgie stopped in the hall in front of her door to fetch her keys lost inside the bottom of her purse. When she finaly found them she tried to enter the key into the hole. It was already unlocked. She swore she locked it at one point yesturday. Dr. Jones opened the door and found her living room television left on. Long feet covered in white socks hung over the arm of her sofa. Georgie hung her coat on the rack including her purse and followed the noise of a loud snore she recognized. The corner of her mouth stretched while she stared at her boyfriend sleeping peacefully with his left arm laying over his eyes and his other hanging off the coushin. She couldn't have been this late. Georgie unfolded her arms and gently sat down next to Dillon on an open spot. She leaned forward and softly kissed his shaven cheek. She felt him move slightly but realised he was still sleeping. Georgie then found Dillon's lips and left several delicate kisses on them. The snoring stopped and his arm left his eyes uncovered, as Dillon stretched. His hand fell onto her lap and he soon looked up at his girlfriend.

"Hi Ledfoot." Dillon whispered.

"Hi." Georgie whispered back with a short smile. "Sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah until you had to wake me up in the nicest way possible." said Dillon, comfortly running his palm up and down her leg.

"You were loud enough to wake the neighbors." Georgie teased him.

"Uh excuse me, my dear, so are you at times." Dillon defended. "Although your not sleeping when you make loud noises." he added, initiating Georgie's outbursts during their more intimate moments.

"Hm. Next time I'll bit my lip so you don't feel superior." she hoaxed back. "What happened to your face?" Georgie asked him, touching his bruised jaw and avoiding the actual bruise not to hurt him.

"Lucky." Dillon answered her. "He took his anger for what happened at the hospital out on me." he finished.

"Why?" Dr. Jones questioned, brushing her thumb along his jawline.

"Because I was your hero last night and not him this time." Officer Quartermaine put it in cinematic perspective. Georgie revealed her dimples again and leaned forward, placing her lips on Dillon's in agreement. He _is_ her hero. Not just for saving her life from Manny either. Dillon was Georgie's hero in more ways than he can know.

"C'mon Rockie," Georgie broke their kiss. "Let's put some ice on that shiner." she kept hold of his hand that rested on her thigh and began to pull Dillon up.

"Noo it's fine." Dillon resisted and layed there. Georgie gave him a stern look.

"Dillon." she said his name with authority. "It's still swollen and you look," Georgie paused shortly. "like you have a bee sting." she said underneath a small laugh. "C'mon." she finished. Dillon sighed. He will never win.

"Fine." He sang, feeling defeated. Dr. Jones helped him up and he followed her to the kitchen.

"Why'd you even fight back? You seriously dont know how." Georgie asked, after Dillon explained to her how it happened. She sat on the couner and wrapped the ice cubes in a cloth while Dillon stood in front of her, his waist in between her knees.

"He started it. I had to finish it." Dillon answered. Georgie snickered and looked at her wounded patient.

"Quartermaine I would have _loved_ to see that boxing match." she grinned, placing the covered cold ice on Dillon's bruised left jaw. He put his hand on top of hers and looked into her brown eyes.

"Yeah well I won." Officer Quartermaine gloated. Georgie nodded in fake believement. Her hand felt numb and Dillon held the remedy himself.

"I'm sorry I had to work late. We missed that movie." Georgie apologized, her hands on the counertop near the opposite side of her knees and her legs hung freely.

"It's okay. I wouldn't have payed too much attention to it anyway." Dillon confessed.

"No?" Georgie asked. Dillon slowly shook his head in the negative. "Me either." she added.

"You know Ledfoot," Dillon began. He put the ice cubes wrapped in a huntergreen washcloth, down in the sink. "there are certain things we can do - at this hour - to make up for our lost date." he finished, then looked at his girlfriend of eight months.

"What kinds of things?" Georgie questioned. Knowing what Dillon had in mind. Maxie was right, those two are like rabbits. Worse than her and Jesse. Dillon found her lap and placed his hands on the top of her thighs covered in faded jeans.

"We could make popcorn at four thirty in the morning," he looked at her smooth mouth. "and watch a short movie." Dillon said, then kissed her lips.

"Mhm." Georgie said against his, with her eyes heavily closing. He discovered her neck.

"You can teach me how to throw a real punch." Dillon suggested, then allowed his lips to skim along her neck in soft kisses. Georgie grinned at his joke while both of her hands now rested on the side of his body. She closed her eyes again, loving the feeling of Dillon's lips on her skin. "Take a drive up to Inspiration Point," he kissed her collarbone. "and makeout like teenagers until the sun comes up." he went to her chin. "Sleep in the car afterwords." Dillon kissed it.

"Mhm." Dr. Jones repeated in her throat.

"Or," he kissed her lips. "we can go in that room back there and have wild love making, possibly wake the neighbors." Dillon finished in a whisper.

"Mhm. Now that," Georgie kissed him back. "sounds more exciting." she agreed, slidding her hands up his chest and wrapping her arms around behind his neck. They locked lips again while Dillon slithered his hands along the side of her thighs and to the lowest part of her back. Georgie's fingers wandered in Dillon's spikey hair at the base of his hairline, stopping on the middle of his head and softly dancing her nailtips on the center of his scalp. Their kiss lingered as she wrapped her long legs around Dillon's waist and he held hers. Officer Quartermaine removed his left palm from her cheek and picked Dr. Jones up off the couner, holding her light body attached to his front and exited with her out of the kitchen. Dillon held his girlfriend's waist with one arm and his right hand under her butt, while carrying her down the hall as they continued to deeply kiss.

Reaching their destination, Dillon layed Georgie down on her bed and tasted her lips passionatly. Smiles exchanged. Words of affection were quiet.Their clothes were gradually discarded. Lips were being tenderly devoured. Fingertips touched. Their hands soon laced together as Dillon was above Georgie, both completely nude and enjoying the moments of their bodies intimatly inertwining. The incredible emotions overwhelming them as they felt one another physically and in a way so invigorating any two people can share. This time was better than the last. Heavy breathing occured. Somehow they ended up at the foot of the matress. Georgie's head hung halfway at the edge and Dillon held under her bare back to keep her safe, while still discovering the lower section of her petite body. Entering and exiting in a repeated rythem they both agreed upon.

"Baby." Dillon breathed heavily, his forehead meeting Georgie's with their eyes closed. The rythem proceeded, causing their hearts to race. Georgie kissed her boyfriend above her and requested for him to continue inside her further. Dillon obliged and still took control. Georgie's other arm drifted and squeezed the sheets in her palm. Her eyes closed again and her mouth opened slightly, letting out delicate noises of satisfaction. Officer Quartermaine kissed his girlfriend's soft neck and continued to lead them through their journey.

"Dillon." Georgie exhaled intensly, her lips near the side of his head and whispered her boyfriend's name in his right ear, while Dillon entered her deeper and at a different pace than he first began to. No one else in the whole world existed. Nothing else mattered.It was just them. Soft moaning of beautiful pleasure errupted as the two unexpected lovers continued to drown in desire of each other.

_Chapter 23 -_ _**Unready  
**  
_The words escaping Dr. Monica Quartermaine's mouth were foreign to Georgie. She understood what Monica was explaining to her but she could not bring herself to actually believe it. This just couldn't be true. She didnt want to understand any of it. Neither did Dillon, sitting beside his girlfriend in Monica's office. Georgie has been persistantly taking her medication everyday to help slow down the cancer cells from reproducing. She did chemotherapy. Every possible treatment known to medical professionals. The lose of her hair was proof, wearing stylish scarves over her head to cover her scalp. She forbid Dillon to even think of shaving off his own hair. The cancer had spread further and found Georgie's other breast. Dillon had questions Monica did not know how to answer. Georgie wanted the truth. No maybes or sugar coated meanings for those answers to give her false hope, or less worry. Georgie knew those tricks to avoid startlement. She is a doctor herself. She also knew the chances of her life being delayed or little time she had left. The impossible odds against her and the weight of the world on her shoulders. Even the different approaches they could take to help Dr. Jones fight this deadly disease. It just felt strange to her with the shoe being on the other foot. She's usually the one to give a patient news like this. Not the other way around.Dillon couldn't process in his mind the reality of her being diagnosed with a more severe condition of cancer, eating away the health inside Georgie's body. There was nothing he could say to her right now which would make this all disappear. The only thing Dillon knew Georgie would need and want him to do was to just continue to hold her hand as they sat next to each other, listening to what Monica had to say. Later he'd hold Georgie's same hand while driving home. Remind her how much he loves her, they're in this together and she'll beat this damn thing. She has to. She has to survive this breast cancer because Dillon is selfish and needs her to stay in his life. Georgie's heart ached. She swallowed hard in her throat and moved a few pieces of hair she had left from her eyes with her free hand.

"Georgie you did nothing wrong." Monica answered what Dr.Jones was already asking herself inside her head. The confused and saddened expression on her young friend's face became clear to Dr. Quartermaine. "This happens in most cases to young women like you who do everything right. Sometimes it's just not enough. I dont want you to lose hope alright? I really do believe this could work." she finished. Dillon turned to Georgie, studying her face while feeling just about as frustrated and scared as she is. He slowly brushed his thumb along the back of her right hand while witnessing the gloss in her brown eyes. He brought his attention back to his aunt.

"Is there anything else you can do for her besides -, augmentation?" Dillon asked. Monica paused and then moved her chair on wheels closer to her desk, laying her crossed writsts ontop of the surface.

"Well we can try chemotherapy again." she answered. "A much stronger treatment that could delay the cancer cells from reproducing." Monica explained, only to be silenced by her patient. Georgie blocked out the rest of what was being said and exhaled discretely.

"Monica," she interrupted. "please dont sit there and tell us something you know for a fact has no gauranteed chance of actually slowing down this cancer." She pleaded. Dr.Jones sniffled. "I've dealt with patients who are going through the same thing and I know the statistics. I'm either going to live," she choked on a tear submerging. Dillon kept hold of her hand firmer. "and fight this to the core, or I'm going to die trying. Chemotherapy hasn't been as successful as we hoped and I really don't think I can go through with it again." she informed.  
"Georgie," Monica began.  
"Dr. Quartermaine," Georgie interrupted again, wipping the side of her cheek for any tears. "I know there's no definate outcome of anything we try that will work. But I don't want anymore treatments you know will not help me even the slightest bit either. You said the lump has increased in size and the tests show the cancer is now in both of my milk ducts." Georgie repeated.  
"Yes." Monica confirmed, waiting for Dr.Jones to continue. The bottom of Georgie's lip quivered while coming to terms with the possibility of losing half of her breasts to save her life, as she looked down at her and Dillon's joined hands, turning his thumbring. Thoughts ran around in her head again. This didnt mean she'd be any less of a woman. She questioned if this meant she could never have babies with her future husband, not being able to naturaly feed them the way God meant for every female to nuture their offspring. Her throat tensed and she swallowed again.  
"If this is the only definate option left you know for sure will work," she sniffled. Dillon squeezed her hand tighter. "then I can handle it. Wether you need to remove the lump itself or part of my breasts so the cancer won't spread then do it," Georgie brought her glossy eyes up at Monica. "because I refuse to be told I only have a few more months left with my family and the people I care about." she finished. Monica unfolded her hands and began to exit her chair.  
"And I dont want to give you an estimated theory on how long you have left to live because I honestly can't predict the future." she sat down on the edge of her desk in front of the young couple. "What I can tell you is this is our best option to help save your life." she concluded.Dillon unlocked the door to their apartment while Georgie stood behind her boyfriend with her arms folded. She was still quiet and had been most of the way back home. He opened the door and let her in first, then soon followed after. There were still some boxes of Dillon's laying in the living room and two in Georgie's bedroom. Neither one of them bothered to unpack.

"Are you hungry?" Officer Quartermaine asked Georgie, helping her take off her light jacket.  
"Uh," she answered while pulling her arms out. "No.Thanks." she added. "I'm just still really tired. Think I'll take a nap okay?" Georgie finished, putting her hand on Dillon's forearm as he hung her coat. He looked at her.  
"Yeah sure." he answered softly. "Do you need anything before you lay down?" Dillon asked.  
"No."she lightly smiled. "I'm okay. Thank you."  
"K." he whispered. They studied each other with their brown eyes locked on the other and Georgie soon leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his body. Dillon embraced her in return. She closed her eyes while breathing in his colonge. The palm of his left hand layed on the back of Georgie's head, gently stroking her thin hair with his fingers. He stopped then closed his browns and settled his mouth on her shoulder, as they held each other in an epic hug. The tears under Georgie's shut eyelids began to slowly slid down her cheeks and she let them fall, moving her arms further around behind Dillon's neck. He knew she was crying without having to listen and held her tighter. Dillon wanted to do the same but for now, he had to keep his emotion locked inside. Dillon softly kissed her shoulder as Georgie sniffled and they soon broke their hug. Their eyes met again and Dillon touched her cheek, wipping away any residule tears from her face with his thumb. She revealed her dimples.  
"I love you Dr.Jones." Dillon soflty voiced, reminding her while his palm cupped her cheek.  
"I love you too." Georgie replied back in the same tone. He left her cheek and held her chin, bringing her lips to his.  
"G'nite." she grinned after their kiss.  
"G'night babe." he said. Dillon watched her walk to the bedroom and took off his jacket when she was no longer in sight.

His mind never settled. Officer Quartermaine tried to keep himself occupied on other things while Georgie slept down the hall. He did the dishes. Folded the laundry. Gave Snoopy food in her bowl. Made his girlfriend something to eat for lunch for after she wakes up. Watched a classic on the television. The thoughts of the cancer eating away at Georgie's health still haunted him. Dillon became even more terrified when he thought the worst. His heart ached, his plams were sweaty, and he just wanted to curl up into a ball and shed tears. All because of "that beautiful woman", he once spoke of to Lila, who he never expected to fall for, dreaming in the next room about more moments with him. Dillon removed his shoulder from the doorframe of their bedroom and found his way to the bed, gently sitting down on the matress next to Georgie.

"Baby," he softly whispered, hating to wake her up and leaned down to her ear while his hand on her arm.  
"Hm?" she asked in her throat, her eyes still closed.  
"I'm going to check on my grandmother. I'll be back in an hour okay? I promise I wont be gone long." Dillon vowed.  
"Mhm." Georgie answered in her sleep. Dillon gently kissed her cheek and brushed a few strands of her hair away from Georgie's face before standing back up.  
The sun shone brightly and left a reflection of her aged face on the window to the bedroom farthest right of the Quartermain mansion. Lila looked beyond the trees and smiled to herself, seeing her youngest grandson with a new hairdo making his way to the front door of her home. Something felt odd to Dillon as he entered the foyer and met Alice dusting near the stairway. Usually upon entering this house bickering noises echoing from any room would greet him.

"Let me guess," Dillon began. "Uncle Alan and Aunt Monica are still at the hospital until the night shift.. AJ and Ned are fighting at ELQ.." he read Alice's mind while she appeared happy. "and my mother is out of the country?" he finished.  
"Close." said Alice, rearranging the place setting of the expensive posessions on the small table after removing its dust. "Miss Tracy is having lunch with Jasper Jax at the MetroCourt. Probably snaking him into another business deal if you ask me. But, what do I know? I'm just the maid." she finished.  
"You're right, she's probably snaking him." Dillon agreed. Alice shook her head in disgust while placing the china plate back down.  
"Hey if it keeps her out of this house for awhile I'm not gonna complain." she said.  
"That's the spirit." Dillon put his fist in the air. "Enjoy the peace while you can." he put it back down.  
"Wow." Alice looked at him for the first time in minutes that day. Dillon was silent. "You know without that spikey hair Dillon you look like a totally different person. If it hadnt been for the sound of your voice I wouldnt know who I was talking too." she confessed. Dillon let out a grin.  
"Yeah I ugh," he scratched the back of his head. "I decided to try something new."  
"Yeah.." Alice smirked. "I know why you shaved off that hair. Well your still just as handsom as before." she complimented.  
"Thanks." said Dillon  
"Where's Dr. Jones?" Alice asked, wipping her hands on her apron. "She feeling any better today?"  
"Home. Taking a nap." Dillon answered, putting his car keys inside his back pants pockets. "She's been really tired these past few weeks." he added. "With all of the damn chemotherapy and pills she has to take."  
"Poor thing." Alice responded with sympathy. "I hope she recovers soon." the maid finished. There was silence between the two. Dillon dropped his head at the floor for a moment and held himself together, then looked back up at the maid.  
"Me too." he said solemly before heading upstairs to visit with his grandmother. The hired homecare nurse exited Lila's bedroom and greeted Officer Quartermaine. He then opened the door and placed a kiss on the elderly woman's cheek.  
"How are you feeling today gramma?" Dillon asked her, kneeling down next to Lila's wheelchair.  
"Bored." she answered him, causing her grandson to crack a smile.  
"Yeah I'll bet." Dillon agreed. "Any place is better than here." he added.  
"As long as my family is under the same roof with me that's all that matters." Lila said. She looked down at Officer Quartermaine and saw passed his fake smile. His unusual silence to her opinion on how nice the day appeared outside and how she was feeling troubled Lila. She knew her grandson well enough and read him like a book.  
"How is Georgie doing?" she asked, placing her old palm on top of Dillon's hand that held the arm of the wheelchair. He exhaled deeply and soon broke the silence.  
"She's coping." Dillon responded, laying his knee on the carpet. "Getting worse actually. The cancer spread and all we can do is hope this surgery Monica is going to perform on her helps - " he paused briefly "helps to fight it and keep her with me just a little bit longer." Dillon cleared his throat, pushing down the pressure caught inside his esophagous.  
"Monica is a wonderful doctor Dillon," Lila began. "she knows what needs to be done. The rest is all in God's hands." she finished.  
"I know Gramma. I just dont think - I know I wouldn't be able to handle what the big man upstairs has planned if the odds are against Georgie's favor." He looked up at his grandmother. She kept her wrinkled hand on top of Dillon's. "I'm not ready." his tone lowered.  
"Darling no one ever is." Lila spoke gently. She moistened her dry lips and inhaled a breath, discretely exhaled it out. "Do you see this scar here dear, on my old leg?" she showed Dillon. He nodded. "Thats what I get for allowing your grandfather to take me all the way across the world, to Paris. I was stepping out of the car, missing the curb and got a cut deep enough to give me this. Edward chuckled at me 'Lila your as graceful as a cow.'" she reminiced, causing Dillon to grin. "while he caught me from completely touching the ground. I sprained my ankle that same day in my heals. Your grandfather and I spent the next three days indoors while the city of Paris went on without us. It was the most fun I had in all my life. That was a few months before Edward passed away." said Lila. Dillon saw the gloss in his grandmother's eyes and kissed her wrinkled hand. She took both of her grandson's hands in her palms.  
"Dont take a single moment with Georgie for granted Dillon. They're more precious than you realise." she adivsed him.  
"I wont." he promised. "I just, I dont know what else I could do for her Gramma I - I cant lose Georgie. I love her so much." he choked. "I dont know what else to do." he confessed.  
"It may seem like nothing dear, but the best thing you can do for Georgie and the both of you is to spend as much time together you're allowed." Lila added. Dillon took his grandmother's adivce to heart and layed his head on her lap while his tears soon settled onto Lila's clothing. She soothed him as much as she could, gently brushing her palm along his short haired head.

Dillon stood still, staring at his ex-fiance's tombstone holding a boque of flowers in his left hand. He hadn't been there in years. He couldnt bring himself there for the longest time. Maybe it was the pain holding him back or even the guilt for not being able to protect her that night. He just couldnt until today. The realisation of a chance at burrying another woman he loved with all his heart brought him to that gravesite. Praying to whoever would listen that Melissa was resting in peace, Georgie to stay with him until her and Dillon were as aged as Lila and Edward, married with a dozen kids and two dozen grandchildren. He never asked for much. Just this. Officer Quartermaine layed the flowers down next to the tombstone and stood on the grass. There was alot he wanted to say to her but wasnt sure where he should start. Whatever rolled off his tongue first had to be fine.  
"I'm sorry." Dillon breathed. "I should have fought harder to protect you. I'm a coward Mel. I'm sorry." he exhaled. "I miss you." he sniffled. "I almost feel guilty because I'm in love with someone else. And I know, I know what you're gonna say," If she keeps you inline and doesn't put up with your crap Dillon than she's the right girl for you." he remembered Melissa's same speech to him when they were in college together. Dillon scratched the back of his short haired head and put his hands in his front pockets. "Georgie is the right girl for me Missy I promise. You'd like her. She's smart, funny, a horrible cook but she is a doctor. I love her." he said behind tears. "I love her so much Missy." his voice broke. He caught his breath and said one last silent prayer before leaving the cemetary.

The radio was mute and Dillon found himself driving over the speed limit to about 10 than the law allowed on this road. The only way he was able to overcome his depression was to see Dr. Jones again. Just hold her in his arms and hear her voice would somehow make this better for him, and he tried to forget why his fear was drowning him in sorrow. Georgie abandoned the bathroom she had visited for more than ten minutes and found lunch waiting for her in the kitchen. The pills she had to swallow made her sick to her stomach and hoped Dillon's famous tunafish sandwich would ease it. She sat down at the kitchen table and welcomed the food. Before she could take another bite, a pedal of pink lilies touched her nose. She turned around while chewing and discovered her boyfriend on the other end of the flowers. One hour just as he promised.

"Hey." Georgie revealed her dimples, removing herself from the chair. "You know if you missed my nose I could have bitten the flower." she added. Dillon greeted her back with a soft touch of her lips using his.  
" Well it would just add more flavour." he joked, holding a plastic bag in his fingers with the flowers while his other arm held Georgie's waist.  
"Thank you." she smiled, taking the boque of Lilies from him. "What's that?" she asked, looking at the white grocery bag.  
"This -" he paused. "this is just some junk food I picked up. I got hungry its not for you." Dillon said, releasing her body from his abdomen and placed the bag on the couner.  
"Rude much. C'mon I wanna see what your trying to keep from me." Georgie put her sandwich down on the kitchen table and set the flowers near it, walking over to Dillon.  
"Its just some," he took her hand from touching the bag "cookie dough ice cream and a few milky way bars." Georgie exhaled like a child in anger and looked at him.  
"You're so mean you know I have to lay off the milky ways." she said to him while Dillon still held her hand.  
"No I'm not I just bought you flowers," he defended "which by the way you tried to eat." he finished. She bit her bottom lip.  
"You," Georgie started through her white teeth. "put them in my face Quartermaine." she said while her hands were on his chest and walked forward, causing Dillon to bump into the refrigerator. Dillon sighed with a roll of his eyes in humor.  
"Did I ever tell you how amazing you look in my uniform Dr. Jones?" he asked, his arms around Georgie's petite body while admiring his baby blue short sleeve uniform shirt that cutoff to his girlfriend's thighs.  
"Don't change the subject Officer." she slid her hands up Dillon's chest and curled them around behind his neck. "And yes you did. I purposely didnt do any laundry just so I can wear your smelly shirt to bed." Georgie teased him, their heads in inches close.  
"Good." Dillon agreed, then danced his lips along hers in a sensual kiss. It lingered on and soon became deeper until they both needed to breathe again. "Okay." he exhaled with his palm on her cheek. "Here's a thought." Before speaking again he kissed her one last time. Georgie returned it and then listened. "Why don't we pack up this food stuff and devour it all like pigs up at Inspiration Point? And you can have one of my damn milky ways." Dillon suggested, remembering the advise his grandmother had given him earlier.  
"Make it two milky ways and chocolate strawberries then its a deal." Georgie compromised.  
"Done." Dillon agreed, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

It was almost as if the weather knew ahead of time the young couple had made plans to eat lunch with the wilderness. The sun was warm and the breeze was easy while Georgie and Dillon planted themselves together on a blanket in their favorite spot. They kept their deal of eating the food like pigs. With the medication Georgie had to take to help keep her immune system active and slow down the cancer cells, the pros and cons of it all always made her hungry and sick at the same time. Dillon was always there for her through the process of it. Wether he'd be at the station or at their apartment he had to consistantly be her savior. There were times when Georgie would feel guilty about it. Didn't take long for her to realise just why Dillon is the way he is with her.

"So," Georgie swallowed the milky way after finishing her tunafish sandwich. She wore her hair she had left, pulled behind her face and a headscarf ontop of her roots, tied in a small knot underneath her locks while the rest of the fabric settled on her left shoulder. The first time she wore the headscarf she felt like a Gypsy. Dillon corrected her and called Georgie his Goddess. "what do you think about me soon being an A cup?" she asked her boyfriend who layed on his elbow.  
"What about it? Not gonna change anything." Dillon responded.  
"I know. But they're going to be smaller and -" Georgie began as she dipped the strawberry in chocolate syrup.  
"And who cares? I still love them just the same." Officer Quartermaine reminded her. Georgie smirked.  
"Are you telling me you've only had interest in me because of my bust size?" she hoaxed at him. Dillon threw his head back.  
"I'm an ass man!" he confessed, causing Georgie to chuckle with food in her mouth. He returned his eyes on her and became serious. "I think that if this surgery is the only way to help you I'd want it done today than to have to keep seeing you in agony while going through chemo." Dillon professed. Georgie wipped her mouth with a napkin.  
"Me too." she said. There was silence between the two as they both endured more strawberries. "At least I wont have to worry about bras and underwire." Georgie joked, dipping the fruit in more chocolate. Dillon smiled, then changed his facial expression when he witnessed Dr. Jones' lips tucking inside her mouth, on the verge of tears so suddenly.  
"C'mere." Dillon whispered, reaching for her wrist in front of him.  
"No. Im okay." Georgie refused in the same tone, moving her hand out of touch. Dillon knew she was lying and reached for her again.  
"Georgie." he said her name. "C'mere baby." he softly repeated, while she soon obliged and fell into him on the blanket as they layed there beside each other. She sniffled with her eyes shut from the sun and layed her head on Dillon's chest.  
"I'm sorry Im being such a downer on our picnic date." Dr. Jones apologized with a light voice, resting her arm over Dillon's abdomen. "You were trying to make me forget about the world by coming here and I just keep bringing us back to reality." she finished. Dillon sighed discretely and held her closer.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for Ledfoot." he said, looking up at a tree branch as three robins landed on the bow. "Ever." Officer Quartermaine finished, then kissed her temple. The noise was being taking over by birds. The silence between humans was soon broken.  
"I just feel like -" Georgie paused briefly while tears trickled down here cheek and she wipped them away with her free hand. "the rest of my life is being measured by an hourglass and the sand is almost full at the bottom." she compared. Dillon was quiet for a moment, hearing her words and his heart ripped at the thought of the hourglass being full.  
"I know." he said dolefuly, slowly running his two fingers back and forth on Georgie's shoulder. "We've made it this far though you know? Everythings gonna get better." he assured them.  
"Dillon you can't control what happens here on after." Georgie reminded him. "It'd be easier if you had that power." she added.  
"We can pretend I do." he joked. she smiled lightly.  
"Okay." Dr. Jones agreed. They were quiet again and just enjoyed each other's company. Reality soon came back to haunt them.  
"Quartermaine there is something I do want you to promise me." Georgie requested, listening to Dillon breathing while her head found warthm on his chest. He looked down at her.  
"Yeah you name it." said Dillon, holding her petite body closely against him on the blanket.  
"The next time we come up here we have dinner in the dark." she suggested, then looked up at him and returned her brown eyes.The corner of his mouth stretched delicatly as he conjured up an idea.  
"I promise." Dillon swore.

They stayed at Inspiration Point all day until the point of exhaustion. Swimming naked in the lake and devouring food again afterwards took alot out of them. Dawn was approaching and Georgie appeared beyond tired. Dillon wanted to get her back home but she refused. He layed the fleece blanket down on the hood of the car as they nestled together on it looking out into Port Charles while the sky was covered in black. Crickets chirped and the gentle night breeze blew around them. Dillon kept her warm while she rested her back against his chest and her head adjacent his. There was no other form of human life present, no rent had to be due, he didnt have to get up early in the morning to be at the police station, and there was no cancer in her breasts. Reality disappeared and the hourglass frooze for just a moment as Dr. Jones and Officer Quartermaine held each other ontop of the hood of the car and looked out beyond the ledge of Inspiration Point.

"This is my favorite place in the entire world." Georgie interrupted the crickets. Her tone content and sutle. "When the whole city is lite up and you cant see anything but the buildings and landscapes. Time just.." she drifted off. "becomes a standstill." Georgie finished.  
"It's beautiful." Dillon looked at his girlfriend.  
"Maxie used to tell me that my mom's favorite part of the day was night. It was the only time when everything and everyone could just take a break and forget about life. Escape to dreams while the world rests and leaves their troubles under a pillow," she exhaled while holding back a sharp pain in her throat. Dillon kissed her cheek after hearing her voice crack. He rested his chin on her shoulder.  
"Ready to go home?" Dillon whispered in her ear. Georgie starred out at the view and soon nodded her head. She returned her eyes at him. He helped her off of the hood and soon started the engine, heading for home.

While the rest of Port Charles was forgetting their troubles and leaving them under their pillows, Dillon held Georgie close to him and listened to her breathing. He studied her face. Determined to know every part of it. Every detail the way he knows the rest of her petite, curvy body. The perfect arch of her thin eyebrows. Her long lashes which never needed mascara. The shape of her lips and how inviting they were to Dillon's mouth. The scar on the bottom of her soft chin. The invisible dimple on the corner of her flawless cheek Dillon knew was there whenever she smiled. Everything. He wanted to be able to see her face always. Remember it if there ever came a time when he had to. Praying to whoever he believed would listen that she'd physically be there with him when he began to age like Lila. Asking why Georgie had to be the one with this burden she's been delt with for ten months of her life before they met. Dillon moved his spikey haired head closer on the pillow until he was near Georgie's nose. He stared mesmorized at her face once more, leaving a soft long kiss on her forehead. He felt her move her arm further up his bare chest and she contently exhaled, savoring the feeling of being in his arms. Hours had passed, and Dillon found himself still awake and holding her while she slept. Wondering her dreams. He kissed her lips delicatly and allowed the covers to slid off of his masculine body.

His heart raced. He began to sweat. Thoughts of turmoil ran through his head. Again. The what ifs. I dont want to be alone again. I cant burry her. I need her. I love her. It was a continuing broken record playing over and over in his head, restless thoughts he could not turn off. He didn't want to turn to it, but Dillon grabbed a beer hidden in the bottom drawer of the refrigerator and opened the bottle. Taking sips as if the alcohol would wash away the pain. Soon Dillon's legs gave out and his back slid down the cuboard, resting his head on the cedar. He reminced the day they met. Their first kiss in the rain. Their first date in the hospital. The best part of his life that became Dr.Jones. The fear of being without her if her battle with this cancer left her losing. For several months he kept to himself of his feelings. It was starting to get harder and harder keeping them locked inside. The beer bottle seemed to slip out of his hands and it fell to the floor. Men cry. Including this one. He lowered his head and allowed his fears in tears to fall to the lenolym with the alcohol. The shatter shook Georgie in her sleep and she immediatly opened her eyes. Realising she was alone in bed, Dr.Jones put on Dillon's uniform shirt and followed where the noise came from. After her eyes searched the kitchen, she found a distressed police officer sitting on the kitchen floor.

"Dillon?" Georgie began, as she walked towards him in her bare feet. "You okay? I heared a noise." she finished, standing above him. When he didn't answer, Georgie avoided the glass and sat down beside her boyfriend. She was able to breathe, seeing he didnt get cut.  
"I couldn't sleep." his voice suttle. He wipped his face and exhaled a breath. Dillon sniffled quickly and broke the silence between them. His eyes stayed on his hands, unable to look at her for just this once. "I haven't been able to actually sleep for awhile." He cleared his throat. Georgie looked at him and listened to whatever Dillon had difficulty saying. He turned his head and saw her fingers on her lap, without thought he instinctivly reached for them and held her left hand on his leg. "I went," Dillon swallowed. "to Missy's grave today. Talked to her as if she heared me." he said.  
"What'd you tell her?" Georgie gently asked, brushing her thumb along the back of his hand.  
"I miss her." Dillon confessed. "Told her about you. About us." he then looked over at Georgie. "How much I love you." he said in a low tone meeting her eyes. She saw the saddness in his and the red in them. She didnt doubt the color was the result of tears.  
"Tell me Dillon." Georgie pleaded, after he turned away and became silent again. She knew he was hiding something. She knew what that something was. She could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at her and she felt it when he squeezed her hand in Monica's office today. He never told Georgie how he truely felt about her cancer. She was secrelty angry with him for keeping his emotions inside. Dillon kissed her fingers and held back any tears wanting to fall in front of her.  
"Do you remember the other day when I told you I'd be late coming home from work?" he asked.  
"Mhm." she said in her throat.  
"I didn't. I didn't go to work that day." Dillon continued. "After your doctor's appointment I went to see my Dad in Seattle. I told him I needed his help with something - I asked him if he could look at your medical records," Dillon paused. "I begged him to help you. And he turned me down. He said there's nothing further he could do. God he's such a bastard." Dillon exhaled in anger, turning his head and then back to straight in front of himself. "I feel like such a failure Georgie." Officer Quartermaine told his girlfriend. "I want to help you - I dont know what else I should do." his tone softened.  
"Dillon you help me everyday just being with -" Georgie began, turning her body so she's facing Dillon completely.  
"-No," he interrupted. "No it's not enough. You need more than me. The doctors and - and the medicine aren't enough." he shook his head. "I just wish there was something I could do to make this," his voice grew loud. "this damn thing go away and you were okay again." Georgie put her free hand behind his head, comfortly running her fingers through his short hair.  
"Baby you're not God." Georgie reminded him. "And whatever happens from here on in is out of our control." she reminded him.  
"I know." Dillon said. His throat tensed. His heart racing in his bare chest. "This whole - breast cancer, it -" Dillon paused again, looking down at their conjoined hands. "its really starting to hit me Ledfoot. It has been for months and I've been avoiding issues for your sake." he breathed. Georgie continued to play with the small hairs on the back of his neck and her facial expressions changed from straight lips to nearly frowning.  
"Dillon." she tranquily said his name when he still refused to look at her and kept hold of her hand.  
"Im not ready baby." he broke down in tears. "Im not ready for it again. Im scared of losing you. I really - I'm really scared." he repeated. Georgie's bottom lip quivered while witnessing him shed his emotions. She slid her hand out of his and put her palms on the side of his face.  
"Hey." Georgie said delicatly. "I'm right here." her voice now cracking. "Look at me okay?" she smiled, then soon changed her lips again. Dillon obliged. "I'm right here. I'm here Dillon and I'm not - I'm NOT going anywhere." she promised strongly. He looked at her and wept, believing her words. Their foreheads pierced together and their eyes soon shut. "I'm gonna beat this damn thing. Just like you said." Georgie began to realise tears with him, brushing her thumb along the side of his face while still holding his cheeks in her palms.  
"Im not going anywhere baby." she repeated behind tears. Georgie kissed his lips several times and rested her forehead back on his.

_Author's Note: MORE TO COME ASAP!! _And by that I dont mean 3 months from now lol. I mean reallly soon. The rest of the story! I wanted to finish this one so I can get a head start on Lost Without Each Other sequel. Soo.. another update with Along The Broken Road will be coming, I swear.


	14. Chapter 24: Head Over Feet

**Chapter 24 **-_Head Over Feet_

The mirror was wrong. It had to be someone else's reflection with a bigger chest and insanely round stomache the size of a beach ball. The person in that mirror could not have been the same Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake. Upgraded to resembling_ Free Willy _the whale. At least that is what Robin was telling herself and everyone around her who complimented the 'pregnant glow.' Patrick reminded her she never looked more beautiful. Robin brushed her hair and ran her swollen fingers through her locks for style.

"Robin we're gonna be late honey," Patrick repeated for the second time this afternoon as he entered their bedroom "I made reservations for us to eat in about -" he quickly paused to make something up so shed get ready faster. "twenty five minutes."

"Why would," she searched for a necklace to take the presence off of her 'three chins'. "why would you even make _lunch_ reservations at 1:00 in the afternoon Patrick people dont do that anymore they just - go to lunch." Robin scolded him as she clasped the chain together. "makes no sence." she mumbled.

"So you can ask me that very question while you're still getting ready." Dr. Drake replied back while he walked over to his wife standing in the middle of the room now.

"Well Im almost done. You just have to put my shoes on me." Robin smiled, enjoying being pampered. There can be some advantages at being nine months pregnant when you cant see your feet or ankles. Patrick found her shoes and helped Robin slide her foot in both as she sat on the bottom of their bed.

"Dont you have to go into GH in about an hour anyway?" Robin asked her husband as he tied her shoe.

"No." Patrick said, crossing the white laces while she held her leg. "Matt is filling in for me." he finished.

"Hm." Robin said in her throat.

Today should be a good day. No nausea met her at breakfast or even lunch at Kelly's with Dillon. Her body didnt feel like jello and nothing fell into the sink while taking her brown hair out of the towel after the steamingly hot shower with her boyfriend. So far, today has been great.

"Hey," Dillon interrupted her thoughts while Georgie put the cups down on the decorated pink tablecloth. She turned and looked back into his brown eyes. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? I don't really have to go if you need me."

"Oh no, no Im fine" Georgie tucked a piece of her thin hair behind her ear. "Go its okay." she smiled. Dillon didn't believe her face and made one of his own with his hand on her waist. She had a feeling what he was thinking, and needed to assure Officer Quartermaine she'll be okay without him today. "Dillon it's - Im fine alright? I'll be fine I promise. Go to work." she finished.

"Are you sure?" he broke the silence between them. "Cause I can stay." he added, wanting to.

"Yes." Georgie answered him. "I'll be okay," her hand touched the side of his shaven face. "without you for a few hours." she smiled again. "Go. Its just a boring female bonding party." Georgie finished with the same smile. Dillon was at ease. He could see it in her eyes she_ was _okay today. He exhaled in defeat.

"Ok." Dillon finaly agreed. She held his cheek in her left palm. "Alright I'll uh, I'll go to work just call me okay?" he asked. Georgie nodded. "If you need me or just want to talk." he smiled the way in which always makes her heart beat irregularly.

"I will." Georgie promised, her thumb lightly brushing against his jawline.

"M'kay. I love you." he just about whispered, still holding the side of her thin waist.

"I love you too." she said back the same way, leading him into a sensual long soft kiss he didnt hesitate to return.

"Bye." they said in unison, grinning when they realised it was together.

Dillon didn't know what it was that convinced him to leave. The thought of other people gathered inside Kelly's diner they both know and grew to love, who he knew loved Georgie almost as much as he did would be around to protect her when he couldnt. The fact that Maxie became more of a mother figure to her younger sister since she was a kid and wouldn't dream of letting anything happen to Georgie. Wether it'd be in her power or not. Maybe even Georgie herself had to convience this man she once loathed that today of all days, she would be fine. It was knowing he'd see her later on tonight kept him going throughout the day without her. And for the first time in almost eleven months they have been together he felt at ease.

Before Maxie could ask her sister if it'd be okay if her and Dillon could watch the twins tonight while Maxie and Jesse take the evening to spend together for their upcoming wedding anniversary, Elizabeth announced the arrival of Patrick and Robin. Lights in the dinner soon shut off and the guests for the baby shower scattered in hiding. Yelling out suprise did truely catch Robin off gaurd with her arm wrapped around behind her husband's waist.

"Oh my gosh!" Robin couldnt help but to laugh in excitement and knew the reason why Patrick came up with such a bad lie earlier. The couple found each other's lips as the family and friends applauded and produced smiles on each of their faces while witnessing suprised reactions from the mother and father to be.

"Did you really have no idea?" Patrick asked his wife after he freed his lips from hers. She looked up at him and grined.  
"I knew." Robin admitted. "I'm just a good actress as you are bad liar." she fixed a wrinkle in his shirt.

"M'kay." Patrick hugged her. Each guest got their turn after him.

"You." Robin pointed to Maxie as she came towards her cousin. "I told you no parties for me.. Im supersticious about these baby showers." she revealed.

"Oh shutup your baby is going to be healthy and beautiful." Maxie embraced Robin in a hug. Georgie watched with a smile and soon felt a bit of jealousy come over her when Maxie said those words.

"Hi." Dr. Jones welcomed her cousin, Robin returning an embrace to her. "You look gorgeous."

"So do you." Dr. Drake said back. "How do you feel today?" she added, the physician inside her took over for a second. Georgie paused, and for the first time in her life she lied.

"I'm fine." she answered. "Anyways this is YOUR day Robin - dont worry about me." Georgie advised. Robin brushed her thumb along the back of her cousin's hand she still had in hers.

"Well Im always going to. Your like my baby sister," she looked at Maxie "both of you." and returned her eyes to Georgie. The spotlight was on Robin for the next fourty five minutes, while Patrick mingled with some of the men who decided to stay and watch their wives and girlfriends interact at this type of party they knew nothing about. Gifts giving to the mother to be was their only knowledge, and baby shower games were not their cup of tea - the men would loose anyway. It was a known fact based on all of the womens' opinions.

'She should eat something now to keep her immune system active. The last chemo treatment drained her body last night.' Dillon thought to himself as he briefly eyed the time on the car radio. 'She better eat something soon if she's not.' his mind wandered where it usually always is, on Georgie.

"You're gonna drive us both in the next lane pal." Lucky interrupted his best friend's thoughts while sitting in the passengers seat, keeping his eyes pealed for anything out of the ordinary or trouble taking place on Ninth Avenue.

"Hm?" Dillon said in his throat, making a left turn as the light changed green.

"She can take care of herself when your not there." Lucky looked at his partner, knowing exactly where Dillon's mind was. Dillon turned the wheel slightly to try avoid the pothole. The only one speaking now was that of the radio DJ announcing to the listeners the next song in his playlist. Officer Quartermaine brought his eyes to his partner, letting Lucky know he heard him and that he could be wrong.

"Thats the thing about Georgie man," Dillon looked back on the road in front of him. "she wants to take care of everyone _but _herself."

"Well spike she's a doctor and -" Lucky concluded, his arm resting on the open window of their shared police car.

"No." Dillon spoke over Officer Spencer. "it's her nature. Its - her Dad, her sister, Robin, me, a patient at GH, her frigen dog, and.." he breathed. "then her. Ever since I met Georgie she was last on her list of priorites."

"Yeah she takes after her mother." Lucky agreed.

"You knew Felicia?" Dillon asked, keeping his eyes on the city road.

"Not personaly." Lucky answered, looking out the same window he had five seconds ago. "I knew of her from what my mother told me. Felicia died when I was ten. Mom was upset for years. She said 'Felicia would give you the clothes off of her own back to keep the cold off yours'. Her family and friends came first before Felicia." Lucky explained about his mother's longtime friend. Dillon glanced over at Lucky and then the red jeep wrangler in front of them.

"Like mother like daughter." Dillon said.

"Where the hell IS this guy?" Lucky said to himself and his partner while scanning the neighborhood as they drove down the busy street.

"I dont know but Im taking a detour." Officer Quartermaine planned.

"Yeah." Lucky agreed, seeing out his veiw.

"I just want to take care of Georgie more now and, like just -" he searched words again. "for the rest of my life." he confessed outloud. Lucky looked at his friend. A bump in the road caused the car to shift, their bodies went with the motion of the vehicle. "I love her. Head over feet." Dillon continued. "I'm insanely unconditionally, in love with this amazing woman." he finished with a small laugh, hearing his own words cross his lips. Words he thought he'd never get to say again.

"Dont you mean head over heels?" Lucky asked, holding onto the grip above his head for fast turns.

"No head over feet." Dillon answered, looking back at Officer Spencer.

"Oh." said Lucky. "Alright man." he added.

"I'm serious Lucky." Dillon glanced at the road. Lucky rejected the homeless man outside his window as they passed him on the side street, and listened to his friend again. Dillon pondered while keeping his left hand on the top of the steering wheel. Cancer or no cancer he was going to be with Georgie Jones however long time allowed. He liked her even before he knew of her illness, and more each day he knew her as a person. Falling in love with her was out of his control. But it was inevitable. There was a reason why he never got to marry his first love. Georgie was his second chance at just being happy again. And she made him that way. Her sense of humor, her personality, her beauty, every flaw and imperfection she had just as well as anyone else invited him in her heart. She became his. Dillon came to a conlusion within less than ten minutes. He didnt have to ask himself the same questions twice. Because he was head over feet in love with this woman, he knew she loved him just as much. Spending the rest of his life with her was a definate.

"I want Georgie always." Dillon repeated. He turned his face to his friend. "I'm going to marry her." he finished, positivly.

"You _are_ serious bro." Lucky said outloud.

"Yeah I am." Dillon said, while a light smile found his mouth and his eyes back onto the road.

"Wow." Lucky breathed out in shock. He never thought Dillon would have the courage to take that step again. "Thats great man, Im happy for you bro." Lucky manly patted his best friend's shoulder. Dillon nodded in thanks of blessing. There was a breif pause between the two as Dillon continued to drive. His mind wandered again, conjouring up plans on when to ask his girlfriend of eleven months to be his wife.

Baby blankets, a stroller, top of the line carseat, dozens of pink, white, lavender, and yellow outfits for the new Drake baby were being awed and observed by everyone who brought them. Georgie and Dillon's gift to Robin and Patrick's baby was next and she sat beside Maxie while putting on the most convincing smile. Awes filled the private party at Kelly's for the millionth time.

"It's the one we saw at Bloomingdales coincidently after you told me about your pregnancy." Georgie laughed behind her convincing, but forced smile as Robin observed the baby mobile to put above the crib.

"Oh my gosh it is..." Dr. Drake remembered, looking at the box which held the mobile inside. "Thank you so much G." she finished.

"Your welcome. Dillon actually gets full credit, he spotted it." Georgie stated. "He wanted to get you 'the best stroller for a will be cute as anything baby.' " she continued, quoting her boyfriend from the day they shopped for baby Drake. Somewhere along the line baby Quartermaine bounced off both of their lips. Dillon started that conversation when they saw a crib. As Robin observed the next gift given to her by Monica, Georgie came to a realization. Out of all the men she ever dated in her life Dillon was truely the only one she ever considered having a baby with. The only one she ever really wanted to. The basinet was beautiful with a pure white finish. Something inside Georgie yearned for that basinet to be for her unexisting baby. The baby her and Dillon were talking about maybe one day having if it ever did happen. She wanted that baby with Dillon even more after the thought of maybe not having the chance to share a child with him. Dr. Jones suddenly felt queezy and discretely shut her eyes quickly. Maxie noticed her distraught sister could not hold back any longer for anyone.

"Honey are you okay?" Maxie softly asked her sister as she put her hand on Georgie's back. Dr. Jones exhaled and began to leave her chair.

"I'll be fine, sorry excuse me Robin I need -" she swallowed in her tense throat, refusing to let her eyes fill with tears. "I'll be right back." Georgie covered, thanking God she remembered her cell phone was kept in her jeans pocket.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Maxie asked, watching her younger sister leave the group.

"No, stay here Max I'll just be a minute." Georgie answered, her voice lowered an octive as she headed to the front door.

The drive to criminal watch grew longer while Dillon was behind the wheel. They still had no luck with finding the fellon Mac had set them out to go after and bring the guy in for questioning.

"What are you doing we're supposed to be looking for a low-life?" Lucky asked, noticing Dillon was not driving on the detoured route they both planned.

"Yeah well our break came early and I need to make an important stop." Officer Quartermaine said, turning the car the opposite way in the direction they needed to be. Lucky knew Dillon was up to something and he knew what that something was.

"Bro Im really happy you want to ask the love of your life to marry you, but now is not exactly the right time to be picking out sparkling rocks to put on her danty finger." Lucky informned him. "What if she says no? Then you'd be an idiot with a peice of expensive jewelry." he added.

"Will you just - shutup dude and take a lesson in romancin' the ladies." Dillon looked over at his friend. "It wouldnt hurt to do something for your wife either." he added.

"I romance Elizabeth with every opporitunity I get . We have a great relationship if its any of your business." Lucky spat.

"You do tell me your business. Sometimes alot more than I like to know." Dillon smugged. Lucky returned the same expression. Before they could drag their nuckles with the rest of the male primates Dillon's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and his soul smiled.

"Hey beautiful." Dillon answered. Lucky rolled his eyes with a grin and watched the road for his best friend.

"Hi." Georgie answered back, smiling soothingly at the sound of his voice. Dillon needed convincing that she was taking care of herself while he wasn't there. He heared it in the sound of her voice that she wasn't okay. She was a bad liar and could never hide from him what was bothering her.

"How's the baby shower? Everything alright?" Officer Quartermaine asked his girlfriend. Georgie paused shortly and inhaled the fresh air, hoping it would clear her nasil and throat. She could see a blur in the yellow flower that stood on the table outside of Kelly's as her eyes wanted to fill again.

"It's good um," Georgie replied with her right hand in her front jean pocket. "Robin has so much for the baby now she - her and Patrick are set." she faked a smile, omitting that Dillon would not be able to see her expression. But he could read her even with the sound of her voice. Love just happened to work like that. "They loved the baby mobile for the crib." she added.

"Thats good." Dillon pulled over. Lucky motioned to his partner with his thumb he was getting out of the car. Dillon nodded.

"Yeah." Georgie agreed, trying to think of something else to say. She was too late.

"You want anything on the menu for dinner later?" He asked. Knowing she probably didnt eat very much when she should. The corner of Georgie's mouth curled upward. Her mind asking how he knew.

"You." She teased. "Oh and bring some food. Chinese." she finished, moving a peice of hair away from her moistened cheek.

"Cat chow in a box. Yum." Dillon sarcasticly remarked, turning down the radio.

"They dont kill cats and - never mind." She surrendered, remembering she never wins this subject. "Whatever. You know what I want."

"Rice and shrimp." Dillon said, his thumbnail absentmindedly scratched the steering wheel cover. He waited for her response. The wind blew in Georgie's cellphone reciever.

"Rice and shrimp." She confirmed. "Strangly enough its the only food that doesn't mess with my stomache." Georgie added, playing with a flower petal on the table.

"Yeah no kidding. Gives me a rumble in mine." Dillon said, looking out his windsheild at the pedestrians crossing the pavement.

"I had the smallest piece of cake. Erica said I should take more because its chocolate with chocolate icing." Dr. Jones smiled. Dillon created the same expression, turning his head to the left and back to front.

"Erica will eat anything with a chocolate ingredient." he said.

"I used to. Peanut butter Gertrude Hawk chocolate bar.. take me away." she pleaded. Both sides of the phone lost in thought of another subject. Dillon did not want to have a whole negative conversation over the phone, especially about her illness. He knew why there was silence over the recievers and wanted just to stay positive for both of their benefits. Georgie tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and began to speak, only to pause when Dillon broke the silence.

"Hey um," he thought outloud while scratching the itch on the back of his neck, looking out the driver side window of the police car. "there's no rule about eating actual dinner for dinner right?" he asked his girlfriend of eleven months.

"No not that I know of." Georgie answered

"Okay good well dont eat too much at that baby shower, bring your appetite." he suggested.

"I wont. I can barely eat anything today and Im SO hungry!" she aggressivly expressed while using her free hand, not even having a third of Italian in her blood. Dillon smirked.

"Well in a way thats good, you'll be even hungrier tonight. Until then try to eat something filling to hold you over." Dillon said to , looking over at Lucky who signaled they need to leave soon. Officer Quartermaine noded and held up 2 fingers, one being symbolic for 'one minute', the other was the middle finger.

"Yeah. Whatever you say Dr. Officer Quartermaine." Georgie stretched the side of her mouth agreeing with him.

"No its not whatever I say, what I say is the law remember that." Dillon fair warned his girlfriend. Georgie's eyebrow raised.

"Oh really? Do we need to have this conversation again of which human sexes rules all?" Georgie dared ask, leaning her back up against the restaurant building.

"I meant the fact that I wear the badge smartass." Dillon clearified with pride.

"Rather be a smartass than a kissass Quartermaine." Georgie spat back with confidence and a grin.

"Agreed." said Dillon, digging his thumbnail into the steerling wheel cover. Lucky opened the passenger door to the squadcar and bent his head down.

"I hope its Mac your talking to now because we gotta roll man theres a lead on that robbery by Bleecker." Officer Lucky Spencer implied to his best friend and partner.

"Alright bro chill. Get in." Dillon suggested and switched his cellular phone to the left ear. "I'll see you soon baby." he said to Georgie on the other end.

"Yeah see you soon be careful." Georgie answered back. She honestly hated the fact her boyfriend risked his life everyday to keep the streets clean and helped put fugitives behind bars. Hoping to never recieve a phone call at the hospital about her future husband had been shot in the left artery near his heart, and demanding the best surgeon to remove it. She stopped praying for herself to be healed first ever since she fell in love with Dillon, and instead prayed of protection for him whenever he stepped foot out of their apartment doors. This morning after her routine neasuea, she continued those prayers and silently did so after hanging up with Dillon. Georgie returned back inside to the baby shower at Kelly's diner and joined to celebrate the upcoming birth of Robin and Patrick's first daughter together. She waited for the constant questions she always had the answers to and assured whoever asked that she was feeling alright today, just needed some fresh air. For once in her life Georgie lied to all who cared because she was not alright. Not today, not yesturday or last week. Physically she was not. Spiritually, she tried her best to be okay. Faith was running thin but she was determined to enjoy every single second of the days God or any upper power had planned to give her.

Robin opened the very last present given to her by one of her closest friends and Maxie helped her with the unwrapping of the box. It was a picture frame with the words 'Precious Moment' carved on the bottom portion of the frame. Robin smiled and knew the exact picture that needed to be filled in that frame. Possibly when her and her husband meet their daughter for the first time. Maybe even her first crawl or food layered all over her small face when shes able to sit in a highchair. Soon these thoughts were no longer Robin's but shared by her cousin with dark chesnut hair sitting straight across from the mother to be. Although they werent thoughts of Robin's baby playing in Georgie's head. Suddenly the prayers Dr. Jones requested to the higher power grew to be one more added to the list of hope.

Everyone in the complex apartment building were fast asleep as their hearts made wishes on the pillows. Everyone except a couple in apartment 3C who were drowning themselves in love. Officer Quartermaine laced his fingers with both of Georgie's hands while passionately kissing her soft lips as he guided their hands to the head of the bed. Their hearts beat faster and caused their breathing to be unsteady while Dillon entered inside Dr. Jones' lower body further, dancing their hips slowly.

"W-wait," Georgie heavily whispered to him and released her lips from his hold. Regreting it. "wait Dillon." she continued now opening her eyes. Dillon stopped the motion of their rythem and looked down at her.

"Whats wrong?" he responded back in the same tone, easing his body weight off of her some. Georgie inhaled and moved hair away from her face.

"No I-," she paused nervously with her boyfriend still above her naked skin under the white sheets of their bed. "I dont know. I dont know Dillon I just dont feel so good all of a sudden." her voice broke. Dillon removed himself off of her completley and layed on the side of his right waist beside her. He remembered she had this episode simular to the day before and knew they couldnt continue making love tonight.

"Alright its okay," he took her hand from her head and held her arm. "whats wrong?" he asked again.

"I feel like -," she breathed trying to hold something back. "I feel nauseated again." she looked at him with fear.

"Thats what I was affraid of, its alright. It'll be alright c'mon." Dillon assured her, pulling off the covers and searched for his pants while Georgie carefully got up to retrieve her tshirt and panties, hoping they'd make it to the bathroom in time. Dillon noticed her body getting weak already and helped her to their bathroom around the corner from their bedroom.

It was as if Dr. Jones' soul knew where she was headed because as soon as they made it to the bathroom door Georgie began to tremble. In an unerotic manor. Dillon held back her hair and rubbed her upper spine soothingly as Dr. Jones released in their toilet what was upsetting her stomache. The great outcome of chemotherapy. The sound of his girlfriend practically gaging made his stomache turn and his heart ache for her to have to deal with this everyday since more therapy began. Georgie sniffled back in her nose and just let it all escape her mouth.

"Its okay baby," he said to Georgie. "your almost done." he encouraged while kneeling beside her on the small tiled floor and holding Georgie's medium length straight brown hair away from her face, still sofltly rubbing her back for comfort. And she _was_ done. For now. Georgie wipped her mouth with the back of her hand and slightly scrunched her face with disgust as Dillon soon helped her back up and led her to the white sink.

"There goes another amazing night ruined." Georgie said angrily as she turned on the faucet. "For the one hundreth damn time." she continued, cupping her hand so the water filled in her danty palm. Dillon stood behind her, massaging her shoulders.

"It wasnt ruined." he said. Georgie shwished the water around in her mouth and spat in the bowl of the deep sink. "We still have more." Dillon reminded her in her left ear. She looked at him in the mirror, silently praying to higher power her boyfriend was right.

"Yeah." Georgie fatiguely said, removing her brown eyes from both their reflections and hung the towel back up where it was before. Saddened again with the haunting of a future without each other, Georgie leaned back and Dillon returned his brown eyes at her in the mirror then kissed her cheek. She put her hands on his arms that were covering her upper abdomen and completley savoured his embrace.

**Coming soon..Chapter 25 - Nurses' Ball**


	15. Chapter 15: Chapter 25 Nurses Ball

**Along The Broken Road**

_by Melody Sheare_

Summary: Dr. Georgie Jones lives each day of her life as if tomorrow never comes. Her biggest flaw is pushing people away when they tend to get too close to her heart. She has her reasons - living with an illness may be one of them. Dillon Quartermaine however, is determined to break the wall between them and with his help, dare Georgie to let herself feel the greatest infatuation she fears more than death: falling in love.

**Chapter 1 **- _Dr. Jones_

What had only been nine and a half hours on her shift today, seemed a hell of alot more. The heels of her feet were beginning to ache, and her baby toe was still sore from stubbing it this morning on the leg of her kitchen chair. She wore her chesnut dark hair down as it rested on her shoulder, while a strand was tucked behind her right ear. A black hairtye encircled the young woman's slim wrist for later use. Resident Doctor Georgie Jones washed and dried her hands, then placed a damp cloth on the back of her neck hoping to help relieve the strain in her tense muscle. She closed her brown eyes and let the temperature of the cloth ease the pain. She loved her job and wouldn't trade it for anything. Knowing she makes a difference each day by helping people when they need it most made her feel good. Working long hours made her exhausted. That did not stop Georgie from trying to save lives. Not even the fact she always secretly hoped and prayed hers wasn't going to end anytime soon due to a fatal illness that ate at her soul. Doctors gave her a few months. Treatments and kemo gave her longer which allowed her continue to do her job everyday. She'd be damned if she let the cancer spread further inside her body and defeat her like it did with her mother. Georgie rung out the wet cloth and threw it into the hamper on her way out of the doctors' lounge.

"How are you feeling today sweetheart?" asked Georgie, as she greeted her youngest patient who was just recovering from a heart transplant.

"A little better." said the child with a lazy smile. She hated hospitals. Some of the doctors made her uncomfortable and she was shy around them. Getting a word out of Pheobe was like pulling teeth. This doctor was different. There was something about Dr. Jones that Pheobe and other patients loved about Georgie. Maybe it was her kindness, or passion she had for the medical field. Whatever it was about Georgie's personality that made the patients comfortable in her presence, she was a popular and favorite young doctor among many people at General Hospital. She had only been there for as little as two weeks.

"Good. I just want to check that new heartbeat of yours okay?" Georgie implied. The little girl nodded her head in approval. Dr. Jones put the stethascope to Pheobe's chest while she carefully listened to the rythmic beating of her patient's new heart.

"Sounds great to me." said Georgie as she put the instrument back around behind her neck.

"Will I be able to go home today?" the seven year old asked.

"Tell you what Pheobs," Georgie sat down on a stool beside the child. "if your heart is still this healthy for the next couple of days, and you take your medicine, I'll see if I can get you out of here real soon. Okay?" she finished.

"Okay." Pheobe agreed.

Dr. Jones left Pheobe's room and wandered off down the hall to the next room, in 208 where an elderly woman rested on a hospital bed and breathing off a venilator for more oxygen. Georgie always treated all of her patients with the same care and consideration they needed, including Mrs. Horton.

"Just one this time huh?" asked Alice, refurring to the pill Georgie had handed her. She took it.

"Yep. I know you love them." Dr. Jones joked. The elderly lady chuckled lightly in her wrinkled throat before swallowing her medication. Georgie held Alice's arm with her free hand, while the end of the stethascope generated Alice's pulse to Georgie's ears as the patient's blood pressure was being checked. Alice watched the doctor, and her eyes fell to Georgie's left hand. Alice hadn't noticed before after all of the many times Georgie aided to the patient. Until now. Dr. Jones had no indication of marriage on her finger or even an engagment ring. The elderly woman thought to herself how a young beautiful woman in her mid twenties was still a bachelorette.

"Okay Mrs.H, you can have your arm back now." Georgie smiled, when she finished. " Unfortunatly, your blood pressure is still not at the right level I want it to be." she added.

"I thought so." said Alice.

"We'll take care of it for you." Dr. Jones promised. "In the meantime, do you need me to help you to the bathroom before Sunset Beach starts?" she asked. It was Alice's favorite show to watch and the only program that came in clear on her TV.

"No dear thats alright. I'm fine." the elderly lady answered, while resting her head back onto the white pillow.

"Okay." said Georgie, putting the blood pressure cuff back in the drawer to the right of the hospital bed.

"Dr. Jones," Alice began.

"Mhm?" Georgie answered in her throat, and looked over at her elderly patient.

"It may be non of my business, but I noticed you dont seem to have a wedding ring on a very important finger. Why is that?" Alice finished kindly.

"I guess I never had the chance to be so lucky in that department." Georgie said, closing the drawer.

"You just haven't been looking in the right places. My grandson just finished med school, and he would be perfect for good -looking and such a gentlman." Alice grinned. Georgie lowered her head and slightly smiled, then brought it back up to meet Alice.

"Thanks Mrs. Horton, I appreciate the match-making. But I'm gonna have to decline." said Georgie. Alice sighed, defeated.

"Alright." the old woman smiled. "It was worth a try." she finished.

The clock on her left wrist read 9:15 pm as Dr. Jones stood in the elevator, waiting to get to the fifth floor. Finaly, the doors opened and Georgie walked down the hall to visit her other patients.

"Hi , I'm ." Georgie greeted an elderly man. "Anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable this evening?" she asked him, holding his file under her arm.

"Marry me?" asked the elderly male so willingly.

"Wow." Georgie smiled with a flattered laugh.

"I will take good care of you." he promised with a charming smile.

"Well, then how could I refuse? Let me just call my sister and ask her if I can borrow her dress. You sit tight." said Georgie. She looked over his chart as Nurse Eve stood beside her.

"Keep an eye on my fiancee, and decrease his morphine drip." Georgie told her colleuge.

"No problem." Eve chuckled. After visiting four other patients, Georgie pushed the elevator button and waited patiently. The doors opened and Dr. Jones entered.

"You look like someone just stole your puppy." said Liz, to Dr. Monica Quartermine at the nurses' station. She looked up from writing something down in a patient's file.

"Alan told me this morning that Tracy is planning on coming back from Europe in a few weeks." Monica stated.

"Oh no." said Robin, in the voice of doom.

"Yeah." Monica answered. "I just hate when she does this to Dillon. Always leaving for months at a time, without telling him when she's coming back." Monica continued, as she signed her signature at the bottom of a form.

"Oh c'mon. The poor boy is used to it by now." said Epiphany, typing on the hospital computer and listening to her friend.

"He is. He knows, and he couldn't care less what that woman does." Dr. Quartermaine said, closing the folder and returning it to a place for safe keeping. "I just wish he wouldn't get so caught up in his work all of the time, and go out and -"

"Dr. Quartermaine," interrupted Dr. Patrick Drake coming from the nearest corridor. "We need your assistance in ER trauma room 2." he finished, holding the side of a gurny as a patient was being brought into the hospital with sever head injury.

"Alright. Elizabeth, uh - check on Whitney for me please. She should be awake by now." Monica informed, as she started to follow Patrick and a few other doctors to the emergency room.

"Sure." said Liz. She exited behind the couner and headed to room 110.

Georgie had one hand in her white coat pocket, with the other holding a few folders as she walked to the nurses' station. Elizabeth passed the young doctor and they both exchanged friendly looks.

"Hey G. How's your second week at GH treating you?" asked Robin.

"Pretty good." said Georgie, then put the folders down on the hard surface. Robin picked the first one up from the pile.

"Pheobe's new heart seems to be working well, no symptoms of a rejection.. Mrs. Horton's blood pressure is still too high so she needs to be here over night again." she summerized.

"Okay," said Robin, looking over the files.

"Mr. Roberts is doing fine and is most likely able to be released soon..I gave Katie Witter another dose of the 'wonderful drugs that numb the awful pain' as she likes to call them, since it's been way past her last shot." confirmed resident doctor Jones.

"Good." said Robin. She looked up from the papers and brought her attention to Georgie.

"You know, I'm really glad you decided to do your residency here. I think you'll be a great doctor one of these days." she said.

"You're just saying that because your my cousin." Georgie implied.

"No I'm not. It's true! I remember you always refusing to let Uncle Mac fix your cuts and scraps because you wanted to take care of them yourself." said Robin, holding a binder to her chest and folding her arms against it.

"Well thanks. Glad to have you as an advisor." said Georgie.

"Is Georgie -", Empiphany began to ask. "oh." she said, when she saw Dr. Jones standing to her left. "Your sister." she handed the phone to Georgie.

"Thanks. Hello." the young woman answered into the reciever.

"Hey. You on break?" asked Maxie on the other end, picking up toys from the living room floor.

"Max, I work in a hospital. The only actual breaks I get are if I need to use the bathroom." answered Georgie, her elbow resting on the couner.

"Don't be a smartass." Maxie teased. "Listen, what are you doing Friday?" she continued.

"Probably go out for a couple of drinks with Robin and Elizabeth, since my sister ditched me to hang out with her husband." Georgie answered, retrieving a pen from her pocket to sign a form Robin had layed out in front of her.

"Cancel." advised Maxie, tossing a pillow back onto the couch.

"Why? Max you're not setting me up with a complete stranger." Georgie told her sister, signing her professional name on the dotted line.

"He works with Jesse. Kinda not the social type, but he is if he'd let himself to be and from what I heard he's a great guy." implied Maxie, looking for the TV remote.

"What does that mean, he's a nerd with a good sense of humor? Not again Maxie." said Georgie, putting her pen back inside her pocket. The last guy Maxie set her sister up with, well, wasn't exactly a memorable evening. Neither was it as good as Georgie hoped.

"Look, it wasn't easy to get this guy to agree to meet you, it's not like he does this kind of thing either." said Maxie, feeling under the coushins.

"So what'd you and Jesse say to him to change his mind?" asked Georgie, knowing Maxie's impressive talent to be able to perssuade people into doing anything she had up her sleeve.

"That's not important. Hey I'm doin' you this huge favor here. Beggers cant be choosers Georgie." Maxie said so strongly, and rejoiced inside when she found the remote control.

"Maxie I'm totally capable of meeting men on my own." Georgie defended.

"I know honey. I'd just like you to meet one whose not bleeding or in a coma." Maxie sarcasticaly said, although really meaning her words.

"I'll have you know that I've already had two marriage proposals today." said Georgie.

"Get back in those beds right now before I knock you silly!" Maxie told her two four year old daughters, who snuck passed their mother. They giggled and darted the other way. "I gotta go." she then told her younger sister.

"Alright, bye." said Georgie.

"You better go on this date Friday or you'll end up a cat lady." said Maxie. Georgie rolled her eyes.

"I'll be there." Georgie promised, behind a smile. They both hung up. Then it occured to the bright doctor. She didn't even ask her sister the name of this lucky bachelor. Maxie was too busy convincing Georgie to go on this date with him to even tell her his name.

**CHAPTER 2 **- _Cops and Robbers_

The white of his knuckles shown vividly as Dillon squeezed the top of the chair tighter in both of his hands. His patience and tolerance with this female criminal were wearing thin. He knew she was guilty of the crime she commited, but the blonde refused to cooperate with him in answering his questions. She tried to use her sex appeal on officer Quartermaine to get him to let her be released from interigation. That trick only works for other brauds in sleezy cop movies.

"Okay Faith," Dillon began, while standing across from her and leaning his tough hands on the hard chair top. "I'm going to ask you one last time and one time only, so you better open up that saltry mouth of yours and tell me the truth." he finished sternly, in a low tone of his deep voice. She just eyed him back and sat there in silence with her slim legs crossed under the silver table.

"What'd you do with Lorenzo Alcazar's body?" Dillon asked Faith.

"I'm not telling you anything, detective," Faith said so strongly. "without my lawyer present." she finished.

"You dont have much of a choice Miss Rosco! We both know you killed him, no use trying to deny it any longer." Dillon said angrily, leaning down and looking at the suspect in her evil blue eyes. "Hell we can be here all night until you confess if we have to. Doesn't matter to me one bit." he finished, standing straight up and walking over to the right of the room. Dillon crossed his muscular arms against his chest and he sat at the edge of the table. Faith looked up at him. There was a slight pause.

"You always this hostile to all of the criminals detective Quartermaine? Or is the girlfriend not giving you any - satisfaction at home?" she seductivly finished. Dillon gave Faith a dark stare.

"Just answer the damn question." He ordered.

"Fine. You're right. I did kill him." Faith proudly confessed, her eyes at Dillon. "The bastard deserved it."

"Where's his body Faith?" Dillon questioned again, becoming impatient.

"In the lake. Pier 51 by the north docks." she told him. Dillon turned the volume up on the casette recorder.

"What was your motive?" the young officer asked, then looked back at Faith Rosco.

"Oh c'mon detective. You caught the bad guy and gathered all the evidence." she faked a smile. "Im sure you can take a wild guess as to why I murdered Alcazar. Any ideas?" Faith asked.

"Not a clue. How about you tell me why you did it." said Dillon, bagering the criminal. She turned her head and met her eyes with the plexi glass which showed a reflection of her and Dillon in the interigation room, other officers on the opposite side of the dark tanted glass watching them.

"Lorenzo wasn't just a mob god who fought with Sonny Corinthos as a hobby." Faith began. "He was infatuated with me." she looked down at her hands. "And I felt something back for him. Soon we became lovers and the violence around us, our careers took a different turn. It was intense. Then that red-headed," Faith played with a ring on her finger. "bitch found her way into our relationship. Skye Quartermaine." She looked up at Dillon. "I caught them in bed together."

"So you killed - your cheating lover and put his mistress in the hospital." Dillon theorized, his arms still folded.

"You're Goddamn right I did." Faith said. Dillon turned off the recorder after taping Faith's confession. "Not going to ask me what I did with the weapon detective Quartermaine?" Faith asked, pretending to be sad.

"Nope. I already know." Dillon answered, standing back up and off the edge of the table. "Let's go." he finished, grabbing her skinny arm to help the criminal up out of the chair. Faith showed him her cuffed wrists and the chain that held her captive. Dillon unlocked the metal from the table and Faith stood up with her thin wrists trapped together, as Officer Quartermaine led her out of the room with a strong grip on her arm. She was then photographed and her fingerprints were all being processed to keep on criminal record.

Twenty two after ten and Dillon still had no luck of finding information about this Manny Ruez, or where the murderer could be hiding out. The only facts Mac Scorpio gave him were Manny was last seen in Manhattan and wearing a dirty blue tshirt. Thankfully his active mind was able to take a break when partner and best friend Officer Lucky Spencer interrupted Dillon's thoughts.

"Any leads?" he asked Dillon.

"No." the young spikey-haired cop answered back in frustration. "This prick could be anywhere by now. All I got out of an eyewitness is - barely anything." he finished angrily tossing the pen back down onto the paper at his desk.

"Damn. Well, get your ass out of that chair. I'm going down to Fifty Seventh to check out a robbery and I dont wanna be the only one getting shot at so you're coming with me." said Lucky, standing with his broad arms at his sides. Dillon let out a small chortle, as if he were to spit.

"Alright I need the adrehnalin rush." he said. Dillon grabbed his cop gun and slid it in the pocket of his belt, then followed Lucky to the parking lot.

"Would you just pick a radio station already?" Officer Spencer told Dillon, who continously changed the channels searching for a song of his preference while Lucky drove.

"I would if they'd play better music." Dillon answered him, turning the dial. "Should of taken my car. Alot less static in my radio -" he continued.

"I hope you don't annoy whoever you're going out with on Friday the way you're annoying me right now." said Lucky, talking over Dillon. He looked over at his friend.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Dillon joked.

"Nothing man, I just hate when you always change the radio station every tweleve seconds." said Lucky, making a left hand turn at the green light. Dillon turned off the radio. Officer Spencer glanced over at his best friend for a moment with an angry eye and turned it back on, then brought his eyes back onto the road.

"So whose this unlucky girl Jesse set you up with?" Lucky asked, turning the wheel slightly to the right.

"Uhh," Dillon thought outloud. "Georgie. Georgie Jones." he answered with an unknown accent. Lucky pulled up to the curb, then looked at Dillon.

"Are you insane?" he asked him. Dillon just sat there quietly and finaly spoke seconds later.

"No. Why.. would I be crazy to date Georgie?" Dillon answered with a question.

"She's the commisioner's daughter." said Lucky, turning off the car engine.

"So." Dillon told him.

"Just warning you Spike, no one is ever good enough for either of Mac's daughters. I know from experience." said Lucky, taking his car keys and putting them in his pocket. "More power to you if you manage to convince Comissioner you're a better man for her than you are cop." he finished, getting out of the car. Dillon was left in the passenger's seat.

"Least I have better hair than you do." Dillon said to himself, referring to Lucky and reached for the door handle.

**CHAPTER 3 **- _Heartbreaker_

Dr. Jones handed Pheobe a cup of water to wash down the small pill in the child's throat. Her shift had been over a half hour ago, but that didn't mean anything to this new doctor.

"How come this movie is in black and white?" asked Pheobe, looking at Maryln Monroe and her leading man on the televison screen. Georgie took the plastic cup from the child when she was finished and glanced at the feature film using her brown eyes.

"Because that's how they made them in the 1930's." she answered Pheobe, then turned her head back down at her patient. "Didn't have to have color back then." she finished, and put the cup on Pheobe's bedside.

"Oh." the child comprehended.

"Don't stay up too late watching the classics," Georgie advised, while fixing Pheobe's covers to hide her small feet. "remember our deal." Dr. Jones added.

"I wont." Pheobe swore.

"K." said Georgie, behind a gentle smile. "G'night Pheebs. See you tomorrow morning." she finished, walking away from the bed.

"G'night Dr. Jones." Pheobe answered back the same way.

Georgie soon found the locker rooms and joined the other doctors and nurses there. Seperate from the men of course.

"Liz, do you have any magic concelear left? I look like I've aged twenty years in the past eight hours." Emily asked her collegue and childhood friend, as she fixed her light hair in the mirror. Elizabeth put the cap on her deodrant and tossed it back into her locker.

"Yep. Save some for me when you're done." Elizabeth said to Emily and handed her friend a stick of Max Factor makeup.

"Thanks." she took it. "These ugly dark circles are starting to scare the patients." Emily joked. Robin returned from the shower and visited her locker next to Emily.

"Whatta ya have a hot date tonight? Caking all that makeup on." she asked, taking her hair out of the towel.

"Not technically." replied Emily, blending the concealer under her eyes with the tip of her danty finger, as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Just going out to a very - very late dinner with my husband, and I don't want him to think I'm letting myself go after giving birth to two kids." she finished, touching up the other side of her face. Georgie stood behind the threeio at her locker, taking off her white coat while listening to their conversations.

"I'll trade places with you." said Elizabeth, putting her blouse on over her white bra and buttoning the fabric closed. "As soon as I get home I have to sew a costume for Abby's dance recital, check to make sure Cameron and Jake did their homework right, and cleanup the mess of food on the coffee table I know lucky left for me after he got out of work." she finished in one breath, sliding the last white button into its slip.

"I honestly don't know how any of you do it. Patrick is still pushing me on having a baby," Robin began as she brushed her damp hair. "but I barely have enough time to shave my legs." she continued.

"Stop shaving and he'll leave you alone." said Epiphony, folding her scrubs near Dr. Drake.

"Georgie you're so lucky," Emily began, and Dr. Jones turned her head when she heared her name being called. "that all you have to worry about is work." Emily finished, taking her hair out of the back of her tan shirt. Georgie returned her head to look down and zip her blue faded jeans.

"Yeah." she faked a smile, behind a small laugh to agree. Except she wasn't happy and far from lucky. At least, that is what her inner thoughts had said back to Emily. Worry? She did. Georgie had the evil feeling of worry creep inside her body every so often when she wasn't destracted by caring for patients. Lucky? She wished. Fortunate would be having thicker hair and two healthy breasts just like every other woman in the room. She would give anything to only worry about having to go home and sew her daughter's costume for a dance recital. Figure out what to make for dinner if her shift ended around five and cleaning up messy plates from the meal while her husband wraps the leftovers. Her friends had no idea what its like to worry. Especially not in the way she has over the past eight months. Georgie was just too strong to show it. After she was fully changed, she grabbed her handbag and locked her blue locker.

"G'night." Georgie replied back to Robin and the others when they all wished her a good night, then exited the lockerroom.

A wallet, chapstick, address book, a hairtie, Midol, her cellphone, a pen, mascara, and everything else except her car keys she seemed to find in her purse.

"C'mon.." Georgie said in frustration, while searching for them. Her feet were throbbing, she was physically exhausted, and more importantly she needed to take her medicine in a half hour. All she wanted to do was go home. "Gotchya." she said in truimph when she finaly found the keys to her black mercedes.

Dillon turned off the lamp on his desk and put on his dark leather jacket over his blue uniform.

"Maxie, don't worry about the leak alright? Just go back to bed." said Detective Jesse Baudry to his wife on the phone. "I'll take care of it when I get home. Milk? Jezz how much can those rugrats drink of it? Yeah. Alright I know. I love you too. G'night." he hung up. Jesse wrote down 'Milk, eggs, bread, and pudding on a post-it pad to remind him of his small arrend later, otherwise he'll forget which will cause him and Maxie to argue for a few minutes before going to sleep.

"Hey Quartermaine!" Jesse called out to a young officer walking to the exit. Dillon turned around.

"Yo." he responded bluntly. Detective Baudry put his pen back down.

"Good work tonight out there on Fifty Seventh. Lucky said you chased down Murphy and he almost shot an eyewitness if you hadn't stopped him." praised Jesse.

"Thanks. I was just doing my job though." said Dillon, his hands inside his leather jacket.

"Well keep it up. Mac takes a small liking to cops who deserve their badge." Jesse said to Dillon. "Just don't suck up to him or you'll end up in the station all day instead of the action outside." he finished, his tough arms crossed on his desktop.

"I'll keep that in mind. Night Baudry." Dillon said to his boss, then walked back over to the door.

"Night man." Jesse replied back.

Wether it was because she had to get home in time to take her medication and give the dog some more water, or the song playing on the radio with a fast beat Georgie was definatly driving way over the speed limit. Luckily there were no deer crossing the dark road in this part of town or she would have to press harder on her brakes. She wasn't a bad driver, just touchy on the gas pedal. The car that had pulled out behind her less than two minutes ago was now noticing just how fast Georgie was riding along the road. She turned the dial and the eighties song became louder than she had it before.

'Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin out of control

You taught me the ways of desire, now its taken its toll

You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy

The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be'

"You're a - heartbreaker," Georgie loudly and not so badly sang with Pat Benetar, as she turned the car wheel slightly to the left. "dream maker, love taker don't you mess around with me!" she bobbed her head to the beat.

"You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker don't you mess around... no no no!" she strongly sang the next verse. The car behind her had flashed his red and blue exterior lights, and soon turned on the siren. Georgie looked in her rearview mirror and turned down the radio.

"Shhhit." she cursed, and eventually pulled over to the side of the road. Great. Georgie thought to herself. This is all she needed - a ticket when her first paycheck is supposed to go towards rent money she owes for this month. The young officer exited his police car and walked up to Georgie's vehicle. She rolled down her window.

"Good evening mame. Lisence and registration please," said Officer Quartermaine, leaning down to look at the violator. Georgie reached over and opened her glove compartment, then took out her driver's lisence from her wallet and handed them both to Dillon.

"Do you know why I stopped you - Georgie?" He asked her, while studying the young woman's New York state driver's lisence. He now knew why this name rang a bell inside his spikey haired head. He made a mental note to hisself to make sure Georgie would not be the one to drive them anywhere on Friday.

"Actually no. I hope I wasn't going to fast though." Georgie answered him, looking up at Dillon from the drivers seat.

"You were going about 60 Miss Jones. Its only 45 on these roads up here." Dillon sternly informed her and handed Georgie back the registration paper.

"Oh wow, Im so sorry officer I didn't realise how fast I was driving." she took it from him, then put the paper back inside the compartment.

"It's alright. I'm gonna have to write you a ticket though," said Dillon while still holding onto her lisence card. Georgie angrily sighed to herself and layed her head back on the headrest for a moment. "stay put." he finished, and left her car to walk back to his. Dillon later returned with a small clipboard and began writing down information on the pale pink paper. He cleared his throat.

"Are you in any relation to Jesse Baudry, Miss Jones?" Dillon asked, while writing Georgie's eight digit driver number down on the next line.

"Yeah," she answered. Her eyebrow slightly arched and wondered why this tall stranger would ask that question. Maybe this guy works with Jesse. she thought. "he's married to my sister." she finished. "Why?" Georgie added.

"Just wondering." said Dillon, writing the time of night down on the last line. "I'm supposed to meet his sister-in-law actually. Brown eyes, dark hair, 'bout 5'3." he described her to the woman he was writing a speeding ticket to. Georgie tucked a piece of her chesnut brown hair behind her ear and rested her elbow on the opened window. She was a smart cookie and immediatly figured this guy out. She read his silver nametag. 'Quartermaine' on the left of his chest, then brought her eyes back up at his face.

"And she's a resident doctor at General Hospital?" asked Georgie with a straight face, pretending she had no idea who Dillon was talking about.

"And she's a new doctor -with a led foot- at General Hospital." Dillon repeated, using different words to describe Georgie, as he jotted down on the slip why he pulled her over.

"I don't have a led foot, officer Quartermaine." Georgie defended. Dillon looked at her for a second, then returned his eyes back down to what he was doing. "I just didn't recognize my speed." she finished.

"Well, try glancing at your speedometer once in awhile Dr. Ledfoot," said Dillon as he tore out the speeding ticket and handed it to Georgie. "Its people like you who cause accidents." he continued. "See you this weekend Jones." Dillon finished, then walked back to his vehicle. Georgie rolled up her window.

"Can't wait." she said with false enthusiasm. "Jerk." she added, as she restarted her car engine.

**Chapter 4 **-_ Big Shot_

It was an old abandoned warehouse just seven miles away from General Hospital. Most of the people that hid inside were drug dealers and murderers making illegal sales and keeping low from the police. Their hideout was no longer secretative when the PCPD found the fugatives and surrounded the building with guns ready to shoot if necessary. Officers Lucky Spencer and Dillon Quartermaine hid behind wooden boxes with an old brand name trademark, stamped onto the front wood while holding their guns ready to fire at Jesse Baudry's command.

"Okay," Lucky whispered to his partner while looking at the door frame. "I'm going to move over to that storage box in ten seconds. When Jesse gives us the signal," he then looked at Dillon. "I'll go first. You just watch my back and then start shooting after me." Lucky finished.

"What? No way man, I'm going first." Dillon argued, squatched down in camoflauge.

"Listen Spike, you're still an amature cop okay just follow my lead." Lucky's voice was a loud whisper.

"Oh and let you get all the glory? Not a chance." said Dillon, then left his best friend's side and wondered over to another spot closer to the front door. Before Lucky could scold his younger friend, Jesse ordered them and the rest of the officers to take charge going inside the building. Dillon entered first with his gun pointed in front of him while Lucky followed after detective Quartermaine. The door was kicked open, causing the criminals inside to jerk their heads and some grabbed weapons for protection.

"PCPD put your hands behind your head, now!" Dillon shouted. "Let's go move it!" he finished.

"Hands behind your head!" Lucky shouted to the other two tattooed criminals in front of him, while holding his gun straight out at them. There was more shouting from other officers including Jesse. Detective Baudry cuffed a criminal while Mac and Scott Baldwin took care of the others. One fugative however, was alot more of a badass than his recent buddies and began shooting at any officer who tried to get in his way. Dillon noticed Manny Ruez who pointed the gun at Mac then Officer Spencer and shot at the murderer. Only he missed and Manny immediatly ran the other way.

"Dillon!" Lucky chased after his friend while still holding his weapon in the other hand. He heared a loud gun shot echoing from the room Dillon and Manny had ran into, hoping his partner had succeeded in capturing the tattoed criminal.

"Where'd he go?" Officer Spencer asked an injured Dillon on the ground who was severly bleeding from his leg. "You alright bro?" Lucky added, now bent down and his hand on Dillon's broad shoulder.

"He went that way." Dillon breathed in pain, pointing in the direction to the left. "And he - shot my leg so I wouldn't be able to catch him."

"Always trying to be the hero Mr. Big Shot." said Lucky, slidding his gun in the slot of his belt. Lucky yelled for back up to try and catch Manny but knew he'd probably be gone by now, then helped Dillon up off the ground.

"Ah." Dillon grunted in pain, as he dragged his injured leg while Lucky held him up for support with Dillon's arm wrapped around behind Officer Spencer's neck. "Hey if it wasn't for me -" Dillon paused under a breath of sharpness. "you'd have a bullet in your head Spencer." he finished.

"Yeah I know. C'mon buddy." said Lucky, helping Dillon walk down the hall.

Mac shut the back of the police car with two criminals handcuffed inside, and made his way over to his injured officer on a stretcher.

"How you holding up Quartermaine?" he asked Dillon.

"Eh. As long as its not the most important leg huh?" he joked, referring to his manhood. Mac was silent and looked at the young officer with a straight face. This guy seriously has no sense of humor said Dillon's mind. "I'm good Commissioner, thanks." he covered quickly.

"I'll meet you back at the station." Mac said to both Lucky and Jesse, then walked away.

"Did that man ever laugh once in his entire life?" asked Dillon, while being manuvered into the back of the ambulance.

"Just not at your jokes bro." said Lucky, standing on the pavement making a slight hoax himself.

**Chapter 5 **-_ The O.R._

Her shift was nearly over. Just three and a half hours left she told herself, after Georgie checked the big and little hand on her small watch around her thin wrist. Not that she actually wanted to leave work. If she had to stay there all night and day she would. Her date with Dillon was tonight around eight o'clock and she was honestly looking forward to it. Underneath his masculine chest she noticed the other night on Cherry Road and his stubborness, there could be a romantic great guy along with him. 'Just give him a chance little sister' Georgie remembered her and Maxie's conversation on the phone this morning. She even thought about how to make Dillon pay for giving her a speeding ticket, while she bandaged a male patient's bare foot. Order something exspensive at dinner. Even if you don't eat all of it. Her mind told her. The patient checked out Georgie's lower thigh and simply went to touch her bum without hesitation. She saw his arm move in the corner of her eye and smacked the man's hand away.

"I can easily break this for you too Mr. Nolan if you don't quit trying to touch my ass." Georgie warned, while wrapping the patient's foot in soft white gauze.

The elevator doors to the first floor opened and Officer Quartermaine was being rushed in on a gurny. Doctors and a few nurses who were on the same floor turned some of their heads when a paramedic loudly said, "Gunshot wound to the left leg, BP over 80. Lost almost a quarter of blood." Robin volunteered to tender to the victim. Georgie stopped writing in a patient's file and walked over to Officer Quartermaine when she recognized him.

"Bad day at work?" she asked him, and then examined how deep the wound was. Robin already had. Georgie just wants to be a good doctor like her mother once was.

"Obviously." Dillon said sarcasticly.

"Okay this is deep. Georgie, scrub up and let's get him to the OR." said Robin, holding onto the side of the bed on wheels.

"K." she said, and grabbed onto the other side. "Won't this be fun? My very first operation - and you get to be the one I slice open." Georgie teased Dillon as she pushed his gurny with Robin down the hall to the operating room. Dillon looked up at Dr. Jones with big eyes.

"Please tell me you're joking." he said. Robin smirked while looking at her cousin. They had just met, never been on an official date yet, and already flirting vigorously.

"Relax officer Quartermaine," said Robin behind a small smile. "She's just going to be assisting me."

Dillon was in a deep sleep, unable to feel a thing while Dr. Robin Drake and Dr. Tony Jones operated on his leg to remove the bullet trapped between a major artery, vein, and muscle under Dillon's knee. Dr. Georgie Jones monitored the patient's heartbeat on the screen and handed the other doctors tools when they needed them during the procedure. She especially paid close attention as the operation continued. Every now and then Tony and Robin each explained to Georgie what they were doing while they were operating on Dillon. She stored the important information and the right of ways in her head for future reference.

"Georgie would you like to close him back up?" Tony asked his niece, while his face was shielded with a doctor's mask, holding an impliment. She was hesitant at first and did not want to do anything wrong. No matter how much she had small anger towards the patient laying on the table for giving her a ticket when he was off duty, she still didn't want to jepordize his health. How hard can it be to stitch him back up? Not hard at all. Georgie knew how. She learned during her first years at medical school and was at the top of her graduating class. Stitching a patient back up was the easiest in her field.

"Sure." Georgie answered her uncle underneath the white mask covering her nose and lips. Dr. Tony Jones handed Georgie the tool and medical thread. She sewed the wound up perfectly.

**Chapter 6 **- _Vintage Date_

His chocolate brown eyes gradually opened and searched his surroundings to focus where he was. Definatly at General Hospital. The bed in his apartment was much more comfortable than this. The ceiling tiles above him were far more white than his. Dillon slowly turned his spikey head to the right and his deep brown eyes focused on the attractive female by his bedside, giving him pain medication through an I.V. tube attached to his hand.

"How do you feel?" Georgie asked him, pushing the eather further inside the small tube.

"Like I've been shot." Dillon graugly answered her.

"You're fine now. The bullet missed a major artery by a hair. Nothing serious." Dr. Jones told him, watching the liquid run down the small tube.

"That's because it was only my leg." Officer Quartermaine sarcasticly whispered to her. Georgie looked at him for a second then let go of the intervenous tube when she was finished giving him a dose of morpheen.

"Looks like we won't be making that date tonight after all." she said, walking over to the needle despencer to dispose the used impliment. A little disappoinment in her voice but never admiting to him of it.

"So. No big deal." Dillon said to her, his eyes on her petite back under her white physican coat. "We can still get to know each other better here." he finished. She turned around and made her way over to her patient's bed.

"Really?" Georgie asked with a straight face and both of her hands inside her pockets.

"Yeah why not? We don't need to go to some fancy resturant and a packed movie theatre. There's food downstairs and a big T.V. in here which I'm sure, has decent movie channels." Dillon suggested.

"You're very strange, Officer Quartermaine." Georgie teased, causing herself and Dillon to grow a small smile.

"C'mon Dr. LedFoot, say you'll eat the most awful food with me and watch - whatever the hell we can on that T.V." Dillon pleaded, pointing to the television across from them on the wall using his chin with the motion from his head. Georgie smirked at him in silence. She did kind of like the idea of a vintage date. Reminded her of a scene in an old movie she watched with her patient Pheobe, where the characters in the film used a craker jack ring as a substitute for a real diamond engagement ring. Only this idea seemed alot more romantic to her.

"Once Im outta this place and walking on my feet again we'll go out for real like we planned." Dillon persuaded Georgie. Her mind was already made up when he told her the first time.

"Alright alright." Dr. Jones agreed. "I have a few more patients to check on then I'll come back for our very weird, vintage date." she finished with a small smile.

"Good." said Dillon, behind the same expression.

"But this doesn't change the fact that I still think you were a major jerk for writing me that speeding ticket the other night." Georgie pointed at him while she was walking towards the door.

"Get over it Led Foot. You deserved it." said Dillon.

She took Mrs. Horton's blood pressure, the elderly lady was thrilled to hear about her young friend's encounter with the spikey haired police officer, she gave little Pheobe a dose of required medicine and promised her they'll have movie night some other time, then checked another patient's current condition from a serious organ transplant. Finaly, just as she promised him she returned to Dillon's room with a tray of hospital food from the cafeteria.

"You know, I never thought our spagetti here was actually this tasteful." said Georgie as she forked the noodles covered in Raguo sauce, while she sat across from Dillon on the bed leaving him just enough room for his legs to lay straight. A table on wheels used for patients to eat off of seperated the them.

"Really? Mine needs some parmasen cheese," Dillon complained. "When I lived with my family at the Quartermaine mansion I used to love when Cook made spagetti. She made her own sauce too not the store brand." he continued, then put some food in his mouth.

"My sister Maxie is the real cheif in our family," said Georgie, swallowing the spagetti on her tongue. "I'm lucky I can make toast without burning it." she continued. The side of Dillon's lip stretched and he picked up more spagetti using his plastic fork.

"You can't be that bad." He said.

"Well, fine not really. But I'm starting to get the hang of cooking without the food tasting like feet." Georgie admitted.

"Good." Dillon said behind a small chuckle. It was quiet. For about three minutes. Both of them tried to think of what to talk about next. They felt as if they were teenagers on an awkward first date both woundering if they should kiss or not by the doorstep. He finaly spoke up first.

"So um," Dillon managed to let out after swallowing the spagetti in his mouth. "Mac. He's your father right? I noticed you uh, have a different last name than his." he finished, then looked at Georgie. She was quiet again and wipped her mouth with a napkin.

"Mac is my step-father." Georgie answered him. She put her napkin back down on the side of her tan plate.

"Oh." said Dillon.

"Yeah. My real dad never calls me or Maxie anymore. We haven't seen him - I haven't actually met him until I was sixteen." Georgie explained.

"Wow. I'm sorry." said Dillon with regret in his voice as to the subject he brought up.

"It's fine. I don't really care about it. He abandoned me after I was born and left my mother. Not much of a father to Maxie and me except for Mac." Georgie told him.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Dillon said, reaching for a slice of bread."My father's been a big void in my life too. I stopped talking to him just last year."

"Any particular reason?" Georgie asked shyly, buttering her bread.

"He's too busy with his two other kids and his wife is a real - pain in the ass." Dillon answered her.

"Sorry. What about your Mom? Are you close to her?" Dr. Jones questioned him. There was silence again. Dillon sighed.

"To tell you the truth," Dillon began and paused to swallow his chopped food. "As much as I still love both my parents despite their strange way of letting me know they care - I've been okay with them being absent sort of speak, from my life. My mom at least knows I exist but I only see her maybe every.. six months. Her choice. Ever since I was fifteen," Dillon paused again to take a drink.

"Mhm." Georgie said in her throat, letting Dillon know she was still all ears and took one last spoonful of spagetti.

"I've been out on my own basically. I mean I know I lived with my grandparents and aunt for eleven years but it still feels like I've been alone." Dillon explained.

"I'm sorry you had to grow up like that." said Georgie, now looking at him. Dillon shook his head slightly in the negative.

"It's alright. It doesn't really bother me anymore." he said, putting his fork down and then wipped his mouth with a napkin. Georgie starred at him. She could tell by how quiet Dillon was for the past few seconds that it definatly did bother him, but was too mocho to admit it. Maybe he was just trying to impress her by holding back his true feelings. Hopefully in time Dillon will open up to her she woundered.

They finished their free meal and after almost giving up trying to find something on the television, Georgie and Dillon decided to just watch the black and white film that was playing. Oddly enough, Casablanca was both their favorite classic. Dillon layed on his hospital bed, making sure to give Georgie enough room on the other side and convinced her to shut up because she was in fact able to fit in the spot he told her to sit. A half hour into the movie, Officer Quartermaine turned his head away from the screen and his dark eyes discretly looked at Georgie. He couldn't figure out what it was about this woman, but somehow she managed to lure Dillon into being completely mesmorized by her natural beauty. He knew it wasn't the morpheen making him feel like this. That had wore off hours ago. It was all just Georgie herself. Amazingly everything about her was beautiful to him. How her chesnut brown hair layed on her shoulders. The sweet smell of her perfume was comforting. The way she smiled at him earlier when he suggested this vintage date. How soft her skin appeared to be, and the deep brown of her eyes sent an intense sensation of admoration throughout Dillon's body. If he could he'd kiss Georgie right there. Without her even expecting it to happen. He second guessed that plan being it they've only known each other for a few days. He wanted to kiss her. He was determined to and swore to himself that he will eventually succeed in doing so. Just not tonight. Georgie then felt as if she was being watched and turned her head over at Dillon.

"What?" she asked behind a short smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she added.

"Nothing. I just," Dillon looked at her and paused. He glanced at the movie for a split second then back at Dr. Jones. "I just noticed you have a dimple on your right cheek when you smile." he finished.

"Oh." Georgie said in a low tone. She met his gaze and her smile soon became a straight face. My God did he want to kiss her. There was something about Dillon she liked too. His chocolate brown eyes, the very tiny dotted birthmark on his left cheek, the way he scratched the back of his head earlier when they were eating dinner. Whatever it actually was about him, Georgie began to have that same intense sensation. She wanted to feel his lips against hers. Their heads drifted further towards the other as they continued to study one another's face with their dark brown eyes. Finaly, their eyelids heavily closed and their lips lazily fell against each other's in a slow kiss. As if with a mind of it's own, Dillon's hand gently found a soft place to land on Georgie's cheek, while he delicatly massaged her lips with his own. Thier kiss lingered on and soon became more tasteful and satisfying. Suddenly, the door opened.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Epiphony asked loudly, causing Georgie and Dillon to break from their deep kiss and look at Epiphony with a deer-caught-in-headlights expression on both of their faces.

**Chapter 7 **- Explaination

"Epiphany." Georgie said in embarrassment, fixing her dark hair. "I was - we were, um." she studdard, then turned quickly at Dillon both trying to think of a believable explaination.

"You were what? Dr. Jones? Making out with a patient like two horny teenagers is what you were doing." said Epiphany, entering Dillon's hospital room further. Georgie got up out of the bed.

"Nothing really happened," Dillon spoke up suddenly.

"It wont ever happen again, Im so sorry." Dr. Jones apologized again.

"We were just watching a movie and, got - a little carried away - " Dillon stuck up for her.

"Save it!" Epiphany raised her voice to shut him up. "Now I dont care what else was going on in here, but if it does happen again - don't let me catch you. Its bad enough I have to keep Robin and Patrick off of each other and remind them to take their grope fest in a closet. Lord have mercy Dr. Jones, couldn't you've just locked the door?" she finished.

"Sor-" Georgie began, only to be interrupted.

"Look we were just kissing, okay? She didn't do anything wrong." Dillon said to the head nurse.

"It's time for your shot Mr. Quartermaine. I'm sure your leg is still in pain." said Epiphany.

"Actually no, Im fine. Dr. Jones already gave me a dose." Officer Quartermaine implied to her. She stood there and blankly starred at them, then turned her eyes at Georgie.

"You're needed in the NICU before your shift ends." said Epiphany.

"Okay." Georgie nodded, standing near Dillon's bedside still.

"And elevate Officer Quartermaine's leg," Ephiphany continued. "needs to be propped up for certain reasons." she finished, on her way back to the door.

"Phew." Dillon breathed. "That was awkward huh?" he added.

"I cannot believe I just got caught," Georgie began as she adjusted the pillow under Dillon's left leg. "kissing a patient by my boss."

"Oh c'mon Dr. Ledfoot, it wasn't like we were naked or anything. Lighten up." said Dillon, holding his leg as Georgie puffed up the pillow. "Ah." he added quietly in pain.

"No. It's your fault." said Dr. Jones, fixing his blanket to cover Dillon's other toes.

"Yeah okay." Dillon spat back, watching her catter to him.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" she asked while putting her danty hands inside her white coat pockets.

"No, thanks." he answered her. She nodded slightly with her head and walked away from his bed. "No speeding on your way home Jones," Dillon said to her sternly. She paused and turned around. "the next guy might not be so easy on you this time." he finished, his head now resting all the way on the pillow.

"Goodnight Officer Quartermaine." Georgie said his professional name so strongly behind a soft stretch of her lips. Immediatly he reconized her dimples.

"Goodnight." he said a few seconds later. Dr. Jones shut the door behind her and carried her feet down the hall.

Robin Drake glanced over at her cousin who was giving the sick infant more oxygen from the venelator, standing a few feet near each other as Robin tended to another ill baby.

"Hang in there little guy," Georgie talked to the premature infant, gently rubbing his tiny fingers with two of hers through an open arm hole of the incubator. "your mommy loves you so much. You need to keep breathing so she can take you home okay?" she finished delicatly.

"So, is he a good kisser?" Robin asked Georgie, while returning her eyes back at the baby to check the infant's heart rate. Dr. Jones looked over at Dr. Drake.

"Who?" Georgie replied.

"Scott Baio." Robin joked. "You know who." she continued, closing the small door of the incubator. "I'm suprised Epiphany didn't even give you a whole lecture about -"

"Wait she told you?" Dr. Jones interrupted, unraveling a chord wrapped around her right thin ankle on the floor.

"She told me my cousin was giving mouth to mouth resusitation to one of the cute patients who weren't in actual need for it." Dr. Drake implied, recording the baby's vitals down on paper.

"It was just a kiss Robin." Georgie defended, putting the end of her stethascope to the baby's small bare chest. "Dillon and I just got lost in the moment." she finished.

"Mhm." Robin said in her throat, while she tucked the blue pen back inside her white pocket. "That's exactly what I told Epiphany after she caught me and Patrick, sneaking out of the supply closet." she continued. Dr. Jones smirked as she listened to Robin telling the story about her and her husband's spontaneous combution at the hospital when they were first dating. "Two years later - I'm married to him." Dr. Drake finished. Georgie turned her head and looked at her cousin. She knew Robin was hinting to Georgie the fact that sometimes flirtatious and spontaneous combutions can lead to alot more. Georgie doubted it. Every relationship she ever had wasn't so strong in the long term commitment way she always hoped. Usually a 'fling' she'd have with a guy ended within three weeks. Georgie was not one to sleep around either. She kept reserved after her first time with her first love and three other recent exboyfriends. She had morals. Maxie used to tease her about being a twenty four year old 'virgin all over again.' Georgie would spat back at her older sister with a defensive remark and just brush it off her shoulders. It was only a kiss between her and Dillon. Nothing more. Georgie told herself, and returned her attention back to the sick baby.

**Chapter 8 **- Dr. Ledfoot

The weekend was great. Saturdays especially. Today her shift was just a few hours compared to monday through friday. When Dr. Jones finishes her residency here at General Hospital, she'll be looking forward to longer Saturdays along with the rest of the week. Sundays however, are reserved to do whatever her heart desires. Shop with Maxie or one of her friends such as Amye from med school, have a few drinks with Robin and Elizabeth, or just a lazy night at her one bedroom apartment drinking anything she had in the refrigerator and while watching a rerun episode of Friends. Or possibly a rented movie she had all week and hadn't had the chance to watch it until then, that needs to go back to the video store the next day, while her puppy Snoopy sits next to Georgie on her four small paws on the soft tan couch.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Jones asked Officer Quartermaine, as he struggled to get out of bed. His muscular arm reached over to grab the corner of a night stand, while he made signs of a struggle. Georgie closed the door behind her and fully entered Dillon's hospital room.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said back, leaning more to the side.

"It looks like you're trying to fall out of bed." said Georgie, walking over to him.

"I need to pee before my bladder bursts." Dillon said, removing the blanket from his legs. "That bedpan is for my eighty eight year old grandmother." he finished, slowly moving his lower body to avoid more tension in his left leg.

"C'mon Mocho Man.." Georgie said, taking his tough arm and wrapping it behind her neck. "bathroom's this way." she finished, as Dillon leaned on her while she helped him walk to the bathroom.

"How's it going in there?" Georgie asked him, while she stood with her back turned and arms folded.

"Fine. Almost done." Dillon answered back behind the door. Moments passed, and Georgie helped Officer Quartermaine return to his bed.

"Do you want anything to eat before your lovely shot in the butt?" Dr. Jones asked him, checking his I.V. drip.

"No. Thanks," he answered. "Epiphany already gave me a tray of breakfast. After giving me quit an earful about last night." he finished, fixing the pillow to comfort his back.

"Uh oh." Georgie teased, tucking the chord behind the wheel of the I.V. carrier. "Was it a bad lecture?" she added.

"No. Probably not as bad as yours Im guessing." Dillon answered with a question.

"The next time you want to smooch with a cute officer, please do it when I'm not around." Georgie quoted her head nurse, while taking a covered needle out of her pocket. Dillon held back a smirk.

"So you think Im.. cute huh?" he asked Georgie. She lightly snorted.

"I didn't say that." she answered him.

"Yeah but you thought about it at least right?" Dillon said, trying to boost his ego. Dr. Jones was quiet. Then spoke.

"You wanna know what Im thinking?" Georgie returned a question.

"What?" Dillon replied, looking at her.

"When is he ever going to shut up, so I can give him this shot in his butt to numb the pain in his leg." Georgie told him, holding the needle in her hand.

"No, no. You're not sticking me with that. No...way Ledfoot. I have no more pain in my leg." Dillon warned. Georgie nodded as he was talking.

"Yeah thats why you couldn't make it to the bathroom by yourself, Officer Quartermaine." Georgie said sarcasticly.

"I was just -" Dillon paused to think of an excuse. Georgie tilted her chin up, waiting for his answer.

"Turn over Quartermaine." she smirked. Dillon rolled his eyes and eventually did what she asked. Dr. Jones finished, and soon walked over to the needle disposal. The room was silent. For about two minutes.

"You know Dr. Ledfoot," Dillon began. "we still need to make that real date." he finished. Georgie sighed.

"Stop calling me Ledfoot. I have a name, use it." Dr. Jones said to him and tossed the used needle into the dispencer.

"Okay fine. Georgie, what are you doing tonight after your shift?" Dillon corrected. She turned around and removed her rubber gloves.

"Why do you care so much about going out on a date with me?" Georgie asked him. Dillon moistened his thick lips and adjusted himself on the bed, then spoke.

"Because when I say I'm going to do something I mean it. I don't back out on my word. Plus I promised my luteniate I'd meet his sister-in-law just so I can have tonight off." Officer Quartermaine explained. There was a slight pause.

"So the only reason why you want to go out with me tonight, is because Jesse told you to?" said Dr. Jones, comprehending as she threw her rubber gloves in the trash bin.

"Thats the only reason." Dillon answered, then took a sip of water Georgie had poured for him earlier. However, he never wanted to admit to her his real reason. Dillon liked Georgie. He was attracted to her. It was obvious by their kiss last night. She liked him too. Their insesive flirting each minute of everyday Dillon was in the hospital was proof. Apparently they got off on the wrong foot when they first met. Georgie seemed to forget how much she disliked Dillon for the lovely ticket she recieved from him that night. Serendipity is a crazy thing she thought to herself.

"Okay. Eight o'clock tonight, like we were supposed to yesturday - until you went and got yourself shot to get out of our date -" she added, causing Dillon to shake his head negativly behind a smirk. "I'm apartment -"

"Apartment 130C on the third floor, Sixth Ave. I'm a floor above you." Dillon finished for her, adding that he didn't live too far away from her.

'Stalker!" Georgie teased.

"Your sister told me." Dillon said, looking in the doctor's brown eyes he began to adore.

"Mm." Dr. Jones said in her throat. "Funny coincidence. You're the idiot who kept me up all night last week, cheering and yelling. I thought the ceiling was going to collapse." she commented, her eyebrows lowered in anger. She then looked at the vital monitor and back at her patient.

"It was the SuperBowl! Lucky and the guys - we, got overly excited." Dillon defended. Georgie shook her head in the negative, and then checked her small silver watch. Mrs. Horton needs her diabetic shot.

"Don't be late Quartermaine. Just because your injured doesnt mean I'm going to take it easy on you." she said, walking over to the door.

"Hey thats not fair Ledfoot. I could have given you a bigger fine than that speeding ticket." said Dillon, watching her leave. He noticed her smile before shutting the door behind her, then heared a loud familar voice in the hall asking if Dillon was in there. Georgie let the woman know and soon her footsteps echoed. Dillon turned his head and met the woman's posture.

"Mom." he said unenthusiasticly, although a little suprised to see her back so soon. Tracy walked to her son's bedside.

"Hi sweetheart. Miss me?" she faked a smile.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be scheming somewhere in Europe?" Dillon asked sarcasticly.

"I had to cut my trip short, lucky for you." Tracy found a stool.

"Well you can go back, because I'm doing fine here without you." Dillon told her. "I have a life, a job, and a roof over my head." he finished.

"A life that involves nothing but playing dectective and a crumy shoebox you call a -" Tracy began, only to be interrupted.

"Mom, why are you even here? You obviously don't seem to care about me as much as you always claim. What do you want?" Dillon lashed out at her. "I havent heared from you in over six months. No suprise." he added.

"How dare you." she coldly starred at him. "I'm your mother, Dillon!" she raised her voice. "Of course I care about you! So I've been MIA for a few months.. you don't need me here in Port Charles all of the time. You're all grown up son, in case you've forgotten that."

"Oh mom c'mon!" Dillon turned his head in anger and then back at her. "Its not about that okay. No, you know what? I dont' even want to argue about this, anymore. I've gone past being angry with you mom for a long time." Dillon said strongly.

"Sweetheart you think I ENJOY fighting with you?" Tracy asked, her hands on her lap. "Because I don't."

"I dont either. I really dont. But you know something? If you stay in this room any longer all we're going to do is argue." Dillon warned. Tracy looked at her son. It was at that moment she realised how badly she hurt him by being an absent parent throughout his teenaged life, and adulthood. Sure they spoke fequently, but only when it was conveinent enough for one of them to pick up a phone. He'd only see her once in awhile - or every six months like he explained to Georgie - but it still wasn't the same relationship Dillon would have liked to have had with his mother, the way any other normal mother and son would be. Tracy loved him. She just always had a hard time showing it. Not just with Dillon but her other son Ned as well.

"Fine." Tracy said. She soon left the stool. "Just remember one thing Dillon. I'm the only real parent you have left. You're father's the one who doesn't seem to remember you still exist." she finished, and soon abandoned his bedside.

**Chapter 9 **- To Have And Have Not

Dillon looked in the mirror and styled his spikey hair with just the right amount of hair product. The clock in his kitchen reminded him his date with Georgie was in less than ten minutes and knew he didn't have to rush. Women take alot longer to get ready and Dr. Jones was probably still shaving her legs, styling her hair, putting on makeup, or something along those lines they usually like to do to get ready for things like this, Dillon's mind spoke as he finished applying product throughout his dark thick hair. The last time he remembered getting ready for a date such as this was two years ago, after he first met his ex-girlfriend Melissa. Dillon loved her wholeheartedly and completely. She had mutual feelings for him as well. They even planned on getting married someday. Fate had a much different agenda for Melissa and Dillon. One neither of them liked or expected. Especially Dillon. After her tragic death Dillon swore to himself he'd never let what happened to his ex-girlfriend, repeat with whoever else he'd manage to care about as much as he cared for Melissa. Thats if he'd ever allow himself to fall so deep and in love with another woman.

Georgie was a wreck. She never felt this nervous before in her entire life. Except for when she had to take her final exam in medical school in order for her to be where she is today in her career choice. Somehow right now she still felt this nervous the way she did then. Her vintage date with Officer Quartermaine in the hospital seemed like a preview of what's to come for tonight and strangly, she wasn't feeling this way then either. Maybe it was the fact that this date - was their real offical one. Georgie took her wet hair out of the white cotton towel and shook her head, gliding her fingers through her locks while the other towel covered her nude body. She searched in her dresser drawer for a pair of underwear and her favorite light pink lacey bra. Dillon grabbed his crutch - still unable to walk on his own without it- that was leaning against his bathroom wall and later took the boque of flowers off of his kitchen table, as he made his way out of his one bedroom apartment.

The question she asked herself in her head was to wear either the short dark skirt, the little black spagetti strap dress, or to be as casual as she is at work by wearing her most comfortable faded blue flared jeans. Then finish off her look by allowing her chesnut brown hair to lay flat freely on her shoulders, with a light flip outward to reveal her short layers. Dr. Jones reached for the little black spagetti strap dress that hung in her closet, and soon set it down flat on her made bed. She heared a knock at her front door of the apartment and hoped just for now it wasn't who she was expecting in the next five minutes. Georgie quickly threw on a long gray tshirt that layed on the bottom of her matress and searched for her pajama shorts. No luck. "Shhit." She cured out a four letter word. Georgie immediatly left her bedroom knowing confediently that her underwear was completly covered.

"Oh please no please please.."she quickly prayed as she scurried to the front door of her one bedroom apartment. The knocking continued, and soon stopped when she opened the brown door.

"Hi." Dillon greeted her.

"Hi." Georgie greeted back behind a polite smile.

"Nice outfit." Officer Quartermaine admired, looking at Georgie's lounging clothes.

"Thanks." Georgie said embarrassed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're early." she finished, still holding the door open half way.

"Only by five minutes." said Dillon.

"Admit it Quartermaine, you're just trying to impress me by showing up at five to eight." said Georgie, making a small joke.

"Never. I just don't like to be late." said Dillon.

"Ah." Georgie moved her head in agreement. "Well I still need to get dressed and do my hair so c'mon in." she added, opening the door fully and grabbing Snoopy before she escaped in the hall. Georgie loved animals. She was glad the owner of the apartment building allowed pets just as long as there was only one in each apartment. She picked the female puppy up and held Snoopy in her arms. Dillon watched her every move and looked at something else when she caught his eyes on her. He entered and she closed the door behind them.

"Here." said Dillon, taking the flowers from around his back and handed her a boque of pale pink roses. She took them and arched her lips in appreciation. Dillon remembered the flourist telling him these kinds of flowers meant friendship. Dillon hoped thats what they could be after tonight. A part of him still not ready to be anything more just yet. She put her nose to the flower petals and inhaled their beautiful jasmine aroma. "My token for, always being loud up there when you're trying to sleep." he added with a soft grin, his hands shyly rested inside his dark blue jean pockets.

"Thank you." Georgie said. "They're very pretty." she finished with the same facial expression. 'So are you.' Dillon thought to himself as he looked at Dr. Jones dressed in nothing more than a long tshirt covering her entire petite body. Their was a pause.

"Um," Georgie put the puppy down on the floor to rome around. Dillon cleared his tense throat and leaned on his crutch. "I - I just have to dry my hair and get changed. Make yourself comfortable and...I'll be right back." she finished.

"Okay. Take your time Ledfoot. We can eat whenever and the movie doesn't start until 10 so, you know." said Dillon.

"K. I won't be long. Promise." said Georgie, and left the living room with a soft smile at him. He winked at her with his left eye and used his crutch to help him walk to the couch and sat down. His eyes wandered at the pictures and the rest of the furniture Georgie had in the small living room.

"What movie are we seeing this time?" Georgie hollered from the hallway as she walked down it to get to her bedroom.

"Uhh.. To Have and Have Not. It's an old 1944 war romance adventure classic! You know the one we uh, were supposed to watch after Casablanca but kinda - madeout like horny teenagers instead?" Dillon answered back and returned his eyes back at the picture of a blond haired woman holding a toddler in her lap, with a little girl beside her. Georgie grinned when she remembered their embarrasing grope fest that was interrupted by Epiphany.

"I remember." she said loudly from her room. Curiously, Dillon picked up the photo frame that rested on a small table where the lamp also stood and he held the picture in his hand. The blonde woman looked happy and so did the two children. The smiling little girl on the left with long brown hair looked to be about five years old. The female toddler sitting on the mother's lap, also smiling, had curly dark hair passed her tiny shoulders and brown eyes. Dillon had a huntch that little curly-haired girl was Georgie. He could definalty tell. Just by her eyes and those two cute dimples on the sides of her small cheeks. The corner of Dillon's mouth stretched and he soon put the photo back down where he found it. He heared the blow dryer turn off and spoke.

"So what kind of food are you in the mood for?" Dillon loudly asked his date. Georgie picked up her brush and began to comb it through her dark wavy hair.

"Uhmm.." she said outloud. "Italian. How about you?" Dr. Jones answered back, while styling her hair straight using her fingers and an iron. The heat on very low but good enough to get each kink out. Her hair was thinner than it used to be months ago, so she barely had to play with it. Maxie had taken her sister shopping one day and she bought clipin extensions to help hide the appearance of her thinning hair from the kemo. Georgie loved them. They looked and felt just like her natural hair. She was able to style the bottom layer of the extensions in anyway she wanted to. No one but her and Maxie knew the real truth behind her extra volume in her dark locks. Georgie wanted to keep it that way for as long as she could.

"Italian? I can go for some of that." Dillon responded back loudly as he did before.

"Okay. There's um," Georgie dropped her comb. "a nice small Italian restaurant called Tuscany down on Fifth Ave. If you want to go there!" she said to Dillon from her bedroom.

"Sure. I already have everything covered though Ledfoot!" Dillon answered back from the living room.

"Good." Georgie said to herself, and twisted the cap open of her waterproof mascera then bringing the small brush to her long eyelashes. Moments later, Georgie grabbed her pills and put them in her small purse and soon entered the living room.

"Ready?" she asked her date. Dillon turned his head away from another picture and brought his attention to the woman standing on his right. His eyes studied Georgie and scanned her like lasers. His heart actually raced. He felt as though he was in a movie scene and this was the part when the two characters who disliked each other - suddenly enjoyed one other's company. And Georgie was his leading lady, leaving him captivated. She looked different from how he's used to seeing her in a white coat with her professional name tag on her upper chest. Different, but very beautiful in his eyes. Even on the night they first met. Her legs appeared long and smooth. Her hips just the right amount of curvature as the little black knee lenght dress greatfully defined the rest of Georgie's petite curvy body. The spagetti straps layed perfectly on her soft -skin shoulders, while her dark hair layed freely on them and was flipped slightly outward to reveal her short layers just the way she wanted. Her makeup was light and simple, enhancing her natural beauty. Dillon inhaled to catch his breath and stood up.

"Yeah." he answered her with a smile. Georgie locked her apartment, her puppy sat at the front door and cried, and they headed out of the building.

"Dillon," Georgie began as she saw her friend walking very dependent with the crutch to the car.

"Yeah?" he asked as he grabbed the handle on the car door to open it for her.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive? I mean you've only been just released from the hospital today. Do you want me to-"

"Ohh no Ledfoot. You're not getting behind the wheel." Dillon shook his head in the negative. "I'm perfectly capable of driving." he finished. Georgie pouted like a child and nodded her head, then entered Dillon's dark blue mustang while his police car sat at the PCPD parking lot. He shut Georgie's door and soon found the driver's seat.

Tuscany sounded like a nice place to dine for their first offical date, but Dillon had already made reservations for two at a different fancy Italian restaurant. The male host of Bella Roma greeted the young couple and showed them to an available table near the window. Dillon scored major points with Georgie when he pulled out her chair for her. She took a mental note to thank him for it. Maybe Officer Quartermaine is showing his true self and isn't so bad as she first thought a few days ago. Of course, the types of men she dated in the past always seemed nice at first and broke her heart later. She liked Dillon. Spending time with Officer Quartermaine while he was hospitalized, she grew to like him. The whole speeding ticket scenerio was her own fault. Georgie knew that. She just had a little fun teasing Dillon about it. She theorized Dillon also enjoyed calling her ledfoot even though she may not like it. So they were even. The waitress came and took the couple's order of spagetti and meatballs. That meal seemed to be both of their favorites since everytime they had dinner together in the hospital it was all they ate.

"This is a nice place," Georgie began after the waitress left. "better than eating spagetti at General Hospital." she finished, laying her arms crossed on the table.

"Yeah," he said and exhaled a small chuckle. "the food is definatly alot better here." he added, scratching the back of his head sideways. Georgie found herself somehow liking when he did that. She tucked a piece of her dark chesnut brown hair behind her left ear.

"You know when I was a little girl," began. Dillon rested his forearms on the edge of the round table covered with a burgendy table cloth and listened to her. "I used to play with play-doh all of the time and make all kinds of 'food' with it, and Maxie would be the guest at my restaurant." she continued. The corner of Dillon's mouth stretched slightly then returned straight again.

"What you never had like, those - easy bake ovens?" he asked, taking his hand and resting his palm near his chin while his fingers layed on his smooth shaven face.

"No I had one of those too." Georgie answered him. "Play-doh was alot easier to use because I knew I wouldn't burn it if I wanted to make a cake." she finished, with a light smile again. Dillon immediatly found her dimple on the corner of her cheek and he returned the same facial expression. Within just a few long minutes later, as the two continued to talk up a storm, the food had finaly arrived. Dillon made a joke and Georgie laughed. She soon couldn't enjoy the spagetti any longer or her friend's company, when all of a sudden she felt a little woozy. Dillon noticed her eyes wandering heavily and he put his fork down.

"What is it? Are you okay?" he asked her with deep concern. Georgie opened her heavy eyes and turned her head back at Dillon.

"It's - it's nothing. I'll be fine I just -" she paused to catch her breath, and tossed her napkin cloth down next to her plate of food. "Will you excuse me, for a minute? I need to use the bathroom." she covered. Georgie was so occupied with Dillon and getting to know each other more, she completely lost track of time and omitted to take her meds.

"Yeah sure," Dillon answered. "No problem. You alright?" he added, reaching across the table to touch her hand in comfort.

"Yeah." she smiled another time that night, answering him in a low tone. "I just have a headache. I'm gonna go take some aleve." she finished.

"K." said Dillon.

"Don't you dare think about eating anything off of my plate Quartermaine while I'm gone." Georgie teased, as she escaped from the chair.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Dillon promised, watching her leave the table.

Georgie went to the back of the restaurant and found the ladies' room. Sure it would have been easier to just pop a pill in her mouth at the table, but she wasn't ready to explain to Dillon just yet about why she has to force horse size pills down her throat. A much older woman than Dr. Jones left the facility and Georgie then unzipped her dark purse. She held out her left hand while two large white medical pills fell out of the small container and landed in her palm. She turned off the faucet after using the water to help the meds slid down her throat to treat the cancer cells in her breasts from multiplying faster. Georgie exhaled with exhaustion and found herself in the mirror. Her hair was the way she wanted. Her makeup light and natural. There was a good looking, decently great guy out there still waiting for her at the table. She felt happy tonight. She somehow still ached inside. Georgie looked back at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, and her eyes began to fill with tears. She sobed lightly and deeply, realising this cancer took alot out of her. And was ruining her life. Including making her so affraid to fall deep for someone again and even more scared to lose them because of this evil thing growing inside her. She exhaled weepingly, and tilted her head down closing her brown eyes. Georgie then sniffled and brought her head back up straight, wipping her wet cheeks and underneath her eyes. Thank goodness for waterproof mascera. She did not want to leave any trace of water marks on her face or smudged make-up from her tears. Georgie dried her eyes completly and soon left the bathroom to return to Dillon.

**Chapter 10 **- The Taste of Rain

After dinner, and Georgie trying to convince Dillon about four times she's okay, they left Bella Roma and headed to the movie theatre The Monecrean just a few miles away. Their tickets were bought and both of them found the refreshment stand.

"What can I get for ya tonight?" asked a male employee behind the couner.

"Uhh one diet coke -" Dillon began, telling the teenaged boy Georgie's order after he asked her what she wanted first.

"Regular," Georgie corrected him. She hated diet soda and never understood why it couldn't taste a little decent. Even if it was because it was a diet beverage.

"Sorry." Dillon told his date, and returned his head back at Logan.

"One regular coke, easy on the ice, medium tub of buttered popcorn," he ordered.

"Extra butter." Georgie added.

"Yes. Yes..extra butter. Um," Dillon paused and looked at Georgie.

"Sno Caps." she grinned excitedly.

"Dude, are you serious? I love those." he said to Georgie, Logan waited to take the rest of their order. She shook her head positivly. "One box of Sno-Caps, and one medium Dr. Pepper." Dillon said back to the teenager behind the refreshments stand.

"You got it." said Logan.

"Do You want anything else?" Dillon asked Georgie who stood next to him.

"No Im good, thanks. Get whatever else you want though." she answered him.

"K." said Dillon behind a soft smile. He found himself doing that alot tonight. Logan put their orders on the couner and rang up the total price.

"Comes to $11.50." he said. Dillon handed him a twenty dollar bill and recieved his exact change back. "Enjoy the show." Logan added.

"Thanks man." said Dillon and put his wallet back in his pocket.

"Thank you." Georgie repeated politly.

"Got it?" Dillon asked his date, handing Georgie the tub of popcorn and box of chocolate candy.

"Yep." she answered, and began walking towards theatre three as Dillon carried their drinks. Georgie noticed he was limping. "Dillon where's your crutch? You shouldn't be walking with all of your weight on that leg." she said, as they walked down a hallway.

"Its in the car." he answered her. "I'm fine. I honestly don't need the crutch, really. I can walk without it. Im just not putting alot of pressure on my left leg." Dillon explained. Georgie gave him a stern look as they walked to the door of theatre three.

"What? Im fine." He said, looking back at her while they were standing at the doors.

"Dont pretend with me Dillon. Once this movie is over, and we get back home or whatever, you're using that crutch again until you can walk without limping." Georgie advised him.

"Yes Doctor." Dillon teased, and she opened the door for them.

The theatre was practicaly full and the lights were still on, waiting for everyone to be settled. Georgie and Dillon discovered two empty seats in the fourth front row on the right and sat down. They picked a great night for visiting The Moccerean. Tonight's viewings were just the classics. The genre in theatre three was a black and white thriller romance. The couple sitting in the fourth row, were a part of their own romance movie so it seemed. Georgie had a weakness for romance films. Especially the classics. Dillon did not forget that when Georgie told him this while they watched Casablanca during their vintage date. He made sure hours ago that tonight was when this movie theatre was showing Georgie's favorite type of movie. He'd find a way for them to watch a classic one way or another, even if it weren't possible. She did operate on him after all. And wether Dillon wanted to admit to himself or not, he clearly was begining to fall for her.

"Excuse me, um," said a teenage boy, Damien Spinelli interrupting Dillon and Georgie's conversation and passing of popcorn. They turned their heads at him standing in the aisle. "Dr. Pretty Bru-Bruenette One," he studdard with nerves while looking at Dr. Jones. "and um Officer Spikey Guy. Could we possibly - The Blonde One and my Righteous Crew, and I the Jackel maybe, get by to those seats over -" he continued.

"Oh sure." said Georgie, understanding the Spinelli language and kindly rised from her seat at the end of the aisle. Dillon soon got up too, allowing Spinelli, Lulu, Cooper, and Sage to get by.

"Thank you." said Sage Alcazar.

"Mhm." Georgie replied, as the girl scooted by Dr. Jones.

"Thanks." repeated Cooper, holding his girlfriend's hand.

"No problem." said Dillon. They sat back down. "He's an, odd character huh?" Officer Quartermaine quietly said to , and reached his hand inside he cartoned tub for some buttered popcorn.

"Well so are you but I'm not complaining." Georgie stated, putting a few puffed pieces of corn in her mouth. Dillon snickered and put the straw in his soda. "He's a good kid." Georgie continued. "Really sweet and friendly to me whenever I'm at Kelly's." she chewed with her mouthful. Dillon understood her.

"I think he might have a crush on you ." Dillon said, reaching for more popcorn.

"Really?" Georgie asked, then swallowed and looked at her date. "Why would you say that?" she finished.

"Well he could barely spit out a word when he looked at you." Dillon answered. "And Im starting to see why." he continued. Georgie just returned his eyes and kept silent, theorizing what Dillon could mean by that. Her facial movement with a slight twitch of her eyebrow and bottom lip signified her confusion. Dillon leaned in closer to her. "You look amazing tonight and I'm glad we did this." he finished. Georgie lightly licked the butter off of her lips and smirked.

"Someone wants to get lucky tonight." she said. Dillon let out an amused breath.

"No, Im not. I'm not trying to do that. I promise." he swore behind a small grin. Georgie repeated the same facial expression. Officer Quartermaine continued with a straighter face. "In all seriousness, I really am having a great time tonight with you, Georgie. I haven't laughed this much since - well forever. So thanks for that, and letting me take you out tonight for real." he finished. Georgie folded her lips then slightly nodded, letting them free again.

"Your welcome Dillon." she smiled delicatly. "Im having a great time too." she finished. Their eyes studied each other and both were silent. The lights in the theatre dimmed to almost pitch black and soon the couple met the large flickering screen, reading the opening credits to To Have and Have Not.

Between each scene every now and then Dillon discretely glanced over at Dr. Jones, admiring how the flickering of the film would bounce off of that face he began to profoundly like so much. Her hair, her deep brown eyes, her thin but smooth lips, also made him produce clamy hands and sent an electric shock throughout his entire body. Dillon wasn't much of a believer in love at first sight. The woman sitting next to him and smiling softly at a romantic moment in the movie, she just might be the one making him believe in it otherwise. When Dillon wasn't gazing at her Georgie found herself ocassionally glance over at Officer Quartermaine, admiring every little physical detail about the man eating sno-caps beside her. Experiencing the same exciting electrical shock throughout her body each time her brown eyes gandered at Dillon. She liked that feeling. Georgie realised she felt better to laugh with him than be crying with herself somewhere else. Out of all of Dr. Jones' past dates Maxie usually hooked her up with, Georgie never had this much fun or truely connected with anyone else than she had with Dillon tonight. In a way it scared Georgie. She fell easily. And her heart broke too many times for her to count. Most importantly she feared allowing herself to fall in love with this one and never getting the chance to be with Dillon for as long as she wanted. Officer Quartermaine handed Georgie the box of chocolate candy and she poured some small pieces of Sno-Caps in her hand.

"Hungry much Ledfoot?" he asked Georgie, when she put a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth along with the chocolate drops. She shook her head in the negative, letting the chocolate melt on top of the popcorn in her mouth. She then swallowed.

"You put some sno-caps," she said quietly, showing Dillon the famous Sno-Caps popcorn theatre recipe. "in your hand, and mix it with some popcorn." Georgie dumped a few pieces of chocolate candy in both of their palms, and gave Dillon some buttered popcorn. "Then put it all in your mouth and -" Georgie paused and demonstrated. "Mm. Let the chocolate melt on top of the popcorn." she murmured, looking at him.

"You're really strange." Dillon teased. "And, a pig." he added, causing his date to lightly giggle with her mouth full. He could not help but to grin back. She swallowed some.

"Just try it. I promise you, you'll like it." said Georgie, wipping her mouth with the tips of her thin fingers and forgetting she had a napkin on her lap. Dillon tried the strange combo and enjoyed the puffy chocolate food melting in his mouth.

"Mm. Not bad." said Dillon, finishing his chew.

"See, I told you." said Georgie.

Act two, scene six was now playing on the giant screen in black and white and Humphrey Bogart was heared loud and clear. Georgie was angry with herself for not bringing something to put over her cold arms. Dillon looked over at his friend and noticed her arms were folded under her bossums. He could feel her lightly shaking beside him as her shoulder was pressed against his.

"Hey," Dillon whispered to . She turned her head his direction. "You okay? You're not cold are you?" he asked.

"Just a little bit. Think the air conditioner is on full blast or something." Georgie whispered back. Dillon hesitated, then extended his right arm and wrapped it around Georgie, holding her closer to him. She hesitated as well, and allowed herself to rest against the side of Dillon's body.

"This better?" he asked again. She nodded.

"Yeah." Georgie lightly smiled up at him. "Thanks." she quietly responded back.

"No problem Ledfoot." he whispered behind a gentle stretch of his full lips. His hand cupped her soft shoulder in his palm while Georgie sat comfortly next to his warm body. He could smell the sweet aroma of her perfume and the lavishing scent of Herbal Essences in her silky hair. Georgie admired his intreuging colonge and felt sheer comfort of being held in Officer Quartermaine's arms while he enjoyed holding her, as they watched Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall fall in love right along with them.

"You know you dont have to act with me, Steve." said the actress as Silm. "You don't have to say anything and you don't have to do anything. Not a thing. Oh, maybe just whistle. You know how to whistle, don't you Steve? You just put your lips together and...blow."

While the actors kissed in the following scene, Georgie discovered herself in a much more comfortable position with her head resting against Dillon's broad shoulder. Despite her old feelings she used to have for him four days ago after they met, that did not matter. Georgie was enjoying tonight. She obviously began to tolerate Officer Quartermaine probably more than she thought she could. His shoulder was the best place to rest her head right now. Dillon did not mind at all. He was also enjoying tonight. And besides the fact he liked Dr. Jones more now than ever before in the past few days, Dillon began loving how the contour of Georgie's body felt in his arms. He secretly was hoping about three scenes ago he'd find a way for her to be in them. Of course, Officer Quartermaine was mentaly scrutinizing of how to go about his master plan while moments earlier he finished the last of his soda. The temperature of the theatre making his date a little chilly, now that to him was the perfect advantage.

Thunder loudly echoed outside. Lightening cracked and light up the starfilled April sky. Finally the rain came pouring down and soaked everyone and everything it came into contact with. Bringing an umbrella never crossed Dillon or Georgie's mind.

"Oh man look at it out there," Dillon said to his date, walking next to him as they came to the front door to leave The Monocrean Movie Duplex Theater. "I hope the windows on my car are up." he finished while opening the door for her.

"So do I." said Georgie, exiting first.

The rain loudly poured on top of their heads as soon as they met the outside. The couple quickly scurried to Dillon's blue mustang after leaving the concrete steps. Georgie hustled to avoid getting completely drentched. Dillon had beat her to her side of the car, standing in the rain to open the passenger's door.

"Whoa!" Georgie shrieked, when one of her feet met a small but deep pothole in the parking lot. She tripped and her purse fell to the ground. Dillon caught Dr. Jones and she fell in his arms. They both froze for a few seconds, returning each other's gaze as the rain continued to heavily fall down on their bodies. Georgie discretely swallowed hard in her throat, and soon took her foot out of the hole while her deep brown eyes were occupied with the chocolate brown ones starring back at her. Dillon's hands securely holding her wet petite back and waist for support. Their heads were inches apart in length.

"Be uh, be - careful. Ledfoot." Dillon murmured to her in a low tone of his voice. Georgie was still silent looking up at Officer Quartermaine, their wet lips capable of touching each other. She had to. She wanted to desperatly wether it was right or not. He had to. And with every fiber of his being he wanted to too just as much as she did. The rain drops fell onto their eyelashes. Georgie's right hand was still clentching Dillon's dark wet shirt, while her other hand sat on one of his forearms. A few strands of her wet dark hair were near the front of her face, and Dillon swept the drentched strands away using his fingers. Within a split second later, Dr. Jones and Officer Quartermaine's lips collided together. The kiss was sensual. Soft at first and soon became more intense. It felt good for both of them. Definatly better than any chocolate candy ever made. Most of all the kiss felt right, as their lips continued to massage against each others. Dillon soon held both of her cheeks inside his palms, while their kiss grew deeper and passionatly lingered as the rain showered them harder.

**Chapter 11** - Drying Off

The rain continued to heavily shower Georgie and Dillon as they told each other's lips a secret. The parking lot was filled with cars and some were pulling out. People without umbrellas scurried to their vehicles. A few small children witnessed the deep kiss between the doctor and police officer. Momentarily, the only two people in the world and in the parking lot were Officer Quartermaine and Dr. Jones. They enjoyed every seconds of tasting each other's smooth lips. His heart wanted to keep going. Hers begged him to. Dillon sluggishly removed his mouth from hers, breaking their deep epic kiss.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Dillon, opening his eyes while his palms still held her now wet cheeks.

"N - No, it's okay." Georgie exhaled back the same way and returned her eyes at him.

"Is your uh," Dillon tucked a piece of her dark wet hair behind Georgie's ear. "Is your foot okay?" he finished. She heared her thoughts speak of how caring he's been to her all corner of Georgie's mouth stretched slightly at his concern.

"Yeah. Its fine." Dr. Jones replied, looking up at him. "How 'bout you and I get outta this rain before our clothes turn transparent?" she added, her one hand on his side while the other palm still rested on his chest.

"You got it." Dillon smiled. He removed his hands from her cheeks and opened the passenger's door for her.

The rain calmed, but still fell although much lighter than thirty minutes ago. Dillon parked his car in front of the apartment building in a spot reserved for the tenants only, and limped his way over to Georgie's side of the car. She already had her door open and met him there. They walked to the front of the apartment complex.

"Now remember these are steps Ledfoot, so carefully walk up them." Dillon teased, as he walked next to her.

"Shutup." Georgie said behind an amused laugh, and searched inside her purse for her apartment key as they made their way up the stairs. The elevator opened and took them up to the third floor.

"No I'm serious, the actor who played Chunck in that movie is now a lawyer." said Georgie, as her and Dillon exited the elevator.

"Really? What's his lawfirm, The Truffle Shuffle? No way Ledfoot. I dont believe you." Dillon said, following her down the hallway.

"Fine. But I've watched The Goonies one hundred thousand times and the commentary about twice to know. He even said it himself." Georgie defended.

"Just one hundred thousand? You really are a Goonie." said Dillon, as they turned a corner and stopped at apartment room 130C.

"So," Dillon spoke up first. "Um. This was uh, this was great." he tripped on words. Georgie took notice he always seems to scratch the back of his head sideways whenever he's nervous.

"

Yeah." she smiled, her hands shyly playing with the strap of her small dark purse held in front of her. She looked up at him. "It was. I had a really great time with you Dillon." she finished, revealing her dimples.

"Yeah. Yeah me too." he said back behind the same expression. "We should definatly do it again sometime. If you want." he finished.

"Sure. I'd really like that." Georgie agreed, bashfully wrapping the strap around her thin fingers.

"Good. Me too." replied Dillon. He quickly ran his fingers along the side of his head, through his spikey hair. "Alright well, goodnight Led-" he paused."Georgie." he corrected himself. By this point she did not mind her nickname he had for her. She just didn't tell him she grew attached to it over the past few days.

"Goodnight." Georgie replied back, giving him her signature smile he easily began to adore so much. Dillon started to limp away and Dr. Jones inserted the key into the lock. She paused.

"Dillon," she said loudly before he left around the corner. Dillon turned around and faced his friend. Georgie placed her right hand on the door frame while the other hung at her side. She meet his eyes from across the hall. "Do you um," she swallowed, then tucked a piece of her wet hair behind her other ear. "Do you wanna come in for awhile? I can throw your shirt in the dryer, so you don't have to do it yourself and shrink it." she finished. He exhaled behind a grin and lowered his head in thought.

"Sure." he replied, returning his spikey haired head back up. Georgie unlocked the door and he followed her inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Hi Snoopy." Georgie said happily to her female golden retriever puppy, trotting over to the living room as the dog's tail waged uncontrolably. Dr. Jones picked her up and pet her animal while Dillon leaned on the back of the couch. "Do you want a drink or something?" asked Georgie, as she rubbed behind Snoopy's ear. The room was silent and Dillon just kept his eyes on her. "Dillon?" she repeated when he didn't answer and turned her head at him. He must have thought I was talking to the dog, she wondered.

"Hm?" he said in his throat.

"Can I get you a beer, soda, anything?" she asked him once more.

"Oh. Naw." he finaly answered. "Actually yeah, a beer sounds good. Whatta you got?" Dillon changed his mind.

"Walk this way Officer, and we'll check it out." said Georgie, then headed towards her small kitchen on the left while still holding Snoopy. "If you can still walk on that gimpy leg of yours." she added, turning on the kitchen light switch as Dillon followed her.

"I dunno. Catching your fall really threw out my back Ledfoot." Dillon joked back.

"You're hilareous." Georgie hoaxed, as she put the puppy down on the lenolym checkered floor. Dillon admired her flexibility while she bent down. His eyes locked on her long shinny smooth legs and perfect curved hips.

"Um.." Georgie browsed through her fridge."Corona, Budweiser, , milk.. flavored water." she finished.

"Corona, definatly." Dillon suggested, taking off his jacket and set it on the back of the chair.

"Ditto." Georgie agreed, then grabbed two bottles of alcohol from the top shelf before closing the refridgerator. She handed Dillon his.

"Thanks." he said, taking it from her. Georgie took a few sips with him then beltched out a big burp and excused herself.

"Nice one Ledfoot." Dillon said behind a grin.

"I know." she smirked, then took another sip. They soon left the kitchen together and entered the spaceous living room. Dillon made himself comfortable on the sofa while Georgie headed to her bedroom to change, promising him she wont take long this time. After slipping into a pair of night shorts and a soft pink waist length cotton t-shirt, Dr. Jones rumaged through her closet for one of her ex-boyfriend's clothes to lend to Dillon until his shirt and pants dried. The former losers who broke her heart never saw any of their missing t-shirts ever again. She wasn't a theif. Just a borrower.

"How's that leg by the way?" Georgie asked her friend when she entered back into the living room,carrying a shirt and pair of dark blue pants. Dillon turned his head at the sound of her voice he had gotten to know so well.

"Thanks." he said, when she handed him dry clothes. "Not too bad actually. Just a little sore from walking on it all night." he answered her.

"You should have used your crutch." Dr. Jones advised and sat down on the arm of the couch next to him. "It wasn't such a good idea to put the slightest amount of pressure on it yet." she finished.

"I'm 's really not a big deal . Whose are these anyway?" asked Dillon, observing the clothes in his lap.

"Scott's." Georgie answered. "He doesn't really need them anymore." she finished.

"Old boyfriend huh?" said Dillon, putting his beer down on the coffee table.

"Yep." replied Georgie. "Coaster Quartermaine!" she warned, watching him.

"Wow. Sorry." he said, and placed the beer bottle on a small coaster.

"What? I hate ring marks." Georgie told him. Before she could reach to pick up her beverage from the middle table she witnessed Dillon removing his dark damp t-shirt, revealing his six pack abs. Being a police officer definatly agrees with him. Her heart began to beat at a more rapid pace than before. The same fast rapid beat Officer Quartermaine's pumped while he studied her legs and hips earlier.

"Where should I toss 'em?" Dillon asked her, holding his damp navy blue shirt and looking at her.

"Ut -" Georgie choked on words, mesmorized by his built abdomen and solid chest. "I'll just put it in the hamper." she breathed, getting off the arm of the sofa and holding out her hands to take his damp shirt.

"Okay. Thanks." said Dillon, giving them to her.

"Mhm." she said in her throat. He then rised from the couch and removed his soaked jeans right in front of her, standing only in his boxers. Georgie turned her head the other way, hoping she didn't seem to obvious at checking him out in the corner of her eyes. She knew he was undressing in front of her on purpose. She did tease him with her short outfit earlier when he picked her up for ther date tonight. It was only payback. Officer Quartermaine was now fully dressed and Georgie found her way to the bathroom, tossing his clothes in the white hamper. She'll eventually put them in the dryer downstairs in the building basement, later. Georgie returned to meet Dillon back in the living room and saw him interacting playfully with Snoopy next to his left thigh. Dr. Jones smiled lightly when she witnessed her puppy grabbing Dillon's hand with her two small front paws, as her brown tail wagged.

"I think she likes you." said Georgie, joining him on the sofa by sitting back down on the arm of the couch. Dillon moved over on the other coushin so she'd have a softer place to sit.

"She? I thought she was a he." said Dillon, rubbing the dog's belly.

"Yeah," Georgie answered, as she saw an open spot next to him and sat on the coushin. "I couldn't think of a good name for her when I bought her and, Snoopy just seemed to fit." she finished.

"From Peanuts?" he turned his head at her and the side of his mouth stretched.

"Yeah." she laughed lightly. "I'm a dork I know." she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear that fell in front of her face.

"Yeah you are." Dillon agreed. "But in a way, so am I. So we're even." he finished.

The night continued, and the couple enjoyed each other's company as thunder and lightening surrounded Port Charles. Dillon was on his second bottle of Corona he asked for, while Georgie was just finishing her first. She would have gotten herself another round of her favorite alcoholic beverage, but it wouldn't mix well with her treatment medication.

"You're kiddin' me, you've never been to New Orleans during Mardi Gra?" Dillon asked Georgie.

"Nope. I've always wanted to go there. Just never had the chance." replied , sitting with her legs Indian style on the couch, her body facing Dillon.

"Yeah my," he paused. "my ex-fiance always wanted me to take her there too. We actually were supposed to go but - things changed."

"Ex-fiance." Georgie repeated. "What happend to her? Why didn't you get married? If you dont mind me asking." she added.

"No it's cool. Um." Dillon said. He slowly ran his finger along the opening of the blue beer bottle while looking down. "She uh," he cleared his throat. "she died two years ago." he revealed, then looked back up at his friend.

"Oh wow. Dillon, I'm so sorry." Georgie sympathized.

"Thanks. I haven't - " he swallowed. "Gosh I haven't talked about Melissa in a longtime." he breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -" Georgie started, removing her elbow from resting on the head of the sofa.

"No," Dillon interrupted. "No it's fine. Stop apologizing. I dont know I mean, I guess I always figured it'd be easier to just - pretend like none of it happened and she's just someone who I never met before. You know?" Officer Quartermaine implied. Georgie nodded her head in complete understanding, as she looks at Dillon and continued to listen. "Somehow no matter if I'm thinking about her or not I," he paused again. "the pain of losing her is still there." he finished.

"It's an inevitable feeling Dillon." Georgie consoled. "You can't hide from it wether you want to or not." she finished, looking back at him with deep sadness in her eyes. They've only known each other for nearly almost a week. He could still recognize the hurt in those beautiful dark brown eyes of hers he grew to like so much.

"Sounds like you know from experience." said Dillon, returning her gaze. Georgie picked her cuticle, still silent.

"Actually, yeah I do." she murmurred in a low tone. "My mom died from breast cancer when I was three years old." she finished. She wanted to tell him she was diagnosed with the same illness. She just was not sure how. And still affraid to open up to him yet about it. She told herself he should know, and she planned on telling him eventually. If not now, but soon. It was Dillon's turn to offer his sympathy. She took it.

"That had to have been hard on you and Maxie. Growing up without a mother. Especially you, kinda still a baby." said Dillon.

"I think it was the hardest on my dad." Georgie said, lowering her head and playing with a small zipper on the side of the coushin. "He loved my mother so much and completely fell apart after her death." she looked back up at Dillon. "Not just because he had to raise two little brats of stepdaughters by himself - who complained about his cooking - " she added. Dillon slightly smiled at her comment. "Mac just, didn't know how to be himself without her." she shrugged. "My mom was his whole world." Georgie finished, her voice cracked. Dillon placed his hand on her small forearm that layed on the back of the couch. There was silence. For about three seconds. Their eyes met again.

"Funny thing isn't it." Dillon stated.

"What's that?" Georgie answered with a question. She felt a tear begining to emurge and wipped her right cheek before it could fall any further.

"Love." Dillon replied. "Being so -" he searched for the right word. "Infatuated with someone that nothing else matters. Becomes intense." he concluded. His hand still touching her soft skinned arm.

"Now there's where you and I differ, Quartermaine." Georgie said. "Being in love with someone. It's - a guilty pleasure I haven't had the chance to indulge in." she confessed.

"Bummer." said Dillon. Georgie smiled, revealing her dimples. The room was quiet once more. Not the usual awkward silence on a first date, but a comfortable what-to-say-or -do- next silence between them.

"So Officer Quartermaine," Georgie teased. "what made you want to be a jerk and give me a speeding ticket?" she asked, using her free arm to reach over and put her beer bottle back down on a coaster.

"Because..you were breaking a law.." Dillon reminded her.

"No - why did you want to be a cop?" Georgie explained. "Mac told me you just joined the force six months ago." she finished. Dillon deeply inhaled, turned his head and looked at his friend's soft small arm he rested his hand on. He then exhaled and spoke.

"I didn't always want to be a cop. Chasing crimals just didn't seem as exciting as making movies. What I really wanted was to be a film director." he answered her.

"Then what changed your mind?" Georgie asked another question, curious. Dillon blinked, and took another breath.

"Melissa." he told her. "We uh," Dillon swallowed hard in his throat again. "We just finished watching a movie we rented that was late so, we just decided to go straight to bed. We were both too exhausted to do anything else." he looked up at Georgie with a smirk. She returned it, comprehending what he meant. He brought his chocolate brown eyes back down to where they were before. "It was about, two in the morning and Melissa heared a shattering noise coming from the living room in our apartment." Dillon continued sadness in his voice, while he gently brushed his thumb back and forth along Georgie's soft skin of her arm.

"I checked it out and told her to stay in the bedroom." his voice became less husky. "She was always stubborn and Miss I'm Not Affraid, and followed me. The burgler was sychotic and started pointing a gun at both of us if we came any closer. I told her to call the police, and like an idiot - I must have triggered him to shoot at the wall. The guy told me to shutup but I tried to reason with him. He pointed the gun at Melissa," Dillon chocked. Georgie reached to touch the side of his smooth shaven face, and sat her palm there for a moment as her lips frowned in sympathy. She then gently brushed her hand along the side of his cheek and down to his chest, until it met his knee. "I stood in front of her body to block his aim. Apparently I didn't sheild her like I thought. The gun went off," Dillon's eyes swelled with tears. "and Melissa collapsed to the floor. Covered in blood."

"Dillon." Georgie whispered, slidding her arm out from under his palm and held his head. She mentally cursed at herself for even asking him those questions and causing him to get this emotional. He sniffled. He was too mocho to cry in front of his friend. And they were friends now. They considered each other to be. Both secretly hoping and wanting to eventually become more than just that, if time and their hearts allowed it to happen. The chemisrty between them was clearly there. Their kiss in the hospital and in the rain was all the proof they needed. It was the uncertainty of residual hurt from their pasts that kept them from admitting it otherwise.

"I needed to become a cop so if I could just - catch a few criminals it would make me feel at ease," Dillon began again, now looking at Georgie. "to know I did something to prevent from what happened to Melissa won't happen to anyone else. And then maybe I could stop being so angry at myself for not being able to protect her." he quieted with sorrow. Georgie was at a loss of words. She kept hold of his hand that rested on the back of the couch and delicatly brushed her thumb along his left knee with her other hand. They had recently just met, but to them it felt as if they've known each other for years rather than days.

"It wasn't your fault Dillon." Georgie reassured him. He wanted to believe her.

"I try to tell myself that everyday." said Dillon.

"Then believe it. I know its hard. From what you told me, you did all that you could to protect her. I didn't know Melissa, but I can gaurantee you she doesn't blame you either." Georgie told him sincerely. Dillon exhaled discretely.

"I know this might sound a little forward but, you're amazing Jones." said Dillon.

"Wow. What happend to Ledfoot?" Georgie asked.

"Nothing. You still are one." Dillon answered, dragging their joined hands down to the couch coushin in between them.

"Good to know." said Georgie. They both exchanged soft smiles once more. They weren't drunk at all. Dillon would need more than two beers to even get a buzz. Including Georgie. Their entire conversation that stormy night was completely deep and sober talk. And they both realised just how much more they connected tonight.

Another hour had passed and Dillon did not want to keep Georgie from not being able to get up for work the next morning. She knew he had to wake up early also, and walked him to her front door of the apartment.

"Thanks for drying my clothes." said Dillon, standing in the doorframe.

"No problem. I had fun." Georgie smiled, holding the doornob on the other side.

"Yeah me too. Definatly." Dillon agreed.

"Thanks for getting me wet." said Georgie. They both tried to hold back a laugh, knowing how incredibly erotic that sounded on every sexual level. "I - soaking me, when we kissed in the, yeah." Georgie rambled. "Goodnight Quartermaine." she finished.

"Goodnight Georgie." Dillon grinned. She closed her apartment door after he walked away and leaned her head back onto the wood, closing her brown eyes in embarrasement. Officer Quartermaine shook his head in the negative and smiled at the thought of Georgie and her cute embarassed face he knew she had on right now, while he pushed a button to enter the elevator.

**Chapter 12** - Morning After

The constant beeping of the annoying alarm clock buzzing next to his bed echoed in Dillon's ears while he deeply slept on his stomach. Spending much of his time with Georgie last night had him worn out. 6:15 in the morning came way too soon. The buzzing continued and Dillon finally awoke from his comatic deep sleep. He grunted angrily and hit the button on the digital clock. Officer Quartermaine sluggishly exited his bed, put on his comfortable pants over his boxers and found the bathroom.

Georgie yawned as she walked to the kitchen in her pajamas, heading towards the coffee machine. She was awake, but her eyelids seemed to have gained a few pounds and mistaken the ice tea mix container for the foldgers coffee. She dumped contents of the ice tea mix into the coffee filter by mistake and soon realised her mishap. She sighed frustrated.

"Great." she said, taking out the coffee filter. "Now I'll be having Lemon Gourmet."

Dillon cracked open an egg and let the insides fall onto the frying pan. He thought about calling her while his breakfast was cooking. There had to have been a reason why she gave him her number. If she didn't like him in return she wouldn't have had invited Dillon into her apartment for a night cap. Maybe Georgie was busy getting ready to go to the hospital and now might not be the best time. Dillon flipped the egg over to cook on its other side. Maybe during lunch when they're both on break would be better. Or so his mind wondered.

Dr. Jones poured herself a cup of French Vanilla coffee while the bread in the toaster was heating up. She lightly blew into the small mug to keep from burning her tongue. The phone didn't ring. It was too early for him to call. He's probably getting ready for work and it's just not the best time for him to call. Georgie thought to herself, after putting the coffee cup to her lips. Before she could think of any other scenarios of when Dillon would call her the toast popped up. Georgie set her hot drink down and rescued the burned bread out of the toaster.

Seven thirty in the morning met Port Charles, New York. Dillon ran out of coffee at his apartment and decided to meet up with Lucky at Kelly's before they both had to start their day at PCPD.

"Pass the ketchup man would ya?" Lucky asked his friend from across the table, while sticking his fork in scrammbled eggs.

Didn't you stuff your face enough at home?" Dillon joked, handing Officer Spencer the bottle of Heinz ketchup.

"No. My wife isn't exactly the best cook." Lucky answered, taking it from him.

"Pretending to like her food. One of the many secrets to a life long marriage." Officer Quartermaine theorized, ripping open a pack of sweet n' low sugar.

"Exactly." agreed Lucky, squirting the ketchup on the side of his eggs. "Remember that Spike when its your turn." he finished.

"Yeah, like I'm ever gonna be taking marriage advice from my best friend whose been married and divorced more than once." Dillon scoffed.

"Elizabeth and I, have a very unique relationship." Lucky defended before taking another bite.

"I know." said Dillon, putting his spoon down.

"So, what else happened with you and miss Dr. Jones last night besides playing tonssil hockey in the rain?" asked Lucky, dipping his food in the ketchup.

"Nothing really. We went back home and she uh," Dillon began. "she invited me into her place for awhile."

"Score." said Lucky, chewing his food.

"No no, bonus points." Dillon corrected. "I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't." Lucky swore. "I know you're not the one night stand type of guy." he continued, reaching for his coffee. "You went to college a virgin remember." he stated. Dillon was silent, and soon continued to tell his friend about last night.

"Anyway," Dillon hostily continued while looking at Lucky. He had to bring up the virgin memory. Dillon then folded his arms on the table and spoke. "We had a few drinks and started talking about - everything. When I was with Georgie last night, man, I don't think I ever laughed so much or had a great time out in practically forever." he admitted.

"Wow. And this coming from the same guy who last told me a few days ago that this date will probably be just another lowsy hook up." said Lucky.

"Eat your eggs." Dillon hushed him. "We have to report to duty in ten minutes." he finished, picking up his coffee cup.

"You seeing her again?" Lucky asked, collecting more scrammbled eggs with his fork. Dillon took a sip of java, procrastinating. He definatly wanted to if Georgie agreed.

"Maybe." Dillon answered, setting his cup back down.

Maxie just about had it. She felt as if she was losing her mind. Today was going to be another long never ending one. She wasn't going to have time to do laundry because one of the twins will probably be fighting or asking her to play tea party before dinner and after she comes home from work. Jesse promised he won't be home too late this time tonight, so her shoulders became less heavy. Maxie poured milk in her daughter Erica's cereal while the coffee was being made, eggs were cooking and toast was burning. Jesse came to the bread's rescue and popped it up from the toaster. A knock at their front door caught four year old Grace's attention and she put down her spoon while some milk dripped from her small chin.

"I'll get it!" Grace yelled and slid off her chair, running out the kitchen and towards the front door of their blue house.

"Look through the mailslide first Gracie!" her father yelled back, buttering four pieces of golden brown toast.

"Two hands pumpkin." said Maxie, instructing her other four year old daughter while handing the child a bowl of cheerios. The woman at their front door bent down to eye level with Grace through the mailslot on the lower middle part of the storm door.

"Hi Gracie, it's Aunt Georgie." Dr. Jones told the toddler.

"Hi Aunt Georgie!" Grace excitedly said back. "You come in." she added, reaching her little hand up to the doornob and turned it. The child soon found Georgie's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning." said Georgie, picking up her blond haired niece.

"G'mornin. You want some Cheerios?" Grace asked her, while playing with the ends of her aunt's darker hair.

"Umm.." Dr. Jones thought outloud. "Do you have Lucky Charms still?" she asked, as she carried her niece on her hip into the farther room.

"Yep. I'll get you some." Grace volunteered.

"Okay." said Georgie behind a smile. She kissed Grace's cheek and put her down on the tiled kitchen floor. Grace immediatly went to a lower cupboard.

"Good morning." Dr. Jones announced to her family. Jesse and Maxie replied the same comment.

"Aunt Georgieee!" Erica sang happily, running over to her only aunt.

"Hi sweetpea." Georgie smiled, and scooped her youngest niece up in her arms placing a kiss on the child's left cheek. Erica squeezed Georgie tightly with her small arms wrapped around behind her aunt's neck.

"You want to um," Erica swallowed, then breathed again. "You want to play tea party with me and Gracie and Mommy later?" she continued after they released from their hug.

"You know I'd love to honey, but I have to work late tonight. I'm sorry." Georgie regreted, holding Erica on her hip.

"Okay." Erica said disappointedly.

"I can have a tea party with you girls tomorrow though." Georgie promised, recognizing the sad look on her niece's face. "How's that sound?" she added.

"Good!" Erica happily said.

"K." Georgie smiled, and put her niece back down.

"So.." Maxie grinned at her baby sister from the couner while holding a plate of toast in her right hand. "How'd it go last night?" she finished.

"Ugh Maxie," Georgie rolled her eyes. "I just got here and already you're starting with that." she said, hanging her purse on the back of an empty chair.

"You knew she was going to ask you G the minute you stepped foot in this house." Jesse reminded, pouring two cups of coffee.

"True. Last night was," Georgie searched for words. "great." she said, then sat down in the empty chair next to Erica.

"Coffee?" Jesse asked his sister-in-law when he turned around.

"Just a little. Thanks." replied Georgie.

"Great?" Maxie repeated, setting the plate down in the middle of the kitchen table. "That's it?" she wondered.

"No." Georgie answered, her hand cupping the side of her face while her elbow rested on the table. "It was amazing." she smiled shyly, taking her hand back down on the surface.

"Good to hear. I told you it'd be worth it, giving Dillon a chance." said Maxie.

"What'd you do last night Aunt Georgie?" Erica looked up at her while chewing the cereal.

"I kissed a cute boy." Georgie answered, lowering her head at Erica's level and resting her forehead on the top of the child's.

"Ewww.." Erica and her twin sister said in unison, causing the adults in the room to crack another smile.

"Thats gross." announced Grace.

"Why? He was very cute." said Georgie to her nieces.

"So.." said Erica.

"I kiss Daddy." said Maxie, sitting down with them holding two cups of coffee in her hands. She knew how her sister made hers. French Vanilla creamer with two packets of Sweet N' Low sugar.

"Eww.." giggled Grace, looking up at her mother.

Time flew by in an instant. Jesse finished breakfast with his girls he liked to call them, and put his plate in the sink. He gave the twins each a kiss on the cheek and saved one for his wife of eight years.

"Bye." he kissed Maxie on her lips.

"Bye. Be careful." said Maxie when their kiss broke.

"I will Max. I'll be home after one." he promised.

"Okay." she said.

"Bye Georgie." Jesse said to Dr. Jones

"See ya later." she answered back.

"I'm not gonna have to pound Dillon's face in am I?" he asked her while putting on his uniform jacket.

"No, please dont." she giggled happily. "He was very sweet and I kinda like his face the way it is." she added.

"Alright I wont pick on him. Much." said Jesse, leaving the kitchen.

"Bye Daddy!" said the twins one after the other. Jesse yelled back a goodbye from the doorway.

Maxie helped Grace down off the chair, while Georgie helped Erica and the twin girls raced to the sink, putting their empty bowls where they were taught belonged. After the identical twins left the room to go upstairs and pick out clothes to wear at daycare, Maxie was ready to get the rest of the juice on her younger sister's date last night.

"Oh yeah." Maxie exhaled a slight laugh. "I'm sure you were both paying attention to the movie." she finished, with food tucked on the inside of her cheek.

"Some of it." Georgie grinned, holding her coffee cup. She'd need all of the caffene she can get today to help her stay awake and alert during the night shift. Not to mention her mind anticipating Dillon's call. Hoping he will. Georgie took another sip of her warm French Vanilla gourment drink before speaking again. "To tell you the truth Max, I never thought I'd have such a great time with him last night. Considering all of the other so called dates I've been on before." she said, taking a slice of toast left on the plate.

"Good. You're welcome." said Maxie, chewing her food. She then swallowed. "You probably wouldn't have went for Dillon if Jesse and I didn't give you a little push." she finished.

"Oh well pat yourself on the shoulder there." Georgie sarcasticly said, then smiled to let her big sister know she was only joking. Maxie patted herself on the shoulder and took a sip of coffee.

"Did he kiss you first?" Maxie woundered, as she put her cup back down on the tan kitchen table. Georgie was silent, remembering the cinematic moment of her lips touching Dillon's.

"Yeah." Georgie answered, another smile lighter than before crossed her face. She brought her brown eyes down to the coffee cup and slowly ran her thumb along the rim. "After he caught my fall when I tripped in the parking lot." she grinned.

"Oh jezz." said Maxie. "Cluts." she added.

"I know." Georgie agreed. "It was raining last night and I mean, pouring hard." she looked up at her sister. "I was shivering a little." she continued, taking the spoon out of her coffee cup. "Dillon definatly kept me warm."

"I bet." Maxie grinned, then wipped the toast crumbs off of her mouth and continued to listen to her sister's night with a police officer.

"We just starred at each other for awhile. Then he sorta, brushed the wet hair away from my face.. and I had my hand clentching his shirt." Georgie narrated, reliving it and glancing over at the time on the microwave. "He cupped my cheeks, and within seconds we kissed." She looked back at Maxie. "In the rain. Outside of the movie theater parking lot." Georgie finished, her face beaming with happiness already.

"So romantic." Maxie sighed with a soft smile, her arms folded on the end of the table. "I'm really glad you had a great time last night, you deserve it."

"Yeah. I just," Georgie paused. "I dont want to get my hopes up again. For another let down, or get too attached to Dillon that later we might - " she rambled, only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Don't do that." said Maxie. "Don't go doing what you always do.. whenever you even allow yourself to like a guy as great as Dillon. They don't come around to often." she said.

"I know. I just can't help it Max I'm - affraid of getting hurt again." said Georgie, then took a bit of toast.

"Tough crap sis. Deal with it. You think I never got hurt in past relationships before Jesse and I?" Maxie compared.

"No. But -" Georgie answered.

"Okay." said Maxie. "So just -"

"You were never cheated on or nearly beaten to death by any of your ex boyfriends either." Georgie interrupted her from speaking further.

"No I havent. And I wish you never did either. Believe me, I wanted to kill Brody with my own two hands for hitting you." said Maxie, emphasizing strongly. There was a pause. Georgie tried to block out the memory of her abusive exboyfriend. Maxie noticed. She regreted ever bringing his name up again. She then continued adivice to her baby sister. "Georgie just be happy, and let yourself be that way with Dillon. From what you've told me and how he obviously makes you feel, enjoy it. No matter what you think might happen between you two in the future." she finished, picking up her coffee cup. Georgie was quiet, knowing Maxie was completely right. She sipped more French Vanilla.

"You do like him right?" Maxie asked, then tasted her caffine. Dr. Jones chewed her food. She thought about her sister's question and was able to give an honest answer. She definatly had some kind of feeling towards Officer Quartermaine. The same guy she dispised for never allowing her to sleep after she came home from work, while he was making acessive noise unintendedly in his apartment above her. The exact same 'jerk' who gave her a speeding ticket. Although she knew she deserved it. She got to know this jerk. Especially last night. Something was there between them. When they talked at dinner and laughing at some joke one of them would make. The way Dillon held her close to him when she became cold in the movie theater. Opening doors for her. Pulling out her chair at the restuarant. The kiss they shared in the pouring rain which made her whole body tingle. Whatever it was, Georgie knew she saw the real Dillon Quartermaine that night. Not just the jerk who was doing his job when they first met.

"He's okay." Georgie answered her sister behind a soft stretch of her lips, taking another bite of toast.

**Chapter 13** - The _Friends_ Episode

Just a few more hours left of his long day and Dillon was happy he'd have a good reason to look forward of returning home. For the past few weeks he found himself feeling this way. All because of some girl he met under the most simple situation. Throughout each day he spent his time with Georgie when neither of them were working, Dillon realised to himself just how much he easily began to like Dr. Jones. It was the little things Georgie did or said and even her features that he grew to adore. The way she chewed her food when he took her out to eat or they'd share a meal at one of their apartments. The laugh she produces when something amuses her that makes her small nose slightly scrunch. How the contour of her petite body fit perfectly in his arms while sitting on the couch and watching a movie marathon. The sweet scent of her perfume and her Dove shampooed hair. Her dimples embedded on both sides of her cheeks when she smiles. Most of all how comfortable she makes him feel in the presence when their together. Thinking about her from time to time when they're not. Dillon did not doubt for a second he was obviously already falling in love with her too. It was just too soon for him to be completely sure, and he didn't want to wreck anything between them if Georgie found out his deep feelings just yet.

Dillon hated nights like this. Stuck at his desk and taking statements from eyewitnesses when he wanted to be out on the town with Lucky, where all of the bad guys come out to play. He figured he was currently on Mac's unofficial non fan list since Dillon has been seeing his daughter and crime fighting was no longer his duty tonight. However, that would be unfair and cruel of Comissioner Scorpio to deny Dillon of hunting down criminals just because he's involved with Georgie. She's an adult and has been for four years now. Dillon did get his adventure of capturing criminals with Lucky after all all night. Only at this hour, he wasn't needed outside of the station.

"Why don't you stop waisting our time and save your ass by telling us the truth." said Jesse, warning Ric Lansing who sat in the interigation room across the table from Mac.

"I did! And I already told you I'm innocent." Ric swore, handcuffed while raising his voice at the law inforcers.

"According to evidence Mr. Lansing and your unjustifiable alibi," Mac began, with strong emphasis in his words. "you could be facing a guilty charge." he finished.

"This is ridiculous," Ric shook his head and readjusted himself in the chair. "I'm not responsible for my brother's murder attempt."

"Oh c'mon Lansing, you even pulled the classic sting from a mob film." Dillon pointed out. "Hiring someone to do it so the blood isn't on your hands. But you slipped up and got sloppy, and now your caught." he leaned his back off the wall and walked with his arms folded.

"We have your phone records you made calls to every person who you spoke to the night before Sonny was almost killed." implied Jesse.

"And what do you know?" Dillon joked, standing in his last step. He put his hands down on the table and faced Ric. "Two of those calls were from your pal Trevor."

The two characters inside her television set were panicing and chasing a bus to rescue their friend's baby son still on board. Georgie had just come home an hour ago from her late night shift at the hospital, took her meds, and sat on the couch in her living room catching up on marathon episodes of Friends. She caught herself thinking about Dillon during commercial breaks and plenty of times at work. All the time at work to be exact. She knew it would happen the more they got to know each other and spend moments together. The feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Liking everything about him and the effect of happiness he had on her. Loving his imperfections. She hadn't felt this happy with anyone in a long time either. Georgie began to realise she'd find herself even missing him from time to time when they weren't flirting or teasing each other like two kids at a playground. Hearing his voice on the phone during every call seemed to help make those feelings of loneliness disappear. Snoopy rested her small furry head on her owner's lap while Chandler and Joey found Ben at Human Services. Another baby on the show in an adjacent crib looked similar to Ben.

"Please tell me you know which one is our baby." Chandler said to one of his best friends.

"Well that one has ducks on his tshirt and this one has clowns. And Ben was definatly wearing ducks." Joey answered.

"Okay." Chandler said, relieved.

"Or clowns." Joey added. "Wait ! This one is definatly Ben," he pointed to the infant. "remember he had that cute little mole by his mouth?"

"Hey Ben remember us? Okay the mole came off. What are we gonna do? What the hell are we gonna do?" Chandler asked his friend now.

"Uh, uh..we'll flip for it." Joey suggested quickly. "Ducks or clowns."

"Oh we're gonna flip for the baby?" Chandler hostily asked.

"You got a better idea?" Joey asked back in the same way.

"Alright call it in the air." Chandler said, taking a quarter out of his pocket.

"Heads." gambled Joey, as the coin was tossed in the air. Chandler caught it and flipped the quarter on his hand.

"Heads it is." revealed Chandler.

"Yesss!" Joey said in truimph, making two fists. "Phew." he exhaled loudly.

"We have to assign 'heads' to something!" Chandler reminded his not so bright friend.

"Oh right. Alright uh.." Joey thought outloud. "Ducks is heads because ducks, have heads." he concluded. There was a small pause and Chandler looked at him.

"What kind of scary ass clowns came to YOUR birthday?" Chandler strongly asked, causing the audience to laugh and Georgie doing the same. There were three rings until she found the black cordless phone hidden in the same living room.

"Hello." Georgie answered.

"Hello Ledfoot," a husky male voice replied. "What's your favorite scary movie?" he finished.

"You know you gave yourself away mister pranker with that opening line." said Georgie, recognizing who he really was.

"Damn. Well I only had fifteen seconds to think." Dillon said on the other end of the reciever, tossing a pen back inside a cup on his desk.

"Whatta you doing goofball?" Georgie lightly smiled while sitting next to Snoopy on the couch, her legs lounged down to almost the other end of the couch and her back resting against a pillow.

"Nothing." Dillon answered, leaning back on his chair. "Waiting to go home and leave this boring place." he finished.

"No crime fighting action tonight?" she asked, glimpsing the next scene of her favorite show.

"Nope." he replied, his hand behind his head.

"Poor you." she teased, crossing her ankles on the couch coushins.

"How was GH?" Dillon asked while he lounged in his chair with wheels.

"Long but okay I guess. I had my first major surgery today." Georgie told him proudly.

"Nice..Did the patient live?" he teased back.

"Yes. And if it weren't for my help Quartermaine you'd still have a bullet trapped inside your body." Georgie reminded him, playing with the ends of her hair as it wrapped around her finger.

"By the way thanks for that." said Dillon.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"What are you up to tonight?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Just sitting in my lovely loney apartment with hardly any food because of you," she answered. "and watching Friends." she finished.

"You and that damn show." Dillon joked.

"I know." Georgie agreed, petting Snoopy by her right side. The phone lines became quiet on each end. "So what are your plans after work tonight?" she asked him.

"Well I was hoping to spend the rest of the night with my girlfriend." said Dillon, taking his hand out from behind his head and still leaned back in the leather chair.

"Your girlfriend huh?" Georgie smirked, tracing the wrinkle in the couch with her fingertip. They never defined their relationship of over three weeks, until now.

"Yeah. I'm sure you know her. She's beautiful. And a pretty funny doctor. Smart but can't make a decent meal." said Dillon.

"Very true." Georgie acknowledged.

"I kind of miss her." Dillon confided. Both phone lines were silent again.

"I miss you too." Georgie told him.

"So I'll see you in about an hour, your place?" Dillon asked.

"It's a date." she confirmed. "And bring some food you owe me." she added.

"No problem. Bye." he smiled happily.

"Bye." Georgie replied back the same way and hung up the phone.

Two and a half hours swooped by, and Georgie welcomed her current boyfriend into her apartment. Normally they'd go out to the movies or have a few drinks at some club. Tonight was just one of those nights when all they wanted to do was stay home and relax together. The coffee table was covered in empty plates of Italian food, and two glasses of white wine stood next to napkins and the television remote control. Three DVD cases layed near Dillon's crossed feet covered in white cotton socks on the same table. Georgie found a comfortable place next to him with her head on his broad shoulder and her arm lazily drapped over his tight abdomen. He held her protectivly as they watched a classic film rented on DVD. Something was bothering Georgie. Dillon had a huntch something was on her mind and it caused her to be not herself. She'd usually talk about how great that scene was or lack there of. Discuss the best parts of the film so far and Dillon would tell her to be quiet or agree with what she said. Tonight she was just different. He needed to find out what was bothering her. Dillon felt Georgie's hand move up to his chest and stop in place to settle. He slowly ran his fingertips up and down her bare arm that was opposite his chest.

"You okay?" Dillon quietly asked while looking down at her. "You've been kinda quiet all night." he finished. Georgie kept her eyes on the TV screen, not paying any attention to the storyline. She then spoke.

"No." Georgie replied, barely audible. "I'm not. I'm not okay Dillon." she confided.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, looking at her brown hair while still gently dancing his fingers along her soft skin arm. Georgie slowly closed her eyes and fought the tensness in her throat. "C'mon G you can tell me anything." he said when she was silent. Georgie opened her deep brown eyes and made tiny circles on Dillon's chest with her fingertips.

"I'm sick." she tranquily said, her glossy brown eyes starring down at her boyfriend's chest as she softly made more tiny circles. There was a slight pause.

"You're sick." Dillon repeated, comprehending. "Okay. Do you need any like, Pepto Bismal or some -"

"No." she interrupted him. "No it's nothing like that." she raised her head off of his shoulder and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. He saw her deep browns becoming tearful. And it wasn't from the movie this time.

"It's serious isn't it." Dillon stated, as she removed herself from laying next to his body and sat up. She nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah." Georgie answered. "It's serious." she repeated him, playing with the hairtie on her left wrist.

"I'm listening." Dillon reminded her, his right hand on her lower back. Georgie's bottom lip quivered and she tucked it in. She inhaled air and released her bottom lip.

"I have breast cancer." she uttered, almost to a whisper. Dillon was now the silent one. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He then swallowed hard and spoke.

"H-How," he studdard. "How long have you known?" he asked, sitting up on the couch with his hand still resting on her lower back.

"Seven months." Georgie answered, then turned her head to meet Dillon. He softly brushed the hair away from her tearfilled eyes, signaling to her his support and comfort. "I was getting ready," she swallowed in her tense throat. "to go out with Maxie and Robin and my friend Amye from med school, to celebrate my victory at starting an internship at General Hospital." she looked down at their now joined hands. "After I got out of the shower I dried off and - felt this," she wipped her right cheek with her other hand. "this quarter sized lump in my left breast." her voice broke. Dillon was at a lose of words. He did not like to see her this way. Especially crying. He gently rubbed his thumb along the surface of her hand.

"Have you been taking any treatment for it? I know that usually slows down the cancer cells right?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Chemotherapy." she looked up at him. "I've been doing every single treatment possible."

"That's good. Thats good. You'll beat it, Georgie." said Dillon, still sweeping his thumb along her skin. "Lots of women do." he finished. She lowered her head slightly and allowed the tears to meet her cheekbones. She didn't have the energy to hold back anymore. Georgie brought her deep brown eyes back up at her boyfriend.

"My mom didn't." she murmured. "And I'm really, really scared that I'm going to end up just like her." Georgie broke down in tears.

"Hey, hey." Dillon moved closer to Georgie and delicatly touched the side of her wet face. "Stop. You're not going to Ledfoot. Alright?" he cupped her other cheek in his palm. "Look at me." he said when she turned away. She then obliged and returned her eyes at him. "You'll beat this thing." Dillon encouraged her. "And I'll be with you the rest of the way. We'll beat it together." he promised, holding both of Georgie's cheeks in his hands. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes behind a soft weep when he gently pressed his lips against her forehead. Dillon then placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and soon found her lips. Georgie sniffled, kissing him back.

Chapter 14 - The List

No matter how many times she watched this movie with Dillon or even alone, she always managed to shed a tear at this particular scene in Titanic. Dillon found it to be sad and romantic as well, but at this point he couldn't feel remorse again for the two lovers after watching Rose promise Jack she'll never let go for the one hundred billionth time. He wasn't insesitive. Just able to play this entire movie in his head. Thanks to Georgie. He didn't mind watching this or any other chick flick she'd pick out during thier many movie dates. Just as long as he has his turn too.

"Jezz ledfoot you're like a bottomless pit." Dillon said, taking what was left of the popcorn inside the bag.

"Shh." Georgie silenced him while giving the JiffyPuff to Dillon. "I wanna hear this part. The medication makes me hungry." she whispered.

"You already know what they say to each other." Dillon whispered back, then welcomed the food in his mouth.

"I dont care. Sh." she nudged his arm with hers as they both sat closely together on the sofa. Before the next scene began with Rose now being rescued by a boat, the TV went out with the lamp. Georgie gasped.

"What the hell?" Dillon asked, chewing the rest of the popcorn.

"Are you sitting on the remote?" Georgie questioned her boyfriend, looking for it.

"No it's on the table." he answered her while putting a small throw pillow back down against the arm of the couch. Dr. Jones realised what might be the cause of loss of power and sighed angrily, finding her seat in the dark next to Dillon. "What's today?" she asked him.

"Uh.." he thought outloud. "Thursday. The twenty second. Why?" Dillon finished.

"I was supposed to pay my electric bill yesturday." Georgie remembered, her head falling back onto the top of the sofa as it was hugged by the softness of coushin.

"Oh. Sucks to be you." Dillon joked, reaching for his drink on the coffee table. Georgie picked her head up and looked at him.

"Its your fault Quartermaine." she told him. Dillon scoffed and swallowed the beverage.

"My fault?" he repeated, setting his glass back down. On a coster to avoid him facing a penalty from his neat freak girlfriend.

"Yes." she answered. "If you hadn't distracted me yesturday at work by visiting me during my lunch break, I would have remembered to write out that check."

"Thats typical. Blame the man." Dillon defended, flirting back.

"C'mon man and help me find some candles." Georgie said, getting up.

"Alright." said Dillon, taking his legs off of the middle table. "Where'd you stash them?" he added, following Georgie into the next room.

"Where I keep all of my drugs and wacky weed." she answered, walking down the small hall of white walls. Dillon smirked at her joke, walking behind her then wipped it off of his face.

"You don't really have any marijuanna in here do you Miss Jones?" Dillon asked sternly, while they searched for a flashlight in the closet. "Because I could arrest you for drug posession." he finished with his hands inside his front jean pockets, standing behind Georgie. She turned her head and gave him a serious look, however knowing he was only joking. Again.

"No you wont. Catch." Georgie said, tossing him a flashlight.

"How do you know that for sure?" Dillon caught it and turned it on.

"I just do." she answered, while he walked towards her and joined Dr. Jones in the dark closet.

"Mhm." Dillon believed her, agreeing in his throat.

"Besides, if you did arrest me I might enjoy it a little too much being handcuffed." Georgie confessed her kinky sin, snaking her arms around behind his neck.

"Really?" Dillon wondered outloud, his eyebrow raised slightly and his hands finding her perfectous hips while he still held the flashlight in the other.

"Really." She answered quietly, then teased his lips with hers. Georgie soon opened her mouth further and invited her boyfriend's tongue inside the cave to massage it with hers. Soft pecking noises were able to be heard by dust bunnies in the dark closet as the couple continued to frenchly kiss up against the closet wall. Dillon released her lips and tickled her jawline with his lips. Her heart raced for him as well as his bet faster for her. Georgie silently exhaled.

"Number three." She whispered behind a smirk.

"What?" Dillon whispered back against her skin, and then looked at the siloheutte of Georgie's face. She knew he had to have been confused as to why she would whisper out a number and not his name this time.

"I was just thinking about this list I made up months ago. All the things I want to do before I die. And us, here, like this is my number three." She quickly kissed Dillon before speaking again. "To do something spontaneous during a blackout." Georgie finished.

"Interesting." said Dillon. She smiled. "What about number one and two and .. however many more -" he added.

"Five." she said, answering his question. Dillon nodded.

"You know I dont like to hear you talking about dying Ledfoot." said Dillon, holding her waist and then bringing his eyes back at her face.

"I know. But it's just my to-do list." Georgie crossed her left wrist over her right, with her arms hidden behind Dillon's neck. "Ride in a hotair balloon..kiss in the rain..maybe get a tatoo, get married in my mother's white wedding gown, and buy the ugliest," she said so strongly. "oldest house in Port Charles and fix it up so I can raise a family in it with my husband oneday." Georgie finished.

"Wow. Alot to do Dr. Jones. Well, there is one thing on that list of yours we already accomplished." Dillon reminded her. It wasn't pitch black in the closet considering the door was open, and he could see the smile on her face as she remembered the moment in the rain on their first real date.

"I guess I'll have to scratch that one off now." Georgie suggested, her hands slidding down to his tight chest underneath his deep red graphic teeshirt.

"Guess so." Dillon agreed, taking her hands in his and walking backwards out of the closet as she followed him. Neither one of them thought to go over to Dillon's apartment upstairs instead where they'd have electricity. There was something about the atmosphere of the candlelit living room and kitchen that both of them much rathered. Being in each other's presence was a hell of alot better than watching any movie.

**Chapter 15** - Barefoot In The Park

Injecting needles into patients, taking blood pressure, reading an x-ray on a broken bone, was nothing compared to an operation. They were tricky and sever. Georgie had the patience and intellegence to handle it. She only mastered four in her career. With her mother's genes and Robin's guidance, Georgie was definatly on her way to becoming one of the best surgeons. She already had the skills of a great young doctor.

"Suction please." Dr. Jones ordered behind her white mask, helping a woman on the operating table from dying of ovarian lympos by removing the female's ovaries. Nurse Amye Lea suctioned out the access blood for Georgie with a special tube. Robin Drake stood next to Dr. Jones and was the one assisting her this time. Thirty four minutes later, success. Georgie was now ready to close up the incision. Nurse Emily Quartermaine handed Dr. Jones the bandages when the stitches were complete.

"Okay." Dr. Jones said to herself after glancing at the patient's vital monitor. "Get Mrs. Roberts to recovery room 4 and a dose of EP. I'll be there to check on her after she wakes up." Georgie added, putting the scissors back down on the pan.

"You got it Doc." said Nurse Emily, covering the patient with a soft white blanket as Nurse Amye helped her on the other side. Dr. Jones, Dr. Robin and Patrick Drake, and Dr. Monica Quartermaine were scrubbing up after surgery.

"That was really intense Dr. Jones." said Patrick, soaking his hands in water and antibacterial soap. "I'm impressed. You did good." he finished.

"Thanks. I learned from the best." replied Georgie, lathering her hands with the soap. Patrick smirked and his wife noticed.

"She meant ME, Dr. Drake." said Robin, reaching for a few paper towels on the right side of her husband. "Stop flurting with my cousin, she's taken." Robin finished hostily, as she coldly looked at Patrick.

"Wh- I wasn't flirting with her. I simply complimented an intern doctor." Patrick defended, rinsing his hands off. Georgie finished disinfecting hers and shut off the long faucet.

"No, complimenting her would be 'great job' and then end it! You were hiting on my cousin." Robin implied angrily, then tossed the paper towel in a nearby trashbin before walking away. Patrick watched her leave and shook his head in the negative. He dried off his hands using white Cottenelle paper.

"Is she okay?" asked Georgie, drying off her hands.

"She's fine. Her hormones just happen to cause her to be a jealous maniac." Patrick answered, removing the moisture from his fingers.

"She can't help it though. One of the joys of being pregnant." said Dr. Jones, as she threw the used paper towel away and exited the operating room.

"Tracy, sweetheart sit down the curtains are fine, its a lovely day outside. The room is fine." said Lila Quartermaine, while her eldest daughter was tampering with the white fabric covering the long window.

"I just wish you'd let me take you back home, where a nurse can take care of you there instead of this place." Tracy told her mother, turning around.

"I'm comfortable here dear. But thank you. I'll be home soon." Lila smiled, laying in the bed. "You can pamper me all you want after I get out of here." she lightly laughed. Tracy stretched the corner of her mouth and walked over to Lila's hospital bed.

"You can count on that." Tracy sat down beside her aged mother. "From now on Im going to try to be a better daughter to you. And less tempermental." she said.

"No. This was not your fault or Alan's. No one else's either. I did not have a heart attack because of your arguement, with your brother." Lila assured her daughter. "This ticker just isn't what it used to be." she added.

"I'm - I'm really sorry mother." Tracy chocked on a tear, then sniffled back. She was too tough of a woman to cry.

"For what my dear? I told you already, this wasn't your fault." Lila reminded her.

"I know." Tracy cleared her throat. "I mean for everything. Not being here for you when Daddy passed away last year. I've been gone for too long and I missed out on so much. My sons are angry with me. I wouldn't be suprised if you were ashamed of me too." she finished, looking back up at Lila.

"Never." Lila spoke. She put her wrinkled palm on top of Tracy's. "You're my child Tracy. When you get to be my age, and when your time comes, you'll still be my child. I've loved you from the moment you were placed in my arms. Nothing you do - will ever waver my love for you dear. Always know that. Your children," Lila paused to breathe. "your boys.. they love you regardless." she finished.

"Guess they have no choice." said Tracy, causing her mother to laugh in agreement. Their conversation continued, while a presence opened the door after knocking.

"Dillon," Lila smiled. Officer Quartermaine walked over to his grandmother's bedside.

"Hi grandma." he kissed her cheek, leaning down.

"Hi darling. Oh my grandson is even more handsom in that uniform." said Lila, looking from Dillon to Tracy and then back up at Dillon. He put the flowers on the nightstand beside her.

"How are you feeling today?" Dillon asked her.

"Alright sweetheart. I feel much better." Lila answered him. "Did you see," she thought. "Dr. Jones yet? She is such a beautiful young lady Dillon, you should ask her to come to dinner with you." she finished.

"She is beautiful isnt she? I brought Georgie with me over to your house for dinner before grandma remember? We had that uh, Cook made a big chicken feast for Monica and Alan's anniversary." said Dillon.

"Yes and Skye was there with her murdering boyfriend." said Tracy. Dillon looked over at his mother.

"Oh. Oh yes darling I remember." said Lila, sitting up. "Oh she looked so lovely. Georgie is such a wonderful girl for you Dillon." she finished, looking at him.

"I know." said Dillon behind a light smile. "I uh," he cleared his throat and searched for a seat beside his grandmother. "I'm really, really happy grandma." Dillon sat down. "Happier than I ever thought I could be after Melissa died. Georgie's," he stumbled to find the right word, playing with his thumb ring. "Georgie is amazing." he finished.

"Thats wonderful darling." said Lila. Tracy looked at her son. "If you two care about each other as much as I loved your grandfather, don't ever give up on the gift you both have been given." she advised.

"I wont." said Dillon, and held Lila's wrinkled hand. "And I do grandma," he continued. "I do love Georgie. Very much." he admitted outloud.

"Oh please." said Tracy, moving her head. "You cannot be serious Dillon." she added. He looked over at his mother when she said his name.

"I am serious. Georgie is the best thing that's ever happened to me in a long time. I love her." Dillon repeated.

"You're nieve!" Tracy said loudly. "You've only known that dishrag for a few months and you THINK you -" she continued, only to be cut off.

"Tracy!" Lila hushed her. "That's enough." she added.

"No, grandma its okay." Dillon said to Lila. "You know what, Mom you're right about one thing. I've only known Georgie for six months but that doesnt matter. Somehow along the time we've spent getting to know each other, I fell in love with her. Its the kind of person Georgie is and the way she makes me feel when I'm with her or even thinking about her when I'm not. Wanting to be with her just to hear her laugh and and," he studdard. "the sound of her voice." He let go of Lila's hand. "You were in and out of my life for twenty four years. You still have no idea who I am. Georgie hated my guts the minute we met, and oddly enough she was still willing to get to know me. And Im not, NOT gonna sit here and let you bad mouth that amazing woman who became someone I love more than my own life!" he raised his voice louder than Tracy's. "I keep trying to figure out how to be close with you again Mom but it's not worth it anymore! I'm done. I'm finished." Dillon said, leaving his grandmother and birth mother in silence. He kissed Lila on the cheek, wished her well and soon found the door. Tracy exhaled.

"Tracy," Lila began. Tracy removed her glossy eyes from the door and over to her mother. "If there was any advice I ever gave you that you didn't take, please listen to me know."

"I am." said Tracy.

"Don't push your son away. As much as your both angry with each other for whatever reason, fix this now before it's too late." Lila advised her daughter once more.

Dr. Jones finished checking on her patients, including Mrs. Roberts and met Amye and Epiphany at the nurses station near the lobby.

"Mr. Lopez Fitzgerald needs a spongebath. Room 112. He will be flirtatious, so be professional. Do not be tempted by his good looks or charm and makeout with him." Epiphany said to Nurse Amye, looking at Dr. Jones as she spoke the last statement. Georgie heared her and lightly smiled as she realised what her boss was referring too. Amye took the folder from Epiphany.

"No problem." she said. Amye exited from behind the couner and tended to the patient. Georgie signed a release form and casually looked up from the paper.

"Hey." she smiled at a familar face.

"Hi." he smiled back, approaching her.

"What brings you to this neck of the hospital?" she joked, putting a pen in her pocket.

"I'm off duty for about an hour. Wanted to come by and visit my two favorite women." said Dillon.

"And how is your grandmother? I was hopping Amye took care of her for me the other day." Georgie asked.

"Better. Monica said she'd probably get to go home tomorrow." Dillon answered, placing his arms on the black counertop as he rested them there.

"That's good." Dr. Jones replied.

"So are you working late again tonight?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm filling in for Elizabeth actually, and I'll get off by 4 this time." Georgie answered him, resting her own arms on the surface and meeting his face.

"What a coincidence. I'll be done early today too." said Dillon. Georgie raised her eyebrows in delight. "Wanna do something later?" he asked.

"I would love to, but I promised Maxie I'd watch the twins for her tonight while her and Jesse go out to dinner." Georgie declined. "It's their five year anniversary." she finished.

"Oh." Dillon exhaled.

"Im sure she wont mind if.. the babysitter had a boy over." Dr. Jones noted, slipping her fingers inside Dillon's hand.

"Yeah? What time should the boy sneek in?" Dillon asked, referring to hisself and holding her danty fingers with his. Georgie leaned closer to him.

"Five thirty. After the parents leave." Georgie told him.

"I'll be there." said Dillon, wanting to kiss her. He moved in position, only failed when Georgie moved away to answer Epiphany.

"After your done smootching with your boyfriend, your wanted in the OR." said Epiphany.

"Okay." Georgie agreed. "Sorry Stud Bucket," she turned her head back at Officer Quartermaine. "gotta go." she finished.

"Damn." said Dillon, causing his girlfriend of seven months to smile.

"See you at five thirty?" Dr. Jones reminded him, her arms still folded on the couner while Dillon held her fingers.

"You bet." Dillon said, moving in for lip landing. Georgie softly returned his kiss and then pulled away teasing Dillon when he yearned for one more.

Maxie and Jesse kissed their daughters goodbye and warned them to behave for Georgie. The twins promised they will and hugged their parents back. Erica and Grace weren't too much trouble for other babysitters. They just liked it more when Aunt Georgie stayed home with them instead. She was their godmother and favorite person in the entire world. Cinderella was nothing compared to their aunt Georgie. They loved her even more when she brought Dillon to visit as well. It didn't take long for the fraternal twins to grow attached to their aunt's boyfriend after she introduced him the very first time. Each visit, Dillon became more comfortable and as if he were their uncle. He was the only one of Georgie's boyfriends the girls actually liked and approved of. Georgie grew jealous when she was no longer the best at hide and seek with them. She still had points for the best brownies. Once everyone's food was digested it was back to playtime again outside in the backyard.

"Okay little Ben Roethlisberger you ready?" Dillon asked Erica before he threw her the football. Erica stood behind her aunt, waiting for the pass.

"Ready!" four year old Erica replied. There was a countdown and Dillon lightly threw his young friend the football. Erica kept her blue eyes focused and soon caught the ball. Gracie on the opposite team ran towards her older twin sister.

"Good catch go!" said Dillon from the other end of the backyard. Erica ran as fast as her small legs could take her to their fieldgoal while Grace ran faster than Georgie.

"Get her Graceland!" Georgie shouted from behind a smile. Erica ran passed the invisible line, scoring major points in the game.

"Touchdown...Steelers!" Dillon triumphed, his muscle arms reached in the air. Erica jumped up and down in victory.

"Thats not fair.. she cheated.." Grace pouted. Georgie and Dillon met up with the rest of the little football players.

"No I didn't Gracie you too slow." said Erica.

"No I'm not!" Grace defended, pushing her twin sister.

"Hey hey! Stop it Gracie its just a game." said Georgie, putting her arms in between the fighting sisters.

"Yeah, take a chill pill munchkin we're just trying to have some fun." said Dillon.

"C'mon Gracie it's our turn to get the ball." Georgie told her youngest niece. "make sure you tackle Dillon this time." she added.

"Okay." the child excitedly smiled. The Steelers and the Little Giants got back into play. Erica yelled, "ready, set, go!" and threw the ball to her teammate Dillon. Georgie blocked Erica and the child giggled when her aunt began to tickle her intensly. Gracie ran quickly to Dillon and was determined to tackle him.

"Get him Gracie!" Georgie yelled to her blonde haired niece while witnessing.

"Run faster Uncle Dillon!" Erica giggled, as Georgie tickled her small sides and held the toddler in her lap. That was the first time one of them called Dillon uncle. There was too much fun being invovled for Georgie or Dillon to realise what Erica had said. They both still heared it. Grace latched onto Dillon's pants pockets and he fell down to the ground. Grace tripped over a rock hidden in the green grass and her knee landed hard onto Dillon's manhood, causing him to suirm.

"Yay!" Georgie cheered when she saw her niece tackle Dillon.

"Gotch you Uncle Dillon!" Gracie joyfully said, her small hand on his broad shoulder.

"G- good job honey." Dillon breathed through the sharp pain while he dropped the ball. Erica and Georgie joined them.

"Looks like you just lost to girls Quartermaine." Georgie gloated to her boyfriend, looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" Gracie asked him, now kneeling on the ground.

"Yeah.. Uncle Dillon just cant, get up." he answered her, trying to sit up. The twins helped him.

"What hurts tough guy?" asked Georgie while squating down. Dillon looked at her and exhaled slowly after the pain passed.

"My happy place." he said.

"Oh.." Georgie replied. "Aww honey.." she laughed. "I'm sure you can still use it." she finished, her hand behind his spikey haired head.

Playtime seemed so short when it was all fun and games. Bedtime was never fun. Not for anyone under the age of six. Gracie and Erica put on their pajamas after they washed their faces and brushed their teeth, and crawled into the bottom bunk bed to listen to the fairytale of Cinderella. Dillon had to narrate the story this time while Georgie layed down with the twins. The toddlers giggled whenever Dillon made silly voices of the characters in the book. All the while he read the Disney story to the girls, Georgie just gazed at him. She began to realise just how much she cares about him. Possibly even love him the way her father felt about her mother. And it terrified Georgie when she came to terms with the fact she had fallen in love with Dillon. More than she thought possible. Damn this breast cancer. It was truely the only thing holding her back from wanting to fall deeper.

**CHAPTER 16 **- Scratch It Off

There is always a time when a wish would be for the day to just end. Nothing seemed to go the way one would hope or want. Today was just that. For Georgie anyway. The night shift dragged on so badly she couldn't wait to leave. Thirteen whole hours on a Thursday was long enough. Her date with Dillon this afternoon was something she was looking forward to. She had no clue where they were going this time and the suspence was aching her. Georgie hated surprises. Sometimes. She closed her locker and picked up her purse from the bench and walked out of the womans' locker room with her friends.

"So what are you and Mr. Wonderful doing today?" Amye asked her best friend, while Dr. Jones, Dr. Robin Drake, Epiphany, and Nurse Elizabeth all entered the elevator.

"I have no idea," Georgie answered while pushing the button to take them all to the first floor. "Dillon won't tell me. He just said to be at his apartment after work." she finished.

"Exciting." Amye said. "I wish Chris would do something romantic for me besides light a few candles whenever we have sex." she finished.

"Lucky still has a few romantic tricks up his sleeve every now and - well, then. On ocassions when it's our anniversary." said Elizabeth, thinking outloud.

"Patrick too." Robin chinned in, holding a coat in her arms over her bulging pregnant belly.

"Enjoy this side of Dillon while you can honey," said Epiphany. The elevator stopped at it's destination. "because if your lucky, one day it'll all change once you're married." she advised Georgie.

"I don't think so." Dr. Jones disagreed, following Amye out next after the doors opened.

Dillon hung up the phone with someone that was going to be steering him and Georgie in the air, and answered a knock at his door.

"Hey." he smiled at her.

"Hi." she returned the expression and met his soft lips. Dillon left the door wide open and admired Dr. Jones in her pale blue jeans he liked on her and the white sleevless lace top she had on with it.

"You ready?" he asked her, entering his living room to fetch his car keys laying on the table.

"Yeah. Whoa wait we're leaving now? I thought you said the movie and my surprise wasn't going to be for another hour." said Georgie, standing in the door way.

"I only said that," Dillon lifted up a few papers on the end table that held his keys. "so you wouldn't take TWO hours to get ready." he told her.

"Fine. Next time I'll only wear sweatpants or just my bra and underwear whenever we go out." Georgie teased.

"Ou baby. Is that a promise?" Dillon asked on their way out of his apartment.

Officer Quartermaine pulled up to the orange cone and parked his car in the grass when White Sulpher Springs welcomed them.

"Don't peek Jones or you'll ruin this one time thing." said Dillon as he opened his door.

"I wont I swear. Hurry up! I can't keep them shut any longer." said Georgie, looking at her eyelids while still in the passenger's seat.

"Alright alright." Dillon chuckled at her excitement. "Gimmie your hand." he said, after opening her door. Georgie obliged and exited the blue car. Dillon waved his free hand up at the man on the hill to notify him they were there. He waved back and started up the hot air balloon. Dillon guided Dr. Jones further up the grass while her eyes were still closed and he paused when the spot was perfect.

"Can I open them now?" Georgie asked her boyfriend. He looked at her and smiled.

"Open them." Dillon answered. She stretched her lips excitedly and opened her brown eyes. Georgie inhaled in awe at the huge red and white hot air balloon a few feet away from them. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her pupils dialated as she starred at the giant ball above her.

"Oh my gosh.." Georgie exhaled and soon looked over at the guy who made this possible. He remembered. She talked in her head. "How'd you -" she tripped on words. "Dillon." Dr. Jones grinned happily at him.

"Wanna go for a ride Ledfoot?" He smiled back, his hand still holding hers.

"Y-Yeah. Yes!" Georgie studdard behind the same smile that produced dimples he loved so much. Dillon kept hold of Georgie's hand as she climbed first inside the basket of the balloon, while another man inside helped her as well. Georgie then helped her boyfriend meet her in the basket. Ropes were being untied once the couple was on board. The red and white hot air balloon soon lifted off of the ground. Georgie immediatly grabbed onto Dillon and hugged above his waist when the basket tilted from lift off. He held her protectively against him as they drifted further off land. Soon Port Charles appeared as a small painting and the people below became ants as the balloon carried the couple in the summer sky. Georgie eventually removed her eyes from glancing at the world below and looked up at Dillon. Her dark thin hair blew in the breeze and tickled Officer Quartermaine's stubbled chin.

"Thank you." she told him beneath another smile. "This is amazing Dillon. You, you're amazing." Georgie added, pressed against his body.

"You're welcome baby." Dillon replied, moving a piece of her hair out of Georgie's deep brown eyes. They quickly became lost in each other and Dillon leaned down to meet her smooth lips. The man steering them all in the air smiled at the young couple and brought his attention back at his job. Dillon popped the cork and poured them two glasses of champagne.

"What's the ocassion?" Georgie smirked as Dillon handed her a full glass.

"Why would there have to be?" Dillon returned a question, setting the bottle back down and in the picinic basket while still holding his glass in the other hand.

"Well we usually drink wine together. Just thought I was missing something." Dr. Jones clearified, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her pierced ears when the wind blew it in her eyes.

"Oh." said Dillon. "Well, the ocassion is.." he pondered quickly. "us."

"Us?" Georgie repeated.

"Mhm." Dillon chimned in his throat.

"Okay." Georgie grinned behind a small laugh.

"No no hear me out." said Officer Quartermaine.

"K." Dr. Jones listened.

"Come 'er." Dillon asked, taking Georgie's hand and she sank it in his palm as he gently pulled her into him, turning her petite body around so Georgie's back was resting against his built chest.

"See that street," Dillon pointed with his glass. "down there next to the open feild with bundles of hay?" he began. Georgie looked down and followed his direction.

"Yeah." she said, observing.

"That's where it happend." Dillon said. "Where we happened." he finished. Georgie turned her head and looked up at Dillon happily, then back down at the street they met on.

"Where I hated your guts." Georgie reminded him. Dillon smiled again at her joke. One of the reasons why he loves her so much.

"Exactly." Dillon remembered. There was a moment of silence - besides the birds chirping as the feathered animals soared by them - and Officer Quartermaine layed his hand on Georgie's hip hugging her slim waist, with his chin resting on her left shoulder. "That's when I found happiness again. Because of you." Dillon murmured in her ear solumly. The side of Georgie's lip stretched lightly and she closed her eyes when Dillon softly kissed her cheek. He loved her. Georgie knew it just by the way he held her in his arms as they continued to float above Port Charles in the hot air balloon. She loved him too. Neither one of them ever admitted it yet to the other. Only one of them allowed theirselfs to indulge in the feeling of being captivated. Georgie then opened her glossy eyes and placed her palm on top of Dillon's hand that held her flat stomach.

"So am I." she told him.

**Chapter 17** - Broken

The water was hot enough to warm her body and soothe her tight muscles, but not too hot to burn her soft ivory skin. She hadn't been feeling well since yesturday or during the visit with Dr. Caparo at General Hospital. She had to take today off from the night shift. Epiphany insisted and Dillon practically ordered her to before she worked so much she'd make herself feel worse. The chemotherapy really hit Georgie now. Her appetite changed from eating more than she should and still can keep her fit figure, to hardly being able to eat at all when she should. Dillon worried about Georgie and went to visit his girlfriend everyday after work and every morning before his duty as Officer Quartermaine. Georgie felt spoiled by him and Dillon told her he enjoys to.

The chicken soup cooked in the hot water on the stove while Dillon searched in the cupboard for some salt. He left the PCPD station early tonight to take care of his girl, as Dillon liked to call her. Besides the unique nickname he gave her before they even started dating. Mac gave him no trouble. Dillon would have left anyway regardless of permission from anybody on the police force. He had something else more important to do than catch criminals. She became more important to him. And Dillon realised this the harder he fell for Dr. Jones. Georgie turned off the shower faucet and reached for a towel hanging on the white wall on a hook beside the clear seashell shower curtain. She dried off her dark thin hair and nude wet slim body, then stepped her feet out of the bathtub, wrapping the baby blue cotton towel around her clean self. She found some downy fresh scented clothes and put them on.

Dillon noticed the noodles were fully cooked in the pot and he turned off the temperature on the stove.

"You're going to love this chicken noodle soup Ledfoot!" Dillon yelled from the kitchen after he realised Georgie was finished with her shower. "Grandma Lila's recepie. With my own ingredients added!" he continued.

"I'll take your word for it!" Georgie loudly answered back, peeking her head out of her bedroom door while dressed in Dillon's favorite tshirt and her drawstring pajama pants, as her voice echoed in the hallway for Dillon to hear.

"K. Bowls..bowls..are in the dishwasher." Dillon said to himself quietly, as he turned around in Georgie's kitchen and walked over to the cleaned plates, bowls, cups, and silverware hidden in the whirlpool dishwasher.

Dr. Jones finished drying her hair off with the towel and threw it in her bathroom hamper. She picked up her black conair brush and brought it to her scalp. The dark hair on her head had intensly thinned over the past few days. Georgie could feel it as she brushed the bristtles through her strands. She paused and looked at herself in the mirror. The woman starring back at her tilted her head down and gazed at the clumps of locks in the sink. She knew it would be only a matter of time before she found more again. Tonight was that nightmare. The brush met the belly of the sink and Georgie returned her tearfilled eyes back at her reflection in the mirror. Her body shook lightly as she broke down in soft but deep sobs.

Dillon poured the broth of chicken noodle soup into the white hand painted bowl and put the empty pot back on the stove. He brought the two bowls of steaming soup over to the table and set each of them down.

"Hey. How was your shower?" he asked Georgie when she entered the kitchen dressed in his red tshirt and her pajama pants. She wipped under both of her eyes when he wasn't looking.

"Good." Dr. Jones answered, her voice stiff from crying. Dillon put a spoon in her bowl and walked over to her standing by the fridge.

"Feeling any better yet baby?" he consoled, and met her cheek with his lips while Dillon's right hand held her hip.

"Just a little." Georgie lied. Hoping Dillon wouldn't notice she was crying a few minutes ago in the bathroom.

"Well worry no more Ledfoot because," Dillon wrapped his arms around her waist. "chicken noodle soup - is the best medicine." he finished. She stretched the corner of her mouth softly at him and Dillon looked back in her brown tearfilled eyes.

"What's wrong, you okay?" he lovingly asked her, while holding Dr. Jones in his masculine arms. Georgie quivered her chin and looked down, playing with the ends of Dillon's tshirt he had on. Georgie nodded.

"Yeah." she replied. Her voice tranquil.

"Really? You're a terrible liar Jones." Dillon said while still holding her petite body against him. She should have known by now she can't keep anything from him. Georgie sniffled and returned her eyes back up at her boyfriend. Dillon sensed by the tone of her voice and the gloss in her eyes that she had been crying earlier.

"I'm not really hungry anymore." she told him.

"Too bad. You're still eating Dr. Jones if I have to feed you this soup myself." Dillon scolded her. He then kissed her lips softly several times, and pulled out her chair. Georgie gazed at him sadly and walked over to the kitchen table meeting him there. She put her hand on the top of the chair.

"I can't." Dr. Jones just about whispered, looking at him. Dillon was more than sure now something made Georgie upset. He needed no guesses of just what that something was.

"Georgie you have to eat. I know you feel like crap from the chemo but you need to eat something baby so you don't get -" Officer Quartermaine began, only to be interrupted.

"I can't Dillon." Georgie loudly refused, meeting his eyes behind her tearfilled ones.

"I know. Just try though okay? It will help I promise." said Dillon. Georgie felt more tears emerging from her eyes and she was too frustrated to fight them from falling onto her face. She dolefully starred at Dillon and then spoke, regreting her upcoming words.

"I think you should go." Georgie's voice cracked.

"Why?" Dillon asked.

"Dillon please just - just go." she broke down in tears. "I don't want to eat and I don't want you here anymore." she continued while the tears ran down her cheeks.

"You're lying again. Tell me what happened in the bathroom." said Dillon, still standing a foot in front of her.

"Nothing happened Dillon just go! Please!" Georgie said louder as she deeply cried, trying to catch her breath.

"No I'm not leaving until you tell me why you want me to go all of a sudden." Dillon calmly said.

"I don't want you here Dillon so please.. just leave!" she cried as she began to walk away from him.

"No, no." he said, grabbing her wrist and causing Georgie to turn her body back towards him. "Don't do this. Stop it." he added.

"Dillon let go of me!" Georgie cried. "Get out!" she continued to weep, not having the strength to fight out of his hands that held her wrists.

"Georgie tell me! Tell me what happened baby." said Officer Quartermaine as he held Dr. Jones and looked into her sadden eyes that released painful tears. Not because of his strength holding Georgie from trying to escape his grasp either. She continued to cry while looking at him. He waited, hoping she would confess.

"I lost more of my hair. It's in globs - in the sink." Georgie deeply cried. "I'm so ugly and I - I can't do this anymore! I can't take it anymore! I'm scared Dillon.. I'm - I'm so scared.."Georgie cried harder. Dillon put his hand on the side of her wet face and gently brushed his palm down her moistened cheek. He folded his lips, hating to see her like this. He brought her body to his tight chest and Georgie collapsed in his arms as she hysterically wept.

"I know baby." Dillon gently said, his chin resting on the top of Georgie's head as he softly brushed the back of her hair with his other hand. "I know. It's okay." he whispered, then kissed her temple. "I'm here. We're gonna get through this baby." Dillon soothed as Georgie continued to cry in his chest. He felt his own eyes swell up at the very thought of losing her and Dillon held Georgie tighter as they both stood in the kitchen.

Dr. Jones settled her sobs and released herself from her boyfriend's chest. She looked up at him with drentched brown eyes.

"Dillon please -" Georgie chocked on another tear. "please just go." she begged.

"No." Dillon refused, looking back at her with the same eyes.

"Dillon! Please just leave!" Georgie shouted behind her weepy voice.

"No, I'm not! I'm not leaving Georgie!" Dillon shouted back. "I love you. God damnit Georgie why can't you see that!" he strongly confessed. She continued to weep as he grabbed her shoulders once more. "I love you." Dillon repeated, looking into her deep brown eyes. Georgie wanted to just scream back 'I love you too' and kiss him as if they were Audrey and Humphrey in one of their favorite black and white films. This wasn't a movie. The reality was Georgie has breast cancer and she was scared to death of not only dying, but leaving him. What she was about to do made no sense to anyone who witnessed them falling for each other and every sense to Georgie.

"If you care about me as much as you just said then please Dillon," she breathed in between weeps. "please just leave me alone." she begged him once more. Dillon starred at her angrily and soon let go of her shoulders.

"Fine." he said. "If you change your mind you know where I'll be." Dillon finished. He then walked away from her and found Dr. Jones' front door to her apartment. Georgie jumped when the door slammed shut. She broke down in tears and slid down the bottom cupboard in the kitchen when she realised what she had done.

**Chapter 18** - Go To Her

The coffee was strong. Two packets of sweet n low would not be able to help this java from tasting any better. Georgie dumped her cup out in the sink and turned off the coffee machine. She didn't even bother with the eggs already fried in the pan so she turned off her stove too. She was exhausted and did not know how she was going to survive eight hours at work today. Dillon and Mac would have a fit if they knew she was actually going to General Hospital this morning. She had to. Georgie needed to do something to keep Dillon off of her mind. She was lucky to even achieve four hours of sleep last night after he left. She hated herself for kicking him out of her apartment. Georgie wished she hadn't after seeing his leather jacket he left on the back of one of her kitchen chairs and almost bursting into tears again. She sniffled and returned to her bedroom to change out of Dillon's t-shirt. Snoopy yawned and followed her owner, hoping to get fed soon.

Detective Jesse Baudry put his phone down and wandered over to Officer Quartermaine's desk.

"I need you to ask Kenny Parker some questions." said Jesse. Dillon just sat there looking down at a file of Manny Ruez, pretending to be investigating further while he kept thinking about his girl. Wondering how Georgie is and hoping she'd return his phone call messeges. "Hey, Quartermaine." Jesse repeated. Dillon soon returned from his reverie and looked up at his boss.

"Yeah?" Dillon asked. Lucky found his desk a few feet away and witnessed his best friend being interigated himself.

"I need you to take Kenny into interigation for questioning about the Stalker case." Jesse explained, holding a handcuffed teenager by the arm.

"Do it yourself man I'm busy." said Dillon, and looked back down at the papers.

"Excuse me?" asked Jesse. "I'm not asking a favor here Quartermaine I gave you an order." he added. Dillon looked back up.

"Yeah well last time I checked I didn't enroll in the united states army. There are eight other officers here to interigate Kenny, three who actually do their job and one who shouldn't be sitting here playing Big Boy Jesse's secretary or rookie slave!" Dillon loudly refused. "I'm busy sir." he finished, and returned his deep brown eyes to where they were before. Lucky waited for his boss's reaction.

"Take fifeteen at noon Dillon. You're one of our good cops and I'd like to keep it that way." said Jesse. "Lets go Parker." he added to Kenny, leading him by the arm to the room behind them. Dillon closed the folder and angrily tossed it aside then exhaled deeply, easing tension on the back of his neck with his big left hand.

"Dude what is with you today?" asked Lucky. "You've been acting like you - have PMS or something." he finished. Dillon looked over at his friend and coldly eyed Lucky at his comment.

"None of your business, alright man? It's - I had a rough night last night and I'm just a little pissed." said Dillon.

"Just a little? Its more than that. The hell happened?" asked Lucky, dropping his pen down on his desk. Dillon rested his other arm on top of his memo and brought his attention back over at his friend.

"Georgie and I had a fight last night." Dillon told Lucky. "She kicked me out of her apartment." he finished.

"What? Why?" Lucky asked, his eyebrows arched in disbelieve.

"I dont know Dude to be honest with you." Dillon put his hand down on his lap and off his neck. "Georgie's petrofied of dying and I dont blame her. For some, insane reason she keeps pushing me away when things hit rock bottom. I don't want her to feel like she can't open up to me and even allow herself to be with me." he finished.

"Do you love her?" Lucky asked his childhood friend. Dillon did not need to think twice about his feelings for Dr. Jones. He was certain for a long time.

"More than anything or anyone else in this entire world, yes. She knows I do I've told her." Dillon answered.

"Keep telling her. If you love Georgie that much Spike, keep showing her. Don't let her think for one second your backing down too." Lucky pointed strongly with his finger, speaking from his own experience with Elizabeth Webber. "Forget this shithole," Lucky picked up his mug. "forget - Jesse and Mac. Find Georgie and tell her how you feel about her. Again." he stood up. "I'm serious bro, chicks melt when we show our Casanova side. Lizzy can't keep her hands off me if I light a few candles when were alone." Lucky finished, leaving his desk. Dillon thought about Lucky's advice and knew he couldn't let Georgie think she was getting out of this relationship so easy. Cancer or no cancer, he loved her and still wanted to be with her. He just needed to figure out a way for Georgie to realise it too. Dillon had a huntch she was on her way to work right about now. She was stubborn and never liked to listen much when she neeed to. He sat for a minute, pondering. Then opened a drawer at his desk and picked up his keys to the police car, hoping this plan would work.

**Chapter 19** - Call Him

Her fingertips slowly swurved along the rim of the black mug while her mind was lost elsewhere, as she stared at the handle on the drawer filled with spoons, knives, and forks, sitting in her older sister's kitchen. She hated feeling this way. So empty and lonely since Dillon left her apartment last night. It was her own fault. Georgie hated herself even more for not telling him before Dillon stormed out that she does love him too. Regreting what she did, Georgie wipped under her eyes and walked over to the sink. The coffee she tried to drink again was cold from sitting so long and she dumped it down the drain.

"Ugh." Maxie exhaled, entering the kitchen. "Now I have the itchies." she said, heading towards the sink.

"Are they still scratching?" Georgie asked, setting the mug down.

"No. I told them to try not to and the calamine lotion will take the itchiness away." Maxie answered, washing her hands.

"My poor twiners." said Georgie, leaning her waist on the side of the couner. "Chicken Pox suck." she added while folding her arms.

"I'll second that." said Maxie, turning off the faucet and reaching for a dishtowel on the nob of a cupboard. "Hey remember when you had them and Mom put me in the bathtub with you so I'd get them too?" she added, while drying off her hands and looking at Georgie.

"No." Georgie answered seconds later.

"Hm." Maxie said in her throat, remembering her sister was just two years old at the time. "Well I did get them the next day. Gosh they're so itchy."

"Make sure the girls keep on long sleeves and pants at night. It will help dry out the pox." said Georgie.

"I know Dr. Jones." said Maxie, putting the towel back. "Are you this protective over Dillon too?" she smirked. "Being so dominering." she finished. Georgie deeply sighed.

"I was." She answered. "Dillon liked having his own personal nurse." she formed a smile. Maxie slowly shook her head in the negative.

"What?" asked Dr. Jones. Maxie turned the faucet back on and grabbed a wash cloth.

"I don't get you sometimes Georgie. You," she paused and squirted dishsoap into the washcloth. "You're so complicated. Especially when it comes to relationships." she finished.

"Oh and you're the expert?" Georgie defended.

"No but I don't bail just because things aren't going the way I want them to." Maxie washed a dish. "Honey you finaly find this great guy and, you're totally throwing everything away just because you're scared." she continued.

"And if you were in my shoes Maxie you would have done the exact same thing." said Georgie, watching her sister remove the yolk from egg off of the plate.

"No I wouldn't of." Maxie disagreed. "Georgie if I had cancer I would continue to count my blessings that I still have my husband and kids to fight for. Yeah I would be scared. That's normal." Maxie looked up at her sister. "Pushing Jesse and my girls away because I'm terrified would be cowardly, and that I'm giving up. I'm not that person. Neither are you." she finished. Georgie looked back at her sister, listening to her words. Maxie then returned her head down at the dishes and continued to wash them. Georgie eyed the bubbles.

"I love Dillon." Georgie confessed, looking at the suds.

"Does he know?" Maxie asked, rinsing off the plate.

"No." Georgie answered, doleful.

"You need to tell him." said Maxie, picking up the next dish. Georgie removed her eyes from the sink and spoke up again.

"I've wanted to so many times. Whenever I had the chance, I'd stop myself." Georgie said, her arms still folded.

"Georgie," Maxie paused and rinsed the plate. "call Dillon and tell him you love him. Stop holding back for no reason." she finished. Georgie unfolded her arms.

"I need to get to work." she said, leaving the couner. "Tell the twins I love them and I'll try to come by later when they're feeling better." she continued, grabbing her coat off the back of the kitchen chair.

"I will. Remember what I said about Dillon." said Maxie, putting the plate on the other side of the sink. Georgie buttoned her dark brown coat.

"Bye Maxie." she said, fastening the next one while leaving the kitchen.

One whole hour passed since she stepped foot in General Hospital. Something was bothering Dr. Jones. Her fellow doctors saw it, the nurses, and even the patients could see the deep sadness in Georgie's eyes. Wether she wanted to admit it to anyone or herself, she missed Dillon. One night apart and she felt empty. Having cancer did not hurt as much as this. Missing someone hurt like hell.

"Okay.." said Dr. Jones, wrapping the young girl's leg back up with bandages. "Looks like it's healing nicely." she finished.

"Good. I better be able to play soccer soon before the season is over." said ten year old Megan.

"You'll be back out on that field by mid October." Dr. Jones implied, covering the child with a blanket. "Stay off your leg for the next six weeks and we'll see what happens." she finished.

"Is there any more chocolate pudding?" asked Megan, looking up at the doctor who was writing information down on a clipboard for the nurses.

"I dont know. I'll check it out for you. If not, I'll sneek you some homeade chocolate creme pie." Georgie answered, her eyes enlarging and causing Megan to giggle.

"Okay." the child smiled. Dr. Jones soon left Pediatrics and headed for the next floor. She stood in the elevator and starred into nothing. Her thoughts were tangled in Officer Quartermaine once again. Wondering what he's doing and hoping he's not risking his life to play hero. The last thing she wanted to do was have to operate on him to save his life. The elevator stopped and automaticaly opened its doors as Dr. Jones sluggishly exited out.

"Where have you been?" Epiphany strongly asked when she saw Georgie approaching her way over to the front desk.

"Taking care of the sick and wounded.." Georgie answered sarcasticly, putting the folder she carried down on the surface.

"Don't get smart. I've been paging you for the past twenty minutes." said Epiphany, signing her name on a sheet of paper for documentation.

"Oh wow. Whose are these?" Dr. Jones asked, admirring a large boque of red roses in a fancy white vase.

"Yours." Epiphany said, a small smile forming on her dark face.

"Epiphany.. you shouldn't have." Georgie joked. She leaned to meet the petals with her nose and breathed in the sweet aroma of the blood red flowers.

"Aww those are so pretty. Who are they for?" asked Amye, coming up behind Robin and Epiphany.

"Georgie." Robin answered, putting her pen back inside her pocket. "And I bet they're from a certain someone." she added. Dr. Jones played with a rose petal and saw her name on an envelope. She knew who could have possibly sent them and the corner of her lip stretched slightly. Georgie picked up the envelope and opened it, pulling out a note. Recognizing his handwriting, she read it to herself silently.

_Georgie,_

_Remember that inevitable feeling? THIS is it. We can't hide from it wether we want to or not. You're my guilty pleasure Ledfoot. I love you. Nothing else matters._

_Always,_

_Dillon_

Georgie immediatly smiled and then put the note back inside the envelope. Her friends witnessed the change of a positive expression on her face.

"Georgie," Epiphany began. "get the hell out of here and go get your man." she advised.

"Yes. Now." said Robin, agreeing with the head nurse. Georgie looked at them and was silent. She tucked a piece of her thin hair behind her ear and moistened her lips.

"I dunno." Dr. Jones said. "I was really harsh with Dillon last night and -" she continued.

"What do you mean you dont know?" Amye interrupted her friend from making an excuse. "Forget this stupid fight and tell Dillon you love him. He's obviously in love with you too Georgie." she finished.

"Don't let this one get away." Robin chimmed in. Georgie looked over at the three dozen red roses and knew she couldn't be away from Dillon any longer. She wanted to be with him. She loves him and she could not deny her feelings anymore. There was just no point. She didn't need to be scared. Dillon proved to her last night she had no reason to be. Georgie took off the stethascope that was around behind her neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said to her co-workers and put the stethascope on the couner.

"You're leaving already huh?" Robin grinned.

"You bet." Georgie answered. "I think it's time I - indulge myself with my boyfriend." she smiled, walking away and heading towards the elevator.

**Chapter 20** - Indulgence (NC 17)

Georgie just about broke nearly three laws as she drove slightly over the speed limit. She then slowed her car down when she found the Port Charles Police Department and parked her vehicle in the nearest open spot in front of the building. They were definatly busy today. She walked passed the clerck and searched for Dillon with her eyes among the twenty other officers and criminals that were being brought in. She walked further and by Lucky's desk, her eyes scanning over to the right where her boyfriend would be. Georgie heared a man whistle seductivly at her.

"Sit down Hayes!" Lucky loudly said to the green eyed fugitive making the noise, pushing him to fall on the seat of the chair.

"Dad!" Georgie shouted over the ringing of phones and combution in the police station. She scurried over to her step-father. "Have you seen Dillon? I really need to talk to him." she asked.

"Georgie what are you doing here? You should be home resting sweetheart." said Mac.

"No, Dad I'm fine! I'm fine." Georgie defended. "Where's Dillon?" she repeated. Twenty four years old and she still defies him.

Mac sighed in fury.

"I sent him home. He hasn't been himself and he's no use for me here today." he answered.

"K." said Georgie, walking away from her father.

"Georgie wait, Georgie!" Mac shouted. She turned around. "Get some rest please." he advised.

"I will." Georgie promised, then quickly went to the door.

A cold beer would feel really good right now. A beer and some black and white film with no romance involved sounded great. Dillon went to his kitchen and opened the nearly empty refrigerator for a bottle of Samuel Adams alcohol. The shelves inside the cold box were bare. Nothing but beer and soda on the top shelf, and some lunch meat in the bottom drawer. Georgie usually reminded him he can't live off of frozen pizza, yogurt, beer and cheetos and to go grocery shopping once or twice every two weeks. She would fill his kitchen with food not on the very bottom of the food group pyramid. Like him, the cupboards seemed empty. He hoped Georgie recieved the flowers and note he wrote and come to her sences. Behind her beautiful brown eyes and dimple in her cheeks when she smiled was a smart, funny, caring, strong woman he easily fell in love with and it was only a matter of time before she realises just how much he truely loves her. Dillon knew she loved him too. Just by the way she'd return his kisses and the comfort he felt whenever she played with the small hairs on the back of his neck. He just needed to hear Georgie say it.

Officer Quartermaine turned on the TV with his free hand and sat down on the couch. He opened the beer bottle and took a long sip. He then burped and picked up the television remote, flickering through channels. A few loud knocks on his front door synced together with a slamming car door in the black and white movie. Dillon put his beer down - on a coaster - and walked to the front of his two bedroom apartment. He opened the door and there she stood. Their eyes met. Both heartbroken and full of desire at the same time.

"Hi." Georgie broke the silence between them, her voice suttle.

"Hi." Dillon replied the same way, his hand on the side of the opened door.

"Can I come in?" she asked nervously, while playing with her purse strap held at her midwaist. Dillon looked down at the floor for a mere five seconds.

"You're not gonna yell at me again are you?" he asked, moving the toe part of his shoes over a mark on the hall floor.

"No." Georgie smiled lightly. "I promise." she finished. He looked up at her.

"C'mon in." Dillon gently said with a motion of his head, signaling Dr. Jones to enter the apartment.

"How uh," Officer Quartermaine cleared his throat as he closed the door behind them. "How are you feeling? Any better today?" he asked, helping Georgie take off her coat.

"Thanks." she said, pulling her arms out. "Um. Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Georgie replied, moving a piece of hair away from her face. "Just exhausted." she turned all the way around to face Dillon. He put her coat on the back of the couch.

"You went to work I take it." said Dillon, sliding his hands inside his jean pockets.

"I had to. I got your surprise." she smiled. "Thank you. The flowers were beautiful."

"So are you." said Dillon. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I miss you G." he said.

"I miss you too." Georgie replied. "I really," she paused and looked at him. "I really didn't know what to do with myself after you left last light." she said, then lightly chortled as if she were going to laugh but wouldn't when she looked down at her hands, twisting a ring on her middle finger. "I was stupid to go to work and actually think it'd help keep me from thinking about you." she continued. Georgie brought her deep brown saucers back up at her boyfriend. "I was stupid to make you leave last night." she finished.

"I only left 'cause you wanted me to." Dillon said. Georgie walked closer until she was nose and nose with him.

"I lied Dillon." she told him. "I never wanted you to leave. That was the old, scared, messed up Georgie. She's gone." Georgie looked down and took his hand. Dillon returned her light squeeze and she looked up at him again. "I love you." Georgie finaly confessed. "I love you so much that its made me terrified. You're my guilty pleasure." she smirked, causing Dillon to do the same.

"It's about time Ledfoot." Dillon teased. Georgie chuckled. They stood in the living room behind the couch, still searching each other's faces with the same deep brown eyes and hesitating to get closer. Georgie let go of his hand and placed both of hers on the side of Dillon's shaven cheeks, meeting his soft lips. Their kiss was short but sensual and they gazed at one another once more, smiling. Dillon leaned into her this time and placed his lips on hers, kissing her gently.

The motion immediatly grew more passionate and their kiss lingered deeply as Officer Quartermaine's hands cupped Dr. Jones' soft cheeks inside his palms. Somehow Georgie managed to break free from his inviting lips and she slowly raised her thin arms up in the air. Dillon looked at her and read her face like a book. He knew what she wanted him to do. He stretched the corner of his mouth and smiled back at the dimples embedded in Dr. Jones's cheeks. Dillon found the bottom of Georgie's baby blue blouse and began to pull the shirt over her head, allowing the garmet to fall onto the carpet. They kissed again and Dillon then raised his muscles in the air for Georgie to remove his white tshirt. It was soon discarded and joined Georgie's on the floor.

Passion and desire ignited as the couple continued to devour each other in a mouthful of captivating kisses. Georgie wrapped her arms around behind Dillon's neck, playing with the small hairs with her fingers as she deeply told his lips just how much she loves and missed him. Dillon held her petite back with one arm while the other swam under her legs and lifted Georgie off the floor. He continued to ravish her smooth lips tenderly as he carried Georgie down the hall and to his bedroom. Dillon gently placed Georgie on the matress and massaged her tongue with his in the dark cave of their mouths. He soon found her neck and tasted her soft skin while he layed on top of her. Georgie's heart began to race as she felt Dillon's lips dance down her neck and to her chest. He kissed her collarbone and dragged his mouth further, stopping at Georgie's bra. Dillon put his hand on the side of her ribs and dropped his lips on the curve of her large right breast, kissing it softly then favoring her left. Georgie moved and Dillon eased his weight off of her thin body. She smiled at him and was soon the one on top. Georgie had her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed Dillon to lay down as she sat on his lap with her legs straddled, one on each side of his body. He layed on the matress and looked up at Georgie.

"You're beautiful." Dillon reminded her. "You know that?" he added, his hand on her left thigh.

"I do now." Georgie answered, sitting on Dillon's lap in just her bra and jean pants. Dillon returned a smile and sat up to kiss Georgie's lips. They broke free and she began to unhook her black lacey bra. In a matter of seconds it was tossed onto the floor and Georgie leaned down to kiss her boyfriend. They took turns undressing each other while a collection of clothes made a pile on the bedroom floor. What they were about to experience together was not their first time in their relationship.

The last time they even went all the way was on their fifth date. Only tonight, right now, was different from before. Being in love made it better and oddly more meaningful. His heartbeat increased with hers. His breath unsteady. His body temperature changing and he began to sweat, while entering Georgie further.

"Dillon.." she exhaled his name eroticly and with sheer delight as Dillon devoured her neck using his lips while their naked bodies collided underneath the sheets. Enjoying the feeling of him inside her, Georgie took control and was now looking down at Dillon. Their brown eyes met and both of them smiled. Georgie leaned forward and deeply kissed Dillon before sitting back up on top of him. She arched her back and began to breath unsteadily while glidding her hips back and forth. Dillon helped her, holding Georgie's thin waist with both of his hands. Soft moans of pure delight occured as they continued to syncronize this way. Her heart rate increased. Her breathing escaped and Dillon noticed his girlfriend slowing down. He kept hold of her waist and gently pulled Georgie down on top of his body. She obliged and layed her head on the pillow while looking up at her boyfriend above her. Dillon leaned forward and found her lips. She kissed him back while he began to re-enter her lower body.

Their fingers laced together as they continued to share their souls. Dillon went from her neck and kissed her chin while Georgie softly moaned, arching her back again as he generated gentle thrusts in and out of her. Georgie slithered her hands out of Dillon's and found his shoulder blades.

"Am I - hurting you baby?" Dillon asked in a heavy whisper. His manhood deeply ryhming inside her.

"N-no." Georgie let out the same tone. "I'm - I'm fine." she whispered back.

"K." he said, barely audioable and continued his duty. Soon they both felt an amazing sensation of pure happiness and exploded together in a flood of ecstacy. Dillon grunted and eventually collapsed while Georgie held him on top of her, both trying to catch their breaths.

The night progressed on and the two layed closely together in Dillon's bed. Georgie rested her head on Dillon's built chest and he held her securely against him and safe in his arms. Georgie's eyelids became heavy and she fought so hard to keep them open. Dillon's were already shut as he softly ran his fingers through her thin hair.

"I love you Quartermaine." Georgie lazily whispered, her eyes now closed and her right arm drapped over Dillon's abdomen.

"I love you too." Dillon replied back . His eyes closed and he leaned down, leaving a kiss on Georgie's forehead.

Chapter 21 - Love and Fear

If it hant been for the unique yet tasteful scent coming from down the hall, he probably would never be able to get himself up at this hour in the morning. Two rounds of indulgence in bed last night for an extremely long length of time would be enough to wear anybody out. Dillon just could not say no and neither one of them were completely satisfied unless they accomplished a second helping of each other. Dillon stretched his arms and legs and glanced over to his right, but discovered he was alone in the bed. After escaping from the light sheets and covering his nude lower body with cotton drawstring pants, Dillon left his bedroom and followed the scent. He smiled to himself when he saw her dressed in his tshirt which still barely covered her light pink panties. Dillon quietly carried his feet over to the stove and slithered his arms behind Georgie around her waist. She grinned, knowing who it was that made her petite body jolt from surprise.

"Good morning." Dillon lightly said in Georgie's hair while he held her waist.

"Good morning blanket hog." Georgie replied, frying their eggs properly as she layed her other palm on top of Dillon's hand which rested on her flat stomach.

"What are you trying to make?" he teased, his chin nestled on her shoulder.

"Eggs. The least I can do for all the times you've cooked for me." Georgie answered.

"Well thank you my beautiful nympho. But you don't need to do me any favors Ledfoot." Dillon removed his chin from her. "I love taking care of you." he kissed her soft cheek, leaving his lips on her skin for awhile. She revealed her small dimple.

"I know." said Georgie, flipping the eggs over so they'd cook on the other side. "I want to." she finished. Dillon held her tighter.

"I can really get used to you wearing my clothes." He whispered in her ear, causing Georgie to smirk behind a slight laugh Dillon grew to adore. He then poured them both some coffee when it was ready, making Dr. Jones' just the way she liked to drink it.

"Did you take your medicine yet?" he asked her, stirring the sweet n low with the Foldgers coffee.

"Yes doctor. Right after I woke up." Georgie answered, holding the spatula in her left hand as she kept her eyes on the food while it cooked.

"Good. Otherwise Id shove the pill down your throat." said Dillon, putting the spoon down on the couner.

"No you wouldn't." said Georgie, making sure the eggs weren't burning on the bottom in the pan.

"No. Id just break it down into your gross coffee." Dillon said truthfully.

"How is my coffee gross?" Georgie asked, turning the temperature down on the stove. "It has taste. Not black and bland like yours." she finished. Dillon looked over at her.

"Just make my eggs woman." He teased, bringing the coffee cups to the table. Georgie estimated the eggs were finished and she put both of them on two plates, setting Dillon's down in front of him.

"Smells good. Thank you baby." he said, joining his girlfriend at the breakfast table.

"Mhm." Georgie said in her throat. "Pepper?" she asked. Dillon handed it to her.

"Thanks. Let me know how they taste." she added, watching Dillon pick up a piece of egg with his fork.

"I will." he promised.

"This is my specialty." Georgie told him, dashing pepper over her food.

"Anybody can make eggs Ledfoot." said Dillon, chewing them.

"Really?" she replied, cutting off a piece with the side of her fork.

"Yeah." Dillon swallowed. "Yours," he sipped some coffee. "aren't too bad." he finished.

"Liar." Georgie welcomed the food in her mouth. "You know," she paused to chew. "You never did answer my question last night."

"When? The first or second time after you demanded your way with me?" Dillon asked sarcasticly. She smiled.

"Second." Georgie answered.

"What question would that be again?" Officer Quartermaine wondered, taking more food in his mouth.

"What's your number one thing on your list of things to do?" Georgie asked her boyfriend, then put the fork to her mouth. Dillon swallowed and looked at her.

"I dont have a list." he answered. Georgie chewed her food and returned his eyes.

"You don't?" she asked again.

"Nope." Dillon put his fork down on the plate to grab more eggs.

"There's not one thing you want to do before you die? Something you always wanted to do but never did." Georgie repeated. Dillon chewed his food in thought, then brought his deep brown eyes over to Dr. Jones.

"There is actually. But you're gonna like, call me a pervert or something and make fun of me." he said.

"No I won't. I swear." she promised, taking a sip of her french vanilla coffee.

"Okay." Dillon put his fork down and wipped his mouth off with a napkin. "It's more of - an um," he paused. "a spontaneous.. combution." Dillon confessed. Georgie rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

"Is that all you ever think about?" she asked.

"No. It's not - Georgie, it's not all I think about. It's not even in the top five - three. More like number two." Dillon answered.

"Tell me." said Georgie, setting her coffee back down.

"K. Well it involves an elevator. Before my days in the dust, I want to be.. spontaneous with a very attractive female, preferably a sexy brunette doctor, in an elevator." Dillon confessed. Georgie looked at him blantly. He nodded.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Okay." Georgie said, cutting her food.

"What?" Dillon asked, seeing the odd expression on her face.

"Nothing." she answered, before feeding herself another bite of the eggs.

They were both going to be late for work in a half hour if neither one of them were dressed yet. Bathing together saved them plenty of time. A twentyeight minute shower would definatly put them in jepardy of being late and neither one of them seemed to care. Dillon stood in front of his bathroom mirror dressed in his uniform pants and wrinkled blue shirt Georgie had on earlier, while quickly styling his spikey hair.

"You should wear a different long sleeve shirt Quartermaine," Dr. Jones said to him while she put on her jeans. She didn't need her scrubs until she'd change in the womans locker room at the hospital. "that one has wrinkles in it." she finished, zipping up her levis.

"It's fine. My other ones are dirty." said Dillon, placing the cap back on the hairspray can.

"So do your laundry." Georgie reminded him, slipping her feet into a pair of white socks.

"That's what I have you for." Officer Quartermaine teased, exiting the bathroom after turning off the light. "What's the matter?" he added.

"I had a bra.." Georgie stood near the foot of the bed, looking around the floor for her brazzaire.

"Try under the bed." Dillon replied, standing in the bathroom doorway. Georgie took his suggestion and bent down to search under the matress. Dillon sneeked a peek of her rear before heading to his closet.

"Are you uh, you working the night shift tonight?" he asked, opening his closet door.

"Yeah until a little after midnight." Georgie answered, hooking her bra from the back. "Monica warned me not to work passed three anymore." she finished, finding her blouse.

"Wow, you're actually taking advice from a doctor." Dillon said, sitting down on the bed to tie his shoes.

"I AM a doctor, and I know why she told me. I can't overdo anything until I have stronger medication." Georgie said, fixing her shirt and standing in front of Dillon who was still sitting. He sighed after tying his right shoelace.

"I guess we can't do anymore sexual activities like last night then." Dillon looked up at her.

"Guess not." Georgie agreed, looking down at him. Dillon tucked in his lips and grabbed both cheeks of Georgie's bum with his palms on the back of her jeans, causing her to smirk behind a laugh as he pulled Georgie down on the bed. Their kiss was deep and sensual until one of them broke it, remembering where they soon had to be.

"Mm." Georgie sadly moaned, kissing Dillon who was above her on the made matress.

"I know." Dillon whispered against her lips, knowing she didnt want to stop either.

"We better," Georgie paused to kiss him once more. "leave now or my dad will be very," Dillon interrupted to kiss her. "very suspicous and send out detectives to look for YOU." she finished, looking up at Dillon.

"Alright...C'mon nympho," Dillon said, getting up.

The elevator was empty, just holding a doctor and police officer inside and taking them down to the very first floor of the apartment building. Georgie heared Dillon say something to her about going to Manhattan for a classic movie playing late after their shifts and she stood next to him, planning something of her own. Dillon made her to do list shorter and Georgie thought of nothing better than to thank him by granting him his wish.

"I mean only if you want to later on tonight we'll go." Dillon said. Georgie took a few steps forward, eyeing the emergency stop button.

"Yeah sure, a movie sounds good." she agreed, then pushed the red button with her two thin fingers. Dillon witnessed her sneaky actions and was puzzled.

"You do realise that's NOT what you push for the doors to open, right?" Dillon asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"Mhm." Georgie replied, unbuttoning her jacket while slowly walking back over to her boyfriend.

"Something was in those eggs Ledfoot." Dillon said. Georgie shook her head in the negative, coming towards Dillon like a lioness, ready to pounce on her prey.

"Nope." she promised, slidding her hands up Officer Quartermaine's chest. "Think again.." Georgie sang, while heading to Dillon's left ear and softly kissing below it on the side of his neck.

"Ohh okay, okay." Dillon smirked when he realised what she was up to and he placed his hands on her petite back, as her soft lips tickled his skin. "You're definatly," Dillon paused to enjoy the touch of Georgie's mouth on his neck. "going to make us both late." he finished.

"Dillon," Georgie kissed his shaven jawline.

"Hm?" he answered in his throat.

"Shutup." She hushed him, glidding kisses along his skin.

"M 'kay." Dillon obliged, allowing Georgie to slid her hands further down to his abdomen and he returned her heavy kiss as they fooled around in the elevator. Making their record of - three times that day.

Dr. Robin Drake adjusted her maternity flared top underneath her white coat and wrote down the condition her patient was in while standing near Dr. Jones at the nurses station. Her stomach was buldging more each month as the female fetus inside her womb grew each day. Suddenly since her miracle pregnancy, Robin's belly became property to anyone wh approached her and found it necessary to feel for any movement from the baby. Robin didn't mind. Just as long as people told her she wasn't as big as a house and she was glowing, and they were either family or friends of hers. Or her husband.

"Dr. Jones can I borrow your pen for a second?" Robin asked her cousin who was glancing at a patient's blood test results, while thoughts of an Officer danced in Georgie's head. "Mine is dead." she finished. "Dr. Jones?" Robin asked again, proud to call Georgie by her now professional name. "Georgie." Robin said louder, hoping to be heared this time.

"Huh?" Georgie looked up at Dr. Drake. "I'm sorry Robin, what'd you need?" she added, putting the paper all the way down on the couner.

"Can I borrow your pen for a second?" Robin repeated.

"Oh," Georgie went to her white jacket pocket. "sure." she finished, giving Dr. Drake a writing utencil.

"Thanks." Robin took it. "Jezz." she laughed. "Don't you ever change the Dillon Channel off up there?" she added, writing today's date down on the next line. Georgie revealed her dimples and then brought her deep brown eyes back down at the patient's records.

"No." Dr. Jones answered behind another soft smile, embarrased at her constant habit. "I'm sorry." she laughed. "I guess I can't help it." she said. "I'm just, very happy." she finished. Robin glanced over at her cousin.

"Good. You should be. From what I've seen, Dillon is one of the great ones." said Robin. Dr. Jones returned her eyes at Robin and agreed.

"He is. Dillon is," she searched for words. "amazing. And I feel so safe with him. Comfortable. More than I ever was with anyone else. You know?" Georgie added. Robin smiled back.

"Yep. Yes I do." Dr. Drake answered, and finished signing the document.

He had a knot in the pit of his stomach all afternoon and it wasn't from the eggs Georgie made him this morning. It was something else. A different feeling than sickness. No, this was worse. Almost as if it were a warning sign or alarm, trying to tell Dillon someone was in danger. He remembered he had that same sickness feeling in the pit of his stomach years ago, during the night he lost his first love. And that feeling grew stronger when him and Lucky reached General Hospital. Manny Ruez was there in disguise trying to hide from the police. Lucky thought about his wife Elizabeth being on the same floor with him, unaware of Manny and his evil ways. The lump in Lucky's throat grew larger as him and Dillon crept the stairway in the hospital, while other officers followed behind them. Georgie was there. Dillon thought about his girlfriend being trapped in the same building with Manny and Dillon cringed at the other thought of what that criminal could possibly do to her if Manny snapped. The knot in the pit of Dillon's stomach increased as they entered the fourth floor. Doctors walked by to head towards the rooms of sick patients. Nurses followed while some pushed a gurny down the hall to the emergency room. Lucky hoped to himself that Liz wasn't on this same floor. A janitor mopping the tiles fit the Peurtoricean's description underneath the gray hat and suit, including the black facial hair. A few tattoos on his neck and hands were visiable. Dillon silently prayed to whoever would hear him that his Georgie was on a different floor, operating on a patient. Lucky yelled out freeze to Manny, causing him to look up from mopping the floor.

"Don't you friging move." Lucky angrily finished, pointing his gun at the wanted fugitive. Heads were turned at the scene of a doomed soul.

"You got, lucky." Manny spoke behind a grin. "this time Officer Spencer. I was living the high life thanks to you brainless cops." he finished.

"You're days of glory are over pal." Lucky said, while Dillon looked at Manny and then Lucky, having his back with his own gun. "Game over. You lose." he added.

"Stay right there Ruez, and keep your hands where we can see 'em." Dillon warned, pointing his gun at the serial killer.

"Cuff him Lucky." Jesse ordered, in the same position as the other men with guns. Lucky stood there in anger, silent while starring back coldly at the man who took his younger sister Lulu's life. His grip on the weapon became tighter and began to pull the trigger with his thumb.

"Lucky, cuff him!" Jesse repeated. Manny and Lucky drew dark eyes at each other.

"Lucky!" Dillon shouted at his best friend. Manny Ruez felt threatened and beaten and ran away as fast as he could in the opposite direction when nothing was being done. The officers chased after him seconds later.

"God damnit Lucky!" Dillon howled at his friend as they all ran to catch the murder. Manny knew they were on his tail and he needed to do something to end this. He found the nurses station and had a plan to harm anyone who was key to his escape. Dillon could feel his heart in his throat and the knot in his stomach tightened when he saw his worst fear happening right in front of him. A horror movie he couldn't turn off this time. Manny Ruez had grabbed Georgie and tightly held her hostage in his arms. There were screams. Heavy, unsteady breathing amongst all fear.

"Let her go Manny!" Dillon loudly panicked while pointing his gun at Manny.

"It's over Ruez, drop your weapon now and let Georgie go!" Lucky yelped, also aiming his gun at the same target. Georgie and Dillon exchanged looks. He could see the terror in her eyes and she saw the fear in his.

"Such a pretty thing." Manny remarked about Dr. Jones and kissed her cheek. Georgie moved her head, disgusted and trying to avoid his lips from touching her face. "You don't want me to kill your beautiful girlfriend here Officer Quartermaine huh? Back off, or I will." he promised.

"Put the gun down asshole." Dillon coldly ordered in his deep voice. Manny pressed harder on Georgie's side and she could feel the head of the gun digging into her ribcage.

"No." Georgie pleaded behind the pain, as Manny held her tightly.

"You have exactly five seconds psychopath to let Georgie go, or I'm going to blow your fucking head off!" Dillon angrily warned, holding the gun tighter in his sweaty palms while aiming at Manny. Dillon could hear Georgie's soft cry behind a plea begging Ruez not to do this. Dillon's heartrate increased faster when he looked into Georgie's fearful eyes. He can't lose her. Not this way. He was happy again and she was the reason Dillon woke up every single morning wanting more days just to spend them with Georgie. She was the reason he felt whole again. He had a second chance at true happiness and damn anyone who got in his way of it. He had another chance to save this woman who he loves with all of his heart and soul. He had to save her. There was still one more thing he had to make come true on her list. He wanted that house with Georgie. Those kids. That family he never thought of having before until after falling in love with Dr. Jones. He couldnt lose her like this. Georgie mouthed, 'I love you' to Dillon behind tearfilled eyes, horrorified this would be the last time with him she always feared would come sooner. Dillon's vision weakend when tears filled his own eyes looking back at her.

An elevator door opened with Dr. Patrick Drake inside. Manny takes this opporitunity and forcefully pulls Georgie with him inside the elevator. She struggles to fight him and he grips her body harder. Dillon shoots at him from behind, causing Manny to grunt in pain and Georgie to scream in fright leaving Dr. Jones to fall to the floor, out of Manny's grasp. Manny Ruez collapses against the wall of the elevator as blood escapes from his body. Lucky and Dillon quickly stop the elevator doors from closing. Dillon put his gun back in place and immediatly goes to Georgie whose laying on the floor. Lucky and Jesse handcuff Manny and pull him up from the ground. Georgie regains consciecousness and opens her eyes at Dillon yelling her name. He helps her sit up.

"Dillon!" Georgie said, happy to be able to see him again as she latches onto him with her arms wrapping around behind his neck. She needed him to hold her. To feel safe again in his arms.

"It's okay, it's okay it's over." Dillon comfortly murmured in her ear with his eyes closing while he hears her soft weep in their tight embrace. "It's over baby." he soothed, then kissed her hair. "I got you. I got you baby." he continued. Georgie hugged him tighter.

"Let me look at you, are you okay?" Dillon worried, breaking their hug. "you okay?" he repeated, holding Georgie's cheeks inside his palms, examinging her and brushing the lose hair away from her beautiful face he loved, looking at her petite body for any traces of Georgie's own blood.

"I'm fine." Georgie assured him behind a weepy voice. "I'm not hurt." she added. Dillon then kissed her lips when he knew for sure she was alright. Georgie kissed him back longer. He then kissed her nose and forehead, soon back to her lips kissing her mouth several times at once. Dillon sniffled back his own tears.

"Just hold me." Georgie requested, looking back at him. "Please just hold me Dillon." she begged underneath a soft whimmper. Dillon obliged, and wrapped his arms back around her body. That's all he wanted to do for the next ten minutes or so was to just hold Georgie in his arms.

**Chapter 22** - Everything

Lucky and Jesse escorted Manny out of the elevator while Dillon held the small of Georgie's back and walked out with her thereafter.

"There's a car outside in front, put Ruez in it and have Baldwin book him for fingerprints." Mac ordered, standing amongst the crowd on the floor of the Nurses Station.

"No problem commisioner." said Jesse, manhandling Manny Ruez as Lucky stayed behind to find Elizabeth frozen in a corner. He went to her and they embrassed in a hug.

"Any you," Mac looked at his youngest daughter in Dillon's arms. "I thought I told you to get some rest. You're sick Georgie you shouldn't even be working today." he walked up to her.

"Dad Im fine." Georgie defended. "I - the medication is just a little bit stronger this month for a reason and it makes me nauseous sometimes. I can handle it." she finished.

"Well I'm glad you're alright, but sweetheart you need to start making better choices. Coming to work today because of - circumstances, was a bad desicion." Mac lectured.

"Why are you talking to her like, she's some irrisponsible teenager?" Dillon asked, Georgie nuddged her boyfriend to be quiet and he felt it. "No," he told her. "Why can't you just be grateful she's even able to stand here right now after almost being shot by that convicted murderer, Mac?" Dillon spoke loudly.

"I AM grateful Dillon, and if I wanted your input I would have asked for it." Mac responded in authority. "Thanks to you Georgie isn't another patient in this hospital." he added. Mac then looked at other faces witnessing. "Alright we're going to be taking statements from everyone who was on this floor during the hostage crisis and before it happened. We need you to tell us what you remember, and if you ever saw Manny Ruez dressed as a janitor before then." Mac announced. "Dillon I need you and Lucky to come with me, we're not finished with this maniac." he turned to Officer Quartermaine who was still with Dr. Jones, trembling.

"Yeah. Fine." he said, gently rubbing small circular motions on her back. "I'll meet you there."

"Brady and Rodrieguz take statements please." Mac finished, kissed his daughter on the cheek and soon left the hospital. Georgie squeezed Dillon's sides tighter in her arms as she watched Manny leaving in handcuffs. Dillon's hand rested on her forearm while the other cupped her back.

"Your dad is right," Officer Quartermaine began. "you shouldn't of been here Georgie you should be home relaxing, and taking it easy for awhile." he said, now looking at his girlfriend. She brought her chin up and met his eyes.

"I think that's the second time I heard you actually call me by name." she said. "I'm fine Dillon." she let go of him. "How many times do I have to say it?" she asked.

"I know but I -" he sighed. "I worry about you and I obviously care. I mean not only because you - have cancer but in case you haven't noticed Ledfoot, you're the most important person in my life. I love you, and I want you to know you've really became everything to me." he finished. Georgie revealed her dimples and dropped her arms on his shoulders, her wrists crossed behind his neck.

"Can I please kiss you right now?" Dr. Jones grinned.

"Yes you can." Dillon found her waist. Their lips collided in a sensual kiss in front of all the people still gathered in the lobby.

"Hey," Georgie removed her lips from his mouth.

"What?" Dillon waited to listen.

"I do know." she said. "And I you. I'm sorry for being hard on you lately. Refusing to let you take care of me when I should be thanking you. I love you too Dillon. Probably more than you can possibly imagine." she finished. Dillon responded with a touch of his lips on hers again. When Dillon was able to put his heart at ease knowing Georgie was in fact standing in front of him and her hands in his palms, he had the okay to leave.

"So I'll see you tonight at your place?" Officer Quartermaine asked.

"Yep." Georgie answered. "It's a date." she finished.

"Okay." Dillon replied. He kissed her one last time before walking away to meet Mac.

"Bye." Georgie said under her dimples.

"Bye baby." Dillon whispered, letting go of her hand. Georgie watched him leave and then turned around, her eyes scanning the room for her friends and co-workers. Those brown saucers soon had fright behind them again when she noticed Robin slightly bending forward, while holding under her round belly. Georgie's legs carried her petite body over to her cousin and an officer.

"Robin are you okay?What's wrong?" Dr. Jones asked, her hand on Robin's back and the other her shoulder. Elizabeth saw her friend in distraught and joined them.

"No," Dr. Drake breathed. "no it's okay Im okay." she paused, while tense pain moved to her uterus. "The baby is just beating the hell out of me. She might be," Robin exhaled deeply. "It might be from all of the excitement today." she finished.

"Okay let's get you um, in a wheelchair alright? Just sit down." Dr. Jones suggested.

"Yeah. C'mon honey we got you." Elizabeth agreed, while her and Georgie helped their friend cross the room to a nearby wheelchair.

"How long are the contractions lasting?" Georgie asked, holding onto the chair as Robin sat down with Elizabeth holding her arm.

"About," Dr. Drake breathed. "Three minutes apart." she answered.

"K. Braxon Hicks." Georgie said to herself. "Liz can you get her some water please?" Dr. Jones asked the nurse.

"Sure." Elizabeth answered and headed to retrieve it.

"I feel like I should be the one tending to you little cousin." Robin said, while Georgie locked the wheelchair in place. "Thankfully that's not the case." she finished.

"I'm fine Robin, really." Georgie assured her. "Dillon practically saved my life today." she finished, now standing in front of her cousin.

"He must really love you." Robin smiled softly, looking up at . "I wish Patrick felt the same way again about me." she added. Georgie unfolded her arms and squated down to be level with Dr. Drake.

"What are you talking about?" she woundered. "Robin your husband is crazy about you. Jezz you're having his baby. Hello."

"No I mean," she paused to breath. "Patrick loves me. I know he does. Damnit I love that idiot too. We've just been fighting alot lately and it seems like, he doesn't want anything to do with me or this baby. Georgie I can't even remember the last time he kissed me or say something to remind me why we got married." Robin confided. Georgie looked over Robin's shoulder at anything for a view and to search for some advice Robin always gave her when Maxie wasn't around. She noticed Dr. Patrick Drake still standing where he had been for the short five minutes, next to a post. He heard about what happened on this floor from a fellow co-worker and needed to make sure his wife and unborn daughter were alright. Georgie glanced at Dr. Drake for a moment and then back at her cousin.

"You know there's a reason why men can't have babies. They're not able to handle the pain, but they sure know how to cause it. They also tend to hold back how they really feel about us. Just hide certain emotions in general. Patrick is just scared. The idea of becoming a father scares the hell out of him. He'll come around." Georgie told her.

He kept seeing the image over and over in his mind. Repeatedly until he drove himself crazy, and had to stop to tell himself she was alright. The gun pressed against her side. Manny's arms tightly holding her body against his so she couldn't escape. The fear in her eyes when Dillon looked back at her. The loud echeo of a frantic scream which was hers when the gun went off. Dillon stared blankly into nothing and took a sip of his drink. Then he relived the night Melissa was murdered. He saw that gun pointing at them both, the fear running throughout his and her body. The chance he could have saved his fiance but failed. Dillon took another sip of water and swallowed. The thought of losing another important woman in his life crossed Dillon's mind once more. How close he came to it actually happening. He needed to see Georgie. To have to wait until tonight, when both of them were off duty was way to long. He just wanted to hold his beautiful second chance of happiness in his arms again. The hours that were left until he could, completely dragged on. Dillon threw the foam cup away and returned to the other room.

"Hey are you coming with me on this drug bust or what? Let's go man before Jesse and Greg get all the glory." said Dillon, as Lucky stood over his desk to write a memo down for later.

"I don't know trader," Lucky said so strongly. "are you going to take credit again for when I catch them?" he asked.

"What?" Dillon replied with raised eyebrows. "Oh c'mon Lucky you're not going to still hold that against me are you? Grow up dude. I was only doing my job. Something you didn't do tonight. Mac knows you were the one who had the lead on Manny."

"Yeah well you made me look like an asshole in front of him." Lucky cursed, turning around.

"Look Lucky, tough alright? I'm not apologizing. You dont deserve one. But if you want to cry about it and sing a sad song and dance, how about your dumbass move letting Ruez get away when Jesse gave you an order to cuff him? You want to be angry at me for taking credit to something I did go ahead, because let me tell you something else man - because of your God damn dumbass move my girlfriend was almost shot tonight!" Dillon exclaimed angrily.

"She's fine now isn't she?" Lucky said back.

"No thanks to you! Start doing your job right Spencer. I'm sick of always doing it for you." said Dillon, walking away. Lucky wouldn't admit it outloud but he did feel responsible for Georgie being taken hostage and not shooting Manny when he should have. Lucky was angry. Jealous of Dillon getting a pat on the back from Mac and Jesse. Officer Spencer grabbed Dillon's shoulder and jerked him around, then punched his best friend in the face. Officer Quartermaine tried to fight back and were both soon pounding on each other for every reason. Jesse and another detective broke them up.

"Enough! Both of you!" Officer Baudry scolded. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked, firmly holding Lucky's arms behind Officer Spencer's back.

"Did you two know you were fighting each other?" Diego Alcazar joked, knowing how close the two men were friends while he held Dillon back.

"Just keep him away from me." Lucky requested, coldly looking at Dillon.

"Feeling's mutual." Dillon replied, starring back.

It was way passed her shift to be over and realised this as she fixed Christina Corinthos's white covers. The four year old's fever was breaking from a dangerous high down to warm, and Georgie made a mental note to let the next doctor know. She turned the heart monitor slightly to the left as the child slept. Dr. Monica Quartermaine paused at the door, smiled and slid her aged hands inside her deep pockets.

"You know," she interrupted her young collegue seconds sooner, coming in between her thoughts and causing Georgie to turn her brown thin-haired head. "if you hog all of the patients there won't be any left for the rest of us to take care of." Monica said quietly. Dr. Jones exhaled a small grin and brought her eyes back to what she was doing before.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I guess I don't know the meaning of a break when I need it." Georgie replied softly, not to wake Christina or Alexis sleeping on an adjacent chair. Monica removed her shoulder which was leaning against the door frame.

"It's alright." she said, walking forward. "There's nothing wrong with being a great doctor." she stopped in the middle of the room. "Your mother was the same way when her and I first started. I remember Lila having to tell Felicia," Monica paused and folded her arms. "that she can't expect to heal anyone right away. We're just doctors and not the Lord." Dr. Quartermaine quoted a former head of General Hospital. "You are just like your mother." she finished. Dr. Jones layed the wires from the heart monitor attached to Christina's little finger, down and let them return to the floor out of feet way.

"Everyone says that." Georgie quietly said, tucking a piece of her thin hair behind her ear.

"She'd be so proud of you Georgie." Monica praised. "I know I am." she finished. Dr. Jones looked at her mother's best friend since Medical School.

"Thank you." she said. Monica nodded.

"So," Dr. Quartermaine began. "Been a busy day. Scary, not to mention." she said. Dr. Jones made a facial expression in agreement, remembering what Monica meant. "And I say this as your doctor," Monica emphasized. "instead of a friend. It's time for you to go home." she advised.

"I knew that was coming." Dr. Jones teased, putting her hands habitly in her deep pockets. Monica lightly laughed. "I'm gone." Georgie promised, scratching the back of her head while the clip-in extensions irritated her scalp. She stopped. "Goodnight Dr. Quartermaine." she whispered and began to walk away.

"Goodnight honey." Monica replied back in the similar tone.

"Oh," Georgie turned around. "I gave Christina some motrine and her fever went down to 96.3 so she should -"

"Okay." Monica hushed her. They both exchanged friendly looks and Dr. Quartermaine was soon left to check on the child herself.

On her way home, Georgie planned on calling Dillon's apartment to let him know she's running late for their date. Then her mind changed when she glanced at the digital clock in her car stereo, indicating it was a little after three in the morning. She didn't want to wake him up with a ringing phone. He gets too grumpy during breakfast just because of an alarm clock. After arriving at the apartment building, Georgie stopped in the hall in front of her door to fetch her keys lost inside the bottom of her purse. When she finaly found them she tried to enter the key into the hole. It was already unlocked. She swore she locked it at one point yesturday. Dr. Jones opened the door and found her living room television left on. Long feet covered in white socks hung over the arm of her sofa. Georgie hung her coat on the rack including her purse and followed the noise of a loud snore she recognized. The corner of her mouth stretched while she stared at her boyfriend sleeping peacefully with his left arm laying over his eyes and his other hanging off the coushin. She couldn't have been this late. Georgie unfolded her arms and gently sat down next to Dillon on an open spot. She leaned forward and softly kissed his shaven cheek. She felt him move slightly but realised he was still sleeping. Georgie then found Dillon's lips and left several delicate kisses on them. The snoring stopped and his arm left his eyes uncovered, as Dillon stretched. His hand fell onto her lap and he soon looked up at his girlfriend.

"Hi Ledfoot." Dillon whispered.

"Hi." Georgie whispered back with a short smile. "Sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah until you had to wake me up in the nicest way possible." said Dillon, comfortly running his palm up and down her leg.

"You were loud enough to wake the neighbors." Georgie teased him.

"Uh excuse me, my dear, so are you at times." Dillon defended. "Although your not sleeping when you make loud noises." he added, initiating Georgie's outbursts during their more intimate moments.

"Hm. Next time I'll bit my lip so you don't feel superior." she hoaxed back. "What happened to your face?" Georgie asked him, touching his bruised jaw and avoiding the actual bruise not to hurt him.

"Lucky." Dillon answered her. "He took his anger for what happened at the hospital out on me." he finished.

"Why?" Dr. Jones questioned, brushing her thumb along his jawline.

"Because I was your hero last night and not him this time." Officer Quartermaine put it in cinematic perspective. Georgie revealed her dimples again and leaned forward, placing her lips on Dillon's in agreement. He is her hero. Not just for saving her life from Manny either. Dillon was Georgie's hero in more ways than he can know.

"C'mon Rockie," Georgie broke their kiss. "Let's put some ice on that shiner." she kept hold of his hand that rested on her thigh and began to pull Dillon up.

"Noo it's fine." Dillon resisted and layed there. Georgie gave him a stern look.

"Dillon." she said his name with authority. "It's still swollen and you look," Georgie paused shortly. "like you have a bee sting." she said underneath a small laugh. "C'mon." she finished. Dillon sighed. He will never win.

"Fine." He sang, feeling defeated. Dr. Jones helped him up and he followed her to the kitchen.

"Why'd you even fight back? You seriously dont know how." Georgie asked, after Dillon explained to her how it happened. She sat on the couner and wrapped the ice cubes in a cloth while Dillon stood in front of her, his waist in between her knees.

"He started it. I had to finish it." Dillon answered. Georgie snickered and looked at her wounded patient.

"Quartermaine I would have loved to see that boxing match." she grinned, placing the covered cold ice on Dillon's bruised left jaw. He put his hand on top of hers and looked into her brown eyes.

"Yeah well I won." Officer Quartermaine gloated. Georgie nodded in fake believement. Her hand felt numb and Dillon held the remedy himself.

"I'm sorry I had to work late. We missed that movie." Georgie apologized, her hands on the counertop near the opposite side of her knees and her legs hung freely.

"It's okay. I wouldn't have payed too much attention to it anyway." Dillon confessed.

"No?" Georgie asked. Dillon slowly shook his head in the negative. "Me either." she added.

"You know Ledfoot," Dillon began. He put the ice cubes wrapped in a huntergreen washcloth, down in the sink. "there are certain things we can do - at this hour - to make up for our lost date." he finished, then looked at his girlfriend of eight months.

"What kinds of things?" Georgie questioned. Knowing what Dillon had in mind. Maxie was right, those two are like rabbits. Worse than her and Jesse. Dillon found her lap and placed his hands on the top of her thighs covered in faded jeans.

"We could make popcorn at four thirty in the morning," he looked at her smooth mouth. "and watch a short movie." Dillon said, then kissed her lips.

"Mhm." Georgie said against his, with her eyes heavily closing. He discovered her neck.

"You can teach me how to throw a real punch." Dillon suggested, then allowed his lips to skim along her neck in soft kisses. Georgie grinned at his joke while both of her hands now rested on the side of his body. She closed her eyes again, loving the feeling of Dillon's lips on her skin. "Take a drive up to Inspiration Point," he kissed her collarbone. "and makeout like teenagers until the sun comes up." he went to her chin. "Sleep in the car afterwords." Dillon kissed it.

"Mhm." Dr. Jones repeated in her throat.

"Or," he kissed her lips. "we can go in that room back there and have wild love making, possibly wake the neighbors." Dillon finished in a whisper.

"Mhm. Now that," Georgie kissed him back. "sounds more exciting." she agreed, slidding her hands up his chest and wrapping her arms around behind his neck. They locked lips again while Dillon slithered his hands along the side of her thighs and to the lowest part of her back. Georgie's fingers wandered in Dillon's spikey hair at the base of his hairline, stopping on the middle of his head and softly dancing her nailtips on the center of his scalp. Their kiss lingered as she wrapped her long legs around Dillon's waist and he held hers. Officer Quartermaine removed his left palm from her cheek and picked Dr. Jones up off the couner, holding her light body attached to his front and exited with her out of the kitchen. Dillon held his girlfriend's waist with one arm and his right hand under her butt, while carrying her down the hall as they continued to deeply kiss.

Reaching their destination, Dillon layed Georgie down on her bed and tasted her lips passionatly. Smiles exchanged. Words of affection were clothes were gradually discarded. Lips were being tenderly devoured. Fingertips touched. Their hands soon laced together as Dillon was above Georgie, both completely nude and enjoying the moments of their bodies intimatly inertwining. The incredible emotions overwhelming them as they felt one another physically and in a way so invigorating any two people can share. This time was better than the last. Heavy breathing occured. Somehow they ended up at the foot of the matress. Georgie's head hung halfway at the edge and Dillon held under her bare back to keep her safe, while still discovering the lower section of her petite body. Entering and exiting in a repeated rythem they both agreed upon.

"Baby." Dillon breathed heavily, his forehead meeting Georgie's with their eyes closed. The rythem proceeded, causing their hearts to race. Georgie kissed her boyfriend above her and requested for him to continue inside her further. Dillon obliged and still took control. Georgie's other arm drifted and squeezed the sheets in her palm. Her eyes closed again and her mouth opened slightly, letting out delicate noises of satisfaction. Officer Quartermaine kissed his girlfriend's soft neck and continued to lead them through their journey.

"Dillon." Georgie exhaled intensly, her lips near the side of his head and whispered her boyfriend's name in his right ear, while Dillon entered her deeper and at a different pace than he first began to. No one else in the whole world existed. Nothing else was just them. Soft moaning of beautiful pleasure errupted as the two unexpected lovers continued to drown in desire of each other.

**Chapter 23** - Unready

The words escaping Dr. Monica Quartermaine's mouth were foreign to Georgie. She understood what Monica was explaining to her but she could not bring herself to actually believe it. This just couldn't be true. She didnt want to understand any of it. Neither did Dillon, sitting beside his girlfriend in Monica's office. Georgie has been persistantly taking her medication everyday to help slow down the cancer cells from reproducing. She did chemotherapy. Every possible treatment known to medical professionals. The lose of her hair was proof, wearing stylish scarves over her head to cover her scalp. She forbid Dillon to even think of shaving off his own hair. The cancer had spread further and found Georgie's other breast. Dillon had questions Monica did not know how to answer. Georgie wanted the truth. No maybes or sugar coated meanings for those answers to give her false hope, or less worry. Georgie knew those tricks to avoid startlement. She is a doctor herself. She also knew the chances of her life being delayed or little time she had left. The impossible odds against her and the weight of the world on her shoulders. Even the different approaches they could take to help Dr. Jones fight this deadly disease. It just felt strange to her with the shoe being on the other foot. She's usually the one to give a patient news like this. Not the other way around.

Dillon couldn't process in his mind the reality of her being diagnosed with a more severe condition of cancer, eating away the health inside Georgie's body. There was nothing he could say to her right now which would make this all disappear. The only thing Dillon knew Georgie would need and want him to do was to just continue to hold her hand as they sat next to each other, listening to what Monica had to say. Later he'd hold Georgie's same hand while driving home. Remind her how much he loves her, they're in this together and she'll beat this damn thing. She has to. She has to survive this breast cancer because Dillon is selfish and needs her to stay in his life. Georgie's heart ached. She swallowed hard in her throat and moved a few pieces of hair she had left from her eyes with her free hand.

"Georgie you did nothing wrong." Monica answered what was already asking herself inside her head. The confused and saddened expression on her young friend's face became clear to Dr. Quartermaine. "This happens in most cases to young women like you who do everything right. Sometimes it's just not enough. I dont want you to lose hope alright? I really do believe this could work." she finished. Dillon turned to Georgie, studying her face while feeling just about as frustrated and scared as she is. He slowly brushed his thumb along the back of her right hand while witnessing the gloss in her brown eyes. He brought his attention back to his aunt.

"Is there anything else you can do for her besides -, augmentation?" Dillon asked. Monica paused and then moved her chair on wheels closer to her desk, laying her crossed writsts ontop of the surface.

"Well we can try chemotherapy again." she answered. "A much stronger treatment that could delay the cancer cells from reproducing." Monica explained, only to be silenced by her patient. Georgie blocked out the rest of what was being said and exhaled discretely.

"Monica," she interrupted. "please dont sit there and tell us something you know for a fact has no gauranteed chance of actually slowing down this cancer." She pleaded. sniffled. "I've dealt with patients who are going through the same thing and I know the statistics. I'm either going to live," she choked on a tear submerging. Dillon kept hold of her hand firmer. "and fight this to the core, or I'm going to die trying. Chemotherapy hasn't been as successful as we hoped and I really don't think I can go through with it again." she informed.

"Georgie," Monica began.

"Dr. Quartermaine," Georgie interrupted again, wipping the side of her cheek for any tears. "I know there's no definate outcome of anything we try that will work. But I don't want anymore treatments you know will not help me even the slightest bit either. You said the lump has increased in size and the tests show the cancer is now in both of my milk ducts." Georgie repeated.

"Yes." Monica confirmed, waiting for to continue. The bottom of Georgie's lip quivered while coming to terms with the possibility of losing half of her breasts to save her life, as she looked down at her and Dillon's joined hands, turning his thumbring. Thoughts ran around in her head again. This didnt mean she'd be any less of a woman. She questioned if this meant she could never have babies with her future husband, not being able to naturaly feed them the way God meant for every female to nuture their offspring. Her throat tensed and she swallowed again.

"If this is the only definate option left you know for sure will work," she sniffled. Dillon squeezed her hand tighter. "then I can handle it. Wether you need to remove the lump itself or part of my breasts so the cancer won't spread then do it," Georgie brought her glossy eyes up at Monica. "because I refuse to be told I only have a few more months left with my family and the people I care about." she finished. Monica unfolded her hands and began to exit her chair.

"And I dont want to give you an estimated theory on how long you have left to live because I honestly can't predict the future." she sat down on the edge of her desk in front of the young couple. "What I can tell you is this is our best option to help save your life." she concluded.

Dillon unlocked the door to their apartment while Georgie stood behind her boyfriend with her arms folded. She was still quiet and had been most of the way back home. He opened the door and let her in first, then soon followed after. There were still some boxes of Dillon's laying in the living room and two in Georgie's bedroom. Neither one of them bothered to unpack.

"Are you hungry?" Officer Quartermaine asked Georgie, helping her take off her light jacket.

"Uh," she answered while pulling her arms out. "." she added. "I'm just still really tired. Think I'll take a nap okay?" Georgie finished, putting her hand on Dillon's forearm as he hung her coat. He looked at her.

"Yeah sure." he answered softly. "Do you need anything before you lay down?" Dillon asked.

"No."she lightly smiled. "I'm okay. Thank you."

"K." he whispered. They studied each other with their brown eyes locked on the other and Georgie soon leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his body. Dillon embraced her in return. She closed her eyes while breathing in his colonge. The palm of his left hand layed on the back of Georgie's head, gently stroking her thin hair with his fingers. He stopped then closed his browns and settled his mouth on her shoulder, as they held each other in an epic hug. The tears under Georgie's shut eyelids began to slowly slid down her cheeks and she let them fall, moving her arms further around behind Dillon's neck. He knew she was crying without having to listen and held her tighter. Dillon wanted to do the same but for now, he had to keep his emotion locked inside. Dillon softly kissed her shoulder as Georgie sniffled and they soon broke their hug. Their eyes met again and Dillon touched her cheek, wipping away any residule tears from her face with his thumb. She revealed her dimples.

"I love you ." Dillon soflty voiced, reminding her while his palm cupped her cheek.

"I love you too." Georgie replied back in the same tone. He left her cheek and held her chin, bringing her lips to his.

"G'nite." she grinned after their kiss.

"G'night babe." he said. Dillon watched her walk to the bedroom and took off his jacket when she was no longer in sight.

His mind never settled. Officer Quartermaine tried to keep himself occupied on other things while Georgie slept down the hall. He did the dishes. Folded the laundry. Gave Snoopy food in her bowl. Made his girlfriend something to eat for lunch for after she wakes up. Watched a classic on the television. The thoughts of the cancer eating away at Georgie's health still haunted him. Dillon became even more terrified when he thought the worst. His heart ached, his plams were sweaty, and he just wanted to curl up into a ball and shed tears. All because of "that beautiful woman", he once spoke of to Lila, who he never expected to fall for, dreaming in the next room about more moments with him. Dillon removed his shoulder from the doorframe of their bedroom and found his way to the bed, gently sitting down on the matress next to Georgie.

"Baby," he softly whispered, hating to wake her up and leaned down to her ear while his hand on her arm.

"Hm?" she asked in her throat, her eyes still closed.

"I'm going to check on my grandmother. I'll be back in an hour okay? I promise I wont be gone long." Dillon vowed.

"Mhm." Georgie answered in her sleep. Dillon gently kissed her cheek and brushed a few strands of her hair away from Georgie's face before standing back up.

The sun shone brightly and left a reflection of her aged face on the window to the bedroom farthest right of the Quartermain mansion. Lila looked beyond the trees and smiled to herself, seeing her youngest grandson with a new hairdo making his way to the front door of her home. Something felt odd to Dillon as he entered the foyer and met Alice dusting near the stairway. Usually upon entering this house bickering noises echoing from any room would greet him.

"Let me guess," Dillon began. "Uncle Alan and Aunt Monica are still at the hospital until the night shift.. AJ and Ned are fighting at ELQ.." he read Alice's mind while she appeared happy. "and my mother is out of the country?" he finished.

"Close." said Alice, rearranging the place setting of the expensive posessions on the small table after removing its dust. "Miss Tracy is having lunch with Jasper Jax at the MetroCourt. Probably snaking him into another business deal if you ask me. But, what do I know? I'm just the maid." she finished.

"You're right, she's probably snaking him." Dillon agreed. Alice shook her head in disgust while placing the china plate back down.

"Hey if it keeps her out of this house for awhile I'm not gonna complain." she said.

"That's the spirit." Dillon put his fist in the air. "Enjoy the peace while you can." he put it back down.

"Wow." Alice looked at him for the first time in minutes that day. Dillon was silent. "You know without that spikey hair Dillon you look like a totally different person. If it hadnt been for the sound of your voice I wouldnt know who I was talking too." she confessed. Dillon let out a grin.

"Yeah I ugh," he scratched the back of his head. "I decided to try something new."

"Yeah.." Alice smirked. "I know why you shaved off that hair. Well your still just as handsom as before." she complimented.

"Thanks." said Dillon

"Where's Dr. Jones?" Alice asked, wipping her hands on her apron. "She feeling any better today?"

"Home. Taking a nap." Dillon answered, putting his car keys inside his back pants pockets. "She's been really tired these past few weeks." he added. "With all of the damn chemotherapy and pills she has to take."

"Poor thing." Alice responded with sympathy. "I hope she recovers soon." the maid finished. There was silence between the two. Dillon dropped his head at the floor for a moment and held himself together, then looked back up at the maid.

"Me too." he said solemly before heading upstairs to visit with his grandmother. The hired homecare nurse exited Lila's bedroom and greeted Officer Quartermaine. He then opened the door and placed a kiss on the elderly woman's cheek.

"How are you feeling today gramma?" Dillon asked her, kneeling down next to Lila's wheelchair.

"Bored." she answered him, causing her grandson to crack a smile.

"Yeah I'll bet." Dillon agreed. "Any place is better than here." he added.

"As long as my family is under the same roof with me that's all that matters." Lila said. She looked down at Officer Quartermaine and saw passed his fake smile. His unusual silence to her opinion on how nice the day appeared outside and how she was feeling troubled Lila. She knew her grandson well enough and read him like a book.

"How is Georgie doing?" she asked, placing her old palm on top of Dillon's hand that held the arm of the wheelchair. He exhaled deeply and soon broke the silence.

"She's coping." Dillon responded, laying his knee on the carpet. "Getting worse actually. The cancer spread and all we can do is hope this surgery Monica is going to perform on her helps - " he paused briefly "helps to fight it and keep her with me just a little bit longer." Dillon cleared his throat, pushing down the pressure caught inside his esophagous.

"Monica is a wonderful doctor Dillon," Lila began. "she knows what needs to be done. The rest is all in God's hands." she finished.

"I know Gramma. I just dont think - I know I wouldn't be able to handle what the big man upstairs has planned if the odds are against Georgie's favor." He looked up at his grandmother. She kept her wrinkled hand on top of Dillon's. "I'm not ready." his tone lowered.

"Darling no one ever is." Lila spoke gently. She moistened her dry lips and inhaled a breath, discretely exhaled it out. "Do you see this scar here dear, on my old leg?" she showed Dillon. He nodded. "Thats what I get for allowing your grandfather to take me all the way across the world, to Paris. I was stepping out of the car, missing the curb and got a cut deep enough to give me this. Edward chuckled at me 'Lila your as graceful as a cow.'" she reminiced, causing Dillon to grin. "while he caught me from completely touching the ground. I sprained my ankle that same day in my heals. Your grandfather and I spent the next three days indoors while the city of Paris went on without us. It was the most fun I had in all my life. That was a few months before Edward passed away." said Lila. Dillon saw the gloss in his grandmother's eyes and kissed her wrinkled hand. She took both of her grandson's hands in her palms.

"Dont take a single moment with Georgie for granted Dillon. They're more precious than you realise." she adivsed him.

"I wont." he promised. "I just, I dont know what else I could do for her Gramma I - I cant lose Georgie. I love her so much." he choked. "I dont know what else to do." he confessed.

"It may seem like nothing dear, but the best thing you can do for Georgie and the both of you is to spend as much time together you're allowed." Lila added. Dillon took his grandmother's adivce to heart and layed his head on her lap while his tears soon settled onto Lila's clothing. She soothed him as much as she could, gently brushing her palm along his short haired head.

Dillon stood still, staring at his ex-fiance's tombstone holding a boque of flowers in his left hand. He hadn't been there in years. He couldnt bring himself there for the longest time. Maybe it was the pain holding him back or even the guilt for not being able to protect her that night. He just couldnt until today. The realisation of a chance at burrying another woman he loved with all his heart brought him to that gravesite. Praying to whoever would listen that Melissa was resting in peace, Georgie to stay with him until her and Dillon were as aged as Lila and Edward, married with a dozen kids and two dozen grandchildren. He never asked for much. Just this. Officer Quartermaine layed the flowers down next to the tombstone and stood on the grass. There was alot he wanted to say to her but wasnt sure where he should start. Whatever rolled off his tongue first had to be fine.

"I'm sorry." Dillon breathed. "I should have fought harder to protect you. I'm a coward Mel. I'm sorry." he exhaled. "I miss you." he sniffled. "I almost feel guilty because I'm in love with someone else. And I know, I know what you're gonna say," If she keeps you inline and doesn't put up with your crap Dillon than she's the right girl for you." he remembered Melissa's same speech to him when they were in college together. Dillon scratched the back of his short haired head and put his hands in his front pockets. "Georgie is the right girl for me Missy I promise. You'd like her. She's smart, funny, a horrible cook but she is a doctor. I love her." he said behind tears. "I love her so much Missy." his voice broke. He caught his breath and said one last silent prayer before leaving the cemetary.

The radio was mute and Dillon found himself driving over the speed limit to about 10 than the law allowed on this road. The only way he was able to overcome his depression was to see Dr. Jones again. Just hold her in his arms and hear her voice would somehow make this better for him, and he tried to forget why his fear was drowning him in sorrow. Georgie abandoned the bathroom she had visited for more than ten minutes and found lunch waiting for her in the kitchen. The pills she had to swallow made her sick to her stomach and hoped Dillon's famous tunafish sandwich would ease it. She sat down at the kitchen table and welcomed the food. Before she could take another bite, a pedal of pink lilies touched her nose. She turned around while chewing and discovered her boyfriend on the other end of the flowers. One hour just as he promised.

"Hey." Georgie revealed her dimples, removing herself from the chair. "You know if you missed my nose I could have bitten the flower." she added. Dillon greeted her back with a soft touch of her lips using his.

" Well it would just add more flavour." he joked, holding a plastic bag in his fingers with the flowers while his other arm held Georgie's waist.

"Thank you." she smiled, taking the boque of Lilies from him. "What's that?" she asked, looking at the white grocery bag.

"This -" he paused. "this is just some junk food I picked up. I got hungry its not for you." Dillon said, releasing her body from his abdomen and placed the bag on the couner.

"Rude much. C'mon I wanna see what your trying to keep from me." Georgie put her sandwich down on the kitchen table and set the flowers near it, walking over to Dillon.

"Its just some," he took her hand from touching the bag "cookie dough ice cream and a few milky way bars." Georgie exhaled like a child in anger and looked at him.

"You're so mean you know I have to lay off the milky ways." she said to him while Dillon still held her hand.

"No I'm not I just bought you flowers," he defended "which by the way you tried to eat." he finished. She bit her bottom lip.

"You," Georgie started through her white teeth. "put them in my face Quartermaine." she said while her hands were on his chest and walked forward, causing Dillon to bump into the refrigerator. Dillon sighed with a roll of his eyes in humor.

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you look in my uniform Dr. Jones?" he asked, his arms around Georgie's petite body while admiring his baby blue short sleeve uniform shirt that cutoff to his girlfriend's thighs.

"Don't change the subject Officer." she slid her hands up Dillon's chest and curled them around behind his neck. "And yes you did. I purposely didnt do any laundry just so I can wear your smelly shirt to bed." Georgie teased him, their heads in inches close.

"Good." Dillon agreed, then danced his lips along hers in a sensual kiss. It lingered on and soon became deeper until they both needed to breathe again. "Okay." he exhaled with his palm on her cheek. "Here's a thought." Before speaking again he kissed her one last time. Georgie returned it and then listened. "Why don't we pack up this food stuff and devour it all like pigs up at Inspiration Point? And you can have one of my damn milky ways." Dillon suggested, remembering the advise his grandmother had given him earlier.

"Make it two milky ways and chocolate strawberries then its a deal." Georgie compromised.

"Done." Dillon agreed, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

It was almost as if the weather knew ahead of time the young couple had made plans to eat lunch with the wilderness. The sun was warm and the breeze was easy while Georgie and Dillon planted themselves together on a blanket in their favorite spot. They kept their deal of eating the food like pigs. With the medication Georgie had to take to help keep her immune system active and slow down the cancer cells, the pros and cons of it all always made her hungry and sick at the same time. Dillon was always there for her through the process of it. Wether he'd be at the station or at their apartment he had to consistantly be her savior. There were times when Georgie would feel guilty about it. Didn't take long for her to realise just why Dillon is the way he is with her.

"So," Georgie swallowed the milky way after finishing her tunafish sandwich. She wore her hair she had left, pulled behind her face and a headscarf ontop of her roots, tied in a small knot underneath her locks while the rest of the fabric settled on her left shoulder. The first time she wore the headscarf she felt like a Gypsy. Dillon corrected her and called Georgie his Goddess. "what do you think about me soon being an A cup?" she asked her boyfriend who layed on his elbow.

"What about it? Not gonna change anything." Dillon responded.

"I know. But they're going to be smaller and -" Georgie began as she dipped the strawberry in chocolate syrup.

"And who cares? I still love them just the same." Officer Quartermaine reminded her. Georgie smirked.

"Are you telling me you've only had interest in me because of my bust size?" she hoaxed at him. Dillon threw his head back.

"I'm an ass man!" he confessed, causing Georgie to chuckle with food in her mouth. He returned his eyes on her and became serious. "I think that if this surgery is the only way to help you I'd want it done today than to have to keep seeing you in agony while going through chemo." Dillon professed. Georgie wipped her mouth with a napkin.

"Me too." she said. There was silence between the two as they both endured more strawberries. "At least I wont have to worry about bras and underwire." Georgie joked, dipping the fruit in more chocolate. Dillon smiled, then changed his facial expression when he witnessed Dr. Jones' lips tucking inside her mouth, on the verge of tears so suddenly.

"C'mere." Dillon whispered, reaching for her wrist in front of him.

"No. Im okay." Georgie refused in the same tone, moving her hand out of touch. Dillon knew she was lying and reached for her again.

"Georgie." he said her name. "C'mere baby." he softly repeated, while she soon obliged and fell into him on the blanket as they layed there beside each other. She sniffled with her eyes shut from the sun and layed her head on Dillon's chest.

"I'm sorry Im being such a downer on our picnic date." Dr. Jones apologized with a light voice, resting her arm over Dillon's abdomen. "You were trying to make me forget about the world by coming here and I just keep bringing us back to reality." she finished. Dillon sighed discretely and held her closer.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ledfoot." he said, looking up at a tree branch as three robins landed on the bow. "Ever." Officer Quartermaine finished, then kissed her temple. The noise was being taking over by birds. The silence between humans was soon broken.

"I just feel like -" Georgie paused briefly while tears trickled down here cheek and she wipped them away with her free hand. "the rest of my life is being measured by an hourglass and the sand is almost full at the bottom." she compared. Dillon was quiet for a moment, hearing her words and his heart ripped at the thought of the hourglass being full.

"I know." he said dolefuly, slowly running his two fingers back and forth on Georgie's shoulder. "We've made it this far though you know? Everythings gonna get better." he assured them.

"Dillon you can't control what happens here on after." Georgie reminded him. "It'd be easier if you had that power." she added.

"We can pretend I do." he joked. she smiled lightly.

"Okay." Dr. Jones agreed. They were quiet again and just enjoyed each other's company. Reality soon came back to haunt them.

"Quartermaine there is something I do want you to promise me." Georgie requested, listening to Dillon breathing while her head found warthm on his chest. He looked down at her.

"Yeah you name it." said Dillon, holding her petite body closely against him on the blanket.

"The next time we come up here we have dinner in the dark." she suggested, then looked up at him and returned her brown corner of his mouth stretched delicatly as he conjured up an idea.

"I promise." Dillon swore.

They stayed at Inspiration Point all day until the point of exhaustion. Swimming naked in the lake and devouring food again afterwards took alot out of them. Dawn was approaching and Georgie appeared beyond tired. Dillon wanted to get her back home but she refused. He layed the fleece blanket down on the hood of the car as they nestled together on it looking out into Port Charles while the sky was covered in black. Crickets chirped and the gentle night breeze blew around them. Dillon kept her warm while she rested her back against his chest and her head adjacent his. There was no other form of human life present, no rent had to be due, he didnt have to get up early in the morning to be at the police station, and there was no cancer in her breasts. Reality disappeared and the hourglass frooze for just a moment as Dr. Jones and Officer Quartermaine held each other ontop of the hood of the car and looked out beyond the ledge of Inspiration Point.

"This is my favorite place in the entire world." Georgie interrupted the crickets. Her tone content and sutle. "When the whole city is lite up and you cant see anything but the buildings and landscapes. Time just.." she drifted off. "becomes a standstill." Georgie finished.

"It's beautiful." Dillon looked at his girlfriend.

"Maxie used to tell me that my mom's favorite part of the day was night. It was the only time when everything and everyone could just take a break and forget about life. Escape to dreams while the world rests and puts their troubles under a pillow," she exhaled while holding back a sharp pain in her throat. Dillon kissed her cheek after hearing her voice crack. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Ready to go home?" Dillon whispered in her ear. Georgie starred out at the view and soon nodded her head. She returned her eyes at him. He helped her off of the hood and soon started the engine, heading for home.

While the rest of Port Charles was forgetting their troubles and leaving them under their pillows, Dillon held Georgie close to him and listened to her breathing. He studied her face. Determined to know every part of it. Every detail the way he knows the rest of her petite, curvy body. The perfect arch of her thin eyebrows. Her long lashes which never needed mascara. The shape of her lips and how inviting they were to Dillon's mouth. The scar on the bottom of her soft chin. The invisible dimple on the corner of her flawless cheek Dillon knew was there whenever she smiled. Everything. He wanted to be able to see her face always. Remember it if there ever came a time when he had to. Praying to whoever he believed would listen that she'd physically be there with him when he began to age like Lila. Asking why Georgie had to be the one with this burden she's been delt with for ten months of her life before they met. Dillon moved his spikey haired head closer on the pillow until he was near Georgie's nose. He stared mesmorized at her face once more, leaving a soft long kiss on her forehead. He felt her move her arm further up his bare chest and she contently exhaled, savoring the feeling of being in his arms. Hours had passed, and Dillon found himself still awake and holding her while she slept. Wondering her dreams. He kissed her lips delicatly and allowed the covers to slid off of his masculine body.

His heart raced. He began to sweat. Thoughts of turmoil ran through his head. Again. The what ifs. I dont want to be alone again. I cant burry her. I need her. I love her. It was a continuing broken record playing over and over in his head, restless thoughts he could not turn off. He didn't want to turn to it, but Dillon grabbed a beer hidden in the bottom drawer of the refrigerator and opened the bottle. Taking sips as if the alcohol would wash away the pain. Soon Dillon's legs gave out and his back slid down the cuboard, resting his head on the cedar. He reminced the day they met. Their first kiss in the rain. Their first date in the hospital. The best part of his life that became . The fear of being without her if her battle with this cancer left her losing. For several months he kept to himself of his feelings. It was starting to get harder and harder keeping them locked inside. The beer bottle seemed to slip out of his hands and it fell to the floor. Men cry. Including this one. He lowered his head and allowed his fears in tears to fall to the lenolym with the alcohol. The shatter shook Georgie in her sleep and she immediatly opened her eyes. Realising she was alone in bed, put on Dillon's uniform shirt and followed where the noise came from. After her eyes searched the kitchen, she found a distressed police officer sitting on the kitchen floor.

"Dillon?" Georgie began, as she walked towards him in her bare feet. "You okay? I heared a noise." she finished, standing above him. When he didn't answer, Georgie avoided the glass and sat down beside her boyfriend. She was able to breathe, seeing he didnt get cut.

"I couldn't sleep." his voice suttle. He wipped his face and exhaled a breath. Dillon sniffled quickly and broke the silence between them. His eyes stayed on his hands, unable to look at her for just this once. "I haven't been able to actually sleep for awhile." He cleared his throat. Georgie looked at him and listened to whatever Dillon had difficulty saying. He turned his head and saw her fingers on her lap, without thought he instinctivly reached for them and held her left hand on his leg. "I went," Dillon swallowed. "to Missy's grave today. Talked to her as if she heared me." he said.

"What'd you tell her?" Georgie gently asked, brushing her thumb along the back of his hand.

"I miss her." Dillon confessed. "Told her about you. About us." he then looked over at Georgie. "How much I love you." he said in a low tone meeting her eyes. She saw the saddness in his and the red in them. She didnt doubt the color was the result of tears.

"Tell me Dillon." Georgie pleaded, after he turned away and became silent again. She knew he was hiding something. She knew what that something was. She could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at her and she felt it when he squeezed her hand in Monica's office today. He never told Georgie how he truely felt about her cancer. She was secrelty angry with him for keeping his emotions inside. Dillon kissed her fingers and held back any tears wanting to fall in front of her.

"Do you remember the other day when I told you I'd be late coming home from work?" he asked.

"Mhm." she said in her throat.

"I didn't. I didn't go to work that day." Dillon continued. "After your doctor's appointment I went to see my Dad in Seattle. I told him I needed his help with something - I asked him if he could look at your medical records," Dillon paused. "I begged him to help you. And he turned me down. He said there's nothing further he could do. God he's such a bastard." Dillon exhaled in anger, turning his head and then back to straight in front of himself. "I feel like such a failure Georgie." Officer Quartermaine told his girlfriend. "I want to help you - I dont know what else I should do." his tone softened.

"Dillon you help me everyday just being with -" Georgie began, turning her body so she's facing Dillon completely.

"-No," he interrupted. "No it's not enough. You need more than me. The doctors and - and the medicine aren't enough." he shook his head. "I just wish there was something I could do to make this," his voice grew loud. "this damn thing go away and you were okay again." Georgie put her free hand behind his head, comfortly running her fingers through his hair.

"Baby you're not God." Georgie reminded him. "And whatever happens from here on in is out of our control." she reminded him.

"I know." Dillon said. His throat tensed. His heart racing in his bare chest. "This whole - breast cancer, it -" Dillon paused again, looking down at their conjoined hands. "its really starting to hit me Ledfoot. It has been for months and I've been avoiding issues for your sake." he breathed. Georgie continued to play with the small hairs on the back of his neck and her facial expressions changed from straight lips to nearly frowning.

"Dillon." she tranquily said his name when he still refused to look at her and kept hold of her hand.

"Im not ready baby." he broke down in tears. "Im not ready for it again. Im scared of losing you. I really - I'm really scared." he repeated. Georgie's bottom lip quivered while witnessing him shed his emotions. She slid her hand out of his and put her palms on the side of his face.

"Hey." Georgie said delicatly. "I'm right here." her voice now cracking. "Look at me okay?" she smiled, then soon changed her lips again. Dillon obliged. "I'm right here. I'm here Dillon and I'm not - I'm NOT going anywhere." she promised strongly. He looked at her and wept, believing her words. Their foreheads pierced together and their eyes soon shut. "I'm gonna beat this damn thing. Just like you said." Georgie began to realise tears with him, brushing her thumb along the side of his face while still holding his cheeks in her palms.

"Im not going anywhere baby." she repeated behind tears. Georgie kissed his lips several times and rested her forehead back on his.

**Chapter 24 **-_Head Over Feet_

The mirror was wrong. It had to be someone else's reflection with a bigger chest and insanely round stomache the size of a beach ball. The person in that mirror could not have been the same Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake. Upgraded to resembling_ Free Willy _the whale. At least that is what Robin was telling herself and everyone around her who complimented the 'pregnant glow.' Patrick reminded her she never looked more beautiful. Robin brushed her hair and ran her swollen fingers through her locks for style.

"Robin we're gonna be late honey," Patrick repeated for the second time this afternoon as he entered their bedroom "I made reservations for us to eat in about -" he quickly paused to make something up so shed get ready faster. "twenty five minutes."

"Why would," she searched for a necklace to take the presence off of her 'three chins'. "why would you even make _lunch_ reservations at 1:00 in the afternoon Patrick people dont do that anymore they just - go to lunch." Robin scolded him as she clasped the chain together. "makes no sence." she mumbled.

"So you can ask me that very question while you're still getting ready." Dr. Drake replied back while he walked over to his wife standing in the middle of the room now.

"Well Im almost done. You just have to put my shoes on me." Robin smiled, enjoying being pampered. There can be some advantages at being nine months pregnant when you cant see your feet or ankles. Patrick found her shoes and helped Robin slide her foot in both as she sat on the bottom of their bed.

"Dont you have to go into GH in about an hour anyway?" Robin asked her husband as he tied her shoe.

"No." Patrick said, crossing the white laces while she held her leg. "Matt is filling in for me." he finished.

"Hm." Robin said in her throat.

Today should be a good day. No nausea met her at breakfast or even lunch at Kelly's with Dillon. Her body didnt feel like jello and nothing fell into the sink while taking her brown hair out of the towel after the steamingly hot shower with her boyfriend. So far, today has been great.

"Hey," Dillon interrupted her thoughts while Georgie put the cups down on the decorated pink tablecloth. She turned and looked back into his brown eyes. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? I don't really have to go if you need me."

"Oh no, no Im fine" Georgie tucked a piece of her thin hair behind her ear. "Go its okay." she smiled. Dillon didn't believe her face and made one of his own with his hand on her waist. She had a feeling what he was thinking, and needed to assure Officer Quartermaine she'll be okay without him today. "Dillon it's - Im fine alright? I'll be fine I promise. Go to work." she finished.

"Are you sure?" he broke the silence between them. "Cause I can stay." he added, wanting to.

"Yes." Georgie answered him. "I'll be okay," her hand touched the side of his shaven face. "without you for a few hours." she smiled again. "Go. Its just a boring female bonding party." Georgie finished with the same smile. Dillon was at ease. He could see it in her eyes she_ was _okay today. He exhaled in defeat.

"Ok." Dillon finaly agreed. She held his cheek in her left palm. "Alright I'll uh, I'll go to work just call me okay?" he asked. Georgie nodded. "If you need me or just want to talk." he smiled the way in which always makes her heart beat irregularly.

"I will." Georgie promised, her thumb lightly brushing against his jawline.

"M'kay. I love you." he just about whispered, still holding the side of her thin waist.

"I love you too." she said back the same way, leading him into a sensual long soft kiss he didnt hesitate to return.

"Bye." they said in unison, grinning when they realised it was together.

Dillon didn't know what it was that convinced him to leave. The thought of other people gathered inside Kelly's diner they both know and grew to love, who he knew loved Georgie almost as much as he did would be around to protect her when he couldnt. The fact that Maxie became more of a mother figure to her younger sister since she was a kid and wouldn't dream of letting anything happen to Georgie. Wether it'd be in her power or not. Maybe even Georgie herself had to convience this man she once loathed that today of all days, she would be fine. It was knowing he'd see her later on tonight kept him going throughout the day without her. And for the first time in almost eleven months they have been together he felt at ease.

Before Maxie could ask her sister if it'd be okay if her and Dillon could watch the twins tonight while Maxie and Jesse take the evening to spend together for their upcoming wedding anniversary, Elizabeth announced the arrival of Patrick and Robin. Lights in the dinner soon shut off and the guests for the baby shower scattered in hiding. Yelling out suprise did truely catch Robin off gaurd with her arm wrapped around behind her husband's waist.

"Oh my gosh!" Robin couldnt help but to laugh in excitement and knew the reason why Patrick came up with such a bad lie earlier. The couple found each other's lips as the family and friends applauded and produced smiles on each of their faces while witnessing suprised reactions from the mother and father to be.

"Did you really have no idea?" Patrick asked his wife after he freed his lips from hers. She looked up at him and grined.  
"I knew." Robin admitted. "I'm just a good actress as you are bad liar." she fixed a wrinkle in his shirt.

"M'kay." Patrick hugged her. Each guest got their turn after him.

"You." Robin pointed to Maxie as she came towards her cousin. "I told you no parties for me.. Im supersticious about these baby showers." she revealed.

"Oh shutup your baby is going to be healthy and beautiful." Maxie embraced Robin in a hug. Georgie watched with a smile and soon felt a bit of jealousy come over her when Maxie said those words.

"Hi." Dr. Jones welcomed her cousin, Robin returning an embrace to her. "You look gorgeous."

"So do you." Dr. Drake said back. "How do you feel today?" she added, the physician inside her took over for a second. Georgie paused, and for the first time in her life she lied.

"I'm fine." she answered. "Anyways this is YOUR day Robin - dont worry about me." Georgie advised. Robin brushed her thumb along the back of her cousin's hand she still had in hers.

"Well Im always going to. Your like my baby sister," she looked at Maxie "both of you." and returned her eyes to Georgie. The spotlight was on Robin for the next fourty five minutes, while Patrick mingled with some of the men who decided to stay and watch their wives and girlfriends interact at this type of party they knew nothing about. Gifts giving to the mother to be was their only knowledge, and baby shower games were not their cup of tea - the men would loose anyway. It was a known fact based on all of the womens' opinions.

'She should eat something now to keep her immune system active. The last chemo treatment drained her body last night.' Dillon thought to himself as he briefly eyed the time on the car radio. 'She better eat something soon if she's not.' his mind wandered where it usually always is, on Georgie.

"You're gonna drive us both in the next lane pal." Lucky interrupted his best friend's thoughts while sitting in the passengers seat, keeping his eyes pealed for anything out of the ordinary or trouble taking place on Ninth Avenue.

"Hm?" Dillon said in his throat, making a left turn as the light changed green.

"She can take care of herself when your not there." Lucky looked at his partner, knowing exactly where Dillon's mind was. Dillon turned the wheel slightly to try avoid the pothole. The only one speaking now was that of the radio DJ announcing to the listeners the next song in his playlist. Officer Quartermaine brought his eyes to his partner, letting Lucky know he heard him and that he could be wrong.

"Thats the thing about Georgie man," Dillon looked back on the road in front of him. "she wants to take care of everyone _but _herself."

"Well spike she's a doctor and -" Lucky concluded, his arm resting on the open window of their shared police car.

"No." Dillon spoke over Officer Spencer. "it's her nature. Its - her Dad, her sister, Robin, me, a patient at GH, her frigen dog, and.." he breathed. "then her. Ever since I met Georgie she was last on her list of priorites."

"Yeah she takes after her mother." Lucky agreed.

"You knew Felicia?" Dillon asked, keeping his eyes on the city road.

"Not personaly." Lucky answered, looking out the same window he had five seconds ago. "I knew of her from what my mother told me. Felicia died when I was ten. Mom was upset for years. She said 'Felicia would give you the clothes off of her own back to keep the cold off yours'. Her family and friends came first before Felicia." Lucky explained about his mother's longtime friend. Dillon glanced over at Lucky and then the red jeep wrangler in front of them.

"Like mother like daughter." Dillon said.

"Where the hell IS this guy?" Lucky said to himself and his partner while scanning the neighborhood as they drove down the busy street.

"I dont know but Im taking a detour." Officer Quartermaine planned.

"Yeah." Lucky agreed, seeing out his veiw.

"I just want to take care of Georgie more now and, like just -" he searched words again. "for the rest of my life." he confessed outloud. Lucky looked at his friend. A bump in the road caused the car to shift, their bodies went with the motion of the vehicle. "I love her. Head over feet." Dillon continued. "I'm insanely unconditionally, in love with this amazing woman." he finished with a small laugh, hearing his own words cross his lips. Words he thought he'd never get to say again.

"Dont you mean head over heels?" Lucky asked, holding onto the grip above his head for fast turns.

"No head over feet." Dillon answered, looking back at Officer Spencer.

"Oh." said Lucky. "Alright man." he added.

"I'm serious Lucky." Dillon glanced at the road. Lucky rejected the homeless man outside his window as they passed him on the side street, and listened to his friend again. Dillon pondered while keeping his left hand on the top of the steering wheel. Cancer or no cancer he was going to be with Georgie Jones however long time allowed. He liked her even before he knew of her illness, and more each day he knew her as a person. Falling in love with her was out of his control. But it was inevitable. There was a reason why he never got to marry his first love. Georgie was his second chance at just being happy again. And she made him that way. Her sense of humor, her personality, her beauty, every flaw and imperfection she had just as well as anyone else invited him in her heart. She became his. Dillon came to a conlusion within less than ten minutes. He didnt have to ask himself the same questions twice. Because he was head over feet in love with this woman, he knew she loved him just as much. Spending the rest of his life with her was a definate.

"I want Georgie always." Dillon repeated. He turned his face to his friend. "I'm going to marry her." he finished, positivly.

"You _are_ serious bro." Lucky said outloud.

"Yeah I am." Dillon said, while a light smile found his mouth and his eyes back onto the road.

"Wow." Lucky breathed out in shock. He never thought Dillon would have the courage to take that step again. "Thats great man, Im happy for you bro." Lucky manly patted his best friend's shoulder. Dillon nodded in thanks of blessing. There was a breif pause between the two as Dillon continued to drive. His mind wandered again, conjouring up plans on when to ask his girlfriend of eleven months to be his wife.

Baby blankets, a stroller, top of the line carseat, dozens of pink, white, lavender, and yellow outfits for the new Drake baby were being awed and observed by everyone who brought them. Georgie and Dillon's gift to Robin and Patrick's baby was next and she sat beside Maxie while putting on the most convincing smile. Awes filled the private party at Kelly's for the millionth time.

"It's the one we saw at Bloomingdales coincidently after you told me about your pregnancy." Georgie laughed behind her convincing, but forced smile as Robin observed the baby mobile to put above the crib.

"Oh my gosh it is..." Dr. Drake remembered, looking at the box which held the mobile inside. "Thank you so much G." she finished.

"Your welcome. Dillon actually gets full credit, he spotted it." Georgie stated. "He wanted to get you 'the best stroller for a will be cute as anything baby.' " she continued, quoting her boyfriend from the day they shopped for baby Drake. Somewhere along the line baby Quartermaine bounced off both of their lips. Dillon started that conversation when they saw a crib. As Robin observed the next gift given to her by Monica, Georgie came to a realization. Out of all the men she ever dated in her life Dillon was truely the only one she ever considered having a baby with. The only one she ever really wanted to. The basinet was beautiful with a pure white finish. Something inside Georgie yearned for that basinet to be for her unexisting baby. The baby her and Dillon were talking about maybe one day having if it ever did happen. She wanted that baby with Dillon even more after the thought of maybe not having the chance to share a child with him. Dr. Jones suddenly felt queezy and discretely shut her eyes quickly. Maxie noticed her distraught sister could not hold back any longer for anyone.

"Honey are you okay?" Maxie softly asked her sister as she put her hand on Georgie's back. Dr. Jones exhaled and began to leave her chair.

"I'll be fine, sorry excuse me Robin I need -" she swallowed in her tense throat, refusing to let her eyes fill with tears. "I'll be right back." Georgie covered, thanking God she remembered her cell phone was kept in her jeans pocket.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Maxie asked, watching her younger sister leave the group.

"No, stay here Max I'll just be a minute." Georgie answered, her voice lowered an octive as she headed to the front door.

The drive to criminal watch grew longer while Dillon was behind the wheel. They still had no luck with finding the fellon Mac had set them out to go after and bring the guy in for questioning.

"What are you doing we're supposed to be looking for a low-life?" Lucky asked, noticing Dillon was not driving on the detoured route they both planned.

"Yeah well our break came early and I need to make an important stop." Officer Quartermaine said, turning the car the opposite way in the direction they needed to be. Lucky knew Dillon was up to something and he knew what that something was.

"Bro Im really happy you want to ask the love of your life to marry you, but now is not exactly the right time to be picking out sparkling rocks to put on her danty finger." Lucky informned him. "What if she says no? Then you'd be an idiot with a peice of expensive jewelry." he added.

"Will you just - shutup dude and take a lesson in romancin' the ladies." Dillon looked over at his friend. "It wouldnt hurt to do something for your wife either." he added.

"I romance Elizabeth with every opporitunity I get . We have a great relationship if its any of your business." Lucky spat.

"You do tell me your business. Sometimes alot more than I like to know." Dillon smugged. Lucky returned the same expression. Before they could drag their nuckles with the rest of the male primates Dillon's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and his soul smiled.

"Hey beautiful." Dillon answered. Lucky rolled his eyes with a grin and watched the road for his best friend.

"Hi." Georgie answered back, smiling soothingly at the sound of his voice. Dillon needed convincing that she was taking care of herself while he wasn't there. He heared it in the sound of her voice that she wasn't okay. She was a bad liar and could never hide from him what was bothering her.

"How's the baby shower? Everything alright?" Officer Quartermaine asked his girlfriend. Georgie paused shortly and inhaled the fresh air, hoping it would clear her nasil and throat. She could see a blur in the yellow flower that stood on the table outside of Kelly's as her eyes wanted to fill again.

"It's good um," Georgie replied with her right hand in her front jean pocket. "Robin has so much for the baby now she - her and Patrick are set." she faked a smile, omitting that Dillon would not be able to see her expression. But he could read her even with the sound of her voice. Love just happened to work like that. "They loved the baby mobile for the crib." she added.

"Thats good." Dillon pulled over. Lucky motioned to his partner with his thumb he was getting out of the car. Dillon nodded.

"Yeah." Georgie agreed, trying to think of something else to say. She was too late.

"You want anything on the menu for dinner later?" He asked. Knowing she probably didnt eat very much when she should. The corner of Georgie's mouth curled upward. Her mind asking how he knew.

"You." She teased. "Oh and bring some food. Chinese." she finished, moving a peice of hair away from her moistened cheek.

"Cat chow in a box. Yum." Dillon sarcasticly remarked, turning down the radio.

"They dont kill cats and - never mind." She surrendered, remembering she never wins this subject. "Whatever. You know what I want."

"Rice and shrimp." Dillon said, his thumbnail absentmindedly scratched the steering wheel cover. He waited for her response. The wind blew in Georgie's cellphone reciever.

"Rice and shrimp." She confirmed. "Strangly enough its the only food that doesn't mess with my stomache." Georgie added, playing with a flower petal on the table.

"Yeah no kidding. Gives me a rumble in mine." Dillon said, looking out his windsheild at the pedestrians crossing the pavement.

"I had the smallest piece of cake. Erica said I should take more because its chocolate with chocolate icing." Dr. Jones smiled. Dillon created the same expression, turning his head to the left and back to front.

"Erica will eat anything with a chocolate ingredient." he said.

"I used to. Peanut butter Gertrude Hawk chocolate bar.. take me away." she pleaded. Both sides of the phone lost in thought of another subject. Dillon did not want to have a whole negative conversation over the phone, especially about her illness. He knew why there was silence over the recievers and wanted just to stay positive for both of their benefits. Georgie tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and began to speak, only to pause when Dillon broke the silence.

"Hey um," he thought outloud while scratching the itch on the back of his neck, looking out the driver side window of the police car. "there's no rule about eating actual dinner for dinner right?" he asked his girlfriend of eleven months.

"No not that I know of." Georgie answered

"Okay good well dont eat too much at that baby shower, bring your appetite." he suggested.

"I wont. I can barely eat anything today and Im SO hungry!" she aggressivly expressed while using her free hand, not even having a third of Italian in her blood. Dillon smirked.

"Well in a way thats good, you'll be even hungrier tonight. Until then try to eat something filling to hold you over." Dillon said to , looking over at Lucky who signaled they need to leave soon. Officer Quartermaine noded and held up 2 fingers, one being symbolic for 'one minute', the other was the middle finger.

"Yeah. Whatever you say Dr. Officer Quartermaine." Georgie stretched the side of her mouth agreeing with him.

"No its not whatever I say, what I say is the law remember that." Dillon fair warned his girlfriend. Georgie's eyebrow raised.

"Oh really? Do we need to have this conversation again of which human sexes rules all?" Georgie dared ask, leaning her back up against the restaurant building.

"I meant the fact that I wear the badge smartass." Dillon clearified with pride.

"Rather be a smartass than a kissass Quartermaine." Georgie spat back with confidence and a grin.

"Agreed." said Dillon, digging his thumbnail into the steerling wheel cover. Lucky opened the passenger door to the squadcar and bent his head down.

"I hope its Mac your talking to now because we gotta roll man theres a lead on that robbery by Bleecker." Officer Lucky Spencer implied to his best friend and partner.

"Alright bro chill. Get in." Dillon suggested and switched his cellular phone to the left ear. "I'll see you soon baby." he said to Georgie on the other end.

"Yeah see you soon be careful." Georgie answered back. She honestly hated the fact her boyfriend risked his life everyday to keep the streets clean and helped put fugitives behind bars. Hoping to never recieve a phone call at the hospital about her future husband had been shot in the left artery near his heart, and demanding the best surgeon to remove it. She stopped praying for herself to be healed first ever since she fell in love with Dillon, and instead prayed of protection for him whenever he stepped foot out of their apartment doors. This morning after her routine neasuea, she continued those prayers and silently did so after hanging up with Dillon. Georgie returned back inside to the baby shower at Kelly's diner and joined to celebrate the upcoming birth of Robin and Patrick's first daughter together. She waited for the constant questions she always had the answers to and assured whoever asked that she was feeling alright today, just needed some fresh air. For once in her life Georgie lied to all who cared because she was not alright. Not today, not yesturday or last week. Physically she was not. Spiritually, she tried her best to be okay. Faith was running thin but she was determined to enjoy every single second of the days God or any upper power had planned to give her.

Robin opened the very last present given to her by one of her closest friends and Maxie helped her with the unwrapping of the box. It was a picture frame with the words 'Precious Moment' carved on the bottom portion of the frame. Robin smiled and knew the exact picture that needed to be filled in that frame. Possibly when her and her husband meet their daughter for the first time. Maybe even her first crawl or food layered all over her small face when shes able to sit in a highchair. Soon these thoughts were no longer Robin's but shared by her cousin with dark chesnut hair sitting straight across from the mother to be. Although they werent thoughts of Robin's baby playing in Georgie's head. Suddenly the prayers Dr. Jones requested to the higher power grew to be one more added to the list of hope.

Everyone in the complex apartment building were fast asleep as their hearts made wishes on the pillows. Everyone except a couple in apartment 3C who were drowning themselves in love. Officer Quartermaine laced his fingers with both of Georgie's hands while passionately kissing her soft lips as he guided their hands to the head of the bed. Their hearts beat faster and caused their breathing to be unsteady while Dillon entered inside Dr. Jones' lower body further, dancing their hips slowly.

"W-wait," Georgie heavily whispered to him and released her lips from his hold. Regreting it. "wait Dillon." she continued now opening her eyes. Dillon stopped the motion of their rythem and looked down at her.

"Whats wrong?" he responded back in the same tone, easing his body weight off of her some. Georgie inhaled and moved hair away from her face.

"No I-," she paused nervously with her boyfriend still above her naked skin under the white sheets of their bed. "I dont know. I dont know Dillon I just dont feel so good all of a sudden." her voice broke. Dillon removed himself off of her completley and layed on the side of his right waist beside her. He remembered she had this episode simular to the day before and knew they couldnt continue making love tonight.

"Alright its okay," he took her hand from her head and held her arm. "whats wrong?" he asked again.

"I feel like -," she breathed trying to hold something back. "I feel nauseated again." she looked at him with fear.

"Thats what I was affraid of, its alright. It'll be alright c'mon." Dillon assured her, pulling off the covers and searched for his pants while Georgie carefully got up to retrieve her tshirt and panties, hoping they'd make it to the bathroom in time. Dillon noticed her body getting weak already and helped her to their bathroom around the corner from their bedroom.

It was as if Dr. Jones' soul knew where she was headed because as soon as they made it to the bathroom door Georgie began to tremble. In an unerotic manor. Dillon held back her hair and rubbed her upper spine soothingly as Dr. Jones released in their toilet what was upsetting her stomache. The great outcome of chemotherapy. The sound of his girlfriend practically gaging made his stomache turn and his heart ache for her to have to deal with this everyday since more therapy began. Georgie sniffled back in her nose and just let it all escape her mouth.

"Its okay baby," he said to Georgie. "your almost done." he encouraged while kneeling beside her on the small tiled floor and holding Georgie's medium length straight brown hair away from her face, still sofltly rubbing her back for comfort. And she _was_ done. For now. Georgie wipped her mouth with the back of her hand and slightly scrunched her face with disgust as Dillon soon helped her back up and led her to the white sink.

"There goes another amazing night ruined." Georgie said angrily as she turned on the faucet. "For the one hundreth damn time." she continued, cupping her hand so the water filled in her danty palm. Dillon stood behind her, massaging her shoulders.

"It wasnt ruined." he said. Georgie shwished the water around in her mouth and spat in the bowl of the deep sink. "We still have more." Dillon reminded her in her left ear. She looked at him in the mirror, silently praying to higher power her boyfriend was right.

"Yeah." Georgie fatiguely said, removing her brown eyes from both their reflections and hung the towel back up where it was before. Saddened again with the haunting of a future without each other, Georgie leaned back and Dillon returned his brown eyes at her in the mirror then kissed her cheek. She put her hands on his arms that were covering her upper abdomen and completley savoured his embrace.

**Chapter 25 - Nurses' Ball**

It was going to be almost perfect tonight at the Plaza. Decorations, table settings, sound check, guests, the show scheduale, music, costumes, everything was planned accordingly to chief of staff for the benefit nurses' ball. As Georgie thought to herself while preparing for the night she hoped and prayed tonight would not be about her and her needs. It would be about the people who had passed because of this disease and the others whose continue to either take a life, or change a life to those who overcame it. This year's charity ball was supposed to be different. One could only hope. Doctor Jones swallowed back in her throat and washed down the pill with a glass of cold water, feeling the great temperature slide down the anatomy of her mouth.

"You about ready?" Dillon asked, slithering his buldge forearms behind her waist and slightly startling her thoughts. He felt her jolt and held her closer. "Sorry." he whispered with a light smile.

"Yeah," she put the cup down and dried her hands. "Just hold me up if I stumble." she joked. Her strength not always what it used to be these days turned into a punchline for negative sake.

"Always." Dillon promised, holding her petite body against his chest while his chin rested on her left shoulder.

They left the apartment while locking the door behind them and Dillon held his arm out, leading his girlfriend down the stairs to the outside world in Port Charles New York. Driving to their destination, Dillon glanced over at Georgie dressed in her white sparkling Cinderella inspired gown to be worn for the dancing portion of the charity benefit. He of course invisioned a veil to top of the perfectly completed wardrobe his love was wearing. Hoping that before the night was over she would say yes during his version of the skit they practiced for this evening's event.

"Are you sure you're up for this tonight? We could just -" he looked at the road in front of him then back to Georgie.

"Quartermaine," She interrupted, fixing a wrinkle in her gown. "Im fine. Well rested, medicated, and completely alright to go."

"You weren't all week babe." He said, making a right hand turn after the light turned green.

"I know." she remembered, watching the traffic as co-pilot. "I wont be the cancer patient that sits at home all of the time wallowing in my grief either." she stated, Dillon listened while watching the road.

"C'mon Doc," he began as he saw her at the corner of his eyes. "making it seem like you're dead already." he joked.

"You know what I mean Dillon." Georgie said, looking to her left at the officer offduty. "I'm done with this. I refuse to feel sorry for myself and you shouldn't either."

"Georgie I dont pitty you you know that." Dillon defended, looking back at her before returning his brown eyes onto the road. "I love you, mind, body and soul." he finished. She smiled softly.

"I know." she said behind her teeth. "I just feel like sometimes.."she searched for the right words without getting herself into trouble. "Never mind. Im being so ridiculous." she finished.

"Tell me. Again." Dillon requested, remembering their last conversation when she beats herself up for not being able to handle the aftermath any longer of treatments. "Georgie, Im not obligated to do anything for you, or love you or take care of you. I do it because for the passed 12 months I've been in love with an incredible women who takes care of anyone, and everyone but herself. You know why I fell in love with you," he continued while checking for traffic. "and nothing is going to shake it. Especially not your stubborn ass." Dillon confessed. Georgie smiled again.

"I do know Dillon. And I love you too. Im sorry. Momentary weakness relaps." Georgie said, brushing the hair from away from her face.

"It's okay ledfoot." He forgave her, with one hand on the steering wheel and the other traveled down to meet Georgie's left hand with his. their fingers intertwining as he softly kissed her danty fingers.

"You're so mooshy." Georgie smirked with a joke of her own.

The ballroom was begining to fill with guests, supporting tonight's events. Familiar faces greeted one another as others took their seats at white tables with red chairs, flower centerpieces dedicated to lost loved ones. Doctors and nurses took their places backstage while some sat in the audiance until the next act. Edward Quartermaine helped his wife to their table along with the rest of the family. First came dinner, cooked by help of the Quartermaines' very own personal chefs followed by dessert of all kinds. Music then began to play a soft melody while everyone finished their meals. Couples dressed in their favorite fancy attire began to spread around the provided dance floor, hand in hand to the slow beat.

Maxie and Jesse matched perfectly in blue while holding each other closely on the dance floor. He spun her about, she smiled and layed her left hand on his baby blue tie when she met him back into his chest. Tracy sat in her seat, watching her parents craddle each other fifteen feet in front of her. She came alone, of her choice but the expression on her lips and in her heart somewhere wished someone with adoration of her had also held her hand on the dance floor, spinning her with the steady beat. Dr. Patrick Drake layed his right hand on his wife's lower back, swaying with her as the song reached saprano. Robin wrapped her arms around behind his neck, looking up at him with a smile as their bodies collided. Thank God for babysitters. Patrick had to convince Robin four times tonight that Emma would be okay without them for a few hours. She checked with Christina at least twice in one hour, and still had the same answer. The teenager and baby were just fine with the help of Samantha McCall next door, just in case.

Dillon held Georgie's waist tightly for protection as he gently dipped her while the other hand held her back, bringing Georgie's lips to his. She laughed happily behind their kiss while softly playing with the small hairs on his nape. Seeing a lonely middle aged woman to his left, Dillon whispered in Georgie's ear and she nodded her head in agreement. He led Georgie to Mac before leaving her and walked over to table seven, holding out his hand to his mother. She rejected and Dillon did not take no for an answer. Tracy's lips spread apart, and layed her hand in her son's as he led her to the dance floor.

"I dont want to sound too sentimental, " Tracy began while fixing Dillon's tie one handed.

"Of course not." Dillon interrupted while his hand held his mother's lower back.

"You are the best thing I ever invested in." she reminded him.

"What about Ned?" he asked, quit confused. "Isn't he your son too."

"I love all of my boys sweetheart." Tracy confessed. "You're my youngest. That makes you all the more special." she finished. He grinned.

"I love you too mom. Always." Dillon said back, then spun her about to the beat as it's jazz rythem became a bit faster.

Time had passed sooner than everyone had expected and the lights then dimmed. People took their seats after hearing the hostess' voice being carried out loudly over the microphone, welcoming everyone to the Nurses' Ball to benefit the HIV Aids Cancer Cure Foundation that was founded by General Hospital doctors several years ago in Port Charles, managing to raise over $250,000. Audiances applauded at the accomplishment and allowed Barbara Spencer Jones to continue her speech.

"Tonight we have a wonderful show filled with music and skits creatively written by some of the best patients and doctors here at General Hospital. Please dont forget to take a look around at the raffle baskets, bake sale, arts and crafts displays.. all over in the west wing lobby during the fourty five minute intermission. Plenty of enough time to donate any generaous offers towards the foundation. Think of those lives lost because of horrible diseases and the many that can be saved with your help. It truely does make a difference of one act of kindness and on behalf of the hospital staff, friends, and family, we'd like to thank many of you who made this possible. I would be standing up here all night, rattling off the names - my husband Tony loves to hear me talk," she looked at him in the audiance and he shook his head with laughter, sitting next to their son Lucas. "SO. I will say thank you Sonny Corinthos for your contribution of putting the finances together by building this beautiful amputheater so we can have important events like this." she praised, as the audiance clapped leaving Sonny's dimples to show ever so slightly, raising his arm as a welcome gesture, not letting his pride get in the way of his accomplishment. "It's beyond appreciated." Bobby continued, as she soon went on thanking names to those who helped put the show together, Quartermaines included.

The begining of act one finaly started, opening the red curtains as Ned checked the sound system to play music for the opening act. The theme was remade classics, mostly black and white movies chosen by nonother than Dillon Quartermaine. Scenes from _It Happened One Night_ starred Elizabeth Webber Spencer and her husband off-stage, Lucky Spencer. Backstage of the show had a very different theme especially in the dressing rooms. She didnt know if it were because the temperature of the room or her body itself but, she was on fire inside and practically out. Maybe even the costume she was wearing. However Georgie as a doctor knew it was her body that made her feel like she was fire. It was a sideaffect to the joys of medication once again but she refused to stay home because of her illness. The operation to have her breasts partially removed was just two weeks away, she had to hold out until then it was determined by Dr. Jones herself.

Georgie made her way to one of the bathrooms and turned on the cold water, letting the faucet spill out for awhile until the water were like ice cubes. She looked for something to use to place in the water so it can soak up the liquid. She took the towel hanging from next to the sink and applied it on the back of her neck, soaking her pores with the cold water it had drank in the cotton almost spongelike. Inhaling and slowly exhaling as her head lowered with relief of the cold temperature hitting her soft skin. Stage left stood Dillon watching with Bobby and waiting for his scene with Georgie to take place while inside his pocket held a small velvet box. It would be the remade scene from _Casablanca_, Dillon had invisioned in his head and wrote in the script. Approved by many who contributed to the rest of the show before hand, they suggested it had to be first act.

"You nervous Mr. Bogart?" Bobby whispered behind an anticipating smile to Dillon dressed in character, suit and bow tie just like the actor himself. He watched Lucky open the car door for Elizabeth, while pretending to slam her finger.

"Just a little bit. More anxious though." he whispered back.

"Dont be." Bobby assured him. "If I know one of my dear friend's daughter, she cant wait to marry you."

"Me either." Dillon whispered in her ear, causing Bobby to stretch her lips in joy.

Three minutes until next scene felt forever in time. Dillon left Bobby and went off searching for his costar. A knock on the dressing room door Dillon knew she was being held in to change, turned into a hide and seek game when she was no where to be found with his brown eyes. Officer Quartermaine remembered her dizzy spells lately and made his way to the unisex bathroom. He opened the door to his discovery of her laying on the tile leftside of her petite body facing down. Panic strucken he joined her head and shoulders in his lap repeating her name several times.

"Georgie, are you alright?" he said loudly while stroking her somewhat damp hair from sweat and cold water. "Georgie?" he repeated in the same tone.

"Oh my gosh," Emily Quartermaine gasped after opening the bathroom door, not expecting to find anyone else in there especially unconscious. "Is she okay?" she asked while leaning down to help her cousin, leaving the door open.

"She's breathing but I cant get a response." Dillon answered her, now holding Georgie's whole upper body against him with his left arm around behind her back. "Go get your mother Em please."

"She probably just fainted Dillon it's going to be okay," Emily assured him while checking important areas of the body. "I dont see any blood underneath or on her head. Just a bump so she couldnt have hit the floor or anything else too hard."

"What happened?" said another male voice behind them.

"I dont know that's why we need some fucking help! Go get a doctor Luke please," Dillon pleaded knowing his friend's tone. Luke did just that and contacted his sister. She addressed an issue backstage leaving out details, asking Monica and Mac to meet Dillon and Georgie in the front of the building.

The ambulance stopped at its destination picking up Dr. Georgie Jones and transporting her to General Hospital while Mac rode inside with his daughter, Dillon, Maxie, Monica, Emily followed behind in their cars.

"Dad." Georgie nearly whispered, who soon woke up in the hospital bed hooked up to a bunch of machines Mac did not understand why. He heard her call him by the name she had given him twenty three years ago and held her hand tighter.

"I'm right here sweatheart." he kissed her fingers while clearing his nostrils with a sniffle. He did not know if the time Monica had given him the news of Georgie having left to live was even true or mythical. Something was still wrong with his youngest daughter just by the color of her face and the sadness in her eyes. Georgie was dying. Mac came to terms of it tonight but it didnt stop him from convincing others she's gonna make it. Especially Dillon and Maxie. They held on just as long. By now and as of last night Georgie was to exhausted to fight back any longer.

"I know." Dr. Jones whispered. "I heard your voice when I was finding my way OUT.. of the coma state." she finished.

"You haven't been taking the medication have you?" Mac asked his daughter still holding her hand.

"Only the ones that make me nauseous. I havent been eating much of anything lately," she confessed tranquily. "thats why I fainted." she finished.

"Georgie you're sick. You have to try sweetheart." Mac suggested, stroking her messed hair.

"Dad dont. Dont talk to me like Im 6." Georgie said "I know I need to eat. Im a doctor and Im dying of cancer." her voice broke.

"Stop it." Mac interrupted her. "Monica is pushing the operation for tonight there are plenty of other surgeons who arent at the benefit that could do the surgery."

"It might not even help me at this point." Georgie faught.

"Sweetheart you cant give up." Mac spat back. "You have so much to live for Georgie." he proclaimed.

"Don't you think I want to?" she defended, holding back all of her tears. It would be a contageous waterfall if she let it happen. "Dad I do this for a living. I tell people their options, the medicine and tools they need when in my care to survive, I beat around the bush when I know people have no other choices but to let time heal all wounds. Yes this operation.." she held on to her breath still feeling exhausted. "can save my life by removing 25% of my womanhood but I know the other chance of it not just like mom." she finished while her eyes grew glossy.

"You are not your mother. She had no other option sweetheart, she was already stage 3 by the time we found out." Mac reminded her while his hand layed on the top of her head, brushing her hair comfortly. "You need this surgery Georgie you've been wanting it for awhile."

"I'm really tired dad." she whispered behind her watery eyes.

"I know." he kissed her fingers. "but you cant use that as an excuse to get me to leave the room because you want to die." his voice carried out sternly. "The Georgie I know doesn't give up that easily." She was silent, looking into her father's sadened brown eyes. He was right about one thing. She was one to not give up. Tonight she just wanted everything the way it once was when she was healthy and full of life. Simpler. Dying seemed a relief of pain. Or so she contimplated by the state of mind she was in. Mac stayed with her awhile longer trying to convince her to get the surgery but she gave stubborn attitude and all the reason to give up. Georgie fell asleep thanks to the medicine Mac and Dillon requested ease her pain. Maxie took her turn and sat beside her sister, waiting for her to wake up so she can tell Georgie stop being so stupid and fight back. She waited for two hours. Georgie was stubborn and only let Maxie speak.

"Why are you so stubborn Georgie?" Maxie asked while looking at her younger sister.

"The same reason why you're always so competitive." Georgie answered with a soft smile. "It's who we are."

"You're being really ridiculous G you know that? You have so much to look forward to." Maxie tried to convince her sister, covering her more with the blankets.

"Like what?" Georgie asked, already knowing but wanted to hear the reasons anyway because she can.

"Georgie I dont have to tell you. We both know you already know." Maxie answered her, sitting back down in the chair beside the patient.

"I know you know, that I know." Georgie joked in a whisper causing laughter for both of them. Maxie lowered her head, trying to hide her emotion from her sister. The laughter quickly became tears.

"Don't leave me Georgie," Maxie cried, begging her behind tears. "please. I love you." she sobbed while meeting her hand in Georgie's right one. Dr. Jones smiled softly and squeezed her older sister's fingers back.

"I love you too Max." Georgie said back in a low tone behind her own tears. "I just dont want to fight anymore. I feel like I've already lost." she cried. Maxie released her hands free, and climbed in bed with her sister, holding her like she did whenever Georgie needed her to.

"No you haven't. I wont let you." Maxie sniffled, hugging her sobbing sister.

**Chapter 26 - Never Letting Go**

As it was told to many by someone in another lifetime, its better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. Dillon might as well have never loved Georgie at all - considering the pain his heart felt this very moment while he sat next to her hospital room door, holding the velvet box with a fourteen karrot cut diamond inside intended to be placed on her finger after she said yes. He believed she would have tonight if God willing. Just holding the box and staring out into might as well be nothing, praying to whoever was listening that his girlfriend would be able to spend the rest of her life with him. Dillon could not imagine anything else another way other than the one he begged for.

"TO BE CONTINUED, CURRENTLY EDITING


End file.
